Rebirth of a Hero
by XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX
Summary: I've been thinking too much on Digimon lately, so I typed this up, based on an idea that I haven't seen on this site in ANY CATEGORY! Also, know that this is, for some reason, a almost completely original idea for a crossover regarding Naruto. I mean, really? How many people have thought about this idea, but never wrote it down? PM or review if you are, or just review if you aren't
1. Chapter 1

Okay...

As to why I'm doing this one, the idea won't leave my mind, and it turns out no one else has done this idea.

Anyway, let's do this!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

In a little forest inside of a park, a 12 year old boy sits on a tree, in thought. He wore a blue Hoody, light grey pants, with Orange Armbands. His name, as far as everyone else knew, was Takato Matsuki.

As to what he calls himself in his mind, it would be Naruto Uzumaki. _'I still don't think things are going right. I mean, I still have my chakra, but with this body, I can't use all of it. I mean, I've managed to retrain my body, but something isn't exactly okay. Blending in was actually pretty hard at first. At least the Digimon Card Game is a good retreat.'_ Yes, he started playing the card game. Not exactly an easy thing to learn, but once he learned how it was played, thanks to 2 others named Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa.

As the sky started to turn orange, his thoughts continued. _'Still... I can't help but feel like something is about to happen. What's worse is, when I feel like something's going to happen, odds are, it will. I still thank Kami for the chance of a new life. Seriously, being reborn, and going under a different name? I gotta hand it to ya, Kami. You did a pretty good job with this one. I guess I should also thank you for convincing Shinigami for removing the Kyuubi when you did, but left my own Chakra as a reward for bringing him 4 people that have eluded him for too long, in addition to me being reborn when I died, saying that I deserve the chance.'_ He chuckled at that thought. _'And everyone thought I was a demon as a kid. Still... Kazu's a good friend, but an amateur prankster. I was pulling things much more unique and elaborate than he does when I was 8 in my past life.'_

He sighed as he remembered his old pranks. _'At least I could find some Orange. Digimon remind me of Summons, and without a way back to Mount Myobokuzan or the elemental Nations, I wouldn't be able to summon anymore. I guess, you win some, you lose some.'_ He noticed the sun was about to set over the horizon, and jumped down to the ground, before running off at a brisk pace. _'As much as the bad things that came of my rebirth, there was also good things. This time, I have a family that cares for me.'_

It took Takato a good 5 minutes to get home from Shinjuku Park, which was about half the time as anyone would walking. Kyuubi or not, he still had massive stamina. "Mom, I'm home!" He said, as he walked in the door.

"Hey, Takato. Could you help your father in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing. Just let me wash up first. I just came from the Park. I was training." Takato/Naruto replied.

"Honestly, why do you call it training? Why not just play?"

Naruto did not answer, as he had already gotten into the bathroom to wash up. He came out 5 minutes later, and entered the kitchen. "Sorry I took so long. Let's get cracking!"

"Sure thing, Takato." His father, Takehiro Matsuki replied, as they got to work. Naruto smirked a bit, as he channeled Chakra into the metal spoon, putting it in the center, spinning the liquified dough as if it were a Rasengan, while his father worked on shaping it correctly, before putting it in the Bread oven. They got 50 Loaves in there within 20 minutes. They looked at each other after the 20 minutes were over. "Good teamwork, son."

"It's one of my good points." Naruto replied with a smile.

Takehiro then whispered. "You ever gonna tell your mother about your training?"

"I may sound like a fool sometimes, but I'm not stupid. She'd freak if I told her half of it, while sugarcoating it all." Naruto whispered back.

"What about your past life?"

"The way I see it, that's better off not known to anyone. " Naruto admitted. "I told you last month, because I could tell you could keep quiet about it."

Takehiro nodded. "It's your choice, son. Remember, one thing. I'll always support you. Still, what you've been doing is not exactly easy, you know?"

"Heh. I've just got the knowledge of what I need. I just act on the knowledge. It's one of the reasons Kazu hasn't gotten into any real trouble with authorities. I manage to distract them before Kazu get's busted. I still have at least a hundred criminals I could put on wanted lists if the situation arose."

"Yeah. You always say he's a dunce, but you play a bit of the fool yourself, you know?"

"Underestimation is a way to beat nearly anyone. One of the reasons I beat you that day." Naruto smirked. "You didn't take me seriously, and then you drew the line at when I stuck to the wall, after a mistimed punch."

"I remember that one." Takehiro admitted. "Although, I am surprised you're into Digimon. Did they have them there, too?"

"Nah, I didn't know of Digimon, but they're the closest I can get to a lot of friends of mine, not to mention Summons." Naruto replied. "I still miss Gamakichi, but he'd yell me into oblivion if I didn't make the most of my time."

"I'm also surprised at your comments of Kazu's pranks. I mean, how could they be the work of an amateur."

"When you're called the Demon King of Pranks at 8 years old, in a village filled with Shinobi and Kunoichi that claim to be the best... well, I guess you can get the idea from that."

"Demon King of Pranks?"

"I never pulled what Kazu does, because they're not worth it. They're below my skill level." Naruto then had a fox-like grin on his face. "I also hear there's a new bread store in town."

"I'll give you a week. Show me what you can do then." Takehiro replied.

"Destruction?"

"No physical harm to the store or people there."

Naruto snapped. "Oh well. Any other restrictions?"

Takehiro raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"You want their pride damaged? Reputation? Ran out of town? Scared gutless?" Naruto asked.

Takehiro smirked a bit. "Pride and reputation are a go. The other two? Your choice."

Naruto nodded with a small smirk. "Alright. One week."

As Naruto went to bed that night, he went into his mindscape. Yami had not told Kami or Shinigami about this, but the god took Kurama's memories and knowledge in his mindscape to study while he slept. Being as Kurama was there long before the Demon Wars, he actually had the knowledge of technology and programming. That's what he'd been going through these days, aside from Chakra and Elemental Manipulation. The programming sections were intense, and, while he was in school, the only lessons he actually paid attention to were History, Geography, and Science. The others, he just passed, feigning being distracted. Math was a constant. It didn't matter where you are, it never changes, and Naruto was a whiz at Math and Physics, mainly from figuring out over years of practice what does what, when you do something.

However, tonight was another story. What Naruto was studying, was something he came across that night, that piqued his interest.

He had found information on creating a Pocket Dimension. He may have been far from his old skill level, but that's mainly because he couldn't do much other than work on control, Elemental Manipulation, and Fuuinjutsu.

And among them all, Fuuinjutsu was his favorite. Sure, his ability with the wind was unrivaled, even with his own past life.

All in all, this new life he has is a chance to learn things he never could. He could already make a good 300 Shadow Clones, and train for a few hours. He limits it to 3 hours, because there are times he hangs around with Kazu and Kenta. After learning how to play the game, he had taken to beating Kenta and Kazu, somehow finding that his "Luck of the Draw" was as good as ever. He always drew what he needed.

Just like when he played his father in poker a few times, saying he knew how to play. He always won in gambling games. Naruto smirked at the memory of his father's face. He was also a lot quieter, and more reserved than he was in his last life. He figured if he was living a new life, he'd live it slightly different.

He then turned his head in the field, realizing that one of the traps he set went off. He smiled a bit, knowing that he wasn't going to lose his parents to some thugs while they were sleeping. It was when the door to his room opened, that he left his mindscape, and woke up.

Finding his mother at the door, he got up. "Mom?"

"Takato... You're okay." she whispered.

"Mom... I told you, no matter what happens, I'll be fine."

"But... there was a burglar downstairs."

Naruto nodded. "It's okay mom. Dad and I redid the security around here. I think that he'd be in the park."

"What makes you think that, Takato?"

"You think I wouldn't notice the flaws in Kazu's pranks?" Naruto asked, with a smile. "I improved on some of his pranks, and used them as a security system. Hmm... I wonder which point he triggered."

"You and I are going to talk tomorrow morning, Takato. About the security you and father placed."

"Well, he placed it. I improved it. There's no need to call the cops, mom. It'll all be taken care of by then. No one will know what happened, unless they're awake right now." Takato laid back down. "I think some more sleep would do us some good. Don't worry so much."

"Takato, how can you be so laid back with this? Don't you care?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Of course I care. I wouldn't be saying this if I were worried in the slightest. What do you think I train for? Cooking? Being a scientist? A brute?"

"You're not going to be a brute!" She retorted.

"Of course not, mom. All of those were wrong, anyway. I train... to protect that which is precious to me. You and dad included. If I were worried about something happening to you two, then I wouldn't be this calm. Good night." He then went back to sleep.

"Takato, I'm not done here."

There was a yawn behind her. "Takehiro..."

"Leave him be, honey. I know his reasons for training himself like he does, just not how. He's got a warrior's spirit, and a Lion's heart. He also has the mind of a fox, so I'm not worried. Whatever he did, I doubt he'd get caught, or harm us. No matter what."

They both caught a soft snore after that. "He can't possibly sleep when I was just talking to him."

"Somehow, I don't doubt he is asleep." Takehiro yawns. "I'm going back to bed. Coming honey?"

"Fine... but I'll be talking to him in the morning."

The next morning, there was no evidence that a break-in occurred at the Matsuki Bakery. Business went about as usual, but Naruto was already gone by the time his parents woke up.

"I thought he'd be asleep still." Yoshie Matsuki mused, as the customers came in.

"I'm not surprised he's already out, Honey." Takehiro said from the kitchen. "After all, he's got a few friends, and training. He can't spend all his time here, you know?"

"You said you know what he's training to be. What is it?"

"I know why he's training. He trains, so he can protect everything he has, with both arms. No matter what stares him in the face. Remember when I rented a movie? It was Saw 2. He didn't even flinch at it. His courage is admirable. He didn't even lose any sleep over it."

-with Naruto-

Naruto and someone else was in Shinjuku park. Inside of a dinosaur... thing on a playground. "DarkTyrannomon Digivolves to MetalTyrannomon. Game over, Kazu." Naruto said, completely calm.

"Aw! How do you always win, Takato?"

"Luck of the draw, Kazu. It's all luck of the draw." Naruto replied with a smile. "Anyway, we should get going." He started putting up his cards. "After all, school starts soon."

"Alright. Let's get going." kazu had finished packing his cards in a box before running to the exit of the playground. "Come on, Ms. Asagi is gonna make us wait in the hall if we're late again!"

"Go on without me. I can cover the distance faster without you."

"Whatever, man." Kazu then ran off. As Naruto put his cards up, he nearly forgot that his box was on a ledge, when it fell. He caught the box, but the cards fell out. _'Damn. I guess no matter what happens, I'll always have a few Blonde Moments. Whether I'm still blonde or not.'_

He jumped down and picked up the cards, before coming across one he _knew _he didn't have. It was a Blue metallic card, with the Digimon Symbol on one side. That's not what caught his attention, though.

It was the fact that the card _had it's own energy flowing through it._ That confused him, so he ran it through the card scanner he had, before it got stuck, and lightning sparked out from it. He dropped the scanner purely out of reflex. The card fell, and his scanner started smoking. He then noticed the screen was putting in code after code. He ignored the codes, and picked up all the other cards, and putting them back in the box. He then decided to seal the box in his arm. He then looked around, before making the Dog Handsign, and leaving in a quick whirlwind.

During School, Naruto had actually been thinking on a few things. For some reason, thinking on making a Digimon. He had done so during class. It was then, his teacher, Ms. Asaji asked about a question on the board. It was math.

"Takato?" She called.

Naruto looked up. "The answer is 18, Ms. Asaji."

"Correct, Takato. I swear, you're probably the only in this class that pays attention."

_'I don't really pay much attention. Math has no changes from my last life to this one. I may not have been a bookworm like Sakura, but at least I knew how I was doing what I was. It's Social Studies that I have a few problems with. Mainly the history and Geography, but I get those easily.'_

Naruto then went back to making the Digimon. He finished its stats, and everything else by the time school was out. Half paying attention to the class, and answering questions when he was called.

When school ended, he had just come up with a random name. "Guilmon... It'll work." _'Still, something didn't feel right about that Blue Card. It was _not_ a part of the Card Game. It has a purpose. I'll head to my training grounds, and check it out then.'_ He thought.

"Arf!" A sock puppet made him turn his head. "Oh, hey Jeri."

"Hey, Takato. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just making a Digimon."

"You boys and your Digimon." The girl with a sock puppet giggled. "Is that all you think about?"

"It helps when I'm bored." Naruto replied with a smile. Jeri was a happy go lucky girl. However, he was the only one who knew something was wrong. He knew she lost someone close to her, and she was hiding behind a smile.

He talked with her because of that trait in her eyes. "Anyway, I should get going, Jeri. I have a few things to do."

"Takato, is something wrong?" Jeri asked.

"Not really. Just got to set something up. Check out a few things."

"One of Kazu's pranks?" Jeri asked.

"Nah. It's training."

"Training? What do you train for?"

Naruto knew that look in her eyes. "Look Jeri. It's best if no one know where I'm training. Just know that you're a friend of mine, and I'd rather not let my friends get hurt if I can help it." He got up, and put the sketchpad in his pocket, before walking towards the door. "See ya, Jeri! Hope you have a good day!" He ran off the moment he reached the hallway, and jumped out the window, before disappearing.

The moment Jeri had reached the hallway to tell him to stop running, she paused, not sure where he went.

-Forest-

Naruto was sitting in his newly made Pocket Dimension. He quite literally made an entire forest spanning over 100 miles to train in, with a 5:1 time Ratio. He'd be in here for 10 hours, before heading back. The first thing he did, was dispel the Shadow Clone hidden by the new Bakery.

After processing the information, he wrote down ideas for it, before making 200 Shadow Clones. "Alright, work on the Jutsu We haven't mastered yet! 10 of you come here, first."

Those 10 came up to him, as he unsealed the box of cards. "The 10 of you are to work on Sage Mode. I can't have too many working on it at once, especially since this is a new body. I'll be trying to figure out what I can about that blue Card that got mixed in with my cards earlier. You stay here, though." 9 of them walked off, and began to meditate.

"What?"

"I want you to work on the planning. Cremata's Bakery has be hit hard, but remember the limitations. We're using Ao, for this one."

"Oh yeah. I got lucky."

Naruto nodded, as the Clone began to plan. The Original, on the other hand, opened the box, and found his scanner missing. However, there was a Red and grey device in there. He then noticed something. The new device had the same energy coming from it as the Blue Card did.

And the Blue Card was missing. "So, that card transferred whatever data it had into my scanner transforming it." he then paused for a second. "How come I'm reminded of a Digivice with this thing? Eh, it probably is."

_'I can't say it's the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. After a life like I had as Naruto, Logic just doesn't apply, and Insanity just doesn't bother me. I may be Takato now, but those memories will always be there.'_ Naruto thought, before going through the rest of his cards, making a complete deck out of cards, to use for later. After going through everything he could with the Digivice, he pulled out his drawings of Guilmon. _'I wonder...'_ He tried to put the thing through the scanner he found, before realizing it wouldn't fit. _'too big.'_ He then put them down together, before turning around to face his clones. He then heard the tell tale signs of paper ripping and turned to look at the Digivice, which was taking the pages from the Notepad. He then watched it carefully from a distance, as it scanned each page.

When the last page was scanned, he saw the red glow on the screen. When the glow faded, an egg appeared on it. _'Oh shit. I think I just made Guilmon a real Digimon... and those energy fluxes I've been feeling every few nights... maybe Guilmon will come through one of them when this egg hatches.'_

He then took the liberty of putting it in a seal beneath his wristbands. "Alright, time to work on Agility. Doton: Pillar obstacles!" He slammed his hands on the ground, and a bunch of Stone spires about 8 inches in diameter grew. He then jumped to the top of one, before jumping from one pillar to the next, trying out his old moves, as if fighting several opponents in mid air, going from one pillar to another, never landing on the same pillar he jumped from.

He did all this for hours, before making a spire with a point. What he did with that one was stand on one finger, and perform a wide variety of moves, while keeping himself balanced, switching fingers every 3 minutes. He did this for 30 minutes total each day for the last year. Falling from the height he was at, meaning 10 feet, doesn't hurt him much anymore, but he still tried to avoid it. He may have known how Kurama used Chakra to heal his wounds, and was able to do so himself, he would rather not do so. After he was done with that, he went towards the Shadow Clones working on Sage Mode, noticing that 3 out of the 9 had already achieved it. "Alright, that's enough for you guys. One with Sage Mode dispel. Those without it, also dispel." he then turned to the other Clones. "Those of you working on the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken drop what you're doing and dispel!" After the influx of 50 Shadow Clone settled down, the first clone with Sage mode dispelled, causing him to go Sage Mode himself.

He then made another Shadow Clone. "Alright, let's go for the Rasenshuriken."

He had long since mastered usage of the Rasengan in one hand, but he still needed a Clone for the Rasenshuriken. After it was fully formed, he smirked at the buzzing noise it made, glad he was in a Pocket Dimension. "Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!" He brought it behind him before throwing it. After it got far enough away, it expanded like it should. "Perfect." He said, admiring the handiwork. He then gave a high five to the Clone that helped, before it dispelled. Another Sage Clone dispelled, restarting the timeframe. The other one opened its eyes, and stood up. "Let's go." They then fought using the Kawazu Kumite, the Toad Sage's Fighting Style. The clone lasted long enough to lose Sage Mode, before it dispelled on its own. Naruto then blinked out of Sage mode himself.

He then turned to the others. "Dispel! We'll continue things later! It's been 2 hours, so it should have only been 24 minutes since we came in. We need to make sure the Time Flux point actually works like it should."

The Clones looked at each other, and then dispelled in groups of 10, until only the last Clone working on the prank was left. Naruto had a slight headache, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

In a way, it was. He then looked at the plans made, as the clone looked up. He then whistled. "That's some good shit right there."

"Of course it is. I designed it, and I'm you." The clone retorted.

Naruto smirked. "Still, we'll need to make sure it will work properly. And with the Digivice, I'm not exactly fond of what it means."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. In the show, whenever a Digivice appears in someone's hands, it usually means that something big and bad is coming, and if whatever it is succeeds, then it could cause world destruction, or worse." The Digivice appeared attached to his left wristband. "If this really is a Digivice, then that means my feeling that something big is going to happen isn't completely unfounded. As a Shinobi, we must question every possibility. This thing being a Digivice is one such possibility."

They both nodded, before the clone dispelled, and Naruto flashed out of there.

-that night-

Naruto was in bed, the Digivice in his hand, knowing that it wouldn't get destroyed while he slept, before he actually fell asleep. Only to find himself _not_ in his mindscape.

No, he found himself standing over a newly created burst of fog. He then noticed a girl in there.

He could sense her Chakra levels, before sensing a similar energy to what was on the card before he saw a Lynxmon. _'Oh shit. Is this an actual Battle?'_

"So, it's Lynxmon vs Renamon." The girl walked to the side, and a Renamon walked up. The Lynxmon had the Renamon pinned. "Renamon, Digimodify." The girl spun a card in her hand, ignoring the other 2 cards, before slashing it through the scanner of her Digivice. "Speed Activate."

_'This does not bode well for Shinjuku. The girl has a Digivice as well.'_ Naruto thought. Now that he caught a good look at the girl, he noticed that she had a white shirt with a Broken heart on the front, a trench coat, and pants. _'The girl's a Tomboy. Still... She does look familiar.'_ Her hair was Red orange, and tied in a ponytail. It was after he took in her appearance, nearly burning it into his memory in case he found her later, he noticed that it was also raining.

It was at that point, Renamon had gotten out of the pin, and behind the Lynxmon. Naruto had one thought. _'Sorry, Lynxmon. Game over.'_ He also noticed that the Renamon looked at him, and he winked back. "Diamond Storm!" several clear crystals appeared, and struck the Lynxmon, deleting it, before Renamon had started to absorb the Red Data Particles. Naruto shook his head, before looking at the girl, and Renamon. "So, that's a Renamon in action. Wouldn't be my choice of a Digimon, though. Renamon, if you can hear me, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, former Jinchuuriki of a Kyuubimon that was never a Digimon in the first place. Tell your tamer that there's another one on the block. If she wants to find me, look for a Digimon with no Data next to a human that looks like me." The Renamon looked at Naruto, drawing the girl's attention.

"Another one?" The girl asked.

"No." Renamon replied. "I hear you, Uzumaki. But whether we search for you or not, is her decision."

"Someone saw us?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just let her know. And if she threatens my Digimon, I'll be stepping in until I _know_ he can fight. And just because I'm human, doesn't mean I can't stand up to a Digimon. And know that I know the difference between a Dream, a vision, and an Out-of-body experience. This is the Third one." Naruto then faded from view of the Renamon.

"Renamon..."

"I will explain it later, Rika. Do not worry. No one was truly here."

"Fine. Let's go." They both walked out, Renamon vanishing.

-Matsuki residence-

Naruto woke up much like he always does. He looked at the Digivice in his hand, before remembering the events of last night. He then walked to the window and opened it. "Well, I was wondering when you'd get up." A voice called from below.

"Oh, hey dad."

"So, what's up with you sleeping in this late? You never do."

"Weird dream. That's about it." Naruto replied.

"By your standards?"

"Not really by my standards, but if I told anyone else I'd probably be slammed in a mental hospital." Naruto shrugged.

"Alright. I'll drop it. As long as it doesn't affect you, I won't mind."

Naruto nodded, before closing the window, and looking at his Digivice, before attaching it to a belt loop on his pants. _'I'll need to know when the Digiegg hatches.'_

It wasn't long before Naruto met Kazu and Kenta at their usual hangout. "Hey guys, what would you say if Digimon were real?"

"Why do you ask, chumley? Surely you're not thinking about trying to create your own digimon, right?" Kazu joked.

"Nah, I already did that. It's just an idea I passed over last night. The thought wouldn't leave me, thinking that, maybe, they _were_ real. I mean, if they were real, wouldn't they, I don't know, fight their way here, or something?"

"Eh, probably. But you don't really think they are, do you?" Kenta asked.

"I believe its possible they do. Whether they really do or not, I couldn't say for sure until I saw the truth either way, I guess." Naruto shrugged. His Digivice was hidden by a small Genjutsu, which he managed to learn from Kurama. It would've been impossible to detect at that point. After a while, Kazu and Kenta were leaving, and Naruto felt a pulse from his Digivice. "Sorry guys, I gotta get going early today."

"You ain't trying to get out of the prank, are ya?"

"Wait, you're planning a prank today?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"Leave me out of it. I'm working on my own anyway. Just... stay away from the Bakery on 10th street for the next week. Trust me, you'd be safer if you weren't." Naruto jumped down and ran off, jumping the fence, before taking out his Digivice, and bringing up a compass. _'Alright. Let's go find Guilmon.'_

He followed the Digivice, and, surprisingly, didn't look up once. He still never hit anyone, side stepping when someone came rushing towards him, jumping over a Saw horse to a Construction site, before, he found the right area. When he looked up, he sighed. _'I think I got that from Kakashi-sensei.'_

It wasn't long until a beam of light appeared, and right in front of Naruto. He then looked at the now forming Digimon. Being as he was at the top of a pit in what seemed to be the Industrial District, he jumped down, right next to the bio-emerging Digimon. As a fog exploded from right next to him, he stood his ground, only his clothes being affected by the gust of wind.

"Guilmon... Is that you?" Upon closer inspection, he nodded with a smile. "It is... My name is Takato Matsuki."

The Guilmon was sniffing, and Naruto knew it. Guilmon then charged fire in his mouth, and fired it at a nearby pipe, where Naruto knew there was a couple rats. Direct hit.

He whistled. "Not bad, Guilmon." He sniffed a bit more, and turned towards him. "You gonna shoot a Pyro Sphere at me too?"

The Guilmon sniffed at Naruto, before cocking its head to the side. "Hi."

Naruto smiled. "Hey, Guilmon."

-back at the Matsuki residence-

Naruto walked up the stairs, saying hi to his parents.

"You're home late. What's up?"

"Nothing much, dad. Just extended training." Naruto replied.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Takato. It's not healthy."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm fine, really. If it makes you feel any better I'll let you check me out before I go to sleep tonight." Naruto replied.

"There's no need for that, Takato." Takehiro said. "Remember, no matter what you do, I'll be behind you all the way. As long as you're walking, I know you'll be fine."

"Just tell mom what happened the last time we went camping, and how I was after that." Naruto said. "That is, if you didn't tell her. But try to make it so she understands that nothing was truly wrong." Naruto motioned for Guilmon to go up the stairs since he was under a Genjutsu, knowing that his mom wouldn't like having a Digimon in the house.

Up in his room, Guilmon walked around, sniffing things. "Guilmon, stop." Naruto said in a stern but calm voice. Guilmon stopped where he was, and slowly turned to Naruto, who was walking toward him. "Hold still. I'll be able to let you know a few things, but I won't be able to show you much. Just enough to know languages, and the like." Naruto put his right hand on Guilmon's forehead, the fingers between the Wing-like ears. _'Now that I think about it, what possessed me to create something like this?'_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he focused on sending information that should be known. Namely: the area, what they can do, possibilities, the differences he knew of between Humans and Digimon, along with the fact that the two were partners. When he was done, he nodded, and removed his hand. "Guilmon?"

"Yes, Takato?" Guilmon asked, in a childish dinosaur voice.

"Good. How much information did you get from that?"

"Uh... Naruto is Takato, a lot of images of Jutsu..." looking at Naruto, he nodded. "And where I am."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, you know that I hid you in a Genjutsu, right?" Guilmon bobbed his head. "Well, I'll have to keep you in my Training Ground for now. My mom would throw a fit, you know?"

"Aw... Why?"

"She doesn't know much about who I really am, meaning my life as Naruto, or anything that I showed you I can do." Naruto looked at the door, before looking back at Guilmon. "My mom would freak, and try to delete you, or just kick you out, but this way, we don't have to worry about that. My dad may know who I was then, but he has no idea how much I went through. Just that I'm regaining my skill so I protect that which is precious to me." He then sighed. "Dad, I know you're on the other side of the door, trying to listen in."

Takehiro went through the door and closed it behind him. "So, who is this?"

"Well... since you know about me being Naruto in a past life..."

"We'll talk about that when you're ready to do so, Takato. No matter how you look at it, you're not Naruto anymore. You're Takato Matsuki. You're my son, now, whether you were reincarnated or not."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well, this is Guilmon. I didn't think it was a good idea to let anyone know about him unless there was no other choice. Digimon aren't known to be real except to a select few."

"I can only imagine. You're going to hide him tomorrow, right? You know your mother would freak if she saw him."

"I know, and I'm 2 steps ahead of you. I'm a former Shinobi, I know just where to hide him and how to hide him in plain sight during the day. He's only going to be here for tonight. Still, my training will have to be changed to accommodate Guilmon here." Naruto admitted. "And I've been working on on the way back. It's the real reason I came back so late. "

Takehiro nodded. "You used Training as an excuse, knowing that we'd buy it."

"It's a valid reason for me to be back late. After all, I _do_ train and I _have_ lost track of time while training before."

"I know that... but your mother doesn't. How long do you plan on hiding it from her?"

Naruto looked at the door, before walking to Guilmon, putting the Genjutsu back up. "I don't think I can anymore." He said, looking at the door again.

"She followed me up here, didn't she?" Takehiro sighed.

"You're damn right I did." Yoshie said, with an angry undertone. "Now, why were you keeping things from me?"

Naruto sighed. "First off, how much did you hear? I'll need to know that before I say anything, and before you say anything, the only reason I didn't say so before is because I _know_ how you'd react if I said anything on it."

"You're going to tell me _everything_, young man."

Naruto sighed. _'I knew she'd be like this when she found out. I was just hoping it wasn't so soon.'_

"Alright... I'll tell you what dad already knows." Naruto went into his life as a Shinobi, as Naruto Uzumaki, what kind of world he came from, what went on there, the government, economy, technology, and the like. "Dad... he doesn't know much about my childhood. And I died at 52, only to be reborn as your son. That's what my training is for. To get back to my level back then. I can prove it if you want me to."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yoshie questioned with a raised eyebrow. Naruto walked to the wall, before putting his foot on it, and walking up the wall, causing both of his parents to widen their eyes.

He took it further and went onto the ceiling, before looking at them in concern. "This is a basic thing I could do back then. I could do it on pure reflex, or even sleep on the ceiling if I wanted to. Seriously, I can. I did it before. Surprised the heck out of Sakura when she found me the next morning. And if that's not enough..." He held out a hand and made a Rasengan in milliseconds. "Would this do it?" Takehiro nodded dumbly.

Yoshie on the other hand was torn. Her son was a Shinobi. An Assassin in a past life. She didn't know what to think.

And he was showing proof right in front of her eyes. "And you didn't say this because you thought that... That I..."

"I thought that you wouldn't count me as your son." Naruto said, sadly. He then let go and landed on his feet. "If you knew how much danger I've been in before, I knew you'd freak. I may have played the fool back then, but I was never truly stupid. I knew by the time I was five that people would never believe me if I told them. The only reason dad knew is because of what happened on the last Camping trip. He found me trapped under a few trees, and I was healing my wounds at that point already. They were almost gone by the time he got there. All that was left was a few bruises, and even they were gone by the time we got to you."

Takehiro sighed before looking at his wife. "Honey I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but..." He didn't finish as she gave Naruto a hug.

"You thought... we wouldn't accept you if we knew? That we never had a son?" She asked, sadly.

"Y-yeah... I... I didn't want to ruin your lives by telling you... Or have you abandon me." Naruto whispered.

She pulled back a bit, tears welling in her eyes. "You may have been Naruto then... but you're Takato Matsuki now. You're my son. You want to be like you were then but you're Takato, not Naruto."

"I'm not planning on going back to who I was. Just get my skills back up to then." Naruto whispered. "If there's one thing that never changed, and doesn't have to... it's that I still care for everyone that I consider precious to me. It's why I'm trying to get back to my old skill level. So I can help protect you both. You're my family now. You're already precious to me."

Takehiro joined in on the hug. "Hey, Naruto? Guilmon?"

"I was going to tell her afterwards... if she didn't faint because of it." Naruto said, as he stood back. His parents looked at him, as he held up his left hand in the Half-ram sign. The Genjutsu around Guilmon broke, and revealed him. "Say hi, Guilmon."

"Hi." Guilmon raised his left hand... claw? "I'm Guilmon."

"What... what is this?"

Instead of speaking, Naruto took out a few pages of paper. "This is Guilmon's stats, and everything else about him. I kind of created him when I was bored yesterday. It was during school, and I still answered questions when I was called on."

"You should have been studying, Takato." Yoshie stated.

"It's not worth studying for Math tests. The only times I ever really pay attention in class is during Social Studies and Science. Language Arts is simple, as I use it too much not to. Math is math. It doesn't matter where you are. Math never changes. On that, I can promise. Parts of Science haven't changed, but with my extensive variety of injuries in the past, mainly as Naruto, I think I've got Human Anatomy down pat. You don't heal yourself as often as I do, and _not_ learn anything about the human body. Not to mention I had grandkids when I... died."

"Naruto had the grandkids. Not Takato... right?"

Naruto nodded. "I could have had a kid by now, if I actually wanted to."

"You're not old enough for that. You couldn't..."

"Fertilize an egg? Having 7 Children of my own with one person, I know how sex works. I don't really need "The Talk" because I've seen it firsthand. And as to it actually happening?" Naruto transformed into his Naruko form. "This is my Naruko form... and it is completely possible for me to get pregnant if I left it on 24/7." He then transformed back to his usual Takato form. "Having a child is extremely easy. Not to mention, distractions for Kazu. Seriously, I've been using people I've fought against... one of which was..." he looked at his mother as if asking for permission.

"What? You want to curse him out?" Naruto nodded. "How long?" He shrugged. "Alright, just tell me how bad he is, without cursing him out."

"Let's just say tearing him apart on the Cellular level is not enough of a punishment for everything he's done to me alone. Add on to that, he was a gay pedophile, after someone I considered a brother, brainwashed said brother, killed the one I considered a Grandfather, started 2 wars, and killed countless others, experimenting on helpless civilians, and even Shinobi and Kunoichi all to further his goals. In other words, he could be split into 9 pieces, and go into all 9 circles of hell, sorry about the language, and it _still_ wouldn't be enough of a punishment in my opinion. And that's just what I _do_ know of. There's bound to be more that I never found out about."

"You're kidding me." Takehiro said, not bothering to hide his shock.

"I wish I were. There's only one person that tops him on my "Shit List" as people call it. Basically, it's people that should have died, and I would do nearly anything to kill them myself." Naruto noticed the tensed forms of his current parents. "Don't worry, no one is on that list right now... But I have a feeling someone or some_thing _is going to make it there soon. But... do you want to know what this person did that was so bad?"

"I think that can wait." Takehiro said.

"No... I need to say this... He caused an entire World War by himself... and killed my parents. Not you, my other parents. He killed off his own family, committed mass genocide in another country, and led a group of the most dangerous Shinobi that were alive at the time. They were after me, and those like me. Jinchuuriki. I managed to finally destroy him, sure. But what he did cannot be forgiven. Even in death."

They were officially scared. "If you want to see my training, I'll be going through it again tomorrow, since there's no school. I'll even show you a few things. Aside from my own Jutsu, namely Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, and Shadow Clone Jutsu, I haven't gone for anything above a Low B-rank in any element. Believe it or not, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is my favorite, followed closely by Rasengan. It's the creation of my father. Rasenshuriken, I created from the Rasengan." Seeing their faces. "No, I will not use it here, nor will I use it unless I have no other choice. I've got it ready in case I need it, but I don't want to use it. I had it marked as a forbidden for a good reason." He shook his head. "Anything else, you'll have to come to my training because I'll be showing you what I've been doing, before getting to my training with Guilmon."

"Why train him?"

"I created him. I don't know why, but I did. And look." He pulled out his Digivice. "This, if I'm not mistaken, is a Digivice. If I'm right, and it is, then that means that something big and dangerous is coming. Aside from that, I was _chosen_ to do this." he looked at it with a sad, yet hopeful look. "I've been trying to regain my skills for the last few years, ever since I was 8. When I was 7... I had a feeling something was going to happen. And I wouldn't like it one bit. Something that would trigger my anger to levels beyond recognition. I did what I could to get back to who I was, figuring that it could help. When I get those kinds of feelings, something bad happens. And it's _never_ wrong. This..." He gestured to the Digivice. "This is just fuel to the flame. Something to add to my bad feeling all those years ago. If this means anything like the show does, it means something on the level of Worldwide Cataclysm is going to happen soon. How soon, I'm not sure. But Digimon are somehow involved. This may be speculation, and you may not like it, but I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Is there anything to convince you not to do this?" Yoshie asked, tears still drawing from her eyes.

Naruto shook his head. "The last time someone tried to keep me from a war because I was a target of the opponent, no one could stop me from getting to the battlefield. I doubt there's anything you could say or do to make me change my mind."

"But you're..." Yoshie started.

"Honey... it wouldn't do any good. He's got a point. He's as stubborn as a bull, cunning as a fox, courageous as a lion, and loyal as a wolf. Not to mention he saved his own world. It's what he does. We can't stop him, so we should support him wherever we can." Takehiro said. "Takato, no matter what happens, I'll be happy as long as you're happy. I may not like what you choose but... It's your decision." He then got down to eye level with him. "I may not be the voice of reason in this family, but that doesn't mean I can't figure out when something is futile. Arguing with you when you make up your mind, from what you said, is futile. You'd do it, whether we so yes or no."

"You can't be serious!"

"Actually... he's right. The only one that _ever_ changed my mind on something like that was my wife at the time. After she came out of her shell... well, she was far too stubborn for me to say no. Not even my children, and grandchildren could do that. Children could compromise, Grandchildren, not so much. I doubt that you could find anything to make me change my mind. It's getting late, though. We'll need the rest. You two more than me. This _is_ a huge load on the mind, after all. You'll need to absorb what I said. I'll wait for you in the morning. Can we have the store closed tomorrow?"

Yoshie nodded. "Tomorrow is a day off anyway."

"If you're going to be doing this... how do you plan to attend school?"

Naruto smirked. "Shadow Clones have a few good advantages. Particularly, the Memory Transfer Ability. I could send a reinforced Shadow Clone and have it go for me if I have to do something. It's a simple matter for me to switch with it if something comes up and I'm in school. I'd be using my old Naruto form. More specifically, what I wore in Sage Mode." (A/N: Sage Mode Naruto outfit, minus Sage Mode) "If you see anything like this" He transformed into his Sage Mode outfit. "Basically, it's me doing what I have to, and keeping my cover as Takato Matsuki. I just know that some government official would be going after me if they ever found out a kid, of all people was getting into situations as dangerous as this. This isn't the Elemental Nations. One of the reasons why I'm accepting this so easily. I have far too many covers. People that no one would bother to question." He then released the Transformation. "It won't dispel if I get hit either. Trust me, it took me getting my arm bitten off, before I was forced to revert back. As for when I changed back, my arm was completely unharmed and in one piece. Just... make sure that anyone of your friends don't come over with snakes. I have a justified hatred of snakes of all kinds."

"How so?"

"Remember the Pedophile I told you about?" Naruto asked. "He's why. He used them, and even emulated them to a point. Needless to say I have a justified hatred of Snakes. I might try to kill it if it even _looks_ at me. I could bear them when a friend of mine named Anko summoned them, because _she_ didn't try to kill me. She only tried to seduce me. She failed epically. I'm immune to Seduction. Always have been. Unless I'm _already_ taken with them, it won't work. Besides, she wasn't my type anyway."

"Too much..." Takehiro said, as he walked out, holding his head.

"What _is_ your type?"

"Feisty, and stubborn." Naruto said. "Red head is a bonus. Hinata may not have fallen under any of them, but she was fond of me, even when I didn't realize it. She was worth it. It's the reason I had a crush on Sakura, which later turned into a Brother-sister relationship." He then walked Guilmon over to the bunk-bed. "No, if only I had my old Sword: Brother Blood. I'd be using that against whatever threat comes." He then took out some goggles. They were cosplay replicas of Tai Kamiya's from the show. "If I'm gonna be doing the Digimon thing, it's a good thing I hid these from you, mom. You'd have thrown them out the moment you found them. The leader always has goggles... I just wish I had my old pair. They were orange."

Yoshie nodded. "Alright... if you can get me a good picture of it tomorrow, I'll special order them if you want. You deserve a family. You didn't have one in your last life. I guess whatever childhood you have now has been ruined by this."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it." he then looked at his mother, with a pained look. One someone his age shouldn't have. His eyes, though, showed fierce determination. The same determination that gave him the title: "Bearer of the Will of Fire". "I'm not going to let any harm come to those close to me. _Nothing_ will stop me from protecting them when I have even the smallest chance of doing so. I will act on that chance, if it means they will be protected. That is my Nindo. It always has been, and always will be. Whether I'm a Shinobi or not doesn't matter. And I never go back on my word. Believe it." He smiled a bit, remembering how he always said that, before going to take a shower. "I'm gonna take a shower, and hit the sack. Guilmon, we'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. Both of us."

Guilmon nodded. "Okay. That was a good talk. When do I start?"

"You don't really know anything that I don't know, and haven't said." Naruto admitted. "There's really nothing left to say."

"Oh... Okay." Guilmon nodded. Naruto then went to the bathroom, and came back, to sleep.

And with sleep came another weird dream.

One he wasn't sure what to make of.

-dream-

_Naruto found himself in darkness. Nothing in any direction to see. Finding it useless to see, he closed his eyes trying to find wind currents. He then turned himself around. "What do you want?"_

"_**I did not expect you here."** A voice said, before a path of sewers that Naruto was all too familiar with appeared. **"Find me, if you dare."**_

_Naruto sighed. "And here I thought Kurama was gone." He then started to walk a well known path, to a gate, but there was no seal, and the gate was open. "Alright, Kurama, you can come out now."_

_What he saw, wasn't what he expected. No, what he saw was a giant dragon. **"I do not know of this Kurama. I am Megidramon."**_

"_Okay, and I can tell by your form that you're not Kurama. Kurama is like a giant Red Orange furred version of Kyuubimon, only more like a Virus type because of the ingrained hatred in him." Naruto shrugged. "So, what are you doing in my mind?"_

"_**It is because of the Digimon you created. You see this symbol on my chest?"** Naruto nodded. **"It is the symbol a great power. One that is too powerful for any Digimon aside from myself to control. And I was deleted. It took all 13 Royal Knights, the 7 Demon Lords, the other 3 of the Great Dragons, and the 5 Sovereigns to take me down, and I still almost won."**_

_Naruto didn't flinch at the angry tone. Instead, he whistled. "That's got to be a lot of power in you. So, that doesn't explain why you're in my mind... Although, I think it has something to do with Guilmon."_

"_**You are quick. Yes, your Guilmon took **_**my****_ data upon his creation. A Tamer is what helps Digimon Digivolve in the Southern Quadrant. That is the quadrant you'd go to if you went to the Digital World. Digivolution from rage will trigger it. Especially if you go into a Mega form. If it happens through Rage, and you go from Ultimate to Mega, your Guilmon will turn into a Mindless version of me. Be mindful of your rage, tamer."_**

_Naruto nodded, knowing what Rage did to him. Then an idea came to mind. "You said you have complete control over it, right?"_

"_**No human, special or not, can handle the kind of power I hold. The Digital Hazard, cannot be tamed."**_

"_People said the same thing about Kurama's power, and yet I tamed that. Kurama had enough power in _one _of his tails to crush mountains and cause Tsunamis... and I proved it to work in one swipe. Mountain first." Naruto pointed out. "The power was not mine, either. With the right instruction, I _can_ teach him to control it. Nothing is impossible, and I've experienced that firsthand. Hell, my own existence _defined _the impossible."_

"_**Please, you are a human."**_

"_Tell me. Have you ever heard of the Term Jinchuuriki?"_

"_**Highly well. There was only one that I have ever respected, Takato Matsuki."**_

"_If it was a male, would it be one named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in the Elemental Nations?"_

"_**How do you know of him?"**_

_Naruto looked directly into the eyes of the Megidramon. "Because he's staring you down in the face as I speak. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, reborn as Takato Matsuki."_

"_**Impossible..."**_

"_I said before, I have the living definition of the impossible." Naruto retorted. "I _can_ help Guilmon control it. Believe it."_

_Megidramon was silent for a few seconds. **"I will give you the power of the Hazard yourself. Along with the knowledge of what it can do. Train yourself to control it, before you train your partner in its usage. And make sure no one knows of what it is. The less that know, the better."**_

"_Yeah. My parents might freak if they found I held that kind of power... again. I had just come clean about my past life as a Jinchuuriki. Now I'm a bearer of another power that is as strong, if not stronger. They wouldn't be able to handle it." Naruto paused. "Can you tie it into my Chakra? Kind of like a second element?"_

"_**That is doable. However, I would have to reinstate the Shiki Fuujin."**_

"_No need for that. Just make a ball of the energy required, and I'll close the gate. This place is proof of the seal still being intact, there's just nothing to seal, so there's no reason for it to show. I can hold it back with the Shiki Fuujin, until I can completely control it myself. When that happens, I'd be able to hold back Guilmon if he goes berserk because of me. Kurama's power raged out of control with _my_ rage. I know how to keep my cool until someone kills a very close friend. And by that, I mean an actual death, not unconsciousness, or severely injured. With My Shadow Clones, I should be able to get it down within a few weeks, if not months. By the time anything big enough for me to use it in a fight or strong enough to kill someone close to me would come along, I would most likely already have complete control over it."_

"_**I will watch over you and your partner, Uzumaki. Hopefully you do not fail. I have given you the benefit of a doubt. Don't mess it up."**_

_Naruto simply gave Megidramon a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I surpass people's expectations all the time. I'll be fine. I guess setting up a Pocket Dimension was a good idea." Megidramon then turned into a small red ball, and Naruto willed the gate closed, and locked it. "I won't let you down, Megidramon. We _will_ control it."_

Naruto soon found himself in his grassland mindscape, finding a new book in his hands. "Digital Hazard... Time to get cracking." Naruto then opened up the book, and read it intently.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, time for chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto, Guilmon, Takehiro and Yoshie were in a small clearing in the abandoned area of Shinjuku park. "Alright, here we are."

"There's no sign of training here."

Naruto shook his head, before slamming both hands on the ground. The four of them glowed and vanished.

They found themselves in a much larger clearing, with a forest surrounding it. What really caught their attention though, was the lack of buildings in the area. Naruto turned to look at them. "Welcome to my Training Grounds. It's got a 5:1 Time ratio meaning an hour back home would be 5 hours here. I made this to help relearn my more destructive Jutsu. Not exactly a wanted thing, but the fact that I figure I'll need them one of these days, it's a good thing I did. Alright, time to start working." He pulled out a box of Digimon Cards, and made 2 Shadow Clones. "Take a deck, and fight each other. We'll need our best combos in mind, if we're going to use them."

"Right!" The two took the box and ran off to another area. Naruto then turned to the giant field, and made a familiar Cross seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 230 Shadow Clones appeared. "Alright, 30 of you work on Megidramon's gift! Make sure you're a decent distance away from the others when you do. Draw on it, but _control_ _it_. Same rules as Kurama's Chakra! Move it!"

30 of them ran into the forests in different directions. The statement drew the attention of the others. "It happened after the talk, and I'd rather not explain it just yet. Just know that it is _extremely_ powerful, and _very _dangerous. Before I even _think_ about using it frequently, I'm going to learn to _control_ it. When I have complete control over it, I'm going to teach Guilmon, because he also has that kind of power. It's locked away right now, but if I already have complete control over it, I can reign him back. That's why it's important to do so. I'm only giving myself access to 0.1% of it. I don't trust it with you both here." He then turned to his clones. "50 of you teach Guilmon how to use his normal attacks, meaning Rock Breaker and Pyro Sphere, effectively. Get it so he can fire a Pyro Sphere within seconds of starting it. Make it possible for him to use it 5 times a second while retaining accuracy."

"Right!"

Naruto then made a few handsigns, and hit the ground towards his parents, forming a barrier around them. "As long as you don't leave the barrier, you'll be safe from anything I or my clones use."

"Why would..." Takehiro started, before seeing his smirk. Naruto turned around. "Everyone that hasn't been assigned a task... UZUMAKI BATTLE ROYALE!"

"YOSH!" The real Naruto charged into the clone army, taking them down one by one.

_Dodge, duck, dip, dive, handstand, spin kick, duck, sweep kick_ Naruto thought. He knew his parents were watching. _Jump, flip, kick, dodge, right hook, jump back._

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto shouted, as he performed a flying spin kick, taking out 4 clones with it, before landing a punch on a fifth. Naruto made a Rasengan on his foot, and kicked. "Spiraling Dynamic Entry!" He went through 3 clones that were conveniently lined up for him.

Meanwhile, Yoshie and Takehiro were watching Naruto with wide eyes. "He's... he's so strong." Yoshie said, gobsmacked.

"I... I knew he was good... but not this good." By this time, the 150 Clones that started it, had gone down to 24. "Konoha Daisenpuu!" Make that 19. Chakra covered his fist. "Shoryuken!" a Fire chakra enhanced uppercut.

"Hey! This is supposed to be a Straight Taijutsu fight!"

"That _was_ Taijutsu, minion." Naruto retorted. "It's just enhanced with Fire Chakra. If Baachan's Super Strength counts as Taijutsu, so does that."

The clones blanched, but charged nonetheless. One of them got the bright idea of using said grandma's moves. "Painful Sky leg!" He drop kicked the ground, taking out 2 Clones, and... a log?

"You're kidding me..." The clone's eye twitched, before being punched in the back.

"Never forget the log." Naruto said. "For it is the savior of _all_ Shinobi, from Academy Student to Kage, and beyond." He kicked behind him, getting rid of another Clone. "15 left eh?"

They all charged, and Naruto dodged and weaved, before all 15 clones were dispelled with a single pulse. He turned to his parents, who were shocked at what he did. He walked up to them, a little exhausted. He got inside the barrier, and sat down, a pillar of earth behind him. "Phew. Stamina freak or not, that takes a lot out of you."

"Let me check you out." Yoshie said, causing Naruto to remove his shirt. "I was only really hit 3 times. Nothing too serious, as I reinforced my skin with Chakra when I knew I couldn't avoid it."

She checked him out, nonetheless. Takehiro doing the same while she did. "I gotta say, Takato. You got off a lot better than I would've thought."

"Yeah... Most of my condition is not from injury... but rather physical exhaustion. My body can only do so much, and handle so much Chakra usage. I won't be able to do anything for about 30 minutes. So... any questions?"

They were there, with Naruto getting periodic memories from the Clones training the Digital Hazard and a few from training Guilmon, that decided to be complete idiots.

Naruto then winced at one of them. "What just happened?"

"One my clones with Guilmon..." Naruto reached for his unmentionables. "Let's just say Guilmon has good aim, and leave it at that."

"Nut shot?" Yoshie asked.

"Nut shot." Naruto replied.

"Ouch." Takehiro added.

"Try getting hit with a 1,433 Degree Fireball there."

"Wait, how do you know how hot it is?"

"Remember, I created Guilmon. I know the full aspects of _all_ of his attacks. Pyro Sphere is one of them." Naruto explained. "I should know, better than anyone." He looked up at the sky. "Time frame?"

A few numbers appeared like a clock, showing 3:22:56, and counting. "Well, its been 3 hours and 23 minutes here."

-elsewhere-

A red haired girl was walking down the streets. "Renamon... where is the Digimon you said was coming? The one without any data on it."

A Blonde fox appeared. "I have been searching for it myself. I have had no luck. Should I search for information on the Tamer?"

"Do so." Renamon vanished, before Rika sighed. _'Renamon, you better not mess this up. You said it had already appeared. And there's only one bio-emerged Digimon that we haven't taken care of. It's already here. Best to get rid of it quickly.'_

-Shinjuku Park-

Renamon found two boys that were talking. "Hey Kazu?"

"What, Kenta?"

"I tried calling Takato's house earlier. No one picked up. When I checked it out in person, the Bakery was closed, and the lights were off. I think Takato's on vacation, or something."

"No way. He'd at least tell where he went. Besides, the fact that he actually asked us about Digimon Being real is actually kind of strange for him. I mean, he's always been a thinker, not to mention he's a good Digimon Card Player. He learned quickly, too. If nothing else, I have to give him that."

"Remember when he showed us that picture of his own created digimon? That Guilmon?" Renamon was attentive at that.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know. That thing is like a more powerful version of Agumon in Rookie form. He hasn't even come up with a Champion, or Ultimate level for it. Not to mention its scales add defense points. He even balanced it out, putting in a lesser mind for it, along with it being a Virus type."

"I don't even know how he knew half of what he wrote down. It's like it's not even his first creation."

"You and I both know that's not true. He got interested in Digimon, and we taught him how to play. He went from total newbie to master in a few days. Besides, he's smarter than he lets on. I can see it. I just don't know what it is I see." Kenta pointed out. "He's partially an outcast, not by force, but by choice. He hangs out with outcasts more than he does us. I wouldn't be surprised if he started to hang out with that Henry kid in Mr. Mori's class."

"Yeah, you've got a point." Kazu admitted. "There is something different about him. It's like he's wise beyond his years, or something. I mean, half the time, he doesn't even seem like he's paying attention in class, and he _still_ gets the top of the class. Not only that, he's even one of the top students in the school in PE. He's a living impossibility, Kenta. I don't know how to explain it."

_'This would be good information to relay. This Takato. He may bear a connection to Naruto Uzumaki. If only they would give a description. Still, these two would know what he looks like...'_ Renamon thought, before a Naruto came up to them. "Hey guys. What's up?"

_'It's him.'_

"Bout time you got here, chumley."

"Yeah, Takato. Where you been?" Kenta questioned.

"Just planning for the next _duel_. I need to be prepared for anything." Renamon noticed the emphasis on the word duel. Takato turned his head slightly, and Renamon saw the corner of his eye. _'It _IS_ him. Takato...'_

"So, what happened to the Bakery?"

"Closed for the day." Naruto admitted. "The others can pick up the slack. There's 3 other bakeries, and they were already notified, since they're on good terms with ours. They're stepping up their work schedules today because of it."

"So, Matsuki Bakery is closed all day today?"

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto said. "Anyway, how about a game?"

"2 on 1. I'm not going against you on my own, you know? I'm not stupid." Kazu retorted.

"Fine by me." Naruto then got out a deck box, and released his deck. "And by the way, Kazu? Your pranks are done like an amateur. If you want a true master, I told you about the Bakery on Tenth. It's getting hit tomorrow."

"Why would I target that?"

"Who said you were?" Naruto retorted with a smirk. "I know you wouldn't be able to get past their security system. Your not smart enough, nor are you perceptive enough. You wouldn't know if someone was listening in on us right now. I would." His head slightly turned towards Renamon, with a smirk, showing that he knew she was there. "Meaning, I would probably send them packing before they heard something that they _shouldn't_ hear."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe me being a Tamer, and training a Guilmon with a power far beyond our imagination." Naruto said, nonchalantly, while shrugging. "Who knows?"

Renamon took that as her cue and left. It took a full 3 seconds for the statement to circulate, before all 3 laughed at the faux joke, as they began their match. All throughout the match, Naruto had a hidden smirk.

And to think he still won. He only lost one of his own Digimon before winning. "Damn. I lost again."

"Look on the bright side. You lasted longer than you usually do. What really counted for your loss was the lack of teamwork." Naruto said, collecting his cards. "When you're tag teaming someone else, you need to be able to work _with_ your partner. If you and your teammate can't fight well together, then you're more likely to lose than win. A team is at its best when all members work well together, and _trust_ each other. Without that trust, the belief that your partner is there for you, and they deliver with gusto, a team is more useless than the individual."

"Where do you learn this stuff, chumley?" Kazu questioned.

"Let's just say I have my moments. It's why I tend to keep an eye on the outcasts. They tend to have no one there for them, or if it's by choice, they're there, but at the same time, don't see anyone else."

"Why would you help them, though? It's not like you owe them, or anything." Kazu asked. He was curious.

"Do I need a reason to do what's right?" Naruto asked. "Is there supposed to be a reason? Or is it because you don't think that helping out unless you gain something from it is good?"

"Well... I'm just saying what people do. No one helps people just to help."

Naruto shook his head. "Kazu, if there's one thing you need to learn from me it's this: Helping someone in trouble out is like climbing a mountain. It's not about how fast I get there, or what's waiting on the other side. The whole point of it, is the climb, and knowing that you're doing the right thing. It's why I stick up for the outcasts. They need someone to stick up for them when no one else will. It's why I help them. It's not because I wish I could help, but it's because I _can_ help. It's like I can look at them and see what they've gone through. See what made them outcasts. And then break through whatever wall they built to protect themselves from others. I can do that, and have done so. Jeri Katou is something whose mask I haven't broken, though."

"Wait, that girl has a mask? I never saw her with a mask... well, unless that puppet counts as one."

Naruto shook his head. "It's her smile. You ever wondered why she closes her eyes when she smiles? It's to hide the pain in her eyes."

"Where's all this stuff coming from, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged, as he got up. "That's something that I couldn't tell you, whether I knew or not." He then walked off.

It didn't take him long to come across the girl near the abandoned area of the park. "I was wondering when you'd show up, miss." Naruto said.

"So, you're Uzumaki, huh? How come there are no records of you anywhere?" The girl asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a past life. Not who I am now, but who I was then." Naruto replied. "I see you told her what you heard from Kazu and Kenta, Renamon."

"I was right. You did notice me." Renamon said, right after appearing. "Where is this Guilmon?"

"Not until I learn the full name of your tamer. She gives me her name, I'll give her mine. And I know you heard what I said after your fight with that Lynxmon." Naruto replied.

"Rika Nonaka."

Naruto then snapped his fingers. "That's why you looked so familiar. You're the Digimon Queen."

"Flattery will get you no where." Rika retorted.

"Never said I was. In fact, titles mean nothing to me. If you're after Guilmon, I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Naruto replied, before taking out a deck. "Care for a game? Guilmon's currently resting after his training session. I'll be getting back to him in an hour or so. He's not ready to fight yet."

"Then why would you fight in his stead?" Renamon questioned. "Surely, you don't think you can defeat a Digimon by yourself."

"You don't do half the stuff I have and not pick up a few things. Why do you think I sensed you before I even got to Kazu and Kenta?" Naruto questioned.

"I find that unlikely." Rika retorted, before Naruto disappeared.

"The truth lies not in the physical eyes, but rather the mind's eye." Naruto said, from behind her, his back to hers.

Rika quickly jumped forward, and looked at Naruto, her eyes showing the shock the rest of her face hid.

"Your eyes are like mine once were, Rika." Naruto said, turning around to meet her eyes with his own. "You see people, but you do not see the person. You are around others, yet you are alone." His face was completely neutral. "Why do you push others away?" Rika's face didn't show anything, but Naruto knew he hit a mark. He could feel her Chakra. "Why do you not look in front of you?" confusion. "Who are you, really? Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen? Rika Nonaka, the daughter of the famous Rumiko Nonaka? Or Rika Nonaka, the self-imposed loner?"

"Shut up..." She whispered.

"Did I hit a nerve? Or is it that you know that I'm right, yet don't want to admit it?"

"Shut up..." Her voice was slightly louder.

"We all have problems, Rika. Even I do. People that do what you are, tend to lead corrupted lives. Outcasts, loners, they always find themselves alone. Even in a room filled with others that care about them, family members, friends. It doesn't matter who the people are. They are always alone. Why? Because they push others away, just like you are. The last one I met, turned on his family. His friends. And he didn't care. He ended up dying because of his way of life. He lost sight of who he was, losing himself to the Insanity, thus falling into Darkness."

"SHUT UP!" Rika shouted. Naruto stopped where he was, knowing she was going to continue. "What do you know, huh?! You think you know what loneliness really feels like?! You know nothing!"

Naruto glanced at Renamon, as if telling her not to interfere. The vulpine was hesitant, but nodded slightly. Naruto was instantly right in front of her, a glowing palm on her forehead. Rika then saw what had happened to Naruto. His entire childhood. She saw Naruto's full life. What he did, what he could do, what was after him. How he handled things. Everything up until he made Hokage at 18 years old.

Rika then collapsed, panting for air. "That was only the first 18 years of my past life. I have 52 years of experience to draw on with a 13 year old body. Now, what do you know of true loneliness? And how come I never truly fell to it? Like Sasuke did."

Rika looked at Naruto, and saw his eyes. They were a different color, sure. But it wasn't the color that she was looking at.

It was the pain he was showing to her, the rest of his face completely neutral. "That... That couldn't have been real."

"They are as real as you and me, Rika. Those are _my_ memories. Memories I developed firsthand. You saw what actually happened, from a Third Person View. You may have seen what was done. But you didn't feel what I felt. I didn't put you in my place. I wouldn't put my most hated enemies, Orochimaru and Tobi whom I know you saw as well, in my position." Naruto told her, his voice pained.

"I... I can't..." Her eyes could not move from his. She couldn't bring herself to move her sight. Not until Naruto sighed, and closed them. "Remember what Haku told me in the forest? True Strength comes from..."

"protecting that which is precious to you." Rika finished with him. "Why? Why do you believe that?"

"The time with Gaara? I was protecting Sakura. The fight with Pain? It was Hinata. The Fourth War? That was for everyone that put their lives on the line _for me._ Something that I couldn't just let happen. I had a bigger hatred for my village than Sasuke, and yet I protected them. Sasuke had less reason, and yet he attacked his own home. Why were we on opposite sides?" Naruto questioned. "It's because I didn't fall to the insanity, and he did." He turned and started to walk off. "Think about what I said, and what I showed you. Open your eyes to both sides. You will find what you're looking for where you least expect it." He then vanished as a few leaves blew between him and them.

Rika just got up, and looked at Renamon. "I... I need to get home. Can you..."

"Say no more, Rika." Renamon picked her up, and jumped off.

During the trip, Rika was thinking. _'Have I been wrong this whole time? Did I really go that far? I know I don't need anyone... but if what he showed me was true... am I no better than that Sasuke? The one who nearly killed the one that tried to save him on multiple occasions? ARGH! This is too confusing!'_ Ending her mental rant, she glanced at Renamon. _'And why do I regret treating Renamon like she's nothing? I need to find that guy... Naruto... No, it's Takato Matsuki. I need to find out the truth. I need to know how he turned out.'_

-with Naruto-

Naruto looked at Guilmon who just woke up. "Takato? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did. Hours ago, actually. You made a lot of progress too."

"More training? Or time to play?"

"We need as little exposure as possible, Guilmon. I may be able to hide you in plain sight, but that's only if you can cooperate." Naruto sighed, before rubbing the Hazard Symbol on Guilmon's chest. "This one symbol... and it brings a greater power than even the Ichibi. One would think that a picture this small wouldn't be able to handle something like the Digital Hazard."

"Why not?"

"Well... you could say it's like Fuuinjutsu." Naruto then checked the Shiki Fuujin out, showing it to Guilmon. "I've got the Abilities of the Digital Hazard, but the majority of it is locked away behind this one on me. On you..." He tapped the symbol. "This is what holds it back." It was at this point A clone entered the field with a few bags of bread.

"Oh good. Something to eat." Naruto said.

"That's not all." The clone said, putting the bags of bread down, before dispelling. Naruto went through its memories, when he came to meeting Rika and Renamon. When he was done, his eyes went downcast. "I should've known... Rika Nonaka..." He looked up. "I only hope you choose right. Because if you don't, I might not hesitate to take Renamon out of the picture." He then sighed again. "Let's eat, Guilmon."

They then tore into the bread. It was gone within minutes, both Naruto and Guilmon eating like pigs. Naruto burped. "Excuse me." Guilmon followed suit, but released a Pyro Sphere. Naruto looked at the spire Guilmon hit. "What did that Spire do to you?"

"It fell?" Guilmon asked. They both laughed at that. It was at that point that Naruto's Digivice went off. He looked at it, and realized that a Digimon was Bio-emerging. "Looks like training and fun will have to wait. We've got a Rogue Digimon to take care of."

"Right." Naruto and Guilmon vanished out of the clearing, and ended up in the park. It was then Guilmon smelled it. Naruto already had the exact position, though, and put his hand on Guilmon's shoulder.

-5 minutes later-

The remains of a Goblimon were dissipating into red data particles. Naruto was in his Toad Sage Outfit, Sage Mode and all. He looked at Guilmon, noticing the field was dissipating. "You need a little more work, Guilmon. At its best, Pyro Sphere should have taken that out in one shot. Let's go." He put a hand on Guilmon and they both left in a whirlwind, before the cloud completely dissipated revealing no trace of the fight.

-Shinjuku Park-

Naruto and Guilmon were in front of an abandoned shed. (Guilmon's Shed in Canon) Naruto was still in Sage Mode, so he left it, and transformed back to normal. "So, wanna go for a walk, Guilmon? You'll need a break from training, after all."

"Okay." They started walking around.

-2 days later-

Naruto was heading to school, letting Guilmon know that he has to train, and stay hidden. As he got to school, he sensed another Digimon. He tried to pinpoint it, and traced it to a young male with dark blue hair. Naruto already knew who it was. It was Henry Wong, from Mr. Mori's class. Naruto hadn't been able to talk to him much, but knew quite a bit about him.

During Lunch break, he walked up to Henry, who was eating a normal sandwich. "Hey, mind if I sit down?"

Henry looked at him and nodded. "Sure."

After Henry finished his sandwich, Naruto spoke, finishing his own. "Tamer number 3 has been found, I guess." It was at that point that Henry was drinking. He spit it out in shock, looking at Naruto. "What? Didn't think I'd notice?" Naruto showed Henry his Digivice. "My sense of smell is better than most. I can smell one on you. I also sensed the Digimon, and it wasn't mine or the other's. I should know. I've seen them both."

"Why are you talking so casually?" Henry questioned.

"Simple. No one can hear us." Naruto replied. "I've got a little illusion up that's making everyone else think we're just eating together and not talking at all. The majority of them are simple minded. It works easily. We can talk freely until the Illusion breaks, and that likely won't happen until I take it down myself, since no one else knows how to detect it." Naruto shrugged.

"So... who's the other tamer?"

"Rika Nonaka. She's much better known as the Digimon Queen. She's got a Renamon as a partner, but she doesn't exactly know the importance of bonds because of her self-imposed loneliness. I haven't seen her or sensed Renamon since I damn near smashed through every wall she put up around herself."

"How did you do that?"

"Same way I do with outcasts... just a little harder push. It was only cemented when I showed her things that even my parents don't entirely know." Naruto shrugged, before going through his drink.

"So, what did you show her?"

"Can't say. Tamer or not, you'd call me crazy." Naruto admitted, after finishing the juice pouch. "Quick summary of it is she found out what could happen if she continued on her current path, or changed to another one."

"And how would you know what would happen?"

"That... is what you'd call me crazy for. Sorry." Naruto and Henry sighed. "So... what Digimon do you have?"

"Well... it's a Terriermon." Henry replied, hesitation in his voice. "Yours?"

"It's one I created out of boredom." Naruto shrugged. "It's called Guilmon. There's no real data on him, because I created him, and then scanned the pages of my notepad out of sheer curiosity. Got a Digiegg from it, and it hatched the next day. Been training him over the weekend, and taking care of the Bio-emerging Digimon myself."

"Digimon don't have to fight, you know?"

"I know that." Naruto told him, calmly. "I'm a fighter. A warrior. I fight to protect. If I don't fight, and someone gets hurt because of it, it would be my fault. Words can't convince everyone. The mass majority of Digimon won't listen to the words of a human, like you and me. There was a Goblimon on Saturday, and he just told me to fuck off before Guilmon and I deleted him. There was an Agumon yesterday, he just said "Screw it" and fired a pepper breath at Guilmon. It didn't do anything, but a Pyro Sphere knocked out the Agumon. One punch afterwards sent it back. There was a Togemon in Shinjuku park yesterday afternoon. Guilmon and I were startled from our own break from training, so I tore it apart myself. Guilmon just watched. Then we just went back to relaxing, as if nothing happened."

"How could you just take them out without hesitating?" Henry questioned.

"Because if words don't work, there's nothing else to do but take them down. At least I don't have Guilmon absorb their data. Taking them down because they are a threat to others is fine in my book. Doing so for the heck of it, is not. It's the same with fighting. If you fight because you can, you are nothing more than a bully, but if you fight to protect, you will find the strength you need to win. One of the reasons I haven't gone for Martial Arts Tournaments is because I don't fight for fighting's sake. Card games, on the other hand, are another story."

"Why would you hurt them, though?"

"Because they are threatening the people in the immediate area." Naruto replied, without missing a beat. "If they are a threat, and I do give them one warning to turn back, I take them out. If they plead for mercy, which hasn't happened yet, then I'd just delete them with a finger flick. If they do... well, I'll let you know when it happens."

"But..."

"Digimon have abilities, and Digivolution is an unknown. If something forces a Digimon to Digivolve and the Digimon can't handle the increased level of power, then the Digimon will go berserk, unable to handle its own power. Remember that, Henry. A Pacifist may be a good thing from time to time, but when said Pacifist is a Tamer, said Tamer will get his Digimon deleted when the Digimon becomes too stubborn to give up." He got up, and walked off. The moment he hit the barrier, the illusion broke.

It was also at that point, there was the sound of an explosion. Naruto turned out towards the sound of it, as did everyone else. _'Heh... That's the Oven blowing up. Heh, extreme heat seals help out immensely. Set it to 400* and you've got 2000*... Maybe I should have toned it down.'_ He then caught the thought. _'Nah.'_

"What happened?" A random girl asked.

"It looks like it came from Tenth Street." Another replied.

Naruto took a few sniffs, then spoke up. "Smells like burnt bread." Everyone looked at him. "What? I can pick it up from this distance. The scent is flowing through the wind. It was probably a bakery, or something. Oven troubles, most likely. As to why, I couldn't tell you. At most the Fire Department will be called. Probably all they need right now, anyway."

"Doesn't your family own a Bakery?" one of the boys said.

"We do, but ours is in another direction. Far from that one. Mine is in that direction." Naruto pointed out in a direction far from the Tenth Street Bakery. _'Nice job, Ao. You didn't get caught.'_

After classes that day, Naruto had trained for 5 hours in his training grounds, before letting Guilmon rest. He then went home early, to face his parents.

"Takato..." Yoshie started.

"Yeah mom?"

"Did Kazu want to target a Bakery, or was it you?"

Naruto simply shook his head. "I only put something there. They simply used their oven. I just added something to it that would increase the heat output by 400%. It was 5 times as potent as usual. Others will mark it as a fire at the fault of the owners. Besides, I'm not the one that put it there. It was an old friend of mine named Ao. Where's dad?"

"Don't change the subject, Takato." Yoshie warned.

"I'm not, mom. I think he should know about this, too."

"I'm right here, Takato." His father said, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "And by the way, I saw the news report. Something about an Oven overheating, and causing a fire. It was barely contained, though, stuck to the room, somehow not spreading outside of it. How'd you manage that?"

Naruto went into the kitchen and showed off a seal on the wall. "You see this?" Takehiro and Yoshie looked at it, and nodded. "That's how. This bad boy can contain any amount of heat and fire and keep it locked in the room, leaving others undamaged. I wouldn't do something that could be extremely widespread over an entire city block if I wasn't able to contain it." He paused. "Besides, it's not the first time I did something like this."

Takehiro nodded, while Yoshie was hesitant, before realizing that he was right. Then Takehiro took out a box from a cabinet. "Take this, Takato."

Naruto looked at it, before opening it, before looking at his father. "These are..."

"Yup. Did I get it all right?" Takehiro asked, earning a nod, and a few tears from Naruto. He then hugged his father, taking out the goggles, before pulling back, and putting them on like he used to. There were on an Orange headband, and they were a good pair of his old goggles. (see Naruto, episode 1 on Naruto's forehead)

"How do I look?" Naruto asked, his eyes dried. The goggles went right over his forehead.

Yoshie looked at him, and nodded. Orange really did suit him. "I have to admit, Orange really does suit you. It's like a calming color for you."

"It's a reminder of where I come from, and who my parents were as Naruto. Orange was always a favorite color of mine." He paused. "Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Orange Demon King. The Orange Flash, the Rokudaime Hokage, Demon King of Pranks, Hero of Wave, I could go on and on." Naruto then looked out towards the door. _'Rika? What is she doing here?'_

"What's up, Takato?"

Naruto just walked to the door, only to find Rika come into the shop. Rika looked at Takato. "Can we talk?" She asked. Takehiro and Yoshie came out and saw her.

"Takato, did you forget to tell us something?"

"No, I didn't. We'll be in my room, mom." He looked at the clock. "I'll try to be done before the Third rush of the day." He nodded to Rika and led her to his room. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting you to come here. At least, not this quickly. So what's up?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's about what I showed you, isn't it?" Naruto asked, earning a small nod. "Do you want to know why I showed you all of that?"

"It was so I don't end up like Sasuke, wasn't it?" Rika asked, her voice low.

Naruto simply nodded. "I showed it to you, to show you what you could become. At the point you were at, you could've ended up like Sasuke, Sakura, or me. Sakura would have been preferred, because even if she was violent at times, she could be passionate when it counted."

"You didn't want to lose a friend, did you? Someone that was a lot like you." Naruto nodded sadly. "I... I see. I had to know. It was too confusing. I couldn't think straight at all, and I couldn't even focus on school today." Naruto sighed, and pulled out his deck.

"The game I offered on Saturday still stands." Naruto said..

She pulled out her own, and they shuffled their decks. As they went back and forth through the game, it was down to 1 Digimon. Naruto then Warp Digivolved an Agumon to Wargreymon, and took out her DarkTyrannomon. "Looks like I win." Naruto said.

"I don't... believe it... Rematch."

Naruto looked at the nearby clock. "The rush starts in about 5 minutes. With a player of your caliber, we wouldn't be able to finish in time. I'm not kidding. You're good at the game, really good. Still, I noticed that you don't see things from all angles. The only reason you lost, is not because of your skill, but the fact that you didn't see the possibility of me doing this."

"You're saying I suck?" She asked, with barely contained anger.

"Actually, you're better than I am with the game." Naruto admitted, dispelling her anger immediately. "The only reason I won is because you didn't see the possibilities. It's because I took the game from a Tamer's point of view, not a card player. I'm a fighter myself. I know more about Murphy's Law than most. If something can go wrong, odds are it will. Murphy's Law also applies to a battlefield. No plan survives first contact with the enemy. I know this. You don't seem aware of it. That's the only real reason I won. You've got knowledge and skill. You just need to look at it from a different perspective. Take it like an actual Digimon battle, not a card game. That's the only way I see you improving in the game."

"You mean... you took the game like you would an actual fight? And _that's_ the only reason you won?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Naruto shrugged. "I have far more experience fighting than you. You have more experience with the game, obviously. I've only been at the game for a few months. When you learn how fighting ties into the game, and can treat it as such, you'll beat me nearly every time. That one game tells me that much."

Rika thought about it, and realized that he almost always won every fight she knew he'd been through as Naruto. Some of his tactics were reckless, but they worked. He was a fighter. A Protector. He knows how to fight, and using that experience in the game, is how he won the game against her. She nodded. "I get it, I think."

"Then explain it."

"You're a fighter. You have actual fighting experience. Something I don't have. You use it to your advantage, and win the game like you would an actual fight." Naruto nodded with a smile.

"That's the only thing you're missing that I had in that game. When you have that: You will win with utmost ease." he got up, and walked her downstairs, seeing the mass of people. "The rush start early?"

"Yeah... a little help here, Takato?" Naruto nodded, going into the Kitchen, and getting everything together, putting his goggles in his hair, under a hair net, while working. Rika just watched from the corner, not needing to be home for a while. She watched as Naruto went through everything with ease. He was doing things strangely, but they worked. The bread was in the oven within seconds. Naruto then ran out, to help his mother with the customers. Rika watched as he did so, being kind and cheerful to all of them, and helping them out, even giving suggestions based on usual tastes. She was impressed when most of them took a small bite as they walked out.

They were all satisfied. When another batch of bread was out, Naruto ran in there, and sorted it out on the shelves quickly and efficiently. She was surprised at his work ethic, but not shocked in the slightest at how good he was at doing so. She had seen him work at Ichiraku's on days off. He knew what people liked just by looking at them. A single glance is all he needs. _'He's an expert on reading people. I guess it comes with being a Shinobi. He has to be able to read others. It's in the job description.'_

After the rush settled down, Naruto looked at Rika. "You watched the whole thing, huh?" She nodded. "Shouldn't you be getting home, though. I'm not sure if you have a curfew..."

"I don't have to be back until 9:00." Rika admitted. "Dinner's usually at 7:30, though."

Naruto sighed, noticing it was closing time. "Alright. Mom, you mind if I cook tonight?"

"Why?"

"You want to cook for your girlfriend, don't you son?" Takehiro asked with a small grin.

"DAD!" Naruto shouted, embarrassed. He barely noticed Rika blushing. "She's not my girlfriend!" _'Yet.'_ He added in his own mind.

"Hey, I'm just saying. That's how you're making it out to be." He retorted.

"Maybe to you..." Naruto grumbled. "Anyway, I plan to make one of my best dishes. You haven't tried it, as far as I know."

"Alright, but I'll supervise." Yoshie said.

"No, I'll supervise." Takehiro said. "Someone has to keep Rika here company, and I think it better you than me."

"Dad's got a point." Naruto and Takehiro went to a stove, while Rika and Yoshie talked about what they both knew of Naruto. Rika didn't tell anything she knew, but that she could see more in him than he ever showed.

It only took Naruto 10 minutes before there was a soup in a vat, along with something in the oven underneath. (A/N: It's a standard Gas stove) As Naruto took out the pan holding a few pork chops, and tested the soup, he nodded. "It's ready."

Takehiro tasted the soup himself. "Hmm... That's pretty good. If I didn't see proof of what you were training to do, then I would've thought you were a good chef."

"Uzumaki Special at Ichiraku's. I came up with it myself, at first, by pure accident. It's not just my best, but also my favorite. I've loved ramen ever since I was 6. You could say I was the resident Ramen Nut. Give me a bowl of ramen I could tell you what was in it, how it was mixed, how long it was cooked, everything." Naruto explained. "It's too bad my immunity to poisons didn't pass over, too. It would've helped out a bit more. Still, it's just how I remember it."

"Poisons?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Naruto told him. "Just know that Anko was a little... too crazy sometimes. Even worse when drunk."

Naruto put the Ramen into bowls, and the bowls on plates, before taking them to the table, which was set already. Then he took the vat out, and put it on a hot plate. "Dinner is served." Rika took the chopsticks, and found the noodles. "Noodle soup?" She asked.

"Ramen to be specific." Naruto said. "It's called the Uzumaki Special. I made it myself on accident at first. Recreating it wasn't that hard. It was named after me, because I was the original creator of this one, and I was the best customer at the place where I first made it, and it was sold after it was figured out. It was a near instant hit with the locals. It was that good. Try it." Takehiro did, and nodded. After he didn't fall down, and continued going for the rest of it, Rika tried it next, not remembering seeing it. _'Must have happened afterwards.'_ She tried it, and was surprised at the rich flavor. _'My tongue... it feels like...'_

"Rika? You okay?" Naruto asked.

She gulped. "It's... it's really good." She then went for more. After Yoshie tried it and nodded her agreement, Naruto then tore into his own bowl, finishing it in 4.2 seconds, before drinking the broth from the bowl. He set it down gently. Rika looked at him, surprised. _'Seeing the memory of it is one thing, but in person as another being? That's another thing altogether.'_

"How did you finish that bowl so fast?" Takehiro asked, realizing Naruto had just finished his bowl.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm a Ramen Nut. I know more about Ramen than you and mom know about Bread combined." Naruto answered. "There's a reason I'm a Ramen Nut. 31 bowls in 30 minutes when I was 16. Beaten out by one person who no one thought a faster eater than me, especially not in Ramen. One Hinata Hyuuga. Trust me. She had 48 bowls while I had 31."

"Ouch."

"No kidding. That just added points for her in my book. Anyone who can out eat an Akimichi _and_ myself in Ramen is major brownie points in my book." Naruto admitted with a smile.

Rika just nodded at that, while thinking on something. _'I should probably learn how to make Ramen. If he's as good at figuring out what's in it, and he really likes it that much, then it could help him out when he's down. Well, it did when he was Naruto, at least.'_ She then remembered his meals nearly every day of his life for some time. _'All he had to eat was ramen. I guess it's only natural for him to know everything about it.'_

Naruto just went through his third bowl at a much slower pace, while Takehiro and Yoshie started on their second. Rika had just finished her second bowl, too. She went for more, actually liking the taste. "Question. How is this on nutrients?"

"A lot better than most think. In order to gain a single pound, one person had to eat 14 bowls of this. She only gained 1 pound with 14 bowls. You don't gain weight with it, and it's perfectly balanced. It's why it was so much of a hit. It tasted good, and was still good for you, a rare combination. Knowing

Ramen as well as I did, it was only natural for me to make something like it. Accident or not." Naruto explained. "There may be carbs in it, but none of it is bad. In fact, this stuff helped a friend of mine back to full condition in a week, when the doctors said it would take 3 _months_ to heal. Trust me, it helps in more ways than one."

"Well, son, if this is your best dish, I want to know what your next best one is." Takehiro admitted. "And what happened to the porkchops you made?"

"You didn't notice?" Naruto twirled a single chop stick in one hand, before spearing a piece of meat in his bowl. "Here's a piece of one of them. It's all in the Ramen."

"Just... what is in this?" Yoshie asked.

"I want to know as well." Rika admitted.

"How about I write down the recipe? I'll bring it over to your house one of these days. These days this is a dish that should be used for Special Occasions. It's not exactly simple to get everything perfect. Everything has to be done perfectly, or the taste will be all wrong. The slightest mistake will throw the entire balance off. I worked in Ichiraku's every year on October 10th, for this dish, and this dish alone. It's a closely guarded secret, known only to me, and me alone. Hinata knew this. She's the only one that really knew what was in it. She _was_ Naruto's wife, after all." Rika was surprised.

_'He... he was married?'_

"She was naturally sweet, but when enraged, she was deadly. More deadly than a Mega level Digimon."

"Which one?" Rika asked, somewhat curious.

"Hmm... You're familiar with Lucemon, right?" Naruto asked.

"He's just a rookie."

"Yet, even in Rookie form, he could take on an Ultimate like it was nothing. In his Mega Form, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, is at least 20 times as powerful, unless I remember wrong."

Rika nodded. "That would be about right. Why?"

"She'd be about the level of Lucemon Shadowlord Mode." Naruto admitted.

"You're kidding me."

"I wish. She took on her husband's temperamental issues... not to mention the strength he had like that. Her husband was the only one to _ever_ be scarier than her when enraged. Even her mother in law, Naruto's birth mother, was never known to be _that_ dangerous when pissed." Naruto explained. "So, should I take you home, Rika? It's getting late."

"No... I'll be fine." She replied.

"I'm not so sure about that. The neighborhood between here and your place is not exactly safe at night." Naruto pointed out.

"And how would you know where I live?"

"It wasn't hard. The moment I knew your name, I could find nearly anything I wanted. Address, land line, relatives, everything. Considering who your mother is, you shouldn't be surprised. You could find damn near anything on her if you look in the right places." Yoshie bonked his head.

"Language."

Naruto barely flinched. "Sorry, mom."

"So... you just want to see my house don't you?"

"You could say that. I may not have been there in person, but that doesn't mean I don't know the fastest routes. Not to mention the safest." Naruto retorted. The hidden message was clear to Rika. _'A Digimon may appear, you want to be there if it does.'_

"Alright, let's go." Rika said, picking up her stuff.

"Don't worry mom. I'll get home safely. Remember what I did Saturday. I'll be fine."

They both walked out, Naruto sighing as they walked off in a different direction. After they were in a more remote location, he picked her up bridal style, and jumped off, an illusion put around them, Renamon appearing nearby. "Uzumaki, what are you doing?"

"Getting Rika home, Renamon." Naruto replied, as she clung to him tightly. "Don't worry so much, Rika. I won't drop you. I didn't drop those that wanted to be dropped, after all." Rika nodded, but didn't relax her grip. It took him 22 minutes to get to the door of her home. "This is it, right?" He asked, putting her on the ground. She was blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah."

Naruto chuckled. "So... tomorrow, then?"

"I still want that rematch."

"You thought I would forget about that?" Naruto shook his head. "It was what I was asking about." She nodded.

"Head to the Shed in the abandoned part of Shinjuku Park. No one really goes there, so we could do so in peace. You can't use my training grounds yet, since you're not keyed into it. So, the shed will be a good point for some secrecy. Guilmon and I have full access to it, and he stays there while I'm at school." Rika nodded.

"See you there around 5:00?"

"Sure thing." Rika walked inside, and Naruto Shunshin'ed to the park for a few seconds. _'Wait... did I just ask her out on a date?'_

Rika thought as she walked through the front door of her house. _'Wait... is this supposed to be a date?'_

Then they both thought the same thing. _'Nah, s/he wouldn't like me like that.'_

Naruto was back in his room through another Shunshin.

And neither of them were aware of just how wrong they were.

-meanwhile-

A man was sitting in a chair, in a dark room. "Status Report on the anomaly."

A female voice replied. "We can't get a lock on it. It's not a Wild One, though. That's all I can say for sure."

"It has to be a Wild One. Nothing short of a car can go that fast." The male said.

"It doesn't have the right signature. To find out, though, we'd probably have to send in a team." A second female voice stated.

"It's also been more and more often, recently. And always in tandem with the Wild Ones that Bio-emerge, before the Emergence points disappear."

"Are you saying that the Anomaly only appears when a Wild One does?"

"Yes sir." The first female replied.

"The Anomaly goes off the radar once the Bio-emergence is taken care of and reversed."

"We have to deal with the Anomaly. If it truly isn't a Wild One, then we need to convince whoever it is to join us." The male said, flicking a lighter shut.

"The Anomaly has been sighted."

"Quick, track it!"

"Getting a lock." Female 1.

"Lock failed. The Anomaly escaped." Female 2.

"Why can't we ever find out what's doing this?" The male growled.

"Sir, something just came up on the news."

"What does this have to do with anything?" He growled.

"Possible connection to the Anomaly."

"Put it on screen."

_I saw it. The guy just jumped off the roof into the fog, and when the fog faded, the man was gone, but there were leaves in there. It's as if it's using the fog as transportation, or something._

_What are your thoughts on this person? And what does he look like?_

_Well, he's daring. Jumping off a 10 story building is either brave or stupid. He's obviously fast, or able to Teleport. He also has Blonde spiked hair. He looked like a Character from some game. Something a friend of my son spoke about. Something about a Toad Sage, or something. From what he described of it, the outfit and hair was the same. Couldn't say anything else, though._

As the report kept going, there was nothing that could be figured out. "Sir?"

"Tally, find out anything you can on this _game_. This Toad Sage may be who we're looking for. Wild One or not, we need to know for certain. Riley, keep an eye out for any Wild Ones crossing over."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	3. Chapter 3

…

**Chapter 3**

Naruto had just started walking to School. Apparently, the feds had tried to catch him the day before, but he managed to blend in. they had apparently caught wind of Naruto Uzumaki, known only as the Toad Sage, but are starting to pin things on those performing super-human feats. _'From what's been going on, it's like a Reverse Nazi thing. Seriously, though. They're looking for a Blue Eyed, blonde haired male, with super strength, speed and my old Sage Robes? I can use Sage Mode without turning back into Naruto, but people won't really notice it much.'_ Naruto thought, as he got into class, thinking on possible card combinations to use, while listening to the gossip.

Then the Toad Sage was brought up. "Yeah, I heard he uses Fog to teleport."

"I heard that he goes into the fog, merges with it, and then turns it into the wind." Another girl said.

"What about when he jumped from the roof? There was nothing on the ground to indicate he landed. I know, I saw it firsthand." Another girl said.

"Maybe he didn't hit the ground." A girl suggested. "Maybe the guy is capable of flight."

"I don't think it's flight, girls." Naruto said, finally looking at them. They turned to Naruto. "Believe it or not, this Toad Sage guy, is doing things that I've been doing for a while. I'm probably not as good as him, but I can see the similarities. I mean, I can't help but think that someone that dropped off a few books at my house, really old books, has a connection to him. With what he was doing... He might be able to fall 60 stories and still not make a crack in the streets. He might sprain an ankle, but that's about it."

"What else can he do?"

"Do you know him?"

"What's he like?"

"Wait, girls! In order, possibilities are too varied so I can't say, No I don't, and how can I say without knowing exactly who it is?" Naruto ended up asking. "All I can really say is that he can manipulate the water in the air if he dispersed the Fog on his own."

"So you really know nothing?"

"All I know for sure is, I'll have to find him. If he's really the one supplying me with the information then I'll need some kind of instruction. I've been learning the things on my own. Just, if any mention of him hits the rumor mill, mind sending word to the Matsuki Bakery? All we can get from when he sends the books is Namikaze Head. That's all we know about who he is. There's got to be a connection somewhere."

The girls looked at each other, and saw Naruto's frustration. They didn't know it was because he was exposed as Naruto, and not about not knowing who sent him the books, which didn't exist.

"We'll get the word to you somehow. But the government seems to be after him. I'd watch out, if I were you."

Naruto nodded his assent. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how do you know the Government is after him?"

"Oh, it never went public on the news, but my mother works for some Organization called Hypnos. She asked me, knowing that rumors about it would spread, whether they stopped broadcasts or not. So, she let me in on it, in case something came up about him that was confirmed."

Naruto nodded, filing the information away for later. _'Note to self: Find out whatever I can about Hypnos. They may become trouble one of these days.'_

When class started, Ms. Asaji had told them about a few useless lessons not pertaining to the storyline at all. At the end of school, Naruto had ran straight out and went straight to Shinjuku Park, to train for a few hours with Guilmon.

During said Training Session, after Guilmon could fire 5 fully powered Pyro Spheres in 1.4 seconds, he turned to Guilmon. "Alright, that's enough with the Rapid Fire Pyro Sphere. Time to work on something that we may need one of these days."

"What do you mean, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"How to Digivolve. It will be important one of these days, and we'll need to figure out how it's done. Rika and Renamon have been at this longer than we have, and she doesn't know how Renamon is supposed to Digivolve. There has to be one thing in common." Just then, Naruto felt a breach. Apparently, a White and blue Digimon made it through, surprising Naruto.

"Ow... Huh? Where am I?" The digimon asked. Naruto took out his Digivice. "NO data... I'm sure that it's a Digimon." _'There's something different about this one. It's like Guilmon. A second... power... Well, it's worth a shot.'_ Guilmon looked between the Digimon and Naruto. "Takato?"

Naruto walked up to the small digimon. "What's your name, sport?"

"I'm Calumon! Wanna play?" It asked.

Naruto looked at Guilmon. "Sorry, we've been training recently. No time for something like tag." The giant wing-like ears retracted, as Calumon put up a sad face. "Aw... Where am I though? And where did all the Digimon go?"

Naruto shook his head. "There are only 2 Digimon for very long distances from here. In fact, this is Pocket Dimension. As to how you got here, I have no idea. Still, I think you might like a show."

Naruto thought about Guilmon, and felt a link between his Chakra and Guilmon's... _'Wait a minute. He's linked to my Chakra?'_ He held up his Digivice, and send Chakra to it. The center Triangle on Calumon's head started to glow red, and Naruto noticed.

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

"Guilmon, Digivolve to... Growlmon."

"Hey, I Digivolved." The newly Digivolved Growlmon said. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't listening. "Hey, Guilmon? Your new form is named Growlmon, right?"

Growlmon nodded. Naruto examined the energy in him, and noticed that it was vastly larger. It went from Mid-Genin level to Low-Chuunin level reserves. He guessed that this was Guilmon's Champion. Naruto then put his hand on the ground. "Alright, Growlmon. Target Practice." Several stone bodies appeared, each of them in the shape of random digimon that Naruto knew of. One of which, was known as Lucemon Chaos Mode. _'For some reason, Lucemon, strong as he is, fought for the wrong side, for the wrong reasons. That's why I put him there.'_ "Long range shots only. Begin!"

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fired a stream of fire from his mouth, and hit one of the random Digimon. It was a Drimogemon. "Again. Make it faster."

"Pyro Blaster!" It took out another one. A Greymon.

Naruto sighed, before making handsigns. "Katon: Grand Fireball!" He launched a giant fireball, and incinerated the Lucemon. "You're taking too long. Get it back to Rapid fire, and let's go!"

"Pyro Blaster!" He launched another one, and hit another random one, before firing another one, after it hit, taking out two of them.

_'Fuck this.'_ "Launch one more, but aim towards the center of them." Naruto ordered.

"Pyro Blaster!" "Fuuton! Greak Breakthrough!" The combined attacks destroyed the rest of them. Naruto looked at Growlmon. "We've got a bit of time. Work on the Pyro Blaster to make 3 of them in 1 second. We'll be doing this until either you go back to Guilmon, or you hit the checkpoint. Got it? Then we can goof around a bit. Something I think you'll like."

"Oh goodie. Pyro blaster!" Naruto then walked over to Calumon.

"Calumon... why is it the symbol on your forehead glowed when I sent Chakra to the Digivice making Guilmon Digivolve?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Naruto tapped the triangle on his forehead, which still held a faint glow. "This symbol. There's something about it that screams important, but I can't figure out what it is. I was hoping you knew."

"Uh... Sorry, I don't." It looked down.

Naruto put on a smile, and looked at Calumon's face. "Alright, you want to play hide and seek? You can do that here, you know?"

"Oh, Oh! Can I be it?"

"Sure, but I won't be playing with you." Naruto then made 10 Shadow Clones. "These guys will. There is 10 of them. You have to find and catch them. When you do, they will turn into smoke. That means you caught them. You have to catch all 10 of them. You do that, you win. Remember, there are no other rules in this game. It's called Ninja Hunt." Each of the clones then jumped into the woods.

Naruto then watched Growlmon fire Pyro Blasters, one after another, timing it in his head. He had a 0.8 second Cool-down between Pyro Blasters, at the start. He wanted it down to a 0.3 second Cool-down time. Naruto then checked the time. It was almost time for him to meet Rika. He had 8 minutes on the other end, meaning 40 minutes on his end. "Okay, Growlmon. That's good enough for now." Calumon was not back from hunting his Clones, surprisingly. Naruto knew there were two left. "Well, it looks like working out won't get you to De-digivolve, so... Wait..." _'He's linked to my Chakra. Meaning, If take Chakra from him...'_ "Growlmon, you may feel a slight tug. Go with it for now."

"Huh?" Naruto sighed, before taking some Chakra back from Growlmon, causing him to glow and turn back into Guilmon. Naruto nodded, realizing that the link between Guilmon and him is one point that is necessary. _'Which means that link is something that Renamon and Rika _didn't have._ That's why Renamon was unable to Digivolve. It wasn't Renamon's fault, it was _Rika's_.'_

He then received the memories of a clone, with the last one taking Calumon, who fell asleep, back to him, before dispelling. Naruto and Guilmon left the area, as the damage was being repaired.

-Shinjuku Park, Abandoned shed-

Naruto was standing outside the gate of the shed, Guilmon sleeping on the inside. Rika started walking up the stone steps to it, and saw him. "Glad you made it, Rika."

"Like I was gonna miss this. Anyway, let's get it started." Naruto opened the gate and went in, closely followed by Rika. Renamon also appeared in there. "Before we begin our match, let it be known that this is Guilmon."

"Lazy little Digimon, isn't he?"

"Try going through a Digivolution, and training like that. He just went back to normal a few minutes ago."

"Wait, you made him Digivolve?"

Naruto nodded. "I also figured out what is needed for Digivolution. Something that I _know_ you were missing before we first met."

"You found out how to make him Digivolve... how did you do it?" She asked. Naruto shuffled his cards. "I'll let you know while we play." As they started playing, they didn't talk about their moves, but rather, Rika asked questions, which Naruto answered, before asking his own about her.

"So, here's what I found out. There's at least 2 points to Digivolution that are necessary. One is probably split into 2 points. That point is the Tamer."

"What? You mean it's my fault?" She questioned.

"It's not exactly you, but rather the link between you and Renamon. Guilmon and I have that link, and it's strong. I can feel the strength of our bond. Guilmon is like a brother to me. Because of that, our Bond as brothers makes our link stronger." Naruto looked at Guilmon. "He may be a few days old, but I care for him like I would if I truly had a brother. This is in both lives. He's... he's like Iruka, just a Younger Brother... Okay, that would actually be Konohamaru, but still. The strength of that link, is what allows them to handle the mass amounts of energy being transferred from the Tamer to the Digimon, allowing Guilmon to Digivolve. It's the link, and that's what you and Renamon were missing. You closed yourself off from even Renamon, and thus the link between you two is weak. Very weak. Until the bond between you two is stronger, Digivolution will be completely locked to you both."

"You're kidding me." She took her Digimon off the field. "You mean bonding with a Digimon helps them Digivolve?"

"I think it merely helps the Digivolution process along." Naruto admitted. "The Bond between a Tamer and his Digimon must be strong. And for some reason, I'm reminded of Haku. A Digimon Partner is a Precious person, human or not. With that in mind, the bond between the two helps stabilize the Digivolution process, while the Energy Transfer makes it happen. That part is something that I know we have, and you didn't before we met." He looked between Renamon and Rika. "The bond between you two is slightly stronger, but I'm not sure if it's strong enough to handle the energy flow." He then placed another card down. "By the way, your Kyuubimon is gone, now."

"So, it's the bond between a Tamer and their Digimon that helps the Digivolution process? That's it?"

"Well, this brings up the other point." Naruto pointed at the white Digimon known as Calumon. "Calumon is involved somehow, but I don't exactly know how. All I really know is that the red triangle on his forehead glowed and then Guilmon Digivolved. It did just that... when I sent enough energy to Digivolve Guilmon to what should have been Champion level. What's more is, Calumon has no idea what it means, or why it glowed when Digivolution occurred. That's what I've been trying to figure out for a while now."

"So, it's really my fault, isn't it? That's what you're saying, right?" Rika asked, calmly. "The reason Renamon wouldn't Digivolve is because I only saw her as data, and not a friend?"

"Well, according to my theory, yeah." Naruto admitted. "Sorry if it makes you out to be the bad apple."

"No... I should have seen it. It's not about the Data, but rather, the will to protect a friend... Right?"

Naruto nodded. "That's where Haku seemed to come in, at least. I have never forgotten what he told me about True Strength, and when I found out about the link between me and Guilmon it just... popped up. There was a connection to it, and that's what I came up with."

"So, I guess I should be better to Renamon than I have been until recently."

"Well, the first thing that you should do is apologize for the mistreatment. That's always the first step. It means you realize that you've made a mistake, and are willing to be the better man and admit you were wrong. And no, that was not meant to be sexist."

"It's a figure of speech, I take it?"

Naruto nodded. "I spent years trying to be the better man, and not attack those that took away my first childhood. I've got experience, and know when I'm wrong. I always apologize when I am, but I've tried my hardest to live my life, without any regrets. Ever since I was 16 as Naruto, I have regretted nothing I did. I was... at peace, I guess is the word." Naruto put down a card. "And that's game. Wanna go again?"

"Of course." Rika replied, shuffling her deck again.

"Back to the Tamer's role in Digivolution, I also measured the amount of Energy I sent to Guilmon through my Digivice, which is basically a filter for the energy used. I also realize that you don't have the required amount. At this point, the only thing that would get it high enough is for you to go into Emotional Distress because of something happening to Renamon. And it has to be real, not faked. The boost should provide enough energy for the Digivolution. Since you send the Energy through the Modify Cards while using them, I found that sending my Chakra, the energy I've been trained to use, through my Digivice went through the link, and I paid close attention to the flow and found that its the Tamer's Energy, or in my case, Chakra, that I can make Guilmon Digivolve."

"Can you train me to use Chakra?"

"I can try. But... I'll need a blood sample."

"A what?"

Naruto sighed. "It's something that is used to allow one to get there. My blood is basically half my father's and half my mother's. They can enter because my blood is there."

Rika was a little hesitant. "Does it have to be a large amount?"

"No, only a few drops." Naruto noticed her hesitance. "It doesn't need much." he then touched the ground, before part of it moved, to reveal a panel with black marking on it. "I only need to put freshly drawn blood on this marking, and you'll be able to enter it at the main entrance. You'd have to use the main entrance until you can Channel Chakra on your own, and use it to get in there from the shadows. I've done so, and it would require a bit of Control. I do so from the alleys all the time."

Rika thought for a moment. "It's only a one time deal, right? I only have to add the blood once?"

Naruto nodded. "Add the blood into it once, and it gives permanent access until its taken out of the coding, which would make me have to redraw the seal, and recreate the entire thing. Trust me, it wasn't easy to do the first time around."

Rika sighed. "Just get it over with."

"Rika, are you sure?" Renamon asked, shocked.

"Renamon, this will help us both. You still want to Digivolve, right?" a nod. "Then him training us both would get it to happen much more quickly. I'm going to go through it, and I think it would be better for you to do so, as well. It could help us both even more."

Renamon nodded, albeit hesitantly. "We're in." Rika gave a small smile.

"Hold out your hand over it." She did just that, and Naruto simply poked her middle finger, causing a few drops of blood to fall, before the blood absorbed itself into the seal, which then glowed. Naruto then covered his hand with a Green glow, before touching the finger, causing the wound to close. "Medical Ninjutsu. Something that I intend to teach you one day. Actual Ninjutsu, on the other hand, well, I'm a Wind Element, so I could show you how to manipulate Wind Chakra, and use it to alter the wind itself... or use it like I do, to map out an entire building within seconds." The glow on the seal died down as the prick was closed. Naruto noticed this, and nodded. "I just closed the hole that I made, and the seal will recognize you." Naruto then heard Guilmon moving about.

"Uh... Huh? Where am I?"

"The Shed I told you about, Guilmon." Naruto replied. "Huh? I'm back to... Guilmon?"

"Yeah, I got you to change back and you nearly passed out. Coming here did the job." Naruto explained. "So, how did it feel to Digivolve for the first time?"

Guilmon tilted his head. "I'm hungry. You have any bread?"

Naruto chuckled. "Somehow, I saw that coming." He unsealed a tray of bread. "I convinced my dad to make Bread in the shape of the face of a Garurumon. Try some." Naruto took two pieces off the tray, and gave one to Rika. "Eat up. We'll begin the training tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Rika questioned. Naruto looked out, sensing a Bio-emergence. "Because it seems like the Toad Sage has to make another appearance."

Guilmon finished a piece of bread, before sniffing around. "I smell a Digimon."

"I sense it too." Renamon added. It was then the Digivices went off. "See, this is why I prefer my own senses to the alert on the Digivices."

Rika nodded. "Need any help?"

Naruto tried to find Henry, only to find that he was in the area of the Bio-emergence. _'Wait a minute... He's running from it? And that's not all. It seems to be Chasing him.'_

"Looks like I'll have to handle this one alone." Naruto then transformed into his old Sage Mode outfit, and went into Sage Mode. "Rika, I'll be right back. If you want Renamon to watch over me, that's just fine. She can stay hidden, but she cannot interfere. You can use the Digivice to see what she sees, so you can watch through her. Just remember not to interfere in the fight."

"Why not?"

Naruto looked at her. "I think this fight is more for Henry and Terriermon. The only other Tamer pair that I know of at the moment. Someone has to make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's a Pacifist."

"And he calls himself a Tamer?"

Naruto sighed. "I'll explain it later. I don't know the full situation, though, so any judgments as to why he is, I couldn't say for sure."

Naruto then Shunshin'ed out, as he sensed Henry stop in a Construction site. "Renamon, go after him. Don't interfere, though." Renamon nodded, and vanished, before leaving the hut. A holographic view appeared, showing Renamon's view.

-Construction Site-

Henry and Terriermon were currently having a hard time trying to dodge the attacks from a Gorillamon. "Henry, this guy seems to have a grudge against us."

"Why would he?"

"You think he's the one I deleted before coming to you?" Terriermon asked.

"You think it could be?"

"I think it's likely." A voice said, drawing everyone's attention. "A Gorillamon, eh?"

"Back off human!" The Gorillamon roared.

"Why are you after those two?"

"That pint!" It pointed at Terriermon.

"That's just my luck." Henry sighed. "Terriermon, I think I should take Takato's advice. He won't just go back."

"Not likely." Naruto replied, as Toad Sage. "You are after Vengeance, right?"

"At least someone understands."

"Yeah, I get the concept of Revenge." Naruto then held up a hand. "The name is Namikaze. The people around here have been calling me Toad Sage recently. And I'm afraid to give you some bad news."

Naruto was suddenly right behind Gorillamon. "I can't allow your Revenge to happen." He roundhouse kicked the Gorillamon into an I-beam.

"No way... It can't be possible. Can it?"

Naruto looked at Henry. "You're a Tamer Right? Do your job. Take out the Gorillamon. It's your Terriermon that he wants."

"Why? Why do you want _us_ to fight?"

"It was your fight in the first place." Naruto then jumped to a higher point, as Gorillamon growled at him. "I'll only intervene if I deem it necessary from here on out."

"You're gonna pay for that human."

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon sent out a hail of air bullets, which hit Gorillamon in the chest.

"You little Trog!" Gorillamon grunted. "Energy Cannon!" He fired a blue beam from his arm cannon.

"Terriermon, dodge it!"

He did just that. "Bunny blast!" He fired a few more and hit Gorillamon.

As Terriermon and Gorillamon went back and forth, Naruto watched in earnest. _'Henry seems like a Natural strategist. If he actually applied himself, he might be one of the best.'_ Renamon appeared beside him. "Enjoying the show?"

"Why are you not fighting?"

"Because it's not my fight." Naruto replied, pointing at Terriermon. "This shouldn't even count as a fight. It's a grudge match. Gorillamon is pissed at Terriermon. The malice I felt coming from the Bio-emergence site, which is here, belonged to Gorillamon."

"And you came all this way just to watch?"

"I came... to see how Henry would fight if forced to." Looking at Henry, out of the corner of his eyes he continued. "Henry is a natural strategist. If he applied himself, and figures out that a pacifist attitude will only get Terriermon deleted, he will get better." He then saw Henry pull out a card.

"DIGIMODIFY... Training Grips, activate!"

Naruto whistled when Terriermon threw the Training grips at Gorillamon. "Nice strategy. Wrap him up, ship him out."

"DIGIMODIFY... Power Activate!" Henry slashed another card.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon sent out 3 larger blasts than when he did so before, going into the cannon, making an explosion. "Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun around while Gorillamon was dazed, before a tornado charged him, and deleted him.

Terriermon was walking up to the red data particles forming when Gorillamon was defeated. "No, Terriermon! Don't absorb his data!"

"Ah, fine. But can I do a victory dance, at least."

"The dance is deserved." Naruto said, standing next to Henry.

"What? Come to tear at me, again?"

"No. I came with a warning. Something big is coming. Something beyond Digimon Capabilities. It will require the help of you Tamers. You are a good strategist. You think clearly, when push comes to shove. You have to get past that Pacifist Attitude of yours if you're going to help. If you won't help fight, then you should break whatever bond you have with Terriermon, and destroy your Digivice." Naruto pointed at the White and Green Digivice in Henry's hand. "Do that, and I will let the other Tamers know that you will not be a Tamer any longer."

"I can't do that." Henry said. "I won't send Terriermon back!"

"Are you willing to give anything to keep Terriermon around, and alive?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"That is not your concern, Henry Wong. How far are you willing to go if it meant to keep Terriermon and your family safe from harm?"

"I... I..."

"Give your reply to one of the other Tamers, Takato Matsuki, or Rika Nonaka. Preferably Takato, seeing as he is a lot more tolerable, and you know him already. They know how to contact me, Takato especially. He has a Direct link to me, and I watch over him more than the others." The sirens came into earshot. "Looks like the feds are on their way. I'll lead you the long way out. It's longer, but safer."

He ran towards the exit, and Henry followed, and Unconscious Terriermon in his arms. Renamon took that as her cue to follow silently. It didn't take long for Henry to find himself in Shinjuku Park. Naruto had vanished, and in his place a note.

I'll be waiting for your answer. If your Digivice is not destroyed, and Terriermon off the grid, within 1 week, I will assume you have chosen to fight, and will not fight your battles. If I receive word from Takato or Rika that you wish for training to be a real Tamer, then we will proceed from there. The choice is simple:

Relinquish any ties to Terriermon and Destroy your Digivice

Or

Train to fight a menace that will likely destroy everything you hold dear.

It's your life, it's your decision.

Just make sure you don't regret it.

-Namikaze

Henry sighed. _'He seems to know what he's talking about. He could've taken on Gorillamon on his own. Why didn't he?'_

Then he remembered him saying something during the fight, which was originally ignored.

"_I am not interfering in this fight, because it's not my fight to fight."_

_'He wanted me to learn... Well, I'm not going to be left out. Terriermon and I have to do this. Takato was right. The Pacifist Attitude won't cut it from here on out.'_ Henry looked at the Unconscious Terriermon. _'Terriermon... Tomorrow, we're going to ask Takato to pass a message for Training. We need to know how to fight as a real team. The game won't cut it anymore.'_ With newfound determination, Henry started walking down the street, back home.

Rika and Naruto had seen the entire thing, and Naruto was back in the Shed with Guilmon and Rika, before Renamon appeared.

"You were fast enough to get behind a Champion level Digimon?"

"In that form... let's just say I have full access to my skills." Naruto replied, back to being Takato. "You heard what I told Renamon, right?"

"It wasn't your fight, but why did that stop you?"

"Because if Henry and Terriermon didn't learn what their Pacifist Attitude would do if they weren't prepared for the higher levels, they would not survive as a Tamer. Why do you think Namikaze gave Henry an ultimatum?" Naruto asked.

"So you're making him choose to fight, or give up being a Tamer?" Rika asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Naruto admitted. "If he doesn't destroy his Digivice and give up Terriermon, then I will assume he's going to fight. His reasons are his own. You already know my reason for fighting. I've got too much to just let some possible world-wide threat destroy everything I've come to care for in this life. It would be an insult to who I am, and what I've always been. I'm a protector. It's what I do."

Rika nodded. "I know. I don't have a reason to fight, or if I do, I can't see it."

"Find what's precious to you. Something that could die in a Worldwide massacre, or be epically destroyed if not stopped." Naruto said. "Think for a moment. What would you give up the world for?"

Rika did think. In fact, she had thought about it since the day before. _'Renamon? No... She's a friend, for sure. But what? I don't like what my mother has been doing. She wants me to be a model.'_ She looked at Naruto. _'What about Naruto? I mean, he's had a tough past life, with no one there for him. No real family, very few friends until he damn near forces them to accept his friendship, though those lasted for some time. He may not be the same Naruto in looks, but it's all him. Only the names have changed.'_

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'She doesn't know I'm hearing her thoughts in here. Am I right, Guilmon?'_

"_You said it, Takato."_ Guilmon replied, not moving his lips.

Rika's thoughts gave off more and more facts that she doesn't like about Naruto's past life, that she knew of. Things she didn't want him going through again. Then it came to her. _'Wait... That would be a good reason. Fight to help Naruto. Stand beside him. No matter what stands in our way, we will fight. That way, I can be with him. Maybe I can find out why I feel like I do for him along the way. Not to mention what it is.'_ She nodded.

"So, you found a reason?" She nodded. "If it's personal, I don't need to hear it. Unless you want to share it, you don't have to tell me."

She nodded in relief. "Thanks."

"As if I couldn't hear your thoughts in here." Naruto whispered. Renamon picked it up, though, and her eyes widened.

"Naruto... Can I talk to you? Alone." Renamon asked. Naruto nodded, and vanished to the gate of the Training Ground.

"I take it you heard my last line." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Why did you read her mind?"

"Guilmon and I can talk telepathically in that Shed. Coincidentally, I found out today that we both can hear the thoughts that go through a head in there." He looked back. "Although I can't hear anything now, meaning I have to be in there to hear anything. It makes for great listening in on peoples true desires. Yes, I do know what she plans to fight for. It's her decision, but considering the fact I heard her mental rant, I figured out what she would fight for _before_ she did. Her finally deciding was the kicker, as it's exactly as I thought it would be."

"And you don't plan to tell her." Renamon stated.

"No, it's best if she doesn't know that I know. It'll be a lot better if she tells me herself first. She isn't comfortable with human contact right now. She'll say something about it when she's ready, or when she is comfortable enough around me to say something about it. More likely the former than the latter. When she tells me herself, I'll tell her then that I knew from the time I asked the question. If it changes over time, then that's her decision. I can't change one's life with one action, contrary to what people thought about me. Breaking down her mental and emotional barriers that day was to help her realize what she was doing wrong, and hopefully fix it. It may have been harsh, but it was necessary."

"She has been treating me a lot more nicely, recently." Renamon admitted. "She even brushed my fur yesterday."

Naruto nodded. "It shows. You actually look a lot better than you did before."

"Why did you do it, though? It doesn't seem to make sense." When Renamon asked this, Rika had started watching with her Digivice.

"You mean helping her? Or having her realize what she was doing wrong?"

"Both."

Naruto sighed. "It's because of the fact she reminded me so much of myself, when I was Naruto. The pain of having people in front of you, but no one caring enough to understand what it means to help someone in need. What I did was harsh, and I'll be the first to admit that. But I don't regret what I did to do it. Listen closely Renamon, because this is something I was raised to believe as Naruto, and continue to believe in to this day. There's something called the Will of Fire. It's more of a sense of purpose, and a way to express a feeling. I didn't just see the loneliness in her eyes that day. It was faint, but it was there. The Will of Fire is in her. She may not have realized it, but it was there. She knows about a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke didn't have it. While she may have been more like Sasuke in personality beforehand, she still had it within her. In order to use it properly, she needed to see what she was doing wrong. She needed to know the importance of a strong bond. Whether human or not."

"What's wrong with not being human?" Renamon questioned, taking the words straight from Rika's Mind, knowing she was watching.

"You're talking to a man that made friends with a Beast of Destruction that destroyed nearly half of my home village, and made my life hell after my father, the village leader, sacrificed his own life to seal it into my gut. I would have no problems with anyone, or any_thing_ as long as they're nice to me and don't attack those I consider precious to me. Rika is one of those people. The flame within her is small, that is true, but the potential of her flame rivals, or maybe even surpasses my own. This is coming from the Rokudaime Hokage, who was called the Bearer of the Will of Fire, the Determination of Lightning, and the Pride of the Winds. She may not realize it yet, but she could be much greater than I am, and with what she _already_ knows about my past life, that's saying something."

Renamon nodded slightly. "And what of Rika? What do you truly think of her, not counting all of that?"

Naruto shook his head. "I like her, Renamon. I really do, but... even though I have the body of a 13 year old, I'm 65 mentally. If she liked me as well, then I would probably return her feelings. Heck, if they turned into love, then I'd welcome it with open arms. Before that would ever happen, though, she has to know exactly what it is she's feeling, and _accept_ that she's feeling it, before she could ever truly love me. Anyway, is there anything else you want to ask... _Rika_?" Renamon stiffened.

"You knew?"

"I knew the moment she started watching. I felt the connection, after all. That doesn't mean what I said was false. Everything I said was the truth. Oh, and Rika? Smack Guilmon on the head for me."

"_Ow."_

"Thanks."

"_What was that for, Takato?"_

"_Never go that route, Guilmon. Trust me, it'll do more harm than good."_

"How did you know?"

"I may not be in the Shed right now, but I can still hear Guilmon's Thoughts as if I were, because we are linked."

"And what was he thinking?"

Naruto shook his head. "I caught a thought that you probably should never find out about." He turned his head. "For a kid like he is, he's got a very dirty mind, if you catch my drift. After all, he's barely a week old."

"Who and who?"

"Him and you, Renamon."

"_Rika?"_ Renamon thought to Rika. She smacked him again.

"_Takato... Why did you have her hit me again?"_

Naruto shook his head. _"Told you, Guilmon. Thoughts like that will do more harm than good. Especially when the subject has a female friend in hitting range."_

"You just had Rika hit him again, didn't you?" Renamon nodded. "That same thought is why I asked her to. Guilmon is a brother to me, but in a way, since I did create him, I guess I really am his father. Can't blame my old Paternal Instincts for returning, I guess."

Renamon shook her foxy head. "What was that beast of destruction you mentioned?"

"Rika already knows. She saw what my father resealed when I was 16. That's who I meant." Naruto replied, before looking around. "Alright, Rika, you and Renamon should go home. If you really wish to try a relationship with me, then I think it better if we keep it a secret from everyone that doesn't know already. It's all up to you, but I doubt you like the attention your mother's fans give you. The training I give you will help you to lose them. Trust me, it works. It's like the Uchiha Fan Club when I insulted Sasuke. A Fan club and the press have equal skill levels, from what I've seen. When you can avoid a group of fans trying to pound you into oblivion, you can avoid the press."

He Shunshined back to the Shed, and looked at Guilmon, who was rubbing his head still. _'Guilmon, I told you before. Girls are troublesome, but can be deadly if you take the wrong step. Your thoughts about Renamon are past the deep end.'_

"_Sorry, Takato... It won't happen again."_

"Guilmon, I think you should head back to the Training Grounds. Remember, you have to train yourself to control what you have. Tomorrow, I'll be waiting for Rika, to take her through, meaning get home, get changed if you wear a school uniform, and then get to the point where Renamon and I were talking as soon as you can. It'll take a while, and I will train you. If Henry decides to come train, then I'll let him know about it, if he has the right reasons." Guilmon nodded, and vanished. Naruto looked at Rika. "He's linked to me. He can do that. See you then?"

She nodded. "Thanks... for giving me a chance." She kissed his cheek and ran off.

_'She didn't...'_ Naruto felt his cheek. _'She did... Crap... This just got a lot harder to understand. I barely understood Hinata, and she bore 7 children for me. How the hell am I supposed to figure this out?'_

Yes, my friends, Naruto is still as dense as ever.

-a few days later-

Naruto was walking up to the school, to see people around the soccer field. _'There is no official Soccer Game today, and I don't hear a ball getting kicked around. Something's up.'_ Naruto then ran towards the field and saw the weird chalk lines. _'...the fuck?'_ The lines were in no clear pattern, just a bunch of squiggles. He sniffed a bit. _'Why do I smell... Calumon... the little shit. And he has the cuteness factor to get out of it, too.'_

Naruto shook his head. _'Guilmon, if you see Calumon, tell him not to do whatever he did last night.'_

"_Okay, Takato. Well, I've gotten through the field of doom you made. It hurt."_

"_It would hurt more if your skin weren't as tough as I made them. Your natural defense is top notch, and... I'll see if I can't Digivolve you from School, so you can work on the Pyro Blaster."_

Naruto channeled Chakra to the Digivice.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon."

Naruto felt the Digivolution through his link. _'It worked?'_

"_Yes, yes it did. Okay, I work on Pyro Blaster. 3 times in one second?"_

"_Kind of steep, so try to get the charge down to 0.3 seconds. Making it is easier. Once you have that done, make one as you're finishing the first one. Breathe through your nose for the next one."_

"_Got it. Can we goof off afterwards?"_

"_If you get it done before I get there, why not? We'll go for a walk around town. But you'll have to do so as Guilmon, not Growlmon."_

"_Okie dokey!"_ Naruto felt the Pyro Blaster through the link. _"What are you using to hit?"_ Naruto asked, walking into his classroom.

"_The trees. Water always puts it out before it spreads."_

"_Of course it does. It's a Pocket Dimension. I designed the whole forest."_ Naruto retorted.

As class started, Ms. Asaji spoke. "Ok, Ok everybody, give me your attention... for a change." Naruto inwardly chuckled at that. "You too, Kazu." "Aw man!" "Now, I assume that none of you vandalized the Soccer Field, though I wouldn't put it past some of you, but if you know anything about it, let me know, okay?" After a brief pause, she continued. "Okay, everybody, pick up your pencils it's time for a test."

Cue the outcry of protests. Kazu specifically said, "No fair!" Which Ms. Asaji commented on.

"If life were fair, I'd be in Maui."

"If life were fair, Ms. Asaji would probably be at a Spa in the Bahamas, all expense paid for a week." Naruto commented.

"Takato... What are you saying?"

"It's a pain dealing with kids that don't want to learn, Ms. Asaji. I can see you know how much of a pain we can be." Naruto shrugged. "I'm just saying you kind of deserve a good vacation after trying to teach _us_ something."

"At least someone has the right idea." Ms. Asaji mumbled under her breath. _'But how did Takato notice how much of a pain teaching is? He hasn't taught anyone, that I know of.'_

A single look at Naruto's face, and he mouthed a message. _'Information during break. I'll talk then.'_ She smiled softly. During lunch, people were takling about the Chalk Lines, which Naruto promptly ignored. Ms. Asaji came up to him, though. "Takato, can I speak to you, since you've finished your lunch?" Naruto nodded, and they went into the hallway.

"Takato, what made you think I deserve better than Maui?"

"There's an old saying, Ms. Asaji. You can lead a Horse to water, but you can't make it drink. The majority of the students in there, Kazu included, don't want to learn, but they're here. I'm a major exception, but even then, the only subjects I really pay attention to are Science and Social Studies."

"That's impossible. You'd have to have ingrained knowledge on math."

"That's not that far off, actually." Naruto admitted. "Believe it or not, I haven't paid attention to a single Math lesson this year. You wouldn't know it, if I didn't get perfect scores in it all the time."

"So, are you asking for a transfer to a higher class?"

"No, Ms. Asaji, I'm not." Naruto shook his head. "There are still things here I can learn, and it would be better for me to stick around those my age, instead of those much older. I don't really want to be taken from my family in case I attract attention from the government. It could happen, you know?"

"Why wouldn't you want to go further?"

Naruto simply shook his head. "Because I see the need to stick around. Someone has to help with your headaches, or at least lessen them. Kids can be a pain, especially when you have to teach them _something_. Want a tip?"

Ms. Asaji sighed. "Takato, I appreciate the fact you want to help me, but I don't see why you want to help me out."

"Well... picture what would happen if Kazu completely turned the class to his ideals." Ms. Asaji shivered. "Not a pretty picture, I know. If you want some advice, just let me know. I can give you some good ideas about teaching kids, because I'm a kid myself. It's like the saying, 'It takes one, to know one.' If you want to find a spy, ask a spy. If you want to teach a child, ask a child."

"Throwing those sayings around, do you even know what they mean?"

"Completely."

"I guess I could use that tip." Ms. Asaji admitted.

"Your lectures, frankly are boring. You're not catching their attention, and most of them look like they'd fall asleep any second. It may sound harsh, but its true. You have to catch their interest." Naruto pointed out. "I guess it could be like that show, Jeopardy. Something like that on review days, to make sure they actually paid attention. The ones that did would be glad. The ones that didn't, meaning Kazu for sure, would not give much out."

"Incentive?"

"Something to look forward to. If they answer a question right from it, they would get a certain amount of points extra credit on the next test in the subject. It's a little crude from an adult standpoint, but you're teaching kids that have little to no interest learning. From what I hear, Mr. Mori is a favored teacher with the students. The reason is he's so laid back in his teaching style, that they don't really learn much from him. Those that pass his classes actually study on their own."

"That's just irresponsible."

"True, but the flip side of the coin is it tells you who is serious about learning, and who isn't. Who will go far, and who won't." Naruto pointed out. "If you do take the Jeopardy idea and use it, don't make any changes to the lesson plans between now and then, and surprise the class. Use random things. Things that most teachers wouldn't bother to use. Things that will capture our attention."

Ms. Asaji thought for a moment and nodded. "You've got good ideas Takato. I should probably ask Mr. Mori what he actually _does_ teach, and how he teaches it."

Naruto nodded. "That would be another good idea. Just remember that when teaching a group, the group has to be able to understand the lessons, while the teacher has to keep the attention of the group. It's an unspoken rule of teaching, I guess. One that's probably not used until high school, but I couldn't tell you for sure. Knowing something is only half the puzzle of learning. Understanding is the other half."

"Well, it's almost time for class. Just keep doing whatever, but be sure to answer when I call on you."

"It's what I've been doing all year." Naruto shrugged, before they both went back in class.

After classes, Naruto and Jeri were mopping. "Well, most of the stuff regarding the Chalk lines are pretty far out left field. I mean, aliens, demons, and the like? Aliens wouldn't use Chalk. Demons would call this below them, even the known prankster demons, like the Kitsune. Some are even saying it was a ghost."

Jeri just stopped, and started shaking. "Jeri, what's wrong?"

"I... I saw it. What really did it."

Naruto was interested. "Did you get a good look at it? I don't need to know what happened, just what it looked like."

"I... I didn't... I thought it was a cat, but... cat's don't walk on the ceiling." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Jeri. And remember, everything is impossible until proven possible. Even walking on the ceiling." _'though that further proves that it was a Digimon. With Calumon being the only scent around here, aside from Terriermon, it would have been Calumon for sure. Henry hasn't given up Terriermon yet, as I can still feel his Digivice.'_

She nodded, as if that reassurance made her feel better. "Thanks, Takato."

"No problem, Jeri. It's really nothing too serious. I think I have a better idea of what did, but I couldn't say for sure yet. What you say only further proves what I think."

"Are you sure? You know who did it?"

"I have an idea. I still won't say, because it's not concrete yet." Naruto admitted. "Come on, classes are over, so we should get home." She nodded happily.

"Alright, let's go!"

Naruto and Jeri walked out of the school grounds, when Henry walked up to Naruto at the gate. "Takato, can I talk to you about something?"

Naruto looked at Henry in confusion. "Like what?"

Henry looked at Jeri. "Uh... I think the word Tamer fits." Naruto's face went serious, surprising Jeri at the expression.

"Jeri, you should go home. Without me." With the serious tone of voice Naruto had, Jeri was a little scared, but nodded. Naruto didn't move his gaze from Henry's face. "He told me of your choice. I take it you made your decision?"

"I... I wanted to know if he'd train me. You know, be a better Tamer." Henry said. "I... I had to think about it for a bit, but he was right. If he did interfere, I probably wouldn't have learned."

Naruto nodded. "I see." He paused for a second. "There's a shed in the abandoned area of Shinjuku Park. Head there, and bring Terriermon with you."

"Why?"

"I'll have to translate some of the lessons he gave me, since the ones I _do_ have are in a language I'm sure you wouldn't understand. Heck, my own _parents _don't understand it."

"And you do?"

"For some reason, yeah." Naruto then turned his head to a nearby tree. _'Calumon... Yup, it was him.'_

"Anyway, I figured out who drew the randomized Chalk Lines."

"Who?"

"A Digimon." Naruto replied. "It's name is Calumon. I ran into him the other day. He just doesn't know better, not knowing the difference between Human and Digimon, and too carefree to, well, care."

"I've never heard of a Digimon by the name of Calumon."

"He's not in any known Database. I could sense him this morning, and I sensed him when we walked out. He was in the tree, probably watching them play soccer."

"So, you're saying he wanted to improve it?"

"Eh, probably." Naruto shrugged.

After a few moments of silence, Henry asked another question. "Why don't you seem afraid of the Digimon invading our homes?"

"Because I think they're coming to train us for the _true _threat." Naruto said, his tone back to being serious. "It's not good, and I can tell. But it hasn't been released from whatever is binding it. I may not know what it is, but the Digimon are partially afraid of it as well. At least, those that know of it."

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I've got to see how Guilmon has been doing with his own training without me." Naruto then ran off. "See ya, Henry." He then ran into an alley, that Henry knew was a dead end. By the time Henry could see inside of it, Naruto was already gone. _'How did he get out of there?'_

-Training Ground-

Naruto found Growlmon sleeping on the grass. He then made Growlmon De-Digivolve back into Guilmon. Guilmon then opened his eyes. "Huh?" Rubbing them he looked at Naruto."

"Takato?"

Naruto nodded. "Did you manage to reduce the charging time?" Guilmon nodded.

"The numbers in the sky moved by 4. Far right."

Naruto looked up. _'That would be... 0.4 seconds? That's really good.'_ "Can you overlap them?"

Guilmon shook his head, going into a sad stance. "No worries, Guilmon. Come on, we'll go for a walk."

Guilmon nodded, and found Rika and Renamon outside the main entrance. "So, you're here for the training?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, Henry asked me to ask Namikaze about training. I told him to meet me at the shed. Guilmon has the rest of the day off of his training, after an accomplishment he made today. He earned it. He's still young, so this much improvement is a good thing."

"I guess..." _'I can't let him know yet. He was right, I need to figure out just what it is I feel before we do anything like that.'_

Naruto made a Reinforced Shadow Clone and had it bring Rika and Renamon to the Training Grounds. Guilmon and Naruto started walking around the park, waiting for Henry. It didn't take long for Henry to find him. "Hmm? There you are." Henry ran up to him.

"Took you long enough. Let's get going." Naruto then noticed a snake. Guilmon noticed as well. "Takato?"

"Snake?" A nod. "Do it."

"Pyro Sphere!" It was an instant fire, and it burned the snake, as Naruto put it out with a well timed wet breeze. The snake was ashes, scattered to the wind.

"That was a Gardner Snake. They're harmless."

"You try being eaten by a snake and not hate them." Naruto retorted.

"You were eaten by a snake?"

"Long story. _Really_ long story. Anyway, come with me." Naruto and Guilmon lead Henry and Terriermon to the Abandoned Shed, where Naruto moved a slab of concrete on the ground. "Put out your hand."

"Uh... why?"

"It's part of the training. I did this, so don't think I didn't."

Henry nodded hesitantly. Naruto made a prick, causing Henry to recoil. "What was that for?"

Naruto had the blood on his hand, and swiped it on the seal, causing it to glow. "The blood has to reach this seal. Fresh blood. It'll allow you to reach the Training ground."

"That's what this was for? To get me in there?"

Naruto nodded. "Just know this. Now that you're in this, there's no turning back." The glow died down. "It's done. Let's get to the main entrance. It's not far from here. Guilmon, just go around town." He made a Shadow Clone. "I'll take Henry to the Training Field."

"Okay, Takato. I get to goof off."

"Oh, and if you find Calumon, try to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I'm getting a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight." Naruto added, earning a nod.

"I go with the Clone?"

"Yes, you go with the clone."

"Okay, Takato. We go now." Naruto took Henry and Terriermon to the main entrance of a small clearing. "Here we are. Grab on." Henry did so, and they found themselves in a larger clearing, with Rika and Renamon training with a Toad Sage clone. Henry immediately went stock still.

"It's... It's him..."

"Who? The blonde guy?"

Henry just nodded slowly, as if a single movement could be his downfall. Naruto walked up to Namikaze's side. "So... why is she going through the obstacle course?"

"Stamina." Namikaze replied.

"By the way, Henry's here."

"I know, you know, and he knows. He's scared of me, though."

"I gather that much." Naruto admitted. "Henry, get over here."

"Uh, right!" Henry looked at Namikaze. "I thought about what you said..."

"I already know. Get in there with the girl. It's her first day as well."

"Uh... right." Henry then went in to get there. Namikaze looked at Naruto. "How's the DH going so far?"

"Pretty good. It's easier to handle, but I still can't use more than 2% at once. The thing is massive, and the larger the amount used the harder it is to control."

"I figured as much. With the Kyuubi, it corrupted my mind the more I used it. Is that a part of it?"

"No, it's just the Chaotic nature, I guess. It doesn't want to be control, and would rather do it's own thing. Tying it to my chakra helps out with the Control, but it's a lot harder."

"You're an expert at Chaos, that's for sure."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, go for an Uzumaki Battle Royale."

Naruto nodded, before going to a different point in the clearing, before making 150 Shadow Clones. "Let's go!" This earned Rika and Henry's attention. "UZUMAKI BATTLE ROYALE!"

Naruto charged into the mass of clones, while Rika and Henry watched in shock. "You came here to train, so _train_." Henry and Rika got back to training, while Renamon and Terriermon watched Naruto fight himself.

As the training dragged on, Henry and Rika were exhausted. Naruto was only slightly winded from the Battle Royale. He walked over to Rika and Henry. "So..."

"This is torture... How can you do this?" Henry asked.

"Simple. I don't think about it. I just do what I have to. It's called duty. I've been training in this stuff since I was 8, long before I got interested in Digimon. It took me years to get as far as I have, while keeping the majority of it secret from even my family."

"How... do you... manage that?" Henry asked, panting. Naruto and Namikaze looked up. "A digimon..."

"How do you..." Terriermon was cut off by 3 Digivices going off.

"My senses, even from a pocket dimension are far better, and more accurate." Naruto said, earning a nod from Namikaze. "By the way, Henry..." Namikaze transformed into Takato, before dispelling. "That was me." Naruto finished. "I'll go handle the Bio-emergence. Guilmon is the only one that's in prime fighting Condition at the moment."

Naruto then got up, tested his limbs, before doing a back flip. "Alright, I'm good." He transformed into Namikaze. "This form is merely a cover." _'Guilmon, I can't sense you right now. Where are you?'_

"_In a Digital Field, Takato."_

"_By the school, I presume?"_

"_Yeah, Calumon is here too."_

"Crap." Namikaze vanished.

-at the school-

"Nightmare Shocker!" The small champion shouted.

Namikaze was on top of the School roof, before jumping into the Digital Field, and landed smack dab on the Vilemon. "Don't test me, weakling."

Namikaze looked at Guilmon. "You two alright?"

"Yeah..." Calumon.

"I'm okay." Guilmon.

"Alright. Guilmon, you want to take this one out."

"Okie dokey. Rapid Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired 5 Pyro Spheres simultaneously. Namikaze whistled. "You been working on that?"

"No... It was just the idea for the Pyro Blaster. Charge 5, and release."

"No... Beaten by a Rookie."

"That's it. Guilmon... time for Overkill." Namikaze took out his Digivice, before swiping a card. "Digimodify, Power activate!"

"Rapid Pyro Sphere!" 5 balls of fire. One target. Complete destruction.

"Calumon... were you and Guilmon messing with the Chalk tonight?"

"Is that what that white stuff is?" Guilmon asked, earning a nod. "then yeah. Tonight it was us. Any other time was him."

Naruto looked at Guilmon. "I believe you. Calumon, because of this stunt, you're going to reveal the existence of Digimon and cause mass Chaos. I don't intend on letting the secret of Digimon out to the public unless absolutely necessary. It is not necessary yet. Guilmon, you were supposed to keep Calumon out of Trouble. This was not how you do it." Police Sirens hit earshot. Namikaze grabbed them both and they ended up in the Training Ground, tossing them both onto the ground in front of him. "Guilmon, you're lucky you're still young. Otherwise, I would've punished you for the trouble you could have caused."

Calumon's ears shrunk. "Aw... No fun?"

"Fun can be achieved without getting into trouble, Calumon. What you did was trouble. The only reason I don't report you is so it doesn't become apparent that I know of something that shouldn't be known. In fact, Rika, Henry and I _shouldn't_ know about the existence of Digimon."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, his body too numb to move.

"There's an organization called Hypnos. They've been trying to eradicate the presence of Digimon, deeming them Wild and Dangerous. A Threat to society. Now we all know that isn't entirely true, but in most cases, it is. Digimon are the humans of the Digital World."

"What have you found out about Hypnos?" Rika asked.

"I haven't heard anything about them." Henry admitted.

"That's because you don't know where to look." Naruto replied. "I found out where they're based, what they're after, and how they plan to do it, along with who their leader is."

After their nods, he continued. "You've seen the two towers on the North side of town? The one with the satellites near the top." They all nodded. "That's their base. To the public, Hypnos is a Government agency that monitors server activity. In reality, they monitor the gap between the Digital World, and our world. When something comes through, they know. I tend to find out slightly before them, and when they can't stop it, I realize it before they can trace it, or like they want to do, destroy them."

"So, they're doing what we are." Henry surmised.

"No, they aren't." Naruto corrected. "They're also going to kill Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon if they get their hands on them." This sent shocked looks on Rika's and Henry's faces. "Yeah, they want to be rid of _all_ Digimon. Good or bad, doesn't matter. Their leader is named Yamaki. Yamaki Mitsuo." Naruto pulled out a picture. "This would be him. If you see him... don't agitate him. You can grind his gears by acting like a concerned and suspicious citizen, unless he comes looking for you. At which point, if he calls you by name, then answer his questions, without revealing whatever connection you have to Digimon, if there is anyone aside from those here in the area."

"And if not?"

"If it were me, I'd tell him to fuck off, because we know, full well, what we're doing, whether he thinks we shouldn't, or not. There are times when a kid is more suited to a threat, than an adult. Besides, the three of us are being trained by the Toad Sage to survive. He knows what's coming, but only says that we're the only ones that can fight against it. We have the means, and they don't. I can bargain with him. Get him to agree to let us do what we have to, and he covers what we do, as long as he can. We understand the need for secrecy, at least I do."

All of them, Digimon and Tamers, nodded in unison. "Right now, his attention is divided between finding out who Namikaze is, and the Bio-emerging Digimon. He can't completely focus on either of them, without losing the other. Anyway, be careful of Hypnos. If they go after your Digimon, run. Use your training from me. Get to a forest, and lose them as soon as you possibly can. That's why the first thing I'm going to teach you is one of the basic 3, the Transformation Justu, or simply the Henge, along with Stealth and the Shunshin."

"Transformation?" Rika asked.

"Mine is a actually the Shin Henge." Naruto admitted. "I've got the Chakra to truly change my body, inside and out with it."

"What about Shunshin?" Henry asked.

"Oh, it's how I lead you to the park after Terriermon beat Gorillamon. Repeated usage of Shunshin, though mine was actually just a Wind Element. The usual just uses leaves, or flat out smoke. I prefer to use my own, unless I'm in a forest, in which I use leaves. Wind is my main element, and it's also a good way for me to fight, because of how good I am with it. For example, and this is what my old Sensei Jiraiya would give, is that I could use manipulate the wind to make skirts go flying up. I called him Ero-sennin for a reason, you know?"

"It's a good thing I don't wear skirts." Rika pointed out.

"You do, it's just required when you do." Rika shot a glare at Naruto, who shrugged. "I know that, if you were given the choice, Frilly Dresses and Skirts would be torched on a single day every year and you'd laugh all throughout that day, in pure bliss at the destruction of the Girly shit."

Rika then blinked, before imagining it in her head. Renamon caught the thought, and shook her head. Rika then nodded with a smirk. "I would definitely pay to see _that_."

"I'd probably bring the popcorn." Naruto added.

"Butter, no salt."

"Extra Butter. Light Sugar." Naruto countered. "No salt. It makes it worse."

Rika thought for a moment, and nodded. "Deal." She held out her hand, which Naruto grabbed.

"Henry, I never asked about your curfew."

"It's 9:00."

After a nod, Naruto looked at Rika. "I'll walk you home, Rika. Henry you think you can get home by yourself. It's probably almost 8:00 PM."

Rika nodded with a small blush. They all vanished, before heading to their respective routes.

00000x00000

Alright, I should probably clear something up.

While in the Sage Mode outfit, Naruto will, from now on, be called Namikaze. In Sexy Jutsu form (The one he uses in Canon) he will be called Naruko, and she. In Takato's form, he will be called Naruto out of speech, or when those that know think about him. At this point, the only ones who know who he is, are as follows:

Yoshie Matsuki (Mother)

Takehiro Matsuki (Father)

Rika Nonaka (Possible Girlfriend, currently a friend)

Guilmon (Partner)

Renamon (Rika's Partner, Rika told her)

Henry only knows about Takato being Namikaze, but not Takato being Naruto, and no one else knows at this point.

In other words: Takato in speech, Naruto in thought for those that know that info, Namikaze in Toad Sage Form, Naruko in Sexy Jutsu (Oiroke no Jutsu) form, Naruto out of speech and thoughts at all times not as Naruko or Namikaze.

Okay, now that that's cleared up, next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, something that should probably be cleared up before I begin.

Namikaze is a fully powered Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, at 20 years old. Naruto is only 12 years old, with the reserves he had at his death at 52 years old, meaning beyond Kage Level.

He had learned Control extensively, but he is barely Low-Jounin level overall with the only real Jutsu he uses are the Shunshin, Rasengan, Substitution, and Shin Henge (True Transformation). He still has all the knowledge gained as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and uses the Rasengan to measure his Control. Making one on his foot requires extreme control, but his body can only do so much. That is why his strength at the moment is capped at Low-Jounin, while his stamina and Chakra reserves are much higher.

The Digital Hazard is meant to replace Kurama, just without the malicious presence and inherent hatred behind it. Also, he can not converse with it naturally.

…...Yet.

On we go!

**Chapter 4**

It had been a while since the incident regarding the Chalk lines, and the Tamers found out about an Impmon pranking the lovers in the park at night, along with taking out a Devidramon. When that happened, he was hiding the majority of what happened from Yamaki, whom he felt watching. Naruto wasn't fast enough, as Yamaki managed to get a small recording with his glasses, and found that static was after the Illusion was put up. He still managed to get a glimpse of Naruto and Henry. Rika was not in the shot, so he didn't know much about her connection. Rika had, more or less gone solo on her endeavors, while Naruto and Henry built up their strength, but if anyone helped her, she didn't really mind if it was Naruto.

Henry, on the other hand, was scolded viciously when Naruto wasn't there with him. Then he was kicked in the family jewels, before Rika stormed off, Renamon questioning the behavior silently.

Terriermon had a suggestion that Rika liked Naruto, but Henry thought that the possibility of them being together was just too low for it to be true, and when asked, Naruto neither confirmed, nor denied it, saying, "If she does, it's her choice. It's not my fault if she does or not." Basically, he was telling them he didn't care whether or not she liked him, when really, they were close.

It was around this time that Naruto had been sensing points of Digital Energy emission, that disappeared too quickly. Rika had sensed it as well, but the Digimon were not as quick.

In regards to the training, Rika had been a good sensor the moment she unlocked her Chakra. Henry, not so much. After each burst of Digital Energy, she turned around to look behind her, finding nothing. The fact that Renamon could not sense it, meant that it was supposed to take her through a portal to a point outside of Renamon's range. It was a thought on Rika's part, that Naruto came to when the situation was explained to him.

Renamon had managed to become Kyuubimon, which Naruto simply smiled and shook his head. When questioned, all he would say is "Old memories. Don't explore." Rika had thought that Kyuubimon somewhat reminded him of Kurama.

She wasn't that far off either.

Anyway, Henry managed to get Terriermon to Digivolve into Gargomon, and he could control the entire power. Naruto tended to test his stealth against Renamon, while testing his dodging capabilities with Gargomon. They had been using the Abandoned shed as a hideout of sorts, and hangout place. Naruto has never truly been inside of Rika's house, officially, but he occasionally leaves her notes as Namikaze, letting her know what is happening.

And it was on this day, that Rika was finally taken by the Digital Presence, knowing Namikaze had a lock on her signature.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Henry were playing a game, when Naruto got the message from Namikaze. "Got him." Naruto said, before picking up the cards, and putting them in a deck case. Henry did the same, before questioning something. "When did you have a Deck case?"

Naruto simply looked at it, then at Henry. "I made it myself. Why?"

"How do you make one of those?" Was the next question.

"Very carefully. Now let's go. Rika is in East Shinjuku. I finally have a lock on the Digimon. Seems to be an Ice Digimon."

"How can you tell?" Henry asked, running alongside Naruto and Guilmon.

"It's the feeling of the signature. I've come across Ice Users before. They always have a cold feel to their Chakra. This one is an Ice and Shadow combination." Naruto pointed out. "500 Yen says it's an Icedevimon."

"I'll take that bet." Henry said. "1,000 yen says its not."

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'You don't make a bet with me. I _always_ win.'_

They came to a building that had the topmost part of it frozen over. And people were not looking at it. Naruto looked at Henry, who shrugged. They climbed the stairs, before Naruto had a direct lock on Rika, and he was level with her. "Right here."

"There isn't a door on this level."

Naruto examined the wall. "No need."

"What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I did to a Digital Field a few weeks back." Naruto balled his right fist and punched the wall, as it was covered in a Red Digital Energy. The Hazard, which made a hole that they could use to enter. _'Digital Hazard Punch. Can be used to make a hole in a Digital field, or outright destroy it.'_

Naruto and Henry went into the field and found a bunch of Frozen Digimon. Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he saw Rika in the hands of an Icedevimon. He then looked at Henry. "You owe me 1,000 Yen after this."

Henry pulled out his Digivice. "Icedevimon... do you ever lose?"

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Naruto admitted. "You try going to Casinos and bankrupting them. I've done so to 3 of them. No cheating. I even let them videotape some of my games, and they confirmed that I don't cheat... even though I wasn't supposed to know."

"Hello? Less talking, more ass-kicking?" Rika said. "And where's Renamon?"

"She's on the way."

"So, when you said you had friends, you meant these two?" Rika nodded slowly. "Fine then, I will prove my superiority by deleting their partners."

"Rika, coat your body with a cloak of Chakra. It'll lessen the cold."

"Why do you think I can talk at all right now?"

Naruto shook his head, before an icicle was in Rika's position, and Rika was in Naruto's arms, bridal style. "You okay?"

"I will be." She whispered. Naruto, standing on another icicle, nodded and set her down, before scowling at Icedevimon. "You'll pay for that. _Dearly._"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Tundra Freeze!" Guilmon and Terriermon were frozen on the spot. Naruto felt the cold emanating from Guilmon, low as it was. _'Guilmon... Digivolution!'_ Naruto sent Chakra to his Digivice for the Digivolution, causing Guilmon to Digivolve into Growlmon, thus breaking the Ice.

"What?"

"Your Ice may be immune to heat, and yes I can tell, but it can't handle more than what it was made to handle." Naruto explained. "You try that again, and I can break it out myself. I have my ways."

"You can't do that if you're frozen!" The Icedevimon then used tundra freeze catching Naruto, before he turned into a log with Exploding Tags on it.

Icedevimon didn't even have time to think before the tags went off, and wires surrounded the Icedevimon. "What the..." Naruto was right above him, slashing 2 cards. "Digimodify: Speed Activate! Digimodify: Hyper Wing Activate!"

Guilmon, who had already left the Growlmon form when Naruto used the Substitution, flew straight at the wrapped Icedevimon. "Rapid Pyro Sphere!" 5 Direct hits. Naruto came down with a Normal Rasengan. "Rasengan!" that was the final blow, before Renamon came in, looking at Rika. "Rika!"

"Renamon... You're late." Rika replied.

"I see that." She saw Icedevimon turn into Data particles, which Guilmon absorbed. Naruto and Guilmon looked at Renamon.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"It was trying to follow your signature, but all of them were scrambled, even Rika's. I couldn't even feel Rika, aside from her being angry." The ice left, turning into the roof. Naruto looked around. "Well, the officials are coming. Henry, have you mastered the Shunshin?"

"Not mastered, but I can use it."

Naruto grabbed Guilmon. "Meet back at the Hideout. Stay out of sight."

Rika and Renamon nodded, before leaving in smoke. Usual Shunshin. Naruto and Guilmon left in the Wind, while Henry used the same version as Rika, Terriermon on his head.

-Tamer Hideout-

It was the Abandoned Shed, that they met in. Naruto looked at the others. "Hypnos is on to me and Henry. There have been checks on us ever since the battle with Devidramon. Apparently, Yamaki managed to get a picture of one or more of us in that fight."

"I haven't sensed anyone following me." Rika said. "At least, no one human."

"You don't sense me, do you?" Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I follow you. I follow Henry too, and that's why I figure they know about me and Henry, but not you. They've had people trailing me and Henry."

"Why not me?"

"You do things Solo, Rika. You and Renamon are more experienced than the two of us as Tamers. I'm a more experienced fight, and Henry is a strategist. When dealing with Digimon, we're essentially split into 2 Groups. You and Renamon are one group, while Henry and I are the other. Being as we go to the same school as each other, we can meet up quicker. That's one main reason we let you go solo most of the time." Naruto explained.

"That, and the fact that you go ballistic when I'm around, and Takato isn't." Henry pointed out.

"Really? She does?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Yeah, I thought I told you."

"No, you said Terriermon thinks she loves me, and I gave you my response to that theory. Whether she likes me or not is her choice. What I do with it, on the other hand, is my choice." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, she's a good card player. The only reason I beat her is because of my fighting experience."

"Don't knock yourself down, Takato. Your skill is improving. Which reminds me, there's a Tournament next week. If we're not held up by a Digimon, I think you should enter. If you do, I won't."

"No, we both enter." Naruto replied. "However, I'll be using an Alias. Only the two of you will know it's me, because I'll be using a mask to hide my identity. Henry, during the Tournament, I'll be counting on you to handle the Bioemerging Digimon."

Henry nodded, Terriermon nodding as well. "They know me by my alias, but this is one that I'll be going through like usual."

"How are the final 8 decided?"

"They're lined up by an electronic scoreboard, from there it's single Elimination." Rika replied. "why?"

"Because you and me won't be going against each other until the final match. I intend on making sure of that."

"How do you plan to do that?" Henry asked.

"Let's just say that the Training Ground isn't the only Pocket Dimension I've made. Another one is much more secret, and a lot more industrial. I can hack the scoreboard remotely. It won't take much effort, as I did so to Hypnos once. It was a double link. It went from there, to the Digital World, to Hypnos directly. No Bioemergence. They didn't pick it up until after I got some of their files. It's how I knew their _true_ objective."

Rika and Henry nodded, finding it useless to question the how. "So, how long do you think we'll be followed?" Henry asked.

"Don't ask me." Naruto shrugged. "I may be able to hack their system, but I can't figure them out without seeing them myself. Their records say until further notice."

"They gonna lose a few agents?"

"I hope not. If they do, it's because they attack me first." Naruto admitted, before looking at the door to the Hideout. Naruto hid Guilmon, and motioned for Rika and Henry to do the same, as Naruto pulled out his cards, and started another game with Henry, while Rika simply watched.

It was at that point, that someone was at the gate. Naruto instantly recognized it as Yamaki. "Takato Matsuki?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You've been playing a dangerous game, recently."

"If by dangerous, you mean these cards, then I think you've gone crazy."

"I'm talking about your wild Digimon." Naruto then put down another card.

"You must be going senile. How old are you?"

"That is irrelevant. And I'm not senile."

"You'd have to be if you're telling kids that Digimon are real." Naruto shrugged. Rika and Henry looked at him, and chuckled.

Yamaki then pulled out a picture, and tossed it on the field. Naruto looked at it, and saw himself, commanding Growlmon against the Devidramon. Henry and Gargomon was in there as well. Naruto then turned to Yamaki. "Alright, how did you get this?"

"I was there, of course I was going to get it."

"That's not what I meant." Naruto said, his tone serious and cold. "I meant, how did this picture get taken in the first place? I set up an Illusion that would make it seem like it's just a gunfight that got out of hand to those that weren't involved. Recording Technology would be rendered useless at the same time."

"So... you think this is just a game?"

"No." Naruto replied, cold, calculating eyes on Yamaki. "I figure this is just preparation."

"Oh? And what could you know that I don't?"

"That the worst has yet to come."

"And it won't."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Naruto replied. "The worst _will_ come. Whether you want it to or not. You're going to need someone that can handle the kind of shit that will hit the fan the moment it does. I highly doubt you've got the ability or firepower to handle something on the level of Planet Wide Cataclysm."

"Please. Nothing is that powerful."

Naruto pulled out his Digivice. "Years ago, I had a bad feeling. I searched out help, and found it. An old library. All the texts are written in a language no one knows of. I couldn't find out what it was, because there were no records of it anywhere."

"Then they're useless."

"Again, Wrong." Naruto retorted. "I can read them with ease. My parent's couldn't find anything on the language, and I don't know what it's called. Just that I can understand it, and they can't. I've been training myself in what's on them for years now. I can handle this. I can tell that this isn't just a game. Digimon are only the first wave. The True Threat will likely Consume Digimon and Human alike. I may not know what it is, but if this threat isn't stopped by _someone_ then the entire planet is doomed. It's why I've been training all these years. This right here," he gestured to the Digivice. "Only further cemented the fact that something requires Digimon and Humans to work together to get through it is coming. I'm not stupid. I can tell that the worst has yet to come. It's like instinct. It's how both the Toad Sage and I can sense when Digimon are going to Bioemerge, _before_ they do. It's our job to take care of them, not yours."

"And what would you know about this?"

Naruto put his Digivice away. "You have no idea what we're capable of." He nodded to them both, and they showed off their Digivices. "We know what we're getting into, and have no intentions on holding back, which is why I'm willing to offer a compromise."

"What could you give me?"

"Undercover Field Agents." Naruto retorted, surprising both Rika and Henry. "There are things you won't be able to take out before they get here. It's things like that we would be taking care of. We help you out by taking out the ones coming through, while you work on preventing them, and making cover stories for when I can't prevent it from happening."

"This isn't a job for kids."

"You see this?" he pointed at the Digivice. "We didn't ask for this. We don't have a choice in the matter. It's either fight back, or all is doomed. All I wanted was a peaceful life. One that didn't involve fighting. The moment I got the bad feeling when I was 7, I knew that something was coming. I just didn't know what. This thing appeared, and I realized the severity of it. When a Digivice shows itself, it marks the beginning of a threat that would take both Digimon and Humans to take care of. Like it or not, we've got to do this. If we don't, the Earth as we know it will cease to exist."

"And what do you know?"

"I know enough to realize the severity of the situation. You don't care what your opposition is, it seems. You think that you can just stop them from Bio-emerging. What happens when you can't stop it in time? What would happen if a Mega Level comes through? At best, Champion levels have come through. No Ultimate levels yet. If a Mega comes through this planet is doomed if there is no one to combat it. Why do you think I treat the Rookies and Champions that come through as preparation? It's so when the higher levels come, we'll be ready." Naruto sent out a pulse, shattering the Illusions around the Digimon. "I was hoping to not have to negotiate so soon, I'll admit. But at this point? I'm saying fuck it. You take care of what you can, and we take care of what you can't. We won't be paid for this, as we didn't want to do so in the first place. One of the reasons why the public doesn't know about _us_ yet."

"Oh? So, this Toad Sage actually knows you."

"No shit." Naruto replied. "I'm the fucking Toad Sage, you idiot."

"That would be impossible. You don't even look... right..." During the line, Naruto transformed into Namikaze, still sitting down. "What the..."

"I wasn't aware that there was a game based on my past life when I came up with this. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, reborn as Takato Matsuki, which you already know of. Like this, I have full access to my abilities, with the control I had to spend _years_ to regain as Takato. I lived to 52 years old as Naruto, and died, finally being separated from the Kyuubi." He changed back.

"I was reborn into the Matsuki family, which I grew up. Like last time, my Childhood was screwed over by some Worldwide threat. It's why I trained so hard. When I created Guilmon out of sheer _boredom_ I made him real with my Digivice. That's why there are no records of him on any official site. He's not an official Digimon, rather created by me. His Champion form fit him when it first happened. It also fit what I was imagining, as well. You see Digimon as nothing but a threat to society. Well, here's the truth of the matter: Digimon aren't the true threat, and are looking for help. The two Digimon I managed to capture say that something is coming for them. There is no known name, but they know it's coming. The mere mention of that makes my skin crawl."

"You captured Digimon?"

"Yeah, before destroying them and sending them back as Data Particles." Naruto said. "The matter is far more serious than you think, and the Digimon are preparing us, the Tamers, for the threat. As long as you don't fuck with me, or my friends, I won't fuck with you. But if you so much as threaten my family, my friends, or our Partners, you can kiss your life goodbye. And don't think that, because I'm a kid, I will be affected in the slightest by killing you if you do something. We have what you don't. You have what we don't, albeit not much we need."

"I highly doubt that." Yamaki growled.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. You want proof? I'll show you proof." He grabbed Yamaki's forehead with a Glowing palm. When he removed the palm, he glared at Yamaki. "If you do _anything _to those related to me to get me to back down, then consider what you saw a welcome feeling compared to what I'll do to _you_. Understand?"

"You... that's impossible."

"Famous last words." Naruto made a Fuuton: Rasengan in one hand. "You see this? Let us do our job, and you do yours. We are only a threat if threatened. You threaten us, we strike. You leave us to what we have to do, and we won't interfere unless we end up on opposite sides. You want to rid the world of a threat. We are the weapons you need to combat it, and the shields to keep the world safe."

Yamaki stared at the Fuuton: Rasengan over his sunglasses, with wide eyes. "You're bluffing."

"I don't bluff." Naruto said, cold tone in his voice. "This is my ultimatum. You let us do as we have to, and you don't interfere with us. You kidnap one of us, or harm our Digimon in any way, shape or form, consider Hypnos disbanded, and their tower destroyed. You help us, we help you. Got it?"

Yamaki was sweating, as he watched Naruto's hand. "A-alright..."

"We are silent partners. Undercover Field Agents, known only by you. When you can't stop something, or cause something else due to a program gone haywire, we take care of it, but we do so our way." Yamaki nodded in fear. "Now get lost." He slammed it into the wall, making a hole. "Before I make another one and use it on you." Yamaki then walked out, before running when he was out of sight.

"That's done." Naruto said, before channeling Chakra to the wall, repairing it slowly.

"Done? You just threatened a government official!" Henry retorted.

"I didn't make a threat. I never do. I only make promises. And I _never_ break them." Naruto said, before the wall finished, and he sat back down. "I didn't want to reveal my Past Life to him, but I don't think it would make much sense why if I didn't."

"Are your gut feelings ever wrong?" Henry asked.

"No they aren't." Naruto replied. "I really was hoping for a peaceful life this time around. Apparently, I don't even get that. I guess if I don't go looking for Trouble, Trouble finds it way to me. It always does." He shook his head. "Anyway, in regards to me having a past life and actually _remembering_ it, that should never get out. To _anyone_. Trust me, people will think you're crazy if you say anything about it. Why do you think I don't go public with that?"

"Uh... Most would think you're pulling their leg." Henry said.

"We're not most people, Gogglehead." Rika retorted. "Of course talking about it, and actually being put there are two totally different things."

"What do you mean? What does she mean?" Henry was a little frantic.

"I... showed her the first 18 years of my Past Life." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I had to get her head out of her ass... No offense."

Rika simply shrugged. "Renamon appreciates it, as do I. My mother doesn't know, but I think my Grandmother might."

"Still trying to keep up the Digimon Ice Queen act?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." She winked at him.

Naruto chuckled in response. "Alright. Anyway, Rika, know that my Alias will be something that I used in my last life. Something that I know you saw, as I came up with it during an Infiltration mission."

"Which one?"

"You'll know." Naruto smiled.

Rika thought about it. "Fine. Don't tell me. It'll ruin the surprise."

"Glad to see you understand." Naruto looked at Guilmon. "Let's go, man. Rika, I'll be in contact with Yamaki every now and then. I'll probably have to make an appointment, but we'll have to meet on Neutral Ground, and in secret. If something happens, and they can't stop it, we'll be there to do so. Henry, I'd highly suggest that you work on your sensor capabilities. When they get high enough, you'd be able to sense Digimon _before_ they Bioemerge, and get there in time to stop it."

"Before you go, can you explain what you meant by "Did to a Digital Field a few weeks ago?" I am still confused at that." Henry asked.

"Oh. That was just the usage of something called the Digital Hazard Punch. I used it on a Digital Field in the Tunnels under Shinjuku Park. Apparently, Guilmon was being targeted by it, so he had to hang back. Anyway, I struck it with a massive amount of the Hazard channeled into a single well-aimed smack. A less amount got us into the Digital Field while destroying the wall. I've been teaching Rika the same thing, just with her regular Chakra. Her skills are going down the same path an old friend of mine did. What's more is, she's a natural at it. When mastered she could bring down a building with a single finger flick." At their disbelieving looks, he continued. "Take it from someone who saw it happen firsthand... and was on the receiving end of said flick not once, but 5 times. Rika knows of 2 of those five times." Naruto then left, Guilmon vanishing to the Training Ground.

Rika then started to walk home, Renamon watching from the Shadows.

Henry just walked off, Terriermon on his head.

When she got home, Renamon asked her a question. "Rika, is it true?"

"He's been teaching me out of his Sister Figure's skills, in addition to his own. I'm more likely to go through Sakura's than his. And... I know now what he meant by that."

"You do?" Renamon asked, earning a nod.

"It brought down an entire castle more than once... in one hit." Rika admitted. "With a single finger, it made a fissure 13 feet long, making Naruto trip into it. Now knowing what it is, I know what can be done with it."

"You're kidding me."

"You know me well enough, Renamon. I don't joke around."

"I know but... that is Champion Level attacks, easily."

"That would be about right. It takes a Chuunin to do so, which would be about Champion level. Not to mention a lot of control. He can do it, because he recreated it on his own."

"I see. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Thank you, Renamon." Rika said, as she continued walking.

-the next day-

Naruto was in a Construction site. Ironically, the same one Gorillamon was at. He was on top of a steel beam, when Yamaki entered the area. Sensing no one else in the area, and a Perimeter made a ways out, he dropped down. "Good to see you made it."

Yamaki took out an envelope. "A message. It's from one of my subordinates that knew of the Anomaly that you caused."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before opening it, and reading it.

Uzumaki,

Believe it or not, my daughter is one of the few fans of your show. It was discontinued, but with what Yamaki told me and Riley about the Anomaly we've been trying to trace, I guess it makes sense that it would be you.

That Fuuton: Rasengan bit, which my daughter explained to me in full, could literally tear someone apart. She was borderline obsessed with your show. Out of all characters though, she thinks that Naruto is the coolest, and even had me make a cosplay outfit of both Sakura and Hinata. Sakura was after the Training Trip, while Hinata was before it.

Which is why I'd like to ask that you come by and look them over. Find anything I did wrong. Perhaps give suggestions as to what could be done to improve them. Though I will be the first to admit the Hinata one was harder to make, but I haven't really gotten it finished yet.

I've been too busy with work at Hypnos. Any help would be appreciated.

Tally Onodera

PS. After going through it myself, I find Kimimaro sexy.

Naruto sweatdropped at that, before rolling it up. "I should've known." He tossed the message back to Yamaki, before making a notebook appear. "Give that to Tally. It has what she's asking about down to the very last detail."

"A request? She wasn't supposed to do that."

"It's not exactly a bad one, and it does nothing to expose us. Remember, we're silent partners, so we have to help you. Besides, if there's one thing that I _do_ know, it's that seeing those things again is bound to make _me _smile the moment I see. Besides, there's an Anime Convention coming up in a few months. I might go as myself, now that I know I'm a part of an Anime. I'll have to see how accurate it is myself someday, but that will have to wait. I have a cover to maintain anyway, so this will only help my cover. The more people think we're just pretending to do things the less people will think of it. Our covers are easy, and, though somewhat obvious, the obvious is largely ignored in favor of ignorance."

"Sadly, that's true." Yamaki admitted. "I take it you're supposed to be the leader of the Secret Tamer Division?"

"There is no true leader at this point. Before we decide who the leader is, we have know what we're up against. The Threat, as I said before, is truly unknown even to the Digimon. With the way things are going, I'll probably end up as the leader with my own experience in mind. In any case, whatever happens, know that I will make sure the others will know what to do when things go south. You won't have to provide for us, or even make it so we are paid to do what we are. The first thing on the list is to make sure the Tamers are prepared, myself included. That's something that you _can't_ help us with. Besides, at most, I have 60% of my old arsenal in my control. The other 40% would require a stronger body to use, much less control, so I'll have to make do with what I have, and work with what I can."

"I'll pass on the message to Tally. And you make sure that they know what it is they're getting into."

"Already on it."

Yamaki then checked his watch. "Wait a minute... shouldn't you be in school right now?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You just noticed that?" Yamaki sweatdropped. "Relax, it's taken care of. There's no gym today, so I could send a Shadow Clone for it. Besides, Henry is already aware of me using a Shadow Clone in school today. I've got a few things to work on, and I'll need all the time I have to get it under my complete control. I've got a safe place to train myself in its usage, so you don't have to worry about collateral Damage, or risk of discovery. Just tell Tally that, in this area, I could use the Imari and no one would be able to see it, Satellite or line of sight. I don't even have to leave the City to get there."

Yamaki nodded. "You seem to have all bases covered. Continue what you're doing, and you'll go far."

"All but a few, but the ones I don't have covered I have no idea where they are, and neither do you. Why do you think preparation is necessary? We have no idea what we're up against. All I can think of is that the highest level Digimon would know. Not even Ultimates are likely to know. The only ones I'd say have a clue are the Megas, and even then, they might not know. Until we find out just what is going on, and what's coming, we have to be ready for anything. Expect the worst, and hope for the best. If any more Tamers show up, then I wouldn't be surprised. We are silent partners, and the only real things I learn in school are the History, which can be read at any library, and science. Anything else is basically when I goof off in class, due to the fact I already know everything there is _to_ know in the subject. I've got all revealed bases covered, while still searching for those that are needed. That's all you need to know right now."

"You are one strange kid."

"I'm 65 Mentally. I'm only a kid in size and form."

Yamaki nodded and started to walk off. "Oh, and Yamaki? Don't use a perimeter. It makes bystanders think that something important or dangerous is in the area. The curious ones would try to find a way in. One of the reasons I chose this place is because of the Past Bioemergence here. It could be a report that something was missed, and it needed to be checked out, in case you _did_ make a perimeter. It seems I know you a little too well. For now, until the Tamer's Existence is forced to be made public, any perimeters for our meetings should not be in existence. It's best if you remember that. Farewell." Naruto then vanished.

-in school-

Naruto and Jeri were talking on a bench, when Kazu and Kenta walked up to him. "Yo, Takato. You entering the Card Tournament next week?"

"I might. I'm actually hoping to meet the Digimon Queen, or Digimon King. From what I hear, those two would be the only real challenges in the area."

"Please, you may be good, but you're nowhere near the level of Ryo Akiyama! Besides, what makes you think you can take them on?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just like the challenge. Whether I beat them or not has yet to be determined."

"You boys and your Digimon."

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it, Jeri." Naruto said. "It may seem dumb to most, but the way I see it, there's much more underneath what is seen that actually makes it interesting. Besides, I learned it out of sheer boredom. It kept my interest, so I learned. Learn to look underneath the underneath. It's where you will find the truth." Naruto then got up and walked off. "Only then, will you find yourself."

Kazu and Kenta were confused, but Jeri knew what he was talking about. _'Does he know?'_

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'Jeri, I know that you think you have to help others. You're like a combination of me and Hinata... I know that you like me, but I can't see you that way. You're too much like one of my daughters as Naruto.'_ He then looked up with a forlorn look on his face. _'Karina... I hope you're doing fine without me there. Because if you aren't, and I find out, I'm gonna kick your ever loving pale ass. Your my daughter, and if you get down because I died, then I will be _very _disappointed in you. An Uzumaki never gives up. We're too stubborn. You lose that Stubbornness, and you lose the right to call yourself an Uzumaki.'_

In Jeri's mind, however, other things were going through her head. _'I don't think it could be him. If it were, he'd realize that I'm just like I was as Hinata. Seriously, though. He may be bullheaded, and Takato shares a lot of his traits but... maybe I should give him a chance. Still... he wouldn't know that I can still use the Byakugan. It just rids my eyes of the Pupils... oh duh. Why haven't I tried to use it on Takato? I swear, I think I'm picking up Naruto's old habits.'_

Jeri then made an unnoticeable Handsign. _'Byakugan!'_ After checking out Naruto, she held in a gasp. _'Those levels... they're unreal! No, it has to be him.'_ She saw him slightly tense the moment she activated the Byakugan. _'And when he tensed up... he's still a good sensor. He already has his memories. I gained mine when I lost my mother... again. Why is it that I had to live without a mother both times?'_

Then she noticed something. _'That's not Kurama's chakra mixing with his own... what is it?'_

She shook her head, and turned off her Byakugan. _'I'll have to wait until he confronts me on it. He still has his senses, but I had to work things out on my own. It's a good thing my new body is almost as flexible as my last one. Seriously, Naruto-koi. Why haven't you realized what's going on yet? And why do you treat me like you did Sakura?'_

The Naruto clone, on the other hand, had a strange thought. _'That was a Doujutsu... Who could have a Doujutsu here? This'll have to be relayed to the boss as soon as possible. Because if it's Hinata, she's going to be pissed when she finds out what I'm doing. But that begs the question... what happened to their reserves? It seems familiar, but I can't place it, and I can't detect the Chakra levels for some reason. It's as if it's scrambling my senses.'_

At the end of the day, Naruto took off running, into a long alley, in which Jeri had followed him, she saw Naruto was waiting for her. "Why are you following me, Jeri? Or is that who you really are?" Naruto asked.

"I came to find my husband. From what I can think, you have the best chance of being the one."

"Sorry, Jeri, but I'm not sure why you think I'm your husband." Naruto replied.

"For all intents and purposes, call me Hinata Hyuuga right now." Naruto hung his head.

"I should've known..." Naruto then raised his head. "Why did you come here, Hinata?"

"To be with you. I made a deal with the Shinigami. I help you in whatever life you're in next. I died 3 years after you did." Jeri replied.

Naruto shook his head. "Alright... How come I couldn't sense your Chakra?"

"I was planning on asking why you have so much."

"First off, it's an Uzumaki thing. Second, I remembered myself since birth. I still have all the Chakra I did when I died. Kurama has been gone this entire time."

"That explains why I couldn't find his Chakra. But that begs the question. What's the other Chakra you have?"

"You could say it's Kurama's replacement." Naruto admitted. "Hinata... I've already revealed the first 18 years of my life to someone else. If I didn't, she might have turned out like Sasuke."

"Who?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "The Digimon Queen. Her name is Rika Nonaka, and the first time I met her, I saw it. She has the Will of Fire in her. After I tore through her Mental and Emotional barriers like tissue, she went silent for a whole weekend. I've been training myself to fight a menace that could very well be worse than Tobi was."

"That bad?"

"Probably worse. I've been helping the Tamers prepare themselves recently. We recently aligned ourselves with Hypnos... though I had to show off the Fuuton: Rasengan to their leader. Some people know about me being Naruto, namely my parents in this life, and Rika. You and Rika are the only ones that knows the truth of my life."

"You're still playing dense, though."

Naruto shook his head. "Believe it or not, even after 30 years of being married to you, I barely understood girls. I may know what to look for for certain reactions, but I still have no idea how a girl's mind thinks. The only girls I somewhat understood was Sakura, you, and Tenten. Ino changed too much for me to understand her at all."

"So, I'll have to work on getting your attention again, huh?"

"I think it better if you don't." Naruto replied. "If you do, we'll have to explain _why_ you're so interested in me. Just remember the Lion's Heart, and the Will of Fire. As long as you remember that, everything will be fine. Besides, it was easy noticing the methods you hid behind the pain. They were the same ones that I used, after all. Now I don't need to."

"Should I at least keep talking to your parents?"

"For the time being, keep up your act as Jeri. It would be the best right now. If I ever go public about me being Naruto, then you come clean about being Hinata." Naruto paused before sensing Rika coming his way. "Rika's coming. She's almost as good a sensor as Ino was. Good luck, Jeri. I hope you find what you're looking for. You'll always be family to me. Remember that." Naruto then ran off, towards Rika, bumping into her on accident. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Huh? Takato?"

"Rika?" Naruto responded, before looking at the dress she was in. "Your mother?" she nodded sadly. "Come on, let's get you out of that." They ran to a hidden area, where Naruto took out a scroll, and unsealed some clothing. "I think these are more your style." She nodded.

"No peeking." She began to change in the bushes.

Naruto then shook his head. "I won't be around long enough to do so. Keep the scroll, and the clothes. I had them made for this occasion." He poofed out, signifying he was a Shadow Clone.

_'That was a Shadow Clone? Well, I should thank him for the clothes. The Purple sleeves were a nice touch.'_ When she had them on, she came out, and looked at herself. _'Definitely a good look in my book. And it fits... a little too easily. He's been checking me out, hasn't he?'_ She looked at the scroll, and found a note.

Rika if think I was checking you out, it was for situations like this. I know you hate cute and frilly, and with a Model for a mother, I figured she'd try to have you go down her path in life. You wouldn't go down her path, because it doesn't suit your tastes, so I had to know what points measured what. Having a Super Pervert for a Sensei has its advantages. And no, it wasn't you in a shower. It was during Training.

And before you ask how I got the money for it, consider what I said about the casinos. I own them. I get a good 20% of the profits, I even have a bank account set up under a name that I got elsewhere. A businessman that I had come across. You remember Gato? Him. I run a Business as him, and bankrupt the casinos, before adding them to my chain.

My parents are completely unaware of this, however. So don't mention it.

Please burn this message when you're done reading it.

Rika shook her head, and burned it on the spot. _'Seriously, Naruto? Do you really have to prepare for _everything_? I know you well enough that a plan just doesn't suit you. Still, I'm glad you're taking my feelings into account. And I really love the clothing. Durable, firm, and somewhat stylish, while still retaining the punk look. Oh great... now I'm thinking like my mother.'_

She shrugged, and walked off, in a pair of Dark blue jeans, Yellow shirt with a Broken Heart and Purple sleeves... After burning the dress she was in before.

"Rika?" Renamon questioned.

"Burning a dress." She replied.

Pause. "Anyone see it?"

"Of course not."

Renamon nodded, and vanished from sight. _'I'm glad Renamon knows how I feel now... but my mom's gonna freak when she finds the dress burnt. Though, I doubt she'll ever see it again. That thing is toast.'_

"_That it is, Rika. That it is."_

Rika was startled at the voice. _'Renamon? Can you hear my thoughts?'_

"_It appears so. I believe Naruto and Guilmon can do the same."_

"_I guess that means that you might become Kyuubimon again soon."_ Just then, she felt a warmth in her pocket. She pulled out a card. _'Digivolution? My god, they never made a card out of this. Sweet.'_

After a while, there was a Digital field, in which there was a Harpymon. Renamon appeared in the Digital Field as Rika took off her Sunglasses. "A Harpymon? Renamon, let's try out the new card."

"With pleasure."

"DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" She slashed the card.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"**Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"**

Rika nodded. "Looks like it worked."

"That it did, Rika." Kyuubimon replied. "Now let's fry us a birdie."

"I'm with you there."

"Wind seeker!" The Harpymon shouted, swinging its wings out making a sonic wave. Kyuubimon sidestepped it easily. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon spread out her tails and fired the flames at Harpymon, earning a screech.

Rika put her pinky in her ears. "I doubt anyone can get louder than that." She complained.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon came down and hit the Harpymon from behind. Rika saw Naruto land right next to him.

"To think that Harpymon's screech is almost as loud as Ino's and Sakura's. Good thing Sakura stopped using it so much. Ino, not so much."

"You said it." Guilmon replied. "Sorry about that, Rika. By the way, did you burn the Dress after the clone dispelled?" Rika nodded in response. "Thought you would, though your mother would probably freak if she found out you did."

"I thought the same thing." Rika admitted.

"Wind Seeker!" A wave came at Guilmon, merely launched a Pyro Sphere at it, dispelling them both. "Huh?!"

"Nice try, bitch." Naruto smirked. "You want wind? You got it. Fuuton! Fuuryuudan!" Naruto was surrounded by wind, which then formed a dragon. "Rapid Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon launched all five into the Dragon. They both called out in their minds. _"Collaboration Jutsu! Blazing Wind Dragon!"_

The Harpymon was deleted, causing Guilmon to download the data, though rejecting half of it, opting to hand it to Renamon. "Take it, Kyuubimon."

"I didn't do anything." Kyuubimon pointed out.

"What's with taking my kill?" Rika questioned.

"You know how Sakura and Ino were?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "I figured that, since Kyuubimon helped, she deserves half of it. That's why I stopped Guilmon from absorbing the rest. They'll both get 50%."

"We can do that?" Rika asked.

"I can. You probably can't. It's the Digital Hazard mixed with my Chakra that makes it possible for me." Naruto shrugged. "Guilmon and I both have the power, but I have it locked from him. Until I can control it completely, I can't let him learn anything about how to control it. Once I have complete control, I will teach him how to use it like it should be."

Rika then looked at Kyuubimon and nodded. "Do it." Kyuubimon absorbed her half of the data, before she looked at Naruto again. "I probably won't ever understand why you do things the way you do."

"Eh, I'm used to it. You expect me to do one thing, I do another. There is never anything certain with me. It's useless to try to figure me out completely. The only one that has is..." Naruto blinked a few times. "Scratch that thought. Hinata's back."

"Wait, your old wife?"

"And what's worse is... she's Jeri this time. I guess instinctively, she knew it was me."

"Any chance of you showing me the rest of your life?" Rika asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not for a while. Mind if I stay for dinner at your place tonight?"

"My mom will ask all kinds of questions."

"You're talking to the Rokudaime Hokage. I can answer any and all questions without problems."

"And dead end questions?"

"I went through those with Hinata's father and Neji." Naruto pointed out. The field started to dissipate, and Guilmon vanished to the Training Ground. Kyuubimon went back to Renamon and vanished from sight. Naruto and Rika walked back to Rika's house. "Here we are." She said.

"Grandma, I'm home." Rika said, taking off her shoes. Naruto did the same with his before following her in.

"Ah, Rika. Your mother called about you leaving the Camera Test earlier."

"If I didn't, I would've done worse, Grandma." Rika said. The old woman looked at Rika sitting next to Naruto next to the pond. "Oh, I didn't know you had company. Is he your boyfriend?" Rika blushed.

Naruto snorted. "Sometimes, I wonder."

"Quiet you." Rika retorted.

He simply shrugged in response, before giving his foxy smile, causing her scowl to turn into a snicker. Seiko just looked at the reaction, and how stupid he looked.

More specifically, she was interested in the reaction it got from Rika. _'She's taken with him.'_ "It would be rude for me to not invite you to dinner. Care to join us?"

"Depends. What's on the menu?"

"It was potato soup, but since Rika's mother will be here in a while, I figure that she's going to want something more fancy." Seiko responded. "By the way, I'm Seiko Hata. Rika's grandmother."

"Takato Matsuki." Naruto bowed slightly. "Though Rika sometimes calls me Naruto."

Seiko seemed slightly surprised. "You're the reason she wanted to learn how to cook Ramen?" Naruto looked at Rika surprised.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I wanted to make _for_ you, baka." Rika retorted sending a scowl to Seiko. "You weren't supposed to talk about that. It was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

"Why if it was for him?" Seiko asked with a smile on her face, meaning she actually _liked_ the reaction.

"You want her riled up, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to do so for me. Her mother, on the other hand, not so much. Which reminds me..." Seiko looked at Rika. "I thought you'd at least have the dress with you when you got back."

"I can be a bit of a pyrotechnic." Naruto admitted. "I lit a fire and the dress got caught in it after being blown in by wind. Sorry."

Seiko looked at Naruto. "So, when did she change?"

"She was wearing the clothes she is now when I saw her watching the flames burn." Naruto admitted.

"Her mother won't be happy about that. At least it was an accident." Seiko said, earning a nod from Rika and a shrug from Naruto. "It was an accident, right?" She reiterated.

"Wise man said: There are no accidents. Whatever happened, was meant to. Such is the way of the fates." Naruto replied. "The dress was likely to be burned sooner or later. It just happened sooner than some would want." He shrugged. "Who knows, you know?"

"Oh. Quite the wise man, ne?"

"I prefer to think of myself as someone who knows more than he should, with no idea how I know." Naruto replied.

Seiko looked at Rika. "I like this one. Though, being the cause of the fire that the dress got caught in might bring down your mother's thoughts on him."

Naruto inwardly smirked, before he spoke to Rika telepathically. _"Told you I could answer questions without revealing the truth."_ Rika looked at Naruto. _"And before you say anything, it's Telepathy Seals. I placed one on the inside of your pants. Right leg."_

"_Oh. Thanks, I guess."_ She replied. "Anyway, why don't you stay for dinner? Perhaps you can finally meet my mother." _"Please... don't make me suffer alone."_

"Why not? It's not like I have other plans." _"They're already being taken care of. Besides, I'd be an ass if I left you to that. I'd have to apologize for setting it on fire."_ Naruto replied. _"Shadow Clones rock."_

Rika nodded. "You got your cards, right?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked, pulling out a Black and Orange Deck Case.

Rika nodded. "Oh yeah."

"I hope you don't mind extremely fancy food, Takato. Rumiko gets carried away sometimes." Seiko admitted.

"Eh, I work in a bread shop with my parents. The Matsuki Bakery downtown." Naruto admitted. "I live around a lot of food. I'm sure nothing that you eat here will surprise me."

"Care to bet on that?" Seiko asked.

"How much?"

"If you don't get surprised, I'll give you 30,000 Yen." Seiko smiled. _'Let's see if Lady Luck has my side still.'_

Naruto thought. _"Rika... Your grandmother just went down the path of an idiot... should I take it?"_

"_Do it. She was very lucky in her younger years, or so she says."_ Rika replied.

"And if I do get surprised?"

"How about we let Rumiko choose that one?" Seiko replied.

"Why don't you just get her to put Naruto in a Designer Dress?" Rika asked. "I'm sure he'd make it look better than I would."

"_You're kidding me."_ Naruto told her mentally. _"I'm not wearing a dress again!"_

"_Oh? So you can do so as Naruko, but not Naruto?"_

"_Let's go with that."_ Naruto replied.

"_You wore it as _Naruto_?"_

Naruto nodded slightly.

"_Oh, this I have to see."_

"Alright, it's settled. And we'll be able to take pictures."

"I'm holding on to the pictures, not you or mom." Rika pointed out.

"Deal." Seiko held out her hand toward Naruto who took it.

"I'll have you know that when I gamble, I never lose." Naruto replied.

"I may not have gambled in a while, but those in my side of the family are both stubborn and lucky." Seiko pointed out. "I would thank luck if I ever saw her." Naruto then looked at Rika.

"Rika, how about we teach you Poker?"

"What are you saying?" Rika asked.

"I think I should show her how lucky I am." Naruto then reached into a pocket and pulled out and deck of playing cards. "We'll get to the Card Game later. You got a table for this, Hata-san?"

"Of course. Right this way." They went inside and sat down around a square table, kneeling on cushions. As they started to play, Seiko found that Naruto and Rika were natural gamblers. _'It's amazing how we are all good gamblers. Naruto looked like he has experience in this game. He's got one good poker face. Rika has been able to hide her emotions easily outside of the game. The concept holds true here too.'_ Seiko was thinking, also watching that Rika and Naruto would looked a the other every now and then.

She didn't realize that they were talking telepathically. "Show em." Naruto said. "Straight flush."

Rika put hers down. "Hmph. Flush."

"Royal Flush. Spades." Seiko showed hers.

Naruto shook his head. "I think that means all 3 of us are tied with 10 wins each."

"That would be about right." Seiko admitted. "One more, for the tie breaker."

"Fine by me." Naruto replied.

"I'm game." Rika added.

During this game, it was silent. It was then they all heard the front door open. Rika knew this was her mother, and Naruto found out quickly. Rumiko Nonaka opened the door to the room. "Mother, is... Rika..."

"Mom." Rika said, not even looking up from her cards. "This is round 31. It's currently a 3 way tie at 10 each." Rumiko looked at the table. "You've been corrupting their minds haven't you, mother?"

"I did no such thing, Rumiko. Rika has the family gift." Seiko retorted. "She might be able to take over a Casino one day."

"I doubt it." Rika admitted. "Show 'em." She had a Full house, 3's over Jacks.

"Straight, 10 high." Seiko showed hers.

Naruto smirked. "I win. Straight Flush, Queen high." Naruto showed his hand. Rika and Seiko frowned. "So, I guess it's 11-10-10." Naruto said.

"Apparently. So, Rumiko, I take it you brought dinner home with you?" Seiko asked.

"Of course." Rumiko replied with a bright smile. "We'll eat as soon as he introduces himself." She pointed at Naruto.

"Takato Matsuki. Rika calls me Naruto sometimes, because of how unpredictable I can be."

"Oh. So, she calls you maelstrom, eh? Calm, yet chaotic." Rumiko replied. "You might need the chaos if you're trying to get my daughters heart."

"Nah, I probably don't need it. If anything, I need _less_ Chaos. I pretty much define Chaos when I get in the mood for something." Naruto shrugged. "If anything, I'm more like controlled Chaos, but turn me loose and someone will be yelling."

"He's like I was when I was younger, Rumiko. He's also staying for dinner."

"My parents already know." Naruto added. "They're fine with it."

Rumiko nodded. "Wait, when did you let them know?" Seiko questioned.

"On the way here, why?" Naruto asked.

"You were planning to all along, weren't you?"

Naruto smirked. "Maybe I just figured that Rika would want someone there for her. Maybe I heard that she and her mother don't get along well." he then shrugged. "Maybe I just like Rika, and don't want my mother to try and embarrass me in front of her."

Seiko shook her head. "You are full of surprises, Takato."

"I ask again: Why do you think she calls me Naruto?" Naruto replied.

"Well... here's dinner. It's not much, but something has to be eaten." Rumiko pulled out a bag of Veggie Burgers, which Naruto smelled instantly. He looked at it, Rumiko, then Rika, before looking at Seiko. "Hata-san... You win that one. I was expecting something above High 3-star food. Not a Veggie burger."

"What? You'd rather have something greasy? No one else was doing Take-out." Rumiko pointed out.

"Actually... yes. But in all honesty, I figure food is food. Just be happy you have something to eat." Naruto replied.

"Good. So, what did you mean by she won?"

"It was a bet we had when he got here. I'll explain it." Rika said, before explaining it all. "And that would be it. It seems Grandma is as lucky as ever."

"So, I can put him in anything I want?"

"Correction," Seiko started. "You can put him in any Designer Dress you want. Basically, if you would want Rika to wear it, you can put it on him. Rika gets any pictures, though."

"I'm a man of my word... I just wish I hadn't taken that bet. I mean, you're almost like that old family that I once read about." Naruto admitted.

"What do you mean?" Seiko asked.

"Well, it's said they called themselves Uzumaki. A largely forgotten family name, that most don't even know of these days. The only records of them are old, faded, and on scrolls."

"You want to know a secret?" Seiko asked.

"What secret?" Rumiko asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What kind of secret is it?"

"It's about my family, long ago. My father's side." Seiko said. "About a century ago, there was a group of wanderers that one of my ancestors came across. They were forced from their homes. They called themselves Uzumaki. They tried desperately to get back, using a type of magic called Fuuinjutsu. No one managed to make it back to wherever they came from, but some married and settled down. My Grandfather married into the family. The rest that settled down stayed out of contact with the others. They were unnaturally stubborn, and very good gamblers. I Inherited that gift."

Rika looked wide eyed at Naruto. Naruto returned the look. They shared one thought simultaneously. _"Oh shit."_

"You know, it is said that the only one that can beat one of Uzumaki blood is another of Uzumaki blood." Seiko admitted. "Sometimes, it's wondered if that family was a family of nutjobs. Even I seemed to think so, at times. Still, I can't help but think that there was a method to the madness of an Uzumaki. If they pulled a prank, they never got caught, until they bragged about it."

"So, you're descended from the Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto asked, suddenly attentive. Seiko noticed his eyes, and saw the pure hope in them. She nodded. "Do you have any of their older records? Maybe some of their Fuuinjutsu?"

"Sure, but I don't think you'd be able to understand them that easily." Seiko admitted. "I'll give you a lower level one. I know quite a bit about them, but I rarely, if ever, use them. These days, Technology has taken Fuuinjutsu out of the picture for the most part." Seiko got up, before even starting on her burger.

Naruto looked at his, and ate it before anyone else saw what he did. Rika and Rumiko looked at him, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "What?"

"Why are you so interested in my family history?" Rumiko asked.

"When I first heard of the Uzumaki Clan, I was nearly hooked. They were so much like me, I thought I was reading a book. Neither of my parents see it in them, but I do in me." Naruto admitted.

Seiko came back in with a dusty scroll. "This is one of them. It hasn't been opened since I was trying to teach Rumiko. She just wasn't interested."

Naruto opened it slowly, and read it. He then looked at the seal. Seiko watched him for 30 seconds. "Usually, an Uzumaki would have it down by 30 seconds."

Naruto shook his head. "Honestly? I'm actually more surprised you have something of this level. This is more Mid-level, rather than low level." Naruto said, making a more recent scroll appear in his hand, making Seiko's eyes widen. "You didn't think I asked about it without knowing what I was talking about did you?" He tossed it to Seiko. "Check that one out."

She did just that, and her eyes widened even more. "A Pocket Dimension Seal... I don't even have the records on this one. Only rumors."

Naruto smirked. "I've placed 3 of them in the city already, and one that connects to all 3 of them, that can't be accessed from this plane of existence. I've learned quite a bit about them. They've got their uses, still. You just need to know where they can be used. For example," He made 2 more scrolls appear. "These two can cut back on bills. Instant Water seals, and Infinite Electricity Seals. Then there's security seals, storage seals, and so on. There's literally no limit to what they can do. If you're ever cut off from the City Power Grid, this make it so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Yes. That's why I secretly put them on this house. In case of a Power outage." Seiko admitted.

"Since my family owns a bakery, I put Anti-fire Seals in the kitchen, in case of a Kitchen fire."

"I did that with ours as well." Seiko admitted. "Are you sure you're not an Uzumaki?"

Naruto paused, before replying. "Are you familiar with Reincarnation?"

"Of course. Do I believe in it? Not really." Seiko admitted.

"I do. It's actually quite fitting, getting a second chance to do what is right, when you may not deserve it." Rumiko pointed out.

Naruto sighed, before resealing the scrolls in his hand. "What if you actually deserve a second life? For example, you saved a world from destruction. You brought an era of peace, and then lived on to have a family. You finally let death take you at 52 years old, and you're brought before 3 Gods. They give you another chance at life. They let you have the power you had beforehand, and any and all knowledge you had was there at birth."

Rumiko blinked. "That's a little specific, don't you think? But yes, I can see it being possible."

Rika looked at Naruto, who looked at Seiko, who responded. "I see what you're saying, now, young Takato. Or should I say, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded. "I was reborn as Takato Matsuki, yes. But before I was reborn, I was, in fact, Naruto Uzumaki."

Seiko sighed. "I should have known. If your blood has any relation to my family it would be weird for you to date Rika."

"Reincarnation is a fickle thing." Naruto admitted. "In return for a new life, you lose any blood connections you had beforehand. Your blood, quite literally is the blood of whoever birthed the new body. By blood, I am not an Uzumaki. But in my soul, I am. As Naruto, I was a Jinchuuriki. I may have all my knowledge and powers as before, but my control sucked, to put it lightly."

"I see. And you know of the more updated versions of the lessons, don't you?"

"Not really. I actually had my mother's and father's as Naruto. My mother was the last known Uzumaki alive, before me. She died the day I was born in that life." Naruto admitted.

Seiko noticed that Rika was a little down, but not surprised in the slightest. "Rika, why aren't you surprised?"

"Kind of hard to... when you've already seen the first 18 years of his life." She admitted. "I guess it's because of him that I changed, even if it wasn't noticed."

"I didn't see a change." Rumiko pointed out.

"She hates cute and frilly." Naruto told her. "Quite frankly, I don't really like that kind of stuff, either."

Rumiko's eyes glimmered a bit. "Oh really?" Seiko noticed the gleam, as did Naruto and Rika. Naruto had one thought. _'I was hoping she'd forget the bet... I guess I'm not that lucky.'_

Rika and Seiko thought like mind. _'He is screwed.'_

"_Not helping Rika."_

"_Not meant to help, Naruto."_ Rika told him mentally.

Seiko then asked a question. "Do you have any Telepathy Seals in use, Takato?"

Naruto nodded, somehow in fear of what Rumiko would put him in. "Let me guess... Rika?" Another nod. "Ah, that explains it. You mind teaching her what she would need to know about it? It's in the Uzumaki genes, which I _do_ have."

"I wasn't planning to at first, but I might as well." Naruto admitted.

"Okay. I also see you finished your Veggie Burger quickly."

"Uh, I eat fast?"

"Yet, I do not see any mess."

"Uh, yeah." Naruto replied. "I always do."

Seiko nodded. "Rumiko? What time?"

"Saturday. Be here at 9:00 AM. I'll have it ready by then."

Naruto nodded, and got up. "You're not leaving yet, Takato." Rika said, as he froze. He knew that kind of voice. It meant, listen, or you'll regret it.

"Y-yes?"

Rika tossed him a card. "Put that in your deck for the tournament. Use it well."

Naruto nodded, before unsealing a Headband with a Pixel D on it. The same symbol on the Blue Card. "Make sure you wear that at the Tourney. I'm giving Henry his tomorrow. We're a team. Remember that." Rika nodded at that. "You gonna wear one as well?"

"Of course." Naruto replied. "I'm going after my old Sensei, I guess. Minus the habitually late part."

"You really want to piss them off, don't you?" Rika asked, earning a nod. "Just take it seriously with me, because I have no intention of holding back."

"I'm not stupid enough to." Naruto admitted. "Still, whatever you heard tonight should be kept here. Remember, Rika. Yamaki still doesn't trust us. That Headband is a symbol of who we are. Our team."

"Reborn or not, you're still a shinobi at heart. I get it. And since you've been training me and Henry, I can understand this, but why now?"

"Because... you've both reached Genin level." Naruto admitted. "Consider that as your graduation. Just try not to kill Henry. Since I'm here tonight, I thought I'd give it to you now."

Rika nodded. "And remember to come by on Saturday. Not Naruko, not Namikaze, but Naruto. And none of your old enemies that you would love to embarrass. I didn't start learning how to sense for no reason, you know?"

Naruto nodded, and didn't bother to use the Telepathy Seals for this thought. _'She never said I couldn't use my old 13 year old form. Namikaze is the Toad Sage form.'_

As he left the house, he faded from existence, knowing that he left the Pocket Dimension seal with Seiko.

00000x00000

Chapter end. The next chapter will have Musyamon, and maybe Mihiramon.

I've got plans for when Sandiramon (The white Snake Digimon) appears.


	5. Chapter 5

…

**Chapter 5**

Henry was walking around town, when a Digital Field appeared, Terriermon on his head. He watched it for a few seconds, before it started fading. _'So, Yamaki can destroy Digital Fields, huh? Well, let's see how long this works.'_

He continued on, as if nothing happened.

Elsewhere, Yamaki was being told of revenge.

Naruto, was working on a few programs, and encoding them into Modify Cards. They ended up taking a Green Hue. His mind went back to the last Saturday.

-Flashback-

_Naruto had shown up in his 13 year old form as Naruto Uzumaki. Rika saw this the moment the door was answered. "I said no Namikaze." She reiterated._

"_Namikaze was the name chosen for the Toad Sage, not my 13 year old form. You never said anything about that." Naruto replied. He was in his old Blue and Orange jumpsuit._

_Rika inwardly cursed at that, realizing he had a point. "My mom already has as full set. She only has to choose one."_

_Naruto nodded. "This way, your grandmother would know what I looked like as Naruto. You already know. She doesn't."_

"_I do now, Naruto." Seiko said from the door. "Though Uzumaki are usually red heads."_

"_My looks are more like my father, than my mother." he pulled out the notepad he had Guilmon on, and went through it to show her a _very_ detailed drawing. "This is my mother's face, just not colored. If you want my father, take my looks, and get rid of the whisker Marks. You've got him down pat. It's why I use Namikaze for my Older form. Because it looks too much like him."_

"_I see. Well, Rumiko was planning to call your house soon. You're a little early."_

"_I just want to get this over with. No one really saw me, even in this." He gestured to his Jumpsuit. "If I can hide in a Village of Shinobi in this, then I can walk around town without being noticed. It's really simple, actually."_

_Seiko nodded, and they went into another room, where Rumiko was. The outfit was _definitely_ something that Ino would have worn during the Academy. Sakura would easily be jealous at the time, but Naruto didn't like it at all._

_He had it on for an hour, and they took pictures the entire time. Naruto had swiped one, and hide it quickly in a seal on his hand. No smoke. Seiko noticed but didn't say a word as none of the others were taken. She figured he could use it later._

_After said hour, he changed out of it, and put on the Jumpsuit again. "Glad that's over."_

"_Yes, though you pull it extremely well. It's like your body was made for these kinds of outfits." Rumiko pointed out._

"_One of the reasons I chose to use this form. Less muscular, and more girlish figure. I didn't think it would be any help as Naruto, but that was before I lost a bet ending in the same thing." Naruto admitted. "Anyway, now that you've seen this form, you know what I looked like then, which is the main reason I chose this form."_

_Rumiko nodded. "Rika, I may not like his choice in clothing, but he is a really good person to be around. I approve if you wish to date him."_

"_MOM!" Rika shouted, a massive blush on her cheeks._

_Naruto shook his head. "I think that's just a mother thing, Rika."_

_She calmed down, but the blush was still present. Naruto looked Seiko. "So you know, I've been teaching her the ways of the Shinobi recently. I've been doing so for her own protection, because things are going on that I really wish weren't. Rika and I have no choice but to be involved. That's why I have been helping her prepare. Whatever she can't learn in Fuuinjutsu from you, she can learn me from me. I was a Certified Seal Master."_

"_Ah, so you took up the family trade."_

"_Basically, yeah. Fuuinjutsu was not my best area, though. I was a Chakra Tank. Ninjutsu was my forte. This time, I know my Affinity much earlier, so I've been working to get it down much farther, much quicker. I may not have access to as much Chakra as before, but I do have enough to use a Faster though dangerous Training Method. The Danger is only mental, but I can handle it. I've been doing so for years already."_

_Seiko nodded. "Well, you've always got a home in my family, Naruto."_

"_Thank you, but if I need a place to stay, I'd probably be in one of my Pocket Dimensions." Naruto pointed out. "I can key you in, if you want."_

"_No need. Only need to know where the seals are, and I can do so myself." Seiko stated. "You left it here last time."_

"_I know I did. It was on purpose. I've got it memorized, and can draw one up perfectly." Naruto admitted. "I'll be fine without it. It's good for you to hang to." He made another one appear. "Besides, I gave you the translated version. This one, only I can read. It's the Kitsune Language. I know it because I learned it when I was 3. Thanks for your time."_ _Naruto walked off the property and disappeared the moment crowds appeared._

_-_Flashback End-

Naruto chuckled at the offer, but with what was going on, he really didn't know much else to do. _'It also explains her Card Playing Skills, now that I think about it. Any Card Game with a deck is something I'm good at. It's an Uzumaki Thing. Whether she bears the name or not, it's in her blood. The reason only an Uzumaki can beat an Uzumaki at card games is because their Good luck tends to cancel each other out, when it's only Uzumaki playing. It may not be in my blood anymore, but my soul is still recognized as one.'_

Naruto then got up from his perch, and started walking towards the Card Tournament, before pulling up his face mask, and putting the Headband over his left eye. He walked up to the Sign-in sheet. "Red Chaos is here."

"Red Chaos... Go ahead in." The receptionist replied, silently questioning why he was using an Alias.

As the Tournament went on, Red Chaos had taken out his opponents easily. It was the Final 8, and the matches were rigged from a distance. He had set up a system using Kurama's knowledge of Tech. He had realized that the Tech Kurama know of was far more advanced than the local tech, so he wouldn't be found out. The first round, Red Chaos was up against his friend, Kazu.

"So, you're the Red Chaos. You've been getting by on luck alone. Well, your luck just ran out." Kazu boasted.

Red Chaos didn't even respond.

"You mute or something?"

He then looked Kazu in the eye. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kazu was angered at that, and Naruto mentally smirked. He kept up the lazy look in the only visible eye. "Let's begin."

He won the match, Kazu's eye twitching. "How did win so quickly?"

"Your eyes are to focused on what you're doing." Naruto replied. "You give off your moves with them."

Kazu was surprised at that. _'Wait, Takato told me the same thing.'_ "Takato?"

"I am known only as Red Chaos. Who I was before is irrelevant." Naruto replied.

Kazu stormed off. Rika had beaten out Kenta in the first round, and they finally met in the Final Round.

"So, Red Chaos. What's with the get-up?" Rika asked.

"Please be silent. I am praying to Insanity." Red Chaos replied.

Their game went by in silence. The audience was treated to the longest game in the history of the tournament. There were back and forth, turn points and more. The crowd was surprised at how well they both played, and even payed more attention when those that realized how Naruto was more serious in this match than any of the others.

What they saw, was not a game. It was an all out war of the Digimon Cards. Finally, it was down to Rika's Wargreymon.

The silence of their moves was deafening, but most were glue to the edge of their seats watching the game, which was being broadcast nationwide. Finally, Naruto had put down a Dorumon, and Warp-Digivolved it to it's Alphamon He then DNA Digivolved it with Owryumon into Alphamon Ouryuken. (I may be off on spelling. I'm typing this part up without internet)

Naruto had won with that one move. "And the winner is Red Chaos!" The announcer shouted in surprise. Rika just lowered her head, before holding out her hand. "Good game."

Naruto took it. "Thank you, Red. I also like how you prefer to hold on to Sakuyamon so much. Personal Favorite?"

"You could say that." Rika replied. "You gonna reveal who you are to me?"

"You already know who I am, Red. I told you who I would mimic." Red Chaos replied, before whispering. "Besides, you don't have it on."

"I put it in your sleeve." Rika whispered back. "That way you can hand it to me here."

Naruto thought for a moment, before nodding. "I've decided." He pulled out a Headband. "You're good. Really good. So, even though you lost, I'm giving you this. Wear it with pride, because only the best of the best can wear them. That's why I entered. To find the best of the best. I'm just better."

"I see that." Rika put it in her hair, Like Sakura does. "Win or lose, I'm fine with it. I mainly came into this because I was looking for something to do."

"Things made out of boredom are usually the best in the area. I actually enjoyed that game. Unlike the others where being serious was not needed in the slightest, you actually had me worried. I have no advice to give you." Naruto and Rika waved to the crowd, before being brought on stage. "So, Red Chaos, how do you feel about your win?"

"Feel? I feel nothing for the win. I would have felt nothing if I lost, either. I came with a purpose. I have done what I came to do. Nothing else matters to me." Naruto replied.

"Could you at least show us your true face? Most of it is covered, after all."

Naruto thought, without making any change in his face. He nodded, before raising his headband to his forehead, opening the eye, while taking the contact making his eye look like like a Dark Brown. His face was back to being Takato, and many recognized his face at that point. There were many gasps in the audience. "I chose the name Red Chaos for 2 Reasons: One, I play for Chaos. 2: I'm really lucky, and yet I have the experience to make it in an actual fight. I took down soldiers in a spar before, after all. That is why I won most of my matches. Rika Nonaka here is beyond me in actual skill. I won because of my skill in fighting. That is why I won. That is why I can do more than others believe. I'm still working on things, only sticking to the game for barely a year now, after all."

This drew several murmurs. "In any case, I'm out of here." Naruto walked out, without even taking the trophy or the medal. "Okay... Everyone give him a round of applause! Red Chaos is new National Champion! See you all next year!"

Rika decided to follow Naruto without letting anyone else know, knowing that hiding from him was useless. After he was alone, she made her presence known. "So, do you think my parents would freak?"

"Your mother? Definitely. You father would likely just sigh, or flat out grin."

"My mom would probably freak when I said I took on a soldier. I was doing so as Naruto, but no one knows I've actually done so here, though it was only a spar, and he was not exactly... a proper fighter. Henry has been learning Martial arts, and I've been adding on to his with the unpredictability."

It wasn't long before they heard screams. Rika's cell phone went off. "Yes?"

_Rika Nonaka, a Digimon just Bioemerged near the Card Tournament. I believe you would be in the area._

"Takato and I felt it, we're in the area now."

_Good. It was stopped before, but we couldn't do so a second time. Thought you should know._

Naruto heard this, and held his hand out. "Yamaki, I have 4 words for you. I told you so." Naruto hung up, before making a Namikaze Clone, he tossed the phone back to Rika. "Let's move out. Guilmon?" Guilmon appeared.

"Renamon." Said fox appeared.

They all nodded. "Let's do this." Naruto made his goggles appear over his eyes, and Rika put on Sunglasses, as they ran into the Digital Field to find a Musyamon. Naruto scanned it. "Should have known."

"I will have my revenge!" Musyamon cried out.

"Renamon, you want this one?" Naruto asked.

"With pleasure." Renamon stepped forward. "Please, no interference."

"I'll only do so if you're in trouble." Naruto replied, before sitting down next to Guilmon, who was far more attentive on Renamon and the Musyamon.

"Power Paw!" Renamon kicked the sword out of Musyamon's hand. "Diamond Tornado!" Renamon made a Diamond Sphere before spinning around launching them in all directions, though they all went towards its Intended Target: Musyamon. He went down on one knee. "Urgh... A damn rookie bested me?"

"That Rookie is actually at the level of a Greymon Guilmon and I took out once." Naruto admitted. "You've got skill, Musyamon, but you don't have the level to take on Renamon."

"While I appreciate the Ego-boost, it is neither wanted, nor necessary." Renamon stated. "Power paw!" One more hit on the chest caused the Musyamon to be deleted. Naruto then took out a Green Card. "Rika scan this card." Seeing her questioning look, he explained. "It's an upgrade for your Digivice. If something causes Renamon to get deleted, she will revert back to an egg and come hatch as a Rookie with all her knowledge and experience. It'll also help with other things, such as a Vacuum Effect on Digimon. Renamon and Guilmon would not be affected. I plan on getting Henry to scan it as well."

Rika nodded, and scanned it after Renamon absorbed the data of the Musyamon. Renamon felt a little strange, before the feeling passed. "What was that?"

"That was your Digicore changing codes. You still have a Digicore, and you are still a Digimon, but no technical system would see your Digicore as, well a Digicore. Basically you're a Digimon, but sensor Digimon will not recognize you as one. It's a little hard to explain." Naruto explained.

Renamon thought for a moment, and nodded. Guilmon and Renamon disappeared, and Naruto and Rika switched with their clones, before the clones dispelled.

It was week before any other Bio-emergence. Something Yamaki was proud of, but that was when Yamaki had come up with a new Program. He had managed to capture a Digimon before Naruto had gotten there. He had taken the data of the Digimon and made something called Juggernaut. Naruto had known about it, and had already gotten Henry to swipe the card for Terriermon.

Yamaki had it finished for 2 days, and it was ready for a test run. Naruto, Rika and Henry were in the park when all 3 of them managed to sense it happening. They ran towards the Hypnos building, Renamon and Guilmon much more hidden than most would think possible. They showed up, and Kazu, along with Kenta saw them and then Yamaki.

"Yamaki, don't tell me you're using Juggernaut." Naruto said.

"I am, though how you know about it is concerning, there is nothing that can be done to stop it. All Digimon will be taken up."

"All _normal_ Digimon." Naruto clarified, earning Yamaki's attention. "You think I'd let you take Guilmon? If so, you're more of a fool than I thought. I already knew about Juggernaut, and a week ago, I finished an Algorithm that changed the Digicore in a Partner's Digimon. Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon won't be taken up by this."

Yamaki made no reaction, though inwardly he was impressed. _'This kid is a good hacker to do so without me knowing about it. And to create a program that is compatible with his Digimon to make an exception to Juggernaut is nothing short of impressive.'_

Naruto, Rika and Henry had a shock go down their spines, alerting them all to a Bio-emergence. They turned to the sky above Hypnos. "Yamaki... turn off Juggernaut." Naruto said, his voice the same one he used as Hokage. "You've got 10 seconds and counting."

"Why would I do that?" Yamaki questioned.

After those 10 seconds passed, Naruto cursed. "It's been taken over. You lost your chance. It's going to Bio-emerge." Naruto closed his eyes. "Not good. Definitely not good."

"What level?"

Naruto opened his eyes and narrowed them at the scar in the sky. Yamaki was on the phone, finding that the Bio-emergence couldn't be stopped. They had lost control of Juggernaut. "Dammit. It was supposed to be fool proof." Yamaki growled after hanging up. "I hope you can take care of this one. We're useless."

"Yuggoth failed?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Alright guys, this is a High Ultimate level. Rika, Henry, you two would not be able to do anything. Your best bet is to stay down here while Kyuubimon and Gargomon head up. I'm the only one of us that actually has any chance of survival up there on my own. Digivolve to Champion. We're going to need it."

Rika and Henry nodded, realizing the severity of the situation.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

Rika and Henry looked at Naruto who was in a floating sphere of air. He called out. "Kyuubimon, head up there and keep its attention. Try to find out what you can about its attacks. Henry, use the Hyper Wing Modify Card, and have Gargomon watch the fight. Find a weakness in his attacks, and how he uses them. Anything at all would be useful. If Kyuubimon falls, Growlmon and I are up."

"Right!" Henry and Rika nodded, Kyuubimon ran up the side of the building, and met the giant Tiger as it landed. Gargomon was at a distance.

"Rika, just focus on keeping Kyuubimon in one piece as long as possible The moment Terriermon has it's attack patterns deciphered, we'll be able to take him down." Naruto ordered.

Yamaki just watched them, while Kazu and Kenta watched from behind a tree. _'No way... Takato has a real Digimon?'_ was the thought between the two boys, which were only noticed by Naruto, who made no notice that he knew they were there.

Rika and Kyuubimon were dodging the attacks from the tail. Rika finally got the data on him. "I got the data on him. Mihiramon. Ultimate level. It's attacks are Samurai Tiger Tail and Striking Tiger Claw. I've got nothing else on it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How's Kyuubimon?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. She's learned to sense the Digital Energy flowing in a close range opponent. She's been avoiding the attacks with ease by knowing where the attacks are going to hit, and when." Rika replied. "But even with her agility, Kyuubimon can only do this for so long."

"We got it!" Henry claimed. "He's been circling his target like a shark, before attacking with it's tail. Direct attacks with the claws and teeth. Stomach is a possible weak point. Same with sending something down its gullet."

Naruto nodded. "Rika..." Just then, Kyuubimon was hit by a surprise ram from the side, and went over the edge of the roof, before changing back into Renamon. Rika moved to catch her. "Renamon..."

"Rika... It's powerful. We need raw strength."

"Don't talk. Rest." Rika looked at Naruto, who saw the rage in her face. He nodded, and spoke. "Growlmon, we're up."

"Right!"

"Henry, if you got a shot down the gullet, take it. Growlmon and I can run distraction, and keep its attention." Henry nodded, and relayed it to Gargomon.

Naruto's eyes then glowed, and he saw through Growlmon's eyes.

He made a jumping motion, and Growlmon jumped all the way up to the top. Yamaki watched as Growlmon made the same movements that Naruto had made. Once Growlmon landed on the roof, Naruto used a Wind pulse from Growlmon's position. Narutos senses and Growlmon's raw strength made an excellent combination. "What is he doing?" Yamaki questioned.

"I don't know." Henry admitted. "This is something he hasn't told us about."

"I know a bit, but not everything. I think it has something to do with him having a Two-way link with Guilmon." Rika pointed out. "Henry, you and I have only have a one-way link. Takato is more connected to Guilmon than I am to Renamon, and you are to Terriermon. I wouldn't be surprised if his body is currently synchronized with Growlmon's and they're sharing the same body and mind."

"And the Wind Sphere?"

Rika narrowed her eyes on it. "It's like an anti-gravity field of sorts, I think. It looks like Naruto can make any movement in there, and it keeps him in one spot, while Growlmon moves accordingly. Basically, he and Growlmon are now one being. One fighter. He's after Mihiramon."

Yamaki watched as he came to the same conclusion. "How did he come to this thing?"

Rika looked at him. "Don't ask me. I wasn't aware of it. I think it was something they've been working on in secret." She then noticed two eavesdroppers. "There goes our secrecy." Henry looked at Rika, who pointed Kazu and Kenta out. "Get out here you two!" They jumped and showed themselves.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Yamaki growled.

"We saw them coming this way, and decided to follow." Kazu replied.

"His wanted to follow. I wanted to stay back. He just pulled me along." Kenta explained.

"You two shouldn't be here." Henry stated.

Naruto spoke. "Dragon Slash." All present company watched as Naruto swung his arm, and then heard Mihiramon roar from above, before hearing gunshots and a "Gargo Laser!" before Mihiramon dissipated into Data particles. Growlmon jumped down, and turned back into Guilmon, while the sphere dispersed, Naruto back to his own body. He looked at Kazu and Kenta, and frowned. "I should've known you two would come this way." He the looked at a street light, finding a fully grown Hinata Hyuuga, not Jeri. "What I'm more worried about is why you're here." Everyone looked at her, as she waved.

"Saw the wind sphere. Your control over the wind has gotten better." She said, before jumping to the bridge he was on. "So, this is why you took an interest in the game?"

"Actually, I was bored, and it was popular and interesting." he turned to Kazu and Kenta. "I know why you two followed us, so I'm going to ask a more informative question. Why did you have to be stupid enough to walk right into the den of a pissed off Tiger?"

"Digimon are cool, duh."

"Not the ones like Mihiramon." Naruto retorted. "He would've torn you apart like the toilet paper you used to TP that tree 2 years ago. And that's with a Blunted Tail."

"Come on! Surely you could get us..."

"No." Naruto said, flatly. You are not ready for the responsibility. Believe me when I say that this is far more Dangerous than World War 3 would be the moment what we're preparing for arrives. If that happens, and it is not stopped, then the Earth as we know it... will be destroyed. It's like Comparing an Alphamon Ouryuken to a Dodomon. World War 2 would be the Dodomon, in the comparison. We'd be up against the Alphamon Ouryuken."

Kazu took the explanation in, and was about to reply, before the implications sunk in. He nodded. "You're gonna need some help."

Naruto looked at Guilmon. "I've got some help." Naruto then looked at Henry and Terriermon who were just staring at him. Rika just watched as he broke it to them that they can't help out. Naruto then made a decision. He took out his Digivice. "Here's the deal. You get one of these, I'll let you in, but the moment you do, your life is no longer a carefree one. This is no game. This is reality, and the reality is far more dangerous than a simple game of cards. Also, if you manage to beat me in the Card Game, I'll begin training you alone, in case you do get one of these."

"How do I get one?" Kazu questioned.

Naruto looked at the other Tamers. "I'm afraid that's something you'll have to find out on your own."

Kenta and Kazu looked at each other, and ran off. "That was not wise." Yamaki nearly growled.

"Neither was using Juggernaut." Naruto countered. "Haven't you ever heard of Murphy's Law? You should've seen this coming when I said the worst has yet to come. Besides, the odds of either of them getting a Digivice are slim at best. They aren't in the picture for now, and Kazu will probably go insane looking for one so he can join. He'll never find one. It's impossible. It would appear in his hands if it came at all. I just didn't tell him that."

Yamaki thought about it, before nodding. "You're good with words, that's for sure. It also looks like you're the apparent leader of your little group."

"I can lead numbers as low as 1 and as high as 12,000 and up. All of which are soldiers, though groups of 3, 5, and 10 are the most common, though." Naruto admitted.

"I'm not surprise, Rokudaime Hokage." Hinata replied. "You know where I am if you want a better sparring partner."

"Nah, I've got my own training grounds with Digital Beings, not Digimon. Seriously, my mind is partially twisted with what I came up with, especially with some of the things I've come up with." Naruto admitted. "I've been measuring my skills on my own, and with Guilmon this way."

Hinata nodded. "Rika. Henry. Training Ground. Tomorrow, 0630. Be there. Bring your Digimon. It's time we stepped up our game. Now that they were able to take control of Juggernaut, Ultimates will be able to come through, because they likely have the information needed to recreate the effect to bring them in. We need to be ready for anything." Rika and Henry nodded, before Renamon got up, and faded away. Terriermon was on Henry's head, as he walked home. Guilmon simply vanished. Naruto looked at Yamaki.

"What happened up there was too big to not notice, but the moment I felt it activate I placed a wide-scale Illusion on the sky. To the innocent bystanders, it was merely a thunderstorm around the Hypnos Building, with no rain anywhere. It was highly exhausting, but I can handle it. If anyone had a high enough Mental Strength to resist, however, they would've seen the scar in the sky. This time, I covered _your_ tracks, Yamaki. I wouldn't recommend doing something like that again, without knowing the visual effects beforehand."

"Heh, you're a good programmer and hacker, that's for sure. Let me guess, you can shoot a gun too."

Naruto smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He vanished in a swirl of wind. Hinata sighed.

"Sorry, but I should get going. My father doesn't know I'm out of the house." She left in a swirl of leaves. Yamaki looked around, before walking off. _'I'm really starting to like that kid. That Takato knows what he's doing, at least. He's got it as a bigger threat than I have, so it he knows something. The question is, what?'_ He thought.

-a few weeks later-

Naruto was meeting up with Kazu and Kenta for a game. "So, any luck?" Kazu looked down. "Thought so. Want a tip?"

Kazu nodded.

"If you're looking for something to make it out of, you're out of luck. You're likely searching in the wrong places. What you want," He pulled out the Green Card. "Is a Blue colored version of this. It's one piece of the puzzle. The rest, you'll have to find out on your own. Now, let's play." He got out his deck.

20 minutes later, Naruto's eyebrow was twitching. _'I don't believe this... This is bullshit.'_ He sighed. "Alright, you won." He grudgingly accepted the loss.

"I don't believe it..." Kazu said, in shock. "It... it actually worked..."

_'Fate is far too fickle. I've learned that from experience. My luck only works when Fate doesn't care what happens. Looks like he might actually become one.'_ Naruto thought. "Alright, since you beat me, it looks like you'll get the training."

"AWSOME!"

"_However_, this is more than just Cards. No more pranks. You'll wish you never won this match before I'm finished with you." Naruto gained a feral smirk. "Meet here tomorrow after school. And make sure you aren't followed." He looked at Kenta. "And you're coming too." Kenta yelped. "Make sure you're ready. Because once you're in this, there is _no going back._"

Kazu and Kenta nodded, gulping. He then got up, put his deck away, and walked off. He was heading to Rika's house. Ever since the Tournament, the two had been spending more time together in public, so they were having their first real date. She had a day off today, and they _did_ have a cover to keep.

The two had been seen together on multiple occasions, but Naruto wasn't worried about any pictures or recordings. Rika was at first, but then she noticed that Naruto was emitting an Electromagnetic Field throughout the entire date. She was happy actually spending time with him in public. Naruto did realize that Jeri had an eye on him with the Byakugan.

She also knocked out a few of the more persistent reporters from a distance. She had fun with the self made arrow she fired from her bow. It barely missed the guy's jewels. Something that scared him off completely.

At the end of it, he walked her home. They both had a good time, and didn't have to train once. They had seen Yamaki a few times, and he actually confronted them before they reached her house. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping the cover we have." Naruto answered. "After the Tournament, We had been staying together more often, because we had earned each others respect. That's what everyone else thinks, at least. While we talk on normal things, we're having mental conversations through Telepathy, and yes I can make that happen, about actual preparation. We know what we're doing. You just have to keep up. I know, full well, what I'm doing. You have to trust us to know that we know what we're doing, and if it convinces you that we're just goofing off, then what do you think those without any training to find deception are going to think about our actions?"

Yamaki then saw what he was going for. "You're looking to put out a pair of kids playing around with each other, instead of the serious soldiers you should be." It wasn't a questioned, but Naruto nodded.

"The more people think we _aren't_ being serious, the better off we'll be. This way, people aren't suspicious of us doing anything. When I said I could hide in plain sight, I wasn't kidding. This is one of the many ways to hide in plain sight."

Yamaki looked at him for a second, before nodding and walking off. _'He really does know what he's doing. He's got my full respect.'_ Naruto and Rika continued to her house, as he dropped her off.

She got him on the lips before heading in.

Yamaki had stopped following them, and took out the order to watch over them. They were trustworthy. Naruto knew the moment it happened, as well.

When he got home to his parents, he greeted them and said nothing happened today.

"Then why did I see you and Rika come out of a 3 Star Restaurant?" Takehiro asked.

"Wait, you were at a 3-star Restaurant? How did you pay for it?" Yoshie asked.

Naruto smirked. "I've got to be able to pay for what I'm doing somehow. I've got 3 Casinos under my thumb. 30% of their profits and put into personal accounts that I set up a while back."

"Wait, which ones?"

"One is uptown. Another is further North, and the Third is in Hiroshima." Naruto shrugged. "I know you haven't been to any of them, Dad. At least not when I had it."

Takehiro nodded. "So, that's how you paid for it?" Naruto nodded in response. "I see. Any way we can move into the other one?"

"Not likely." Naruto replied. "I don't think mom would appreciate the changes I've made to them."

"What kind of changes?" she questioned, curious.

"Well..." He whispered into his mother's ear. "That is just the cleaner half of them."

Yoshie frowned. "I keep forgetting you have the mind of a 52 year old."

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say? I know how the human mind works, and know what causes people to come back. Gambling is one business of mine. And business is good."

Takehiro looked at Yoshie. "Well, since the shop is closed, perhaps I could tell you what happened to _me_ today."

"You never suggest talking about your day, honey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just someone that wanted to talk. He called himself Yamaki."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "What did he want, dad?"

"Well, he wanted to add Takato here to his payroll because of what was going on."

Naruto shook his head. _'I told him, I didn't want to get paid to do this. I didn't even want to _do_ this.'_ "I told him several times I didn't want to be paid to do this."

"Wait, you already met up with him?"

"We're... silent partners, of sorts. Yamaki heads an organization called Hypnos. He's trying to keep this world Digimon Free. It's not working." Naruto admitted.

"He also told me you created a program to stop one of his from taking Guilmon."

"When I know that something's coming, you could say I do whatever I can to stop it, knowing that it would be a good idea to keep it at bay, or take it down when I can." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, I created Guilmon. In a way, I'm like his father. I'm not going to let something happen to him if I can help it."

Yoshie nodded, seeing where he was coming from. Guilmon was like a brother to Naruto, and being the creator also put him as the father triggering his paternal instincts from when he was a father as Naruto. "Sweetie, is there anything we can do?"

"Nothing really needed, actually." Naruto admitted. "I've only been taking the Day old bread from the back room for Guilmon. He eats them without problems."

"What about that Digital Hazard thing?" Naruto and Yoshie looked at him. Yoshie in confusion, Naruto in shock.

"How did you know about that?"

"Heard it from Henry." Takehiro shrugged. "You haven't been updating your friends about it."

Naruto paused. "I probably should tell them. But if you want to know I can control 32% of it at once. It's a pain to control, and nothing I use takes more than 0.01%, but the max I can use at once is 32%. 30 Shadow Clones a Day every day does wonders. I use 50 a day these days. Still, the end of the year is coming up soon. The finals will be easy to ace."

Takehiro nodded, though Yoshie was slightly confused. "How do you plan to do any studying for them?"

"Simple. I don't." Naruto shrugged. "I didn't pay attention most of the year, having no need to in certain subjects. I've got enough knowledge to know what I need, and even if there is something I need to check on, I've got a personal cheat sheet in my own head. It's called my Mindscape, and _everything_ I know is in there, whether I've forgotten it over time, or not. 4 hours of checking in 10 seconds. I'm good."

"It's just like he said, you have everything covered." Takehiro stated. "It's why he wanted you on his payroll, or so he said. You don't have to clock in, but rather, you were to be paid by what you take out. All 3 of you."

Naruto looked in thought. "When you put it that way..." He paused. "I'm still going to say no. Until we go public, I'm not going to take any money from him for what I'm doing. The only way we'd actually go public, is if something happened that caused half the city to be decimated and there was no choice. And yes, I know that by saying this its likely to happen. But until it does, I'm not going to be that obvious, and being on a payroll would be traceable. I'd like to keep off the radar as much as possible. That's why I've got it as Namikaze being a teacher of ours, and us being the ones taking them out, because Namikaze wants us to get better."

"You're refusing the money?"

"I've already got an average of 500,000 Yen coming in monthly. I'm fine. Sometimes its as high as 3 million Yen. That's from each Casino I own. I'm fine on money."

"And with your modifications to our home, our Energy, Water, and Gas bills have had nothing on them. Something that, though I'd like to, I don't brag about. I'm glad about what you've done for the house. All we really need is to pay the mortgage, insurance, and plumbing, along with Bread ingredients, and food. We've had a lot of extra money these days." Takehiro added.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to him about it?" Yoshie asked, earning a nod. "It could go to a college fund."

"No need for college Fund. I might go for a professional sport one day, with all my training these days, I'd be able to play nearly any sport."

Takehiro and Yoshie nodded at that. Then Takehiro had an idea. "Hey, Takato?" Naruto looked at him. "You remember when we played through Final Fantasy X?"

"Yeah. I've been training myself against the bosses there for training. Guilmon as well. Why?"

"You think you can create a Blitzball Sphere?" Takehiro asked.

Naruto blinked a few times. "That's actually a good idea. Make actual teams from the game and play a few games like that on vacation. It's like a combination of Full-contact Soccer, and swimming."

"Exactly. It could help out, right?"

"You're right, it could." Naruto said. "I should probably get on that soon."

"Alright, let's eat dinner, and get some rest. You'll need it, in case something shows up like that Mihiramon." Takehiro stated.

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, you guys. I'll come back from whatever this is alive. I promise you that." He hugged them both and went up stairs to get ready for bed, and then hit the sack.

-a month later-

School had ended for the summer a week ago. Guilmon and Naruto were walking down the streets. He and Rika had progressed into an actual relationship. Reporters kept coming for him, but he always lost them. When Rika was asked about him, she just said he was a boy who earned her respect, and had become a friend. Anything else is up for debate.

Kazu and Kenta were put through the wringer with Naruto's harsh training regiment. They both regretted wanting in, but Kenta had found good in the training. He could feel it working. Kazu had also been through a much more mental training, as well as physical.

And Naruto made _sure_ he got the idea that learning is important.

One time, Kazu questioned how math ties into the cool stuff that Naruto does. Naruto explained with a Shuriken. "Do you know what happens when you throw one of these?"

"Uh, yeah. It hits the target."

Naruto shook his head. "You're saying I just throw it." He throws the Shuriken. "And it just hits the target?"

"What else would it do?"

"How about traveling through the air?" Naruto asked. "A Shuriken thrown is moving the air around it. The air slows it down, and wind can blow it off course. When you jump, math is involved. When you throw a pencil, math is involved." He threw a punch at a tree stump, and destroyed it. "That had math involved."

"How? You just punched it!"

"The math is on a more subconscious level, meaning you don't think about it. However, that doesn't mean it's useless. Knowing something, and understanding it are two completely different things. It's something I helped Ms. Asaji learn. It's why her lectures had gotten more attention from the class. Because she's making it so the students understand. If I hadn't done that, she would only have 2 people with B's or above. Now most of the class is at least a B- on average. By finding what you want to learn in everyday life, you learn to understand when something happens. It's making the connection that needs to be done so one can truly learn."

Kazu's jaw dropped at the implications. "Are you saying that _everything_ that's awesome has something boring in it?"

"In a nutshell, yes. All awesome things have a lot of boring thing applied. It's the little specifics of the awesome that are overlooked, and those overlooked factors are the boring points. Those same boring points are what makes it easier to learn. By knowing all the boring stuff, the awesome stuff becomes more understandable. You lack the boring knowledge, and, while boring, knowledge is more useful in a fight than brute strength. Knowledge easily takes out Raw Power. And Raw Power is usually awesome. If you're going to learn from me, you're going to learn _everything_, and understand it _all_."

Needless to say, after that, Kazu got his butt in gear and did his best to learn to boring things. Kenta was surprised when Kazu actually got a B+ on a test. His parents framed it. He wasn't proud of it, though. He wanted to go higher.

Everyone had been surprised at Kazu's change. When asked, he just said he had found a secret that he wasn't sharing. Kenta already knew, because he got the same thing from Naruto. He just understood it a lot sooner than Kazu.

Needless to say, their Finals were among the highest in the class. No one expected Kazu to get in the top 10 in the grade level. Naruto, no surprise, got first place.

After a week of taking out Digimon, dating Rika, helping out in the shop, and making a few changes in the Casino's he owned, he was walking in the park next to Guilmon. Naruto froze where he was, as did Guilmon, who started sniffing. "I smell a Digimon."

Naruto didn't replied. Instead, he took a few sniffs himself. "Takato? Why are you sniffing?"

Naruto had caught wind of the scent of the Digimon. He growled the second he knew what it was. "Takato... What's wrong?"

Naruto pulled out his Digivice. "Rabbit, Fox do you copy?"

"_Rabbit here, I'm heading to the Bio-emergence site."_

"_Fox here, I'm already in the area."_

"Good. The two of you evacuate the civilians."

"_Wait, what are you saying? This ting is on the same level as Mihiramon!"_ Fox retorted. _"You really think you can handle it?"_

"Fox... I know this scent. You know the one animal I hate more than any other. This one... has the exact same scent as that animal." Naruto replied.

"_What's so bad about it?"_ Rabbit asked.

"_Wait a minute... You want everyone else out of the line of fire, don't you?"_

"You know me too well, Fox."

"_Rabbit, let's leave it to him."_

"_Why should we?"_

"_Because the moment he sees that thing he's going to go berserk. The _best _we can do is make sure no one get in the line of fire."_ Fox explained.

"_No way, he's always so composed, and calm, no matter how serious he gets."_

"_That's only when a snake isn't involved. His hatred of snakes stems from a source of betrayal, assassination attempts and then some. Leave it to him. Saurian, kick its ass twice as hard for me."_

Rabbit groaned. _"Fine, but it Thrice as hard for me."_

"Thank you." Naruto looked at Guilmon, before making a hole in the ground, and they both jumped in.

-with Rika-

Rika and Seiko were about to enter the subway. "Grandma, we should take a bus home."

"Why, Rika? Something happen?" Seiko asked.

"More like about to. And I don't want to get in the crossfire of a pissed off Naruto and his prey."

Seiko was confused. "What could be so bad about him right now?"

"His hatred of snakes is on the rise... and there's a Snake infestation down there, which he is going to take care of."

Seiko understood the meaning. _'There was a Snake Digimon in the subway tunnels, and I don't want to see Naruto as he rips the Snake a new one.'_

"I see. A bus it is, then."

They walked away from the subway, as the Digimon entered the area. Rika caught a glimpse of the Digimon and had one thought. _'That is one large snake. And it's going to be made into a bunch of Snakeskin by the time Naruto is done with it.'_

-with Henry-

He was in a Subway tunnel further down the line, when he sensed the Digimon coming up. There was a child in the train, stuck. "Terriermon?"

"Right!"

"Digimodify! Wargreymon's Brave Shield activate!" A giant shield appeared in front of Terriermon while Henry tried to get the kid unstuck and out of the train, Terriermon following. Henry set the kid down, next to an officer.

"Thank you. Now please, follow the others out." The officer said.

"Sorry, officer. There may be more people left behind. I'm going to go help where I can."

"While your ethic is commendable, leave this to the officials, kid. We'll handle it." Henry looked at Terriermon, before nodding and running into the tracks, and after the Giant White Snake that passed by. "Cut off the subways down to 7th! It should be taken care of by then! Any trains between here and there, should evacuate immediately!"

The officer went after Henry, when he heard this. "What makes you so sure about this?"

"The Toad Sage is on his way to take this thing out!" Henry replied. This caught the officer's attention, causing him to stop. "All units. Evacuate the subways. The Toad Sage is going to take care of an infestation in the subways. From the 42nd street station all the way to the 7th street station."

_Bzzt. Roger that. Bzzt._

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Growlmon were waiting for the snake Digimon between the 9th Street Station and the 7th street station. The snake saw him waiting for it. "Ssso, they send a kid and a Rookie to deal with me?" The Digimon hissed. Naruto saw Gargomon coming up, but sticking back.

_'Henry... what are you doing?'_

It was then that his Digivice went off, so he checked it. "Oh. That explains it. Sandiramon. Holy Snake Digimon. Major attack is Venom Axe." Naruto looked at Sandiramon. "You look as ugly as Manda did before I killed _him_. I'm pretty sure I can make a good pair of snakeskin boots with your hide for an old friend if we ever meet. In the meantime..." He put his Digivice away. "Guilmon?"

"Right!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon."

"Let's torture us a snake." Naruto said, before transforming into Namikaze.

-above ground-

There were counts of earthquakes around the city, with the epicenter in the subway tunnels.

Rika and Seiko was in Shinjuku Park, where Yamaki saw her "What the hell is going on, girl?"

"That would be Namikaze going berserk on the Digimon." Rika explained.

"Why?"

"It's a snake. When you have his experience with snakes, you tend to want to kill them on sight. Henry and I are not getting involved. We've only seen him slightly sadistic during training. I can only imagine what he's going to do to this one... and I'm pretty sure that no amount of imagination or simulation will be able to match what he does to it."

"Rika, surely you're kidding."

"No, Grandma, I'm not." Rika reiterated. "Guilmon has a go to use a Pyro Sphere if he ever sees a Snake, as long as no one else is around to watch. He's got very few things that he hates. Rapists and Perverts are actually numbers 2 and 3. The top spot is reserved for snakes." There was another quake. "The only thing I can say for certain is that he's going to have a lot of snakeskin after this."

"It's just data given form. You can't make Snakeskin out of it."

"Renamon?" Renamon appeared, knowing no one else was in the area, Rika made a cut on Renamon's hand, and blood flowed. This shocked Yamaki. _'This thing has blood?'_

"While here, Digimon have their data converted to actual DNA. Their bodies are real. Digital Fields are like a cross between the two. I don't entirely understand it myself, but he does. If you can prevent them from turning back into data upon their "Death" you can make anything you want out of the corpse as if it were entirely real." Rika explained.

Rika felt a massive Chakra spike coming from Naruto. She healed Renamon's paw, and silently told her to head down there and check it out. Renamon nodded and vanished, before Rika made a vision. "We're seeing what Renamon sees now. And I want to know just what requires him to use _that_ _much _Chakra." Seeing their questioning looks, she sighed. "Look, it's what it's called when he uses it. He taught me to use it, but that much... He doesn't even use that much to Digivolve Guilmon to Growlmon."

"Rika... I'm sensing 2 Ultimates down here. The snake is one of them." They heard Renamon say.

"You're kidding me."

-just before the Chakra spike-

Naruto dodged a Venom Axe, before releasing a lot of Chakra. "You're going to pay for that!" He subconsciously channel enough Chakra to cause Growlmon to Digivolve.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... Wargrowlmon!"

Naruto looked at Wargrowlmon. "You just went to Ultimate... nice. Now let's kick some ass."

"Okie dokey!" Wargrowlmon replied. "Where is it's ass?"

Naruto landed a heavy drop kick to Sandiramon's head. "I don't know where it is now, but I can tell you where it's gonna be."

"Plasma Blade!" Wargrowlmon charged, and cut Sandiramon. Renamon had seen this point. There was a much wider point in the tunnels which the battlefield was. When Renamon saw a balcony in the Underground Arena, she jumped up to it, and watched from there.

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon sent out a pair of red beams and shot them straight down Sandiramon's throat. The resulting screech would've made most people go deaf.

Namikaze was not most people. He ran up and Roundhouse kicked Sandiramon into the wall.

What confused Renamon, who was relaying what was happening to Rika's Digivice, was that, even in Sandiramon's current state, it hadn't dissolved into Data Particles.

Namikaze drew a sword out of his hand, and cut off the head. "No rest for the weary." was his line afterwards, before he started to skin it, while Renamon watched. Once it was skinned, he took the pieces, sealed it all in a scroll, before making the arena disappear and turn back into a tunnel with minimal damage. "Renamon, I had that perch made for you, so you know."

Renamon nodded. "And Rika, I am glad you and Renamon didn't interfere."

"_You're welcome. Can I expect something made out of that?"_

"It'll be pricey, but I can make a special set of clothing from this. The data was extracted, so I can turn it into anything I want to, and the Snakeskin is actually going to be made into a few things, and I'm also going to use the Fangs for something else. I'm getting a new sword soon. Luckily schools out, so I can get started right away. I'll be off the grid for a few days. Let my parents know I'm re-making an old toy of mine. It's my toy of Mass destruction." Namikaze had a goofy grin on his face at the prospect of his old favorite toy back in his hands.

-with Rika-

Rika sweatdropped at the grin on her boyfriend's face. "He's be drunk on that idea for a while." She commented. "Alright, Renamon. Let him be for now. He's been looking forward to getting his old toy. Now, he's obviously got the materials to make it himself. We'd better leave him alone."

"_Of course, Rika. I remember what happened last time."_

"Why do you think I _don't_ want to interfere?" Rika questioned.

"Toy of mass destruction? The only thing he could make is a sword, even with Fuuinjutsu." Seiko stated.

"Grandma, remember who we're talking about here." Rika stated.

"If all he intends on making is a sword, he couldn't have a Toy of mass destruction."

"Yamaki, you don't question logic when he's involved." Rika said. "If there's one constant with him, it's that Logic is thrown out the window the moment he gets involved."

Seiko thought for a moment, outside the realm of logic, and into the realm of impossibility. "He's going to make a weapon to make the gods Jealous, isn't he?"

Rika shrugged. "Probably." Before pulling out her Cell phone, and dialing the Matsuki Bakery.

_Hello?_

"Mrs. Matsuki? It's Rika."

_Oh! Rika, are you coming over with Takato?_

"Uh... No. Sorry, but that's not why I called. Takato is going to be off the map for a few days."

_Why is that? He better not be going for those Casinos._

"No, he's going to recreate his old favorite Toy of Mass Destruction. He just took down an Ultimate level Snake Digimon." Rika explained.

_Oh... Oh no._

"What?"

_Please tell me he add emphasis to the word Favorite._

"What do you know that we don't? Because he did." Rika questioned.

_Takehiro! Make sure the bunker is ready!_ Rika heard over the phone.

_What? Is he making it soon?_

_Try right now!_

_Oh no. The bunker isn't ready, and likely won't be for at least 4 days. It's not finished yet._

_Then what do you suppose we do?_ Yoshie asked.

_Training Ground? It's a Pocket Dimension, so it should be safe._ Takehiro suggested.

_Alright! I'll let the other shops know._

_I'll pack our stuff._

_Rika, thank you for the heads up! Just know that if the weather starts getting erratic, then that means he's working on it in the center of it._

"Alright, that's good to know, but what is it?"

_I'll put it to you this way. Whatever he did to the snake that he got the fangs from is likely to be Heavenly bliss to anyone or any_thing_ he uses that thing on. We'll be using the Training Ground for safety._

"Use entrance 3. It's already stocked and used for leisure. It's good for relaxing. I might join you, and there is nothing to use for work there. If he uses any of them, he'll be in Area 2. Area 1 is straight forest."

-80 hours later-

Naruto stood up from a circle with a 4'3" sword from hilt to tip, a 6" handle. It was a single edged blade, 3 inches wide, 4'3" long, and a deep Violet. The hilt was in the shape of Guilmon's head with the sword jutting from the mouth. The eyes of the head were Rubies with a black line engraved in it. The handle had a perfect Snakeskin grip, was 6 inches long, with a Fox head for a pommel. The eyes of the fox were Sapphires. The tip of the blade was slanted towards the blunt edge.

Naruto held it in his hands, admiring the blade. "Ayvuir Chaos... If I ever reclaim your brother sword Ayvuir Order, we're gonna have a lot of fun." The goofy grin on his face soon turned into a feral smirk. "And now, the finishing touch." The symbol of the Digital Hazard appeared in the Rubies before fading.

He then made a Mythril sheath with the materials on hand, and slid Ayvuir Chaos into it. It fit perfectly. "Ayvuir Chaos. You and I should get acquainted. Shall we?"

He heard a voice in his head. _"Yes. Yes we shall."_ Naruto's smirk got even wider as he went to Area 1 from the Forge.

-Training Forest-

Henry was sparring with Gargomon, when Naruto appeared at the edge of the clearing. "Bunny pummel!" Henry dodged it, barely, before jumping back, doing handsigns. "Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!" a Dragon made out of mud spit out several rocks at Gargomon. "Gargo Laser!"

Naruto smirked. "Fuuton: Gale Wind Palm." He shot out his hand, and pushed Gargomon making him fire into the air. Henry looked at Naruto, on guard, before realizing who it was. "Takato? Where you been?" Then he noticed the sword hilt over Naruto's right shoulder. "And where did you get that sword?"

"In reverse order, I made it, I was making it, and yes." Naruto replied. "I just finished it." He drew the sword. "Meet Ayvuir Chaos. Brother sword of Ayvuir Order, which I used as Naruto."

"You have training with a sword?"

"I might make one for Rika, but I think you should let her know that I'm done making it. Now, I'm training with it. See if I can use it properly. The sword I use as Namikaze is nothing but a Cheap knockoff of Ayvuir Order." Naruto replied. "This Training Ground will be under lock down for a while. I've got to make sure I haven't dulled. I've been using weighted Boken (Wooden Swords) to retrain myself for when I got my own sword, and I end up forging one myself. It's forged, now all I have to do is bond with it. When that happens it will likely be even better than Ayvuir Order."

Henry nodded. "Gargomon, we'll heading back."

"Ah, but Henry..." Gargomon whined.

"We've got duty tomorrow, besides someone has to let Rika know that Takato is done with his sword." Henry pointed out.

"Fine. But no Princess Pretty Pants."

"Don't worry, Suzy is at slumber party tonight with her friends. You won't have to worry about her tonight." Henry assured. Gargomon De-Digivolve into Terriermon.

"Good. I hate that treatment." Terriermon said, before they both left.

At that, Naruto made a good 100 Shadow Clones. "Come in waves of 10. No Ninjutsu, No Genjutsu. Kenjutsu and Taijutsu only. Let's do this!"

Naruto then charged into the fray of clones.

-with Rika-

Henry ran up to her, Terriermon on his head. "Henry? What are you doing here? You're up tomorrow, not today."

"Well... Takato has a sword, now." Rika tensed. "I'm guessing you know about it?"

"It's finished?" Rika's voice was hesitant, knowing what it would mean if it were."

"Why do I feel like I want to say no, whether I'd be lying or not?" Henry asked Terriermon.

Rika shook herself out of her stupor. "Listen Henry, just hope he doesn't turn that sword on you. I got the full range of what the sword could do _last time_. The last time he used Ayvuir Order, he massacred a mess of bandits, and Rogue Shinobi and Kunoichi. There were no witnesses."

"He did say they were Sister swords. The one he just finished, he called Ayvuir Chaos. Brother Sword to Ayvuir Order."

_'Order and Chaos. The Ayvuir Blades. If he ever has both of them... Oh, I will pity whoever pisses him off.'_ Rika thought, before taking out her cell phone. "Grandma? It's Rika... Yes, I'm almost done... It's about Naruto... Yes, he's done... Henry saw it... Yes, it was a sword... Ayvuir Chaos... The one he showed you was a cheap knockoff of Ayvuir Order, the Brother Sword... I know but that's what I'm being told... Alright. I'll let his parents know. Warn my mom?... Even if we don't get along, I don't want to subject her to _that_... It's worse than Death Row!.. I know that, but... Fine... just make sure she know he has it... Yes, _before_ he can get her with it... Okay, bye." Rika hung up, and turned to Henry.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"Momentai, Henry."

"You take it easy." Rika said. "Anyway, I already _know_ what he will be able to do one day with that thing. If I knew how to show you what he showed me, I'd show you the event he first used it."

-beach area-

Takehiro and Yoshie were sunbathing, a cottage nearby. Rika found them and walked up to them. Yoshie noticed her first, and looked at her worried face. "Rika... Did you see it?"

She shook her head. "It was Henry... he saw it... Ayvuir Chaos. He called it a Brother Sword to Ayvuir Order... And Henry looked a little spooked when he brought it up, so I think he knows how dangerous it could be."

Takehiro took note of the conversation. Any chance of him _not_ using it?"

"With an unknown powerful threat on the horizon? Not likely." Rika admitted. "Him using it against you? The odds of that happening are zero to none, unless you betray him. Even then it would be slim at best."

Takehiro and Yoshie looked at each other, and then Rika, and nodded. "Where is he now?" Takehiro asked.

"Bonding is what I heard. Renamon went to see for sure." Rika replied.

"_Rika, Takato is practicing with a sword. I... I can feel it. The power in that blade. It's enormous."_

Knowing the voice, Rika closed her eyes, and focused on Renamon. "_Can you get a good look at it?"_

"_I am."_ Rika took out her Digivice, and brought up Renamon's View. Rika let out a sigh of relief. "It's not what I thought it was."

-with Naruto-

Naruto had just taken out another clone, before signaling a halt. "Renamon, get out here."

She did just that, and walked up to him. "Is Rika worried about me having this blade?"

Renamon nodded. "Tell her not to worry. The only ones I'd ever use this blade on are those I'd use an Imari on. That's if I'm going all out. But I have a feeling that even an Imari or a Bijuudama would not help out against the upcoming foe. One of the reasons I wanted to recreate my favorite toy of mass destruction, as I call it. Turns out... this one is even _more_ destructive. You want to know why?"

Renamon paused and nodded. "Your parents are watching as well as Rika."

"Oh... Mom. Dad. Rika. There is no way I'd use this on any of you, even if you _did_ betray me. No, I'd use it on a SkullGreymon, or to have a Mass Destruction contest with one, but I would never use this on a Human, while going all out." The 3 let out a sigh of relief. "I made this thing to be able to beat out Chrome Digizoit, the most powerful known metal in the Digital World. It is because of this, it's so durable. Basically, if I draw this sword from its Sheath, be sure to back up. I might use this against an Ultimate or higher, but using it against a Rookie, or even a low level champion is an insult to him."

"Why would you not use it on them, even if they did betray you?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "It's because I love all of you. Mom, Dad, you're an actual family I never thought I'd have in my last life. Rika... if you ever see Jeri or Hinata never tell her this, but Hinata wasn't actually what I wanted in a wife. Hinata liked me, a lot, and I took her for granted. I never truly loved her, even though we had 7 Children back then. That's why, when I found out about her fusing with Jeri, I told her she shouldn't try to pursue my feelings. I didn't tell her I never truly loved her. I actually loved Sakura because of what she was like. I love you for that same reason. You're better than Sakura, Rika. Sakura was higher on my list than Hinata, but I married Hinata because Sakura married Lee. Hinata was my second choice. In this life, it's not Jeri I'd go after. It would be you, Rika. I do believe I actually love you. We're too much alike, I go on and on, but you get the point. Whatever happens, the 3 of you are most precious to me, Henry is up next, followed by Jeri. This is not including Digimon, in which Jeri would be knocked down twice. Renamon is in front of Henry, but behind you 3 and Guilmon who is tied to you 3."

Renamon nodded, obviously pleased. "I should go."

"Wait... Rika, whether you truly love me or not, is your decision. Just know that I've made mine. After all this is over, let me know what you feel then, or if you get the chance to, before." Naruto said, before letting Renamon go.

Rika appeared there immediately, and didn't say a word.

She just kissed him on the lips. "Do you need a repeat?" She asked.

Naruto just kissed her back, resulting in full lip lock.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Yes, Naruto managed to skin a Digimon Snake. Sandiramon is a Deva, which they are not aware of yet.

Ayvuir Chaos and Ayvuir Order are similar to Ayvuir Red and Ayvuir Blue in Final Fantasy Tactics: Advanced, just modified for Naruto's usage. Ayvuir Order was made to withstand Kurama's Chakra, using the Fangs from Manda's dead body.

Ayvuir Chaos was made from Sandiramon's Fangs, and enhanced to make it strong enough to rival, or even exceed Chrome Digizoit, which is what Gallantmon's Lance is made out of.

I have a specific idea for Ayvuir Chaos, which I believe will shock you, the readers, quite a bit.

Also, Wargrowlmon made a later appearance than before, and it was the first time this time. It was mainly because Growlmon was strong enough to handle Mihiramon, while Naruto was quick enough to sense and attack.

The Wind Sphere that Naruto was in is similar to the sphere used in the Biomerge Digivolution. Something that Naruto had discovered worked for him and Growlmon, but it did not work for Guilmon.

Also, I am still working on the Biomerge, which will be slightly different regarding Guilmon. By that time, I will have figured it out, so don't worry so much.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	6. Chapter 6

…

**Chapter 6**

It has been two months ever since Sandiramon appeared and Naruto forged Ayvuir Chaos. Rika and Naruto had gotten a lot closer, and Jeri had watched them drift closer together. Jeri then took notice of Henry, and started following him around.

She didn't seem to realize that Henry knew she was there the entire time. When he was in a back alley, he turned his head slightly. "Jeri, please get out here."

She walked out of the shadows. "Sorry for following you Henry, but I wanted to see something."

"You could've asked."

"Considering the fact it has to deal with Takato and Rika, along with you, I don't think you would if I did." Jeri admitted.

"You do realize I knew you were following me all day, right?"

Jeri sighed. "I guess Naruto's been training you in his sensory skills."

Henry tensed. "How do you know that?"

"Who do you think taught him in his last life?" Jeri asked, an eyebrow raised. "I've been trying to regain my skill when I was _his wife_ and I'm getting closer and closer to the point I was when I was 20."

This had Henry sigh in relief. "So, you didn't eavesdrop on us."

"I wouldn't have to, but with Rika gaining his attention, it'll just be a matter of time until he actually _notices_ her feelings for him. It took him years to find out about mine."

Henry shook his head. "I actually think the feelings are mutual, but he neither confirms nor denies it. All I know for sure is that it helps with the cover we've had for ourselves. Whether there is truth to it or not, I have no proof either way. Terriermon thinks it's a yes, though."

Jeri shook her head. "It's a mutual feeling. He's got it bad for her. I can tell."

"You aren't sad?"

Jeri shook her head. "No, there is no reason to be sad. Hinata was married to Naruto. Not Takato to Jeri. I have to remember that Naruto is Naruto and Takato is Takato. Reincarnation or not, they are still different people. That's why I've been looking in case he does go for someone else. There are things that will never change, and how he acts around someone he loves is one of those things. He loves her, and she loves him. I can tell that much. Whether they know it or not, I can't say yet."

"So, you're not sad that he chose someone other than his wife in a past life?"

Jeri shook her head. "No... I'll be able to live with it, because there's one fact that all but 2 people don't know. Hinata was Naruto's _second_ choice in a wife."

This had Henry's attention. "Who was the first?"

"A girl named Sakura, who later turned into a Sister figure, because she married someone else. They were happily married. I could always tell that, while not happy, Naruto was content. He always wanted a big family. When he had it, he was more at peace than ever before. Of course, he got more dangerous when they were in danger than ever before, but he had managed to restrain himself, until he gets them out of danger, and then blew wherever they were sky high. If someone kidnapped one of his children he fired off an Imari and leveled the entire city they were in."

Henry nodded. "I see. You don't mess with his family and get away with it."

"That's if you live after you do so." Jeri admitted. "I still remember what he did last time one of his children were taken. He made a Shadow Clone, left it in the office, and went out without anyone noticing. The moment people noticed he was gone was when the scouts saw an Imari go off in the distance."

"How far out?"

Jeri thought for a moment. "Walk and talk? I've got a lot of stories about Naruto if you want to hear them."

"Let's go then." They walked next to each other for a while, Jeri talking, and Henry smiling.

-with Naruto-

Naruto, Takehiro and Yoshie had closed the shop early, because they were invited to Rika's for dinner. They were standing outside the front gate. "Here we are." He just opened the gate and walked in.

"Takato, you shouldn't barge into people's..."

"Grandma, I'm home!" Naruto said. This statement confused Naruto's parents.

Seiko popped her head out of a door. "Ah, Takato. Here for the dinner, I see."

"I got word of it from Rika. Why wouldn't I come?"

"Takato... You do realize that she isn't you grandmother, right?" Yoshie asked.

"He's more like family here." Seiko pointed out. "After all, he _was_ an Uzumaki in a past life."

This drew their attention to Naruto. "You told them?"

"Actually... we found out as a result of a Poker Game." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "One thing lead to another, and somehow it slipped that I was an Uzumaki in a past life. May not be blood, but my soul is still that of an Uzumaki. You can't drop that."

Yoshie and Takehiro looked at each other, then back at Naruto. "Where's Ayvuir Chaos?" He asked.

"Sealed. I have no intentions on using it yet." Naruto replied. "I only really practice with him. Nothing has come up recently that I would actually deem worthy of being slain by him. I keep him on me just in case the situation arrives that I do."

Seiko nodded. "I realize that. I think the only one of your group whose parents don't know is Henry."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, mind if I help in the kitchen? It's either that or I hang out with Rika, while my parents wait around, until its done."

"Actually, Rika is preparing the food right now." This drew Naruto's attention. "Your parents coming over was her idea as well."

_'This is her paying us back for when I made the Uzumaki Special, huh?'_ Naruto thought.

"Alright then. Let her know I'll be in the Zen Garden. Mom, dad, why not talk with Rika's grandmother?"

"No poker?" Seiko asked.

"Sorry, but I just remodeled a Casino 2 days ago. I don't think Poker would be good for my brain right now." Naruto said. "Like I said, I'll be in the Zen Garden." Naruto walked off, and went into the courtyard before walking on the pond near the center, and sitting down.

Seiko sighed. "I was looking forward to playing him again. Oh well. I'll give you a tour of the place."

It was 30 minutes later that Rika called Seiko, who called out to Naruto, who opened his eyes, realizing the Whirlpool he made. He calmed it down, and then walked off the pond to Seiko and went towards the Dining Room.

Rika had brought out the pot, no gloves even though the pot was hot. Seeing Yoshie's confusing look, she elaborated. "Chakra Coating. It's like Gloves and makes it so the heat doesn't get to the skin. You can thank Takato for that."

Naruto simply nodded. "You've got the Uzumaki Improvisation. I only taught you to cover your body to stand extreme heat and bitter cold. You just refitted them to being potholders."

"I learned from the best." Rika admitted. "Anyway, this is actually my thanks for when I stayed for dinner that first night. That Uzumaki Special of yours. You remember that?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "That's what I thought the moment I heard you were cooking the food."

Rika nodded, thinking that he already thought it out. "Alright, I hope this is good enough."

She pulled out bowls, and poured... Ramen. Naruto looked at Rika in surprise. "Try it. Please." There was slight desperation in her voice.

Naruto had a few tastes, before Rumiko came into the room, silently. "Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't know we had guests. Welcome back, Takato." She then noticed he didn't respond.

Rika noticed his eyes went blank. "Takato?" She asked. She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"I think your soup fired his brain." Seiko suggested.

Naruto then blinked the life returning to his eyes, before he looked at Rika. She was hesitant, but asked a question. "How is it?"

His flat look was visible. "You made this yourself, right?"

She nodded, hesitantly. No one saw the blur that caused Rika to fall back on the floor, Naruto on top of her in complete lip lock. Her eyes were wide, before they closed and she returned it. Everyone looked at them, before Takehiro whistled. They pulled apart quickly, and blushed. "S-sorry..."

"It's alright, Naruto." Rumiko stated. "So, how was it?"

Naruto had a very small smile, but Rika knew what it meant. It was really good. "It's better than my own." This had Rika, Yoshie and Takehiro in shock.

Yoshie had a taste, and nodded. "You're right. It is slightly better."

"Slightly? This is... Sorry son, but this is at least twice as good." Takehiro commented, before devouring his bowl.

Rika sat back down, Naruto sitting back at his bowl, and finished it within milliseconds, broth and all. The bowl was spinning. Everyone turned to the sound of the bowl spinning, and then at Naruto in shock. "What? It's _that_ good." Rika tasted it, and sped up quite a bit. Rumiko decided to try it, and had to admit it was very good.

"How is this on carbs, though?" She asked Rika.

"9 grams of Carbohydrates, 2 grams of sugar, about 84 calories, 13 milligrams Total fat..." Naruto paused. "Sodium is about 230 milligrams... should I go on?"

Everyone looked at him, before Rika, Takehiro and Yoshie nodded. "That would be about right." Rika admitted.

"You got all that from one bowl?" Rumiko asked.

"I got all that from one _bite_." Naruto clarified. "That was enough for a bowl of this size." He gestured to the bowl in front of him. Within an hour, the pot was empty, and everyone was full. "Rika, I normally don't eat Noodles like this. This is definitely something I'd like to eat again." Rumiko admitted.

Naruto nodded. "This should be saved for a special occasion. Something like this is far better off not being made too often. It's why the Uzumaki Special was only ever really made once a year after I came up with it. Any other time, is because of special occasions. Something this good is worth the wait."

Rika nodded, knowing just how rare it is for Naruto to say it's _worth_ waiting for a year for.

"I think so too." Seiko added. "It would definitely be a good idea to save it for very special Situations. Such as when this whole bad situation is done and over with."

"I'll be making mine for that as a Victory Dance." Naruto said. "If she wants to add hers to it, we could do so then. It qualifies."

Everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." Seiko said. "Also, I had an idea for evacuation in case this threat spreads worldwide."

This drew everyone's attention. "I've been going over the Pocket Dimension seal, and managed to figure something out, by comparing it to a _Summoning Scroll_. You had a Summoning contract in your last life. Do you remember the formula for it?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what she was going for. "A way to get back to the Elemental Nations... You think we should use the Pocket Dimensions in conjunction with a Reverse Summoning Seal, to send someone to the Elemental Nations via the Summoning Realm?"

Seiko nodded. "That was the idea, yes. With the Pocket Dimension not being able to Summon in, you would end up wherever you want."

Naruto then understood what was going on. "You're missing one piece: How to get back."

Seiko nodded. "You're right. This is only a one-way trip, sadly."

Naruto then had an idea, and smirked. "And for anyone else... It would be a One-way trip. There's some testing I'd need to do, but it would be worth it if it _does_ work."

"If what works?" Rumiko asked.

"You're thinking of using the Digital Hazard, aren't you?" Rika asked, earning a nod. "But that may not work without something to anchor to. Just what would you anchor yourself with?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Guilmon." Rika's eyes widened. "You sure he can handle it?"

"Guilmon and I have a Two-way link with each other. He's got the Digital Hazard in him, as do I. Using him as an Anchor when both of us have it mastered would be a major help."

"He's already got it mastered?" Rika asked. Naruto shook his head. "He doesn't... but I do. I can handle _all_ of it. My control over the Hazard is perfect. It's completely assimilated to my body. I can't use it as Namikaze, but I've got it down perfectly like this. My control has also helped Guilmon's control. On his own, he can handle 24% of it without losing control of himself. And that's without me helping him control it. This lack of Ultimate Levels was a boon for us."

Rika nodded with a smile. "Glad to know you've got it under control. Now that I think about it... how did you manage to skin that Sandiramon?"

"Oh. The field Renamon saw me and Wargrowlmon in was not an actual Digital Field. It's what I call a Hazard Field." Rika's eyes widened. "That's how. I had complete control over the data manipulation in that field, I could have frozen Renamon in place if I wanted to."

This was just met with shock, awe, and a hint of "WTF?". No one knew what to make of it. It was then Naruto pulled out a box filled with 3 Decks. "Anyone up for some 7-Card Stud?" Everyone raised their hands, and the game started and went on for 3 hours. Naruto had the top spot, followed closely by Rika and then Seiko. Rumiko was already out, as was Takehiro and Yoshie. Renamon had also started playing, and was still in. Yoshie, Takehiro and Rumiko talked a bit, while watching the game.

Basically, they had a Kitsune Digimon, 2 Uzumaki, and a Reincarnated Kyuubi Jinchuuriki that was an Uzumaki. In a sense, the game would've gone on longer if Naruto hadn't noticed the time. "I think we should get going. School starts back up in a few days. I'm not really worried, but things will be a lot easier if I'm prepared." Everyone nodded.

"So you're cashing in?" Seiko asked. Naruto just handed his chips to Rika. "She's getting my chips. To wipe her out, you'll have a bit more of a problem."

He got up. "Thank you for having us over."

"No thanks necessary, Takato." Seiko replied, putting her cards down. "Remember, you're welcome here any time. You're Rika's boyfriend, and you're already like a grandson to me."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Baachan." He covered his mouth. "Sorry, it slipped out."

Seiko chuckled. "It's okay, Takato. I was wondering if you'd ever call me that."

"It's just... I've only ever called one person that. I don't even do that to my own blood Grandmother. Only Tsunade of the Sannin. After she passed... I never called _anyone_ that."

"Then I'm glad you called me that. It means I'm close enough to be considered family to you." Seiko admitted.

Naruto bowed, before giving Rika a quick peck and walking out. "See you, Rika." He walked out.

Takehiro and Yoshie walked out with him, after bowing to them. "Rika... You've got it bad for him." Rumiko said.

Rika wanted to retort, but there was no way she could. "Mom, I know its not a good idea to get this close to someone else this early in life."

"With him? I'm actually glad you chose him." Rumiko stated. "He has made it clear that he wouldn't hurt you. Even going far enough to say that he would use Ayvuir Chaos if something happened to you."

Seiko nodded. "Like when that Icedevimon caught you all that time ago."

"One of them caught her?"

Rika looked away. "He still took it out. It was before Mihiramon came. Thinking back on it, he might actually have used it if he had it. I had Renamon promise she never became like _that_."

"And I agreed immediately. It's Digimon like that who make us out to be creatures of destruction." Renamon said. "Call."

"I can see that happening." Rumiko admitted. "You know, I think Takato is bringing us together as a family."

"There's no way I'm wearing a dress, mom. No matter how close we are." Rika said. "Kimono's are fine. Dresses are not."

"Now that I think about it, I remember the Camera Test you walked out on. I never saw that dress again. What happened to it?"

Seiko looked at Rika. "You didn't tell her?"

"I thought you would." Rika replied.

"What happened to it?" Rumiko questioned.

Rika sighed. "Takato gave me a spare set of clothing, and then I burnt it with a Grand Fireball Jutsu."

"I thought he was playing with fire."

"That was afterwards." Rika clarified. "A Giant Wind Dragon mixed with 5 Medium sized fireballs was the fire he made. The Blazing Wind Dragon. A Combination of Guilmon and Takato to make a more powerful attack. It turned the Harpymon into dust."

"I don't believe it... the two of you managed to trick me using my own assumptions." Seiko said.

"Perceptive or not, you're still human. We let you come to your own conclusion. And by the way, it was a Clone that gave me the clothes, while he came in during the fight. The clone took his spot in school that day." Rika pointed out.

"He's really done a number on your attitude, hasn't he?" Rumiko asked, earning a nod. "Not all of it is good."

"I'll be the first to admit that it doesn't seem good, but it does help when you don't want others to worry." Rika admitted. "It's better to have and not need, then need and not have. I'm sure you both would agree with that."

Seiko nodded, seeing the point, while Rumiko was more hesitant with hers.

-a few weeks into school-

Naruto and Henry had a field trip. Rika was allowed to come, so she was there as well. Terriermon was posing as a doll tied to Henry's back. Guilmon was on waiting under a Genjutsu to see which bus Takato would be on. He'd be riding on top of it. Kazu and Kenta were riding with Naruto, along with Rika right next to him. Guilmon was on top, the wind brushing across his skin. Renamon followed the buses from the shadows.

Calumon was also there, but the moment Ms. Asaji was asleep, someone brought up an idea to sing to pass the time.

After Kenta's poor attempt, Naruto grabbed the mic and broke it. He then suggested silence. Everything was silent quickly.

That silence was soon broken as sounds compiled.

Keys were jingling. The exhaust pipes were... farting, I guess. There were bumps coming the ceiling, which Naruto, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta played off as Guilmon. Naruto started whistling. Rika caught on, and joined in.

"Do you need a break from modern living?" Rika sang. "Do you long to shed weary load?"

Kazu, "If your nerves are raw, and your brain is fried,"

Kenta, "Just grab a friend, and take a ride!"

Rika, "Together, upon the open road."

Jeri, "Come on, Takato! Join in!"

Naruto, "All in all, I'd rather have detention. All in all, I'd rather eat a toad."

Random boy, "The old man driving, is such a clutz, that I'll be back to hurl my guts, directly upon the open road."

Rika, "Cause nothing's gonna stop me, and now we're on our way."

The driver, "Our trusty map will guide us straight and true."

Random girl, "Torda please don't forget me, I will return someday, but I may be in traction when I do!"

Girl, "You should relax and enjoy the ride."

Naruto, "It's the most annoying weapon ever."

Boy, "With a Buddy-buddy conversation."

Boy, "I'm so mad, I think I might explode!"

Kenta, "It's so good a highway, I could cry."

Naruto "You know that's funny, so could I."

All, "Just being out on the Open Road."

Piano starts playing near them, the other buses strangely out of sight. "Howdy boys, is this the way to Nashville?" Three Cowgirls asked from the top of the Piano. The bus moved over to another truck.

"Watch it mack! Or you'll be getting towed." The man said.

"I'm in no hurry, to arrive, cause I'll be high in 65, next time, I see the open road." A prisoner said from the back of a truck.

Ahead of them, "Just a week, of rest and relaxation!" "Yeah!" "And the odd, romantic episode."

"Very odd." A boy said.

On the side of the road, a toad spoke. "It's califon-eye-ay or bust,"

"Look out you dirtbags in my dust, from now on, I'm on the open road!" An old lady in a hot rod sung.

Ms. Asaji opened an eye, feigning sleep while listening to everyone sing. _'Takato, I'm glad you managed to get the class together.'_ She thought, feigning sleep while the rest of them finished the song. When it was finished, everyone started laughing, including the driver. Naruto actually felt better after that, before Rika put her head on his shoulder, him putting his head on hers. They both fell asleep like that after a while, both of them with a small smile on their faces.

When they got there, Ms. Asaji got up, showing that she wasn't truly asleep. A trick she learned from Mr. Mori. "Alright, everyone, we're here."

"What about Takato?" Kazu asked, pointed at the sleeping pair. "Then wake them up."

Kazu and Kenta were off the bus before anyone else could blink. "We're not doing THAT!" there was a flash. Apparently, someone had a camera and took a picture. The girl who took it, found Naruto scowling at her in front of her... and he was on the back of the seat. She backed up and fell over the seat beat her. He held out a hand. She shook her head. He swiped his hand, and the camera was in it. She looked at her own hands to find it gone. The entire thing was giving off Static electricity before it started smoking. Rika opened her eyes, only to find Naruto with a scowl on his face. "Naruto. Calm." He looked at her when she spoke, before getting back to her. "Sorry. Flash Wake up."

Rika thought for a moment, and then looking around. "Take it out on a tree."

They both were outside in a blur. Everyone looked. "Slowpokes!" Naruto called out, before they ran off into the forest.

"Wait! We've got a certain campsite!"

Kazu looked at Kenta who shrugged. "They'll be fine, Ms. Asaji. Takato is a great survivalist. They can last." The other buses pulled up, and unloaded.

When Henry got off, he looked around and found Kazu and Kenta, but no Rika or Naruto. He then closed his eyes, and found that they were already in the forests. "Of course... He couldn't wait to get out there." He sighed, before walking up to Ms. Asaji. "Ms. Asaji?"

"You're a friend of Takato's from Mr. Mori's class, right?"

He nodded. "Henry Wong, ma'am. I'm guessing Takato and Rika went into the forests already?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why Kazu thinks they'll be fine."

"I know Takato well enough. He can hold his own in a forest. He camps out all the time. He and Rika will know when its time to go, and meet up with us."

"You're the third one to say that, but the first to say why. Right now, he's my responsibility. He should be with the group."

"If anything, I'd be more worried for the wildlife that tries to mess with him." Henry said. "He'll be fine, and will make sure that Rika is not harmed. He'll make sure of it."

-deep in the forests-

Naruto and Rika had a rudimentary Camp site set up, with a circle of Earth risen from the ground, sticks burning inside the circle. There were more sticks with fish cooking on them. Rika looked at Naruto, who just stared into the fire, as if trying to find something. "You do realize that you could go blind like that, right?"

Naruto didn't move his gaze, but replied. "I'm actually using this to find something. By channeling Chakra to your eyes, you can enhance them. You know that, right?" She nodded. "What I'm doing is coating my eyes with Chakra. Seeing if I can't see through to the Elemental Nations." Rika did just that, before seeing what Naruto saw.

-Wave Country, Elemental Countries-

There was an old man fishing on a pier next to a familiar house to Naruto. "Naruto... I hope you're doing well on the other side. It's sad that you had to die, but you made it clear to me that when someone precious to you is lost, that feeling sorry for yourself will make you miss everything else. I know you'd kick my ass if I went out and you knew I grieved for you, so I won't grieve. Instead, I'll move on and live my life with no regrets."

Back with Naruto, he thought. _'Inari... you've gotten old. But at least you took my lessons to heart.'_

-In Konohagakure-

Rika, _'So, this is Naruto's old home. They seem to have come a long way.'_

It switched view to the Hokage's office.

Naruto, _'Karina? She became Hokage?'_

"Father... I don't know how I know, but... You're not dead. Not completely anyway. I saw your body, it was older than it should have been. Mother... I hope you managed to find out why it happened like that in death. We can't find a clue here." Karina said. "I'm not sad that you may actually be dead, more like worried you're alive and have no way to return."

She then heard a voice, distinctly female. _"Takato, do you think she can hear us like we can her?"_ This immediately put Karina on guard.

"_Judging by what she's doing now, I'd say yes."_

Four ANBU entered the room. "Hokage-sama, what's going on here?"

"_Karina Uzumaki... It's been a long time."_

"Who are you?"

"_I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me by my voice. After all, Reincarnation is really fickle. Your mother and I can attest to that."_ Naruto said.

"Father?"

"_Someone want a cookie?"_

"_Takato, shouldn't we wrap this up?"_

"_I know that, Rika. It's just fun messing with my daughter. Past life, or not."_ Naruto pointed out. "_Anyway, Karina, how's Itachi doing?"_

"I'm just fine." One of the ANBU said. "Where are ya, gramps?"

"_Another dimension, apparently. When I was reincarnated, I was in a world much more advanced in technology. So, how's the peace when I... went out?"_

"The entire continent was in mourning for a day, and all Five Nations along with all but Bird Country managed to pass October 10th as a Holiday. It was your birthday, so we chose it to celebrate everything you've done for this world after your death. Even in death, you are immortalized. You're a hero in every nation, but Bird Country was the only one that didn't get the required votes for the holiday. It was close, but in ruled in favor of no. Everywhere else in the continent and including Water Country celebrates it."

"_Didn't know that. This is the first time I was able to check on anyone. I had to grow up again. It's a pain, but things have to be done. Okay, important question."_

"Yes, Ichiraku's is still standing. They've spread to the Five Great Nations already. The Uzumaki Special has been out of use since your death. You never taught anyone else, so people have been wanting to do something about it. No one can recreate it."

Naruto, _"Karina... has anyone been in the Yondaime's Personal Vault?"_

"No, why?"

"_In that vault, there's a Folder labeled Stinky cheese. Make sure you read it in private. It's a family secret. Also, if possible, could someone let the Toads at Mount Myobokuzan know that I might come to them soon?"_

"What do you mean? If you're in another dimension A Reverse Summon won't work unless you're targeted specifically."

"_That would be the case... if I were not using it from a Pocket Dimension. Effectively, any Pocket Dimension can be connected to another jut by going from one to another. The Summoning Realm is little more than a Pocket Dimension in it's own right."_

"Wait a minute... You're planning on making a Reverse Summoning Seal to head to Mount Myobokuzan from a Pocket dimension? You wouldn't be able to go back."

"_That would be the case if I didn't have something to anchor myself to with another route. When that's done, I'll be able to cross back and forth using the same path, and actually find the actual Interdimensional Coordinates, to allow you to help out with a threat that I _know _is coming. I may not be the Rokudaime Hokage anymore, but I would hope that you would help out. I have a feeling we'll need it."_

"The Five Kage's meet in Wave Country every year as of 10 years ago. The next one is in 3 weeks. I could bring it up there, if you want, to be used as an on hold decision, in case you do need the help." Karina replied.

"_They do that now?"_ Karina nodded. _"Huh. Please do. I have a feeling we'll need everything we've got. And if you do come... could you bring Ayvuir Order? I've made another one like it, but it's more powerful. And a bigger area of effect. Still, I feel that it won't be enough for when the True threat appears. You know how I am with my gut feelings."_

"They're never wrong, I know. It's an Uzumaki thing. Oh, and I started using Ayvuir Order myself, since you died. He rejects me a bit, but I can still use him. He knows you're alive, and has told me as such. He wants to see you, so I'll have him sent to Mount Myobokuzan for when you manage to Reverse Summon yourself there."

"_Thank you Karina. I appreciate what you're doing for me, even when I'm no longer an Uzumaki in name... Although I still have my luck. I took over 3 Casinos over the last 2 years."_

"Never give up."

"Live your life with no regrets." The ANBU said.

"_And take the bull by the horns. No matter what stands in your way."_ Naruto said

"The Uzumaki Credo." Karina said. "Good to know you never forgot it."

"_Whether I'm an Uzumaki by blood or not doesn't matter. I'm still an Uzumaki at heart. Rika Here is a part of another branch I didn't know anything about. They got stuck here paired off and stuck around after a while. Since I'm no longer an Uzumaki by blood, yes my blood changed, I can actually date Rika here, who is descended from the detached Uzumaki Clan. They survived the clan's massacre all those years ago by not being in the same Dimension. It was out of sheer luck that I found one. We had already established a bit of a relationship before I found out, and, since I don't have the blood of an Uzumaki, it's not incest."_

"I would've laughed if you did." Karina admitted. "So, Rika. You're descended from the Uzumaki Clan, eh?"

"_It's what my grandmother says. The fact that we have no blood in common is good. Incest is wrong, no matter how you look at it. Which reminds me... Was Ayvuir Order really made from Manda's Fangs?"_

"Yes, yes he was. I take it he told you about it?"

"_Of course he did."_

"_It was my favorite toy of Mass Destruction, you know? Why wouldn't I tell her about it?"_

"Please tell me you don't think you need _two_ of them for this threat." Karina said, worried.

"_You want the truth?"_ A nod. _"I think that both of them combined would not be enough."_

"You're kidding me... It's _that_ bad?"

"_Picture Kurama going berserk. Multiply his power by at least 700. Make it completely stable, all of it being used for an Imari shot down at the center of the continent. What's coming feels worse that _that_ would be."_

"_You really think it's that bad?"_

"_It could get even worse if not stopped, Rika. Karina, I hope you let the other knows that this is where family is. An Uzumaki doesn't give up, especially when it comes to family."_

"Alright, I'll be sure that everything is done as soon as possible." Karina said. "And make sure the Ayvuir Blades come together soon. Order has been wanting you to hold him in your hands again."

"_Noted. And also let the toads know that I'll be counting on them to make the connection. By the way, has anyone mastered Sage Mode like I have?"_

"No, no one has even been able to use Sage Mode from the Toads. Not without Fukasaku and Shima, who managed to get Immortal somehow. Gamakichi is still the boss, though. They know you're alive somewhere, but I completely forgot about your Fire Scrying Jutsu."

"_I remembered I had it about a week ago. Haven't been able to do so until now."_ Naruto admitted. _"Anyway, I've got to maintain a cover... Oh yeah, your mother got reborn as a friend here as well. I still fell for Rika, since I didn't know about Hinata when I did start falling for her. I found out, and decided to continue on my current path. She probably already knows that I've fallen for someone else. I told you that she stalked me when I was younger."_

Rika then spoke. _"Takato, someone's coming. And it's not a Digimon, Henry or Jeri."_

"_I feel them too. Talk to you sooner or later Karina. Oh, and know that I checked on Inari as well. He needs to lay off the Sake while fishing. It scares the fish away."_

"Good luck. And God speed." Karina said, not receiving a response. She then unsealed Ayvuir Order. It was the same as Ayvuir Chaos except the fox head was on the hilt with Ruby eyes, and an Emerald eye on the Pommel. The blade was also a deep orange. She sheathed it, and summoning a smaller toad.

"Gamadomu, take this to Gamakichi, please." Karina said.

"**Why?"**

"Kichi will know what it means the moment he sees it. It will be where _he_ plans to return."

"**Alright, but I don't see why."** The small toad took the blade and poofed out.

Needless to say that Gamakichi, the big old toad, was shocked to the core when the sword was delivered, giving an order that anyone to reverse summon themselves to the mountain was to be brought before him immediately.

-with Naruto and Rika-

Mr. Mori came into the campsite, and found them both as the connection was cut. "Takato, Rika. Good you both are safe."

"Why wouldn't we, Mr. Mori?" Naruto asked. "Besides, this is my usual campsite in this neck of the woods. My parents and I stay here when camping." He pointed out in a direction. "There's a river 92 meters in that direction." His finger shifted. "There's a cliff with a view of the city 920 meters that way," he moved his finger towards just left of where Mr. Mori came from. "That direction has the Hydroelectric Power Plant. I know where everything is from here, and can always make my way here if I get lost."

He got up and walked to a nearby tree. There was the Kanji for Will of Fire carved into it. "This engraving... I made it 2 years ago. The Will of Fire is a gift. One that not many have. It is the strength to do what cannot be done. It's the strength one draws on when there is a reason to fight. It is what drives me to move forward. No matter what. It's a marking I made to signify that this is a safe place. A place of peace. Tranquility." Naruto jumped up to a low branch, before laying his back on the trunk while sitting down. "My usual resting spot here. I'll be fine here. Rika, you want another branch, that one should be good. My father, mother and I use this clearing all the time."

"You're not going to be flustered at all?"

"Please, Mr. Mori. I've seen her change over the summer, and she saw me the same way as well the same day. We're that comfortable with each other. We'll be fine. There's nothing in these woods I can't handle." Naruto retorted.

"I'll be sticking around so you don't get into any inappropriate positions."

"Just send Henry and Jeri, then. Henry, Rika and I hang out a lot. Jeri seems to like me, so it's not likely that she will let anything happen between me and Rika. Kazu and Kenta could come as well, because I've been helping them out in _all_ subjects over the summer. Including what to do, and what not to do in the wilderness."

Mr. Mori thought about it, and was about to get them before Henry and Jeri came up. "Takato, Rika... Mr. Mori?"

"Henry? Jeri? I was just about to get you." Mr. Mori said.

"You wanted us to stick with them, to make sure nothing bad happened?" Henry asked, though it wasn't a question.

Mr. Mori simply nodded. "Sure thing. We'll stick around. Besides, I can find Takato and Rika anywhere in a 300 meter radius."

Mr. Mori nodded, and walked off. They all sat around the fire, while Naruto pulled out the sticks, before handing one to Rika, then Jeri, and Henry. "I was originally planning for 2 and 2, but since there are four of us, I figured 1 all around." Naruto said.

"What about us?" Terriermon asked. Naruto unsealed a bowl of noodles, and a bowl of bread. "The bread is Guilmon's."

Renamon appeared. "Oh? And you didn't pack anything for me?"

"Of course he didn't." Rika said, before unsealing another bowl, and handing it to Renamon. "I told him not to."

"What the lady wants, she gets." Jeri said. "It's how you were with Hinata."

Naruto nodded. "That I was. Still, there were some things I just couldn't do." Naruto then turned his head. Rika followed his head. "It's just a Mid-Champion level. We can take care of it later. This is supposed to be a vacation."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before closing them. "Then why do I get the feeling it'll get bigger soon?"

"Look, I'll keep an eye on it." Jeri said, activating her Byakugan. "Periodic checks should help out. You need to relax, Naruto. You've been far too tense, and what happened on the bus is the tip of the iceberg if you don't loosen up. You know this." She raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about a rooster?"

Naruto then started to connect a few dots. _'Rooster... Snake... Tiger... Could it be?'_ He put the thought away for later. Rika got behind him, and started massaging his shoulders, with Chakra laced fingers. Naruto was quickly melting away. "Yeah... You're _way_ too tense. Jeri you want to help out? I might need some help with this."

Jeri put her first two fingers together and hit right at Naruto's abdomen. Naruto instantly felt his Chakra Network shut down. "What the..."

"If you use any Chakra, it will be more trouble to get you to relax. Right now, you need it more than any of us." Jeri said, before putting her fingers to his head, making him pass out.

"Why didn't I think to put him in a medical coma?" Rika asked.

"Beats me. Let's get to work." Jeri cracked her fingers, before both girls worked on every muscle in his body, while Henry watched on, amused. When they were done, they woke him up, he was about ready to punch something, before his body crumpled to the ground. "You think we overdid it?" Rika asked.

"No, he needed that. Far more than he realizes."

"I was perfectly fine!" Naruto protested.

"Then how come I had to do less after a day of Hokage's duties than I did here?"

"That was a day, and this was over months." Naruto cried out, before letting out Anime waterworks.

"I still think we overdid it." Rika admitted.

"In his state, the only thing I'd be worried about isn't even in this dimension."

"Ayvuir Order?" Rika asked, earning a nod. "Did you know about it's Sister sword?"

"It doesn't have one... Unless he..." Jeri paused looking at Rika. "He made another one, didn't he?"

"Ayvuir Chaos. He says its more powerful than Ayvuir Order, but they were made with the same methods. He's also looking to make it so that he can use _both_."

Rika, Henry, Naruto, and Jeri all had their senses go haywire, and turned their heads to the Rooster spotted by Jeri earlier. It's strength had just increased by a large amount. "That would be why I was uneasy about the thing." He tried out his limbs, seeing if they regained feeling. They hadn't. "Jeri... Please..."

"Not happening. You're staying here. I'll go with Henry to take care of it. I've got most of my skills back up to when I was 20. The reason being I focused more on speed and flexibility than skills you used. I got my skills back faster." Jeri's clothing turned into a basic Jounin Outfit. "And that's why I had the dress modified without anyone knowing." She looked at Henry. "Let's move."

Henry and Jeri ran off into the forest, since the sun was going down. After about 10 minutes, Rika looked around, before helping Naruto up to the branch. The training he helped provide was truly helpful, in that she could sit him down on the branch without problems, before sitting in his lap. Guilmon and Renamon looked out. "Rika, why aren't we fighting with them?"

"Because they'll be fine. Henry will help protect Jeri." Rika said.

Naruto was silent. "For some reason, I'm not worried about this. Then again, it's not like I can move right now."

Rika nodded, before leaning back into his chest. "There's another reason you're not worried." She said. "Does it have anything to do with Jeri being Hinata?"

"Yeah... It does. Still, I haven't seen her skill level before this. And while she did say she was at her level at 20 already, I can't say for sure if she is or not. Still... if she's even close to her level when she turned 18, or even past that, then she'll be fine." Naruto then paused. "I've also noticed that Henry hasn't asked me any questions about my life as Naruto. Normally I can expect one or two, though veiled. Now, I'm not getting any questions from him, unless its for what's going to happen."

"You're not the only one that noticed." Rika admitted. "I'm starting to think that Hinata knows you're after me. She's looking for someone else."

"You think it's Henry she's after now?"

"I'd say yes, though I'm not sure." Just then an owl landed next to them.

"Namikaze!" The owl said, in a strangely British accent. "The Deva has arrived! We shall all be ruled by the one that drinks up the light of man and grows bigger like a right chicken!"

Naruto sweatdropped, before his earlier thought came to him. "So... the Devas are based off of the Chinese Calendar... Just Great. Anything this Deva wants from me?"

"The Deva has a message before destruction! Uchiha has arrived!" Naruto's eyes managed to widen. "Which one?"

"One you thought to have killed! It is why the Sovereign, let you in his realm!"

"Great... to think that he survived... this is fucked up." Naruto said. "Does this Deva know anything about the Threat coming and what Obito Wants?"

"Chaos! The rest is up to you to figure out! Such is the will of the Deva!" The owl flew off.

"Obito?"

"Remember Tobi?" Rika nodded. "Him. And his interference is not a good sign." there was a loud squawk in the distance. It wasn't long before Jeri and Henry came back. Terriermon was tired. "Sorry... Doing that was hard to handle."

"Perhaps you need more training." Naruto suggested.

"Cut him some slack. It's the first time he went Ultimate." Henry retorted. Naruto knew the Rooster ws gone. He couldn't feel it anymore. "Alright, I'm gonna sleep. Jeri, you mind opening my Chakra system again?"

"Why haven't you done so yourself?"

"Because I could only do so with a Second, more potent Chakra. I have one Chakra type, now that the Hazard has completely assimilated with my own chakra. I used the Shiki Fuujin to help it along. I can't use that method."

"You didn't go back to learning Sage Mode, did you?" Jeri asked. Naruto would have facepalmed if he could. He was able to use his eyes and speak. That was it. So he closed them before Gathering nature Chakra. The moment it hit his Chakra System, the network completely rebooted, with his eyelids Red, when he opened his eyes.

"Hey Rika?" Naruto started.

"What?" She asked, curiously, before she was wrapped in golden Chains, emanating from Naruto's body.

"Want to sleep like this?" He asked innocently.

Rika smirked, while Renamon was ready to strike. "I heard that the Uzumaki Chakra Chains were good for a blanket, or a coat. Think you can keep it up all night?"

"That was the intention." Naruto replied, with a smirk.

She quickly fell asleep in his lap, her head on his chest. Naruto fell asleep quickly as well. The Chains being made of Nature Chakra, took it from the air, something he realized through training.

Henry looked at Jeri. "He never did that with me." she said. "She's lucky. The only ones he did that with were his children, and they were babies at the time."

"So, it's official? They both love each other, and they know the other's feelings?"

"It is." Jeri replied. "That offer still open?"

"Of course it is. You willing to go?" Henry asked.

"Why not? Maybe now... I can tell you something I managed to get him to do."

It wasn't long before they set up a tent, and Jeri went into it.

In the morning, Mr. Mori came into the clearing with Ms. Asaji next to him. They found Rika in Naruto's lap, chains wrapped around them both, and Rika seemed to snuggle into his chest.

What really caught her eyes was they were golden, and wrapped them both up like a coat. "You know, I thought that she'd use the tent."

"There wasn't a tent here last time, so I think that Jeri is in there." Mr. Mori scratched his head. "But that begs the question: Where's Henry?"

"Henry's in the tent." Naruto said, quietly. "Rika, Henry and Jeri are still asleep."

"How do you know this?"

"Their breathing patterns. This is a forest. It's like my natural habitat, I guess. My senses are always much more acute in a forest. Especially one like this. I'm always up before the sun rises, vacation or not."

"Takato, what is with the chains?"

"It's like climate control. It's what kept Rika and I warm last night."

"And the blonde fox?" Ms. Asaji pointed out the fox on another branch. The gloves were missing. Naruto looked at Renamon. "Probably just a passing animal. Foxes are calm around me. They always have been. It's probably one of the rarer ones. If it had gloves, I'd almost say it looked like a Renamon, but that would just be silly."

"You're right, it would be. Make sure the others are awake in 30 minutes. We're going swimming in a nearby river after breakfast."

"You going to use the arrow dump?"

"Arrow Dump?" Mr. Mori asked.

"It's what I call the lowered area around the nearby river. It's got a small waterfall on one end. I also once took a bow and launched arrows from it out the wazoo into the beach." He paused. "I think some of them might still be there. If you find any arrows with an Orange ring below the tip, which is made of either Quartz, or the occasional Ruby or Topaz, let me know. Just try not to touch the Topaz tip if you see one. The result might be a little... shocking."

"Noted. Well, it seems you know this forest well enough."

"Of course I know this forest." Naruto said. "I've been camping out here for years. This is my usual tree. Check the engravement on the trunk." Ms. Asaji walked up to it, and read it out loud. "Will of Fire?"

"Something that came to me one day. I carved it into the tree years ago. I marked it as mine, and have used this branch every time I came out here with my parents."

Guilmon was hidden, and Terriermon was in the tent, under the arms of both Jeri and Henry. Renamon was in plain sight, since Ms. Asaji pointed her out, but made no notice that she was found. She didn't have the gloves on, so she could sleep like an actual fox. Mr. Mori checked the tent, and found Henry and Jeri in there, he looked at the two closely, before leaving the tent. "Are those two in a relationship?"

"Compromising position?" Naruto asked. Mr. Mori shook his head. "Oh... something that suggests they are, like holding each other's hands in their sleep?"

"Half hug."

"Oh. Well, it's possible. Who knows? Maybe it was just a subconscious thing. You never know, you know? They already know about me and Rika being in a relationship." Naruto admitted, while Rika stirred. She groaned. She then noticed the glowing chains. "Still up, I see."

"I told you, didn't I? Anyway, we have guests in the campsite." Rika looked around, to find Renamon with her gloves missing, Mr. Mori, and Ms. Asaji, who were looking at them. "Uh... Morning?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping like that." ms. Asaji commented.

"Why not? It's comfy and warm. My parents are already aware of what could happen, and just told me to be careful. I know him enough that I can trust him like this."

"Thank you for the reassurance, Rika. That reminds me... I still have a fang from that snake. I'm thinking about teaching you Kendo. You up for it?"

"You're willing to make me something out of it?"

"Why not? It'll be after the trip though."

"Thanks... Is it going to be anything like the Ayvuir Swords?"

"Probably. I was actually thinking more like the staff Sakuyamon is shown with. Miko may not be your style, but with your favorite Digimon Line, I think you'd like it."

Rika thought for a moment, and nodded. "Please and thank you."

"I'll get to work on it the moment I can. It shouldn't take 80 hours like Ayvuir Chaos. I'll be working on it for a while, but I might need you present for the final stages. One of the texts I found was how the Uzumaki Clan forged their weapons. That's how I forged Ayvuir Chaos, after all. Too bad it isn't here."

Ms. Asaji looked at them. "Is this Ayvuir Chaos a real weapon?"

"Registered by the Government. I have the papers to prove I can hold it in public, and can use it in self defense." The chains retreated, and went back into Naruto's arms at the elbow. "Rika, I'll go get breakfast. I'll see what I can find. Start a fire?"

Rika nodded, before jumping down to the grond and going to the spit, before putting twigs in it, and snapping making sparks. The twigs caught fire, while Naruto was jumping through the trees. Once the fire was going, Mr. Mori was impressed. "how did you get the sparks from snapping?"

She showed off two pieces of flint on her thumb and middle finger. "It's small, barely noticeable, but its something Takato made. When he wants to do something, he can get it done."

-Hypnos HQ, the night before-

Riley and Tally were at the controls, when Yamaki came in running. "Status report?"

"The Wild One I called about has been exterminated." Riley said. "Namikaze?"

Yamaki growled a bit, before bringing out a Cell Phone. After the other end caught up he spoke. "Ms. Matsuki."

_Yes, this is she._

"This is Yamaki. Where is your son Takato?"

_He's on a camping field trip._

"Where?"

_It was supposed to be the mountains to the northwest._

"Riley, the Wild One was destroyed in the Mountains just Northwest, right?"

"Correct, sir."

Yamaki nodded. "Sorry for bothering you at this late hour. Something just came up, and I needed to know if he was in the area before making an assumption."

_It's alright, Yamaki. It's not like I was sleeping. My husband is, though. Let me guess, another powerful Digimon came out and you don't know how it was destroyed?_

"How far are you in the loop?"

_More than I should be. He's my son. I know what's going on, but he's made it clear no one will be able to convince him to stop. He doesn't want to fight, but he will protect everyone. That's part of who he was before, and it is still a part of him._

"I'm aware he doesn't want to, yet knows he has to."

_Well, if there's one thing he wants, its the safety of that which is precious to him. If fighting does that, he will do so._

"Very well. It's late, so you should get some sleep."

_Thank you. Good night, Yamaki._ She hung up.

Yamaki smirked. _'Those kids are actually more of a help than ever before. Namikaze, you are one good soldier. At least you understand duty.'_

At this thought, Yamaki looked at the girls. "Continue monitoring. It was Namikaze that took care of that one. We can play it off as a Power Surge."

"Yes sir." They replied.

-back in the Mountains-

Naruto jumped into the nearby lake. "Bombshell!" SPLOOSH! Rika got hit by the splash, before glaring at Naruto. "Did you have to get me wet?" She growled.

Naruto came up. "Come on! You try to get me to relax last night." He went under, before shooting out, and landing next to her. "Now you need to relax. And have some fun!"

"I was sunbathing." She asked, still wearing her 2 piece bikini.

"Well, since you're already wet..." He grabbed her hand, and swung her into the water. "You need to cool down those hormones!" SPLASH!

Guilmon jumped in, while Renamon chuckled. Terriermon then landed in the water. Calumon, who had joined in sometime, was off on a tangent, before jumping in. "Yahoo!"

Naruto jumped in and went under right next to Rika, before she splashed him the moment he came up. She smirked. Naruto's smile never faded. "Oh, you want a splash? I'll give you a splash."

Points in the water spun, before heading up, and heading towards her, before stopping the spirals before her, soaking her.

Rika was underwater, before coming back up, only to find that Naruto was not up there. "He went under." Henry said from a bit away.

She went under. Coating her eyes with Chakra. She looked around, only to find a shadow moving about.

She was then caught from behind. "Nice try, Rika. Underwater or not, a Natural Wind Element like myself can make a filter for the water with enough practice." The voice was gargled, but she could tell it was Naruto's. "A Water Element, Like Henry, could use the water, and make a barrier allowing him to be underwater with enough practice. You're a Wind, and Lightning Element. Lightning is more powerful. There's nothing you can do but coat your lungs with the filter using normal Chakra, but you can't hold it as long as I can." He brought her up. "Sorry bout the lesson, but I felt it would help."

Rika shook her head. "Is there anything here that can't be put into a lesson?"

Naruto shook his head. "Everything is a lesson. It's called Life. You get used to it after a while." Naruto looked up. "The fish should be passing this section soon. Want to go see them?"

She nodded, before they went back underwater, the fish were running downstream, before finding Naruto, and circling around him, and Rika. They looked at each other before they found a larger fish that looked like a Rock. "It looks like one of those Pokemon. A Relicanth, I think it's called." Rika nodded in agreement. Rika grabbed it, before another one came up, which Naruto grabbed. They went up towards towards the surface, surprising Henry as they went back under.

He just shook his head. "I should be more used to this."

Jeri nodded in agreement. "He _does_ have a flair for the unexpected."

"Come on! Let's head back in." He got up and jumped in. "Cannonball!"

They all heard a voice. "You tamers are the worst. Telling your Digimon what they can or can't do, and who they can do it with."

Jeri shook her head. "So you're the annoying Impmon I heard about." Said Impmon growled. "Care to join us? We're just trying to have fun right now. It's too bad the Digimon have to be kept secret for now. Otherwise we could be with the rest of the group. Digimon and all."

Naruto and Rika came back up, and Naruto saw Impmon. "Come on in, Impmon! Join the fun!" he went back under.

"What makes ya think I'd want to hang out with you idiots?"

"Just give the fun a chance." Henry said. "Unless another one of those Deva's appear, which is unlikely, nothing will happened."

"Yeah! Just enjoy the sun and relax." Jeri added.

"Uh... I don't..." Guilmon splashed him.

"Come on! You're already wet. Just jump in!"

"Hn. Fine. But I won't like it." Impmon just jumped in, before actually starting to like it.

After a while, they realized Naruto and Rika weren't in the area anymore. "Huh? Where is Takato?" Terriermon asked.

Henry looked around, before sensing him out. "Momentai, Terriermon. He went downstream with Rika. Don't worry, he'll be back."

Jeri nodded, before jumping over the ledge... only to land on top of the water. "Wanna dance, Henry?" She asked. He got out and stood on the water himself. "Why not?"

Renamon just watched them, giving a foxy smile, before vanishing and going after Rika and Naruto.

The rest of their day was just filled with fun, and the like, before the group went back to their campsite to rest for the night.

Rika and Naruto took the tree again, with the Golden Chains once more. A total of 14 fish, 2 for each, were cooked for dinner.

They ended up going home the next day, meeting up, Renamon and Guilmon hidden.

The entire bus ride home, however, was spent in thought for Henry. _'That Blue Card... how did it appear in my deck? And why did it disappear when I checked later. It's just like with that Digivolution Card... There when you can use it properly... or is it when it's needed? And how do I find another one?'_

-Flashback-

_Henry was reaching for a card, pulling out a Blue Card. It was the same one that made his Digivice. Out of desperation he swiped it._

_**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**_

"_Gargomon, Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"_

-Flashback end-

_'Terriermon went from Champion to Ultimate.'_ Henry thought. _'I don't know why it worked, or how the Blue Card got there, but I should probably tell Takato or Rika about this.'_

Terriermon noticed Henry's thoughts were in turmoil. "Hey, still thinking about that Blue Card?"

Henry nodded. "Something is off about that Card. It's like it will appear when it has to but... when will it appear again?"

"Momentai. It'll come to you eventually. For now, just wait so you can tell Takato. Surely he can figure it out if you can't."

"Alright, I'll ask him. Or at least let him know."

00000x00000

Chapter end. Yes, I skipped over the fight with Sinduramon. Why?

Because the only thing you need to know is that Henry found a Blue Card early, but is too confused at its appearance to figure it out.

For those of you who remember, A Digivolution Modify Card appeared in Rika's pocket before Harpymon came along. Is there a connection? Who knows?

Maybe there is.

Or Maybe I'm just saying this to mess with your heads.

One can never tell with me.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	7. Chapter 7

(1): .

**Chapter 7**

Rika was walking next to Naruto while he listened to a song. It just changed to another song, and hit pause, before handing her an ear bud. Something that wasn't mass produced, after leading her to a bench. "Put it in. This one... I think you can relate to." He told her, she did so, and he hit play. "Just listen, don't worry about the tempo. Look underneath the underneath."

Naruto was singing along quietly.

She walked to school

with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what

she's holding back

Wearing the same dress

she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises

with linen and lace.

Oh

The teacher wonder

but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain

behind the mask

Bearing the burden

of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes

she was never born

Through the wind

And the rain

she stands hard

as a stone

In a world that

she can't rise above

But her dreams

give her wings

and she flies to a place

where she's loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the

middle of the night

The neighbors hear

but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught

in the hands of fate

When morning comes

it'll be too late

Through the wind

and the rain

she stands hard

as a stone

In a world that

she can't rise above

but her dreams

give her wings

and she flies to a place

where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands

in a shaded place

An angel girl

with an upturned face

A name is written

on a polished rock

A broken heart that

the world forgot

Through the Wind

And the rain

She stands hard

as a stone

in a world

that she can't

Rise above

But her dreams

give her wings

And she flies to a place

that she's loved

Concrete Angel

As the song ended, Naruto a few tears brimming, and so did Rika, who was trying hard not to cry. "Why.."

Naruto wiped his eyes. "That one... It may sound sad, but it gives hope to those that need it. It's something that I could tell you firsthand. I just thought you would understand what it means."

She wiped her eyes. "You found a connection to yourself... through this song, it draws on your emotions, doesn't it?" He nodded solemnly. "I... I can't cry... not out here."

"Genjutsu. We're just nodding our heads to our music." Naruto said, causing Rika to crumple into him crying. He comforted her like that, letting his own tears fall as he did. After a while like that, Naruto sensed Yamaki coming, and Rika got up, wiping her eyes. He wiped his own, before playing the next song, which Ironically, was Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace. She went back to her own music, sensing Yamaki, as well.

She regained her composure before signaling she was good. The illusion shattered, and Yamaki stood in front of them. He looked at Naruto, and gave a barely noticeable signal, that only Naruto noticed. After Yamaki left sight, he looked at Rika. "Hideout, 30 minutes. I'll find Henry, and bring him there."

Rika nodded, and they walked off in separate directions. It didn't take long for Naruto to find Henry. "Henry, something's up." He said. "Code T-Gray."

Henry nodded, and they walked together. While on their way to the Abandoned area, they ran into Impmon. "Hey youse!"

"Impmon... when are you gonna leave us alone? We've got enough problems now." Henry said.

"What I'm not good enough for ya?!"

Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder. "Momentai, Impmon. You wouldn't stand a chance... though I could use a little exercise."

"We don't have time for this." Naruto said, before realizing that Henry's attention wasn't on Impmon, or Terriermon.

"Henry..." Terriermon looked at Henry, before realizing the lack of attention. Naruto followed the line of sight, and found someone else standing there.

Naruto was inwardly cursing. _'How did he manage to escape my senses? He's in shock, but I can only tell by the lack of a reaction, and his eyes. His Chakra flow... it's completely normal. Almost as if...'_ "Henry, I take it you know him?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"And how come I couldn't sense him until I saw you looking at him?" Naruto asked Henry.

"I'll explain _that_ later. Dad..."

"You gotta ask for permission huh? What a disgrace to Digimon." Impmon said walking towards Terriermon.

"Did he say Digimon?" This drew Impmon's attention.

Henry looked at Impmon out of the corner of his eye. "If you were as good as you say, Impmon, you'd have known he was there first." Henry looked at his father.

Naruto then snapped his fingers. "Janyu Wong, right? I've heard quite a bit about you."

The man nodded. "And you are?"

"Takato Matsuki. A friend of Henry's. Now that I think about it..." Naruto looked at Henry. "What's with the Blue Card in your pocket?"

This drew Henry's attention. "How did you know?"

"You'll find _that_ out later. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Janyu.

Impmon got frustrated before calling out. "Bada boom!" a finger was lit and he launched a fireball, before Naruto caught it in his hand, snuffing it out. "Annoying or not, that was uncalled for, Impmon." He then looked at Janyu who was looking at him in shock. "As for you... we'll have to talk later."

He then looked at Henry. "Let's go. We've got 3 minutes." Naruto glared at Impmon. "Get lost, Impmon. We don't have time for you right now. We've got a schedule to keep." The glare on Naruto's face caused Impmon to back up before jumping into the bush. He then nodded at Henry, who picked Terriermon up, and left in smoke. Naruto looked back a Janyu. "Sorry, but we can't explain this yet. The less you know, the better off you'll be."

"I know who wrote that blue card." Janyu said, catching Naruto's attention.

"Let Henry know. He'll let me know later on." Naruto faded into the wind.

_'How does he do that?'_ Janyu asked himself.

-Hideout-

Naruto appeared in the shed, before Yamaki came in. "Alright, somethings up, and I want to know what it is. I know you know." He glared at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "I know slightly more than you do, but what I do know, I can't say. Although, I can tell you the name of what's coming, because that's all I've managed to find out so far. Hacking into the Core of the Digital World is not easy. Believe me, I've been at it ever since the last Deva appeared. I can breeze past the firewalls in place, but I can't get past the final guardian, which isn't programming. Rather, it's a Digimon. A mega level. I'm still trying to find out everything I can, but there's more to this than that. Chaos goes by another name, one that was created on _this_ plane. Find that name, and I can find out what we're truly up against, and why I'm so uneasy about it."

"And that Tiger Wild One?"

"Mihiramon. Apparently, it's a Deva. That's another thing that I think should be brought up now. The Deva's are based off of the Chinese Calendar. It's also the same as the 12 original Handseals I taught you two." Naruto pointed at Rika and Henry. "It's something I pieced together from an owl that it took control of, but that's not what I'm worried about now."

"It's Tobi isn't it?" Rika asked. Naruto nodded solemnly. "I thought he was killed well over 50 years ago. I could've _sworn_ that I tore that body apart at the cellular level, before blowing the remains up with an Imari. For him to be here, he somehow reformed. The fact that he's pushing to awaken Chaos is actually putting _me_ on edge. Not even Mihiramon did this. Sandiramon was pure hatred, no contest. But this? This is more personal than anything else." Just then, Naruto's senses went haywire.

"Bioemergence... but it's not Digital Energy." Naruto said, looking out, before his eyes narrowed. "I should've known. He's far too resourceful." The pure malice in Naruto's voice concerned Henry, and Yamaki.

"I'll call in the cops."

"No." Naruto said, getting up, and transforming into Namikaze. "This one is mine. Rika. Henry. Head to Akihabara. We've got another one coming... Make that two. Both ultimate. Possibly a pair of Deva's. I'll try to get mine out of the way quickly, but I have to see what he's after first. There's nothing in this world he can use to his advantage that I know of." Namikaze then went out with the Wind.

Yamaki got a call. _Two Bioemergence points. One in Akhibara, and one in West Shinjuku. We deployed Yuggoth, but no luck on either of them. Yuggoth hit the one in West Shinjuku, but it had no effect. The other was destroyed._

"Roger that, Tally."

_Sir, what's going on? Something's not right about the first one._

"That's what I plan to find out." Yamaki hung up, before looking at Rika and Henry. "I hope you can handle this."

They both nodded. "Let's go, Henry." They ran out of the shed, towards Akihabara.

-with Naruto-

There was an unconscious male, with a scar on his right eye. "So, you're really back."

"Must... find... Naruto." He said. The clothing was ragged, and barely together. Namikaze looked at him. "I should finish him."

"Must... Warn... D-Reaper..."

This caught Naruto's Attention, before he pulled out his Digivice. "Fox, this is Saurian. Come in."

_This is fox, go ahead._

"This one is a wounded person. It _is_ Obito. However, the injuries are severe. Whether from Yuggoth or Chaos, I'm not sure. I'm taking him to the hospital. I'll meet you at the other Bioemergence site."

_Roger that. Fox out._ Namikaze picked up Obito Uchiha, and jumped towards the hospital, keeping him together.

When he got there, he called out. "I need a stretcher over here!" A doctor came by with a Stretcher while Namikaze pulled out a phone. "Gato? It's me... Not so good... Think you can cover a half dead man?... Thanks, I got it." He closed the phone, and put it up. _'Kami, I love the Hazard.'_ He thought.

Namikaze looked at the Doctor who was looking at him expectantly. "The charges will come from a friend of mine. When he wakes, ask him of the warning for one named Naruto. Write it down. Someone will come asking for that message in a few hours."

"How do you know your friend can pay?" The doctor questioned.

"He owns 4 Casinos, and the payout is large with 3 of them. The fourth is rising. He can handle it."

The doctor nodded. "Where is he?"

Naruto looked at the man, and handed out a card. "Just call this number. He'll answer."

The doctor nodded, before Namikaze walked out the door. "Aren't you gonna stay?"

"There's something out there that requires my attention. The man is important in something, and that message holds more value than the government can pay for, considering his method of transportation to get here." Namikaze said. "Make sure you get that message down. Whatever it is, the fate of the world could be at stake if it's not delivered."

The moment Namikaze left the building, he jumped up and landed on the side of a building, before running towards, Akihabara. _'Guilmon. Akihabara. Pronto!'_

"_Takato?"_

_'Yeah. We need to help the others now. Like right now.'_

"_Okie dokey! Should I go ultimate?"_

_'Will do. Matrix Digivolution!'_ Namikaze sent Chakra to Guilmon.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon."

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... Wargrowlmon."

-Rika and Henry-

"I got ox face." Rika said. "Renamon?"

"Right."

"Looks like we've got the sheep. Pajiramon is ours." Henry said, the Digivice giving the identity. "You've got Vajramon, Rika."

"I don't recall asking for a name." Rika said. "He's an Ox. They're bull headed."

"Plasma Slash!" Vajramon, the Ox, pulled back to avoid the strike. Wargrowlmon looked at Renamon. "Renamon, want some help?"

"heh. You should help Gargomon." Renamon pointed towards said Digimon.

"Aw... Oh well. Namikaze?" Wargrowlmon looked up to see Namikaze, who nodded, and pointed at Pajiramon. "She goes first."

"Alright! Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon called out before firing into the air.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon hit Pajiramon into the Atomic blaster, where it got vaporized. They turned to Renamon, who managed to make Vajramon disintegrate, but not turn to data particles. Namikaze landed with an arm in front of her stopping her from following.

"He's not to biggest threat right now. Let him go." he said, as Yamaki came up to the area.

_'I don't see how these kids got so fast. This shouldn't be possible, and yet I'm seeing it with my own eyes.'_ He thought. "Namikaze, what's going on?"

All the Digimon vanished, though, Gargomon was back to being Terriermon, and was on Henry's head. "The other Bioemergence is currently being taken care of. I'll write up a report and upload it to your Mainframe."

Yamaki sweatdropped. "How long could you do that?"

"I've been doing so for months. You can't trace the signal, because of how I'm getting it there. You could say I've got a few unlinked Satellites. If I need to send you a report, I will."

"Where is this one?"

"The hospital. It's not a Digimon, but rather, a Human from my Realm. I'm not fond of what he's doing here, but he mentioned something before passing out half dead." Namikaze looked at the kids. "Head back. I'll see you at Area 3. I'll see you there." They both nodded before vanishing. "I'll be leaving to check on the other one. He may hold information that we need."

"What kind of information?"

"It'll be in the report when I send it." Namikaze jumped up and vanished.

-Hospital-

Namikaze stood in front of Obito Uchiha's hospital bed. A doctor came in. "Who are you?"

"The one that brought him in here." Namikaze didn't even look at him.

"Visiting hours are not open for 2 hours. You can't be in here."

Pulling out a badge denoting him being part of the Government the doctor looked at it. "I'm only here to watch over him until he wakes up. Orders are orders."

The doctor, finished looking at the badge, nodded. "Alright, but don't wake him up prematurely. We have to figure out who he is, because there are no medical records, no birth records, blood records, no nothing."

"It's because he's a ghost in the system. He has been that way for a while. He's... a partner of mine." Namikaze replied.

The doctor nodded. It was at that point, Obito gargled. The doctor started taking things out of his mouth, Namikaze simply watched. Once Obito could breathe normally, he looked at Namikaze. "You've got trouble heading your way..."

"It's Namikaze now. I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but our parting was not on the best of terms. I take it you know what is truly threatening this world?"

Obito nodded. "I... I tried to stop it. But... there's more to it than that. Chaos is what the Digimon know it as. But the creators of it called it something else."

Namikaze looked at him expectantly. "It's true name is D-Reaper. I'll admit I don't know much about it, but I was hoping you could." He took out a Digivice. It was Black with a red ring, 3 Commas in the ring spaced equally. This had Namikaze's eyes widen. "Someone has to stop the D-Reaper. Or all is lost. I heard you were in the area. I had to let you know what you were up against. I've bought you at least a good few months. 5 at least."

Namikaze shook his head, before looking at the Doctor. "Leave us. We've got business to discuss, and most of it is classified."

"Then you shouldn't talk about it right now."

"I'm afraid there is no choice in the matter." Some of the instruments started acting erratically. "I suggest you get lost. When I leave the room, the talk is over."

The doctor ran, though not because of the equipment. Rather, it was the giant dragon behind Namikaze that got him running. Namikaze walked up to the door and closed it, before putting up barriers. "Alright, Obito. What do you know about what this Sovereign wants from me?"

"Not much. Zhuqiaomon doesn't want any humans in his sector of the Digital World. Me and my partner, I'm guessing you know of them, have been taking out threats in the Southern Quadrant. I've lost the Rinnegan, but I have the complete Eternal Mangekyo. It's what I used to seal the thing up."

Namikaze sighed, before dropping the Illusion. "This is what my body looks like now. The Kyuubi is gone. It has been since I died last time around. This is reincarnation at work." He pulled out his own Digivice, Grey with a Red ring. "Besides, I've got one as well. My partner is one I designed physically. His name is Guilmon. I assume you know of the Digimon levels?" a nod. "Guilmon is a rookie. His Champion form is called Growlmon, and then Wargrowlmon for Ultimate. Mega level we haven't achieved, but I already know that, if done in anger, it will be a Megidramon, only a lot more dangerous."

Obito sighed. "My Partner is a Lucemon. For some reason, I was able to summon him, before I had to destroy his mind, and rebuilt it from scratch. Afterwards, this thing appeared in my hands, and Lucemon was my partner. I made him regret what he did, like I regret what I did back in the Elemental Nations. It wasn't the goal I was after, but rather the actions I used to achieve it."

Naruto nodded. "In any case, we'll have to get you registered. I told the doctor you were my partner in the Government. Namikaze is my codename, though also the name of the form I used when I was 20 as Naruto. This form is Takato Matsuki, in case you should know. You are Namikaze's old partner, and our parting was not on happy terms. Any other information you have on the Digital World? Such as who the Sovereigns are? What they truly want? Anything at all?"

Obito nodded. "The Light of Digivolution. Apparently, Azulongmon turned the Light into a Digimon. Zhuqiaomon is a power hungry bastard, like Fugaku Uchiha. He wants the Light back it belongs. Zhuqiaomon is not aware of my interference. They want the Chaos gone, and he believes the Catalyst, which is the Light in Digimon Form, is the only key to saving them. Azulongmon thinks otherwise. Baihumon, which is similar to the White Tigers, summoned me here. He thinks it won't go down without a fight, so he tried to summon the best dead soul. He ended up with me. After explaining the situation, I had a good idea of what was going on. Ebonwumon, a Plant-version of the Sanbi, with 2 heads, and 1 tail, is not exactly... young, I guess. Apparently, Baihumon wants to beat it down. Zhuqiaomon thinks its possible to obliterate it. Azulongmon thinks they need Human help. Ebonwumon just wants it gone. No input from either head, though."

Naruto nodded. "That makes more sense." He paused. "You say Chaos is known as D-Reaper, right?" A nod. "And you don't know anything about it, huh?"

"I know of Digimon, and the technology, but nothing on how the tech works. I couldn't tell you what it does, only that it threatens the Digimon, who are looking to stop it. How to stop it, is the problem. No one knows _how_ to stop it. Upon finding out you were back, and in this realm, I remembered what you've done, and thought that you could help. We've got anywhere from 8 to 14 months. If I didn't interfere, then it would be released in about 3 months."

Naruto thought for a moment. "You said Azulongmon turned the Light of Digivolution into a Digimon?" A nod. "Well, I know where he is."

"You already found the Catalyst?" Obito asked.

Naruto nodded. "His name is Calumon. I knew he had something to deal with Digivolution, but to think he was the Light of Digivolution this whole time... Still, for Tamers like me, who can use Chakra, we don't need Calumon in the area to make our Digimon Digivolve. We just need to send Chakra to them through the Digivice."

This caused Obito to raise an eyebrow. "It's that simple?"

"It only works for a Tamer's Digimon, sadly." Naruto admitted. "I've been using Toad Sage as a cover, while still being Takato. Being a Master of the Shadow Clone Jutsu has its advantages."

Obito nodded. "Anything I should know about this place?"

Naruto nodded. "Can you still use your Space-time Migration technique?"

"Of course."

"Then when you get out..." Naruto walked to the window. "You see those two towers that stand over the rest?" A nod. "Head to the one on the left from here. It's called the North Tower. At the top, is where you need to be. I'll meet you there when I can. At least you've still got your Chakra. When you do, I'll take you to see Yamaki. You're an ally this time... but don't think this means I can trust you entirely. After what you've done to me as Naruto, I can't fully trust you. The only reason I believe you is because you muttered D-reaper right after saying you had to warn me. You saying that this Chaos is really D-reaper could help solve problems I haven't been able to figure out. Besides, I haven't been able to Hack the Digital World's Core. I figured that would be where it is, but without being able to hack into it I couldn't find out for sure."

Obito nodded. "So that means you're the one that Fanglongmon was stopping from accessing the Core. You've become more of Shinobi after my death."

"That explains why I couldn't get in. If this information holds true, then I might be able to forgive you, but I will never forget what you did, and I likely will always hate you for it. But I'm not one to hold a grudge for this long. You'll have to earn my forgiveness. Remember that." he changed back into Namikaze, before taking down the barriers. "Remember, Digimon is actually supposed to be Top-secret Government stuff. Any talk about them is not allowed. When you do, explain what you know about the Digital World and what plagues them, along with the fact that you are _my_ partner. As in, Partner of Namikaze. He knows the difference, and that Namikaze is the top form of my last life. As shinobi, the Enemy of my enemy is my friend. We are Shinobi. We were once enemies. Now that we share a common enemy, we are allies for the time being. Whether we stay allies or not is up for debate."

"I should let you know I hate hospitals. I always have." Obito said.

"I guess Kakashi was right. You and I _are_ alike. I never liked them myself." Namikaze said, before walking out of the room. "Just stay here until they discharge you, not when you feel better."

He closed the door and saw a doctor. "There are to be no tests on him. He is a Government official that has been wounded severely. Once he is physically perfect, discharge him. He may have slight amnesia in regards to history, but that is probably because he's been MIA for years. He'll be fine after a while, because it won't affect him in the slightest. And keep a close eye on him. He's not fond of hospitals. He may try to escape."

The doctor nodded. "Good to know. Any allergies, or do you know?"

"No allergies. He has a powerful immune system as do I. Fighting like we did all those years ago, either you have an Insanely Powerful Immune system, or you die. For the both of us, it's the former." Namikaze said. "Once he is in perfect condition physically, discharge him. He's needed as soon as humanly possible."

He walked out and vanished.

-Beach Cottage-

Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Yoshie, Takehiro and Guilmon were sitting around a table made of glass with a metal frame(1). "Where's Takato?" Yoshie asked.

"He just said he'd meet us here." Henry admitted. "Though I don't understand why you're here."

"Some of the Bakeries in the city know about our schedule. This is our monthly day off, so we decided to spend time here." Takehiro explained.

Naruto appeared as Namikaze before turning back to Takato. "Mom, dad? Day off, huh?"

They nodded. "figures, anyway, I found out what the true threat is. At least, I have a name."

"What about my father? You think he would know about it?"

"He's already suspicious. He likely won't give the answers if we asked." Naruto said, sitting down at the table. "Besides, we still have to explain to him about Terriermon, since he saw him squaring off with Impmon before the fight with those two Devas."

"That reminds me, why did you make us let him go?" Rika asked, earning everyone's attention.

"You let it go?"

"For a reason. We have more important matters to discuss. It deals with how I obtained the name of the True enemy." Naruto admitted. "You remember the other Bioemergence? Well, I was right about one thing. It was Obito."

"Oh no... he's going to..." Rika started.

Naruto cut her off. "Help us." This had her look at him with an "Are you crazy?!" look. "He's a Tamer as well."

"You're kidding me... How did he even get here? I thought that you had gotten rid of any trace of his body?"

"Try the Sovereigns. Only one of them has hatred of humans. Sadly, that same one is after Calumon. Or should I say, the Catalyst. The Bearer of the Light of Digivolution. We can get around that by directly channeling Chakra into our Digivices. We don't need Calumon to help us Digivolve, but any other Digivolution that occurs needs Calumon there. It's sad, but true."

"But how do you know this is accurate?" Rika questioned. "I mean, he did kill your last set of parents, after all."

"Because they're the only options left for the ideas, and I had a suspicion about Calumon in the first place. He may have told me about it, but I had a feeling it was the case in the first place. The first time Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon, is that he was connected to Digivolution somehow. Him being the Light of Digivolution, or rather, having it sealed within him, would actually make sense." Naruto explained. "The rest, I'm not entirely sure, but I can find out. Henry, if you can, ask your father about what D-Reaper is supposed to do, what it was programmed to do. I'll see if I can't find the original programming, or any information on it myself."

Everyone nodded, though Rika was hesitant. "I don't think it's wise to trust him."

"Neither do I, but I have to admit that what he told me would fill in holes that he didn't know I have. Besides, if what he said is true, we've got anywhere from 8 to 14 months before D-Reaper can come out again. We'd have 3 months if he didn't interfere. Either way, D-Reaper is likely to find a way past it sooner or later. If it's anything like Digimon, it'll learn from its mistakes. He claims to not know how to beat it out, but is confident that _I_ will find a way. Something that bugs me. Given our history, I don't think he'd rely on me for help. I don't exactly trust him, but the fact that he has a Digivice cannot be denied. I saw it for myself. I _felt _the link in it. It's a real one, not a fake."

"So... he's a tamer as well?" Rika asked, hesitantly.

Naruto nodded, solemnly. "I don't trust him, but it wouldn't be the first time I worked with someone I don't trust. For example, I _still_ don't trust Yamaki. I'm working with him, aren't I? I can almost guarantee that this won't be the last time, either. When he proves he's only here to help, I'll give him the Green Card to swipe. I don't trust him yet. Until I do, I won't let him swipe the Green Card."

The kids nodded, though his parents were confused. "Green Card?"

"It's a Data Modification card I designed myself." Naruto pulled it out. "This thing changed a few things in our Digimon."

"Yeah, I didn't get the entire explanation."

"Well, here's a more simplified Explanation." Naruto started. "This card is like a DNA mutation." This sent shock into the Digimon. "You see, if this D-reaper thing is really after Digimon, it'll be a good idea to make so they aren't really Digimon. With humans, our Genetic Makeup, or DNA, defines what we look like. Not how we act. I did this to help our Digimon escape the Juggernaut when it was used. With this D-reaper, I have a feeling it would take a bit of modification, but I could make it so that the D-Reaper wouldn't be able to understand the Coding of our Digimon. That's what I did to stop Juggernaut from taking our Digimon. Still, I have to figure out what D-reaper does before making any modifications. If you can't find me anywhere, that's what I'm working on, still... before I can finish it up at all, I'd need a signal on the D-reaper, when it comes."

"Don't you mean if?" Yoshie asked, fearful.

"No, I mean _when_. If the D-Reaper is truly what's coming, and from what I can tell it's part of it, then it will come." Naruto pointed out. "Something that I don't like one bit. Whatever it wants, there is little less than a World Wide Cataclysm, which we will have to stop. I see two options for when, not if, but when it does come. Number one: We do nothing, and the world is torn apart. Number 2: The Tamers Fight D-reaper, and, at the very least, seal it back where it belongs, if not destroy it. We have to be ready for _anything_. And I do mean _anything._"

"Surely there is something else that can be done." Takehiro started.

"Until we know more, those are the only two options I can see. I just have to see what the D-Reaper is capable of, before I can say those are the only real options, but as it stands, that's what it draws to." Naruto sighed. "Until I can find out everything there is, there's not much that I can draw from it. In the meantime, it's either we do this, or we all die."

"And I, for one, am not going to let my parents die when I can help stop it." Henry added.

"I will not let anyone precious to me be harmed due to my lack of action." Naruto said.

"I'm doing this for my own reasons but... I'm also doing this because it's right. If there's one thing I know, it's that Naruto won't be going through this alone. He's got Jeri, Henry, and me. Then there's Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon."

"Why are you including Jeri in this?" Takehiro asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Rika asked.

"Didn't see the point." Naruto shrugged. "Too many other things on my mind, that thought was put on the back burner."

"Does it have anything to do with the crisis at hand?" Yoshie asked, Naruto shrugged. "Then let's hear it."

"Jeri is my old wife reincarnated, just like I'm Naruto Reincarnated." Naruto shook his head. "I also think she's falling for Henry."

Henry looked away. "I am not."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while smirking. "I never said you were, Henry. I know Hinata enough to realize what she wants. That's about the extent of how much I know her, beyond her family and skills. 30 something years of marriage, 7 children, and I still don't understand her fully. I probably never will, either. If you want to impress her, though, I _can_ help. Just say the word."

Henry blushed slightly. Rika smirked. "Looks like someone's crushing." She then looked at Naruto. "Two people, actually."

"You and I both know what I haven't isn't a Crush." Naruto paused. "Not anymore, at least."

"Who said I was talking about you?" Naruto then found that Guilmon was on the other side of him from Rika. Guilmon wouldn't meet Renamon's eyes... or Rika's. He could look at anyone else, but not those two. Naruto nearly gaped. _'No...way... Guilmon has a crush? And it's Renamon... isn't it?'_ Naruto probed Guilmon's mind to find out _'Holy... shit...'_

"I think that's enough for now. Let's just get some rest. Henry, you've got a QA with your father to get to. Rika, I think you're gonna need the rest. We'll be going after Vajramon tomorrow." Naruto said.

Henry nodded, and left with Terriermon. Rika simply looked at Naruto. "You said you'd make something for me, but weren't sure what it would be. Let me know when you do?"

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't tell you for sure what it will be. I'll let you know when it's done. I only really know how to make swords, so it will take a while if it's not a sword. The Ayvuir Blades are a good indicator. They are the only weapons I've truly made, and they are my favorites for that very reason. They're the only ones I ever truly made myself and use. Now, get going. You'll need your rest."

She nodded, figuring he was right. "Alright... but I want to know the second you finish it."

"If I don't pass out from it, I don't see why not." Naruto replied. Rika left with a smile on her face, Renamon right behind her. Naruto sighed. "Sometimes, I have no idea what I'm going to do." He muttered. "At least I know that whatever happens, I can take care of it." He looked at his parents. "Any chance of us going home now?"

The two looked at each other. "Why not stay here for the night?"

"Wouldn't be fair to the other two." Naruto admitted.

-that night, with Rika-

Rika was in her bed, under her covers.

-Rika's dream-

_Rika had found herself in a Pure White area. She then found a silhouette of someone else, that actually seemed familiar to her. "Who are you?"_

_The Silhouette turned towards her. There were no defining Feature, but Rika still felt like she knew this person. It was obviously female, and very well developed. The figure spoke. "Who am I? That is a simple question. I am spirit from beyond. I am not here to stay, sadly."_

"_Why would it be sad?"_

"_I have seen your life. You cried for my brother in all but blood. You fell for him, I don't regret not falling for him myself, but he was never truly happy with what he did."_

_Rika shook her head. "You're Sakura Haruno, aren't you?" The figured then gained colors, proving that Rika was right._

"_Bingo." Sakura smiled, before gaining a serious look. "I've been dead for a long time. Now, I find that Naruto, my brother, has been teaching you my skills. Do you know why?"_

"_Because he wants a good healer that can keep him in line." Rika admitted. "I know that he knows this is recreating an old friend and sister. I don't care. I plan to stand by him. Whatever it takes."_

"_Good. Then you'll need the abilities of mine that he never taught you. Mainly because he never knew." Sakura smirked. "And I'll be giving you the knowledge of said abilities. I'll also give you _my_ chakra reserves when I died. Something that he could never give you. You'll be out of it for a while longer than usual. If he asks what's wrong, just tell him the Cherries have Blossomed anew. I will not be sticking around, though." Sakura put a hand on Rika's shoulder. "Oh, and you might have random tendencies to hit him when he does something stupid."_

"_When isn't he?" Rika asked, earning a chuckle from the Kunoichi._

"_You've got a point there. He's always had a stupid side, but that stupidity comes from his caution for others, rather than himself... and that's why I always hit him... after he came back from his Training Trip with Jiraiya."_

"_I know the First 18 years of his life as Naruto. No one should have to suffer like that. My reasons for liking him are my own, and I don't expect you to understand them."_

"_Oh, I understand perfectly. You don't want him to suffer. Why do you think I'm doing this for you? So you can make sure of it. Oh, and you may need to work on control again. I'll be boosting your Chakra reserves to my level, but not with my Elements. Remember that."_

_Rika nodded. "So... Got any stories while this happens?"_

_Sakura smirked as the process started. "I got a few. I hope you don't get bored from an Old woman ranting about her past."_

"_We've got plenty of time."_

_-_with Naruto-

Naruto was sleeping in his bed at the Bakery.

-In dream-

_Naruto was also in a White area. "Why am I here again?"_

"_**You have two guests here."** Naruto recognized the voice of Megidramon._

"_Megidramon? Is that you?"_

"_**Yes."** Megidramon replied._

"_Okay, who's the other?"_

"_**Who else would want to visit you in your sleep, Kit?"** Naruto could never forget that voice... or the nickname._

"_Kurama... You're here?"_

"_**Not exactly."**_

"_**Neither of us are here, Naruto."** Megidramon pointed out. **"I have come with a Warning. Beware the Chaos. It learns as it grows. It can absorb any data. And it will delete anything that exceeds its natural power."**_

"_**Which is also why I talking to you, Kit."** Kurama admitted. **"To let you in on something about the Bijuu you might be able to use."**_

"_What could there be that I don't have access to.? Yami already gave me all of your memories."_

"_**I know this. But what he didn't give you is the experience. Anything that happened before I became a Bijuu had been wiped out until Yami took the ones I **_**did****_ have. Now that I've got those memories back, here's a little something that might help, but before you decide to take this route, you'll have to find out what your Digimon's Mega forms are. When that happens, then you can decide."_**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**Turning your Guilmon... into a being of Energy, like the Bijuu."** Naruto stiffened. **"I'm not saying you have to erase their memories. Being Digimon means their core has all of their memories in them. You don't rewrite the core, but rather, the body itself. By changing the genetic makeup of the body itself, you can make so they are only Digimon at the heart. It'll help alter the code."**_

"_**With you and your Guilmon, however, the effects could vary."** Megidramon warned. **"Remember, your Guilmon has the Digital Hazard as well as you. If the Mega form comes along, and it's **_**not****_ me, the two of you may fuse together to make another one. It's unknown at the moment."_**

"_**Now that I think about it... if that does happen, you could synchronize your body with Guilmon's. Synchronizing the Chakra flow between the two of you might actually do that. You need the same frequency, a link Spiritually, and a Stabilizer. With those three things, you two can fuse together. How do I know this? It's been done before... and Obito tried to do so himself."**_

"_About that... Obito's back."_

"_**Who do you think sent him?"** Kurama questioned. **"The damn bastard was more annoying than **_**you!****_ I don't know how your father put up with it, but putting up with your mother is just unreal. I could barely do _that_ myself!"_**

"_You knew?"_

"_**Course I knew. Listen, kit. There's been an Imbalance in the Dimensional rifts. Having you reincarnated here was a mistake in some areas. The time-stream has been changing. Something that I can't fix. Kit, Obito was sent to help you out. I don't like it, and I **_**know****_ you don't like it. Fanglongmon is fully aware of Obito's presence. He may have tried finding the perfect warrior. I just helped him to the right one. Think of it this way, you manage to forgive him, you're forgiving the first person to do you wrong. The first person that cause you pain. The one that was the _true_ cause of your suffering. It's your choice to make, and I know you'll do what's right in the end. That much is and always has been true."_**

_Naruto nodded. "I see what you mean. This is more of test for me than anything else, isn't it?"_

"_**Told you he'd figure it out."** Kurama said._

"_**Don't blame me for not knowing the kid."**_

"_**I can't say I do. Still... Remember what I said, Naruto. It could mean the difference between life and death of the Digimon. With the Balance disturbed both this world and the Elemental Nations could collapse and destroy each other. Sending Obito was no problem. Sending you, however, was. OH, and the Pink Haired Banshee took an interest in someone. I don't know who, and I don't know why. All I know is, she has, and is probably going to let that person know something. I wouldn't be surprised if that person sought you out with a code that bears some connection to her. Both of your mothers are talking as well. I got permission for that. Both your fathers are doing the same."**_

_Naruto nodded. "Kurama... I made a mistake."_

"_**I have seen no mistake. Not in this life."**_

"_No... it was a mistake between this life and my last one. Losing you... that was unbearable. The only one to be there alongside me, forced or not, was you. Obito used you as a pawn. I used you as a rook. It's time you rose to the position of Knight. It's movements erratic, and unpredictable. When you know what you're doing, you get it done."_

"_**I'll talk it over with the gods. I make no promises, Naruto. Ever since you died... I've taken up your nindo. I shall never go back on my word."** Naruto could practically feel Kurama grin. **"Believe it."**_

_Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah, Megidramon... the Hazard has fully integrated with my Chakra. I have complete control over it. I've been working on training Guilmon to use it in rookie form. So far, the most he can handle is 40% as a Rookie, 46% as a Champion, and there has been no training as an Ultimate. Thought you should know."_

"_**It is a good thing to know. Now, what to you plan to do to restore the balance?"**_

"_I'll figure it out someday. Finding the secret to peace is probably a lot harder than this. You just have to find the balance, and put it in place. Peace, you have to find what's wrong, and fix it. Obito thought that True peace could never be achieved. True peace... has already been achieved. No one realizes it, but it's there. You just got to know where to look... and when."_

"_**Good luck, Naruto. You'll need it."**_

"_**I hope to see you do great things, Uzumaki. Farewell."** Megidramon's presence faded._

"_**Oh, and one more thing. If I do get to come back... hopefully It's in time for us to rip that Chaos a new one... together."**_

"_I hope so, Kurama. I really hope so." Naruto found himself in a library, where the books on Kurama's memories were stored._

-Takehiro's Dream-

_Takehiro and Minato were sitting on a bench in a forest. "So, what do you think of my son being your son?"_

"_He's... strangely determined. I need to know. What happened when he was your son by blood?"_

_Minato sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"_

"_I don't think I want to... but I _know_ I have to. It's only then that I can understand why he wants to protect me and _my_ wife. I just... I can't understand why he wants to protect so much that he goes up against a worldwide threat."_

_Minato thought for a moment. "He may not be one by blood, but he's an Uzumaki at heart. They have their own family creed. His mother lived by that creed, even after her family was destroyed by 3 countries and a Rogue Shinobi."_

"_What is this creed?"_

"_Never give up, Live your life with no regrets, and take the bull by the horns, no matter what is in your way." Minato said. "This Creed is more than just a few guidelines for the Uzumaki. It's their way of life. After finding out about it, he took it to the next level. If he doesn't protect what's precious to him, he goes against the Second point, along with the Third. That's why he wants to protect you. He can, and he'd regret it if he didn't."_

"_There's something more to it. When I asked him myself, he said it was something a friend once told him. The guy's name was Haku but I don't know who it is, or why it's relevant."_

_Minato sighed and nodded. "That figures. There's another point I should have known was involved. Haku is a firm believer in one thing: True Strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. If he doesn't, he'll go against point two."_

"_What about what's going on with the others? Apparently, there's someone descended from the Uzumaki... and the two of them fell for each other."_

"_He's your son by blood. Not mine and Kushina's. He has no Uzumaki Blood, but the Uzumaki Heart and Soul. He lives life by the Uzumaki code, even though he's no longer an Uzumaki by blood."_

_Takehiro nodded, seeing that firsthand. "Can you show me his life? I know it's a lot to ask but... I still need to know."_

_Minato sighed. "Alright, but I must warn you. It's not pretty. Not in the slightest."_

_Takehiro gulped, but nodded. "Please... do it."_

_Minato sent him through a Third person view of Naruto's. When it was over, all 52 years of it, Takehiro... simply sighed. "Well, that explains it."_

_Minato was slightly surprised. "You're not mad at the village at all?"_

"_I'm not. They saw what they were doing wrong eventually. They admitted it, and accepted it. He found happiness, he had a family. But it's that same family that he wants to protect. Family is what he considers most precious to him. Better to have loved and lost, than not loved at all. If anything, he'd know that for sure. But now I see. I see why. He doesn't want to lose another family. He has the means, and he'll be damned if he didn't do a thing."_

_Minato nodded. "Now tell me. What seals did he use to help with your house. I'm curious." Takehiro nodded, before explaining._

-Meanwhile, Yoshie's Dream-

_Kushina and Yoshie were just sitting in an old fashioned Japanese house. They had started drinking tea, and had talked for a while. "So..." Yoshie started. "I understand why he wants to protect us, but I don't know why he'd put his life at risk."_

"_It's the code of the Uzumaki. He's an Uzumaki at heart, and in his soul. The third point. Take the bull by the horns, no matter what stands in your way. That's what he's doing, in conjunction with the second point: Live your life with no regrets. If he does nothing, he'll regret it. The method follows the third point."_

_Yoshie shook her head. "But why? Why would it even apply? I don't understand."_

"_It's too ingrained in his mind, Heart and soul. He'll never drop what he learned to live by for almost 40 years. Even death couldn't knock it out of him. The more things change, the more they stay the same. It's the same concept here."_

"_Are you sure? Is that all there is to it?"_

"_Pretty much, yeah." Kushina admitted. "With an Uzumaki, logic just doesn't apply. Insanity comes naturally. Trouble finds us if we don't look for trouble. Something that we always prepare for, whether we know it or not... but that's why we have ingrained instincts, to let us know when something is coming, and we need to prepare. That's why it took 3 Major countries to take down 133 Clan members. You underestimate an Uzumaki, you _will_ fall. It doesn't matter what you're after, you'll fail if an Uzumaki is on the opposite side, and you underestimate them. Without logic and very few traces of sanity in play on one side, it's kind of redundant to resist, you know?"_

"_Why do you think he could do this?"_

_Kushina groaned, cutting her off. "Fuck this." She put her hand on Yoshie's forehead. When she removed it, she glared at Yoshie in the eye. "Does that answer your question as to why he thinks he can handle it?"_

_Yoshie didn't answer. She was on her knees in tears. Kushina noticed the lack of a response. "Oops. I hate it when my impulses take control." She rubbed the back of her head._

_Kushina spent the rest of her time trying to comfort Yoshie, saying that Naruto would never be able to stand it if she continued._

_It took a while, but she managed to stop crying. "Do you see now? Why he wants to do this? What he'd be willing to do? How stubborn he is?" Pausing, Yoshie nodded. "Now, why wouldn't he want to do this? OH, and tell him I said I approve of his choice."_

"_You're not saying that you _want _him to fight?"_

"_Oh, I'm not talking about the fight." Kushina smiled. "I'm talking about a broken heart. He'll know what I mean. Going back into the Uzumaki Clan, a splinter faction or not, is a little funny in concept. Just let him know I'll be watching over them. No matter what."_

_Yoshie nodded, as Kushina started to fade. "Looks like my time is up... Sorry I couldn't talk longer. And remember to tell him I approve of the Broken Heart!"_

_Yoshie nodded. "Thank you... Kushina." she said, as Kushina completely left._

00000x00000

Okay, it's done and over with.

Renamon is currently waiting for Vajramon. She's the only one that hasn't reached Ultimate level.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Renamon was standing in a football stadium, as Vajramon appeared. "I am glad you came, Renamon." The ox said.

"I have my own questions to ask." Renamon pointed out. "If you wish to offer me something, then please wait until my questions are answers before asking."

"Very well. But, I have a question for you before my offer is made. Why do you follow a human's orders? It is unbecoming of a Digimon."

Renamon thought for a moment. "She and the others, though human, do not act like other humans. One of them claimed to be able to take Mihiramon on alone and survive the fight, and honestly? I do not doubt him. He has shown his affinity for the impossible."

"Connections make one weak. Why do you cling to them?"

"That is more personal than anything. Rika is the only one I cling to, if at all. It is because we are partners. We work together, we train together, and if she were a Digimon, she would already be at Low Champion level without me helping."

"Humans are not that powerful." The Ox retorted.

"These 3 are. You see, there is a reason for everything. Whether you can find the reason is one thing. Believing the reason, is another entirely. In a way, from my own observations, we Digimon are like the Humans of the Digital World. A concept not widely accepted, but the truth nonetheless." Renamon explained. "Me becoming her partner helped us both. The reason is because we both needed someone there for us. One we could count on no matter what. It is what she needed, and it is something that I found was necessary to truly _exist_."

"I came to offer you salvation from the Sovereign."

"Which one?" Renamon questioned. "Which Sovereign? Fanglongmon? Azulongmon? Zhuqiaomon? There are 5 of them, not one."

"You know of others?" Vajramon questioned. "Why is it you know of them?"

"Not important. We know what this Sovereign is after. I'm afraid that, whoever told you Devas to come here, is not the understanding type. I may not have met them myself, but there is more to it than he or she thinks."

"Then let me know what you know of the Sovereign's plan."

Renamon thought for a moment. "Before I do, I believe I know why he's after it. Something called Chaos, or as it's known here, D-Reaper. What do you know of it?"

"You know of Chaos, so I can assume that you truly know what we are truly after."

"The Catalyst. The Light of Digivolution. Sadly, until we know why D-reaper is after everything, the Catalyst is not going to be given up. He cannot be detected by any Digimon. The only ones to be able to find him are both Human, and that's only because of the field he is in."

"What field?"

"Sorry, but I do not know anything else on the field itself. All I know is, the Catalyst will not be found without extensive searching. I have even tried finding the field myself, but there is no trace of it. I do not know what powers it, or why he can't be detected through it. It is... confusing."

"Then they do not trust you. Join us."

Renamon looked away for a few seconds. "Why did you follow me?"

Naruto landed in her line of sight. "I was in the neighborhood, when I sensed you, thought you would like some company." He then looked at Vajramon. "Talking to the Ox Deva?"

"Pretty much."

"This is your so called partner?" Vajramon questioned.

"No, this is her second most precious being. The first she hasn't told me who, but constantly says I should know." Renamon admitted.

"It's you, Renamon. You're more to her than I am. Still... meeting this late? And to think I got a message from Kurama. I found out a few things about Chaos, and managed to find even more about D-reaper."

"I see. The information will have to wait." Renamon said, earning a nod from Naruto. "All I wish to know is which Sovereign is after the Catalyst. After that, I shall give you my answer."

"It is Lord Zhuqiaomon. Now, will you join us?" Vajramon questioned.

Renamon saw Naruto with a confused looked, before chuckling. "I never had any intention of joining you in the first place." _"Rika?"_

"_With pleasure."_ Naruto felt the link between Renamon and Rika, before Renamon glowed.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

Rika landed next to Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, I was really walking around trying to think about a few things. I sensed Renamon, and came to see what was up."

"What about Guilmon?"

Naruto paused. "He's asleep. Poor kid is having a wet dream."

"You're kidding me." Rika replied.

"I wish." He looked at Rika. "Remind me to smack him at the next meeting."

"Not before I get a shot." Rika retorted.

"Same time?" Naruto suggested.

Pause. "Deal."

"Fox tail Inferno!"

Naruto watched as the attack had little effect. "Vajramon isn't being damaged that badly. Something's wrong. That attack should have... done... Shit."

Rika looked at Naruto. "What? You think he's got some kind of Armor stopping Kyuubimon from doing something."

"Exactly. Something's not right. He's... more powerful, and there's a Digital Barrier around him."

Rika paused before remembering something the night before. "Maybe that will help..." She mused. "Kyuubimon, back off!"

Kyuubimon looked at Rika. "You're not really thinking of fighting him..."

"I've got a plan!" Rika shouted back. Kyuubimon then felt through the link, before finding what it was.

Naruto found Rika's gaze on him. "Mind helping Kyuubimon cover me?"

"Rika, what are you thinking about doing?"

"Probably something stupid." Rika replied, a grin on her face.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Naruto retorted, matching her grin with his own. "I'm in. What's the Plan?"

"You'll see, hot shot." Rika replied, before charging in, Naruto right next to her. "Fox Tail inferno!" Vajramon was hit, but not affected much.

"You idiotic fool! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Vajramon questioned Kyuubimon.

"I know what I'm doing, and why I'm doing it." Kyuubimon jumped up. "Dragon wheel!" A giant blue dragon appeared, and struck Vajramon, pissing him off.

"ARGH! Deva Blade!" The wave went towards Rika and Naruto, before they instantly dissolved before they were 5 feet from them. "What?"

Rika jumped up high, Kyuubimon jumped up. "Do it, Rika!" Rika landed on Kyuubimon, before jumping even higher. Naruto simply jumped on the air... for some odd reason. This was before he sensed the Chakra Buildup in her clenched fist.

This had Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered something as Naruto.

-Flashback-

_Sakura jumped up, Lee doing the same, before helping her further up. When she came down in the light of the moon, she cried out, hitting a giant Rock Golem. "CHERRY BLOSSOM STRIKE!" The strike hit the Golem, and immediately turned it to dust._

-Flashback end-

Naruto then jumped out of the way, and landed right next to Kyuubimon. "You knew what her plan was, didn't you?"

"Only what she had in mind, not where she got the idea from."

Naruto waited for the cry, and wasn't disappointed. "FLAMING LOTUS STRIKE!" was Rika's cry, before hitting Vajramon dead on the head, before he started dissolving into Data particles. Rika then grabbed her arm. "Rika!" Kyuubimon shouted, getting next to her. "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. "She'll be fine, Kyuubimon."

"And how would you know?"

"She doesn't have the training to handle that much power behind one strike." Naruto then looked at Rika. "We need to talk."

"If it's anything about where I got the idea, no, I am not _her_ reincarnated. She just gave me her memories and Chakra. Not the control of it all. It's why I stayed home yesterday. I was out of it, trying to get everything adjusted with my body. I'm not her."

Naruto paused, before nodding. "Well, you were right. That was something stupid." At Rika's half-glare, he continued. "And I meant what I said when I told you I knew there was a reason I liked you. I just had to find out what it was. It's not because of you being like Sakura, though not far off."

"Oh? And what would it be?"

"You're a female version of me combined with Sakura." Naruto said. "That's probably the best I'd ever get. It's definitely a better choice than Hinata, or even Jeri. Besides, Jeri has Henry now."

Rika looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment. "Okay, I don't know what's worse. The fact that I saw their relationship coming, or the fact that I'm not surprised at your reason for liking me."

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows? Just make sure you have the right training before you do something like that again."

"Think you can get some Chakra Enhanced Gloves made?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Already working on the idea."

"Alright, Kyuubimon?" Kyuubimon nodded before dedigivolving into Renamon. Rika then looked at Naruto. "So... I'm thinking on a few things. Since Christmas is coming up, I figured about giving you a gift, and I also thought about the weapon I've been making for you. I'll probably give you a few gifts instead of one."

"You should know I'm not one for surprises." Rika told him.

"I know, which is why I'm telling you now, not when it happens." Naruto admitted.

"Alright, what's the weapon going to be?"

Naruto smirked. "Now that... I can't say until it's unveiled. It's more of a secret project from everyone. Still... It's an idea I got from Kurama, seeing as he thought it would fit given everything I know about you. This is one surprise you'll have to live with, Rika. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say on the matter."

Rika pouted. "Fine. Don't tell me. But it better be good."

"Oh trust me. It will." Naruto smiled at her. "You won't have to worry about that. I should be getting back to sleep. This fight was, sadly, tiring. I've probably got enough for one Shunshin." He disappeared in smoke.

Rika looked at Renamon, who carried her home, and put her to bed, before she passed out on the spot. Not even bothering to get ready for bed. Renamon shook her head, and smiled a bit before tucking her in. _'Rika... I know you're a good person. But taking you home when you're tired, I'm starting to think you're training too much.'_

"_Renamon... I'm sorry. My body hasn't fully adjusted yet. It's why I'm so tired right now. Using that move was something that my body just wasn't used to. My mind is fine, but my body isn't. I'll be asleep for a while longer. Don't worry about me so much. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_Rika... how can you talk to me?"_

"_It is only you I can do so, because we are linked. Our Telepathic link is a natural thing, not part of the Digivice. It's... useful. Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just... Let Takato know that I'll be out of it for a while. Me waking up was because you were staring down that Ox. I couldn't let you go up against him alone. Please... don't fight until I wake up."_

"_I... Rika, do you know what you're saying?"_

"_Probably not what you'd come up with."_ Rika admitted. _"I'm saying I don't want to lose you due to my inaction. And actually doing something will only delay what's going on. That's why I ask. Please, don't fight until I wake up."_

"_I am glad you care for me so much, Rika. I will watch, but not interfere. But I won't tell him. You'll have to do so yourself when you wake up. I will watch over you from the Shadows, like I should."_ Renamon paused. _"Is it true?"_

"_Is what true?"_

"_You prefer me over Takato. Is it true?"_

"_Yes... Yes I do. You're not just a partner to me anymore, Renamon. You're more like a sister. Someone I know I can trust with anything, even things I can't trust with myself. Naruto is a close second, but not quite where you are. I still don't think I could choose between you both if I had to."_ Rika admitted.

"_And Henry?"_

"_He can rot in hell for all I care. He's not important to me at all, but he _is_ important to Naruto. That's why I tolerate him when Naruto is around. At least he's not as bad as Kenta and Kazu, though."_ Rika pointed out. _"At least I can tolerate Henry. Those two, on the other hand... Let's just say that I'd send them to hell myself. That's 3 steps beyond Henry. I just... don't."_

"_Why haven't you? It's not like you to hesitate."_

"_Well... I just have a feeling the two are connected to this incident somehow. That may be why Naruto is training them."_

Renamon thought for a moment, before nodding. _"I shall keep watch. Do not worry, Rika. I will let you know when someone comes in."_

"_Thanks... good night, Renamon. Rest up."_

Over the next few days, there were very few Bioemergences that got through. Naruto had sent a modified version of Yuggoth to Yamaki, and it worked like a Dream. Naruto and Henry were glad for the break, but Naruto was still worried. It was only 4 days until a feast was to be held at Rika's place. She was still asleep, and Naruto was told when he arrived, Seiko and Rumiko not being informed exactly why, saying he only had an idea. Renamon had told him what she was doing, and that she wouldn't wake up until it was done. Rika talks to her Telepathically every now and then, so she's never truly alone while her body adjusts.

Despite that, Naruto came by to check on her every day. He was slightly worried, knowing full well why, but not caring either way. He would make sure she was okay.

It was 2 days until the feast, when Rika woke up. There were no Digimon to fight since then, so Naruto had upped the Training on Kazu and Kenta, who were calling him slave drivers. It was nothing compared to what he put Guilmon through in the fourth area, which none of the others knew how to get to.

Or what was there.

Rika woke up, only to find her limbs numb, and her voice hoarse. "Renamon..."

Naruto opened the door, seeing her awake. "Rika..."

"Water..." Her voice was still hoarse, and he ran out, to get a glass of water, before coming back in with it, and helping her sit up, before putting the straw in it in her mouth. She managed to get it into her system. After she finished the cup, she took a breath. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "You know me well enough, Rika. I'd worry if there was no reason to worry. While you're in a coma, I'd worry no matter what."

"Yeah... Renamon told me that you came by every day. It's nice to see you care." Another Naruto came in with another glass of water, before helping her drink it. It went poof. "So, you really do care more about Renamon than me, huh?"

This caused Rika to blush. "Sorry..."

"Can't say I'm surprised though." Naruto sat down next to her. "It's fine considering what I figure you'd think of her. I mean, she's probably close to a sister. More than a partner."

"She is like a sister to me." Rika admitted. She kept trying to test her limbs. When they could move, she tried to nod. It was hard to do, since the majority of her body was numb. "I can barely move my body."

"You tried doing the Raiton: Lightning Armor?"

"What good would that do right now?" Rika asked, more curious than angry.

"Well, it enhances your speed by enhancing the nervous system. Using that principle, maybe you could jump-start your Nervous system to allow movement."

"Naruto, that's crazy." Rika retorted, before doing so anyway.

"Then why are you doing it?" Naruto had a raised eyebrow.

"Because I was thinking about it, not knowing why. What you said just made sense of it." Rika said, before getting up, and trying to stand. She had to regain her balance, before trying to walk. She was caught by Naruto as she was about to fall. "Let's get you to your mother, and Grandma." He said, walking her to the Dining Room. "Your body is lacking Nutrients, Rika. You need to eat something." He said, helping her sit down at the table, while Seiko made some food. She came out quickly, and set the pot down, before Naruto served her, and she actually let him feed her.

While she was fed by him, she had regained her center of gravity. "So... when can I get back to training?" She asked.

"After the upcoming feast. Henry has a while off from official training, until the same point as you. He's been enjoying the fact I modified Yuggoth, and have been using it while Yamaki has his own copy. When I actually try to, I beat him out in that point. I've enhanced the sensors, and Yamaki has known about it for a while."

"Please, Takato. No business at the table." Seiko said.

"I'm just trying to fill her in." Naruto replied. "There are some things she'd need to know before she heads back out. I'd actually ask that she stays home for one more day, to make sure she's fine, but I know that she won't just sit still."

"Damn straight." Rika muttered.

"Which is why, tomorrow, I'll be leaving a Blood Clone here to keep her company." Naruto said. "It'll be here around 0400, in Naruto Uzumaki form. Jounin outfit, not Namikaze's outfit. If anyone asks, he's only here at my request, trying to make sure she's fine after her coma. It'll keep you occupied, and not let you strain yourself so early. I may not be a doctor, but I know enough to know that you may not be fully adjusted. That's why I'm taking a precaution."

Rika sighed, after gulping down the bite, as Naruto put more chicken soup in her bowl. "I'm not sick, Naruto. I don't see why you'd do this." Naruto raised an eyebrow, as if to say "Your kidding me, right?"

Seiko shook her head. "I should've known you'd go overboard."

"No, this isn't overboard." Naruto said. "Overboard would be me tying her down to make sure she gets rest, with Chakra sealing ropes, inside of a barrier that no one can enter or leave, in a new pocket Dimension."

Rika shook her head. "You wouldn't go that far." Seeing his face, she sighed. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes." Naruto replied, completely serious.

"Alright, but promise me one thing."

"I wouldn't peek on you while you're changing. I'm not Ero-sennin." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I have no problem with that." Rika admitted. "No, I want you to promise me... that whatever happens, do not blame the clone or yourself."

Naruto was a little scared that she was making him promise that, though he hid it well. "Why would you make me promise that?" His fear was well hidden to all but Rika. She knew the flat tone meant he was worried about the subject.

"Because... something may happen. I don't know why, but... whatever it is, please don't blame yourself or your clone. It would be my fault... Or Sakura's. I couldn't tell you." Rika explained. "Please... promise me that whatever happens, you don't blame yourself or your clone."

Naruto was silent, before he sighed. "Alright. I promise you I won't take the blame for anything that happens, but that doesn't mean the Clone won't try to stop it if it tries to hurt you."

Rika nodded, knowing his concern was real. "So... any chance of a date after the feast?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. Kazu and Kenta have been put through the wringer. I told them I'd put them through hell and bring them back."

"Serves them right for trying to watch the fight with Mihiramon." Rika admitted. "I can barely stand those two as it is."

"Kazu's annoying, for sure. That's one of the reasons I've had him go through the Gauntlet at level 8."

"I'm not even at that level." Rika was surprised. "I'm only level 7. Why is he so high?"

"You're not there. He can barely hold level 3 right now, based on what he's been doing so far in level 8. Kenta, however, would be more level 4. Same reason."

"Oh, so because I'm not there, you torture them for both of us, huh?"

Naruto smirked. "Bingo."

"Good. I thought I'd have to catch up on making them suffer." Rika said with a smile.

"You actually want them to suffer?" Seiko asked, surprised.

"You don't know them, Grandma. There's a reason for that. Training or not, they're fanboys of the one person I hate more than anyone else. The so-called Digimon King. At least they're not that high on the annoyance list." Rika admitted.

"Yeah, they can be annoying, for sure. After they finally got caught on one of Kazu's pranks, while I get the same place the day afterwards, with the _same prank_ I never got caught, even with the security doubled and tripled in a few cases. There is one more exercise I've had them do. It definitely helps with their stealth, at least."

"Don't tell me if there's a chance I won't like it." Rika stated.

"Oh, you will... after you find out that Kenta and Kazu got the pulp beat out of them because of the first few times." Naruto said.

"You've got my attention." Naruto whispered in her ear. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"And how come they got caught? I know that they're good at stealth, when they need to be."

Naruto smirked. "Try having a Lilymon disguised as a human in there, specifically looking for them."

"How did you convince it to do that?" Rika asked.

"I didn't. I was surprised myself when I found out, I told her it was a training exercise for them, seeing how good their stealth was. Since they weren't good a sensory, they had to know how to stay hidden. I was planning on sending Naruko, before I felt her there, so I decided to watch as it unfolded. Watching Kazu get hit by a Flower Cannon was funny."

Rika chuckled a bit. "Where did he get hit?"

Naruto reached down to a certain area. "You're kidding me."

"I seriously wish I were... but I won't deny it was funny at the time." Naruto admitted with a smile.

"Man, I wish I was awake to see it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before holding up a camera. "Wondering I actually could record it?"

Rika then got what he was saying. "Let me see."

"I have the camera with me, but not the footage. The Footage is hidden, and they don't know about it. I'm thinking about putting it on Loutube the moment Digimon go public. The only ones that _do_ know are in this room. Anyway, I have something big I have to try out tomorrow. So far, it works. That reminds me, if we ever need to go to the Digital World, I've got a way lined up."

"DH?"

Naruto nodded. "It works, and using Guilmon as an Anchor also works."

"Alright, so... are you going to find Order?"

Naruto nodded. "The path to Mount Myobokuzan is set, and safe. My parents know I'm leaving tomorrow. It took a lot of effort to do so in the first place, so I'll need the rest. That's why I'm leaving the Blood Clone here. In essence, Takato went into hiding that day because of something that happened."

Rika nodded. "Ok, so, you know who the Digimon King is, right?"

"Only by title, I wouldn't be able to place a name with a face, though."

"His name is Ryou Akiyama." Rika explained what was known, before saying what she thought of him. "He's too much of a Jerk to notice anything."

Naruto, however, was in thought. "That makes more sense. I'm guessing he went missing a few months ago?"

"Police reports?"

Naruto shook his head. "I told you I have a way into the Digital World. Zhuqiaomon is unaware of the portal I can open from anywhere in the Real World to anywhere in the Digital World. I ended up right next to him when I entered. Turns out a man named Ryou Akiyama was there, with a Cyberdramon. He's a Tamer, but... something was off about him."

"Don't tell me you sympathize with him, too."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not it. He's got real time battle experience. He's been at it for at least a decade. I can tell. The police reports don't realize what's going on with him, having him on the Missing Children lists. He's in the Digital World continuously helping out the Digimon. Sadly, the lack of human interaction makes him slightly irritable to most. I can stand it, because Kazu doesn't bother me, annoying as he is. You would probably knock his lights out within 5 seconds of being in his presence. That's what I figured the more time I spent with him. The longer I was with him, the smaller the timeframe became."

Rika nodded. "Yeah, he's a major pain in the ass."

"Rika!" Seiko reprimanded her. "Language."

"It's better than I want to say... cleaner, too." Rika admitted.

Naruto nodded. "After your description of him, I'd have to say that, even if you do mistake someone for him, you might knock their block off just for _looking_ like him."

Rika thought about it, before shaking her head. "I'd at least confirm it, first. The moment I did, I'd knock his block off."

Naruto nodded, seeing the point. "Before I met you, though, I wouldn't care. Posers of him were knocked out, as long as I wasn't on school grounds. If I was, I warned them to stay away from me, or they'll get knocked out. They didn't believe me, so the moment I saw them again off campus... well, let's just say a few guys were put into detention, and were in a jail cell for a day, regarding Public indecency."

"That was you?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Good thing I don't want to be like him. He's a combination of my old persona with Sasuke's solo routine. I told him straight up what I didn't like about his attitude and personality, and he nodded, knowing they could be used against him... saying it wasn't the first time it was, either. He's got trust issues, that much I gathered." Naruto looked at his watch... which ironically was his Digivice on his Orange Wristband. "My mom expects me back home, soon. I should get going, but first, let's get you back to bed. Don't worry, unless you wake up extremely early, the clone will be here for you. If you do wake up first, then wait by the pond, if you can make it. You're not leaving the house though."

Seeing her about to protest, he continued. "Yes, even if your mother is home. You're not leaving the house, and the Clone with make sure of it." He then put on a face he hadn't shown her. It was one he got from Tenzo. "Is that clear?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Y-yeah..." Rika stuttered. It was not like her, but then again, she had never seen Naruto like this. Not even when he showed her his memories. The "Tenzo Look" was replaced by a large smile. "Good." He then helped her to her room after she finished, and laid her down.

He said his goodbyes to Seiko, and walked home.

-the next day-

Naruto was in the Fourth Realm. It was similar to a wasteland in one direction, a desert in the opposite direction of the wasteland, the sea in a third, and a plain in the fourth. He was standing on top of a 30 Story building, similar to the Hypnos Towers. He was looking at a ring that came off the top of the building, before channeling the Hazard through it, making a portal appear. Naruto smirked, as guilmon jumped up next to him. "Digital World?" He asked.

"Sorry Guilmon, but you can't come this time."

"Aw... why not?"

Naruto shook his head. "I need you here so I can return. This isn't the Digital World." He paused. "I'm heading to Mount Myobokuzan. See a few friends, and hopefully sign with them again."

Guilmon looked sad. "Aw... Can I at a least have a Clone to play with? It gets boring in this one."

Naruto chuckled. "Guilmon... just head to the Blue Room, and hit the Orange button, and then the Green button you still need training on the Hazard without me present. Don't use more than 15% since I won't be here to bring you back if you lose yourself. Remember, if you feel yourself stop thinking, force yourself to stop." Guilmon nodded.

"Okay, Takatomon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk about that one later, Guilmon."

"You don't like it?" Guilmon asked.

Naruto chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "Have to think on that. See ya, Guilmon."

"Okay, Takatomon." Guilmon replied, as Naruto went through the spinning Hazard symbol.

-Mount Myobokuzan-

Naruto had landed in a forest, right next to a lake. He saw a few toads, who then looked at him. **"Reverse Summon?"** One of the toads asked.

Naruto nodded. "In a way. Any way I can talk to the current boss, or Gamakichi if he's retired?"

A much larger toad, about the size Gama was when Naruto first met Jiraiya, landed next to him. **"Hello, there. How did you find this place?"**

Naruto looked at the Toad. "You could say it was a specialized version of the Reverse Summoning Jutsu from a Pocket Dimension."

The toad looked surprised. **"Get on. The Chief wishes to speak to you."**

Naruto jumped on top, sticking to the toad with Chakra, before the Toad jumped away, and landed in front of a much larger Toad. **"Gamada? What are... I see. Another one reverse Summoned himself here. What is your name, and what do you want?"**

Naruto got off the Toad. "I'm looking for an old friend. I was told he would have my Favorite toy of Mass destruction in my last life."

"**And what is the name of this toy?"**

"Ayvuir Order is the one I came for. My daughter said she would give it to an old friend of mine in said life. His name is Gamakichi, which, by the way, you don't look like you've changed, bro." Naruto smiled the foxy grin, that Gamakichi recognized instantly.

"**What happened Bro? You're small, you look different... and what is that sword?"**

Naruto shook his head. "In order, Death and Reincarnation into a new body that had to grow up again, blood and genetics are different, so of course I would look different... and this was me trying to recreate Ayvuir Order." He drew the blade slowly, and held it horizontally. "This is Ayvuir Chaos. Kurama is gone, but he's content with playing poker with my mom, dad, jiji, the Shodai and Nidaime. Instead of Kurama's power, or Manda's fangs, I've got a replacement in the power source, and yes he knows of it. It's called the Digital Hazard. It's what I used to get here, and how I intend on going back."

"**You'd need to Anchor yourself to something. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to control where you go."** Gamakichi said.

"And that's why my partner is back there. He can use it, and I'm linked with him. I can still feel the link here." He then paused. "Is there any way I could sign back on, with a new name, since I have different blood?"

"**Of course. Having the same summoner on the scroll is usually forbidden, but with the Blood change, and Heritage change as well, it shouldn't be a problem."** Gamakichi looked at the other Toad. **"Get the contract. What's the name of your new body, bro?"**

"It's Takato Matsuki. Naruto Uzumaki is dead, sadly." Naruto admitted. "Still, I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"**Oh yeah! Your daughter, the Hachidaime Hokage, let us know that the Elemental Nations are preparing for a threat to your Reincarnation. They're merely waiting for the signal. We were hoping you'd be able to get us there."**

"It's why I came here. If I could resign, I could let you all know that much faster, so you all can prepare."

Gamada came back, and held the scroll. Naruto whistled. "All 7 of my children signed this? And two of my grandchildren, too."

"**We've been a largely family summoning these days. Only those in the Uzumaki Family, ever since Ero-sennin passed."**

Naruto nodded, signing the contract in the next blank. He looked up and smiled at Gamakichi. "I'm glad you're still there for me, even though I'm not exactly Naruto by blood. I'm Takato now, and I've got a family. I just can't forget about my other family. You guys." He then shook his head.

"Anyway, do you have anyone that can sense a portal? Or the path it takes?"

"**Of course, we do."** Gamakichi looked at Gamada. **"Gamada here can do just that."**

"Alright, then I'll open the portal, and I'll need you to be able to figure out the path it takes. Where it ends up would be a rally point. I'm sure it's large enough for everyone, and it's completely safe from what I believe the threat to be."

Gamada nodded. **"I'm ready."**

Naruto nodded, and opened the portal. Gamada stared at it a few minutes. He started drawing a seal in the dirt. Naruto inspected the seal. He raised an eyebrow. "You're using a modified Pocket Dimension seal mixed with a Summoning Seal?"

"**It'll help with stabilization."**

"I know that. But you already figured out the coordinates?"

"**It wasn't easy, I'll admit. Hiraishin could get you from one side to the other with ease. Without any other seal. Since the Toads are in the know, it's simple to connect the dots."**

Naruto looked at the toad and smiled. "I just have to be able to sense them, don't I?"

"**Either that or use the Master Seal here."** Gamada stated, earning a confused look from Naruto. **"You didn't know?"**

"**It happened after he died the first time, Gamada."** Gamakichi stated. **"Take him to it, and have him wipe his blood on it. It's faster than the reverse Summon, and can do so from any plane. How your father found out about it, I have no idea."**

"He's dead. He can see anywhere." Naruto replied, before walking off with Gamada leading him to a cave, with a giant seal on a stone slab. Naruto recognized the formula immediately. "Thanks." Naruto said.

"**No problem. We still love the fact you got a few things for us, like Manda's head. Too bad you used the Fangs for Ayvuir Order."**

"Speaking of which, where is it?"

"**Right over there."** Gamada pointed at a sheathed sword leaning against the wall. Naruto reached out and grabbed the handle, as if touching a baby. It still felt warm to the touch. "Ayvuir Order... It's been a long time." Naruto said.

"_That it has, Naruto."_

"It's Takato, now. Being Reincarnated sucks in some points." Naruto admitted.

"_So, you're my predecessor, Ayvuir Order? I gotta say, I'm impressed."_ Ayvuir Chaos admitted. _"I like him."_

"I don't recall asking for permission, Chaos." Naruto said, looking over his shoulder. "He's coming, whether you like it or not."

"_I know that. It just makes it easier that I like him."_ Chaos admitted.

"_You made a replacement for me?"_

"That may have been the original intention, but it turned out different. I named him Ayvuir Chaos, knowing that there was difference, and I've been trying to come up with another style for when I have you both." Naruto admitted. "Order and Chaos balance each other out. It's like me and Sasuke all over again, Order."

"**Talking with your swords?"** Gamada asked, earning a nod. **"The portal is still open. You might want to go through before it goes unstable."**

Naruto nodded, before jumping through the trees, landing next to Gamakichi. "See you soon, Gamakichi!" Naruto then jumped through the portal, causing it to close.

Gamada enter the clearing, and looked at Gamakichi. **"He already gone, pops?"**

"**Yes, Gamada. He is."**

-Area 4-

Naruto landed right next to Guilmon, who was in the fields, sleeping. He sat down, Chaos over his left shoulder, Order over his right. "So, Order, you wanna know what's been going on so far?"

"_Yes please."_ Naruto explained the situation, his new life, his family, friends, and Guilmon, who was used as an Anchor for traveling. Then explained what he knew of Digimon, and everything else... until he came to Jeri and Rika.

_'Before I continue, I should let you know one thing, Order. Rika is my choice in a life partner. No matter what things seem like.'_ Naruto told him. Then he explained that Jeri was really Hinata reincarnated. Rika was a much longer explanation, being in a lot more detail.

"_You sound like you really love her. Unlike you did Hinata."_ Order admitted.

_'I do, Order. I really do. If I actually had you a few months ago, I would have used you only twice. First time would be against someone that kidnapped her. The other is Sandiramon. The same snake that Chaos was made from.'_ Naruto told the swords. _'I wouldn't have used either of you on anything below Mid-Champion which is equal to Low-Chuunin. I, myself, am Low Jounin again, but I can't really progress much without using the Hazard, but with Guilmon, together we can handle Kage level, which is about High Ultimate. The strongest megas would be about the level of Hachibi and Kyuubi combined. Those, I'd have to use you both in my Namikaze form, which I told you was me at 20 years old, at full strength. Anything of Mega level would have me either, on edge, or go all out. More likely than not, both. Until my body is more grown, I won't be able to go any further.'_

"_I see. This is a lot more interesting. I'm glad you're having me along for the ride. Mind if I meet this Rika?"_ Order asked.

_'I'd rather not, until I need you. I don't really intend on using either of you until the final battle, or I go to the Digital World, where innocent bystanders won't exactly be hurt.'_ Naruto admitted. _'Secrecy from the public is a must. Only a select few know about Digimon here, and even less know about you. They know about Chaos, because they know he was made. They know of you, but Rika is probably the only one that knows I went to get you.'_

"_Bummer. Oh well. Just make sure you use me soon. I've been itching for a real fight, and you never fail to deliver when I want one."_

Naruto smiled, and then Guilmon woke up. "Ugh... Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, drowsy.

"Yeah, Guilmon?" Naruto replied.

"You have any bread?" Guilmon asked. A pair of sweatdrops appeared on the swords, but not Naruto.

"Sorry, but I don't have any on me." Naruto smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can't get some. I'll get some of the older bread, and bring it here. That fine with you?"

"Why can't I go?" Guilmon whined.

"_He's a whiner. Why are you partners with him?"_ Order asked.

"_Because I created him, Order. He's more of a child, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. His bare skin can deflect Kunai without any effort at all. He could be asleep, and he wouldn't feel Kunai banging against his skin. I should know. I've tried. Wind Enhanced blades, can make small cuts, but can't sever a limb. I pulled out all the stops on a nearly unstoppable defense with an extremely high offense. His mentality is where he lacked. That could be fixed a hell of a lot easier than physical deficiencies."_

"_True as that is, he acts too much like a kid."_ Order paused. _"He's just like you were."_

Naruto sweatdropped. "Order, as much as I don't like your statement, I can't deny it. I was just like him."

Guilmon looked and found the swords on his back. "Takatomon, is that sword Ayvuir Order?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled.

"Oh. Should I let Calumon know when he comes in here?"

"Wait, he comes in here?"

"yeah! Calumon comes in all the time! He's really fun, Takatomon. We chase each other around every time. He's easy to find, but he can't find me easily." Guilmon explained.

"_Weird, considering he's a Red and black Dinosaur."_ Order commented.

"I know, Order. And Guilmon? Not even Calumon is to be told. Has anyone else made it here?"

Guilmon shook his head. "No, no one. Why?"

Naruto sighed. "Just making sure. So, how far did you get with the Hazard?"

"I got it up another 5%."

"You were at 20% and you didn't need help containing it?"

"Uh huh!" Guilmon nodded happily. "It's easier when you're here, but on my own 20% is pretty easy to control. I think I should go 25% soon."

Naruto shook his head. "If I could teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it would help immensely. It's too bad I can't... Unless..." An idea struck. "Alright, rest up, Guilmon. Remember, we have to be ready for whatever comes along. There are a few more Devas left. We have to be ready for them when they do."

Guilmon nodded. "Okay, Takatomon." A thought occurred. "Can I go see Renamon?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sure. Make sure Rika is still in the house, while you're at it."

Guilmon nodded, and left in a flash. _"You taught him Hiraishin?"_

"We're in a Pocket Dimension, Order. That was just exiting." he sealed the two into his shoulders, before leaving himself.

-Nonaka household-

Rika and Uzumaki were sitting near the pond. Rika was leaning her head against his shoulder, while Renamon was watching. Guilmon appeared next to them, waking Rika up. "Guilmon? What are you doing here?"

Renamon appeared next to Rika. "Takatomon is back." Uzumaki nodded. "Okay. Did he sign?"

Guilmon cocked his head. "Sign?"

"Figures. Alright, where is he heading?" Uzumaki asked.

"To get bread." Guilmon said, earning a pair of sweatdrops.

"He's getting bread... but not coming here?"

"I think Takatomon will come here with it. I did ask to spend time with Renamon, and he did ask to check on Rika when I did." Guilmon admitted.

Seiko came out and saw Guilmon. "Oh... Another Digimon?"

"It's Guilmon, Seiko-san." Uzumaki said. "Takato's partner."

"Oh. Okay. Rumiko doesn't know yet?"

"Not likely." Uzumaki admitted.

"I see. Well, have fun." Seiko walked back inside. The lack of a reaction was a little surprising, but Rika and Uzumaki shrugged it off. They had seen weirder and done even crazier. The lack of a reaction was nothing compared to that.

It wasn't long before Naruto came in, said hi to Seiko, and walked over to the pond, handing out the bread. After Renamon, Rika, Uzumaki and Takato had their bread in hand, the rest was devoured by Guilmon, soon joined by Naruto. Rika and Renamon watched as they devoured it.

It was then they realized that there was one shaped like Guilmon's head. Naruto and Guilmon looked at it. Guilmon picked it up and held it in front of Renamon. Naruto was slightly surprised at the action. "Here." Guilmon said.

Renamon was a little confused, but took it, and ate it. "Good."

Guilmon nodded.

"Guilmon... you never give your bread up. To _anyone_." Naruto said, stressing the anyone.

"I thought she would want some more." Guilmon admitted.

"And when has that stopped you before?" Naruto questioned. Guilmon didn't respond, before flashing out. Naruto smirked. "Renamon, remember when I said that Guilmon might actually like you?" Renamon and Rika nodded. "If you ask me, this proves it true."

"You know, Naruto, I think you could be right. He rarely, if ever, shares his bread. And the fact that, when he was called on it, he left, as if he didn't want to talk about it."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hate to quote Terriermon here, but I really think I need a..."

"Momentai." A cheery voice said. Everyone looked expecting Terriermon.

What they found, was not what they expect, though Naruto was the only one who wasn't surprised. He knew, subconsciously, that Calumon was nearby. "Why do you need a Momentai, Takato?"

Naruto sighed. "I've been a little too serious, lately. Jeri was right. I'm getting way too tense about this whole situation."

Rika nodded in agreement. "I think you need something that would shock you to your core."

"In case you haven't noticed, there is nothing that could do that to me. I'm a little too unpredictable to be shocked that badly." Naruto pointed out, before seeing the smirk on her face. _'Why do I think she's going to make me eat my words?'_

"Care to bet on that?"

"No." Naruto admitted. "This is not something that I'd bet on. In fact, I can't even see a bet happening regarding something being able to shock me to the core. I mean, think about what I've been through. There's a lot of unexpected, and half-assed shit that would gobsmack damn near anyone, and yet I was completely unaffected. Then again, knowing you, you'd probably pull it off somehow. That's all there is to it. Win, I'm screwed. Lose, I'm screwed."

"Okay then... After everyone else leaves for the feast tomorrow, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to shock you to your core." Rika inwardly smirked. _'Like he'll see this one coming.'_

-the next day, 1930 hours-

Naruto was sitting on the pond at Rika's request. _'I don't know what it is she's up to, but there's nothing she could do to surprise me.'_

The feast went off without a hitch. Rika had gotten a gift from him, special gloves with Yin-Yang being held in the tails of a Golden Furred Kurama. She liked them, but only her smile showed it. Henry ws glad she smiled, though Kazu was scared a bit seeing that she was up, and smiling. Kenta just looked and shrugged. It wasn't his business. Jeri had come as well, and gave her a scroll with something in it, mouthing, open it later. She nodded slightly, noting that she noticed.

Jeri and the others had already left, and Naruto was keeping a close eye on Rika's Chakra. It was flowing smoothly, but being as good as he was at sensing things, he noticed that something about her felt... uneasy, as if doing what she was doing... was a bad idea.

From Rika's point of view, those thoughts weren't far off.

In fact, she was starting to regret her question last night after the Clone dispelled. Why?

Because she had asked her mother for something, and it was something that surprised her.

-Flashback-

_Rika saw her mother come home. "Mom?"_

"_Yes, Rika?" Rumiko inwardly questioned the action._

"_I need some help with something." Rika admitted, inwardly cursing herself for doing this._

"_Well, I'll try to help if I can. I'm guessing it has something to do with modeling?"_

"_No... well, kind of." Rika admitted._

"_Alright, what is it?" Rumiko asked, curiosity in her voice. _'Surely, she wouldn't be asking about...'

_Rika whispered into her mother's ear, making Rumiko's eyes widen. "Oh... my... god... You're really asking about..."_

_Rika clamped a hand over her head. "Don't say it out loud!" She hissed. "I don't want others to know, and it's to help someone else out."_

_Rumiko nodded, before Rika removed her hand. "So, anything specific?"_

_Rika began to explain it. "Oh... well, that is specific. Really specific, actually." Rumiko thought for a moment. "I think I can pull some strings. I'll let you see it tomorrow morning. See if it matches up. On one condition."_

"_Something tells me I'm not gonna like it." Rika mused._

"_Well, I get one picture of you in it. Takato being right next to you when it's taken." Rumiko said. "Otherwise, you can forget it." Rumiko crossed her arms, hiding a smirk._

_Rika nodded, surprising her. "I would've probably asked for one in a few years, but this would make it easier."_

_Rumiko nodded. "Then I'll see what I can do."_

-end Flashback-

Naruto heard a door open, where he knew Rika was, and turned his head to see her. His jaw dropped, his eyes wide as dinner plates, and... well, it seemed like his brain had shut down.

And it was all pure shock.

Rika was wearing a dress. A _dress_. Something he had thought she'd never wear. It was an ankle length, spaghetti strap dress that was Dark orange. It was smooth, with a slit on the side showing off part of her left leg. Her hair was tied up, but not in the usual Pineapple style going up. It was more like 3 Ponytails going down, one at the back, the other two going behind her eyes. Her eyes had a deep blue Eye-shadow, with a necklace having a single Ruby on it.

She looked at Naruto, not knowing if she had the desired effect. His face was blank, aside from Shock. Seiko walked up next to him, and he didn't even react to her. He made no notice that she was right next to him... and then she poked him, making him fall back into the pond, thus rebooting his brain. "To think you set him so off balance, Rika." Seiko said, before looking at her, and about to go through the same thing as Naruto. "Rika... I never thought you'd wear anything like that."

Naruto came up, and dried himself off immediately. He looked at Rika. "Okay, I'll admit it. You actually pulled off something Hinata never could. Not even she could surprise me. Not enough for my entire Mindscape to go haywire, and blank out for a few seconds."

"You never saw this coming, did you, Naruto?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet.

Naruto shook his head, before walking over to her. "If you had the slightest change in your Chakra signature, I almost wouldn't have believed it was you in there." He stopped right in front her. "I... I just couldn't see it happening. You'd sooner burn that thing than wear it. A Kimono... that I would understand. But this?" he shook his head. "I guess that's why I was so out of it. The fact that I saw you in it, and knew that it couldn't be anyone _but_ you, Henry doesn't have your reserves or signature, Kazu and Kenta aren't close in control and I can tell that they wouldn't be able to do anything like this, shut my mind down."

"Then this next part might get you even more." She kissed him right then and there. She showed him an encounter that he didn't know of. It was her and a Lilithmon, talking. The Lilithmon had explained what happened to her, that turned out to be a bit weird.

Apparently, the Lilithmon was Ino Yamanaka, and gave the entire suggestion after finding out how tense Naruto was. She knew that Naruto knew Rika well enough to know that she would never wear the dress, and together they set up an entire outfit for her.

When Naruto found himself back in front of a slightly blushing Rika, he put on a small smile. "You know... I might just get you back for this." Naruto teased. Rika didn't even tense.

"Like you said, it would take something that would shock you to your core. That's what I was going for." Rika admitted, though quietly. "Was I... was I wrong in doing this?"

Naruto hugged her, and she returned it. "I'm not going to get you back for this... As long as the others don't find out."

There was a flash, which immediately earned his attention, and ire. Rumiko had the camera. Rika stopped him from doing anything. "It was payment. A small price to pay for something like this."

Naruto swiped his hand down, and was going through the camera, deleting it. "A picture of us like that hasn't gotten out yet. I'm not planning on it happening so soon."

"Aw... I was hoping to put it in a scrap book." Rumiko whined.

"Wait a couple of years before you do that." Naruto said. "Like, when Rika is 17. It'll be less rare by then, but it will be far more worth it."

Rika smiled, before grabbing him, and using Shunshin to get them both out of there. They ended up in Area 1... and there was a lake there. "Care to dance?" she asked, gesturing to the lake.

Naruto smiled. "Of course not, Milady." He nodded. They walked on top of the water, and started dancing to unheard music. They soon walked off the lake, before they simply laid down on a nearby hill that appeared out of nowhere. They just watched as the moon passed by, before they fell asleep entwined in each others arms.

They were still asleep when Kazu came into the area, looking for some late night training. He saw them both, memorized what he saw, and then left the moment he burned it into his mind.

The moment Kazu got back to Shinjuku, he immediately ran home, and into his bed, before trying to get to sleep.

-the next day, in school-

Ms. Asaji had called on Kazu, who was, surprisingly doing well in class. He didn't even answer, which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Kazu, are you regressing?"

Kazu finally snapped out of his daze. "S-sorry, Ms. Asaji. I... something I saw last night. You shouldn't worry about it. I've just been... I guess shocked is the word."

Naruto's eyebrow continued to rise, wondering what was going on.

"What could get you this shocked? You didn't even respond until I was about ready to _make_ you respond."

"Uh... I figure that if I talk about it... I'll probably die. Especially if what I saw was real, and not just some illusion." Kazu admitted, shivering at the thought.

Naruto caught the emphasis on "Illusion" before realizing he had been found last night. After class, Naruto grabbed Kazu's shoulder. "We need to talk. _Alone._"

"If it's about what I saw last night, I won't tell a soul. I don't have a death wish." Kazu said. "True or not, Rika would kill me if I even suggested something like _that_."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "What did you think you saw?" Kazu looked around nervously, before describing the scene.

Naruto glared at Kazu. "Coming in for Last Night Training, while Usually a good idea, was not for the moment. You had that day off, as did everyone else."

"I... I'm sorry. Please... Don't tell Rika. I left the moment I realized it _was_ her. I didn't take any pictures, not having a camera or a phone, and there's no way I'd be flapping my gums on _that_. Even against a Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. You could have 50 Megas wanting to find out, willing to kill me to find out. I wouldn't speak a word."

"You'd sooner face off with 50 Mega Level Digimon than a pissed off Rika?" Naruto asked.

"Any day of the week."

"You may be annoying, but at least you're not stupid." Naruto nodded. "What you saw... was real. If anyone asks, you were just hallucinating due to lack of sleep. Which is why I'm giving you the next 3 days off of training. It'll help with the excuse. No late night training until then, either. Remember that."

Kazu nodded, realizing that he should just head straight home, and get some rest. He seriously needed it.

00000x00000

Okay, here's an Omake.

**Kazu's days off**

One afternoon during his time off, Kazu finished his homework, got into his bed, and passed out immediately. His mother had come into his room, before seeing that he was out cold.

She just left him alone in his sleep, only to find him waking up the moment she opened the door in the morning. "Kazu, something's wrong. What is it?"

Kazu rubbed his eyes. "I guess I haven't been sleeping enough lately. The other day, I thought I saw something impossible."

"Hallucinations?"

"That's what they said." Kazu admitted. "Takato said it was probably a lack of sleep."

"He's no doctor."

"Maybe not, but he _is_ the one that helped me get my grades up." Kazu admitted. "If not for him, I would never have passed last year. Even if I did, it would be close call."

His mother nodded, seeing the point. "You're saying he hasn't steered you wrong yet."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, if he hasn't steered you wrong yet, what's stopping him from doing so now?"

Kazu was silent. "He's been helping me with more than just studies. I... I just can't say what it is, or why. I'm sorry, but... It's a confidentiality thing. I've told you about as much as I can. Anything else, he'd probably be willing to take me out... or maybe tell someone else that I saw her in something, whether it was true or not. Then _she _would kill me. And she'd make it a lot more gruesome than Takato would."

"Why would he do that?"

"Considering how he managed to get me to learn... I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to know. Just know this: I'll be fine with some rest. It's what happened to him a few months back. It's also what he did. I'll probably be like this for a while."

"But... what about school?"

"I can handle school. It's just everything else will probably be me sleeping. I trust Takato's judgment." Kazu admitted. "I... I should get to school. Sorry I can't say anything mom, but... I hope you understand I'm choosing the lesser of two evils. I tell you, possibly both of us will die. I don't say anything we live, but I keep a secret from you. There's a loss either way."

Kazu walked out, after getting dressed, and heading to school. He didn't talk with his mother or father during the entire time, his mother wanting to say something, but stopping herself every time.

The final day of his rest, he told her one thing. "I know what you want to know. I just can't tell you. The moment I can... I will. I promise you that."

After that, it was merely a forgotten topic.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay.

Let's do this.

After I eat breakfast, which is Mc Donalds.

**Chapter 9**

Renamon and Rika had just witnessed Impmon taking on the next Deva though Rika didn't like it, Renamon had told her to stay out of the fight. After Indramon, the Horse Deva, left, Renamon had picked up Impmon, and taken him to Area 2 for treatment, before seeing Naruto there.

"Naruto?"

Wind pushed her out of a room. "Sorry, Renamon. Secret Project, the boss doesn't want it out. You'll see it when it's done." Wind then closed the door, confusing Renamon.

_'It must be Rika's gift.'_ Renamon thought. _'I doubt he'd make one for Henry at this point.'_

Renamon just put her ear to the door. "Don't think I don't know you're there, Renamon. Not even a silenced Terriermon could get past my senses." Naruto said. "Also, in the case of Impmon, I've got a feeling about him that I just don't like. Fair warning."

Renamon rolled her eyes and left the area, after checking on Impmon.

-Matsuki Bakery-

Naruto was working the register while his father was in the kitchen, since his mother had a fever. Naruto, seeing the symptoms, actually had her in bed at the moment. He had convinced her to stay in bed because she was even slightly under the weather. "Pops! We need another round of cream puffs, 4 minutes!" Naruto shouted.

"On it!" Takehiro shouted back. In 3 minutes, 13 seconds, 4 trays of Cream puffs flew out the kitchen, which Naruto caught without trouble, before tossing the trays into place, the trays landing perfectly in place the moment the Cream Puff tray beforehand, was emptied. He didn't even look before hitting a few buttons on the cash register. His face was trained on each customer, which was pleased with the unexpected talent, before giving them what they ask for, and sometimes an extra for them.

They always left happy, even if they came in grumpy, Naruto wouldn't have that, and made them smile before they left, or as they left.

And he never failed. Jeri came in, ordering her usual order. Naruto just reached underneath the counter, and tossed it to her. Jeri paid, nodded and went back out, but not before winking at him. Naruto didn't even blush, knowing it was for good luck.

By the time the day was over, Takehiro was exhausted, though Naruto wasn't even winded. "Dad, I think you need to get back in shape."

"Don't... remind... me..." Takehiro panted out. "You're... a slave... driver..."

"Really? You should ask Kazu and Kenta about how bad I can get when it comes to training."

Takehiro shook his head quickly, undermining his exhaustion. Naruto tossed him a bottle of water. "Drink up. After a day like today, you'll need to get re-hydrated." He froze part of the air into Ice, before putting it in his mouth. Takehiro didn't even question the action, having seen him do more insane things before.

Freezing the air was minor compared to some of his exploits, and Takehiro knew this.

After finishing the bottle of water, he looked at Naruto. "Ice?"

Naruto froze another block, and handed it to him. He just put it in his mouth, and felt completely refreshed quickly. After a few breaths, he was breathing normally. "How did you do that?"

"Simple. I search the Molecules in the air for the water, and freeze that, by stopping them on the Molecular level, and cooling that particular area down until it turns into ice." Seeing his father's confused look, he elaborated. "I turn the water in the air into Liquid water, and then freeze it within Milliseconds."

Takehiro nodded. "I get it."

"You didn't get the normal version, but rather a simplified version." Naruto pointed out. "I've taken a lot of lessons through Kurama's memories, and knowledge. It made learning from Namikaze that much easier." Noticing the code, Takehiro knew that they were being watched.

"Well, since he's only really shown himself recently, and never to us, we only know what's going on with the finished product." Takehiro pointed out. "Again, how do you know you can trust him?"

"I asked him that once." Naruto pointed out. "He told me one thing: "Look into my eyes. What do you see?" After that, I realized that there was something behind those eyes. I haven't questioned him since. Everything he does is for a reason. He just doesn't talk about those reasons."

"What did you see?"

"Something I couldn't figure out. Still, I saw the same thing in Rika's eyes. Jeri's eyes too. Knowing Jeri's situation, and Rika's as well, I made a connection. He knows the pain of loss. He probably doesn't want another to feel it." Naruto felt the presence leave, but continued. "Which is why I don't question it."

"Jeri lost her mother. What about Rika?"

"Her parents had been divorced. The fate of the father is unknown at the moment, but there are no death records that I've found with the name Nonaka, I've entertained the possibility he doesn't have the same last name as her mother, but I can't seem to figure it out. Still, ever since the divorce she cut herself off from everyone, even her family. I got her out of the habit in one conversation, whereas her mother had been trying for _years_."

"It's your charm. You can convince anyone to do nearly anything." Takehiro admitted. "You can take a look at nearly anyone and tell just what kind of person they are. They don't say a word, and you can effectively pinpoint what they like and what they don't like."

"Working at a Ramen Stand helps out." Naruto said, giving a code to end the secrecy, which Takehiro noted. "Anyway, go Check on mom. I'll get dinner started."

Takehiro just got up and went to his wife, seeing that she was reading in her bed. "Honey, Takato is cooking dinner tonight."

"Shop is already closed?" Yoshie asked.

"Yeah, and we filled three safes with the sales. Takato is a natural salesman. He can tell what a person wants just by looking at them, gives the price, and restocks from the cashier without looking at where they're going when I throw them out. He catches one without looking, and tosses it to the right spot, never taking his eyes off the customers. He doesn't even look at the register." Takehiro shook his head. "I think him remembering his life as Naruto is a good thing here. His ingrained instincts are finely tuned, his reactions, and ability to read others are unrivaled. Those three skills are highly useful with just the two of us."

"He didn't lose his cool once?"

"Nope. In fact, he calmed down some of the more irritated customers, before getting them to smile as they walk out the door."

"Well, I guess you two can run the store on your own." Naruto walked in at that point with a bowl of soup. "Here mom. It should help."

Yoshie had the bowl on a tray in her bed, and tasted it. "It tastes good. How is this good for me?"

"Trust me. After what Sakura had me eat to get better, I had to figure out how to make things both tasty and healthy. Ramen is where I started, and I branched off from there. I've got a list of dishes and ways to make them healthy." he shrugged. "Don't worry, there are ways to do anything if you know what it is you're doing... though sometimes it's better to not know, that way, you can bluff your way out if things turn sour."

Yoshie looked at him sadly. "By the way, Takato... I got in touch with someone named Koyuki. She said you knew her."

"Koyuki Kazahana?" Naruto asked, earning a small nod. "Snow Country, first real A-rank. I ended up having to take someone out, but considering what he did to the place, I'd do it all over again. Dotou was a bastard." He covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"Hearing what she told me of Dotou, I'll let it slide. That's actually nicer than what I came up with." Yoshie admitted. "Just don't mention him again. That guy is considered a bad person to be around."

"Sometimes, it's better to not remember the bad things, and only remember the good that come of them." Naruto said, wise voice returning. "I wish there were ways to forget the bad, and remember the good, but it's better to accept the past as it is. Never get yourself down because of the past, because you'll ruin your future. Time waits for no one. Just accept the past, enjoy the present, and look forward to the future."

"Each day is a gift, and not a given right." Takehiro added.

"If Today was your Last day?" Naruto asked.

"Nickelback." was the reply.

"How long have you been listening to music?" Yoshie asked.

"Ever since I picked up Takato's Ipod by mistake." Takehiro said, before realizing something. "How did you get an Ipod, anyway?"

"Now you ask about it." Naruto shook his head. "I've had it for months, and neither of you asked. The Casinos, however, you know of. Is it really that surprising?"

"Casino money?" Takehiro asked.

"The reason I don't really ask for a lot of stuff is because of them. I thought I told you that." Naruto admitted.

"Alright... so how's the Tamer Business?" Yoshie asked.

"Pretty good so far." Naruto replied. "No more than a single Ultimate and a few Champions for the last few weeks. The Ultimate didn't cause any lasting damage to the area. More like the Impmon that's been running around."

Yoshie nodded. "And... have you had to use Ayvuir Chaos?"

"Nope. I've been practicing with Order and Chaos to make sure it'll work, but I haven't used them in a bio-emergence site. Too much collateral."

"Order? As in, _Ayvuir Order_?" Takehiro questioned, thinking he heard wrong. Naruto facepalmed, confirming his suspicions. "Why did you get it?"

"I really think it's needed." Naruto sighed. "As much as I don't want to, I still think they're needed. And that in itself worries me. The results can be comparable to a SkullGreymon's Ground Zero attack. Not a pretty sight, let me tell you."

"You actually had a contest with one, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Gotta say, SkullGreymon's reputation is well deserved. He really can level an entire city in one blast. Granted Ayvuir Chaos _alone_ did more damage than a single Ground Zero when I actually _used_ a special attack from it. Needless to say, me thinking that both of them are needed is not a good sign after seeing that."

After a few more hours of talking, Naruto went to sleep.

-With Yamaki-

This was one of the few nights he was forced to sleep, as his coworker Riley always tried to get him to do.

Sad thing is, this was not a completely uneventful sleep.

-Dreamscape-

_Yamaki was floating in a completely white area. "Okay, I know that I have strange dreams sometimes but this is just wrong."_

"_You'd be surprised." A somewhat lazy voice said from behind him. He turned around and found a man in purple slacks that were slightly baggy, a vest with several pockets around it in 2 rows, and a pouch on his left hip. He wore a facemask over the bottom half of his face, and a headband with a metal plate bearing a spiraling leaf mark on it over his left eye. His hair a a gray silver, and looked like it defied gravity._

"_Alright, who are you?" Yamaki questioned, his tone even._

"_There's the attitude I had before it was shocked out of me last time." The man said. "Took me losing a friend to see what I was doing wrong."_

"_I'll only ask you..."_

"_I'm you." The man said. "Well, you in a past life."_

_Yamaki growled. "You expect me to believe this?"_

_The man took out a book and started reading it. "Honestly? No, I don't. Still, you're playing with my old student reborn. You may know him as Takato Matsuki. The looks are different, but the look in his eyes cannot be recreated. I'm you in everything but genetics."_

"_Alright then. Prove it. Say something that only I would know."_

"_That fling with Riley would be a good example." Yamaki tensed. "To be honest, that was probably more my influence than anything else. You were drunk, she was drunk... and I'll be the first to admit she's a bombshell beauty."_

"_Oh? And if I were drunk I wouldn't remember any of it. In fact, I don't."_

"_You don't... but I do. I'm not a lightweight drinker. Besides, Alcohol doesn't affect me. I can clearly see what was going on, and I must say I was entirely impressed that night. Especially with how you took her first."_

_At the perverted giggle, Yamaki nodded, actually _remembering_ that one. "Alright, I'll admit it. I asked her what happened, and she didn't have a clue, about to ask if I did."_

"_Well, now that we have that settled, my old name was Kakashi Hatake. Now that I'm essentially you, I'm going to activate a few things I had to prove you were me. They've been ready for a while. I just had to wait until the right time."_

"_Oh? Like what?" Yamaki questioned, his voice still even._

_Kakashi lifted the headband from over his eye and opened. "You might want an eye patch of sorts for your left eye. Cause when you wake up, you'll see it the moment you look into your mirror. It'll only be in the left eye, but you'll have a lot better endurance for it, and I've been trying to make it so it doesn't cause the strain on your body as it did mine." The red pupil with 3 commas on it appeared. "This eye is the Sharingan, and I could never turn it off. Show it to Takato, and watch his eyes carefully. If he mouths the word Sensei, or anything along those lines, hell even my name, that would mean he already remembers me."_

"_So, that disc he held in his hand was taught by you?"_

"_Actually... that was his own Creation." Kakashi admitted. "Naruto was a master of the Impossible. There's nothing more to it. He could never use it without a Clone present before I died, and became you."_

"_You saw what happened in the shed, right?"_

"_Actually... I was reading Icha Icha Tactics." he lifted the book up. "Ask him to rewrite the entire series, and give you the entire set. Trust me, for people like you and me, who tend to avoid others like the plague if we don't have to be around them, it's a godsend. Sadly, I died alone. The life of a Shinobi is hard, and most times, short. There's also one thing that I had to wipe his memory of. Something that he probably wouldn't remember. It regards his mission in Rouran. Mention it to him. I'll set up a mental link to you, so I can help you understand the codes he gives. I'm one of the only ones that completely understands them."_

"_You know anything about programming?"_

"_No. It's probably something he picked up from Koyuki's R&D department. Seriously, he helped them get the blimps to the best order they've ever been, upgrading their tech so far it would seem surreal. With him, nothing is guaranteed except for one thing: When the Impossible shit hits the fan, you can count on him to take care of it. Kid or not, he's a battle hardened warrior, with the experience and skill to back it up. Seeing him use the Fuuton: Rasengan on that wall in front of you, though flashy, I'll admit was necessary. You wouldn't have believed his threat without visual proof. He knew it. I can tell he still doesn't trust you, as per your last meeting with him. Considering what you're trying to do, I'm not surprised. I just hope he doesn't have Ayvuir Order with him by now."_

"_Ayvuir Order?"_

"_It's a sword he made. His favorite toy of mass destruction. He was able to level an entire village nearly 20 miles in diameter in one blast. Seriously, that thing is a menace."_

"_He claimed to have rebuilt it."_

"_Oh... that's not good."_

"_Why don't you tell me what you know about Naruto, and I'll see what I can connect it with Takato. Perhaps we can find the connection between the two."_

_They talked for a long time, hours actually. After a while, Yamaki nodded. "Yes, the similarities are uncanny. I see it all. And to think that he'd actually go that far?"_

"_Hey, he's stubborn as a ox, cunning as a fox, courageous as a lion, and loyal as a dog to those he deems worthy. You ever truly gain his trust, he will never betray you willingly. Just like Sasuke. It was only after Sasuke did the unthinkable that he actually killed him off... well, Sakura landed the final blow, but still, After what he did, I guess I can't say I'm surprised."_

_'You think he'd actually kill me?" Yamaki questioned._

_Kakashi shrugged. "To be honest, he doesn't like to kill, but knows when its necessary. He understands duty far better than most would think. Oh, and if there are any pranks that have no clear suspect... odds are its him."_

_Yamaki nodded. "I'll keep the Sharingan a secret. You know Obito is alive right?"_

"_Yeah. Sadly, this isn't exactly what I was hoping for, but at least he's not out to brainwash everyone anymore."_

"_No kidding. It's no wonder Takato didn't trust him at first."_

"_It's not the first time he's fought alongside a previous enemy. It happens a lot as a Shinobi."_

"_Alright, get some rest. You'll need it." Kakashi said._

-Dream end-

Yamaki woke up after a good 10 hour nap with a lazy look on his face. He got up and walked to the bathroom, his left eye closed. He opened it to the mirror. It wasn't the Sharingan, he used one of Kakashi's memories to channel his chakra to the eye.

The Sharingan appeared in the eye. _'Looks like I don't have to hide it like I did as Kakashi.'_ Yamaki thought.

He got ready for the day and then walked to Hypnos, his usual face on. There was one difference in his outfit that was different than usual.

He had a face mask like Kakashi's on, his sunglasses on as well. When Riley noticed it, she asked. "What's with the Face mask?"

"Let's just say I had an epiphany and be done with it. Status on the Bio-emergences?"

"Only one came through while you were asleep. It made it through, but there was no damage. No reports of the Tamers either. They've kept themselves well hidden." Riley replied.

"Sir, we seem to have trouble." Tally said. "There's another Wild one coming. It's coming through the Juggernaut Core. We can't stop it!"

"Looks like this one is mine." Obito said, signaling his presence.

"Wait, Tobi." Yamaki said, pulling out a scroll, and biting his thumb so it could bleed, before he was covered in multiple bursts of smoke, before he was dressed like Kakashi usually was. His head band was straight up. "Let's see if you recognize some of what I know."

"You're a programmer Yamaki. Not a fighter."

Yamaki then held up the ram sign, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Obito's eyes widened. _'Shunshin? But that would mean...'_ Obito left using his Sharingan.

"Riley, did you know Yamaki could do that?" Tally asked.

"No. He couldn't. Let's get a visual." Riley stated.

-bridge-

Indramon was standing in front of Impmon, when Yamaki showed up, Obito right after him, Lucemon right there. "An Impmon?"Obito questioned. "Where's your tamer?"

"I don't need no stinking tamer! I don't ANYONE!" Impmon's eyes changed, Yamaki and Obito noticed it. Both were shocked. "That is the TRUE STRENGTH OF AN UCHIHA!"

Lightning formed around Impmon's hand. "That's not a Digimon move. And definitely not one an Impmon can use."

Impmon jumped. "CHIDORI!"

It didn't do much. Only a small scratch. "What?!"

Yamaki then jumped up, Sharingan active. He went through 3 Handsigns the Impmon knew immediately. "RAIKIRI!" This one tore the horn in half.

"My Horn of Desolation!" Indramon shouted.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon arrived on the scene, Rika nearby.

"Rapid Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted from the other side, hitting Indramon in his back 6 times. Naruto was right next to him.

"Arg... You fools." Indramon cursed.

"Gargo laser!" Indramon was hit several times from Gargomon who was hanging from a streetlight. Henry landed next to Takato. "Yamaki... how did you do that?"

"I'm wondering the same thing, Naruto." Obito said.

"You haven't earned the right to call me that, Obito."

Yamaki looked straight at Naruto, the Sharingan active, but that's not what sent him off guard.

It was the fact that it was in one eye. _The left eye_. "No..."

"Didn't know until last night." Yamaki admitted. "Not taken over the life, like you did."

"I didn't take over a life, because I started the life. From birth. Actually, I'll be honest. Being aware while inside the womb is gross. Even by my standards." Naruto admitted.

"You've got a Deva here, and you're just talking?" Henry asked.

"The way I see it, Yamaki being Kakashi is more important." Naruto admitted.

"What did I tell you about priorities?"

"I know what you're saying, and I _do _have them straight. I told you before, and I'll tell you again. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." He pulled out Ayvuir Order.

Rika's eyes widened. "RENAMON GET BACK BACK!"

Henry then shouted. "Digimodify! Wargreymon's Brave Shield Activate!" Gargomon was right in front of Henry and Guilmon just didn't move.

"Grand Cross Shield!" 10 orbs surrounded Lucemon and Obito, who were right next to each other.

"Order Slash!" Naruto swung Ayvuir order horizontally, and an arc of energy then sent several lines towards Indramon, effectively deleting him. "See what I mean? I could've deleted him at any time. If you have any of Kakashi's memories of me, you'd know that I'm only as serious as I have to be." Naruto pulled out what looked like a zippo lighter, flicked it open, and sucked in the Data as a white light absorbed it. "New toy. Data absorption and analysis."

"I didn't need your help!" Impmon shouted.

"Chidori should have been a lot stronger than that, Impmon." Yamaki pointed out. "Your body can't handle the power you have within you. Your limits are always there, and you do not know what truly matters... Sasuke Uchiha."

This raised an eyebrow from Naruto. "What are you talking about? No Impmon could use... the... Shit."

"You just figured it out."

"I was thinking that _wasn't_ possible. I mean, a Human being reincarnated as a Digimon?" Naruto questioned. "Then I remembered what Rika showed me happened to her."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow. "Ino had become a Lilithmon." Yamaki immediately face vaulted.

"Who's Ino?" Henry questioned.

"A friend that went missing a while back. She was missing for 10 years before I... died." Naruto sighed. "This is just getting more complicated."

"No kidding." Rika admitted, capturing his lips briefly. "Still, we have to figure out what the D-Reaper wants. Until we find out that, we'll have to hold them off."

"I already have a theory on it." Naruto said. "Henry, remember when your father said that D-Reaper was originally created to keep things from exceeding their original memory capacity?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Evolution is a variation of exceeding the usual limits. Humanity has no _true_ limits. The reason lies in our Emotions, and our drive. Digimon exceed their limits by Digivolution."

"So, you think that D-Reaper will go after humans, thinking that humans have exceeded their limits?" Yamaki questioned.

"In a nutshell, it will probably try to wipe out the Digimon first. Then it would come after us." Naruto said. "Humans exceed their physical limits because there are always ways around them. Some limits can be gotten around without breaking them. Flight, for example. Normally, a Human can't fly. The Tsuchikage could fly. I can fly. Anyone with a plane can fly. D-Reaper will like see adapting as Evolution, and therefore anything that can adapt is exceeding their limits. Nothing will survive."

Yamaki nodded in agreement with the statement. "It makes sense. But what are the Devas after?"

"The Light of Digivolution." Naruto said. "Calumon."

"But wouldn't D-reaper be held back for some time?" Rika asked.

"The timeframe for D-Reaper's return would depend on how long it takes for Calumon to be taken to the Digital World. D-Reaper may target Calumon if he's brought there."

"Wouldn't that mean the efforts I made at slowing it down useless?" Obito questioned.

"No. Slowing it down had its advantages. We have more time to prepare for the inevitable. When the inevitable comes, however, is where we choose what happens. If we are properly prepared, then we'll survive. If not, all is lost."

"It's not like you to think negatively."

"I know that." Naruto waved him off. "There's more to this than we're seeing, though. Something else is going on. We don't know what, though."

Lucemon then let loose a small growl, which Obito noticed. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Him." Lucemon pointed at Guilmon.

"He's an ally. Not a threat."

"He is not to be trusted. Not with his..."

"If you're talking about the Hazard, I'm well aware of it. I've also got _full_ control over it myself. He may not have full control without me, but I know that he'll be fine as long as I'm around." Naruto sent a pointed glare at Lucemon. "If I recall, you have power over the Hazard as well. You know how dangerous it _can_ be if used wrong. I've managed to tame something less powerful yet more dangerous. Compared to the _years_ it took me to learn control over that, it only took me a few months to fully control the Hazard on my own. I've also been teaching Guilmon to control it himself, in case he does use it subconsciously. Guilmon and I can use things using the Hazard that normally _couldn't_ be used. Remember that, because if you go after him, I'll tear you apart." Naruto looked at Guilmon who nodded, and vanished.

He then walked off. Lucemon made a spiraling vortex above himself and went through. Obito sighing, before following suit. Rika ran after Naruto, while Renamon vanished from sight. Henry and Terriermon just walked off before seeing Kazu and Kenta. Jeri right next to them. "What are you three doing here?" Henry asked.

"Watching Takato kick butt." Kazu said.

"We wouldn't be able to handle an Ultimate." Kenta pointed out. "I mean, I took out a Fugamon a few hours ago, but I was exhausted for a while. I still managed to get out without being seen."

Jeri shook her head. "Sorry, Henry. I was actually waiting for you. Remember, we've got a date tomorrow."

"Dude, you're taking _Jeri_ on a date?" Kazu gaped. "Are you crazy?"

"I listen to Takato when it comes to plans, and _he's_ crazy." Henry pointed out. "How could I _not_ be?"

Kazu had no retort for that. "You've got a point there." Kenta admitted.

Then Kazu spoke again. "I guess it's always the crazy ones that lead. Figures."

"You're right. Crazy leader means Crazy plan. Crazy plan equals a BS win. BS win means we move on to the next Crazy Plan. Cycle complete." Jeri admitted.

"That makes no sense." Kenta pointed out.

"It does when you're around Takato enough."

"Actually, he may not like the way Insanity works." Kazu pointed out, shrugging. "It's probably just him."

"You're right, it probably is." Jeri admitted.

"But Kazu, you've spent as much time training with him as I have."

"Yeah but I was crazy before you met me." Kazu retorted.

"So you admit it!" Kenta shouted.

"And I'm proud of it!" Kazu puffed out his chest, reminding Jeri vaguely of...

_'I can't think like that. He's dead. Nothing more to it.'_ she thought.

-with Naruto and Rika-

They were walking around randomly. Naruto noticed something on Rika's mind. "What's wrong?"

"Something just feels... off. How did Lucemon see that Guilmon had the Hazard?"

"Remember, Lucemon also has partial control over it. He's able to sense it out. He's powerful enough in his Mega form to combat it, but he can't destroy it. He was never able to. Supposedly, a Knight known as the Hazard Knight, absorbed it, and sealed it away within his own body. The actual name of the Digimon itself is unknown, as it's only a myth, but it's supposedly one of the Royal Knights, none of which are truly named here. I have a feeling that Omnimon is one of them. Paildramon would be a good second Choice. I'd have to do some research of my own on it to find out possible Knights."

"You work too much." Rika pointed out. "You need to rest too, you know?"

"I can't help it. I can't sit still when I know there's something I can do." Naruto sighed. "It's just too ingrained into me. That's something I can't ignore." He then got a smirk on his face. "Question."

"Who do you want hit, and why do you want me to do it?"

"Remember what I told you about the Lilymon?" Naruto asked.

Rika's eyes widened. "You want me to..." A nod. "Where and when?"

-a few days later-

Jeri had come across a Leomon, when another Deva appeared. Naruto was there quickly, and the Deva retreated. "How did I miss this one?" Naruto questioned himself.

"I didn't realize it was there until he was almost on top of me. I knew I would've had a better chance with a Digimon, or even around water, which is why I led it here." Jeri pointed at the fountain. "If you can't beat them head on, go to your main element. Shinobi rule 78, right?"

Naruto nodded. "That it is." Rika ran up to them. "Where is it?"

"It's disappeared from my senses."

"I can't see it with my Byakugan." Jeri admitted.

"It's got its energy completely masked with that of the nature around it." Naruto said. "I can't pick it up for the moment. If I keep an eye out, then I'll be able to find it the moment it moves."

Jeri nodded, as did Rika. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go follow a Leomon." Jeri then ran off, leaving a slightly confused Rika and Naruto. "Did she just..." Rika started.

"Yes. She did."

"You thinking about telling her that..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can see them pairing up." Naruto admitted. "Jeri looks fragile, but then again, so did Hinata. Their strength lies not in their bodies, but rather their heart. Their soul. That's why I can see it happening."

"So, you willing to watch this play out?" Rika asked.

"Why not? I've been bored for a bit, and you _know_ that's not a good thing."

-a few hours later-

Leomon was hiding in a shed. More specifically, the Hideout. Jeri showed up at the door, leaning against it. "So, you willing to call it quits, Leomon?"

"Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I've been working alone so far. It's done me no wrong so far." Leomon pointed out. "Why can't you get that you _aren't_ my partner?"

"It's because you've got a Lion's Heart. If you ever get a partner, it would be me. At least, that's what someone else is likely to think." Jeri pointed out.

"Look kid, I don't get it. Why don't you just accept that I'm not your partner?"

"You ever find yourself helpless? That you don't have what it takes to fight, when you've got the ability to? And yet you still fight, knowing you have no chance?"

"I don't see how that deals with you following me around." Leomon pointed out.

Naruto then came out of the shadows. "So, Jeri pinned you in the Shed, eh?" Leomon looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Who are you?"

Naruto simply pulls out his Digivice. "A Tamer, but not your partner. Jeri wants a partner herself so she can help out. On her own, she can handle at least a Champion level."

"She has the stamina, for sure. But the skill?"

"She's the only one here that's been able to make _me_ submit, and that includes Digimon up to High Champion. Not the Devas, which is apparently what you ran into earlier with Jeri. Speaking of which, what did it look like?"

"Similar to a rat." Jeri said, not taking her eyes off of Leomon. "It was the Rat Deva, but I didn't get a name. But be careful. You may get a little ticked off if it attacks you."

"Why? It doesn't clone itself..." Naruto paused. "He did, didn't he?"

"He didn't, but I think he can." Jeri said.

"If I go after him it'll cause collateral. Leomon, a compromise." Naruto said, earning both of their attention. "Work with Jeri on this one. If she gets a Digivice during or after the fight, then she is rightfully your partner. If not, go solo for a while until you see reason to return. That fine?"

Leomon thought for a moment, and looked at Jeri, who did the same. "I'll try, but I don't see it happening."

"Trust me." Naruto said with a smile on his face. _'If everything goes like I think, Jeri will have a partner, Leomon will continue to protect others, and Jeri will finally leave me the hell alone. She's been bugging me for a while about this.'_

"Alright. I'm out of here. See you soon." Naruto walked back into the Shadows, and vanished.

Leomon sighed. "Alright. I'm willing to try this, if it will get you to stop following me around."

Jeri nodded, activating her Byakugan again. "Takato may not be able to find the Rat Deva with his senses, but, hidden or not, I could find him in a 15 Kilometer radius."

While Jeri and Leomon were walking around, Jeri stopped seeing Henry. "Henry?"

"Jeri? You've got a partner?" Henry asked, Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Well, we're just trying it out right now. I don't have a Digivice, sadly." Jeri admitted.

"Oh. Why are you just walking around, then?"

"Trying to find the Rat Deva. Why?"

"You're going to go up against a Deva? Are you going crazy?" Henry asked.

"I tell you what I can do, I show you, and you call me crazy for doing this?" Jeri raised an eyebrow, before turning her head towards the trees.

"What are you looking at?"

"Digimon." Terriermon said, looking in the same direction as Jeri.

Henry closed his eyes. "Found him." he opened his eyes, and glared into the tree line.

"How is it that you Humans can sense this one?" Leomon asked.

"We were trained to, but I'm not much of a sensor." Henry admitted. "Jeri's better than I am. In fact, I'd say a Numemon probably senses better than I can unless I focus on what I'm looking for."

It was at that point, the Rat Deva came out of the tree line, attacking Leomon. "You're history!"

Leomon blocked the strike, before the Deva backed off. "Kumbhiramon. Ultimate level Deva. Attacks are Deva clone... Treasure Pestle?" Henry read as Terriermon scanned it. "Terriermon..."

"No. Let us handle this, Henry." Jeri said, her voice serious. "This is part of the deal. If a Digivice appears, then we're partners. If it doesn't, then Leomon goes off, only to return if he wishes. We need to do this alone."

Henry looked at Terriermon. "Don't look at me, I've got nothing to say to that."

Henry sweatdropped. "I was actually waiting for the Momentai, but okay." he looked back a Jeri. "We'll hang back, but if it gets too dangerous, we're stepping in."

"You're about to be outnumbered you oversized Alley cat. Deva clone!" Kumbhiramon shouted. Splitting into 6, trapping Leomon and Jeri inside.

"Kid, I don't know why you're in this too."

"If my partner is putting themselves in danger, then so am I." Jeri said, activating her Byakugan.

"Are you still on that?"

"I will be until it's proven false." Jeri smiled a bit.

"Treasure pestle!" Several of the Kumbhiramon jumped up and attacked Leomon, which he blocked with his sword.

Another one was about to attack him from behind, but Jeri jumped up and kicked its gut, knocking it away. "Losing your touch?" Jeri asked, a smile on her face.

"No talking." Leomon said, as he got back to back with Jeri. The clones went forward, and attacked, Jeri and Leomon fighting them off each time they came in. This kept up for a while. "Damn. There's too many of them."

"You getting tired, Leomon?" Jeri asked, her breathing even.

"I don't see how you can handle this much effort, kid." Leomon said, slightly panting.

"What you think just because I look fragile, I'm weak?"

"Uh..." Leomon didn't have a counter.

"I should probably tell you something about the Rose. On the outside, it looks beautiful, but underneath are thorns that can hurt. The saying Beauty kills sums it up quite nicely." Jeri pointed out.

Leo just smirked. "You've got a point there, kid. I don't suppose you have a plan."

Jeri's smile turned into a smirk. "First we have to break their line. Then we take them out." She said as she threw an open palm towards an approaching Kumbhiramon clone, sending outwards.

"How do you propose we do that?" Leomon questioned, knocking another one back.

Jeri then thought of something else. "That's it. Leomon, I'm gonna need to be on your head for this. It'll leave them stunned for a bit, and we can use that to get out of the circle."

Leomon was skeptical, but nodded. "Do it."

Jeri jumped and landed on Leomon's head, and then started throwing her arms around in all directions. "Protective 8 Trigrams: 64 palms!" Several Deva Clones jumped straight into the barrier, and flew back, stunned. She stopped moving her arms around, and Leomon jumped out of the ring before the Deva Clones could move again.

"Nice barrier, kid."

"It's Jeri. Jeri Katou." She replied, as a glow appeared before her. She was surprised at first, but then grabbed it and it showed her White Digivice with a Yellow ring around the screen. She put it in her pouch, and then looked at Kumbhiramon, who had gotten up. "6 ducks in a row." She mused.

"You said you had a plan, but it needed us out of the circle. Well, we're out."

"It's simple. I set him up, you knock him down." She got into a stance. Her feet were together, her arms horizontal to her body, one to the front, the other to the side.

"How do you plan to do that?" Leomon looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and noticed the stance. _'That looks almost like...'_

"Like this. Gentle Step." her arms went to both sides, and were covered in a Chakra shaped like lion heads. "Twin Lion's fists!"

Leomon's eyes widened at the name, realizing he was right. "Set him up, I'll knock him down!"

"Right!" Jeri charged forward and hit each Clone into the air surprising the Deva Clones at her speed. The Lion's heads were gone, and she quickly whipped out her Digivice and a card. "Digimodify! Power Activate!" She swiped the card.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon threw a punch and eliminated all the Deva Clones, before the real Kumbhiramon started falling. Jeri had jumped up, a single fist covered in Blue flames. "Gentle Step: Fist of the Beast King!" She went straight through the falling Kumbhiramon, thus deleting it. Jeri landed, and looked at Leomon. "Sorry about the knockoff. I've been working on it for a few months now, though. Before you even showed up."

"Such a little thing with the Heart of a Lion..." Leomon mused. "I can live with her."

Henry just watched, as did Terriermon. "You think we were really needed here?" The rabbit asked.

"Only to find out who it was. We didn't do anything else." Henry pointed out.

"That figures. We're getting more in sync with our senses though. Well... Takato and Guilmon are. Those two are as synchronized as possible." Terriermon admitted.

"I think Rika and Takato are more synchronized than you and me."

"Momentai, Henry."

None of them noticed that they were being watched, Hinata talking with Leomon, and Henry just watching her.

The observer simply had one thought. _'Where is that damn Catalyst? It's like it's hidden even from the best senses!'_ Naruto was instantly next to the observer, hiding his own presence completely in the tree, looking with one eye. _'This one... How I didn't sense him before is beyond me. Although, it may have something to do with his entire Energy sources suppressed to the max. If I didn't see him in person, I would've just overlooked it slightly. I can't find out his level without giving my knowledge of him away. He's probably been following us for a while. If it's a Deva, then I'd bet Ramen that he's supposed to scout out Calumon. Heh, a useless task. No Digimon under Mega level would be able to sense the Cloaking Seal I put on Calumon under his ear.'_

Naruto then left the shadow of the tree completely, ending up running towards Jeri and Henry, Rika right next to him, Guilmon and Renamon there as well.

"Hey, Jeri!"

"Takato!" Jeri replied.

"I thank you for bringing up the compromise. It proved... useful." Leomon looked at Jeri. "I am not above admitting when I'm wrong."

Jeri nodded. "You just didn't realize it, Leomon. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well, its good that you two get along." Naruto admitted. "Remember what I told you, Jeri. It's not strength of body that matters, though it certainly helps. It's the Mind," He tapped his temple. "Heart," He tapped his heart. "And soul that matters. Your heart is among the biggest I've ever seen. Your soul is more pure than a lot of humans. Your mind... well you got the mind from me. I'm a little contagious."

Jeri giggled. "No kidding. Just look at Rika."

"I didn't spread there." Naruto retorted. "I just brought hers out."

"You saying I was bound to go crazy?" Rika questioned.

"I'm saying your mind was like a fox before we met. You just needed a push to realize it." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, Jeri, I don't think I've keyed you into Areas 1-3."

"You didn't have to. I already found the master key, and did it myself." Jeri smiled. "You think I would've jut sit back and not do anything when I can?"

They all laughed at that. Impmon landed next to Naruto. "Alright, Dobe. What the hell is going on?"

Everyone stopped laughing, and all Digimon were on edge. Naruto looked at Impmon. "Look, you won't be able to handle anything like Kirin without destroying yourself at this point. And I even escaped that. You think anything you can do right now would harm me?"

"I'm the greatest! There's nothing you can do about it!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, you have never learned what truly matters in life. Until you do, you will _never_ be the strongest. You had the chance to learn as a human, but you never accepted it. Even when I offered it thousands of times. I had to beat it into you, and you _still_ didn't believe me. If I were trying to... _you wouldn't have survived the valley._ You would have died then and there if I wanted to. But I held back. I wanted to _help_ you. You were too stubborn. Had I truly tried killing you, you would've died then and there. I spared you because of a promise, and you spared me on a whim. You thought you could kill me after 3 years, believing I never changed. Change is everywhere, Impmon. Accepting the change is the problem. That is _your_ problem. Until you understand what I've been saying for all those years, you will never be strong. Power does not equal strength. Sakura leveled a Mountain when she was 16. She took out Sasori when he was in Akatsuki. The fangirl you knew took out an S-rank criminal. Like it or not, some people actually _learn_. You don't learn from your mistakes."

Impmon was scowling. "You're a fool." Impmon then ran off.

Naruto vaguely caught a tear dropping along his retreat. _'Uchiha or not, he's still a child again.'_ Naruto thought.

"That was Sasuke?" Henry asked.

"I thought we went over this after Indramon." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah." Henry stated, remembering the conversation. "What about Kazu and Kenta, though?"

"Oh. They'll learn when they actually need to know. Impmon would have to go Ultimate before I consider him a threat." Naruto shrugged.

Leomon was skeptical, but Jeri nodded. "He doesn't know of the changes you went through since he died last time. That's well over 40 years."

"That begs the question, though. Did he come back before me, and learned more here?" Naruto shrugged. "Only time will tell. Until then, we've got to work on keeping the Devas from being seen by the public. The moment that happens, mass chaos will ensue." Naruto then blinked, before stepping back a bit, catching Calumon by the ear. "Calumon..."

"Hey Takato! Wanna play?"

Naruto smiled. "Well... okay. Get in the pocket."

"What are we gonna play?" Calumon asked.

Naruto looked at Renamon. "Area 1. We're gonna race." Renamon looked at Rika.

"Humor him." Renamon nodded, and they both flashed out. Another Naruto appeared. "Don't think I forgot about you, Rika. I'd still take you home. Something tells me it would be a good idea."

Rika shrugged. "I'll be going home anyway. Make sure Renamon is in one piece when your creator is done."

Naruto and Rika walked out of the area, Guilmon flashing to Area 4. Henry then tossed Jeri a Green Card. "Scan that, Jeri. It'll make Leomon immune to Juggernaut if Yamaki uses it."

"Does Obito have that part?"

"Takato doesn't trust him yet, and Obito's partner doesn't trust Guilmon. You know how Takato is on trust." Henry pointed out.

"You've got a point there." Jeri looked at Leomon, and then swiped the card. Leomon felt a tingle in the back of his head. "What just happened?"

"It was a recoding of your Digicore. It does nothing to your strength, skill, or memories. Just makes it so the Juggernaut doesn't recognize you as a Digimon." Henry explained. "That's basically the jist of it. Even my own father didn't get the complicated explanation. I know I didn't."

Jeri looked at Leomon. "You okay?"

"Yes, I do feel fine. However, it appears as though Humans do not really know of the existence of Digimon." Leomon pointed out.

"You're right. You think you can keep a low profile until we have to go public?"

"I can definitely try." Leomon said, standing up. Jeri was next to him as they walked together. "See ya Henry!" Jeri then touched Leomon's waist, making him shrink in size and turn into a more human shape. He basically looked like Neji with blond hair, and Leomon's eye color. "What the..."

"It's how you can blend in. I don't think many Digimon will come through before the next Deva, but something is definitely going to happen when it comes. Try not to get into fights until then, otherwise I'll have to put it up again. Okay?"

"I understand that much. Thank you for helping. However..."

"If anyone asks, just say that you're my martial arts teacher. Some of my moves are based off of yours, in a sense. It could help." Jeri smiled, as they walked out.

"And my lack of a background?" Leomon inquired.

"You're more of an unknown. A ghost in the system. You've lived without notice for so long until I ran into you in the mountains. You've been off the radar for a long time, and just came out to help when you saw potential in a student."

"Well, you do have potential, that's for sure." Leomon smirked a bit. "It's a good thing I know what to say to that."

"Don't worry, my father will realize it, and this is basically the first time you'd be meeting him."

The strange observer continued to watch. _'I do not get what is going on with them? They are fools, and yet they seem to know what they are doing. Still, it seems like the Catalyst hangs around them. They will lead the Catalyst to me. Yes, that will work.'_

The observer then vanished into thin air.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Yes, I made Leomon a partner earlier than Canon. Don't like it, get over it.

Naruto had done a lot, and Sasuke died before he reached 18 years old. Yes, Rika knows of Sasuke's death.

As for the Bakery point, he's been doing that for a while. Think about it, he worked at Ichiraku's for years, on his days off, he should know how to do that with ease and not look at what he's doing in front of him.

Sasuke being Impmon is actually a point that I thought of after I made Ino a Lilithmon.

Having Yamaki being Kakashi is another thing entirely. I did not plan _that_ one.

And what was up with Kazu?

Is Henry a Reincarnation of someone else too?

What about Rika's Father?

Yes, the observer is a Deva. Those of you who have watched the show would know who it is.

And I wasn't exaggerating on the seal put on Calumon. I believe the only one to be able to find Calumon would be Baihumon, the Sovereign of the West, and that's only if he got close. Zhuqiaomon of the South is not patient enough to focus, Ebonwumon of the North is too old and would likely forget quickly. Azulongmon would probably ram Calumon before finding him.

Baihumon's only advantage to finding Calumon will only work if he knows what Calumon smells like. Rika and Naruto are the only ones to be able to keep a continuous eye on him because of the usage of Fuuinjutsu.

GAME OVER!

See ya next fall!


	10. Chapter 10

….

**Chapter 10**

It had been a month since Kumbhiramon had been defeated. Jeri and Leomon had been going around for a while, Naruto had a clone destroying Champions that Bio-emerged, Rika and Naruto went on 2 dates, Henry and Jeri went on more dates, and they had actually grown to like each other.

Kazu and Kenta were loners, and preferred playing the Digimon Card game for a while, though with the training Naruto had put them through, they had begun to like some points, while despising others.

For example, sometimes he has them acquire "Research" as Naruto calls it. While the initial view is always good, they were always caught within an hour. There were times Rika was there, and she noticed them, before calling them out on it in a rage, just like Naruto had asked.

Once, the Lilymon and Rika were in there at the same time, causing them both to team up on the two after they lost the others. Henry saw them once, and was about to help.

Then he saw a pissed off Rika, and decided against it.

Obito had been taking out Digimon, with or without Lucemon. While Lucemon had been keeping watch over Guilmon, he had noticed the Childish personality of the red dino. He also noticed that, sometimes, Naruto was the same.

After some time, Yamaki had asked Riley out on her time off. She had accepted and actually found that Yamaki had a bit of a fun side. Not much, but he was actually getting the ideas from Kakashi. Asking her out on a date was his idea, as well. Needless to say he was a lot more bearable to be around.

Neither of them realized it, but Renamon had seen the entire thing.

Now, we join Yamaki in the Hypnos Sphere. "We're getting a massive reading. It's coming through the juggernaut core." Riley said. "Yamaki, it's a Deva. And it's _huge_."

"Roger that. Obito?" Obito showed up.

"They already know."

"Good. Join them."

"I can't. This one is different. I actually _recognize_ this one. It's Vikaralamon. With the restrictions Lucemon has on him, we can't do jack shit."

"And the others?" Yamaki questioned.

"I'm not sure if they can handle it even as Ultimate levels." Obito admitted. "Vikaralamon is more of a Raw strength with reckless abandon fighter. It doesn't bother to hide his strength, and doesn't care. Though what gets me is why Makuramon hasn't shown up yet."

Yamaki growled. "Get Janyu here. Riley! Tally! Ready the Juggernaut Program!"

"Don't you remember what happened _last time_?" Riley questioned.

"If what Obito says is true, then secrecy is about to get out anyway. Get it ready. I want it at full power!"

-the streets-

Gargomon, Growlmon and Kyuubimon were facing down a giant pig. "This isn't working!" Gargomon shouted.

"I see that!" Naruto retorted. _'Jeri... make sure Calumon stays safe. It's why I had you and Leomon stick with Kazu and Kenta. One Digimon should be more than enough if anything but a Deva shows up to take him.'_ He ended up thinking.

"I do too." Rika added. "Looks like we need to go Ultimate."

"Right!" Naruto and Henry replied. They channeled the correct amount of Chakra into their Digivices. "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Growlmon Digivolve to... Wargrowlmon!"

"Kyuubimon Digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Gargomon Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

The three Ultimates went in front of Vikaralamon. "Stop right there you porker!" WGmon shouted.

"Not so confident now, are ya ya pig?!" Rapidmon Taunted.

The pig stopped. "Boar bog!" Vikaralamon shot a bunch of black bog, that caught Rapidmon.

Naruto looked at Henry. "We're gonna need to increase Rapidmon's sensory abilities."

"They progress as fast as mine have." Henry retorted.

"That's what scares me." Naruto admitted.

"Talisman of light!" Taomon shouted, making a half-ram sign with her paw, throwing it through the bog, destroying it entirely. It was at that point that the sky was ripped in half, Digimon on the other side.

"Shit! I didn't notice he was activating Juggernaut!" Naruto cursed.

"With the damage to the city, you're worried about secrecy?" Rika questioned.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Ah, to hell with it. Secret's out! Uzumaki Code Book: Attack plan Gamma 17!"

-Hypnos Sphere-

Janyu had entered the room as Yamaki heard that. "Attack Plan Gamma 17?" Janyu questioned.

"I know this one." Yamaki admitted. "But for him to use it?"

"What do you mean?" Janyu questioned.

"Gamma 17 is not an average plan. For them to use this one means he knows that the secret is going to get out whether they want it to or not. In other words, it's another way for the Military to say, "We've been spotted. Go loud." Now, it's a no holds barred, all out assault." Yamaki stated, saying exactly what Kakashi told him. _'Kakashi, are you sure that's all of it? There has to be more to it than that.'_

"_There isn't. Gamma 17 is basically, don't hold back because of secrecy. It's just disguised as an Attack Plan so the opponent will expect something specific. That's why he has it that way."_ Kakashi pointed out.

_'He's just too confusing.'_

"_You get used to it."_ Yamaki could just feel the smile on Kakashi's face in his head.

-Battle-

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon shot a lot of missiles from his back into Vikaralamon's snout.

"Fusion ball!" The pig shot a red ball of Energy at WGmon, in which it hit, pinning him down. "Wargrowlmon!" Naruto shouted, charging up a Wind Jutsu. "Fuuton! Kaze no yaiba!" He cut the fusion ball in half, freeing him, before landing on his shoulder as he got up. "You alright?"

"Never better, Takatomon."

"Boar Bog!"

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon launched another one through the bog cutting it in half. "Where is Lucemon where you need him?" she complained.

"Lucemon won't be coming, Taomon. The only reason he could do anything to Indramon, and I found this out by asking him myself, is because Indramon was attacking a Rookie. Namely, Impmon." Naruto pointed out.

"So, we're on our own with this? Crap." Rapidmon replied. "Rapid Fire!" Missiles were launched from the arms. They hit the pig's hide.

"Fusion ball!" the pig shot off four into the air, two towards each flying Ultimate, meaning Taomon and Rapidmon. "Target practice! Rapid Fire!" Missiles hit each ball, destroying them before their target was hit. Vikaralamon started acting up. "What the..."

"Juggernaut has reached full power!" Naruto shouted. "Vikaralamon is getting weaker by the second! Tamer Special!"

"Fox,"

"Dino,"

"Rabbit,"

"ALL OUT ASSAULT!"

"Tribeam!" Rapidmon launched his Tribeam attack.

"Atomic Blaster!" WGmon launched his attack.

"Thousand spells!" Tons of Exploding Notes left Taomon's sleeves.

As the smoke cleared, the Digimon waited. "No way!" Taomon shouted in surprise.

Vikaralamon came out of it without a scratch, this shocked Naruto quite a bit. "All that power... and not a scratch... that's it. Wargrowlmon! It's time to use Helios 000!"

"But that hasn't even been tested yet!" WGmon retorted.

-Yamaki's head-

"_Helios 000?"_

"_Don't look at me, that's a new one." Kakashi admitted. "Though I'm not sure what it entails, I know one thing for sure. He's getting desperate to use an Untested plan."_

"_So, just watch?"_

"_Good idea."_

-Battle-

Naruto jumped high into the air, the Hazard Symbol appearing above Wargrowlmon, who jumped through it as well. The moment they hit opposites side of the symbol, there was a bright light, engulfing everything.

**HAZARD MATRIX ACTIVATED**

**HAZARD DIGIVOLUTION**

There was a being made entirely of a red light. When the glow disappeared, there was what seemed to be a Half-Human, half dragon floating in the area. The torso was covered in Dark Blue and Silver armor on the chest and arms. (See: ChaosGallantmon) There was a Shield on the left arm (See: Gallantmon X). The right arm had changed into what seemed to be a White, Red and Gold Lance. (See: Gallantmon) Below the waist was a long Red and Orange tail. (See: Megidramon in form, just orange where the White is) There was 8 wings flowing behind the torso, similar to Angel wings, partially ethereal. (See: Gallantmon Crimson Mode, just 8 instead of 10) The Hazard Symbol was on the chest of this new being, as well.

No one noticed that Naruto was on the shoulder, standing proud, his hand on the new Digimon's neck.

"What the heck is that?" Henry said, awestruck.

Lucemon appeared right next to him. "The Hazard..."

"Wait, we don't know if it's on our side yet!" Rika shouted.

"If it attacks either of you, I shall..."

"You shall do nothing!" Naruto shouted.

Henry started to scan it with Rapidmon's help. The screen finally appeared. "Finally! MegiGallantmon, Mega...level..." Henry looked up. "Guilmon just went _Mega_?!"

"MegiGallantmon... that's a new one. What else is there?" Lucemon questioned.

Henry continued. "Not much. No known attacks, Virus type... Wait, here's something. Dragon Knight Digimon. Supposedly the remains a Royal Knight known only as the Hazard Knight before an Evil Dragon Digimon known only by the name Megidramon tried to take over his mind, resulting in the destruction of them both due to the instability of power flowing through him."

Rika just looked at him, not bothering to question Henry. "There's more to it than that, Henry." She focused on the energy surrounding the Lance and Shield. "That lance... It feels like..." her eyes widened. "And the shield is..." her eyes nearly popped out. "Rapidmon! Taomon! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Henry and Lucemon looked at her in confusion. "That Lance has the same power of Ayvuir Chaos flowing through it." this drew Henry's attention quickly in shock. "And the shield has Ayvuir Order flowing through it."

Henry looked at Lucemon. "You think you can get us out of here?"

"This form is... different. I sense no energy from the Hazard, but... there's something off about this one."

"I'm not asking about that." Henry retorted. "With Ayvuir Chaos and Ayvuir Order tied into MegiGallantmon's equipment the slightest bit of crossfire could _destroy us all!_"

"I do not see that happening." Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "When I said something was off, I wasn't just talking about the lack of the Digital hazard. There's no power being released _at all_. No good, no bad, nothing in between. I can't sense _anything_ that any other mega would release, even if subconsciously."

"You can detect the energy emission, I take it?" Rika questioned.

"Yes, and there is _none_. As to how you know what the energy is, I do not know."

"It's because the energy flowing through Ayvuir Order and Ayvuir Chaos are Unique. It's not Digital Energy common to Digimon, even Calumon has that. It's not Chakra which Humans have, whether we're trained in it's usage or not, or any plain Energy. Ayvuir Chaos is a combination of The Hazard, Digital Energy and Human Energy mixed into one. Ayvuir Order is Demonic Chakra, Nature Chakra and Human Chakra combined into one. The Combination of all 3 Energies in both of them are actually fine tuned to make an entirely new energy, both of which are not named. Ayvuir Order is weaker on a large scale, but can still put a 29 mile crater in the ground."

During this, Naruto was talking to MegiGallantmon. "So, you're MegiGallantmon now. How do you feel?"

"Just fine, really." MegiGallantmon replied, the tone gruff. "I feel, Calm. As if Order and Chaos have been quelled, and reached an agreement."

"Alright then. Let's see what we can do with this form, ne?"

"One shot should do the trick." MegiGallantmon pointed the lance at Vikaralamon. "Chaotic Lightning Joust!" Black Lightning formed at the tip, before being fired and obliterating Vikaralamon. Naruto just whistled as the Boar Deva was transformed into Data Particles. "Now that... was awesome."

Naruto looked up for a moment, and saw a Monkey Digimon jumping up with Calumon. "MegiGallantmon, stop him! He has Calumon!"

MegiGallantmon charged the flying Monkey, as Juggernaut was being corrupted and shot down. Janyu appeared on the ground, where Taomon, Rapidmon, Lucemon, Henry, and Rika stood, watching as MegiGallantmon was blown back by a Phoenix-like Silhouette as the Monkey Deva went through, before the rift closed in the sky. Naruto nearly lost it, but kept his cool. "Looks like we've lost this round. MegiGallantmon, Rookie form. We're done here."

"Right." There was a bright light, before Guilmon and Naruto were on the ground, Guilmon was panting. "Takatomon... I'm hungry..."

"After that... I'm not surprised. It's the first time you've done that. Using the Hazard for Digivolution was a risky gamble. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I was glad to see it worked." Guilmon then fell back, passed out. Naruto just looked at him, noticing he was asleep. Naruto just knelt next to Guilmon's snoring body.

"Sorry I put you through that... Guilmon, you're a little too much like me." he then looked around. "Looks like the blast was more controlled than I thought it would be. There seems to be no damage to the city from that blast. At least none that MegiGallantmon caused."

"How did you get rid of the Hazard within him? It may be there now, but it wasn't in that mega form. That was _not_ a known Digimon."

"That's what happens when you use the Digital Hazard as a Digivolution Catalyst." Naruto stood up, before looking at Lucemon. "It's an ability I theorized could work. The Digital hazard is powerful enough to rival the Light of Digivolution. I figured that, since they were of equal strength, one could be used in place of the other. What you just saw was the result of that theory in action. Come on. We've got to get everyone out of here. A Clean up crew is likely to appear soon. We need to be out of here beforehand. Lucemon head to Obito. Henry, find Jeri. Odds are likely that the Monkey that took Calumon was a Deva and either knocked out Leomon, or flat out deleted him. She'll need someone there for her. Rika, Taomon, head back to your place. We're going to go after him. 4 tamers and 2 non-tamers. The 3 of us, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. We need to get him back. Fast. If we don't, both worlds will be lost forever." Naruto's voice went solemn at the end.

"And you think I'd let the Hazard go?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Naruto retorted. "Someone has to keep watch over this place. Hypnos is likely in shambles. Let's get out of here. I'll take Guilmon to the Bakery. Let's get a move on." Naruto put a hand on Guilmon's stomach and they both left in a whirlwind. Rapidmon turned back into Terriermon, and got into Janyu's car. Taomon turned into Kyuubimon, which Rika rode to her house.

Lucemon just went out through a portal.

-underground-

Impmon was sitting in there thinking. _'What could I be missing? With all the power in the world... that's all there is... and yet even with that I lost to Naruto. I may have known Naruto, but this new form of his is even more dangerous.'_

A Digital portal appeared nearby, breaking him of his thoughts. _"Do you desire power?"_

"Who's offering?" Impmon questioned.

"_Are you scared?"_

"Not scared. Cautious. The last time someone offered me power they ended up trying to kill me because I got too powerful for their tastes. I ended up killing him. So, as I was saying, who's offering the power? Perhaps I can avoid a headache, and you can avoid being destroyed."

"_You are... different. Who was the last one to offer you power? Perhaps we know of them."_

"Feh. Doubt it. Unless you can see into the past of other dimensions. Ah, to heck with it. His name was Orochimaru. A human. Then again, I was a human at that point too. Caught up on revenge. Snake gave me a taste, offered me more. I took it blindly. I'm not gonna be an idiot like that again."

The voice was silent for a moment. _"Very well. Our Sovereign has decided to help you. But you must perform one task for us when we do."_

"The Sovereign, eh?" Impmon questioned. "This task has to deal with those Tamers, huh?"

"_Quick on the uptake."_

"I wasn't a shinobi for no reason. Let me guess, you want me to off 'em?"

"_..."_

"If so, count me in. I've got a score to settle with one of them from when I was a Human. I got reborn, he got reborn. Him, a human, me a Digimon. If I can off him myself, I'm game. The others mean nothing to me anyway. But the first one to go down... is the Tamer of that Guilmon. Once he's gone I'll see no threat to the others. Even if he did train them, they don't know what a _true_ Shinobi is like."

"_Do that, and you keep the power we give you. The Humans are in the way of our goals."_

"Heh. You and I are gonna get along great." Impmon walked up to the portal, and went through.

-Nonaka household-

"Grandma, you home?"

"Rika!" Rumiko immediately came out and hugged the red head. "Thank god you're safe..."

Rika just stood there, not bothering to move. "It was on the news, wasn't it?"

"Please... Tell me why. Why did you have to do that?" Rumiko was borderline teary.

"Rumiko, there's no need. I've known the entire time, and seen what she has seen, to a point." Seiko said, coming out of the shadows. "That was tougher than usual, was it not?"

Rika nodded slightly. "Yeah... Naruto doing that, though... I don't want to see him do that again. Or want him to have to."

"I can understand that. That was Guilmon, wasn't it?" Seiko asked, earning a small nod. "Well then, let's get dinner ready. You'll need to eat and rest up after that."

"Mother! You can't seriously think this is safe for her!" Rumiko snapped.

"Mom... I've been doing this for a while. I didn't tell you because..."

"It's because we all knew you'd act this way." A voice said from behind Seiko. They all turned and saw Namikaze standing there. "Rika, we leave in 5 days. Make sure they know what I mean by then, since your mother found out."

"Namikaze, what do you mean, 5 days?"

"It'll give us time to rest, relax, and get ready. Guilmon is not in a good shape. Takato is making sure Guilmon is perfectly fine before the trip. He just wants you to know something." Namikaze pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her, Rika caught it. "You might need it sooner than I hoped. Channel Chakra into it the first time, and it'll give you the instinctual knowledge you need. From there, you just have to make it so it's no longer instinctual, but done consciously. And don't forget your gloves. Trust me, you'll need them."

Rika nodded, and gripped the scroll tightly. "Anything else?"

"Not right now. Be at Area 3 at 0600, and bring your grandmother to the key beforehand. Key her into it. It'll allow her and your mother into the areas. Make sure at least your grandmother comes as well. If your mother is called for her job, then she should be at her job. The Matsuki's are going to be there as well. Janyu Wong will too, but not the rest of Henry's family."

"Why not the rest of them?"

"Janyu works for Hypnos part time. Something that would have surprised anyone but me. In any case, he's going to be the representative for Hypnos. It'll all be explained then." Rika nodded, and Namikaze faded from view into the shadows.

Seiko looked at Rika. "Looks like I'll be seeing what he meant by Pocket Dimensions."

Rika nodded. "With all this commotion, all shoots were canceled until further notice. So I can make due with the timing." Rumiko pointed out. "I'm coming, whether you like it or not, Rika. And you're going to explain. Now." Her tone spoke clearly: "You are not leaving until I get what I want."

Rika sighed. "We'll explain it over dinner."

-Jeri's house-

Jeri and Leomon were sitting in front of her father and stepmother. Leomon was in human form. "Why are you suggesting that she go along with this?" her father questioned, barely reigning in his temper.

"I consider this a test of sorts." Leomon admitted. "It shows that she can handle anything that is thrown at her and that I have taught her well. It is literally a survival challenge, in a place where she cannot get an adult to help her, because there will come a time that she will need to know this. And it is better to learn it early on, because knowing what's out there is more dangerous than anyone can imagine is important in many cases. There are many cases in which new adults have committed suicide because they couldn't handle the pressure, or flat out killed because of an accident, or their own stupidity. I will not let that happen to Jeri, so I am preparing her for the inevitable."

"An unknown amount of time in an unknown area with partially unknown dangers?" her stepmother questioned. "Couldn't you pick a more controlled environment?"

Leomon shook his head. "I'm afraid not. After what that giant pig did, there is bound to be patrols, and they would instantly pick her up and take her here. I have a standing partnership with a man by the name Namikaze. He is also having his 5 students go to the same area, so we are making it a bit of a joint test. His students will be without him, but I will be there myself to watch over them, only interfering if I need to. The parents of the others are being informed of the test as we speak."

"You don't really think I'd allow this, do you?" Jeri's father questioned. "She's only a kid!"

"A Kid that has been training for situations similar to this, if not worse."

Her stepmother nodded. "How long until she leaves?"

"Namikaze and I have agreed on 5 days from now." Leomon admitted. "We'll be at the meeting spot. The Matsuki Family is also involved in this, so you can ask them on the progress. They have access to a viewing platform that is hidden thanks to Namikaze's efforts. Even if you found the entrance you wouldn't be able to enter, and I am unsure as to how to allow you to."

"Then how do you expect Jeri to get in there?"

"She has already been there, from what I hear."

"Sensei is right, I have been there. It's hard getting there for the first time, but you get used to it after a while. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

While her father was hesitant, he agreed. "I am glad you have been opening up to me, Jeri. It's a good thing that I'm finally earning some of your trust. I was getting worried I might never be considered a mother by you." her stepmother admitted. "I know I can't replace your real mother, and I won't try to. I just want to help."

"I know you do. At least, I do now. Before I wasn't sure. Now that I am, I could probably consider you my true mother one day. Just... I can't right now. When I get back... I'll try to work on it. It'll just take a while to get used to."

She nodded. "I can live with that. I waited this long. A few more months won't do any more harm."

"Months? She'll be gone that long?" Her father questioned.

"It is unknown how long it will take. Months will be an accurate guess, however." Leomon stated. "It could be days, or weeks. However, I highly doubt it will take more than a year. Really it all depends on the time ratio, which I am currently not sure of. Namikaze himself isn't sure of that point, so it is unknown as to how long it will take. The only certainty is that it will be a while until we return."

Jeri nodded, as did her stepmother and father. "Alright, but she better make it back, you hear?"

"Do not worry. I will make sure of that until my final breath. If I fail to, the others coming along will do so themselves." Leomon admitted. "The 6 students coming for this are already close."

"Wait a minute, what about her schooling?" Mr. Katou inquired. "She'll need an adequate excuse for this, and she doesn't have one."

"It's already being handled. Namikaze is more than just a fighter, after all. He's also a damn good hacker. Enough to fool the government for years. He's been sending them on several wild Goose Chases over the last 5, almost 6 years. He has not, nor will he ever be caught if does not wish to. He is currently working on the excuses, and using the confusion from the Boar attack, he can come up with a believable excuse for all 6 of them."

-Shioda residence-

Kazu was talking to his mother. Telling her about the final exam for her training. The others will be trained as well, and the excuses will be provided for him, so he doesn't have to run his mouth off.

"So, let me get this straight. Your final exam in your training starts in a few days?" A nod. "Takato and the others going through the training will be doing so as well?" A Nod. "It's in the Digital World?" A nod. "And what happens after it?"

"I'll be allowed to use my training how I see fit if I pass. I should be able to show you what I can do, or at the very least explain it." Kazu explained. "Mom, I have to do this, and I know you want to know what my training entails. If I pass, then I'll be able to not only explain, but also show you. If I fail, I'll have more to learn."

"Good. Just don't run your mouth off. I'll get the homework for you and the others." Ms. Shioda said, earning a thanks from Kazu.

-Kenta's house-

Kenta had explained about the test. There was no argument, as his parents were simply glad he was getting out of the house. Dangerous or not, they didn't care.

_'I wonder if I'll get a Digimon out of this.'_ Kenta questioned as he lay in bed. _'As Takato would say, Only Time will tell.'_

-Matsuki Bakery-

Naruto had just explained to his parents the situation, and possible repercussions if nothing is done. He made it out to be worse than it would likely be, but that was literally to make them see how serious the situation is. "Do you understand?"

They both nodded, seeing why he had to go. "One question. How do you plan to let us know how you're doing? Or even get back?" Yoshie questioned.

"This isn't the first time I've been to the Digital World, mom." Naruto pointed out.

"It isn't?"

"No, it would be my..." He paused to think about it. "Actually, I stopped counting after I reached 40. I have been using Area 4, the one only Guilmon and I know how to get to to get there, but everyone will be meeting in Area 3."

"Why that one?" Takehiro questioned.

"Well, when you come, you'll see then. Rika's Grandmother, Henry's father, and possibly Rika's mother, will be coming as well. There's a reason I'm going through all of this, and you'll see it then. I gave them days to rest, relax, and get ready. It's under the guise of a Final Survival Exam from Namikaze, or in Jeri's case, Leomon. All 6 of us will be going through this, Digimon as well, but Leomon will be showing up as a Human, until actually getting there."

"How long do you think it will take?" Takehiro inquired.

Naruto simply shook his head. "I don't know. We have to find Calumon. I know where he's being held, and I know there's another human there at the moment. Only Rika and I are aware of this."

"How will explain the absence from school?"

"I got it covered." Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll be going back to school in a few days, playing it off as a friend getting caught in the crossfire of Vikaralamon, or the Giant Pig, as it would be called. With my grades, I could easily consider my presence unneeded for the time being." He then looked at his mother. "Oh, and while I am gone, could you ask Ms. Asaji for any Homework I missed? When I get back, I'll work on it. It shouldn't take too long."

Yoshie nodded. "Alright, we'll work it out."

Naruto hugged them both, and they returned it. When they broke apart he ran upstairs and started to watch over Guilmon, who was lying in his bed.

It took 2 days for Guilmon to fully recover, and he hadn't left his room for anything but to go to the bathroom. His parents were slightly worried about him.

The moment Guilmon woke up, he saw Naruto asleep next to him, his hand on the claw. "Takatomon?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, before meeting Guilmon's. "Guilmon..."

"Yes, Takatomon?"

"GUILMON!" Naruto shouted, drawing attention from downstairs, as he nearly squeezed the life out of Guilmon.

The door slammed open, and Naruto was instantly on guard, only to relax it at the sight of Rika. "He's finally awake?" She asked.

Being as he hadn't seen her since the fight with Vikaralamon, he hadn't known, but her eyes said it all.

She had been crying recently. Not much, but he could tell. And he already knew why. "Naruto..."

"I'm sorry, Rika. It's just..." She put a finger to his lips, stopping him short. "I know why you did it. But the least you could do is answer when I call. Yamaki said not to worry about you, but I couldn't help it. You need to get some sunshine. Still, I won't force you to come out."

He pulled her finger from his lips, after putting his own on hers. "You don't need to say anything. I know you too well. And you know me just as well." Naruto smiled at her, showing he was grateful for her worry. "Just... you don't have to worry about me. You know that. I was more worried about Guilmon than anything else for the last two days. You know it, I know it, and I know that my parents know it."

Rika nodded. They both looked at Guilmon. "You hungry, boy?"

Guilmon was immediately off the bed and on his feet. His eyes showed the happiness in his heart. "Of course I am!"

Naruto chuckled. Naruto vanished in a blur, and took every piece of bread downstairs that wasn't on the shelves or freshly made, and went back upstairs, before having it all on the floor in front of Guilmon. "Eat up, boy. You'll need your strength."

Guilmon didn't have to be told twice, as he begun tearing through the bread, as Takehiro looked into the room, seeing Rika, Naruto and Guilmon. "So, he's finally awake, and that's where all the spare bread went?"

Naruto nodded, without turning his head. "You know Takato, you haven't been eating much either. You should probably get some before Guilmon goes through it all."

Naruto simply shook his head. "If there's anything he _doesn't _finish off, I'll eat. My reserves are at 62% right now. I'll be fine until dinner."

"Your mother won't like that."

"I know she won't, dad. But right now, Guilmon needs the food more than I do."

Rika nodded at that. "He's right. He's been so worried about Guilmon, he forgot that he can speed the recovery at Area 2." Naruto froze right there, and slowly turned his head.

"You mean... that I..."

"No way... you really did forget?" Naruto's head went down in shame. "And here I was just joking. Anyway, he'll be fine, you need to get out."

Naruto nodded. "I'll head to Area 3. There are a few modifications to be made before I can do anything else. I sent the emails out to our schools. We're out of school for a few months because some people in the hospital took a few hits from Vikaralamon. They're in a coma at the moment, and we can barely focus on anything, let alone school, because of our worry. There was only one person that isn't really a fake. A guy named Justin Nonaka was hit by a fusion ball while he was in a copter."

This drew Rika's attention. "You mean... Justin Nonaka... in the hospital?"

Naruto nodded. "I did have a Clone hack the Hospital Records. He's been there because he survived a crashed chopper. It was a rare shot that got out before we went Ultimate."

Rika was silent, before pulling out her cell phone, dialing a number. "Mom, it's me... Yes, I know. I'm at Takato's... You know how I am... That's not why I called... Hang on... He found something that I think you might want to know... here he is..." she held out the phone to him.

Naruto simply took it. "It's Takato... yes, I did find something. If Rika weren't here, I'd have gone to her place anyway... It's something in the hospital records... Well, it's the name that I find a little disturbing, and it seems that Rika recognized it... Justin Nonaka... He's in a coma... He was the only survivor... An attack helicopter crashed... he was the only one found in it... No, no others... St. Chrysalis Medical Bay... didn't check the room number... I've been too worked up over Guilmon to say anything until now... He was out of it since the battle. Going Mega took a lot out of him... I see..." He looked at Rika. "Yeah, I hear you. We'll head over there when Guilmon is finished eating... Alright, here's Rika." He handed it back to her.

"Yeah mom?... Okay, thanks... bye." She hung up, and sighed. "Alright, once Guilmon's done, I'll be ready. It's been too long."

"I'm guessing the only reason you haven't told me anything about your father is because you barely knew him, if at all?"

Rika shook her head. "I just can't remember most of it. I can barely remember his face, but hearing the name... I just knew it was him. Thank you..."

Naruto nodded, before hearing Guilmon burp. They all looked at him, and noticed that there wasn't a single crumb on the floor. Naruto simply sweatdropped. "You had enough to eat boy?"

Guilmon nodded. "I'll be fine until dinner, Takatomon."

Naruto nodded. "No training until after we have Calumon and we get back. Until then, we have to rest. Digimon secrets are out, now. We don't need to hide any longer. Come on. Let's get going."

Guilmon nodded, and got up. The 3 of them walked out of the store, surprising a few of the people in the bakery. Some of them looked at the piece of bread in their hands and figured that it was a mascot, or a promotional stunt. Naruto saw the bread out the corner of his eye.

It was bread shaped like Guilmon's head. He mentally chuckled at that.

They walked all the way to the Hospital, seeing Rumiko and Seiko pull into the parking lot. They all walked into the waiting room, and the receptionist looked a little scared of Guilmon. "Relax, he won't hurt you." Naruto said. "We're here to see one Justin Nonaka."

"That... that _thing_ is not getting past here!" Guilmon looked a little down, before his eyes went viral. Naruto noticed this quickly, and put a hand in front of the dino. "Guilmon, I know you don't like being denied something this important, but you can't blast everyone that does so. If you're gonna do that, do it to someone that can actually stop your attacks with minimal effort."

Rika sighed, and Rumiko and Seiko got in the room. "Rika!" They both walked up to her and Guilmon. "So, this is Guilmon?" Rumiko asked. Rika and Naruto nodded. "Okay then. I can see why he would usually be hidden." Rumiko looked at the clerk. "The five of us, the Dino included, are here to see Justin Nonaka. My Ex-husband, and father of my daughter here." Rumiko put a hand on Rika's shoulder.

Rika found herself in the small Dark Dimension she used to use with Renamon. "Renamon?"

"I have been checking up on one patient in particular. Someone I believe you may know."

Rika nodded slightly. "If it's Justin Nonaka, that means he's my father."

"Yes, and he just woke up." Renamon stated.

"Make sure he's safe, Renamon. I almost lost him once. I'm not gonna lose him again." Rika said, before finding herself back in the lobby. Seiko was confused, but Naruto was not.

"What did she want?" Naruto asked.

"He's awake." Rika said. "We need to see Justin Nonaka pronto." She gave the clerk a sickly sweet smile that reminded Naruto of Mei Terumi. "If not, I can have a Nine Tailed fox destroy everything in this lobby until you do. You choice."

The clerk quickly nodded. "Room 522. Go ahead in!" Rika nodded, and the Nonakas, Naruto, and Guilmon walked through the door.

"Seriously, you were planning on bringing Kyuubimon into this?"

"Not exactly." Rika admitted. "It's actually a Jutsu I managed to develop. I just said a Nine Tailed fox. I never said it would be Kyuubimon. In fact, the thing would be made purely out of lightning."

Naruto was impressed. They reached the room quickly, and went in. The man saw the guests, before the doctors, checking him out, did. "Rumiko..." The doctors then noticed the guests.

"No guests! He has to rest!" One of the doctors then faltered on seeing Guilmon, and backed away.

They all walked to Justin's bedside. "Justin..."

"Rumiko... I'm sorry..."

"Why? Why did you just up and leave? You didn't tell anyone, not even me."

"I cut myself off after you left, father." Rika admitted, tears in her eyes. "If it wasn't for Takato, I wouldn't have a single friend right now."

"Rika... Rumiko... I had to leave... If I didn't... you both would dead already." This drew a shocked look from Rika, Rumiko, and Seiko. Naruto just had a blank and serious face.

"Who's targeting them?" Naruto questioned.

"Most of them are gone now, but... the last of them are too elusive." Justin said. "You... I don't know."

"I'm Takato. Takato Matsuki." Naruto said, his voice holding no emotion. Rika knew that voice. Naruto was borderline warpath.

"Naruto, I know you want to help me in all sense of the word, but this is something that I can handle on my own." Rika smiled at him. "After all, you did train me."

Naruto nodded at that. "That still doesn't change the fact that, if they're still after you, I'd mutilate them. You know that, as well as I do."

"I know, and you'd get it done faster than I could, but we still have something to take care of." Rika pointed out.

"I know. These guys would have to wait. Mr. Nonaka, I just need to know what group, or organization they are a part of, members, names, and the like. If everything goes fine, I'll be taking care of them. After all," He looked at Rika. "They're threatening that which is precious to me. And I don't stand for that."

"I can't get a kid involved in this. I know why you want to do this but..."

"You don't take on Low-Ultimate level Digimon single handedly without having serious skill. I can handle anything they throw at me and then some. There's nothing you have to worry about." Naruto explained. "Just let me do this. As long as I have the names of the targets, I'll be able to find them. Normally, this would make me have to charge a fee, but for what they're doing, there is no fee. I'd even bring you their heads if you want."

Justin was silent. "Bring their sacks?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Unorthodox, I'll admit. But definitely worth it. Consider it done. If I find a body I like, though, I'm making a puppet out of it."

"Seriously? You'd make Human puppets?" Rika asked, bewildered.

"I examined Sasori's puppet parents, I knew the Human body well enough to make my own."

"How do you plan to use it?"

"I've been practicing with Kazu and Kenta. You got a nut shot with your fist on Kenta because of me." Naruto smirked. "If I can handle _those two_ I'm pretty sure I can handle a puppet."

"Oh. I was hoping that would've happened with Kazu. Too bad Lilly got his."

"No kidding." Naruto lost his smirk. "Anyway, just make sure everything is set for when we get back. We've got something to take care of. When we get back, I'll handle it, unless the danger level increases. Then it'll be after the danger is gone."

Justin sighed. "You care for my daughter, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "Please... protect her. Do what I couldn't. If there's anything I would ask of anyone... it would be that, of you."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to ask me to do that. I'd do so anyway. You don't have to worry about Rika. If she dies, then that means I'm already dead, and so is her partner."

"Partner?" Justin asked.

Rika called Renamon, who just came out of the shadows of the room. The doctors looked at the blonde fox in surprise. "Rika... we have 3 days until we have to leave. I will watch over him until then. Make sure he is safe."

Rika nodded with a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you, Renamon."

"Grandma, I have to be home for dinner, but I have no intentions on leaving Rika to the wolves." Naruto looked at Seiko.

Seiko rolled up her sleeve, and showed off a seal Array. "Please. Did you honestly think that I, an Uzumaki, wouldn't have a back up plan in case things went south?"

Naruto whistled, recognizing the seal array. "That's gonna make heads roll."

"That's the point." Seiko smiled. "Don't worry, with a fully trained Uzumaki, and the training you gave Rika, I'm sure that anything short of a Digimon would not be able to do anything."

Naruto smiled, and held out a fist, to which Seiko pounded with her own. "I knew I could count on you. Make sure Rika is safe if I'm not around, and neither is Renamon. You know how an Uzumaki gets when there's an idea in their head."

Seiko chuckled. Rika bristled. "Are you saying I'm impulsive?"

Naruto chuckled. "One of the reasons I love you, Rika. Try not to do something stupid, crazy or insane, please... at least until the mission begins. Then go all out against something and release whatever anger or frustrations you've gained over this time. Should be enough for you to vent. No matter how much Kazu annoys the hell out of you. 2 or 3 Ultimates should take care of it."

"Yeah, you're right. It should. But I didn't think I'd be on that level yet."

"Never Underestimate your own blood, Rika. When you're pissed off, take it out on someone you wouldn't have a chance to win against normally. Do that, and you'll win. Trust me on this." Rika nodded. "See you tomorrow Rika. Usual spot at 1000 hours?"

Rika nodded. "Sure thing."

Naruto looked at Guilmon, before putting a hand on his head, and then both left in a whirlwind.

Rika then looked at Renamon. "Right now, my father is in more danger than I am. Renamon... please, make sure no one gets him while we're still here."

"I understand Rika." Renamon faded back into the shadows. Rika nodded to her mother. "I think we should let him rest. We did interrupt the Doctor's tests, after all."

Rumiko was hesitant. "Justin... there was no real divorce, so when you do get out of here, you're welcome to join us. Just... don't hesitate to call once in a while. You leaving had a harder impact on all of us than you'd believe."

Justin nodded weakly. "Rumiko... I may have to rely on Takato for this. I left to protect you all... and I hurt you all in the process... please, make sure that nothing happens to Rika while he does so."

Rumiko nodded, tears in her eyes. Seiko put a hand on her shoulder. Rika closed her eyes, her fists clenched. "This time... The devas have gone too far." This earned Seiko's attention. The doctors, Rumiko and Justin looked at her as well. Rika looked up to the sky. "Zhuqiaomon... You will pay for what your Pig did to my father." There was a fire in her eyes that Seiko had not seen since she was young herself.

Seiko, Rika and Rumiko left the room, though Rumiko took one last glance at Justin, and mouthed 4 words, to which he smiled.

-3 days later, Area 3-

Naruto, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were standing in front of a few monitors in a previously locked room. The Matsuki's were in the room, as well as Rumiko, Seiko, and Janyu. Leomon, Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon were next to their tamers.

"So, why are we in here? This where you're opening the portal?" Kazu asked.

"No. This is where I'm going to explain something." Naruto then looked at each of the monitors. "Each monitor will show what happens to a specific Tamer while we're in the Digital World." This drew surprise from everyone, including the Digimon.

"How did you pull this off?"

Naruto pulled out his Digivice. "Each of our Digivices has a unique code inside of them. It allows us to contact another here and find each other because of said code. By tapping into the code..."

"You managed to allow someone to monitor the others. Genius." Janyu said, cutting Naruto off.

"In a nutshell yes. However, there's only one real problem." This earned everyone's attention. "It only works for those in the Digital World. You'll hear what the Tamer hears, and the view is split to see what the Partner Digimon sees."

"Could you give an example?" Seiko asked.

"Sure. My screen would show what's happening around me, and what Guilmon sees. If Guilmon and I were separated, for some reason, then the audio will only come from wherever my Digivice is. If my Digivice is destroyed, for some strange reason, then my screen will go black, and you'll lose any visual and Audio from my partnership. If another Digivice appears, another screen will show that partnership. Oh, and if we scan a Digimon with our Digivices, it'll show the Data in the top right corner of the corresponding screen. A miniature picture of it as well."

Janyu looked at Naruto in surprise. "How do you know this works? For that matter, how do you know you can get there safely?"

Naruto sent him a deadpan look. "You don't trust me with your son, do you?"

"It's not that. It's just I don't see how you managed to come up with this in 5 days." Janyu corrected.

"My response to that: I've been going to and from the Digital World for months now. I haven't seen all of it, but I have seen quite a bit. And as to how I know this works..." He made a Shadow Clone. "Shadow Clones work wonders. I tested the system with my own self, and Guilmon on a few trips." he then turned on the screens, and showed one Ryou Akiyama. "So, Ryou's in the Forest Sector... We'll land in the Wasteland Sector. Better for Rika's temper."

"What about these sectors?" Takehiro asked.

"Oh. It's just the layout of the areas. The Wasteland Sector has 3 main villages, one of which we should land near. There are actually 3 sections filled with Forests. I'll get into the layout later for those going." Naruto looked at Janyu. "I sent a map to Yamaki's Email. He should have it already. Sadly, it only has the Southern Quadrant."

"So, you only have 25% of it mapped out?"

"I've got 92% of what we can _access_ mapped out." Naruto corrected. "On my own, with Guilmon only, I can head to the Eastern and Northern Quadrants, and have done so. Fun fact: The Digimon TV show is actually in the East Quadrant. I ran into Matt's MetalGarurumon on a trip there once. Nearly blew my head off. Zhuqiaomon rules the Southern Quadrant linked to this reality. The Eastern Quadrant is tied to another reality, which, coincidentally is where the show in our Reality takes place."

"You met Matt's Partner Digimon?" Rika inquired.

Naruto nodded. "I'll get into the story later. Right now, Calumon is more important. Zhuqiaomon likely has Calumon in his chambers already. We find him, we find Calumon... and he finds his Phoenixian ass shoved down his throat." His voice had a tinge of malice in it. "Not even _I_ was _that_ stupid."

Jeri nodded in agreement. "He's right. He wasn't even that bad as the Demon King of Pranks."

Naruto looked at her with flatly. "Don't mention that. I may be proud of it, but that's only because I _earned_ it. It's the only Demon related moniker I actually _respected_."

"Yeah, but at least he used it wisely when he was the Hokage." Rika pointed out.

"I thought you only had until he was 18." Jeri pointed out.

Rika smirked. "You'll find out soon." she looked at Naruto. "So, where's the portal?"

Naruto walked up to the wall, and put his left hand on it, making the Hazard symbol glow on it, before a White and Black Vortex appeared. "Right here." He looked at the others, and noticed their headbands were on. Kazu had his hidden partially under unkempt hair. "Kazu... open your mouth for a second."

"What? Why?"

"I want to check something." Naruto channeled Chakra to his eyes and Kazu did what he was asked. He nodded. "Alright, that's what I thought."

"What? Something wrong, and I can't go?" Kazu complained.

"No, not that." Naruto then looked at Jeri. "Jeri... I figure we have dog breath with us."

"You're kidding me."

Kazu, on the other hand, looked pale. _'How did he know? Wait, a better question is: How does he even know about Kiba?' _Kazu leveled one of Kiba's glares at Naruto. "How?"

"I'll explain later, Kazu. Just know that the Teme is an Impmon, Blonde Banshee is a Lilithmon, don't ask how it happened, if you can't tell, I was the Rokudaime Hokage, and many other names, though Kiba called me Fox Mane, and Jeri was the Hyuuga Heiress that changed the clan."

Henry sighed. "Let's just go through, and skip all the troublesome points, Naruto." Henry just sighed, and walked through. Naruto blinked. "There's the lazy bastard."

"See ya on the other side Googlehead." Rika winked at him, before jumping through. Renamon shaking her head before following. Jeri and Leomon went through after winking at Takehiro (See: Not a typo). Kazu looked at Naruto. "You're explaining this there."

Naruto smirked. "Wouldn't you just like that?" Kazu growled and went through. Kenta just sighed. "Sorry, Takato. Kazu's been on edge recently."

"Nah, it's Kiba's influence, don't worry about it." Naruto replied, before Kenta jumped through. Naruto looked at Guilmon and nodded. Guilmon went through, and Naruto looked at the others. "I'll close the gate from the other side. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Look." he pointed at several monitors. "Rika, Henry, and Jeri have their Digivices in the Southern Quadrant already. You can view their progress here. When I go through, mine will show on another screen. Good luck on your end."

All the adults nodded, before Naruto jumped through, and the portal closed, before turning into a wall.

Everyone looked at the ordinary wall, before Naruto and Guilmon showed up on a screen. Oddly enough, Rumiko was the first to see them, and looked at the screen full force.

-Digital World-

Naruto was helping the others out of the craters they made. They were all unconscious, aside from him and Guilmon. "Looks like I forgot that first timers aren't used to the portal, huh Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded. "Looks like it." The first to wake up was Rika, and then Renamon soon afterwards. "Where are we?" Renamon questioned.

Naruto looked at them both, and then around the area, before closing his eyes. He then pointed in a single direction. "We're a bit farther out than I wanted, I'll admit. But the same village I was planning to get us close to is that direction. It's not far, and filled with Chuchidarumon."

"Chuchidarumon?" Rika questioned.

"Yeah, they tend to stick to this area. It's called the Valley of Forgotten Data, I think." Naruto opened his eyes. "Basically, when something is deleted in the Real World, and it's data is not absorbed, it comes here and forms a Chuchidarumon, or just plain data packets that travel the area like tumbleweeds in a desert."

Just then several pink balls started going around the ground. "Like those?"

Naruto looked at them. "Yup, that's the Data Packets." Naruto then paused for a moment, as if thinking about saying something.

Rika noticed this, as well. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just... those Data packets tend to make excellent food in here. I was remembering the time I actually thought I was eating Ramen when I went for one of those."

Rika sighed. "You and your ramen."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Naruto defended.

Rika shook her head. "I'm not. It is good, but I don't think anyone could eat as much Ramen as you and _not _get sick. That one time with Hinata was likely a fluke. What's more is, even though Jeri was Hinata, I found that she can't eat Ramen like she did then. I know, I tried."

Naruto hummed for a moment. "Well, we'll wait for everyone to wake up. In the meantime, I'll see if Calumon is anywhere near here."

"Wouldn't he be with Zhuqiaomon by now?" Renamon questioned.

"Normally, yes. But remember who we're talking about. Calumon, childish as he is, is extremely crafty. It's possible he managed to escape, and is now hiding, or just outright playing with some of the Digimon." Naruto shrugged. "There's no guarantee that Zhuqiaomon has Calumon in his grasp yet. Still, if we head for Zhuqiaomon, we'll find him him eventually."

Rika nodded, and looked around. "Wait, shouldn't there be at least one more hole?"

Naruto tapped his head. "Wind Master here. I can soften the blow by adding Wind Chakra to my feet. Making a Fuuton: Rasengan on the soles of my foot only helped out with my Wind Chakra control."

Rika then pulled out a small golden stick. "By the way, thanks for the Staff. I really like it, and it seems to fit me."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I based it off of Sakuyamon's." She then extended it to full size. "Since you've got that part down, here's a little something you might not know about it yet. The thing doubles as a flashlight."

"Didn't try that."

"Note that it's the size of the average glow stick when shrunk." Naruto pointed out. "Channel any kind of chakra to it, and it will grow to full size. But Channel Lightning Chakra to it... you've got your own personal Glow Stick."

The others groaned, though Leomon just got up, and helped Jeri up. "Alright, everyone, listen up." Everyone looked at him. "This is the Digital World, and the rules here are actually slightly different than what you're used to."

"What rules?" Henry questioned.

"Well, for one, our bodies are turned into Data." Naruto pointed out, surprising everyone else. "The next thing is how things are down here." Naruto simply floated upwards a bit. "Around here, I have more control over the wind than I do back home. And that's saying something, since I've spooked a few people by opening and closing doors, cabinets, and the like. The reason for this is quite simple. This place is mind over matter, in a sense."

"So, our thoughts help us more here than actually applying physics?" Kazu asked. Everyone blinked at that.

"That can't be right." Kenta argued.

"Actually, he's right." Naruto admitted. "Kazu, that's a really good way of putting it."

"So that means that if we have to go under water, we don't have to worry about drowning, as long as we think we're just floating around?" Kazu asked.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "That would be right."

"Then why teach us to walk on water?" Kenta questioned.

"It's to learn control." Henry asked. "and by the way, you still owe us an explanation, _Naruto Uzumaki_."

"I know, I know. I'll explain it on the way. Come on. We can keep going for a week before having to eat or drink. Ryou goes 2 weeks before having to eat, drink or sleep. Physical limits don't always apply here, as long as your thoughts and Heart believe in it."

Everyone nodded, and Naruto turned to the village nearby. "Alright, let's move. I'll explain the layout of the Digital World that I know of on the way. And by the way: we're walking, not running, sprinting, or flying." Naruto was already on the ground by this point. "While I was hoping this didn't happen, I was prepared in case it did."

They walked off towards the nearest village.

00000x00000

Sorry about the late update. I was going through seasons 1 and 2 of Digimon. Still haven't finished Season 2. I'm on Season 2 episode 26 as I post this.

Once again, I'm sorry.

Anyway, how will the Digital World Arc play out? Will the appearance of MegiGallantmon change things? Or is there something else about Hazard Digivolution that would make it complicated?

And what will happen when Rika finds Ryou after getting drawn into the portal? Or will she even go into it?

Find out, NEXT TIME!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, since I finished watching Adventures 02 I decided to return to this.

Anyway, to begin with this I went through the Digimon Tamers episodes to get a basis on the arc.

I've got a pretty good idea of where to start, so don't worry.

**Chapter 11**

Our heroes were walking through a bunch of stone towers that looked similar to antennae. A bunch of Old Data Balls came their way, so Naruto spoke. "Don't worry, they're not dangerous. Not yet, anyway."

Naruto just looked into the distance, completely relaxed. The others were wierded out by this stance of his, even Rika, who knew it was only him keeping an eye on his Wind Pressure Tracking. He always has it active while he's awake. Just then, points of the rocks had started going darker, and losing color. It was then Naruto tensed up slightly, and looked towards the tops of the rocks.

"What just happened?" Henry asked.

"Day changed to night, but that's not what has my attention." Naruto pointed out. Rika also knew what it was.

"Champion level?" she asked.

"About right." Naruto said. "Fire element."

"I can feel that." she retorted. "but that's about all I can get."

Naruto smirked, finally recognizing the signature. "Meramon, get down here!"

Just then, a flaming man, a Meramon, jumped over the rocks. "Ah, Takato. You're back. I thought it was someone else."

Naruto nodded. "Figured as much. Anything new in the area?"

"Not really. Just a monkey Digimon coming out of the air."

Naruto stared into Meramon's eyes. "Did this monkey have a small, white and blue digimon? About In-training level in usual strength?" Naruto made a small picture appear. It was Calumon. "The small one looks like this?"

Meramon looked at it, and shook his head. "No, he didn't. But he did look peeved." Meramon looked up. "He came from the sky, probably the real world. Like you used to. Why did something happen?"

Naruto nodded. "in a nutshell, the Monkey is an Ultimate level Digimon. The one we're looking for is Calumon. The Monkey is Makuramon. Makuramon took Calumon from the real world, and we need to get Calumon out of the Digital World as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the closer both worlds come to complete destruction."

Meramon nodded. "You want me to keep a look out for him? If this Makuramon took him, then it's likely he lost him in the transfer, and Calumon got stuck."

"How long ago was this?" Rika asked.

Meramon looked at her. "A couple weeks ago, actually. If I see Calumon, I'll send him on his way to the Chuchidarumon Village."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the info, Meramon. I appreciate it."

"If the situation is as bad as you say it is, then I think your face says it all."

Naruto looked at the others. "Let's move out, guys. As long as you don't think about it, we won't need to eat and sleeping is only really needed every few days." They all looked skeptical, but nodded all the same.

Henry looked at Naruto. "How do you know his information is accurate?"

Naruto looked at Henry. "Meramon doesn't lie. Especially not _that one_. He's far more trustworthy than, say, Kazu before my training."

"You really call _that_ training?" Kazu questioned. "You nearly tortured us!"

"You needed the wake up call." Naruto admitted. A pink stream hit the ground nearby, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes at it.

Kenta spoke before Naruto could. "What's that? A data stream?"

"Yeah, it is. In the Digital World, those Data Streams are like long range teleporters. Sad thing is, you don't program them. They take you up, and spit you out in seemingly random places. Be careful of them. If you're not careful, you'll land in another sector. If you do, keep looking around for Calumon. At this point, if you fall into one and I can't sense you, you're on your own. Rika, also know that I can't access Sage Mode here, so Namikaze is out." Naruto then unsealed both Ayvuir Blades. "I really hope I don't run into anything that would cause me to use these, but I really need to test out my style with them."

"I don't sense Calumon, or the Barrier around him." Rika said. "He may not be in this sector anymore."

Naruto nodded. "He's not anywhere close by, but the Chuchidarumon Village is not that close either, for some reason. It's farther than I remember."

The other looked at him and sweatdropped. "What? Something interfering with your senses?"

Naruto looked out, on guard. "Jump to the top!" Naruto then jumped onto the rocks, and quickly scaled the side before stopping on top. Rika, Henry, and Kazu did the same, as did Hinata. Kenta was a little slower, but he did the moment he heard a stampede. The group watched as a bunch of Digimon stampeded past. Henry scanned them. "Jagamon. Ultimate level. Usually travel in herds. That's what you were worried about?"

"Not a blonde moment, Henry. I could have destroyed them outright, but that's not why we're here." Naruto pointed out. "We're here to find Calumon, not destroy every Digimon we come across."

The Holodisplay disappeared, and Henry looked at Naruto. "Why don't you just go Mega on them?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not sure it's a good idea. The Hazard is a volatile power. It's a lot harder to control in the Digital World. Using Hazard Digivolution is best left as a last resort."

"At least you're not as reckless as before." Henry pointed out.

As the stampede passed them, Meramon just looked at them, before looking at Naruto, who shook his head. Meramon didn't act, knowing that Naruto had a point. There was no surviving the stampede.

Naruto looked out, before seeing a large ball of fire heading up. He narrowed his eyes, and looked at Meramon, before pointing towards the location of the fire. Meramon looked at it, and then at Naruto, nodding his head, understanding the message.

Naruto sighed. "What is it?" Jeri questioned.

"That was Calumon's entrance point. My senses reach that far. He's not there. He's given them the slip. Now, neither of us know where he is. That helps us slightly."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Then Jeri realized it. "They don't know where he is now. We have more time to find him before they do."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's move out. Our first mark is the Chuchidarumon Village. It's the closest village at this point."

It was a while of walking, until a Data stream starting chasing them. "Shit. Run!" Naruto shouted. "The slightest touch and you'll get sucked in! There's strength in numbers, keep moving!" They all started running, noticing the color and brightness returned as they were. Kazu and Kenta were losing their stamina quickly, and Kenta tripped. Rika cursed inwardly. She decided to go after them, as did Renamon.

Naruto saw this. "Of all the times... Rika! Take care of those two! Find my Chakra source and head towards it! The Digital World doesn't eliminate or change the signature!"

"Right!" Rika responded, before the four them got caught in it.

The Data stream then veered away from them. Naruto watched it intently, before closing his eyes. "She's outside of my range. The Chuchidarumon village is much closer now." He then opened his eyes. "That's what it was. The Data Stream... it was looking for something, and started messing with my senses to get it... fuck." He pulled out his Digivice. "Fox. Fox, can you hear me?"

_Yeah, I can hear you. I can't sense you, though._

"Are there any Digimon near you?"

_Yeah. They have more power than 3 Ultimates, but not exactly the level of MegiGallantmon. It seems... weakened over time._

Naruto smiled a bit. "Alright, I know where you are. Are Kazu and Kenta with you?"

_Yeah, they're out cold, though. I swear somethings wrong with them._

"Alright, those two are Mega level. Jijimon and Babamon. They're friendly, just hope that a storm doesn't come in while you're there. They tend to fight each other with a broom and Jijimon's Claw of Doom. Never too dangerous, but it grates on _my_ nerves. Just know that the two are married."

_Roger that. They can't be as bad as Kazu and Kenta._

"Try to bear their idiocy for now. They can be annoying, but please... if something happened to them, it would be my fault, and I don't think I can resurrect them."

_I'll try, but no promises._

"Alright, if you get caught in a storm in that area, just head into one of the houses, and pray that Jijimon and Babamon are _not_ in it. When the storm passes, then leave. Jijimon is bearable. Babamon? Not so much. If you see a Data stream, make sure Kazu and Kenta go through it with you."

_Noted. Fox out._

"Saurian out." Naruto put up his Digivice. "Lets get moving. The Chuchidarumon village isn't far."

"You keep saying that, but you never give a time frame." Terriermon complained.

Naruto pointed out. "See those hills in the distance?" Everyone looked and saw them. "That's the village."

This confused everyone. "How did we miss that?" Leomon questioned.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go." Naruto said, walking off.

The others had the same thought, minus Guilmon. _'He's crazy.'_

Naruto knew this thought was coming, so he spoke. "I know." Guilmon looked at him, and nodded. "And he's proud of it."

Henry and Jeri sighed. "Yeah... That's Naruto alright. Only he would be proud to be crazy." Henry said, shaking his head, before following him.

"Couldn't have him any other way."

Elsewhere, Rika was dealing with Babamon and Jijimon, silently thanking Naruto for the warning.

Kazu and Kenta had also gone crazy trying to get Jijimon and Babamon to be their partners, but... it wasn't working.

And Rika's headache was growing by the minute.

Back with Naruto, a motorcycle was starting the charge them, and they scattered, before the motorcycle turned around. Naruto, Henry and Jeri were alert, and ready for a fight. As the motorcycle turned, he found a small Digimon near the handlebars. As if time slowed down, Naruto memorized the Digimon there, before it charged again, time back to normal.

"Separate! It'll chase one pair!"

"Right!" Guilmon and Takato went one direction, Leomon and Jeri in another, Henry and Terriermon a third. The Motorcycle followed Takato.

As he was coming to a building, he jumped forward, seeing a point open, and a Chuchidarumon look through. "Hey kid. Look out!" He landed above the hole, and jumped back, while Guilmon just went to the side. Leomon grabbed the kid before it was ran over, and the bike went through the hut, and deleted a Chuchidarumon, before riding off.

After the bike left, a bunch of Chuchidarumon started to gather around them. "Thank you for saving one of our young. Please, stay a while. You must be hungry from your travels."

Naruto looked at the others, who shrugged. "Why not? Maybe Rika can find her way here."

Meanwhile, Rika was trying not to kill Kazu and Kenta for reverting back to their stupid ways.

Back in the village, Naruto and his group were getting an explanation. Jeri found a hammock and started sleeping in it, somehow tired after eating so much.

"So, the MetalKoromon was being possessed by the Motorcycle, not being worthy of riding it?" Naruto questioned.

"It would seem so. That's all we really know. Still, for you to bring others here, there must be a good reason." The elder stated. "Mind letting an old Mon in on the loop?"

Naruto then began to explain the situation he was in. "So that's why we're here."

"Well, he hasn't shown up here. I ran into Calumon once, but it was a long time ago. It is said he managed to get into the real world, somehow. It was about a week after he left our fair village, and before we knew of you." The elder admitted. "So, I'll know if he comes by, that he should be careful, and I should tell him as well."

There were a few tremors. Naruto looked at Henry, and then Jeri, who woke up fast. "He's back."

They all went outside, and saw the bike coming back. "Guilmon, get the Metalkoromon off that thing. Gargomon, Leomon, make sure the Chuchidarumon are out of the way." Naruto said, earning nods for all of them.

"Digimodify!" Henry held up his Digivice, as it beeped. "Digivolution activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

Gargomon aimed at the bike. "Gargo laser!" he fired, trying to confuse him, not succeeding in the slightest. Guilmon charged the bike, avoiding the shots from Gargomon, before jumping, and landing on the bike, sending Metalkoromon flying into Naruto's hands. Guilmon was starting to lose control, but used what he learned from controlling the hazard to lead it out of the village before jumping off, sending it into a sprawl and into a gorge. They walked to the side, and saw it was filled with boiling lava.

Henry just scratched his head. "You know, somehow, I saw this coming the moment you tried fighting the damn thing."

"Even the lava?" Naruto asked.

"Well... yeah, I did. Though I pictured the lava being a Deep purple, not a regular color." Henry admitted.

Naruto looked back to the village, before Rika and the others hit his range. He quickly turned, before they vanished. _'Damn. She enters my range, and heads right back out? And with the direction, I'd say she went into a Data Stream. They all did."_

He looked at the others. "Rika. Probably another Data Stream." They looked at him and shook their head.

"It's a wonder why you're not worried about your girlfriend." Jeri pointed out.

"She's too much like me." Naruto explained.

"And that right there is cause for worry." Henry retorted.

"And that's also why I'm not worried for her." Naruto spoke, evenly. "She's cunning. She has the mind of a fox, a fox partner, Sakura's memories and reserves, not to mention she's like me when it comes to thought process. I'm not worried, because whatever crazy shit she gets into, she can get herself out with ease."

The Digimon and Tamers, sans Naruto, sweatdropped at that. They didn't question it, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Just then, the bike came back out, but with a rider, which Naruto recognized on the spot. He was ready to draw Ayvuir Chaos and Ayvuir Order, his hands on the snakeskin grips. The rider looked at them over his shoulder, and drove off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the rider, knowing who it was at a single glance. He didn't relax one bit until the biker left eyesight. He sighed. "We're safe... for now."

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Beelzemon. More specifically: _Sasuke Uchiha_." Naruto said, with distaste in his mouth.

They both looked in that direction and gulped. "Not good. Sasuke with the power of a Mega Digimon?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "He'll be after us. He's likely just attained that level, and is off to try out his newfound power. He's not stupid. He'll be after me soon. When he does... don't interfere. I'll be his first target, being his biggest threat."

The other two didn't argue, knowing he had a point. After all:

He was the only one to achieve Mega Level.

Though Naruto knew it was more personal than anything. Jeri was the only one with an inkling of that being the reason, aside from Naruto who knew it as fact.

-with Rika-

Rika, Renamon, Kenta and Kazu were looking around in what seemed to be a clock based area. Rika looked around. "I really think this place could be called Clock Town." She mused.

Kazu and Kenta looked at her. Surprised she made a joke. "What? You think we're in Termina?" Kazu asked.

"Nah, it's probably all the clock related items in the area."

Rika then turned her head. _'No... please. Not him. Anyone but _him!_"_ her face registered anger, shock, and the like. She just walked off, trying to shake off the feeling of who it was. She tried to focus on something. Anything to get her mind off of _him_. The ticking in the area was starting to drive her insane.

_'And not the good kind.'_ She thought.

"_Those two are not helping matters, either."_ Renamon pointed out.

"_No kidding. The only reason they aren't dead yet is because I have to protect them. If I don't, Naruto gets the heat, and I don't want to cause him more trouble than I have to."_ Rika replied.

"_Why not focus on your father?"_

Rika would have replied, before they found he source of the ticking sound, in which Kazu just went up and touched the second hand, which didn't seem to move. He didn't heed the warning supplied by a nearby Digimon. Rika, instead, scanned them. "Clockmon, Champion level. Hagurumon Rookie level. Figures." She looked at them both. "I take it something bad is about to happen?"

The two of them nodded slightly. A bird left the clock twice. Not even a second later, there was a small scale earthquake, before all the gears in the area stopped turning.

Rika ignored the two Digimon's explanation, and focused on the incoming Digimon. "Heads up! Ultimate level incoming!"

A giant Dragon Digimon came from under the ground, and appeared nearby. Rika scanned it. "Megadramon. Virus Dragon Digimon. Attacks are Parry force and Darkside attack." She smirked. "Good, looks like I can burn off some steam."

The nearby Digimon looked at her as if she was crazy. "Kazu, Kenta. If you say anything to even slightly anger me now, let's just say that the moment I get done with this thing, I'm coming after _you_."

Kazu gulped. "How do you know you can beat that thing?"

"You doubt my chances?" Rika questioned.

"Uh..."

"If so, get me angrier." Rika looked ahead at the Megadramon. "It'll help my chances."

Kazu looked as if he was debating something. "Alright fine. I saw you and Takato in Area 1, you in a dress, both sleeping. DON'T KILL ME!"

Rika's eye twitched. _'That idiot.'_

"Rika... That would be..."

"Renamon, don't interfere." Rika was on the warpath. Renamon heard the edge in her voice. She knew it was better if she did as asked, and nodded. Rika then released a lot of chakra, making a Blue aura around her. Renamon's eyes widened, before Rika completely vanished, before the Megadramon was sent flying, Rika in the air, looking like she just kicked the poor guy.

Renamon glanced slightly at Kazu as Rika landed. "Kazu... if she has any left over anger, it will be directed at you. I have a feeling that you just signed your own death warrant."

"Blame Takato. He knew!" Kazu retorted.

Rika launched a barrage of punches and kicks, never once getting hit, blurring out of the way of each attack that Megadramon threw at her.

"Desolation Claw!" A Cyberdramon hit the Megadramon. Rika looked at the newcomer and bristled. "Back off, Cyberdramon. Unless you want to be the target of my rage."

"Still, as feisty as ever, eh?" A male voice that just shot Rika's rage through the roof.

"You..." Rika glared full force at Ryou, before looking at the Megadramon. "You're lucky that something else here has my attention, you bastard. Otherwise, you'd be nothing more than a stain on the ground within 20 seconds." She then blurred, before coming down towards Megadramon from the sky. Her right fist pulled back, and on fire. "FLAMING LOTUS STRIKE!" The punch landed on Megadramon's head, causing an instant deletion of the thing, she then turned on the newcomer.

The man was Ryou Akiyama. "Wow, Wildcat. You been working out, or something?"

Rika did not speak. Her eyes were filled with Rage. "You are the last one I want to look at. Get lost. Before I change my mind about sparing you."

"Someone's a little ticked." Ryou pointed out. "Need a hug?"

Rika didn't answer with words. She immediately hit Ryou in the stomach, causing him to double over, before being sent flying into a pillar. "I don't take hugs from bastards like you." Her voice was filled with Malice. Cyberdramon attacked Rika.

At least he would have, had he not been kicked by Rika, who didn't even look at the Ultimate. Rika instantly felt a lot better. She smiled a bit. "Naruto, I owe you one."

Unfortunately, Ryou heard this one. "Naruto? As in, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You don't talk about my boyfriend like that." Rika spat out.

Ryou grimaced. "Look... I know Naruto."

"Yeah, you talked with him _here_. I know."

"No, not like that. I haven't seen him here. I last saw him... on a bridge. You're too young for him." Ryou got out, before coughing.

Rika was sent into shock by this news, before her eyes narrowed. "Prove it. What bridge? Where was it? And how did you leave him?"

"Unfinished. Name, I don't know. I died that day. Wave Country. Reborn. I hope he's still alive."

"Cause of your first death?"

"Raikiri."

"Show me your bloodline. If you can."

Ryou, charged chakra into the Digivice. Cyberdramon launched a bunch of Water Needles out into a nearby column. Rika's eyes widened, knowing _exactly_ what it was. "The Water Needle Jutsu... That was only able to be used by..." She turned on Ryou. "Haku?"

"You know who I was?"

"Of course I know Haku! I know more about Naruto than anyone else here!" then an idea hit her. "What did you tell him in the forest? Something that he would likely take to heart."

"My views on True strength." Ryou said. "I've been on my own for so long, so I have no one at the moment. I cannot reach true strength without someone precious to me. Not while I cannot face my only friend at the moment."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Naruto was reborn. Would you believe that?"

Ryou was a little surprised. "And so was I... Where is he now?"

Rika pulled out her Digivice. "Saurian, can you hear me? This is Fox."

_Saurian here. What's up?_

"Found Ryou. Main emotion is not anger."

_Oh good. What is it right now?_

"Confusion. You remember Haku?"

_How could I forget? Major point in my last life. I thought you knew that._

"Well... He's saying they're one and the same. Showed me the Sensatsu Suishou... and he channeled it through a Cyberdramon." Rika explained. "Can we actually channel Jutsu through our Digimon?"

_Huh. That's a thought that never crossed my mind._ There was a pause. _Wait a minute... Did you just say that Ryou is _HAKU_?!_

"Uh... yeah, why?"

_I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FAMILIAR ABOUT HIM!_ Rika had to clean out her ear with her pinky.

"And you didn't ask, why?"

Silence. "You didn't want to push your luck, did you?"

_Actually, I knew too many people to be sure which one. Sorry._

"That... was just weird. Anyway, we're in a place I'm willing to call clock town."

_Alright. Activate the compass and go North Northwest, 18* from the central clock... which should be the source of ticking._

"Stopped the ticking." Rika said.

_Was it you or Kazu?_

"Kazu."

A pause._ Did you take care of whatever came?_

"That reminds me. How come you didn't tell me that Kazu saw us in Area 1 after I shocked you to your core?"

_He told you that, didn't he?_

"You did know!"

_Not until after school the next day. I would've preferred you being in the Digital World, with a high level Digimon in the area if he ever told you, or if I told you. You'd be on the warpath if you found out, and that alone would get you able to take down an ultimate with rage to spare._

"You're right, I had more rage. But now it's more confusion than anything. I'll get you back on that, though."

_It'll have to wait. Sasuke's back. And he's a Mega level. He's likely testing his limits right now so be careful if you see him. He's a Beelzemon at the moment. Save your rage for when he shows again._

"What if I have to Digivolve Renamon?"

_You're an Uzumaki by blood, Rika. Your rage can only be harmful to others if you let it. Guilmon hasn't gone through a Dark Digivolution because of one simple fact: I may not be an Uzumaki by blood anymore, but I still have the soul of one. Rage only increases the amount of Chakra an Uzumaki can use. Jinchuuriki or not, rage is a Chakra booster. Its in your blood._

Rika sighed. "I hope you're right on that."

_Believe it or not, I tried it once. I went up against Growlmon then, but I beat him out._

Rika nodded. "Thanks for the update on that. Fox Out."

The link cut. Rika looked at Ryou in contempt. "You're off the hook for now, but Naruto is _my_ boyfriend. Understand? No flirting, or else."

After the silent nod, things progressed a lot more smoothly than expected.

-That night-

Kazu and Kenta continually praised Ryou before Kazu started with insults towards Rika saying Ryou is a lot better than she is.

This caused Rika to bristle. "You better watch it, Dog breath." she growled. "The only reason you're alive right now is because of Takato. If not for him telling me to make sure you're in one piece when he sees you again, you'd already be dead."

Kazu paled at that and shut up immediately. Ryou sent her a silent thanks, which she ignored. She got up and started walking off. "Anyway, I'm out of here."

"Do you know what it is you're getting into, Rika?" Ryou questioned. "Even though Naruto beat me as Haku, it doesn't mean this place is any less dangerous."

"You'd be better off watching those two than me. I can barely stand them as it is. If I stick around any longer, I'd snap and kill someone. Most likely Target: Kazu." Rika said, looking at Renamon. "Let's go. We'll leave them to the Wannabe hero."

Ryou looked down slightly, but had a small smile on his face. _'Naruto, you lucky bastard. You got a girl willing to suffer for you. I'm proud you found someone like her.'_

"If you see him before I do, let him know I'm proud of him. For everything he's done. Everything he tried to do. He's the pinnacle of peace and prosperity in the afterlife. People are actually praised after saying they were saved by him. Even though those that truly knew him in the afterlife were few while I was there, what I did find out was enough to convince me. For that, he has made me more proud than anyone would admit."

Kazu and Kenta's jaws dropped. Rika simply nodded. "Just keep an eye on the dweeb patrol... and _no staring at my ass!_" Ryou turned away quickly. Rika inwardly smirked, knowing she caught him without even looking.

Renamon and Rika just continued to walk off, unfazed by anything the boys behind her said. They just kept walking for who knows how long.

Kazu and Kenta just went fanboy over Ryou, before needles hit the back of their knees, causing them to groan in pain. They were instantly on guard, before they were hit in a pressure point out of their blind spot and were knocked out.

Cyberdramon just growled. "I hear ya, boy. Those two _are_ annoying." More growls. "At least they don't go fanboy over you. What's more is, it seems like Takato Matsuki is Naruto Uzumaki. An old friend, I guess. No wonder he was so familiar to me." More growls. "I can live with that."

-2 days later-

Kazu, Kenta and Ryou were walking through an old Cartoon like village. The two were only really quiet, because Ryou had asked them to be.

They were coming up to Naruto, Jeri, Henry and their Digimon. Kazu and Kenta noticed them and ran up to them, while Ryou and Cyberdramon held back a bit.

After the incessant bickering and praise from Kazu and Kenta, Naruto looked at Ryou. "Is it true?"

Ryou looked at Naruto's eyes. Calculating, analyzing. "If we had met differently, we could have been friends. My words in the dome."

"I didn't want to kill you. Not after what I found out about your past then." Naruto replied, Ryou nodded. Naruto then held out a hand. "Should we test that theory now?"

Ryou grabbed the hand, and they shook. "It seems we already have, eh Naruto?"

Naruto simply smiled. Then a thought crossed his mind. "What did Rika do to you?"

"Chakra enhanced punch to my stomach. I'm not sure how much Chakra she has, but I don't want to push my luck and say she doesn't have much."

"She's an Uzumaki by blood. It's natural. Plus, she's basically the champion of my old friend Sakura. You remember her, right?"

"Pink hair, red dress?" Ryou asked.

"The very same."

"You two ever get together?"

"Nope. We were more like siblings."

Ryou nodded. "And Sasuke?"

"Went Rogue. Sakura punched his head right off his shoulders." a pause. "I weakened him, but it would've ended up with both of us dead. How Sakura managed to stay out of both of our senses is beyond me."

"I am sorry. After he took that strike for you..."

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry about it. The teme's been reincarnated as well. Just one problem. The poor guy is now a Mega Level Digimon. A Demon Lord, no less."

"Lucemon? He was a bit prideful, as was his clan."

"Nope. Beelzemon. He craved power far too much. He was a Glutton for it." Ryou nodded.

"That figures. Anyway, what's with you dating the Wild cat? She seemed a little defensive when I spoke to her."

"She kind of hates you. As to why, I never asked, but I think it's because you wounded her pride." Naruto shrugged, before noticing something. "Speaking of which, why isn't she with you guys?"

Ryou looked at Kazu. Naruto caught the stare, and groaned. "Figures. Let me guess, he went fanboy over you, didn't he?"

"Went as far as insulting her indirectly. The only thing keeping her from killing him was you. She left us to our devices. Judging by the direction she went, I'd say she'd be in one of the forests by now."

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded. "She has the mind of a fox. The forest would be a good place for her. Always was for me."

"Once again, you're not worried about her?" Henry questioned. "I'm starting to wonder if you actually care about her."

Naruto smirked at Henry. "Unless she encounters a mega, I wouldn't be worried. Beelzemon will come for me first. He'll leave her alone. Besides..." His face went "Tenzou". "I don't want her to see what happens when I do confront him."

"What do you plan to do to him?" Jeri asked. "I mean, it must be bad if you don't want her to see it."

Naruto put his hands on both blades on his back. "These... I might have to use them on him. I may not be able to stop him _without_ them. With MegiGallantmon off limits for the time being, either I have to find a new way to go Mega to counter him, or I need to use these."

"Shouldn't we ask him about our mission?" Jeri asked.

"Mission?" Ryou's interest was piqued. "What mission would that be?"

"I told you about Calumon, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Well, the Devas managed to capture him, and bring him here. We have to find and get him out of here. By here, I mean the Digital World."

"Damn. Sorry, I haven't seen him. I think I'd know if I did." Ryou admitted.

That was the point a bunch of squawking was heard, shocking everyone but Ryou and Naruto. "Damn Scarecrows." Naruto said, his voice more annoyed than anything.

"Tell me about it."

"What are they?" Jeri asked. "I've never seen Digimon like them before."

"They're no threat." Naruto said. "At least not physically. The only harm they really cause is to one's sanity when they pop up. They don't talk much, either." Leomon, hearing this backs down, as does Guilmon. "They're little more than an annoyance, really."

"You weren't even phased by that?" Kenta asked, surprised.

"There's isn't much that _can_ phase me. I mean, in this life, or my last life, not much could shock me to the core."

"I know one thing that could have." Kazu admitted.

"That reminds me." Naruto said, holding up a finger. Kazu then went flying into the side of a building. "I could've sworn I told you NOT to tell Rika THAT!" Naruto was glaring at Kazu.

"She had a Megadramon and said that anything that could anger her would help her beat it. Well, I just took a shot at it."

"That's not the point!" Naruto said. "Now she's gonna have MY head for not telling her!"

This exchange brought confusion to the others, aside from Kenta, who was there when it was said. "Wait, you mean that actually happened?" He asked, before the glare turned on him.

"And if you mention it to _anyone_ your ass is grass."

Naruto's body was then covered with Ice, aside from the head. "Cool your jets, dude. You really need it."

Naruto, noticing the pun, had to hold back a snicker. He failed. "I didn't think you could make a joke, Haku."

"That's just the Ryou side of me." Ryou admitted. "Anyway, we should get moving. I don't think Calumon is in this area."

"Actually, I think it's getting late. We should probably rest up before continuing." Naruto said.

Ryou thought for a moment, and nodded. "Good point. The castle is nearby. We can make use of it."

Naruto looked at everyone, who were only slightly surprised that Ryou agreed. They all looked at each other, and nodded. It wasn't long until they reached it, and walked up to the bedrooms. Day changed to night on the way, and they were actually getting into the beds, aside from Naruto, who was sitting against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, legs in a lotus. Ryou just looked at him and went to bed. Everyone said goodnight, even Naruto, who seemed like he wasn't paying attention.

Jeri was still up after a few hours. "Naruto, I know you can hear me. What's on your mind?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "A lot, actually."

"Want to talk about it?" Jeri asked.

"Not much can be helped about it. One point is my mother and father in this life."

"You feel like accepting them is really betraying your parents as Naruto, don't you?"

Naruto shook his head, before looking out the window. "That's not the problem. Minato and Kushina are fine with them. No, I'm more worried about their safety than anything else."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel something bad is going to happen. Real soon. Whether we want it to or not."

"D-reaper?" Jeri asked.

"I hope not." Naruto admitted. "But something tells me that fate is about to fuck me over again, and D-reaper will come after this rescue mission is over."

"Gut feeling?"

"Unfortunately."

"I see. You think the D-Reaper would be able to inhabit a body?" Jeri asked.

"If it can, it'll take the most emotional person it can find at the time." He paused for a moment. "I have a feeling I'll have to face off with Beelzemon, and take him out. I'm also worried about Guilmon because of that."

"Why? He can control the Hazard, Right?"

"Not here. It's harder to control the Hazard here, because it's much more rampant here in the Digital World. Since it's tied into my Chakra, similar to a Chakra Element, it's a lot easier for me to control, but if something happens, I think I might have to go all out. If something goes wrong... Guilmon might turn into a Megidramon."

"Don't you mean, MegiGallantmon?"

"No, Megidramon is a Dark Dragon Digimon. If Guilmon ever turns into that, then I might have to go insane just to bring him back."

Jeri sighed, knowing what it was that was bothering him about it. "You think you might not be able to revert him back, don't you?"

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't have to, as he knew that Jeri knew the truth of the matter. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

Naruto knew that line, and the moment he heard it come from Jeri's mouth, a smile tugged at his lips. "I really needed that. Thanks, Jeri."

Just then, they both heard clanking noises, thus waking up Kenta, who put on his glasses. A Knightmon walked past the door. "Kenta, go back to sleep. It's only Knightmon. He walks the halls at night, looking for a fight. Still, he operates under one true rule: You don't fuck with me, I don't fuck with you. As long as you don't provoke him, he won't attack you... or decapitate you. Those scarecrows back there, though, are another story."

Kenta looked at him, and nodded, knowing he knew what he was talking about. Naruto and Jeri waited for him to go back to sleep before continuing their conversation.

"So, what else is bothering you?"

"Our kids for one. I checked on a few of them some time ago using the Fire Scryer. Our Second daughter is the Hachikage."

"What is it, a family business, now?" Jeri joked.

"I wish. It would make things a lot easier, ne?"

Jeri giggled. "Yeah... Naruto, I know why you like Rika so much, but I don't see why you actually love her. You mind explaining that?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds. "She's like me. Far more than I'd like to admit. If you weren't Hinata reincarnated, then I wouldn't be saying this to you. I'm an Uzumaki at heart and she's an Uzumaki by blood. She understands me, and I understand her. I understand her far more than I understood you. I know what she feels, if her actions towards Ryou after he was revealed to be Haku are any indication, and I know I feel the same way. This isn't a Brother Sister relationship we have, Hinata. I wanted Sakura, but she ended up going for Lee. I ended up considering her a sister because of that, not because she was a sister to me all the time, but because I wanted to keep close to her. I went for you because Sakura was taken, she was happy, and I didn't want you to be sad. The person I considered more of a sister than a wife."

"I... I think I get it. You want to be around her to have what you couldn't as Naruto. Right?" Jeri asked, earning a nod. "Why? Why does she have anything to do with what you didn't have?"

Naruto sighed. "It's... complicated. If I had to choose between you, Hinata, Sakura, and Rika, and I had to pick one, who do you think it would be?"

"As Hinata, I'd say it would be me. But as Jeri... I think you'd rather be with Rika than any of us."

Naruto smiled a bit. "You know me too well, Hinata."

Jeri sighed. "You're right, and that's how I know I can't grab your heart again. Rika already has it. And unless she gives it up, I'll never be with you as a wife."

Naruto nodded, sadly. "How's Henry as a boyfriend?"

"He's... strange. If I had to be honest, he is sort of like Shikamaru, so I'm not surprised that the two are one and the same. The only real difference between the two is Shikamaru was extremely lazy, while Henry is more cautious, but willing to do what is needed."

"Does he actually make you happen?"

"Henry?" She asked, earning a nod. "Well, no. Only you did that. Then again, as a Shinobi, it was always hard to be happy about anything. You know that."

Naruto nodded. "I figured as much. But does he make you feel safe? Would he hurt you unintentionally? I'm asking this as your friend, Hinata. You know how I am with friends."

After a pause, she nodded. "Yes. Maybe he can make me as happy as you did."

"Only time will tell. Until then, we have to see what we can do. And always remember what happened as a Shinobi. We may not be registered under a village anymore, but we will always be a Ninja. It's who we are. And I especially plan to make use of that when we get back and out of danger."

"Quick question." Jeri stated. "What do you plan to do if D-Reaper absorbs all of Hypnos?"

"Already thought of. Heck, I've been doing it for the past few months. All of Hypnos's records, files, basically their entire system has been duplicated and added into Area 4. Guilmon and I are the only ones that have been there... aside from Calumon, but we all know that he doesn't ever think on what he's doing."

"True... but how come you haven't let the others in on Area 4? I mean, surely you'd show Rika."

Naruto shook his head. "The only ones that know how to get to Area 4 is myself and Guilmon. Calumon does it on his own, and usually on accident, or so I've been told. He's never there when I am."

Jeri shook her head. "Yeah, that sounds like him." Then a thought occurred to her. "Did you bring Ramen?"

"Sealed for the Mission Complete. We all get out of this alive, whether the D-Reaper is released or not, it's a Mission Complete. Right now, we have to get Calumon, and sadly, Rika is already in another area. I wouldn't be able to pick her up even if I was on this side of a staircase and she was right on the other side, until I went up or down to the level she was at."

"You're more worried about her than you let on."

"I'm more worried about something else regarding her, but not necessarily her."

"Like?"

"Two Digimon. Lilithmon and Beelzemon. Lilithmon is Ino, and Beelzemon is Sasuke. Picture what would happen if the two ever teamed up?"

"The same if you and Rika teamed up." Jeri suggested. "Seriously, Sasuke may have been a bastard, when it came down to it, you and he were the perfect team. Complete opposites. However, and this is when you were a kid as Naruto, one of you was bad enough for the village. Some were scared of our children going insane like you did. They always thought one of you was bad enough as a kid. But two? That would just create mass chaos."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Naruto retorted.

"It isn't... when you consider that Rika and you are _too much_ alike. If the two of you were working together, I'd picture what happened when you and Anko were paired up for something regarding mass elimination of a Rogue Ninja camp, or even a bandit camp. You remember _those_, right?"

Naruto smiled at the memory. "How could I forget? She's the only one that had a sadistic streak as long as my pranking streak. Sakura still beat her out as a love interest, though. Rika is a combination of me and Sakura. She's the best person for me, no matter what others say."

"She doesn't have any Anko in her?" Jeri asked, eyebrow raised.

"No... unless she's dealing with Kazu, but that's only because he's an annoyance to her." Naruto then looked at Ryou. "I know you're up, Ryou."

"Thought you'd be too busy talking to notice."

Naruto shrugged while still sitting. Ryou continued as he rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, who all has been reincarnated? I think I should know, since I know you know."

"Well, you obviously figured out that Henry is Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a lazy genius. Best way to describe him, too. Kazu is Kiba Inuzuka. I call him Dog-breath for a reason. If you know anything about the Inuzuka Clan, you'd figure it out quickly. Jeri is Hinata, someone who, at the time we met, was shy and insecure, but had a crush on me. Sasuke, I already told you was a Beelzemon. Not a good thing, considering his personal grudge against me. He still hasn't learned a thing about precious people."

Ryou nodded. "You told me about Rika being Sakura's champion, but the way you said it, she isn't Sakura reincarnated."

Naruto shook his head. "She isn't. Anyway, Kakashi is actually Yamaki Mitsuo. He's the head of Hypnos. Ino Yamanaka is actually a Lilithmon, but her death was never confirmed. She was probably just turned into a Digimon, and became a Lilithmon afterwards. I don't rightly know."

"What about Kenta?"

Jeri, Naruto and Ryou looked at the sleeping boy. "Haven't figure out if he is or not." Naruto admitted, before looking at Jeri. "Have you?"

"Not a clue."

Ryou tapped his chin a few times. "See if he can wield something similar to the Kiba Blades. He gives off the same aura as Raiga Kurosaki when I first met him."

"Thinking he'll draw on the memories of a past life through instinct?" Naruto asked.

"Worth a shot. I did just that after a while, before I realized what was going on with me, and tried to get it all under control. I still have my bloodline, though. It was a lot easier to learn this time around."

Naruto nodded. "It's easy relearning something you've already mastered, isn't it?"

"Immensely." Ryou admitted. "Though I think I'll have to stay away from Rika for a while. I know there wasn't a lot of what she could do with that one punch she landed on me."

"Yeah, she'd kill you if she had the chance. But... for you to be Haku is more confusing for her than anything else, so right now, she has to figure out what it is she'd be working with while around you. After all, you did manage to beat an Uzumaki in a card game. That in itself is hard to pull off, and you wounded her pride because of it."

"That figures. Oh well, guess I can't do much about it. Any way, you can get her to forget about it?"

Naruto shrugged. "She's too wild and free to forget it, and with the news about her father, she's beginning to open up more about her past. I mean, she might even wear a dress if he asked, from what I can gather. She broke down completely when she saw the state that he was in. It was right away Vikaralamon tore through the city. He ruined half the entire Shinjuku district, and was on his way towards the Odaiba district."

"Ouch. What, did he get hit by a Boar Bog?"

"Fusion Ball, apparently. I recognized the residual energy, as it was also on Guilmon, and he was hit by a Fusion ball that I cut with a Wind Jutsu." Naruto pointed.

"That's even worse. Let her know I'm sorry for what I've done to her already, and that I'm likely to do in the future. Sometimes, I just don't know when to stop, and I fear I might do something stupid in front of her. I can't say much on the matter, because I have no idea what it would be, or where it will happen, not to mention when. Regardless, I know it will happen sooner or later, but I will apologize in advance."

Naruto nodded. "I'll pass on the message."

-Area 3 Observation-

Takehiro was watching what was going on with the tamers. No one else was in the area, but was completely caught off guard with the conversation between Jeri and his son. Even more so when Kenta woke up, and Naruto's description of Knightmon. Ryou waking up, and everything else from there.

"I still wonder what he meant by a MetalGarurumon trying to blow his head off once." he mused.

-with Naruto-

"By the way, Naruto. What did you mean when you said you almost got your head blown off by Matt's MetalGarurumon?" Jeri asked.

Naruto tensed at that. "I forgot about that. As we are now, you probably wouldn't remember it when we wake, and it's something that Rika will want to know as well, so I'll let you all know after this whole mess is taken care of. That also means D-Reaper when, not if, it comes. That much, I promise you. But I'll give you a brief detail of it. I ended up there, falling through the sky, and landed on his back as he was in a bad mood. He launched a few missiles, some nearly hit my head, but barely missed. I managed to calm him down, and we talked. That's the jist of it. If you want the full story, you'll have to wait for later."

Jeri nodded, her curiosity sated. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Night Jeri."

Naruto knew that Ryou fell back down and was out of it instantly. _'Sleep tight, Haku. Of all people, you deserve it. Those lessons from Zabuza were truly a godsend weren't they?'_

Naruto then closed his eyes as he started to meditate. Sage mode or not, Naruto's awareness is always maxed out while he was meditating. Beelzemon wasn't anywhere near him, and Rika wasn't either. That meant he was safe for the time being.

That didn't mean his guard was down.

00000X00000

Chapter end!

I know some of you want to know what really happened between Naruto and MetalGarurumon, but that won't be coming out for a while. As I had Naruto say in this chapter, he will speak of it when the Danger is over, and D-Reaper is gone.

Next chapter: I gave a spoiler to someone via a PM with the details on a certain Character Death. That spoiler will make it's appearance next chapter. You know who you are, but in case you diddn't read it, it was already sent the day before I post this chapter.

Until next time!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG! ALL HAIL RIKA!

**Rika:** Hell yeah! In your face, Konan!

**Konan sticks her tongue out at Rika.** Meanie. And Areolus, remember what happened last time you dissed me?

**AG000:** I didn't diss you. Rika did. If you want to take it out on someone... Head out back. MegiGallantmon is out there. He's been waiting for me to finish this chapter, so I can fight him. Why don't you do it instead?

**Konan:** Hmph. **She walks out and explosions are heard for 30 minutes.**

**Rika:** Isn't that overkill?

**AG000:** I'd be more worried if MegiGallantmon dies from this than Konan. You don't get me into positions like she did and _not_ be able to handle someone like MegiGallantmon.


	12. Chapter 12

…

**Chapter 12**

The tamers, sans Rika, and their Digimon partners were standing in front of a staircase. Ryou spoke up. "For those of you who don't know, these stairs lead to another plane of the Digital World."

Naruto then used his Digivice to make a map appear in front of them. There was a red dot flashing. "See the red dot? That's where we are right now. Third floor, apparently."

"Wait, can you find Rika with that?"

Naruto hummed. "Haven't tried that, but it's sort of useless at the moment. I know Rika. She and Renamon are safe for the time being. Beelzemon won't be going after her until I'm gone, or we meet up again. Besides, she knows how to annoy the hell out of Sasuke almost as well as I do."

None of them could refute that except Ryou. Ryou didn't exactly know how Rika knew of Naruto's life. Naruto also caught this thought. "And Haku, she knows because she has seen my memories as Naruto. The first 18 years are my own. Anything beyond that is from Sakura." This caused Ryou to nod.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Kazu said, pumping a fist in the air. They all followed Ryou down a level.

-wasteland-

The moment Naruto reached the next level, something familiar hit his senses and he stopped cold. "Naruto?" Jeri asked, knowing the face he had on was that of shock and realization. Naruto quickly turned his head over towards a bunch of mountains. "The little bugger managed to escape this far?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, but Henry figured it out first. "You mean..."

Naruto simply nodded. Jeri then activated her Byakugan. "I see him." She pointed in the same direction that Naruto looked. Then Naruto's face deadpanned. "Of course."

"You sensing something I'm not?" Ryou asked.

Jeri simply sighed. "It's to be expected. Remember he's much more playful than you were."

"Far more childish, too." Naruto admitted. He then turned his head slightly. "Figures. Makuramon is here too. Not to mention an Ultimate level Dragon. Let's move out." Everyone started to run towards where Jeri and Naruto had found Calumon, as a bright light appeared. Naruto instantly recognized it for what it was. "Shit. He just put the Light Digivolution into a marking! Pick up the pace!" They all sped up. Kenta was the slowest, but still managed to keep up.

Before they could reach the light, Cyberdramon stopped. "Cyberdramon what are you..." Jeri started.

"He senses a powerful Digimon." Ryou cut her off. "He always gets like this and has to fight. I don't even exist to him when he gets like this."

"Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon shot a blast from his claws hitting the dragon.

Makuramon spoke at that point. "Looks like someone's trying to pick a fight with you, Majiramon. I'll just get out of your way while you reformat him." Makuramon then jumped off the giant Dragon, and looked at the children, knowing that 3 of them were there when he took the Catalyst. He instantly realized why they were here.

As Cyberdramon attacked Majiramon, Naruto jumped before landing in front of one Makuramon. "You know how much of a fool Zhuqiaomon is for taking Calumon?" He questioned, his tone flat.

"You dare insult the Sovereign?!" Makuramon was ready to attack, but Naruto grabbed both arms.

"If the boot fits, wear it. He doesn't realize that what he wants to beat out is coming after him _because_ of Digivolution! The Light of Digivolution would only make things worse!"

"And what would you know?!"

"More than you apparently!" Naruto retorted. "I know what the true face of Chaos is. I know what it is _truly_ after. Digivolution is merely something that Chaos would destroy if given the chance. As long as the Catalyst is in the Real World, the Digital world would be safer! Chaos would not be pushing out of the bonds that bind it so much! _The catalyst is what it wants!_"

Makuramon saw what he was saying, but didn't believe Naruto for a second. "Chaos would destroy _all_ Digimon!"

"The reason for that is because Chaos is D-Reaper! D-Reaper is a program. Said program deletes anything that exceeds their natural memory space. Digivolution is a way to do just that. If not for Digivolution, Chaos would not be after Digimon in the first place! And D-Reaper already _knows_ this. By taking the Catalyst here, you only hastened your own doom! You made it even worse when you kidnapped a friend." Right then, Majiramon was deleted, and Makuramon had gotten away. Naruto had also opened his senses, and found the 3 Cherrymon, but Calumon had disappeared during the fight. "Dammit! I lost him!"

Naruto then saw Cyberdramon shrink down to normal form. Everyone looked around. "So..."

"I lost him during the fight. I know where he was last, but there wasn't a Data stream anywhere near here." Naruto said, looking at the others. They walked to a small gorge, but Cyberdramon had run off after Makuramon. Ryou apologized to Naruto, and ran off after him. Naruto watched as Ryou ran off after Cyberdramon. Naruto looked down the gorge. "This was his last known location, but for him to go far enough to escape my senses means he fell down here, and into another Plane."

"So, we just follow him down the chasm?" Kenta asked. "Are you insane?"

Naruto sent a deadpanned look at him. "Yes, I am. And by the way, we're not going down that way. There's no guarantee that we'll end up next to him. Heck it's even possible for us to be separated through this as well."

-meanwhile in the Real World-

Yamaki was sitting on a couch, a bunch of technical equipment in front of him.

"Dinner's almost ready. You mind clearing off the table, Mister Boss man?" A female voice, presumably Riley's, asked.

He then made room, knowing that he should eat. He made enough room for her. As they both sat down to eat at the coffee table, Riley spoke. "You know, Yamaki, I don't see why you're not doing anything. I mean, it isn't like you."

"I've been doing more than you think, Riley." Yamaki pointed out. "Still, I was taking a break for a bit."

"Why? Before your so called Epiphany, all you ever really cared about what your duty as the leader of Hypnos. Then you suddenly ask me out, and it gets even weirder from then on. I'm a little curious. What did you discover?"

Yamaki sighed. "It's not something you'd likely believe, but I actually trust in those kids. Specifically, Takato."

"Is it because of him being Reincarnated?"

"Not only that, but because I was too." Yamaki said, earning surprise from Riley. "To think I was his superior in our past lives would be laughable, I'll admit. However, all the weird things that's been happening with me is because of that."

"Even if I did believe that, how can you be sure?"

"Because I've seen what he can do. And I found out exactly why he's doing what he is. He may not want to, but he knows he has to. The places have changed, our bodies have changed, but our minds and souls have not. Several things point to it being the truth, and Obito is one of them." Yamaki admitted. "I'm actually glad he's here. But something else is amiss. Something big is coming, and I don't know what it is."

Riley thought about it and nodded. "I guess that makes more sense. By the way, did you see what happened when Obito addressed the press about what was going on?"

"How could I not?" Yamaki replied, remembering the press conference on the news.

-Flashback-

_Obito stood in front of a podium, a headband with the Digimon symbol over his forehead. "Alright, I know you have questions regarding the Giant Pig known as a Digimon, so I'm here to answer them, and any others that I can. Note I will only take one question at a time, so do not rush me."_

_Everyone raised their hands, microphones, and audio recorders. Obito point to one in a further row. "What measures are the government making for this?"_

"_They're currently trying to reactivate the organization that had failed the moment the pig attacked. Next question. You."_

"_Why are they trying to reactivate it? Didn't they screw up?"_

"_Hypnos never truly screwed up. The moment the Giant Pig a different Organization knows as Vikaralamon appeared, I, as liaison, let them know that we would not be able to keep this one out of the public eye. Vikaralamon is too big to hide, and too powerful to defeat quickly."_

"_Why would hide something this big?"_

"_To prevent the mass chaos that we knew would ensue. There were several cover ups on both sides, usually one covers up the other."_

"_Are you saying that you aren't from Hypnos?"_

_Obito nodded. "I am not a part of Hypnos, but rather of a much more variant organization."_

"_What is the name of this Organization? And is it government funded?"_

"_To the first one, we have no official name. As for the Government, no, they have not known about us at all. We do what we do because we must. Not because we want to, but because we're the only ones that can. We did not get paid for it either, until the leader of Hypnos had talked our leader into working as Field agents in case they failed at stopping a Digimon from crossover."_

_"How big is this organization?"_

"_Not large. At the moment, there are 8, including myself."_

"_Are you the leader?" Another one asked._

"_No, I am not."_

"_Then shouldn't your leader be here to discuss this?"_

"_I'm afraid our leader along with most of the others, are currently trying to get someone else out of trouble, which was the reason Vikaralamon attacked in the first place. You see, Vikaralamon was a diversion to acquire someone. That someone is what the leader and 5 others are currently trying to get out of trouble. All of which are members."_

"_Who are these people?"_

"_I am not at liberty to say. The majority of our Organization is more on personal terms. We each have to do so, and we have found our own reasons to continue."_

"_Are you for, or against the government?"_

"_We have no affiliation with the Japanese Government, but we neither support nor are we against them. As long as they don't mess with us, with don't care what they do."_

"_Where is your Organization based?"_

"_We have no true base. We meet in out of the way places, mostly. There are times when members meet in plain sight. Most of us live plain lives. Others keep what they can do a secret. Most of us prefer to stay out of the spotlight. If you were some of them, you would too."_

"_Where do you get funding for your Organization?"_

"_Our funding is nonexistent. We have been at this before Hypnos found us, and we did just fine on our own. We both operate under our own codes and regulations. We work alongside each other, but rarely get along."_

"_What is your leader searching for?"_

"_Classified to the Tamers. Aside from us, only the previous leader of Hypnos knows what it is we're looking for right now."_

"_Maybe your leader is just hiding from the press."_

_Obito simply chuckled at the comment. "If he heard you say that, he'd probably go off on you. He doesn't run from a threat. He runs _to_ the threats. He is no coward, and would actually be in my position right now if he could. Sadly, he is too busy at the moment to do anything like this. However, while he's out, I'm basically in charge of dealing with the press."_

"_Do you think the Government can actually get Hypnos working once more?" One of the females asked._

"_No. They will not be able to without either Yamaki, the leader when they shut it down, or Namikaze, the Leader of the Tamers."_

"_Why those two specifically?"_

"_Because Namikaze has hacked into Hypnos several times. All of the data Hypnos has is also backed up on Namikaze's personal server. Without Yamaki in the actual Hypnos building to access it, there is no way the government can access any of the files."_

"_A government agency was hacked into?"_

"_Mind you, Namikaze has been out of the public's eye for years already. Even the Government hasn't been able to keep an eye on him, much less find out who he truly is. Seeing as Namikaze is only a codename used for instances such as this, there is no way for the government to track him down. Without Yamaki, who knows the Encryption codes, or Namikaze, who set them in the first place at Yamaki's request, no other government official can access those files."_

_One of them got a little bold with the next one. "Who is Namikaze? And why doesn't he appear on any police records?"_

"_Most news stations call him the Toad Sage. Others call him a figment of your imagination. That man is also a master of disguise and deception. The main reason is, he doesn't give out his trust easily. It's hard to earn his trust, but those of our Organization have it. We know not to betray his trust, because of his past. And no I will not explain, because it isn't my story to explain."_

"_From what I gather, the Toad Sage is a character in a game. A mere show, that isn't anywhere near as popular as Digimon. Why is that?"_

"_Because, unlike a poser, he's the real deal. He's the real Toad Sage. That is who he really is. We have our reasons to keep on the silent side, and that's our business. Until Vikaralamon, we've been keeping it to ourselves, mostly."_

"_What do all members have in common?"_

"_Elaborate, please."_

"_Something to determine that they are one of these Tamers. What is it that makes them unique? Can anyone join?"_

"_No, not just anyone can join. You must be chosen. We are more like warriors of Fate. We were... drafted, in a sense. We have no choice but to do this. There are 2 major indicators of who we are. One is our Headband." he pointed to the headband. "This headband was modeled after what we do. Some of you may recognize it. If not, ask around. The other is more of a silent requirement. Each member, has a special quality. That special quality makes them outcasts, usually. For us, that's just fine. Our recruiter has appeared on News Reports before. He's the one that has the greatest connection with determining who is to get involved, and who doesn't. He knows where to look, and how to determine who. Even I don't understand how he knows, but he does, and he has not been wrong so far. All those in the Organization knows the recruiter on a more personal level. Even Namikaze."_

"_What makes you all different from others?"_

"_This is the last question I shall answer. And I will not answer through words, but rather, by my leave." Obito jumped out, and disappeared into a vortex using his Sharingan Eyes. There was a voice coming from everywhere, and nowhere. "That is all I have to say. Until next time."_

-Flashback end-

"Yeah, that was a definite scream. Stealing all of Hypnos's files and encrypting them. That won't stop the Government, who has hackers on that level of skill." Riley admitted with a chuckle.

"No. There's a reason they can't. Takato is the most unpredictable being I know." Yamaki pointed out. "There are things he can do that no one else can. And he's right. He doesn't use a back door through software. He does so through hardware only."

"Do you know where his server is, then?"

"I only have a few ideas. A place no one else can get to is the most likely. I've read every report he sent to the Hypnos systems over the time he's been gone. For him to do so much in such a short time would normally be impossible. He's even improved Yuggoth. He had been using it after those Two Devas came through at once, but hasn't even given me the upgrade to our own. His was flawless, whereas mine wasn't. I don't doubt his capabilities. He's given me enough reasons to trust him."

Riley sighed before nodding. "I think you're putting too much faith in a kid."

Yamaki motioned her to his laptop, before he opened up a file. It showed a clip of Naruto using Ayvuir Chaos in a wasteland. Area 4, to be exact. She watched it intently. "This was not edited. No normal kid could do that. He's given me plenty of reasons to trust that he knows what he's doing, and at the moment, he's got more pull than I do."

"From the news reports, the Tamer Organization is more reliable than Hypnos was."

"However, without their leader in the area, they make no alliances. I had to consult with him directly to do so. Without Takato present, there is no way they will align with anyone else."

"I gather that much. Still, why haven't you gone to help out at Hypnos?" Riley inquired. "It's strange that you haven't even bothered to help them bring it back online."

"I wanted to see them take responsibility for what they did." Yamaki admitted. "As to why, it's really simple. They don't have what they need to get everything online. Even if they could get things working, it'll shut down to moment it turns on. A little guarantee. Without the Decryption code that only I can figure out, or Takato doing so himself, there is nothing that can be done about it."

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize it?"

Yamaki hummed before looking out the window. "I'd say they'd finally get something running in about an hour or so. Then it'll shut down."

Yamaki just then got a call, which he sighed before answering. "Yamaki here."

"_We've only gotten the system to start up, and found one program on it. They're going to activate the Juggernaut, and I know it's a bad idea."_

Yamaki sweatdropped. "Anything else to know?"

"_No, but I think you should get here quickly."_

Yamaki smirked, prompting a raised eyebrow from Riley. "I'm feeling generous right now." he hung up, and turned to Riley. "We're heading to Hypnos."

"I thought you said you weren't going to go back." Riley said.

"That was before they were going to activate Juggernaut." Yamaki stated, with a small frown.

"You're kidding me."

_'He left that one alone for a reason.'_ Yamaki thought. _'He's baiting them. Figures.'_

He walked towards the door, and looked at Riley. "You coming?"

Riley smiled a bit, and nodded, before they both left for the building.

-Hypnos HQ-

Several scientists were trying to shut down Juggernaut, with no success/ It didn't take long for Yamaki and Riley to come through the door.

The man in charge growled. "You set this up, didn't you?"

Yamaki looked around. "Seems like you made quite the mistake here."

"The mistake is your program." The man growled.

"No, the mistake was using the program without the stabilizer used by the Tamer Organization. Without the Stabilizer, which only Namikaze and myself know of, there is only one way to shut down Juggernaut. Move aside, and let us handle this."

Riley and Yamaki went to a pair of consoles. "Alright Riley, let's do this."

"Right."

"Shut down resonators 2 and 4."

After a bit of typing, she responded. "Done."

"Terminate Juggernaut."

A bit more typing. "Confirmed. Juggernaut terminated." Just then, the other screens went black.

Yamaki looked at Riley, who was smirking at him. Then her look turned thoughtful. "Why do you think he left Juggernaut open, but not the stabilizer?"

"They knew of Juggernaut in the first place." He looked at the others. "Namikaze baited you with it. He knew you would activate it. Without the Stabilizer, which _he_ designed, it would have been completely unstable. He only left Juggernaut out, so you would realize your own mistakes. And that's exactly what I was waiting for. You have no idea how Hypnos is run. None of you know the tech here as well as I do. I knew you'd screw _something_ up."

The man growled. "Yamaki, shouldn't we get Tally here? We'll need to find a way to keep an eye on the Tamers."

"The Tamers have their own way to do things, but at the very least, we can help them get back. There's just one thing stopping us from helping." Yamaki looked at the man that was previously in charge.

-before all that happened, with the Tamers-

Naruto and his group were standing near where he had a clone set a flag with their insignia on it. Funny fact: That flag was gone. Guilmon smelled something. "I smell Calumon."

Naruto nodded. "Calumon, Rika, and... Kyuubimon." They all looked at him. "Where are they?"

Naruto and Guilmon pointed in the same direction. "They're coming this way." Guilmon said. "We should wait for them here. It'll only put us in a worse shape if we run to her." Naruto pointed out.

Everyone nodded, before Kyuubimon hit their line of sight. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he saw Rika. She stopped right in front of them. She got off, Calumon falling off her back. Calumon was instantly asleep.

"How could he sleep at a time like this?" Kazu asked.

"Leave the poor guy alone. He's been chased by Makuramon and Majiramon for who knows how long." Naruto said. "He needs the rest."

Just as Naruto was about to open a portal, something powerful hit his senses. And he knew who it was. He also knew there was no way he could get everyone through the portal in time. He then turned to hear the Behemoth with Beelzemon riding it. He drew both Ayvuir Chaos and Ayvuir order.

"What are you..." Henry started, before the sound hit his ears. "No way."

"I can't open a portal when he's in the area. It's better for me and Sasuke to fight here in the Digital World." Beelzemon parked his bike right in front of them and glared at Naruto. "You'll die here, dobe. And your friends shall follow."

"Digimodify!" Rika shouted. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Kyuubimon Digivolve to...Taomon!"

"Talisman Spell!" A shield appeared around everyone else. Naruto and Beelzemon were outside of it, however.

"Knock him dead, Naruto." Rika told him.

Naruto pointed his swords at Beelzemon. "You have one chance to leave. Otherwise, you will not be alive much longer."

"Tough talk coming from a Dead last idiot." Beelzemon retorted, before a storm picked up. "Fuck this. I didn't sign up for a Sandstorm! We'll fight later." he got on his bike, and rode up the cliff and out of the area. Taomon still held the shield up, and Naruto actually had to fight the winds. They had gone out of his control.

A Cat-like Digimon appeared in front of them. "Foolish mortals. You shall die here and now." he let out a massive roar. "Howl of the Heavens!"

The shield was cracked before shattering, causing everyone to be blown away, before Taomon could remake the barrier. Henry, Terriermon and Naruto were not inside of it, however, and got hit by a Data stream before they could get their bearings.

The cat Digimon, which Jeri had identified as Caturamon, grabbed Calumon as he was flying, and then fled, as the winds still blew, and before Taomon could ready another shield. It wasn't long before the storm stopped, and there was n sign of Calumon or Caturamon. Rika cursed at that, before sinking to her knees. Jeri tried to comfort her, but Rika pushed her back a bit. "It's my fault he wasn't in that one! I couldn't give Taomon the energy needed fast enough! Now I can't sense him..." Tears were brimming from Rika's eyes.

No one had ever thought she could have done that. It wasn't long before another wind went over her and she disappeared. Taomon was still there, as was everyone else.

"Rika too?" Jeri said, almost surprised.

"Great, our two best sensors and they're both gone." Kenta groaned. "Now what?"

"We have to stick together as much as possible. We're all going back at once." Jeri said. "We just have to make sure that we don't lose any more members, and now we _know_ Zhuqiaomon has Calumon. We know where to go now."

"Uh, just one problem." Kazu started. "We don't even know where this Zhuqiaomon is. How can we even find him?"

"You got any ideas, Kazu? If not, shut up." Jeri snapped.

"You need to lighten up, Jeri."

"I know, Leomon. But Takato has always been a friend to all outcasts. He was my first friend."

"Mine too." Kazu added.

"I thought I was your first friend." Kenta pointed out.

"Nah, you're my first _brother_, Kenta." Kazu replied. "You weren't a friend to begin with. You were a brother from the get go."

"Cut the chit chat. We'll keep moving." Jeri said.

"Who put you in charge?" Kenta retorted.

"Right now, I'm the only one that has a Digimon partner and is present. Rika was taken by something. Who did it, I don't know. Kazu's too arrogant. Kenta can't do much right now, either. Until Rika finds her way back, we'll have to keep moving."

"Jeri has a point. She'll likely head for the highest Chakra source, or even follow our link to get back." Renamon pointed out. "I say we follow her. We don't have to worry about Takato, Rika or Henry. Henry has Terriermon, Naruto has 2 toys of mass destruction, and Rika has something I doubt any of you have seen. There aren't many Megas around here, anyway. Or would you rather I remind Rika of what you said before she faced off with Megadramon?" She looked at Kazu, who immediately agreed with Jeri leading them. "It's settled then. Until we find one of them, Jeri is in Charge."

They walked off, before some of them were sucked into the ground. The rest soon followed.

-with Rika-

Rika found herself floating in what seemed to be Eternal Darkness. "Where am I?"

"A Dark Realm." A female voice she knew stated. She turned her body to the voice and found Lilithmon there. "Mine, to be specific. So, what's wrong?"

"I... I was useless." She clenched her fists. "I couldn't stop Naruto from getting sucked into the _fucking data stream_!"

Rumiko was watching this, and covered her mouth with a gasp when she heard that. "If that's not bad enough, then wait until you hear all of the other idiotic mistakes I've made SINCE I GOT HERE!"

Lilithmon flicked her forehead, which stopped her ranting. "Are you finished?" Rika nodded, sadly. "Good. Now I can tell you how much of an idiot you're being right now."

Rika looked at her in surprise. "When has Naruto ever worried about one's mistakes?"

"Never but..."

"When has he made mistakes?"

"Weekly but..."

"How often does he let them affect himself or others?"

"Never." Rika was beginning to see where this was going.

"Do you think he's going to care that you weren't fast enough to make a barrier?"

"No... No, he wouldn't care."

"Then what would he do?"

"He... He'd just smile and laugh it off. As if it were an everyday occurrence." Rika said, before looking at Lilithmon, who was smiling at her. She had to admit it was kind of creepy.

"Now, if you really want him to be there for you, you have to remember one thing."

"Be myself. No matter what tries to stop me." Rika smirked. "Thanks Ino. I owe you one."

"You owe me 2. But if you manage to help get that Beelzemon over to the good side, I'd call us even."

Rika nodded, before realizing something. "How do I get out of here?"

"That's simple. Focus on your partner. It'll take you straight to her. And smack Naruto one for me, will ya? He used something from my family after swearing he wouldn't!"

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Rika retorted, before flashing out, to find herself in a forest, the others nearby.

"Rika!" Renamon said, noticing her first. "What happened?"

Rika looked at the others. "I could ask the same thing to everyone else here. After all, I think that would be a more interesting story than mine."

The others looked at them both. "Good. You're okay. What happened?" Jeri asked.

"I was a wreck when I was taken up. You could say that Lust got me back on my feet and in the air." Rika replied. Renamon realized what happened then. "And how did she do that?" the fox questioned.

"Long story short, I was being an idiot. She snapped me out of it. Shall we get going?" Rika asked the others who were relieved at her appearance. They all nodded. "You're leading, Rika." Jeri, Kazu and Kenta all said simultaneously.

Rika sighed. "Figured you'd say that." Rika looked out, and quietly spoke. "Mom, I hope you didn't see that. But if you did, then know that I needed that more than they know."

Rumiko did in fact hear that sentence, though none of the others, aside from Renamon, did.

-with Rumiko-

"Rika... I know I shouldn't have let you go, but... you're right. You do need this. If only you could see your father."

A message popped up on the monitor nearby. She looked at it.

Hypnos is back up and running. The first to read this let the Matsuki family know. If they can send a message to Takato, We're working on a way to get them out of there in case the portal fails.

Rumiko smiled at that. "Don't worry, Rika. We'll get you out of there as soon as possible." She then ran out the door to find the Matsuki Family.

-with Rika's group-

Rika and the group, encountered another Digimon. What's more is, Rika didn't even recognize this one, which was slightly worrying in itself. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She questioned, her hand holding a small golden stick. Jeri was the only one that noticed the stick.

"You've got a Digivice, do you not?" The Digimon said.

Jeri started to scan it. "Lobomon. Champion level. Attacks are Light Slash and Howling laser."

"I know every Digimon in our Real World. It could be that this one is from another Quadrant." Rika said.

"And you'd be right on that one, Fiery Pineapple head." Lobomon jabbed at her hair.

"Diss the hair again, and you get what I used to delete a Megadramon in one hit." Rika retorted.

Lobomon raised an unseen eyebrow, but turned back to the lake. "Anyway, if you must know, I'm here to beat the Orochimon here. I heard it had enslaved a bunch of Geckomon. As to why, I don't know."

Rika thought about if for a few seconds before turning to the others. "I think we should help them out."

Jeri nodded, though Kenta was Hesitant. Kazu was oddly silent, looking straight at the Lobomon. He was literally staring at the Wolf-like Digimon. Lobomon, on the other hand, knew that Kazu was staring at him. "Orochimon!" he picked up a nearby rock, and threw it into the lake. "Get out here so we can fight!" It made a splash.

Lobomon then looked over his shoulder, both blades ready. "If you're gonna help out, the humans should step back. Orochimon..."

"Is an ultimate level. I know." Rika soon had a staff in her hand similar to Sakuyamon's., before she started spinning it around. "But I can and have handled Ultimates on my own already. And I wasn't kidding about the Megadramon. One punch is all it took for me to do that."

A giant snake-like being with 7 metal heads and one organic head came out of the lake. "I'll take the first shot. It's my fight, after all." Lobomon pointed his left arm at the giant snake.

"Howling Laser!" A laser fired from the cannon over the wrist. Kazu just watched Lobomon intently. The laser didn't even phase the giant snake, who then had a pair of of heads charge him. He dodged the first, but the second hit, and then a third one hit, knocking him into a tree. Kazu was instantly right next him. "Lobomon, are you okay?"

"Urgh... I'm fine..." he coughed a bit.

Kazu shook his head. "Rest up. We'll see what we can do."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Lobomon asked.

Kazu looked at Orochimon, who was staring at Jeri, for some reason. Then Leomon got between it and her. After a quick stare down, Orochimon backed off. Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon and Kenta went up to Lobomon. Kazu didn't even look at them as they approached, more concerned about Lobomon. "Rika, is there a village nearby?"

Rika looked at him strangely, before extending her senses. There was a lot of beings nearby. She looked in the right direction, and saw smoke running up. "Yeah. You need help carrying him?"

Kazu just picked Lobomon up, regardless of the fact that he was at least 180 pounds. Kazu didn't even show any sign of being phased by his weight. Once Lobomon was in the air, Kazu walked towards the smoke. He didn't speak a word to the others, and Lobomon was actually unconscious. Kenta was strangely worried about him, since he didn't bother to crack a single joke.

What worried Rika was the serious look on Kazu's face. It wasn't just that, either.

His eyes showed he was borderline Warpath. _'Looks like we have another snake hater in the group.'_ She thought.

When they reached a building, Kazu set Lobomon against a small concrete wall. Jeri sniffed a few times. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that smells that."

Kenta, Rika and the Digimon took a few sniffs, and walked up to the barred windows. "Kazu stuck by Lobomon's side. "It's milkshakes." He said.

"Not just any milkshakes." Jeri added. "That's... that's my family's recipe."

"And it's being mass produced." Kenta pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" A small but squeaky voice shouted at them. They all looked at the small Geckomon.

"We're looking for some help regarding our friend here." Kazu said, still next to Lobomon. "It seems to be a broken ankle, 4 cracked ribs, a fractured ulna, and a cracked Femur."

"How did you get the damage this quickly, Kazu?" Kenta inquired. "Last I checked, you weren't a doctor."

Kazu glared at Kenta. "Lobomon is a combination of one the Canine Species and a human. While the body structure is closer to that of a human, he also have some points of a wolf in him. If anyone would know about injuries with him, it would be me, a former Inuzuka Clan member."

Kenta backed up a bit seeing Kazu's glare. "Okay, okay, I'll back off."

The Geckomon walked up to the Lobomon. "So, how did he get those injuries?"

"An Orochimon in the area. You know anything about it?"

"Oh great! More trouble! As if that Andromon wasn't bad enough!"

Kazu sent a powerful glare towards the Geckomon, who stopped the moment the KI hit. Rika and Jeri were the first to notice it after Geckomon. "Wow, didn't know Kazu had it in him." Rika admitted.

"I've never seen him this angry." Kenta admitted.

"You _will_ help out. And then _we_ will _obliterate_ that fucking snake." Kazu's tone spoke wonders to Rika. She knew just how badly he wanted to kill Orochimon.

The Geckomon was about ready to cave in just by being swarmed with Kazu's KI. "Alright alright! We'll help!" He said before starting to choke on the air. It was then the pressure lifted, though Kazu was still glaring. "Well? Get some data packets and get moving!" He shouted. The Geckomon then scurried inside, and came back out with a few more data packets on a platter. Kazu put them on the damaged points, and hoped for the best. It didn't take long for the Lobomon to glow, and shrink in size a bit.

His eyes opened, and saw Kazu staring at him in worry. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Man, what did you do?"

"We used some data packets to help heal you. But I think you went down a level."

"So... I'm back to being Strabimon, huh? Damn. Looks like I'm a rookie again."

"You took on an Ultimate as a Champion?" Kazu questioned. "Are you crazy?"

"I've been told that." Strabimon admitted. "Still, Orochimon wasn't the first Ultimate I fought as a Champion."

Kazu thought for a moment, before looking at the Geckomon elder. "I've got a plan to take out that Orochimon for good. But I'll need your help."

"No way! We're not gonna fight that snake!"

"You don't have to." Kazu stated, before going into a long winded speech that drove the metaphorical stake into the Geckomon's heart. "From what I can gather, you've got enough on your hands. You're going to deliver the next batch of milkshakes, but instead of milkshakes... you'll be delivering us." Kazu looked at the others. "We'll be handling this Shinobi style."

Jeri and Rika knew what he was planning then and there. "Preemptive strike... you think it'll work?"

"It's our best shot." Kazu stated. "And I want that Orochimon dead more than Naruto hates snakes."

Rika then realized just how bad of a mood Kazu was in. _'Oh yeah. He's on the warpath already. He's just waiting for the target to show.'_

"Alright fine. What's the plan?"

"Alright, he's what we're gonna do." Kazu then explained the entirety of the plan.

-later on, on an island in the lake-

Orochimon saw the Geckomon coming. "Your milkshakes are here oh mighty one!"

"Good... Your service always pleases us." the giant snake replied.

Nobody noticed that both lids moved slightly, allowing eyes to see the giant snake.

The snake got close, but was cut short as Leomon and Renamon both came out of hiding and hit Orochimon, making the snake stumble backwards.

"You fools!" Orochimon shouted. Just then, Strabimon destroyed the first container, while Guilmon tore apart the second one.

"Power paw!" Renamon let a flaming kick and destroyed one mechanized head. Leomon stuck his beast sword in another.

"Rapid Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out 6 fully powered fireballs which hit a third, deleting that one. Leomon pulled out his sword and jumped back, causing his to be deleted.

The organic head chuckled. Rika found it eerily similar to that of Orochimaru. "What's so funny, snake?" she shouted.

"Those heads you destroyed are nothing but a simulation!" The snake hissed.

"You mean... they're fake?" Guilmon questioned. It was then all 3 heads regenerated.

Kazu started growling. "That's it." he made a single handsign. "Ninja art: Beast Mimicry." His form went more feral, more dog like. Strabimon then saw why Kazu was so pissed. He was like a dog himself.

Kazu then charged Orochimon before spinning like a drill. "Tsuuga!" Kazu hit and went through 2 heads, before coming back.

"Hey, Kazu! Can that be done with 2 people?" Strabimon asked.

Kazu looked out of the corner of his eye at him. "Yeah, why?"

"I want in." Strabimon readied his claws. Just then a light appeared in front of Kazu, who then took it, showing a White Digivice with a Light Grey ring. He then put it in the pouch in his pocket. Rika realized this meant he was a Tamer. _'Well, Naruto always did know what people were like with a glance. Figures he'd be right about Kazu being a Tamer.'_

"Kazu?"

Kazu nodded. "Let's do this, buddy!"

Strabimon nodded. "Right!" They both charged, in perfect sync, before spinning around destroying all 7 heads, since the first two regenerated.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted, landing one in the Organic head.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Raikiri!" Rika shouted, coming in after the Diamond Storm.

"8 Trigrams Air Palm" Jeri shot a hand out, dealing even more damage.

"Katon: Grand Fireball jutsu!" That was Kenta.

Orochimon screamed out in pain, before falling to the ground. Kazu and Strabimon were still airborne. "Think you can handle one more, Strabimon?"

"With pleasure!" Strabimon replied. "Light nail!" He spun around going towards the downed body.

"Gatsuuga!" Kazu shouted, spinning himself. They both made impact, and deleted the Orochimon. Strabimon absorbed the data, and Kazu's Digivice glowed, causing Strabimon to Digivolve. However, the form was not recognizable to most others. Only Kazu grinned. "So, what are you now, buddy?"

The wolf being looked at Kazu. "Check your Digivice. Maybe my data is in it."

Kazu pulled out his Digivice and whistled. "KendoGarurumon. Light Wolf Digimon. Champion level. Attacks are Lupine Laser and Howling Star. Wow, nice set."

"Wait a minute, when did you get a Digivice?" Jeri questioned.

"You didn't see the glow?" Kazu asked, as the Holodisplay shrunk to leave.

"I noticed, but barely." Rika admitted.

The Geckomon cleared his throat, earned their attention. "As thanks for defeating Orochimon we'll sing you our most beautiful song! And a 1, and a 2, and a 3..." The Geckomon started singing, but Strabimon sighed. "No matter what Quadrant you're from, the Geckomon are always horrible singers."

"Figures. But hey, at least you got something out of this." Kazu admitted.

"True. Still, how did I become your partner so quickly?" KendoGarurumon asked, before reverting back to Strabimon. "I'm curious."

Kazu thought for a moment. "I may not be the biggest on brains, but I think it's because you and I were mentally synchronized... I gotta remember that one."

Strabimon thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, that would make sense. If I knew how we did that?"

"Strabimon, you want to know just how hard it is to get the Gatsuuga down? Last time, it took me and my partner then an entire _year_ just to get ourselves in sync. Especially enough to do what we did. I may not know much about the Human mind, but I sure as hell know how the Gatsuuga works. It requires a canine partner that is at the very least human like. You've got that part. Then I have to use the Beast Mimicry making myself take on Canine features. We both have to spin quickly, and make a pair of drills, basically. But the synchronizing our minds is what keeps us from hitting the same target when there are more than one for it. It also helps us from hitting each other. It usually takes 8-17 months to pull it off successfully. Yet it only took you seeing it once, for us to get it down pat."

"You think that's why we're partners?"

Kazu grinned and held out a hand. "If it's not, then I don't know what is, nor will I care." Strabimon grabbed the hand.

"Then let's drop the subject. We're partners now."

"That we are." Kazu and Strabimon grinned at each other.

-during all this, with Naruto-

Naruto, Henry and Terriermon were falling through a light. "We've got to get out of this thing!" Henry shouted.

Naruto then thought of something. "That's it. Henry! Crack the Whip!"

"What are you talking about Takato?!" Terriermon shouted back, though Henry's eyes widened, realizing what he meant, Henry extended his arms. One towards Naruto, who grabbed it, and one towards Terriermon, who stuck out his long ear, only for it to be grabbed. He then swung, and all 3 leave the path of light, ending up underwater.

Naruto looked around, before sighing. "Henry, Terriermon, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache." Henry admitted. They both looked at Terriermon, who had his head speared through a rock. They both sweatdropped at the sight, before Naruto saw a light from above. "Henry let's go up there. See if we can find a way out of this place. We have to get to the others."

Henry then moved to get Terriermon out of the rock, and did so with Minimal effort. "Good idea. Terriermon, let's go." They all swam up and found themselves in an actual cave.

"It's an air pocket. Figures." Naruto looked up, before putting his ear to the rocky wall. "Hmm... Water on the other side... No wind currents..." he walked up the walls, and did the same to the ceiling. "Hmm... Damn. 90 yards." he fell to the ground before landing on his feet. "Well, the good thing is, Beelzemon can't reach us here. Not without an Industrial grade drill, that is."

"Bad news is, we're stuck here for who knows how long." Henry pointed out.

"Not quite. Still, I want to check something, and this is probably the only time I'd be able to." Naruto pulled something out of a Shoulder seal, that looked like a PDA. "Had this thing special ordered. Now, let's see..." he pushed a button, and the screen lit up.

"What are you checking for?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too, ya know?" Terriermon added.

"I'm checking to see if my parents said anything to us yet." Naruto said, before an Email came in. "Looks like they did."

Are you guys alright? Yamaki has the go ahead to help you guys out if you need it. Hypnos is back up and running, too.

The Parents are going to be gathering in a few days. Kenta's parents are just now realizing what's going on. When you read this, it may already be happening.

Anyway, I think you should send Yamaki an email on what you're doing, and how things are going. Kenta's Parents, Jeri's parents, and Kazu's parents are worried sick for the three of them, and even Seiko is getting worried, though she won't show it. Even your father and I are starting to worry. Please, let us know how you're doing.

Yoshie

Naruto read the message again, just to be sure he had it just right, and then checked the date. "So, it's probably already started." Naruto commented. He then typed in a message.

-Real World-

"What do you mean you can't get us there?!" Jeri's father shouted.

"Look. It's not as simple as getting a boat, and getting there." A red haired female retorted. "We don't even know how they managed to get there in the first place."

"What about my baby boy?" Kenta's mother asked, sobbing.

Yoshie put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "They'll be fine. Takato will help protect them. Nothing will stop him from doing so."

"How can you be so sure of this?" Kenta's father questioned her.

"Because I know Takato. He doesn't let his friends get hurt."

Yamaki was listening to all of their complaining, and even when Janyu began to explain his theory of the Digimon. Heck, the entire team of the Original Digimon creators, or Monster Makers as they're called, was present, except for one. Yamaki then checked his email, and found something coming in right then and there.

He looked at the others. "I think you all might want to take a look at this."

"What? More bad news?" Mrs. Shioda questioned.

Yamaki set the laptop down on a table. "Come and see for yourself." The others looked at the screen.

We're all fine. Separated, but fine. As far as I know, there are only 2 groups.

Henry, Terriermon, and myself are in one group. Everyone else is together. I'm glad I checked this thing when I did.

Might have to stay longer than we thought. We've got a mega level Digimon after us. And he's got a Grudge against me to boot. For those of you in the loop, it's Sasuke. We may have to delete him to get out of here.

Takato

Everyone read it. "Why would a Mega level be after Takato?" Mr. Kitagawa questioned.

"It said for those in the loop." Yamaki pointed out. "And I can see just how bad it's gotten. Daisy, you know anything about the Current Digimon?"

"Not much."

"I've done a little research myself." Seiko admitted. "Why?"

"Do you know what an Impmon Digivolves into when he reaches his Mega level?"

"Yes. That would be a Beelzemon. Why?"

Yamaki looked at Yoshie and Takehiro. "Looks like your son has a Beelzemon after him."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm in the loop about Sasuke. Sasuke is now an Impmon. But if Sasuke had become a Mega level, then that means..." Yamaki trailed off.

Seiko's eyes widened. "What about Rika and the others?"

"Type up a message for your children. He'll be able to get them sent around."

Janyu then looked at Yamaki. "Why was Juggernaut activated again, Yamaki?"

"It was a trap laid by Takato. He encrypted the entire Hypnos systems, _except_ for Juggernaut. Those fools tried to run it without the stabilizer, or me there. I was called in beforehand, and stopped it before it did any real damage."

Yoshie had finished with her message.

Did you have to use Order or Chaos yet?

The reply came quickly. Not yet, mom. But I might have to soon. Without MegiGallantmon, we may not have enough strength to take down Beelzemon without them.

Rumiko typed up her message next. What about that scary witch Digimon that flicked Rika's head?

The reply to that one was simple.

Huh. Rika was probably a little emotional because she couldn't help out in time. That was Lilithmon, and most likely Ino Yamanaka. Those in the loop about Sasuke would know about her, too.

Kenta's mother was next. How's my boy, Takato? Is he safe? Has he been hurt?

The response Yeah, he's fine. Henry's using the Communication part of our Digivices to talk to the others.

Janyu went up next. Henry, what's it like there?

Henry's response. Dad, it's a little dangerous here. At least, that's what we thought at first. It's surprisingly easy to get around, actually. With Takato, we've been doing just fine. Oh, and tell Rika's parents, and grandmother, she took on an Ultimate level without Renamon's help.

In short, she was pissed, and the Digimon fell in one hit. I don't know how it happened, it just did.

Mrs. Nonaka, Rika did have a message for you, though: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. We're also trying to help liberate a bunch of Geckomon with an Unknown Digimon, named Lobomon, from an Orochimon.

Also, Takato looks a little pissed off at that point. He never liked snakes.

Henry

Janyu looked at Yoshie. "Takato doesn't like snakes?"

"He outright hates them, and even told the others to stay back when a Snake Digimon came through."

"Sandiramon. I know about that one." Seiko admitted. "I was with Rika that day. He turned that one into a sword. Ayvuir Chaos, I think it was."

Yoshie nodded at that, while Kazu's mother sent one.

No one else saw it, being too worried about Naruto and his reactions to snakes. Then an email came in.

If you ask me, the way Kazu went over an Injured Lobomon, I think Kazu jut found his partner. He just doesn't know it yet.

Takato

Yamaki then typed one up himself. What of Calumon? You didn't say anything about that.

After a bit, there was a response.

Almost had him ready to go. Beelzemon was closing fast. I wouldn't have been able to open a portal in time. Ended up getting split into two groups and Calumon was taken too. As far as I know, there are 3 Devas left: Caturamon the Cat, Makuramon the Monkey, and the Rabbit, which we haven't come across. We're going to make our way to Zhuqiaomon's palace. The others are probably gong to try to get there themselves, too.

Don't worry about us. We're only going to get Calumon. Actually, the only one I'm truly worried about is if Terriermon runs his mouth to Zhuqiaomon's face. That's probably the only time I'd actually worry for these guys. The training they've been put through is enough to get them all to handle Champion level Digimon with ease.

Long story short, we're fine, Rika gets stronger when pissed, Zhuqiaomon is an idiot, Beelzemon has a grudge, I haven't used Order or Chaos yet, and no one's gone insane yet. We're all alive, and well. Terriermon might not be for much longer if he doesn't shut up, though.

Janyu sent one asking why.

He won't shut up, and it's actually annoying _me._ Something Kazu can't even do, though he can easily do so to Rika. I've still got the highest tolerance, and Terriermon might just be strangled by me or blasted by Zhuqiaomon.

Everyone sweatdropped at that. Then another Email came up. So, Hows that Ark coming along, Yamaki? We might need it.

Yamaki smirked at that. "Ark?" Yoshie asked.

Yamaki began typing. "It's something he and I have been working on secretly. The plans were finished a while back as a last Resort. Once Hypnos was started back up, and I was put in charge again, we began building said Ark. Looks like we had a good reason to do so."

10-4, Yamaki. I'll keep the PDA ready. Also, if there's no information on Lobomon, or it's Digivolution line, I wouldn't be surprised. They're rare at all times, no matter which Quadrant you're in. The North Quadrant is the only place I know you _can_ run into one. If that one turns out to be Kazu's partner, he might even be luckier than I am. Seiko Hata would know just how Lucky that would make him.

Yamaki looked at Seiko, who read what he pointed out. "He won the deed to 4 Casinos through 2- 5- and 7-card stud. He's never lost a single gambling game except for when he plays against Rika, or myself. Rumiko doesn't have the family gift of Luck, sadly."

"Mother!" Rumiko protested.

Yamaki then sent one more message. If you find anyone named Gorou Mizuno, or simply calls himself Shibumi, let him know we could use his help. The rest of his team is working with Hypnos to get you kids out of there. He disappeared, and I think he went to the Digital World. He may have never left, so it'll be up to you if you find him. Just add that as an Optional point to your mission.

Stay Frosty, Kitsune. You'll need to.

Inu

After a bit, A message came through. 10-4. Kitsune out.

Yamaki closed the laptop. And looked to the others. "I'll let you know if there are any updates. Right now, we have to finish the Ark, and have it ready for when they need it."

All the parents nodded. Yamaki then walked out of the room, and into an elevator. "We'll get them back. Don't you worry about that."

-with Takato-

Takato put up the PDA, and sealed it into his chest, right over his liver. He looked at Henry. "You ready to move out?"

Henry nodded, as did Terriermon. Naruto then pulled down his goggles, and dived in, Henry following close behind.

They swam around for a bit, before coming to a cliff. Naruto looked at it, as did Henry. "Looks like it could be a door." Henry suggested.

"Sadly, my Wind Pressure Tracking doesn't work underwater. It just doesn't work that way. It's more of a Water Version, and I can't really do much there. But you're right. It probably is."

Naruto and Henry swam up to it, before trying to pull it out. "Hey guys, let me take a whack at it." Naruto and Henry moved back a bit, while Terriermon charged straight at it.

They all went through as the door turned. Naruto just looked back at it from the other side. "Huh. It's just like Jijimon's front door. That figures."

"Jijimon?"

"Mega level. Married to Babamon. Babamon is annoying even to me. Only reason she's alive is because I respect Jijimon too much to delete her. That, and she's a Mega level. Those are tough on their own." Naruto then saw a few Otamamon. Henry scanned it. "Otamamon. Rookie level. Let's get moving. They can't really hurt us."

Naruto got down on the sea floor, and walked up to them slowly, holding out a hand. He stopped a distance away from them when he notices them shaking, ready to flee. "It's okay. We won't hurt you." He said softly. "We just want to know where to go to get out of the sea. Any help would be appreciated."

The Otamamon were hesitant. A Divermon came out from behind a rock ready to strike. "A Divermon? Good. Someone who won't run and might be able to help out."

"What do you want with the Otamamon?" The Divermon questioned, an edge in his voice.

"You're protective over them, aren't you? Okay, we're looking for our own friends. It's not likely they'd be in a place completely submerged in water like this one. Is there any place around here that could us to another world? Preferably one without water?"

The Divermon looked at Naruto quizzically. "A world without water?"

"Yeah. I don't exactly have this particular area mapped out, so I have to ask a local if there's any place the even might be like that. Whether by rumor, legend, or a proven fact. It doesn't really matter." Naruto pointed out.

The Divermon thought for a moment, and nodded. "Yes, there is a legend of something like that. As long as you don't harm the Otamamon, I will lead you to it." Naruto and Henry nodded at that.

"We had no intentions of attacking anyway. We'd sooner restrain you than delete you." Henry said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Like he said, we have no intentions of attacking. Besides, I feel like there's going to be a fight I'll need to go through real soon, so I'll need to save my strength. The less fights I get in, the better my chances of survival."

The Divermon nodded, before the Otamamon and Divermon lead them to a pipe in the area. "This may be what you're looking for. No one knows for sure where it leads. Those who go through are never really seen around here again, sadly." Divermon explained.

Naruto nodded, before Terriermon tried to go through. He then got shocked and fell back out. "Wow, that may not be at the level of a Chidori, but still that hurt." he complained, before getting back up.

"Terriermon..."

"Momentai."

Naruto looked at the pipe, gauged the reaction, and then at the Otamamon. "Do you think the Otamamon could use their bubbles to make one large bubble for us to use to get through this thing?"

Divermon looked at the Otamamon who nodded. "We can try." The Otamamon then started spraying out bubbles before they came into one, that surrounded them both, as they went up into the pipe. "Thanks for the help, Divermon! I appreciate it!"

"I'm glad you kept your word on not harming them!"

"I never go back on my word! That is my nindo, my Ninja way!" Naruto replied, before he got out of earshot.

"Did you have to do that, Takato?" Henry asked.

"Momentai, Henry." Naruto replied, grinning.

"He's got a point Henry." Terriermon grinned.

"Naruto..."

"What? You know me too well for me to _not_ do that." Naruto replied.

Henry just facepalmed. "Troublesome."

"Now there's the Shikamaru I know." Naruto grinned. The tunnel soon ended and they saw a giant bubble with more tubes. "Looks like we've got our course set. That bubble. From there we should be able to find our way around."

"Where are we?"

Naruto thought about it. "I've only really been in this area once before. And that's when I was trying to get to the Eastern Quadrant. Never really explored. But there's a library here that may have some information we could use."

Henry sighed. "Well, let's check out the library."

It didn't take them long to get to the door to the only building in the giant bubble, and they entered. It was completely dry in there, even with water above the roof and the door open. "You know, I might never get used to the fact that the laws of physics are different here."

"Laws of physics didn't really apply much to me in the first place. I'm good." Naruto retorted.

Naruto then felt something was off. "That's strange..." He then closed his eyes. "I feel..." His eyes snapped open in surprise. "Who the hell is that?" he murmured. "Come on Henry. We've got a host. It would be rude not to meet him."

"A host?"

Naruto nodded. "You up for it?"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like he'd attack us, right?"

"Nah. He's probably barely awake."

They walked up to a staircase, and went up, before watching as a bookcase moved out of the way, revealing a classroom. "Who is that?" Henry asked, surprised to see an adult here.

Naruto looked at the man. "That's why I didn't feel the Physical Energy. He's not entirely here."

He then spoke louder. "Hey! Old man, can you hear me?"

The man stirred, and looked at the three coming down the steps towards him. "Oh. It's been a while since I've seen anyone solid."

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"Well, you could say I created you." the man said.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, man. You didn't create us." he put his hand on Henry. "Henry and I are human. Am I to assume that you are too?"

"Well, the answer is yes. At least, I used to be."

"Are you talking about the fact that you're only a manifestation of Spiritual Energy right now?" Naruto asked, earning the attention of the other 3.

"You serious?" the man asked.

Naruto nodded. "So, what's your name? At least, when you're in your body."

"My name is Mizuno. I used to work with a group called the Monster makers." The man said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're Shibumi?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, that solves one problem." Naruto said. "Your help has been asked for back in the Real World, but I guess since you're here, you could probably explain a few things, like why our Digivices look like the thing hanging from your ceiling." Naruto pointed up.

"I knew I wouldn't have to point it out." Terriermon joked.

"They're Arks. Something used to transfer data." Shibumi explained. He then explained the original purpose of the Arks, or D-arks, as they were now. He also explained that even he didn't know what all they could do. Flying glowing creatures brought forth a book. "So what are these creatures?" Henry asked.

"Digignomes." Naruto said. "I may not know much about them, but I do know what they are."

"Your right on that. Well, here's the thing on them." Shibumi then explained about the Digignomes, how they came to be, and what they do. "You see, just as Humans are made up of cells, Digimon are made up of data. The digital world is a living thing, made up of Digimon and other Digital creatures. As the Digital creatures evolve, so does the Digital world."

A Digignome flew up with a blue card.

"Hey, it's a Blue card." Henry said.

"It may look like a card to you, but it's actually an algorithm. A mathematical formula."

Naruto nodded. "I know. It's just easier calling it a Blue card. Makes more sense to those that don't know the terminology, too."

Shibumi looked at him and shrugged. "Okay. Didn't see that response coming."

"Hey, can you read one that I created? If you created the algorithm in the Blue Cards, could you read an Algorithm from a different card?" Naruto pulled out a Green card, which Henry recognized.

"Let me see." Naruto put the Green Card on the desk, while Shibumi looked at it. "My god. You said you made this one?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I was trying to make it so Digimon wouldn't be considered Digimon and make it so that a program known as Juggernaut wouldn't affect our partners. I've been working on another one, myself. It's a work in progress, but not finished yet."

"I must admit, this is very impressive."

"So, what did you write the Blue Card Algorithm for?" Naruto asked.

"I created it to show others that Digimon were real. So that Digimon could evolve far beyond what they were. So they can grow on their own, and aren't just toys." Shibumi explained.

"I get it. So, in Digimon terms, you made it so they can Digivolve on their own, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's a simple way of putting it, but yes. Still, I gather that's not what you guys use them for."

"Well, not exactly. You see, the Blue Card, when put through a scanner, transforms the scanner into the Digivices, or, as I think they should be called now, D-Arks. The D-Arks are a symbol of the bond between a human, and a Digimon." Naruto took his card back, and sealed it away. "The D-Ark is something that we've mainly figured out the purposes of on our own, but here's the simple version: They scan Digimon Cards, like these," He pulled out a few Modify Cards. "and allow the Digimon partner to make use of the abilities the cards have. A good example is when an Agumon Card is scanned, a Shellmon for instance, could use Agumon's main attack: Pepper breath. The next is serving as a stabilizer for a Mental and even a spiritual link between a Digimon and a Human. The Human is called the Tamer, and the Digimon the partner. The stronger the bond between the two, the more power a Digimon has access to. Then there's a Digimon Scanner on it, though it really depends on the Digimon itself and their skill at reading Data. The next thing is a Holodisplay, if you know what I mean by that."

"What does the Holodisplay do, if I may ask?"

"Well, for one, it can be used to see a map, or any information really. You can also use it to see through the eyes of your Digimon partner, as long as the link between the two is strong. The stronger the link, the more the D-Ark can do. One thing that's always there, though we had to search for it, is they can act as a Communication device between D-Arks while in the Digital world. You have to channel a combination of Physical energy and Spiritual energy in order for that point to work in the real world, but other than that, everything else ties into the Holodisplay. It's likely that there's still more that hasn't been discovered yet."

"Well, that's a lot more than I thought they could do." Shibumi admitted. "Quite frankly I'm surprised you could figure out that much on your own."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I surprise people a lot." he then looked up at the giant Ark. "Hey, Shibumi? Is it possible to use that Ark up there for transportation?"

"Depends on where you want to go."

"Zhuqiaomon's palace. It's in the Digital World, but it's a place that I haven't been to yet."

"Hmm... well, it can get you there easily. It's just one level above this one. I'm guessing that, since you already have a map, you know about the different planes of existence here."

Naruto made the map appear. There was a flashing dot near the top of the map itself. "I've only really gone through this area once, but I ended up going to an entirely different quadrant of the Digital World. The same one seen in the show." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's a much longer story that I don't really have time for at the moment."

"I see. Well, the Ark will follow your desires, so you just really need to think on who you want to go to, whether you can see them or not. If Zhuqiaomon is in the Digital world, the Ark can take you to him. Just focus on him, and it'll take you there."

Naruto then started floating up, Henry having to be beamed up into it. Henry went in first, but Naruto stayed in place for a moment. "Thanks for the info Shibumi. I'll try to keep the Ark in one piece for you."

"No need for that, kid."

"It's Takato. Takato Matsuki. The other boy is Henry Wong. The son of your old friend Janyu Wong. I'm just a Shinobi reborn into a family of bakers in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. Look me up if you ever want to chat about programming. I could probably give you a run for your money!" Naruto then flew into the Ark, which closed off before flying out.

Shibumi felt a little strange. Nevertheless, he liked that boy. "Takato Matsuki, huh? I'll keep an eye out for you, kid. Saying you're a Shinobi reborn isn't the craziest thing I've heard. Much less done." He chuckled at that.

00000x00000

chapter complete!

Beelzemon running from the Sandstorm is a part of canon, but this time, it's for a different reason. He may have a grudge against Naruto, but he's not stupid. He won't fight in a Sandstorm with Lightning flowing about. Not against Naruto, who's very element is Wind.

Impmon said in the previous chapters: He may have a grudge, but he's not stupid. He knows there's going to be a risk. That's why he didn't fight then. It wasn't the time, nor the place.

He will still fight. The fight will be extremely different. Until Henry and Takato are in front of the palace, they are going more by Canon events, so I won't go into that point.

Yes, Suzie will become a Tamer. How and why are compliant with Canon, so that's not entering this story, either.

Till next time.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	13. Chapter 13

…

**Chapter 13**

Naruto, Henry and Terriermon landed in a rocky landscape. Makuramon and a Rabbit Digimon which Naruto knew was an Ultimate level were fighting each other, as the Ark landed in the area. It landed between a little girl and the Makuramon.

Naruto and Henry walked out, Terriermon on Henry's shoulder. "Suzie, what are you doing here?" Henry scolded.

Naruto sealed up the Ark, before looking at Makuramon, and then at the rabbit. "Are you a Deva?"

The rabbit nodded. Henry was about to tell the rabbit off, but Naruto spoke first. "Why are you trying to protect Suzie then?" That shut Henry up.

"Antylamon, you will rue the day you crossed me!"

Naruto quickly drew Ayvuir Order and swung making a Bright blue wave of energy head towards Makuramon, who dodged, not expecting that. "Makuramon, I beat Sandiramon on my own. You stand no chance. Leave now. While you still have a chance." The monkey took a few steps back, and ran off.

Naruto then looked at Antylamon, whereas a glow appeared, and Naruto facepalmed the moment he saw it go down towards Suzie, who grabbed it. "Henry, your parents are going to kill me the moment this reaches their ears." Naruto said.

"Suzie get away from..." Henry was cut off by a red beam that came from nearby. Naruto recognized the power in it. Naruto followed the beam in the distance.

"Takato, what is wrong with you?! Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Because I'm more concerned with something else. Calumon, and 2 Megas. One struck MegiGallantmon, the other is after me. He's waiting for me to show." Naruto sheathed Order, and began walking into the distance, before looking over his shoulder. "Lopmon, Terriermon, Henry, Suzie, follow me. We're going to the one that took Antylamon's power."

As they walked, Lopmon was surprised that Naruto led them straight to the gate she used to guard. "You can't go any further than this! It's forbidden!" she said.

"This is Zhuqiaomon's palace, is it not?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Then he's one reason I came here. Taking the Catalyst was the biggest mistake he could ever make."

"You know about the Catalyst?"

"I've known for months. Why do you think I kept Makuramon from finding him as long as I possibly could? To prolong the life of the Digital World. Chaos would never hesitate to take out the Catalyst if given the chance. Calumon holds the _reason_ Chaos is after Digimon. That reason, is Digivolution."

Lopmon was torn, but Suzie was confused. "Lopmon? Is something wrong?"

"No, Suzie. It's just... I don't know who to believe."

"Believe what you want, Lopmon. The fact of the matter is, I know where Chaos came from, and what it's supposed to do. Digivolution falls under what Chaos, or D-reaper, is programmed to Delete. You're Suzie's partner, whether Henry and I like it or not. You have to make a choice. Side with us, and stay with Suzie, or side with Zhuqiaomon, and give up Suzie."

Henry realized the choice. "You gave me the same choice all those months ago." Naruto nodded at that, before closing his eyes.

"_Guilmon, can you hear me?"_

"_Takato? Where are you?"_

"_Outside Zhuqiaomon's Palace. Where are you?"_

"_Uh... I think it's Wasteland Sector 45. Kazu and Kenta are on my head. Rika and Jeri are on Kyuubimon, Leomon is walking, and Strabimon is just chatting away with Leomon. Should I teleport the others to you?"_

Naruto focused on a data stream. _"No, Guilmon. A Data stream should be coming from 1200. I took over that one. Go through it. You may not have full control over the Hazard in the Digital World, but I do."_

"_Roger that, Takato. I see it coming."_

-with Rika's group-

Everyone looked at Growlmon, who was not moving away from the Data stream. "Growlmon, we've got to get away from the Data stream!" Kenta shouted.

"No. Takato sent that one. He told me so. It'll take us to him. Right outside Zhuqiaomon's palace, he says."

Rika looked at him. "It's your Telepathic link, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll trust in you."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Leomon pointed out.

"I trust Takato, Leomon. If he says it'll take us to him, then I'll trust him." Jeri said.

The Data stream ran them over, and took them up.

-With Naruto-

There was an explosion, to which, Beelzemon landed on top of the Behemoth. "Shit. Beelzemon." Naruto drew the Ayvuir Blades. "Henry, get Rapidmon and have him protect Suzie, Lopmon, and yourself. This is my fight." Naruto walked forward slowly.

"Beelzemon, you don't know the meaning of true strength. You never did as Sasuke. That's why you lost every time then. I know the meaning. I understand the meaning. I accept the meaning. The reason I didn't kill you in the valley is _because_ of the meaning of True Strength."

"This is gonna be our last fight, dobe." Beelzemon pulled out both shotguns. "And this is one I'm gonna win! Double Impact!"

Four bullets. Four pings. Not a scratch. "You just don't get it do you?" Naruto said, his voice emotionless.

Just then a Data stream hit the ground nearby, revealing the rest of the group. "About time, everyone."

"Beelzemon! You don't have to do this!" Kyuubimon shouted.

"You think I care?!" He fired 2 shots, at Kyuubimon, both hitting. Naruto was instantly in front of him, kicking him off the bike. "Did you forget I was here, teme?"

"Grr... double Impact!" He launched several bullets, which Naruto dodged, or deflected.

It kept going like this, back and forth. Naruto trying to slash or kick Beelzemon, while Beelzemon kept shooting at Naruto. So far, it's been going on for 10 minutes, and neither side had gotten an edge.

Everyone else just watched the two as they fought, in shock, and awe.

_'No way... Takato is facing off with a Mega on equal terms?'_ was the thoughts of all but Rika, Henry, and Growlmon.

Growlmon had completely different thoughts. _'Takatomon... why don't you let me fight him?'_

_'Get him, Naruto. Kick his ass.'_ That was Rika.

_'Typical Naruto. Always having to do things himself.'_ That was Henry.

It didn't take long for both of them to back off of each other and stare the other down. "Why?" Naruto asked.

Beelzemon was silent.

"Why do you fight the one person that could be your friend? The one person that knows you more than anyone else."

"You don't know me. You never knew me!" Beelzemon shouted back. "Double Impact!"

Naruto deflected the shots. "Is that what you think? I knew you were beyond saving from the point we fought in the Valley of the End. The moment you put a Chidori through me chest. Do you know why _I_ kept fighting?"

"You're an idiot. You always have been!"

"No. It's because I had hope. Even when you became an International Criminal, I stood by you. I _knew _you were suffering. You can't hide your pain from me. You never could. You never realized it, but you became exactly what you wanted to destroy. You became a Second Itachi." This made Beelzemon growl. "You don't like that fact, do you? The Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup Detat. You know that. Itachi sided with the village, because that was his home. He was an Uchiha in name only. Did you ever stop to consider _why_?"

"It doesn't matter why he left me alive!"

"IT ALWAYS MATTERS WHY!" Naruto shouted. "You were a Shinobi, but you were a fool! You were ignorant! You went down the path Itachi laid down for you! You followed him to the end! I would've helped you out! I would have left you deal the final blow! You would've gotten the truth from him! But did you ever bother to question _why_? No! You were more of a fool than I was!"

"SHUT UP!" he fired a few more shots.

Naruto deflected them. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? Like me, when I found out my own _father_ sent my life to HELL! Your Clan was respected. They died, you became a hero because you were spared. My father was a hero. Highly respected. Did they hail me as a Hero? NO! Did they treat me with respect? HELL NO! What did they do? THEY FUCKING TORTURED ME FOR THE FIRST 7 YEARS OF MY LIFE! I was in the fucking hospital over 1,000 times by the time I reached 9 years old! You pushed away everyone! You never bothered to let anyone in!"

Rika caught that, and nearly gasped. Kyuubimon looked at her and realized the severity of what could happen.

"What else could I fucking do, huh?! What about when people only try to kiss your ass?!"

"I fucking tell them to stop it, that's what!" Naruto shouted back. "To have power, is not strength!" This caught Leomon's attention. "You want to know why I've always been on par with you, even when I shouldn't?"

"That damn fox is why!"

"Kurama had nothing to do with my strength!" Naruto retorted. "My strength comes from protecting that which is precious to me! That is why I always brought you to a standstill. _That_ is why I was better than you. _That is why I was_ _stronger than you_! You had no one! I had few! Those few were the reason I got so powerful! Against Gaara during the invasion? I was protecting Sakura. When you were younger, I was the only one that saw your faults. I was the only one that truly _knew _you! At the very least, I would've been a good family to _you!_ Why didn't you let anyone in? Did you learn nothing?!"

Beelzemon growled. "This is why you'll never understand me!"

"Then make me understand!" Naruto charged. Beelzemon followed suit.

The fight speed picked up, completely surprising everyone watching.

Strabimon whistled. "That kid is good."

"You don't know the half of it." Kazu pointed out.

"Grr... I can't stand this." Leomon growled out. "I can't stand by, and not help out."

He drew his sword, and charged. Jeri sighed, before following suit.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!"

The two attacks forced Naruto and Beelzemon apart.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shot it towards Beelzemon.

Rika jumped up. "Electro Shocker!" She pushed a Lightning ball towards him.

"Fox tail inferno!" Kyuubimon fired.

They all got between Naruto and Beelzemon, though Growlmon was next to him. "What are you doing? None of you stand a chance against him!" Naruto scolded.

Rika turned her head slightly. "I get it, Naruto. This is what you didn't want me to become. The least I can do is help you when _you_ need it."

"My heart Resonates with your words. A soul such as yours should never fight alone." Leomon added.

"I may have heard the speech 1,000 times, but it never failed to get me moving." Jeri admitted.

"You helped Rika. Now we're helping you." Kyuubimon stated.

"You and me are one, Takato. I'll always be there for you." Growlmon said. "Whether you want me there or not." Naruto could feel the amusement in the voice at the end.

"You need your puny friends to help you win?" Beelzemon asked, before laughing. "You're a fool!"

Beelzemon shot Kyuubimon, sending her back, injured. "Kyuubimon!" Naruto was too slow to move, but Beelzemon charged Leomon, with an empty hand.

Leomon was pushed out of the way of the attack, causing Naruto to get hit. This brought on a shocked look from everyone. "heh. So predictable. You lose, Dobe."

Naruto simply grinned. "Did you forget who I am?" Naruto was smirking. Rika noticed the smirk, and got Jeri and Leomon away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bunshin... Daibakuha." Naruto glowed and then released a large explosion.

He then came out of the ground, next to Growlmon. Rika looked at him in relief. "Why did you have to worry us like that?!"

"This is why I have to fight him alone." Naruto said. "No one else here can handle the strength." Then a thought hit him. _'Wait a minute... what Growlmon said to me. "We are one" Maybe... Yes, it just might work.'_

"Growlmon, Let's try something out."

"Right behind you, Takato." Growlmon replied.

"Not behind me." Naruto said, closing his eyes. "We will fight as one!" There was a large glow that surrounded them both.

"Growlmon biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

When the glowing pillar left the area, it looked like Naruto was gone. Beelzemon simply looked at the new Digimon. It looked like a Knight from the Middle Ages, silver, Gold and Red armor.

"Beelzemon, you rejected every friendship offered you. In return, you betrayed them, and even destroyed several valiant souls. I cannot forgive what you have done."

"I don't recall asking for forgiveness!"

"Your fight..." the only thing on the face that was shown was the eyes. They were golden, with a Black slit and a horizontal bar. "Is with me!" The voice was similar to a combination of Guilmon and Naruto.

Strabimon was the only one that recognized the new Digimon. "Gallantmon..." This earned Kazu's attention.

"Gallantmon?"

"He's known as the Hazard Knight. The only survivor of the fight against Megidramon. The Demon Dragon."

This earned Rika's attention, while Leomon was sitting up. "What do you know about that fight?"

"It took 4 Sovereigns, 3 great dragons, one of which is a Sovereign, all 13 Royal Knights, and all 7 Demon Lords to beat him out. Of that fight, Gallantmon was the only survivor. The Hazard Knight. He absorbed the Digital Hazard and sealed it away inside his own body. To think that Guilmon would become him... it's unreal." Strabimon was in awe. "Pay close attention, guys. Beelzemon is Demon Lord. Gallantmon is a Royal Knight. Both of them are legends in the North Quadrant. This fight, just got interesting."

Beelzemon charged. "I'll wipe you out of existence!"

"So be it." Gallantmon replied, taking out his lance, and charged Beelzemon. They both jumped and struck each other, lance on claw.

_'He's strong.'_ Beelzemon thought.

_'Blocking that was a little too easy.'_ Gallantmon thought.

-Inside Gallantmon's head-

We find Naruto in a Bright orange data sphere. "This just got a lot easier."

"_You're right Takato. This is easy."_ He heard Guilmon's voice. Naruto simply smiled at that. "Let's do this."

-back to reality-

"Beelzemon! You know nothing of strength. And now you will see how True Strength is acquired! The Power of a Bond!" Gallantmon charged, Beelzemon was shocked, but didn't let it show. He just charged right back, they were caught in a deadlock. Lance against claw. Lightning sparked from the connection.

Kenta then noticed something. "Hey, where's Takato?"

Kazu realize it, and then sniffed around. "Strange... I smell him, but I don't see him."

"Rika?"

"It's Gallantmon." She said, looking at the Knight.

"It know that's a Gallantmon. Wheres the kid?" Strabimon.

"That's what I was talking about. Or rather... who I was talking about." Rika just stared at the Knight. "If he fused with Guilmon and became a knight to woo me, then it's not working."

Everyone, sans Suzie and Lopmon, realized what she meant then. "You mean that..." Kazu started. Rika simply nodded. "Unreal... Fusing with a Digimon. Whoa..."

They both flew apart, and Gallantmon landed right next to them, Beelzemon on the other side.

"Hn. You'll excuse me if I'm not impressed, _your highness_."

"Even now, you are blind. You show no remorse for what you have done, Uchiha." Gallantmon said, sadness in his voice. "I may not want to kill you, but if I have to, I will!"

Behemoth fell from the sky, causing Beelzemon to get on top of it, and charging.

Gallantmon did the same. Beelzemon fired a few rounds, which were blocked by the shield. Once Gallantmon closed in, he Shield Bashed Beelzemon off the bike, causing it to fall into the gorge nearby. "You think I like pounding someone I once considered a brother to me?" Gallantmon accused. "I _don't_! Why won't you just look!"

"What are you talking about you fucking pest?!" Beelzemon shouted back, before charging up a Chidori. "I'll finish you here and now!"

"You Uchiha pride yourself on your vision. Your very eyes. But even those eyes can be blind to the _truth_. You don't accept the truth. You live in your own delusions." The lance was gone, revealing a dino like hand, which charged up a Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan. "Let's see if you can remember how our last fight ended, ne Sasuke?"

Beelzemon charged. "CHIDORI!"

Gallantmon shouted. "FUUTON: OODAMA RASENGAN!"

The two powers collided, causing a large black ball to form around them and grow. Rika was the only one to know exactly what was happening. "Everyone, get back!" She and Kyuubimon jumped back as far as they could, before they realized it stopped growing, and everyone was next to her. The clashing powers were launching sparks everywhere. The sparks tore through the ground. Makuramon showed up, and dodged one that came for him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Makuramon was then hit by another one, and was deleted then and there.

"Rika, what's going on?" Henry asked.

"This is the same thing that happened in the Valley of the end. I saw that fight from start to finish. The black orb was made from the collision of a Black Chidori, and a Kyuubified Rasengan. Now, it's an Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan with a Red and Black Chidori. This isn't just a match. It's a fight between Mega level Demons. The Orange Demon against the Demon Lord of Gluttony."

-back at Hypnos-

Now that everything was up and running, they had gotten a communication link.

The parents were already there. They had started watching the moment Beelzemon landed.

They all were watching, in shock and awe that Naruto was staying on par with Beelzemon. Rumiko simply watched, and Naruto fought him off. "Yoshie... just how powerful is your son?"

Yoshie shook her head. "I don't know, Rumiko."

"It's the power of an Uzumaki." Seiko said, earning everyone's attention. "It's usually pretty hard for an Uzumaki to focus on one thing, especially if it's boring in their mind. However, he wants to protect his friends. He doesn't plan to let them down. He won't allow himself to. It's Uzumaki Pride."

As the fight dragged on, others began to watch, even Yamaki did when he entered the room. "He's gotten better." This earned everyone's attention. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They left it at that. The fight between Naruto, and Beelzemon was too interesting. When the others interfered, Rumiko was worried. "Rika!"

"Jeri!" That was Jeri's stepmother.

They saw Beelzemon shoot Kyuubimon back and charge Leomon. They also saw what Naruto did.

"TAKATO!" Yoshie screamed, before breaking down. Takehiro put a hand on her shoulder before looking at the screen again.

He realized something. "Takato... you sly fox."

"What do you..." Yoshie's depression rant was cut off by an explosion sounding from the video feed.

That was when another Naruto came out of the ground. "Honey, Naruto is more like a fox than he is a human. You know he wouldn't do anything to harm us. Whether he knows we're watching or not."

That was when Gallantmon hit the scene. The fight between the two escalated. There were too many clashes, and finally, the kicker. The orb appeared. "What is going on?" Yamaki whispered.

-back at the fight-

Caturamon showed up, ready to attack the others, but was vaporized by a stray lightning bolt. "ARGH!"

Henry just looked at the Cat Deva that was being deleted. "Well, I guess that makes one Deva left."

"I can't call myself a Deva anymore." Lopmon admitted. The orb then exploded, dealing massive damage to the area. The resulting shockwave would've knocked everyone off their feet, had they not stuck to the ground using Chakra... or Suzie was laying down, hands over her head.

When they all got a better look, they found Gallantmon standing, while Beelzemon was on his stomach, trying to get up. Gallantmon's armor was torn up a little on the right forearm, but there was no extensive damage. The arm then turned back into a lance, and held it at Beelzemon's neck. "This fight is over. Power of loneliness loses. Strength of a bond wins. Do you see now? Do you see why you lost? You have nothing to fight for. You want no one there for you. That is why you are weak. Do you finally understand _why_ you aren't strong?"

Beelzemon was in thought. _'Now I see... When Naruto beat me... When he finally tried to kill me. It wasn't a fluke. He was right. I was wrong. Bonds don't make you weak. They make you surpass your usual limits. But now... it's too late for me. I can't redeem what I've done. Not even for Naruto.'_ "You win... Finish it. Take my head. Absorb my data. I am nothing."

Gallantmon used Kakashi's old eye smile. "Nah, I'm gonna let you go." That voice was a little too happy for Beelzemon's taste. Gallantmon simply held out a hand. "Need a hand? Brother?"

Beelzemon just had to grin at that pose, and grabbed it, before being pulled up, and they shook. "Don't get too cocky, dobe. I'll win next time."

"We'll see." Gallantmon replied, before he glowed and revealed Guilmon and Naruto side by side. "You finally understand what I've been saying all along, now?"

"Yeah... That's why I didn't fight the others unless they interfered. I needed to know if your last win was a fluke. This was my proof. It was no fluke. Fate wanted you to win."

"Fate doesn't choose who wins personally. When it comes to cards, she helps out the Uzumaki clan. I found a scripture in Uzushiogakure that said a girl by the name of Fate sometimes comes along and fucks an Uzumaki male for pregnancy. It's why we're always so good in card games. Fate's sister, Lady Luck, loves our Clan to the bone. The only time we ever truly lose in a game of poker to an Non-Uzumaki is when the stakes would prevent what Fate has in store. Perfect example is me training Kazu and Kenta."

"Heh. I'll have to go back to the real world. Got to swallow my pride for something, but it should be worth it. I only hope its not a mistake."

Naruto nodded. Behemoth drove up next to Beelzemon, who got on. "I'll go look for a way out. You confront the Sovereign."

Naruto nodded, and waved as he sped off. Naruto and Guilmon then walked up to the others. "So, who's ready to insult a Sovereign for his stupid actions?" Naruto's White and Red D-Ark then glowed, causing him to look at it. The ring went from solid red to Gold with what seemed similar to viking Runes. In reality, it was the Kitsune Language. Naruto looked at it.

"I don't get it. Why did your Digivice change?" Kazu asked.

Naruto and Guilmon looked at each other, then back at Kazu and shrugged. "No clue."

"So, you always were a puzzle guy. What does it say?"

"'When the Dragon and Fox collide a hero is reborn.' Huh. It must mean Gallantmon is the Hero, I'm the fox, and Guilmon is the Dragon, huh boy?"

"I was thinking the Hero is you, Takatomon. I'm a Dinosaur, but Megidramon is a Dragon. You had a fox in you as Naruto." Guilmon replied.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, I've got a bone to pick with a Mega level Phoenix for his stupidity." Naruto walked over to the bridge, which was surprisingly intact. When he reached it he looked at the others, who hadn't moved. "You coming or what?"

The others looked at each other, and then back at him. "Are you insane?" Strabimon asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Naruto looked at the Light Wolf.

Strabimon shook his head. "No, just checking."

"Wait, what about Suzie?" Henry questioned. "She can't go in there."

Naruto tossed him a Kunai with a tag. "Give her that Tag. It'll send her directly to Area 3, if she's in danger. Sadly, it's only one way, and it won't take more than two. It'll feed off of her emotions. If she gets scared, and Killing Intent is being used, then it will activate and send the one holding it and any that are linked to them spiritually. Lopmon is her partner, and has said link. It'll take them both there. It's one use, one way."

Henry was hesitant, but nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Suzie, stay in sight."

"Ok, Henwy!" Naruto chuckled at the response.

Kazu just looked at Strabimon, who shrugged. Rika and Renamon looked at each other.

Lopmon took the front, and made a bubble that surrounded everyone, and took them express to the front of a pair of doors.

The doors opened, and they went through into a hallway. Everyone, even Kenta felt it. Suzie was just unaffected, for some reason. "Guilmon? You feel it, too?" Naruto asked.

"I think we all feel it, Takato." Kenta pointed out.

"Feel what?" Suzie asked, confused.

Naruto turned to her in surprise. "You're kidding me. You don't feel like running from something very powerful?" Suzie shook her head.

"Why should I?"

Naruto looked at Henry. "I don't believe it, Henry. Your sister isn't even fazed by this amount of KI mixed with anger. And I just _know_ some Genin wouldn't be able to take it."

Henry just looked at Suzie's confused look, and sighed. "Seems like it. Don't worry Suzie. It's not important."

Suzie smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

They continued to walk. "You know, some people have the decency to go _away_ from danger like this." Kenta pointed out. "Why are we going towards it again?"

"Because Zhuqiaomon took the idiotic route. What he did, though helpful, hastened his own demise. It also cut down our time to get ready for D-Reaper." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, people like us have to live through the Danger. If we run from it, it'll find us anyway, so why should we retreat?"

"Because we'll live longer?" Kenta suggested.

"Would you regret the retreat if, say, Leomon was deleted by Beelzemon?" Naruto asked.

"Don't even joke about that." Leomon stated.

Naruto held his hands up in mock defense. "I'm just saying. Every time a Leomon showed up in the show, they ended up getting killed, one way or another. Jeri may hide it, but I would know she would be in more pain because a friend of hers died. That's why I had the clone push you out of the way. To prevent that death. But If I didn't do that, then you would have easily died then and there. Not a fun thought, is it?"

Kenta looked down. "Sorry, but..."

"Hey, Kenta?" Guilmon started. "We're here."

Lopmon spoke up. "My Sovereign, please hear my request." The doors opened, to reveal a room with a Stonehenge like circle with a fire in the middle.

"Looks like he's got an open door policy." Naruto joked, before going in.

"You, who have corrupted my realm, speak your names before I destroy you." A voice said, before taking the form of Zhuqiaomon.

"So, you're Zhuqiaomon, eh?" Naruto said. "Alright, my name is Takato Matsuki. You may know me by a different name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And I come with a request and a message."

After a growl, the phoenix spoke. "Speak your request."

"Let the Catalyst go back to the real world, so we can defeat Chaos."

"What's the word I'm looking for?" Zhuqiaomon asked himself. "Oh yeah. NO!"

"I knew you'd say that, so here's the message: You're an idiot for bringing the Catalyst closer to Chaos."

"Come again?" The voice was filled with malice, but Naruto was completely unaffected by it.

"You heard me. Bringing Calumon here is the worst mistake you've ever made. I'm not sure which Sovereign brought my soul to this plane before I was reborn, but with the true Nature of Chaos, Digimon are only targeted _because_ of Digivolution. Chaos is called D-Reaper by Humans. D-Reaper's natural functions have it delete anything that exceeds it's original limits. Digimon do this by going through Digivolution. If it can delete the Light of Digivolution, then not only would you be making yourselves completely vulnerable without the ability to Digivolve at all, but if an even greater threat appears, you'd have to rely on humans anyway. This leaves you with 2 choices: Let us handle Chaos, or keep Calumon to yourself and lose any and all power you hold."

"You think that you can threaten me?" The Phoenix was livid now.

"Who said anything about Threatening you? I hold only one card, and that's something you wouldn't accept anyway. Chaos is not my Card. That's in another hand. No, my card is a partnership between humans and Digimon. Chaos is the one threatening you. I'm offering you a way out."

"I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR OFFER! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO LISTEN TO AZULONGMON ABOUT YOU!"

Naruto sighed. Henry growled, and then shouted. "Enough talk! Terriermon!"

"Right!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

Renamon looked at Rika, who nodded. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

Naruto sighed, again. "Guilmon?"

**HAZARD MATRIX ACTIVATED**

**HAZARD DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon Hazard Digivolve to..."

This had everyone's eyes widen, even Naruto, who wasn't expecting it.

"MegiGallantmon!"

"You... YOU ARE THE ONE?!"

"That's right, Zhuqiaomon."

"MegiGallantmon, standby!"

"Takatomon..."

"No. We've already got 2 Mega forms. We'll need you on defense, you and I are the only ones that can stop Mega level attacks."

"Aw... Ok." MegiGallantmon drew back a bit, and used his tail to surround Suzie and the others.

Kazu looked at Strabimon, who nodded. "Strabimon Digivolve to... Lobomon."

"Lobomon Slide Digivolve to... KendoGarurumon!"

"Ninja art: Beast Mimicry!" Kazu shouted, making himself more feral.

The parents were still watching them.

And Kazu's parents were surprised at his change.

Kenta, Suzie, and Lopmon were surrounded by MegiGallantmon's tail, while he readied himself for any attack.

"Phoenix Fire!" the Phoenix blew fire, causing Rapidmon, Henry, Taomon, Naruto, Kazu and KendoGarurumon to dodge. Kazu and KendoGarurumon shouted their attack next.

"Spiraling Howling Star!"

"Gatsuuga!"

They both hit Zhuqiaomon, not worried in the slightest about the heat shields.

They made contact with the wings, and went straight through them.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Jeri and Leomon shouted at the same time. They both hit from a distance.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon let lose his attack.

Sadly, the only attacks that even fazed the Sovereign was the Gatsuuga. "You ignorant fools!"

Henry growled even more. _'Why can't we even harm him? Just Kazu and KendoGarurumon isn't enough. We need more strength.'_

"Naruto..."

"Trying to keep a shield up! Can't do much!" Was his reply.

_'Rapid... we have to do something! Fuse? But how did it happen?'_ Henry thought, before Rapidmon got slammed into a wall, as did Taomon, and Leomon. Jeri, Rika and Henry managed to avoid that blast. _'Wait a minute. Before they did that, Guilmon said they were one. Takato agreed, and shouted they would fight as one. Maybe that's the answer.'_

Henry looked at Terriermon, who had just reverted back from Rapidmon. "Henry..."

"Terriermon. I've got a plan. It's a longshot, but it just might work."

"I'm game. We can't do much else at the moment."

"We need to fight as one." Henry looked at Zhuqiaomon. "We need to go mega. Takato and MegiGallantmon are stopping Zhuqiaomon from hitting the others. We need to do what he did."

"How?"

"Remember what Takato said when we got here? Believe in it, and it will come true. I believe we can fight as one. We have no choice otherwise."

"For Lopmon." Terriermon.

"For Suzie." Henry.

"FOR EVERYONE!" Henry and Terriermon shouted in unison, drawing everyone's attention.

**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE**

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

Henry opened his eyes to find himself in a green Data sphere. "Terriermon... We did it... right?"

"_Yeah, Henry. We did it. We Biomerged!"_

"Then let's get him!" Henry replied.

"Humans and Digimon Digivolving together? That's Sacrilege! Desolation Blast!" Lasers shot from all over Zhuqiaomon's body destroying the roof.

"You think you've got us scared? Wait until you go through Naruto's training! Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon shouted before a punch destroyed the Heat Aura. MegaGargomon then punched the chest, before going for a Roundhouse kick.

Naruto just stood on MegiGallantmon's shoulder whistling. "To think that Henry can still fight so well." MegaGargomon did a Bicycle Kick, hitting Zhuqiaomon in the jaw.

"That's gotta hurt." MegiGallantmon pointed out.

"He'll definitely feel that in the morning." Naruto admitted.

"No kidding." Rika said, on the opposite shoulder.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon released a missile Barrage which hit Zhuqiaomon.

With the ceiling and upper levels destroyed, there was nothing stopping Zhuqiaomon from flight.

"Phoenix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon released another attack.

"Try this on for size! Gargo Missiles!" The two large missiles launched from MegaGargomon's shoulders. Naruto noticed the faces on them smile, before hitting Zhuqiaomon.

"You think you've beaten me?!" Zhuqiaomon roared, as the ground underneath him cracked, before letting him fall through.

"That'll be a big fat yes!" MegaGargomon retorted.

"Alright! We did it!"

Though Naruto had a question. "Am I the only one that noticed those missiles smile before they hit?"

Everyone looked at him as if they were crazy. "Seriously?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, Seriously. I could've sworn that those missiles _smiled_. It looked kind of creepy."

"No, I mean: Seriously? You're actually pointing that out?" Kenta retorted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto shot back.

"Give it a rest, Kenta. You won't win." Rika said.

MegiGallantmon was the only one not in rookie after a few minutes.

"You know, I really hope my father _didn't_ see that." Henry admitted.

"Momentai, Henry."

Naruto was sweating a bit. "Takato, it isn't _that_ hot, and you weren't hit by fire... Wait, what did you do?"

"Uh... I felt that there was a link to the switchboard which our D-Arks were broadcasting to in Area 3..."

"You mean, someone managed to hack your server?" Rika questioned.

"Uh... no. Yamaki must have found the file for it. Don't know why I made the thing. They've probably been watching us since Beelzemon struck."

Naruto felt data enter a seal. He unsealed the PDA, before sighing at the Email. "That figures."

"What?"

Takato, why did you make Guilmon turn into that giant Dragon? Kazu's Mother wants to know how he learned how to do that drilling move, too. Oh, and Janyu is a little ticked that Suzie is there.

Mom

Naruto sweatdropped. "Figures. Anyway, if you guys are still watching, then here's the answer in order: I was going for WarGrowlmon, Late night Self training because I _didn't_ teach him that, and I'm not surprised. MegiGallantmon was used for defense since he and I can create shields to block a barrage from a MetalGarurumon. Still, I'm low on Chakra right now. I can't do much, sadly. The fight with Beelzemon was more draining than I thought. Did you get all that?"

After a few seconds, a reply came in. Yes, we did. And when did you go up against a MetalGarurumon?

Seiko Hata

"Now's not the time. I have a bad feeling about something." Those feelings weren't unfounded, and Naruto sealed the thing away. Zhuqiaomon came back up for round 2.

"That figures." Naruto said.

"You think you have beaten me?! You are fools to oppose me! Sonic Zephyr!" A large blast of wind knocked them off their feet, though Naruto stayed on MegiGallantmon's shoulder, and flew to try and catch the others.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted, as she pulled out a card, which turned blue as she did. "A Blue Card..."

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon."

"Talisman Spell!" All but Naruto and MegiGallantmon landed in the bubble.

Naruto and MegiGallantmon stared down Zhuqiaomon. "You guys try to dodge him if you have to. We'll hold him off. Get back!"

"Right!" Rika replied. "Taomon?"

"I can try." The field slowly moved away.

The Phoenix looked on as MegiGallantmon stared at him. "So, a Human is making his final stand? How pitiful."

"Zhuqiaomon, you have no idea what you're up against." Naruto said. "When I make a final stand, no one can stop me. You are no better than what Sasuke once was. Power Hungry. Arrogant. _Human_. Do you think yourself so powerful to stand in the way of a god?"

"You? A god?" Zhuqiaomon started laughing. "You are no god. A god is Immortal!"

"Takatomon?" MegiGallantmon started.

Naruto simply raised his Digivice. "You saw what happens with a Biomerge. Let's see what happens when A Human with the power of the Digital Hazard performs a Hazard Biomerge!" The D-Ark glowed red.

**HAZARD MATRIX OVERLOADED**

**HAZARD BIOMERGE UNLOCKED**

**HAZARD BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"MegiGallantmon Hazard Biomerge to..." Naruto found himself in another Orange Data Sphere.

MegiGallantmon's armor turned a Bright Gold, with Black and Red markings. The shield transformed into a lance that was mainly black, with Red and Blue on it. The White, Red, and Gold lance became a Silver, Black, and Green Lance. The tail was covered with a Bright Gold Scale armor (See: look it up) with a Burnt orange trim. The wings went from 8 Angel wings to 6 larger Transparent wings, with a Golden Yellow tint to it. (See: Picture the Energy wings on the Guren Seiten 8 Elements from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, just change the color.)

"MegiGallantmon Radiant mode!"

It was at that point a blue storm cloud came into the area, through which, a long blue Dragon Digimon came through. "Zhuqiaomon, you fool!" The Blue dragon shouted.

Naruto saw the data on the new arrival. "Huh. Azulongmon. I'll be damned."

"_Azulongmon? That's Azulongmon?"_ Guilmon asked.

"Yup."

"Yo! Azulongmon! How's the Radiant Blaster working for ya?" MegiGallantmon RM questioned.

Azulongmon looked at the Dragon Knight Mega. "Takato Matsuki? Is that you?"

"Who else would be able to reprogram the Digicore of that Machinedramon and make it twice as powerful with half the corruption?" MGmon RM questioned.

"Yeah. That's you. I never told anyone about that." Azulongmon looked between the two. "Are you trying to fend him off, or just delete him for being a complete fool?"

"A little of both, actually." was the reply.

"Let me talk to him first."

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon go through the entire conversation they do in Canon while Naruto and Guilmon watch from the sidelines.

"Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon launched the attack towards Azulongmon. "Chaos shield!" MGmon RM shouted, before a yellow shield blocked the attack.

"What?!"

"You do realize I would've countered that right?"

"You know how I am with my friends." Naruto pointed out.

"True as that is, why don't you explain why you think he's a fool?"

"I already told him." Naruto's voice alone. "He just attacked because he didn't believe me."

"That's just like him. Zhuqiaomon, we should at least give them a chance to do what they say. They may be our only chance."

"Right now, we _are_ your only chance. By now, the others have probably found Calumon, and are ready to take him back."

"WHAT?!"

"What? You think I'd stay back and _not_ attack if I wasn't trying to buy time for them?" MegiGallantmon RM looked at Azulongmon, while pointed the lance on the right at Zhuqiaomon. "Is he always this stupid? I mean, I told him what we came for, he saw the others fall back, while I stayed behind... does he have any experience in battle tactics? I was a Diversion for Fanglongmon's sake!"

"If he does, he doesn't use it." Azulongmon admitted, sadly.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"I am no fool. I know _exactly_ what I've done." Azulongmon replied. "Give them a chance to show they mean business. See the truth before you make a judgment call. It's what I usually do, after all."

"Grrr... Fine! I will lead you to the Catalyst. But make no mistake, I am only doing this because I am staring down 2 Mega level Digimon at once." Zhuqiaomon relented.

MegiGallantmon RM then flew off, towards his friends. "I've known where Calumon is from the get go. I just tried asking first." He said, Azulongmon to his right, Zhuqiaomon to his left. "If you actually listened, and let us have him without incident, we wouldn't be going through this right now, and I wouldn't have had to send them off on their own. I tried the Honorable way first. If that didn't work, and we had to go behind your back, I had a plan for that too."

"You always have a fool proof plan. How do you manage that? I've never asked." Azulongmon stated.

"I plan the first 2 steps, and change from then on. With the right team, our minds are more synchronized than others would believe. It's like we're seeing the same thing, from different angles, coming up with the same plan at the same time. When it's just me and Guilmon, we're synchronized to the point where we don't have to talk. I point out the target, we charge, we both know the plan as it develops. It's that simple. I get key points in, and work my way to those points. How is irrelevant, and never planned ahead of time."

"You had no plan to hold him off did you?"

"I had a few things figured out. Still, none of them counted on your interference. Complete change of plans, and let you distract him. If you failed, I'd step in as if defending you. And I did. It's that simple."

"You are a crazy human."

"I'm not crazy. I'm Insane. There's a difference." Naruto's voice. "It's why I can call myself a god without worrying about anything." he looked forward. "A God is not always Immortal. There are a few gods that I've met in person that were far from Immortal. A god only needs followers. Those that worship them. Those that think you're a god. If I said I was an Immortal, I'd be lying. But a god? I was a God once. I was born a human. I lived as an Orphan. I became a God. And I died a Mortal God. The word God is nothing more than a name. I have never held the blood of a God in my body, but I was still revered as a God. I was simply never Immortal like most known Gods."

"I get it. You are a god in name, but not in definition."

"A God is a title. It means people respect you. Some even worship you. That is all you need to be a god. A Deity, however, is Immortal. That's the only difference. Gods can die. Deities can fade. When a Deity no longer has any followers, they start to weaken. There are way to kill even Immortals. You just need to know how. Even gods can fall."

Zhuqiaomon looked at him. "You mean to tell me that while you call yourself a god, you hold no delusions of Immortality?"

"Nor do I consider myself invincible." MegiGallantmon replied. "I am neither Invincible nor Immortal. Neither of them are needed to be heralded as a god. One only needs followers, and believers. I was called a god after being targeted by someone. Others tried to protect me. I didn't want them to. Several tried to stop me. No one could. I hit the battlefield. Within a week, the war was over, with minimal casualties. Mainly because I took out the majority of the live opponents, and undercover agents. I killed those that were revived to face off with the living. After that war, I was called a God. Something I never considered myself to be. I was as Human as any of my friends. Yet even my friends called me a god from time to time."

"I see your point. You were given the title of a god, when you felt you did not earn it." Azulongmon stated.

"Exactly. That's why I called myself a Human God. While I hold no God Blood, I have been called a God. I'm not the first to do that. I can guarantee you, I won't be the last." Naruto said with extreme conviction.

"Heh. I see now why you had him brought to our realm." Zhuqiaomon admitted. "Now the question is: Why my Quadrant?"

"Found it was necessary at the time. I may contact you if something happens in my Quadrant. If I do, and I ask for him, at least let him know."

"Why not just send me an Email through the Core of the Digital World? Fanglongmon's realm, I mean." MegiGallantmon asked.

"A much better idea... if he would allow it, that is." Azulongmon admitted.

"He wouldn't. He is too picky."

"Well, I know how to get to said Core through a server. I can send him a message like that if I wanted to talk. Although, I'd have to talk it over with my parents, and find a way to work things over to your Quadrant's Real World." Naruto's voice.

"I see your point. I contact him, he contacts you. That simple enough?" Azulongmon asked.

"It's doable." MegiGallantmon RD replied. "But if Zhuqiaomon would agree to take Rika and her partner while I head there on my own, it would help us out."

"We'll see if it happens." Azulongmon chuckled.

"If we survive the coming threat." Zhuqiaomon pointed out.

"There's no guarantee we will. I'm not stupid. D-Reaper will be hard to beat no matter how we face off with it. Even with a Lucemon on our side, we may not be enough. We will give it all we've got, but I hold no delusions as to whether we survive or not. One thing's for sure..." This earned both of their attentions. "If I go down, D-Reaper is going down with me."

This drew silence from them both for the rest of the trip, before they flew down a bit, to find the other tamers. As MegiGallantmon RM reached the others, he glowed, and Guilmon and Naruto were there, though Naruto sat down quickly, panting. "I won't be doing anything for some... time. I pushed myself... to my limits. I did what I... could. It's up to you to... get Calumon. I'm sorry."

Just then, Ryou and Cyberdramon landed nearby, with Baihumon and Ebonwumon nearby as well. "Well, who is this?" One of the turtle heads asked.

"Azulongmon, how are you doing?"

"Very well, my friends. Now, I believe I shall explain what we have agreed on." Azulongmon then explained what was going on, and what was agreed on. All the tamers looked at Naruto, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Ryou crossed his arms. "That's so like you."

"I can't be anyone else." Naruto replied, the grin never fading. Rika and Renamon went into the crater, seeing Calumon. The others didn't realize it. In fact, Strabimon was the first to notice. "Where's Rika?"

Naruto closed his eyes, and tried to even out his breathing. He then found her. "In the pit... so is Calumon. She's trying to get him."

"Is she crazy?!" Kenta asked, shocked.

"No." Naruto replied, calmly. "She's too much like me. For her to do that means she's going off on a limb to do what she has to. Then again, we're talking about the one to delete Vajramon with one punch. She'll make it out."

"I still find it hard to think you love her." Henry pointed out. "I mean, you've rarely showed it since we got here."

"It may not seem like it, but he does. Him not doing anything means he trusts that she'll make it out of it alive." Jeri pointed out. "He's got a weird way of showing his love, but the ones he loves he only worries about them when he needs to, or they're hurt and he wasn't able to stop it. This case is the former. He's not worried, because he sees no reason to worry."

Once Jeri finished that sentence, Naruto's face went cold. "Ryou. Cyberdramon. Go down there. She's almost at Calumon, but..."

"but what?"

Naruto looked at Henry. "Now, I'm worried."

"Why now, and not before?"

"I'd give you three guesses, but you'd only need one." Naruto looked into the pit. "She'll need some help, and I'm in no shape to do anything to help out. Ryou, you're in a better shape than any of us. That's why I'm asking you. Please, help Rika get Calumon out of there."

Ryou looked at Cyberdramon, who nodded. They both jumped in, and found Rika pretty far down. "What are you doing?"

Rika had to pull Calumon out from over the edge. Ryou then pushed her into a small crevice in the wall. "Are you going crazy?"

"No. I'm living up to my heritage." Rika retorted. "Why are you down here?"

"Takato asked me to. The others are at the top."

Rika thought for a moment. "Think you can slow it down? We may be able to get out with it blocked."

Ryou looked out for a moment. _'that might work.'_ "leave it to me. I'll follow you out."

"Don't let me hold you up." Rika retorted.

Ryou left the crevice. "Cyberdramon, let's do this. Digimodify: Avenging Knight Activate!"

Cyber soon had two pole arms in hand. He stuck one in the left, one on the right. "Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon launched several energy blades into the walls. Rocks continued to fall. It plugged the hole. "I've bought us a few seconds at most. Let's move!" Rika and Renamon started jumping up the walls, using smaller footholds.

Red blobs started coming through and continued floating up. "Rika, you go first." Ryou said.

She handed him Calumon. "No, you go first. I can wing it better than you can. You take Calumon and fly out of here on Cyberdramon. I can move faster on my own. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'm not the one that's worried." Ryou said, flying up on Cyberdramon. "If I get any flak, it's your fault."

Rika looked at Renamon. "We're gonna have to do something about this, Renamon."

"I'm open to suggestions." Renamon replied.

Rika looked at the pit, with the Chaos floating up. "Renamon... if we make it back home, smack me on the head please."

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"No." Rika replied. "I'm just gonna jump into the pit, and hope for the best."

"Have you gone insane?! You'll die!"

Rika looked at Renamon. "If I do this, I'll go out without any regrets. If go back up, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. As an Uzumaki, which do you think I'd do?"

Renamon sighed. "You're not doing this alone." Renamon grabbed her wrist.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rika smiled slightly. Rika then jumped into the pit, Renamon right beside her. They both fell and started glowing, until...

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Biomerge to...

Rika found herself in a purple Data Sphere.

"Sakuyamon!"

Rika felt so good. "The light... it's so warm... just like Naruto... I can feel her power. I feel her thoughts. I am Sakuyamon."

"River of chaos, oh Red Sea of Destruction" Sakuyamon flew upwards. "Follow now, my voice, and feel the twin blades." She stopped. "Of Beauty!" She swung her staff, releasing a wave of energy. "And Truth!" She swung it again, causing another wave. "Fall before my light!"

This point is something all of them saw. Ryou had a front row seat. Sakuyamon and Cyberdramon flew up, Ryou and Calumon in tow.

Naruto whistled. "When Rika Biomerges with Renamon..."

Sakuyamon got back out, and landed in front of him. "Yup. She's hot."

"I'll show you hot." Sakuyamon snapped and Naruto's butt was lit on fire.

Naruto then realized what happened. "HOT!" He started rolling around, causing most of the others to laugh.

"What's with sending Ryou after me? You could've sent Kenta, for corn's sake!" Sakuyamon questioned.

Once the fire was out, Naruto was rubbing it before looking at her. "I was worried, and Ryou was in the best shape. What do you think I would do?"

"While I appreciate the thought I didn't need it." Sakuyamon told him. "Let's get going."

Naruto felt an Email coming through.

You've got Calumon now. Head to the designated location. If you can, find Sasuke, and bring him there too. The Ark will be there, but it'll likely need you to get out of there.

Yamaki

Naruto looked at it, andd then at the others. "Sakuyamon, think you can find Sasuke and in a set timeframe?"

"How long do we have?"

Naruto checked the clock. "50 minutes."

Sakuyamon looked out. "Should be enough time. Where do we get picked up?"

"Just follow my Chakra signal. I've been doing all I can to refill my reserves. I can make it, but I won't be able to pick him up and still make it."

"Leave it to me. I'll get him, and head to you."

Sakuyamon then flew off before speeding up to become a White and Gold blur. "So, where are we going to meet up with the other Ark?" Henry asked.

"Pretty far out."

"Wait."Azulongmon caught their attention. "I do have a favor to ask of you."

"If it has anything to do with Calumon giving the light back to you it is his choice." Naruto said.

"I was planning to ask just that." Azulongmon said, before Chaos sprouted up like a Geyser.

"And that's why, I presume?" Naruto stated.

"You knew?"

"As I said before I'm not a fool. We only slowed it down here. The final fight will have to be in the real world." Naruto told them.

"Young Calumon. Will you give us the Light of Digivolution to save our home?"

Calumon looked at Naruto. "It's your choice, Calumon. It's your life. Live it the way you want to... Damn I sound like a father again."

"Hmm... Okay, I'll do it." Calumon said, childishly. Several Digignomes flew into the air a did Calumon. Calumon closed his eyes, as the Digignomes flew around him, and he searched within himself. _'No, not there. Maybe deeper... no... Wait, is that it? It feels so warm... yeah, that must be it. Wow, it wasn't that deep at all!'_ "Shining Digivolution!" A bright light radiated and traveled all over the Digital World.

It didn't take long, but Beelzemon also felt it, as well as Sakuyamon, who both had just met when the light hit their area. "What the heck is that?"

"The Light of Digivolution... Calumon is making all Digimon go mega with this much strength behind it." Sakuyamon admitted.

"Where to?"

Sakuyamon glowed before separating into Rika and Renamon. She looked at her hands. "Damn. Couldn't hold it any longer."

"Well, I can probably make it to them at Champion. It would be a lot faster that way." Rika looked at Renamon and nodded.

"Think you can keep up with my Bike?" Beelzemon asked, walking over to it.

"Without a passenger, maybe. But not with one."

"Fine by me. The girl can ride on the back." Beelzemon got on. "You up for it?"

Rika and Renamon looked at each other, and nodded. She pulled out a card. "Digimodify: Digivolution Activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

Rika got on the back of the bike. "Don't think this means I like you better than Naruto."

"Heh, you ain't my style, girl." Beelzemon retorted. "I'm doing this for Naruto's sake. I gotta pay him back for sparing me all those times he coulda killed me. I count 9. This takes one off of the list."

Rika nodded, before someone else showed up. "Room for one more?" It was Lilithmon.

"What do ya want?"

"To come along. I can go to a BlackGatomon, after all."

"If you can keep up, come on."

They all took off in a certain direction. Rika used her Digivice to get to the right spot, they saw a much larger area, with a large Ark, that looked a lot like the D-Ark. Rika, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, and Kyuubimon met up with the others. They saw everyone else there.

"So, what's with the big Digivice?" Rika asked.

"It's how we got here so quickly." Naruto looked up as a smaller ark, of a different shape appeared. "And there's our ride."

"You think it can hold all of us?"

Beelzemon went back to Impmon, while Lilithmon became a BlackGatomon. "We're good."

"Good." Naruto looked at the the Hypnos Ark, and then at Shibumi's Ark. Once the Hypnos Ark opened up, Naruto spoke. "Everyone get in."

"What about you?"

"I've got enough Chakra to get me to Area 3. Let my parents know, because I'll be sleeping there."

"You sure you can make it?" Rika asked.

"Completely." Naruto said. "Don't worry about me. But... Guilmon, you're going with them."

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry. I know you can get there without me. Consider this me giving you my complete trust. Stay with my parents. Let them know. Rika has to spend time with her family, as does everyone else."

Guilmon nodded. "Okie Dokey! I'll go with them. Good luck, Takatomon!"

Once everyone got in, Rika looked at him. "There's room for you, too."

"Not this time. I've got my own way out. Like I said: Don't worry about me. I've still got the Uzumaki Lucky Streak." Naruto willed Shibumi's Ark to merge with the Hypnos Ark. "This will help you. Focus on getting home! Shinjuku Park! It's up to you! Rika, do as I would do!"

Rika looked sad, but nodded. "Alright. We're off." The Ark went up and out. Naruto sighed, before drawing on the last of his Chakra through the Digital Hazard. _'This is probably gonna hurt, but it'll be worth it.'_

The Digital Hazard symbol appeared beneath him and he sunk into it.

-Shinjuku Park 5 minutes later-

There were a bunch of Cops, Government Agents, and the parents of all the Tamers, even Ryou.

They left the Ark, though the BlackGatomon stuck on top of Guilmon.

Yamaki looked between them all. "Where's Takato?"

Guilmon looked at Yoshie and Takehiro. "I've got a message for Takato's Parents."

Yoshie and Takehiro came up to him. "Guilmon, where's Takato?"

"He stayed back. Said he could get back on his own. Something about Area 3 and sleeping there." BlackGatomon said. "Guilmon was to stay with Takato's Parents. That's all I got from it."

"So, a Black Gatomon. Why did you come with them?"

"Oh, you can call me Ino." BlackGatomon replied grinning.

"Yeah, what she said. Takato will be sleeping in Area 3. You think we could stay there for the night?" Guilmon asked.

"What about the Bakery?" Yamaki questioned. "Riley always goes there in the mornings for bagels."

"Sorry, but Takato's more important to us right now." Yoshie admitted. "And Guilmon has to stay with us. He didn't say that we couldn't go to Takato, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Guilmon said. "We're going to Takatomon?"

Yoshie nodded.

Rika was hugging her mother and Grandmother. Her father was also there, though he was on crutches. She held out a hand, in which he shook. "The only reason I'm shaking your hand is because you're on crutches."

"Rika!" Rumiko scolded.

It was ignored, but Rika smiled. "If not for them, I would be hugging you right now."

"Well, don't let them stop you." Justin smiled back, and she did, though lightly. "I don't want to hurt you any more than you are."

"You could never hurt me, Rika." He smiled at her, and an his hand through her hair.

"Hey. Only one guy can do that." Rika told him. "And that's my boyfriend., not you."

"Speaking of which, where is Takato?" Rumiko asked, looking around. "I don't see him."

Seiko pointed out. "His parents are leaving with Guilmon in tow... is that a BlackGatomon?"

Rika looked. "Yeah. That's Ino. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"But, that route leads deeper into the park, not to their Bakery." Seiko pointed out.

_'I only hope he kept his word about having enough Chakra to get there.'_ Rika thought.

Renamon and Rika walked off, though Renamon helped Justin walk, while Rika held the crutches.

Kazu was with his parents and Strabimon, as well.

Kenta was with his parents, a MarineAngemon on his shoulder, a D-Ark hanging from his belt loop.

Jeri was with her parents, and Leomon right next to her. "You saw what Takato did, didn't you?" Jeri asked.

"Yes, we did." Her stepmother replied. "At first, we couldn't believe he did that. His father was the first to notice something was off about it."

"Yeah. He's not known as a Clone Master for no reason." Jeri said with a smile. "I almost forgot about it until that point, because he didn't use them often outside of Training anymore."

"Well, what you did was dangerous, but at least you're back home safe." her father said, with a small smile. "I hope you don't do that again, though."

"I don't think it's over, yet." Jeri looked back at the Ark which returned to the Digital World. "There is more coming, it's just a matter of when."

Ryou, on the other hand, was with his father. He was getting a verbal lashing, but it didn't stop there. Ryou just smirked, and his father had his left arm frozen. "If nothing else, my time in the Digital World was not wasted. I learned far more than I should have, but I like what I learned. I have to stay here for the time being, but I don't like it. I'd rather be in the Digital World. It's been my home for well over a year. Dangerous it may be, I feel more at home there than I ever did here. I'm only here to fight the threat that's coming, then I'll be going back to my home. At least there, I'm something useful."

Ryou just got hit with the frozen arm... or he would have had he not dodged it. "As I said, I learned more than I should have. But it's also extremely useful."

His father was gobsmacked at the reaction time.

-Area 3-

Guilmon, Yoshie, Takehiro and BlackGatomon was standing in front of the Beachfront house, and were walking in. They looked in each bedroom, and found Naruto in one of the beds, out cold. Yoshie just checked him over, and smiled. Guilmon just laid down on the ground next to the bed, while BlackGatomon did the same, just on Naruto's chest.

-the next day 3:00 PM-

Naruto woke up groaning. He was about to get up, but felt something his chest. He opened his eyes, and saw a BlackGatomon sleeping on his chest. "Takatomon?"

Naruto turned his head and saw Guilmon. "Guilmon? What are you doing here?"

"You said I had to stay with your parents. They're sleeping in another room." Guilmon said. "Ino just stayed with you for some reason. She hasn't moved since she got there."

Naruto just scratched behind the left ear, causing Ino to wake up, and yawn. "Huh? Naruto, you're awake."

Naruto nodded. "Could you at least call me Takato here? Naruto died 13 years ago. I'm Takato Matsuki, reincarnation or not."

"Oh, fine. One more thing." Ino hit him over the head. "That's for using my family's Memory Viewer Jutsu."

Naruto rubbed the spot. "If it's any consolation, I used to to show my memories to Rika, not looking into Rika's Memories. And besides, it was Naruto that made the promise. Not Takato. I only reversed the process, to be honest."

"Doesn't excuse the fact it was based off of my Clan. Besides, I never truly died." Ino pointed out.

"That reminds me. What the heck happened to you? You go on an Infiltration mission, we lose contact, and never hear from you again. We find no trace, and had to assume the worst after a month."

"When I got there, I was there for about a week. Then, I was actually called on by the target. You know who it was. Well, he got me alone that night, and I was about to figure out his secrets, but when I tried, something went wrong. I felt numb, and passed out. Next thing I know, I hear something about a Code Key of Lust, and then I feel a massive amount of pain, and black out. After that, I have knowledge I didn't have before, people are calling me Lilithmon, and I have a brand new center of gravity. I've been going from Lilithmon, to Ladydevimon, to BlackGatomon so I can handle any of the forms. BlackGatomon would be best in this world, though I'm used to using my Lilithmon form. I've got your back, don't worry." Ino smiled.

Naruto, Ino, and Guilmon left the room, and went downstairs, only to find Rika talking with his mother. "Rika? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up, Blondie." Rika replied.

"I'm not blonde anymore, Rika." Naruto retorted.

"I know." Rika then lost her smile, and pulled out a piece of paper. "I don't know how you plan to get anything good done right, but... this is the list you asked my dad about. I know you can't do anything about it right now but..."

Naruto took it and looked over it. "Only 9 left?"

"Seems that way." Rika replied. "Could... could it wait? I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever."

Naruto nodded. "I was planning on it."

"Now, about the story with that MetalGarurumon.."

"Not out of Danger yet, mom." Naruto replied.

"What? But, you're back." Yoshie questioned.

"The Danger is still there. It may take some time, but right now, I need to disconnect my server, and reformat Area 4."

"That reminds me, what's Area 4 like? You never showed me."

Naruto shook his head. "Only Guilmon, myself and Calumon has been there. If Hypnos needs to be relocated, we're taking them to Area 4. It's already got everything we need. There's not much they have to worry about. Besides, it's better if you see it for yourself."

"Takatomon, I'm Hungry." Guilmon said.

Naruto's stomach growled. "You're not the only one, boy." he put his hand over his stomach.

"Don't keep me out of the action." Ino added.

"Well, let's get to work. Rika, would you mind helping?"

"Sorry, I have to get home soon. I've been treating my father with the skills I gained through training." Rika admitted. "I'm sorry, Takato. I want to stay, I really do but..."

Naruto simply raised his hand. "Don't worry, I understand. You want to help your father get better. It doesn't bother me." Rika just stared at him blankly. "Much." She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say? That I want you to stay here and ignore your father, but know that you would just leave and help him out anyway? That I would probably be hurting myself because of it, but knowing that you'd go whether I told you to stay or not?"

Rika smiled. "That's what I was waiting for."

"Wow, Naruto. She's got you whipped."

"Shut it Ino." Naruto scowled. Everyone laughed but Guilmon, who just cocked his head, an Naruto who was still scowling, before he joined in on the laughter.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!

Yes, D-Reaper is coming to the Real world.

You may be asking yourself, "How is it coming? Jeri isn't in control of it."

Well, you'll just have to wait to find out.

So far, everything has gone according to plan... well, aside from the InoXRika interaction in the Digital World. That point just fit the bill at the time. I was really planning on having Naruto there when she was taken up, and Naruto having to get Rika back to her senses.

While things rarely go according to plan, what ever happens: is the plan.

Also, what do you think about Naruto being hailed as a God, though not being Immortal, nor invincible? The whole speech may or may not make sense.

So here's the jist of it:

A god is a title. Not all Gods are Immortal. Nagato was a God. Naruto was a God. The Rokudo Sennin was a God. None of them are Immortal, and none of them are Invincible. They are all extremely powerful, sure. But none are Invincible, nor are they Immortal.

A Deity has Immortality. God, The Christian God, is a Deity. Not a God. Zeus, Greek God of the Sky, is a Deity. He has Immortality. Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, is a Deity. God and Deity are used interchangeably, but are essentially different.

Did that make more sense? If not, drop a review about it.

Next topic: The Hazard Biomerge.

There are 2 things required. First, the Digimon must have performed a Hazard Digivolution and a Normal Biomerge at least once each. Second, the Digimon and Tamer must be able to think on the same frequency. In essence, they have to be one before it can happen.

At this point, Naruto and Guilmon are the only pair that can Hazard Biomerge, because Guilmon is the only one to perform the Hazard Digivolution.

Guilmon's Mega forms:

MegiGallantmon (Hazard Digivolution)

MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode (Hazard Biomerge)

Gallantmon (Normal Biomerge)

Megidramon (Dark Digivolution)

Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Biomerge with Grani's data)

In order of strength starting at the weakest:

Gallantmon

Megidramon

Gallantmon Crimson Mode

MegiGallantmon

MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode

MegiGallantmon is on the same level as Gallantmon Crimson Mode, just slightly more refined. As such, MegiGallantmon is slightly stronger because of the extra Refinement.

MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode is on par with a Sovereign in strength and skill. The only deciding factor between a Sovereign and MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode is the Human part. If the Human of the pair is skilled in a fight, it could tip the scales in favor of MegiGallantmon. If the Human is weakened, or just doesn't know how to fight, the Sovereign would likely win.

That's the biggest point to be made.

Some of you are going to complain about the Naruto vs Beelzemon fight. Don't.

I know that Naruto should not have lasted that long against him, much less be able to do anything on the level of a Mega, and under normal circumstances, you'd be right. He would go down quickly.

However, these are not normal Circumstances. Naruto's body is made entirely of data. As such, as long as he wills it, he can continue moving. As long as he doesn't spam jutsu he could go on for a week straight. Fighting for a few minutes with a Mega level is possible in the Digital World, but no where near possible in the Real World. The Stamina aspect is only as limited as his mind, and he knew that.

However, this point only works with Humans in the Digital World. Digimon in the Digital World don't have that luxury, sadly. They are naturally data, unlike humans.

About the Data being the cells in Digimon, I don't agree with that.

A single bit of data is the equivalent of an single atom in a human body. Cells are made of countless Atoms.

That's my comparison between the the Genetic Makeup regarding humans in the Digital World.

That's all I've got to say for now. If you want further explanation on something mentioned, drop a review asking about it. I'll try to put it another way.


	14. Chapter 14

…

**Chapter 14**

Naruto was standing outside the door to a Chinese-style house, Guilmon right next to him, Ino on Naruto's head as BlackGatomon. He knocked on the door, and Henry answered it. "Takato, what are you doing here?"

"Is your father here? I'm having a hard time keeping track of him." Naruto asked.

"Is he the only one you can't track?"

"Aside from Sasuke, yes." Naruto admitted.

Henry sighed. "Come on in."

Naruto, Guilmon and Ino walked behind Henry, who then met his mother, Mayumi Wong.

"Oh, Takato. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Janyu." Naruto's voice was more business than casual.

"What?" Mayumi was surprised.

"This is important. I've tried contacting Yamaki, but with all the normal satellites down, most of which that aren't are corrupted, I can't reach him with a phone, whether Landline, Mobile or Pay phone. I've tried all three, too. I need to get a message, and Janyu is the only one that would be able to get the message to him."

"He said he would likely be on 10th street, but that area is off limits to civilians. There are Military Barricades and everything." Mayumi pointed out. "What is the message? Maybe he'll call again and I can tell him."

Naruto shook his head, before getting up. "Thank you for the information, but I don't think the barricades will stop me. After all," He looked at Henry. "It isn't the first time I charged through barriers and soldiers to a battlefield."

Henry sighed. "Did you have to remind me of that?"

"Stealth Op?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Wait! You're not going to go are you?"

"I have no choice. Well, I do, but the only logical choice is what I'm doing. Just... if he calls, tell him to stop accessing the Hypnos Servers. It'll only help Chaos. And Henry?" This earned the young boy's attention. "Remember one thing: Tunnels are underrated."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Henry asked.

"You're the Nara. You figure it out." Naruto left the room. "Thank you, ms. Wong."

Naruto then ran off, Guilmon and Ino next to him. "So, Takatomon, what's next?"

"You remember the place where I had you hide in the bushes before I went in alone?"

"Yeah."

"It's a tunnel. We're going to other side of it, and entering."

"What if I start to Disappear again?"

"It was a Digital Field, Guilmon. It housed a Virus, and by taking it out, I made it safe... Rika and Renamon were down there afterwards once. She knows about it."

"But you haven't seen her since we got back." Guilmon pointed out.

"I don't have to." Naruto smirked. "Trust me Guilmon."

Naruto and Guilmon then jumped over a fence, and landed near a tunnel entrance. "This is the place."

"Hold up!" That was an eerily distinctive voice.

Naruto turned to see Rika. "You weren't planning on going on without me, were you?"

"Not really." Naruto replied.

"Please, I know you too well. You were going to go through this tunnel without waiting for me." Rika said, Renamon appearing next to her.

Naruto shook his head. "If you're wondering why I didn't tell you, then you obviously didn't think I knew you had the same idea I did. Either you'd meet me here, or you'd already be through."

Rika then thought about it and nodded. "You're right, I probably would." She didn't say anything about changing her shirt slightly. Instead of the Broken Heart on it, there was a Full Heart.

"Hey!" Naruto turned to face Henry and Terriermon, who were on a bike, before Henry jumped off and over the railing. "You weren't going to go without me, were you?"

Naruto simply smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? I gave you the hint for a reason."

"I see you met up with Rika here. You tell her before me?"

"Nope. Didn't say a word to her." Naruto replied. "I knew I didn't have to, knowing she knew about this place. Now that the original squad is here, let's get moving."

Rika and Henry nodded.

As they were walking, Naruto spoke. "By the way, Rika, what's with the new heart?"

"My mom's first good idea with me." Rika replied.

Naruto stopped where he was. "You mean to tell me... your _mother_ chose that shirt?"

"Shocking, I know."

Naruto blinked a few times. "Definitely unexpected. Looks like she got something of the Uzumaki Genes, ne?"

"No kidding. Surprised me when she had a similar one on."

Henry and Terriermon looked on as if this kind of stuff happened every day.

"Well, she didn't want me to go, but knew I had I to. That report on the D-Reaper got to me. I knew I had to help. Grandma probably told her after I left that I would've snuck out anyway. And you know I would."

"No kidding." Naruto thought for a moment. "Rika, is there any way for you to contact your mother with the Satellites down?"

"Yeah, my Cell phone still works. So does my mother's."

"Call her. Tell her to head to Area 3, and describe the Digital Hazard Symbol."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"We're going to find Yamaki first. It'll be much better if he stops trying to access the Hypnos Servers. I intend on giving them an edge. Another thing to note." He pulled out a set of Black Cards. They were similar to the Green Cards. "A new Algorithm. One that has taken me months to do."

Rika took it and scanned it. Renamon felt weird. "What did it just do?" the fox asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just turn you into a being of Pure Energy. I already did the same to Guilmon. I had to apply it to Ino by other means, but it was well worth it."

"We're going to need a base in the area." Henry pointed out.

"Working on it." Henry took another Black card, but didn't scan it. They kept walking, then, as they got through the tunnel, Naruto had an idea. "Henry, take Rika, Renamon, and Ino to our school. People won't believe we stay there for now, but we'll need a better place soon."

"What about you?" Rika questioned.

"Guilmon and I will search out Yamaki. We'll also give him what he needs to get the information I know he wants." Naruto replied.

"And if D-Reaper comes for you?"

Naruto simply unsealed his swords. "Then I have these." His clothes then shimmered to form ANBU gear. "I'll be fine."

"You better meet us there, Naruto." Rika warned him.

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto then ran off once they left the building. He went towards 10th street, and found a black car with Riley leaning against it. He landed right next to her, in his Toad Sage form. "So, where's Yamaki?"

Riley jumped a bit, not realizing he was there until he spoke. "Why do you always do that?"

"Force of habit." Naruto replied.

Riley nodded. "He's talking with the Military right now. I don't think the Military will be listen, though."

Naruto nodded in response. "I've got back up coming. Tell him to head to the Matsuki bakery tomorrow morning. Rika, Henry and I will probably be there. Our Digimon as well."

"Speaking of which, where is Guilmon?"

Naruto didn't answer. Guilmon just tapped Tally's shoulder from inside the van, startling them both.

"Hi." Guilmon smiled.

"That answer your question?" Naruto asked.

Riley just nodded, trying to calm herself down, before a question nagged at her. "How did he get in there without making a sound?"

Naruto smirked. "We have our ways. I only really came with a Special Delivery for Yamaki, and a Message: Stop trying to Access Hypnos." He pulled out a disk. "This will give him access to one of _my_ satellites, thus allowing him to get processing power 5 times as strong as Hypnos. The Tamers Server."

Riley nodded, knowing that they had trouble with that. "You knew we'd be having trouble, didn't you?"

"Kind of hard not to. I had to completely disconnect from the Hypnos Servers myself. Everything it held the day we got back is what the Tamers Server has on it, along with what I have and he doesn't. Guilmon, lets to move out."

"Right." Guilmon appeared right next to him. Janyu and the Monster Makers were coming around the van, seeing Naruto, Janyu looked at him. "Aren't your parents worried about you?"

Naruto just walked passed them, Guilmon right next to him. "Janyu, I'd be more worried about the Military than Henry, if I were you. We've gotten the rest we need for the time being. It took longer than I was expecting to get here, though."

"Why's that?" Yamaki inquired.

Naruto stopped for a second before turning his head slightly. "Because I have had a Blood clone monitor the Juggernaut Core. It is likely already aware of Juggernaut, and is well on its way to immunity to it. Oh. And ask Riley about what transpired just now. I've got something to do."

Naruto and Guilmon continued to walk off, while Yamaki looked Riley, who held up a disk and gave the message.

-School the next morning-

Naruto opened his eyes, sitting down next to the window. He eyed the others. Henry and Renamon were the first to wake after him. Henry woke Terriermon, while Renamon tried waking Rika up... before having to dodge a punch. "Renamon, why did you wake me up?"

"Rika... was it _that dream_ again?" the fox asked. Rika just turned her head and blushed. "Thought so. It's one of the only times you'd actually wake up hitting someone."

"Mind filling us in?" Terriermon asked.

"Not by choice." Renamon retorted.

"Renamon..." Rika groaned.

"What? You'd sooner duct tape him to the ceiling before letting him know."

Naruto shook his head. Ino showed up, as LadyDevimon. "Hey guys, good news and bad news."

"Bad news first." Naruto said.

"Well, the Military is here and trying to fight off D-Reaper drones."

"Wait, if that's bad news... Then what's the good news?"

"D-Reaper is avoiding a certain area of Shinjuku Park. It's right around an abandoned shed." Ino pointed out. "There's another one, though more isolated. A much smaller clearing. I saw the drones trying to enter those areas, before getting blasted back before dissolving into Red goop."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Dimensional Portals..."

"Come again?"

Naruto pulled out a picture. "Ino... Did the small clearing look like this?" She looked at the picture. "Yeah, exactly like that. Why?"

Naruto just had a triumphant smirk on his face. "We just found a weak point."

"I don't get it."

Rika's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yup. It can't get close to Fuuinjutsu travel methods. Much less the keys."

"Fuuinjutsu? You mean you placed seals in those areas?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah. Pocket dimensions. And that means..."

"We should lead Yamaki and his team to one of the entrances." Henry admitted.

"Alright guys, let's head to the bakery. We'll be having breakfast there." Naruto said, earning a nod from everyone.

It took them about 10 minutes, and Naruto unlocked the door with a key. Rika was looking around. "You know, Naruto, I don't think your parents use Bread Mix."

"I know they don't." Naruto admitted. "They prefer making it the old fashioned way. Much more rewarding, and always tastes better."

Rika took that comment in stride. "What utilities?" Henry ended up asking.

"No need." Naruto smirked. "Fuuinjutsu is a wondering thing, you know? Electricity, Gas, Water, the works. My house is effectively cut off from the City Grid with everything. My parents don't pay much for utilities, because I used Fuuinjutsu for safety, utilities and more. If D-Reaper can't handle the presence of Fuuinjutsu, then we'll have some good times in this house."

"By the way, what does the Black Card do. You never really explained it."

"Rika, you remember those memories I showed you with Kurama?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well... Renamon is now like Kurama."

"That's not very specific, Takato." Henry pointed out.

"Shikamaru knows about what Kurama is. That's what I mean."

They started making bread, but they took it slow when it came to the actual baking. During the wait, Guilmon tapped Renamon on the shoulder, and they went into Naruto's room. Naruto noticed they did, but didn't bother checking in on the them.

Once the bread was done, Naruto handed out the bread, but left a lot more for Renamon and Guilmon. "Where are those two?" Rika asked.

"Maybe they're making out in the bathroom?" Terriermon suggested with a giggled Naruto was all too familiar with.

"Terriermon..." Henry groaned.

"Momentai!"

Naruto simply bonked Terriermon's head. "They are _not_ making out in the Bathroom."

"How do you know?" Terriermon inquired. "You don't."

"Because they're in _my_ room." Naruto then sighed, closing his left eye. Rika was the first to notice the Nosebleed, and Naruto quickly wiped it away.

"What? You got a camera in a Lady's room?" Terriermon joked.

Rika had a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Naruto..."

"No, I don't Terriermon. And Rika?" Naruto then noticed her face. "That Camera was in my room."

This had Rika frown. "What are they doing?"

Naruto motioned her closer, and whispered in her ear. She looked at him in surprise. "You're kidding me."

"I wish." Naruto paused. "Wanna bust them?"

"How do you plan to do that?" Terriermon asked.

Naruto got his old pranking grin on his face, which Rika and Henry instantly noticed. "What's going on in that head of yours _Naruto_?" Henry questioned.

"Something that would make Terriermon and Kazu _jealous_."

"What? You think you can out prank me?" Terriermon took offense to the thought.

"I don't think, I _know_ I can out prank you." Naruto retorted.

"Wanna bet?"

Naruto smirked evilly. "Bet's on... after the D-Reaper is beaten, it begins."

"Oh, I'm gonna love this." Rika admitted.

"Just leave us out of it, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "If it's a Tamer, or a Digimon partner, they do not count as targets. Meaning, Any Tamer, Digimon partnered with a Tamer, or the families of a Tamer, cannot be hit, or it will count as an Automatic loss."

"Deal."

Naruto then vanished into the wind.

-Naruto's room-

There was Thunder and Lightning booming in the room, causing Guilmon and Renamon to pull apart rather quickly, completely on guard. "Renamon... I'm scared."

"Please, a Storm is nothing to be scared of." Renamon retorted.

"_Oh, but you should be, Renamon."_ a Demonic voice said, before chuckling.

"And that's why." Guilmon said.

"You know who this is? Because I can't sense them."

"Only one person has the ability to do this in _this_ room."

Renamon immediately got the idea. "Takato... get out here."

"_Oh, but Renamon. Surely you jest."_

"No, I am not."

"_Aw... Too bad. And I was hoping to put more scare into you before actually zapping you."_

"Please, you wouldn't do that in your own room. And definitely not to Rika's Digimon partner."

"_And if she already agreed to me doing so?"_

"She wouldn't."

"Renamon... Please, don't anger him any more."

"_Oh, Guilmon... I'm not angry."_

"I'm sensing a but here."

"_Oh, how right you are!"_

Renamon was hit by 3 Lightning bolts, while Guilmon was hit by 14. They were both smoking, before the clouds left the room, and Naruto came out of the floor. "If you're going to do something like _that_ do it in my parents room, where I _can't_ watch."

Renamon and Guilmon blushed at the implications. "Alright, now head downstairs. And Renamon? Check your senses."

"It's Yamaki, I know." Renamon pointed out.

"We have to be downstairs to meet them. Get ready. And Guilmon? Separate Showers. _Now_."

Guilmon took off quickly and the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

Naruto was immediately downstairs, where Rika, Henry and Terriermon were looking at Yamaki, Riley, and Tally, along with the Monster Makers. "Henry... I told you to stay out of this."

"I know dad, but I couldn't. We have to do what we can."

"Henry's right, Janyu. Right now, we've got 3 with a possibility of doing any good."

"Where are your Digimon?" Yamaki questioned.

"Guilmon's the one taking a shower."

Daisy, a red head female looked at him. "Since when do Dinosaurs take showers?"

"When they're having sex _in my room. _And they don't tell me about it."

This had the desired effect, and Terriermon gaped. "You're kidding me..." Another one said out loud.

"No, I am not. We're not leaving until Guilmon is _clean_."

Renamon came down, part of her fur smoking. "Rika... did you _really_ let him _electrocute_ me?"

Rika shook her head. "I asked him to put you in an illusion of being in a volcano."

"I used Lightning because I know that Guilmon was immune to Lava, and he had to be punished for it as well."

"I didn't know that." Rika admitted.

"Something that we tested firsthand." Naruto admitted. "By the way, so am I. Hot springs just don't do it for me."

"What? You mean you'd prefer Lava to a Hot spring?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, crazy I know. But whatever works."

Yamaki cleared his throat. "We got into the system, but we ran into a snag."

"Locked files?" Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow.

"There's a reason some of the files are locked, even from you. Those files can only be access at the Server itself. We've got 2 stops. South exit of Shinjuku, on 62nd. Look for this symbol." Naruto pulled out a picture of the marking on Calumon's head. "make sure everyone that is coming along is within 30 meters of the symbol, before channeling Chakra into it. It's a direct path to Area 4. That's where we're going to be based during this battle."

"I haven't even seen Areas 1, 2, or 3." Yamaki pointed out. "What makes you think I can enter _this_ one?"

"Because the only way to activate it is through Chakra usage. Digimon_ can't_ use it. Only true blue humans can. Digimon have to go through Area 1, 2, or 3, and then find the route that way. And D-Reaper cant reach the entrance to Areas 1 and 3. Area 2's entrance is not within D-Reaper's field."

Guilmon came down the stairs, a towel around his body. "Sorry, Takato. I will try to hold it back next time."

"That's if there _is_ a next time." Rika shot a glare at Guilmon, who nodded quickly.

"And here I thought you were kidding." An Indian woman pointed out.

"No, I was not. I had the privilege of administering the punishment because it was in _my_ room. If it were my parent's room, and D-Reaper was not out there, I wouldn't have cared."

Rika shook her head. "And why did your room have anything to do with it?"

"Because I wassaving that room for a certain two people."

Rika blushed at the implications. "Not you and me, Rika. That point is _not_ going to be anywhere near my house."

"Then who?" Janyu questioned, his eyes narrow.

"Oh... just Kazu, and one particular person." Naruto shrugged. "And that will be a while from now."

The others sweatdropped, while Daisy, the red head female, sighed. "Well, at least it's not you. I just _know_ your parents would throw a fit."

Naruto shrugged. "I've got my mother's permission for Rika. Just gotta wait for my father's permission, for us both to reach 18, and Rumiko's permission... not to mention get her father's blessing, but those can wait."

"Please, like your mother would agreed to that." The Indian woman replied.

Naruto chuckled. "She did... _both_ of them."

Yamaki's eyes widened beneath the sunglasses. "You're joking..."

Naruto shook his head. "You know how Kushina was always Impulsive?" Yamaki nodded. "Not even Death shocked that out of her." Yamaki just facepalmed.

"What did she show Yoshie?" Yamaki groaned.

"... I don't think you wanna know. I mean, I'm pretty sure _I_ don't want to know. Anyway, Yamaki, gather as many people as you can and head to the location... but leave the Military out of it. Just don't be surprised at some of the things you see. That's just a bunch of random stuff that popped into my mind one day. And you should know, right now, that my Imagination is just as much of a blessing as it is a curse... the things in that area are the curse. My skills on the battlefield is the blessing."

"What about the other Tamers?" Yamaki questioned.

"If they come, they'll know where to go."

"Suzie isn't getting involved." Janyu scolded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course she isn't. She's much too young, and inexperienced. Unless he's the reincarnation of someone else, then I highly doubt anything will change my mind on her."

Janyu nodded. "And what of the other parents?"

"Mine have been staying in Area 3, but I had Rika contact her parents, and have them head to Area 3, and go to Area 4 through there."

Naruto looked at Rika who nodded, then Henry, who nodded. Naruto nodded, before all of the Digimon nodded. "Alright, mind dropping us off at the Park? East Entrance 4. It's also the closest to the Hideout, Yamaki."

Yamaki nodded, before tossing Naruto the keys. "You're driving."

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh yeah." They all went outside, while everyone held on tight to something inside the van.

Turns out Naruto was a surprisingly good driver. He followed the rules of the road, but the speed he drove was not compliant with the speed limits, which he knew wouldn't be enforced right now. He just performed a U-Turn Parallel Park right next to the entrance, before jumping out the window, the other Tamers and Digimon followed suit.

_'I sure hope this works.'_ Naruto thought, before holding up his D-Ark. "Biomerge Activate!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon appeared in all his glory.

Rika nodded. "Biomerge activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

Henry held out his D-Ark. "Biomerge Activate!"

Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Henry looked at it.

Gallantmon looked at Henry. "You didn't swipe the Black Card, did you?"

"No, why?" Gallantmon looked at Sakuyamon. "he may be shikamaru in a past life, but he still has moments of complete stupidity."

"What does the black Card have to do with Biomerging?" Sakuyamon questioned.

"Henry's body isn't data. Neither is mine, nor yours. But since Guilmon and Renamon are beings made entirely of energy, that isn't a requirement for us."

Henry took out the Black Card, and looked at Terriermon, before putting it away. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!

Gargomon Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Ultimate won't be of much use here." Gallantmon admitted.

"Ah, shut it! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon shot the drone, but didn't do anything. "What?"

"Told you." Gallantmon held up his shield. "Shield of the Just!" The shield glowed and fired, decimating the drone. Just then, a lot more Drones appeared, and charged. "Now, it's time to buck wild!" Naruto said.

"_Right!"_ Guilmon's voice.

"I'm with ya there!" Rika replied.

"_As am I."_ Renamon.

Henry just looked at Rapidmon. "Henry, just swipe it!"

"Alright, fine. Digimodify!" Rapidmon felt strange, reverted back to Terriermon, and felt even weirder. When the strange feeling went away, Terriermon looked at Henry. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MegaGargomon!"

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted, firing off all sorts of missiles. Each missile hit a cord, or a drone, causing the corresponding target to disintegrate into red blobs.

-elsewhere-

Sasuke was hiding in a Dog house as Impmon. There were 2 kids and a dog nearby. "Ai, Mako, I'm going shopping. Don't get into trouble. And by that I mean "No sticking your brother to the floor" Ai. I still get laughed at because of it." There was the sound of a door closing, and Sasuke came out of the dog house.

"Impmon..."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's... alright. I've slept in worse while I was gone."

They walked inside, and Sasuke sat down on the couch, while Ai and Mako were bringing things out for him, such as 2 cups, and 2 bowls of food. Sasuke just looked at it, and then at them.

"Impmon, you remember our teddy bear?" Ai, the girl, asked, showing off a stuffed bear with a stitched arm.

"Mom fixed it up." Mako added. "We decided we wouldn't fight over things anymore."

"We thought it was why you left." Ai admitted. "Please, if it will get you to stay..."

Sasuke simply turned his head away from them, not wanting them to see him cry, knowing he couldn't hold it in. "Aw nuts... Ai, Mako... I'll admit your fighting was part of the reason I left... but it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?" Ai cocked her head to the side.

"I was... lost. I had to find my way. I had to find answers. And I couldn't find them here."

"Did you find them?" mako asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke then looked at them. "And guys?"

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"I... I only want to ask one thing from you guys."

"What is it?" Ai asked. "You're not gonna leave again, are you?"

Sasuke looked out. "I might have to. But... this time, I'd be doing so for a much better reason."

"Why, Impmon?" Mako asked.

"Mako..." Ai started.

Impmon got up and turned on the TV to the news, seeing D-Reaper. There was MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Gallantmon. "Figured as much."

"What? Are you talking about those guys?" Mako asked.

"Yeah... They helped me. I have a few debts to repay them. Gallantmon... Sakuyamon... MegaGargomon... Naruto... Rika... Henry... They helped me more than I want to admit. I have to go help them. They... They're friends. The first friends I've ever had." Impmon said. _'In this life, or my last one.'_

"Don't go, Impmon." Mako.

"Please!" Ai.

Both were near tears.

"I'm sorry, guys, but... I have to. But, as for what I wanted to tell you... My _true_ name. No matter the form, you can call me by this, or even say it to others. Say I'm a friend. A protector. Whatever you want, but not a Digimon. Just... Please. Call me Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I have to help my friends."

"Impmon..."

"If there's one thing I want you to ever learn, it's a lesson I only recently accepted: Those who break the rules, are lower than garbage."

"Ew!" Ai nearly shouted.

"_However_, those that abandon their friends are lower than that." Sasuke continued, before looking back at the TV. "And I've been one of those that never understood the last part until recently. My friends... If I don't help them, then..."

"Hang on..." Mako said, before running out of the room. When he came back in he held out a toy gun. "Take this. It's my favorite." Mako's face went serious. "And you can bust the bad guys with it."

Sasuke simply looked at it, and nodded. "I can make it work. Thanks, Mako."

Ai kissed his cheek, starting a blush. "Ai..."

"Come back home soon... Sasuke." She smiled at him. "Remember, we love you."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be back. Don't you worry. This shouldn't take too long. And if you come across that goop: Don't touch it. It's not safe." he then ran off, and ran through the streets.

After he was a good distance away, he started talking to himself. "Telling them I'll be back... am I an idiot?" He then thought about it. "No. I'm not Naruto. But still..." Time seemed to slow down, and he was back to being Beelzemon. "I've got to protect those two. Whatever it takes."

He then realized his form. "Hey, what do ya know? I Digivolved!" He then looked at the Toy gun in his hand. "Mako, this may come in much more handy than you think." His right arm glowed from the elbow, and then extended to form a device similar to a cannon. (See: the Corona Blaster) Then Wings came out the back. He then jumped and flew off. "If this is the power one gets from protecting others, then I can _easily _see why I lost. Huh, who knew it would be _this_ strong?"

-back with the Megas-

"Damn! Is the no end to them?" Sakuyamon questioned, in her double voice.

Gallantmon sliced another 4 with Gram, his lance. He had found his Chakra was channeled through the form with ease, so he used Wind Chakra to extend the cuts, though his lightning was far more powerful in this form.

"Never thought there would be." He replied.

MegaGargomon kicked a few more, that piled up. "Naruto's right! We've got things to get done, we're the only ones that can!" He was going to fire a Gargo Missile at the group, but someone interrupted the shot.

"Corona blaster!" a small blue ball shot between him and Gallantmon, hitting the group. "Need a hand?" They all looked to see Beelzemon.

"What? Coming to strike our backs?" MegaGargomon retorted.

"I'm on the straight and narrow, now." Beelzemon looked at the blob that was known as D-Reaper. "If you don't believe me, then ask Gallantmon. I could've already struck you before you knew I was here."

"He's right. He very well could have. The first thing I felt was the shot, not him."

Sakuyamon nodded. "Alright, 4 on... 300. Strange odds."

Beelzemon grunted as did Gallantmon. "Easy picking." Was the simultaneous response, before they both looked at each other. They looked at each other, and knew the other was smirking up a storm on the inside.

"Hazard Matrix activate!" Naruto shouted.

**HAZARD MATRIX ACTIVATED**

"Gallantmon Hazard Digivolve to...

The legs extended into an armored tail, the armor changed, the weapons changed, and he grew in size.

MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode!"

The newly Digivolved MegiGallantmon RM (See: I'll just call him MGM RM from now on. Less headache, and cramps) looked at Beelzemon, with a noticeable evil grin. "You ready?"

"Just like our Genin days." Sasuke replied with a smirk. They both charged before the others could react to what just happened.

Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon just watched as the two tore through the army like Tissue Paper. "You're kidding me." MegaGargomon said, Henry's eye twitching in the sphere.

Sakuyamon shook her head and charged in herself, before calling out. "Spirit Strike!" 4 ghostly Kitsune came from behind her and took out four more. "Yo, MegaGargomon! We're not gonna wait for you!"

"Geez, she should be less pushy." Terriermon cracked.

"All girls are troublesome, Terriermon." Henry admitted. "But they have their moments!" MegaGargomon jumped into the fray, and took out more.

It only took them 30 minutes to clear out the Drone infestation, so they fell back and landed in a park, before going back to normal, though Sasuke remained Beelzemon.

Naruto walked up to him. "So, why did you come?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "What I'm not good enough for you?!"

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I just thought you'd get the hell out of here. You know what D-Reaper can do."

"And leave you to the same fate? As if."

Naruto smiled even wider, holding out his hand. "Good to have you with us, man. And sane, too."

Everyone laughed at that, confusing Sasuke, before he got the picture, since _none_ _of them_ were really sane. Then he chuckled himself. "Yeah right. I'm just as Insane as you guys." This caused the laughter to go even higher, even his own.

-the next day-

The Original Tamer Squad (Naruto, Rika, Henry, and their Digimon) Were standing in front of the Matsuki Bakery, seeing a note on it.

Head to Rika's House.

And no detours!

Naruto deadpanned at the second line. "That would be Rumiko."

Rika looked at it, and sighed. "Yeah, that last one has my mom written all over it."

"Wait, this could be a trap." Henry pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "If it were, I would be getting a tingle in the back of my head, and a voice saying don't go. And I don't."

Henry sighed. "You know, Henry, it's bad luck to sigh so much."

"Terriermon..."

"Momentai!"

"Yeah, Momentai." Naruto repeated. "You're getting too uptight. You're a far cry from Shikamaru, who was too laid back. The only trait you both share is your love for strategy games and your intellect."

Henry shook his head, then something hit his mind. "Where did Ino go?"

All of them looked around. "When the hell did we lose her?" Naruto questioned.

-with Ai and Mako-

Ino was staring at them since Sasuke left. She sighed. _'Sasuke, I'm not really sure if you're worried about them, but I'm not taking any chances.'_

"A BlackGatomon?" Sasuke said from behind her, which she kicked at instinctively.

It was Sasuke. "You thinking about striking them with my back turned?"

"Sasuke..."

This caught his attention. "You know who I am?"

"I've known since I became a Lilithmon." Ino replied, before turning to the kids. "I saw you coming out of here yesterday. Then I noticed you Digivolved straight to Mega while you were leaving. What's up with that?"

Sasuke looked at the kids inside. "I found something. Something I had been missing."

"A friend?" Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded. "It's not just that though. The one thought that got me to Digivolve was more than just a thought... I thought I was becoming Naruto for a second."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, protecting others when you usually don't would make you think that, huh?"

This caused him to raise his eyebrow. "How did you get that thought? For that matter, how did you know who I was talking about?"

"Hello? Yamanaka here. Old fangirl of yours? Left the club when you went traitor, though. Most did. Only a few hard liners were left. Sakura wasn't in it beforehand. Ever since that first Chuunin Exams."

Sasuke sighed. "Ino... figures. How did you become a Digimon? You die too?"

Ino shrugged and gave her story. "What about you? How'd it happen to you?"

"Not even Yami and the Shinigami wanted me. They told me to choose between 2 things. One: A Chance to do things over. Find a new life. The second: destruction of my soul. I chose the first. Ended up like this. I've spent years as a Digimon, and I've tasted the power of Beelzemon before. But only once. Something is definitely not right about a lot of things here, but... last time I wasn't exactly a good person. And I admit that, sad as that is."

"Who are you, and what did you do with Sasuke?" Ino asked seriously.

"Naruto got to me." Sasuke replied, earning a nod from the Black Cat.

"Glad he finally got to you." Ino smiled, before looking at the kids. "So, why do you care about those kids?"

Sasuke looked at them. "You ever think I'd have a partner?" Ino shook her head. "They are."

"You're kidding me."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"No... way... Which one?"

Sasuke looked at them solemnly. "Both."

"Impossible. One Digimon One Partner. Those are the rules." Ino pointed out. "There's no way they're _both_ your partner."

"Did you see what I had on my left arm yesterday?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you help out, then?"

"Because I was watching the news." Ino pointed out.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Figures. Anyway, the boy, his name is Mako. He gave me the blaster."

"I doubt a kid like that would have something like _that_."

"Well, I did tweak it a bit."

"A _bit_?"

"Okay, a lot. Hey, it was a gift, and he said I could 'shoot the bad guys with it'. To do that, I needed to modify it. Make it stronger, and able to take the heat of battle. A piece of plastic wouldn't have lasted long."

"So, why are you out here, and not in there?"

"Better than the dog house." Sasuke answered.

Just then Ai and Mako came outside. Sasuke and Ino jumped down to meet them. "Hi, I'm Ino."

"Wow, a BlackGatomon!" Ai squealed, before taking Ino in a bone crushing hug.

"Ai! Impmon... uh, Sasuke, is our partner. Remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't hug a cute Digimon like this one."

"Yeah, about that." Ino said, earning their attention. "I think I have a solution for all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a simple rule when it comes to Digimon. One that even the Sovereigns have no idea of. I found it in an old text in the North Quadrant. It said, and I quote: No Digimon may have more then one Human Partner. Any Human, however, can have up to 5 Digimon Partners, as long as the other Digimon get along. Only 1 Digivice of any type shall be presented at any given time to said human."

"Wait. You mean it's possible to have 5 Digimon?" Ai asked.

Ino nodded. "It's because of that absolute that only one of you is his tamer."

"Then... we'd have to..." Ai trailed off looking at Mako.

"No! We promised we wouldn't!" He retorted.

"Then what can we do?" Ai retorted.

They heard Ino clear her throat. "As I said, I have a solution for _all_ of us. Mako, you get Sasuke here." Ino gestured to Sasuke. "While Ai, you get me."

Mako held out a hand to Sasuke, who took it. Ai did the same to Ino, who took hers. There was a glow, and a pair of Digivices came out of them, ending in their hands. The kids looked at each other, the Digimon, and then the Digivices. Ino smiled at that. "I guess that's what the Digignomes were waiting for. A way to settle the dispute of who gets the Digimon. This way, you both get one."

The kids nodded their heads. Ino looked at Sasuke, who nodded. "We should go hold off D-Reaper. At least until the others get there."

"Someone has to watch the kids here."

"I'm going to make sure they're safe." Sasuke retorted. "You know you can't stop me from doing so."

Ino smiled. "Get going, then. I'll watch over them. Maybe tell them a few stories about my travels."

Sasuke smirked, before going Mega. He then jumped and flew off. "Was that...?" Mako trailed off.

"Yup. That was Sasuke's Mega form. Scary huh?"

"uh-huh." Mako nodded.

"You don't look that scary as a Mega, right?"

Ino scratched her head. "I am close. Our Mega forms _are_ called Demon Lords. It's to be expected."

"Demon Lords?" Ai asked. "Like those beasts of Legend?"

"You still going on about that, Ai?" Mako asked.

"\Hey, no arguing!" Ino shouted. They both shut up. "Ai, do you know what these beasts are? Could you describe them?"

"Well, I know one is like a Digimon, another is like a Kabuterimon. I know that one for sure."

"The one like Kabuterimon. Did it have 6 wings and a tail?"

"Yeah, it did. I don't know much, though."

"Do you know how many there are?"

"There are 9 of them. Why?"

Ino groaned. "There's a legend of the Bijuu here, too? That figures."

"Bijuu?"

Ino nodded. "Well, that's something I might as well go through, and try to make it stick. Come on. I'll give you the _true story_ of the Bijuu. Given by the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself."

"You know him? Wow, you must be old!" mako said, before Ai decked him.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Sorry..." Mako held the top of his head, under which was a bump.

"Okay, it all started in another Dimension..." Ino went through the entire story. "Well, this is the story that happened where I was before something happened. Sasuke and I, we weren't always Digimon. I was Taken by Lust, and turned into a Digimon. Sasuke... he had his head punched clear off his shoulders." Ai and Mako shivered at the thought. "that was my reaction too. It wasn't pretty, to be honest."

"Who did it?" Mako asked

"Someone he betrayed almost 5 years beforehand. She dealt the final blow, after the only person to still want him alive weakened him. He was the only one to want him brought in _alive_. Everyone else wanted him dead, even the one he promised to bring him back to. I don't want to scare you with the details of their first real fight, so I won't go there. Either way, both of them are alive again. Their names are Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke betrayed everyone close to them, and it carried over to when he was Impmon. Naruto came back as a Human. He didn't really change much, though. Only in looks."

"Who is Naruto now?" Ai asked.

"Well, let's turn on the news. See if they show the fighting again." Ino suggested, while Mako turned the TV on, showing a special about D-Reaper, which, no one knows about. Ino then noticed the name on the screen which, while cut off, rang off alarm bells in Ino's head. "Tetsuo Uchiha... That was the name of Sasuke's Uncle..."

"_At this point, it will take a miracle."_ The old man on the tube said.

"And the Miracle is already here." Ino said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Ino?" Ai asked.

"If there's one thing Naruto's known for, it's his Miracles. Above all others, Miracles is his best ally. His Stubbornness is his second most known trait. The third, and also most important, is his ability to see people for who they are. He can look into a person's eyes, and see what they've seen. He knows how they feel. If they're hiding something from the world. He can see the person behind the face. He can unmask any actor just by looking at the eyes. He always cares for those that are different."

The description of D-Reaper was given by Rob Mccoy, whom Ino recognized. "Hey, that's one of the original Creators of Digimon in this world."

"This world?" Ai asked.

"Long story. Don't ask." Ino replied. "Anyway, he's a part of a group known as the Monster Makers. Fitting name, since they helped shape the Digital World's Southern Quadrant."

Ai and Mako listened closely. After Rob finished, and the screen switched to sports, Ino looked at Ai, who had a question. "Yes, Ai?"

"Ino, if the Digital World is real, does that mean the show is too?"

"Of course. Though, from what I know, the Second Season hasn't started yet. Probably a year out from now."

"Think we can meet the Digidestined?"

"I know one Tamer already met one of their Digimon. That's about it."

"Could you take me?"

Ino shook her head. "No, we'd have to go through the Digital World, and your parents would worry about you. They don't know you're both Tamers yet."

"Tamers?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, tamers. There's an Organization with them all in it, actually. Someone just has to let the others know."

"Ino?" Ai started.

"Yeah?" She stopped when Ai landed a peck on Ino's cheek. "Ai... You shouldn't have."

Ai giggled. Ino then went alert, before realizing it was a Human. "I'll be watching from outside. Don't worry." Ino vanished from sight as their grandmother came through the front door.

"Ai? Mako?"

"Yes, Grandma?" They both asked.

"You two getting along?" They both nodded, hiding their D-Arks behind their backs. She looked at the TV and found the news on. "Alright what's up?"

"Well, they found out what the goop is." ai said.

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"They said D-Reaper. I didn't understand most of it." Ai explained.

"Oh. I know about D-Reaper. After all, I helped design it. Any idea how it got here?"

Ai looked at Mako, who shrugged. "Didn't get it."

Their grandmother turned off the TV. "Hey Grandma?" Ai asked.

"Yes, Ai?"

"Can you tell us the story of those beasts of Legend? I wanna make sure I got it right."

Ino heard this and listened in to the legend here. The origin was unknown, but their power was not. Ai and Mako both paid attention. Ino nodded, seeing that she had the forms down pat, those most of them had a certain number of tails. The only one in this story was all but the Kyuubi had 1 tail.

"Not many know if they truly exist or not. They are never seen these days, and to this day, it is said they watch over us."

Ai and Mako had paid far more attention now, than ever before. Hearing the story from Ino a while ago made it clear. The Bijuu _did_ exist. They had just passed on recently.

Ino smiled, before showing her eye in the corner shadow. _'This woman is their Grandmother. The legend of the Bijuu is slightly off, but what isn't true is really only formed from assumptions. The Hachibi, for instance. He was really an Ox. Stubborn as one, too.'_

Ino continued her silent watch throughout the day.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Well, did you expect _that_?

By that, I mean Ino getting Ai, and Sasuke getting Mako.

Okay, while the story on the Bijuu is similar, the holes were really only filled with drunken logic.

About the inscription last chapter: Did anyone think the word Prophecy?

Think about it. What about it is normal?

"When the Dragon and Fox Collide a Hero is Reborn."

Something about that line is sending chills down my spine. Any idea why? No? Good, because the translation has a meaning. The question is: What is the meaning of it?

Anyway, later!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	15. Chapter 15

…

Major Emotional Trouble when I start this chapter. If the flow of the story seems a little off, that's why.

That's just so you know.

**Chapter 15**

Rika, Naruto, and Henry entered Rika's House, their Digimon by their side, or on his head in Terriermon's case.

When they entered, they found Mayumi, Rumiko, Justin, Seiko, Takehiro and Yoshie standing near the entrance. "Welcome home." Seiko said, as Naruto gave a small smile.

They walked into the dining room, where there was a large spread of food. Everyone started eating, though Naruto was far more subdued than usual when eating. Seiko noticed this from the start.

Terriermon continued to make seemingly meaningless comments, while commenting on Guilmon's appetite. Once everyone had finished, Guilmon complained about not having a big enough stomach, causing Naruto to grin, and respond. "You want me to draw you a bigger stomach?"

"Please?" Guilmon asked, on his back. Renamon stifled a chuckle at that.

Justin looked at Naruto. "I have a stupid question."

"I might have a stupid answer." Naruto replied.

"What made you fall for my daughter so hard?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "The first time I saw her... wasn't in person." This was a surprise to everyone but Renamon, Rika and Guilmon.

"What you think you dreamed her up?"

Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't anything bad... just her and Renamon facing off with a Lynxmon in a Digital Field, possibly around Midnight, in the rain. I wasn't even truly there. It was an Out of body experience. When I woke up, I told my own father it was a weird dream. Not by my standards but still weird."

"That was the day you woke up late wasn't it?" Takehiro asked, earning a nod.

"It was also the day after I scanned Guilmon's data sheet. I essentially came up with the idea behind Guilmon, and made him real with some help of Digital Creatures called Digignomes. They're not Digimon, so you know." he added when he saw the partial apprehension in their faces.

"So she had been facing down Digimon before you met her?" Rumiko asked, thoroughly surprised.

"For about 6 months. The Tournament the year before you met him is when I started. Right afterwards, I met Renamon." Rika admitted. "I wasn't exactly... nice at the time."

Naruto nodded. "In that one event I saw more in her than you would likely think, unless you knew of my past life as a Shinobi. I knew within seconds of seeing her, that she and I had a similar point in the center of our beings. I just didn't know exactly what it was at the time. I met her in person, a few days later, riled her up, tore through every emotional barrier she had, and literally destroyed her mental preconception of reality. Doing that allowed her to become more bearable with everyone else, and actually helped her be a better her."

"He completely figured me out in one instant, and questioned my decisions, and who I really was, knowing I was hiding it from everyone." She sighed. "Even myself. He helped me in a way no one else would. There are some that I don't really get along with, which is normal, even with him. But... that trip to the Digital World helped me realize something. What he _didn't_ want me to become was clear during the fight with Beelzemon. It's why I jumped in when I did, if any of you saw that."

Everyone but Justin nodded. Rumiko knew this, so she elaborated. "He didn't want her to become... well, a daughter of a bastard, I think is the word."

Naruto nodded. "Sums it up nicely. I knew several ways she could've gone, and if nothing had changed, I knew the most likely outcome. That's exactly what I was trying to prevent, because it's not pretty."

"We got audio, but we had to isolate it to hear anything specific." Mayumi stated.

"Wait, when did you get into Area 3 Mom?" Henry asked.

"We were in the Hypnos building at the time."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "That's who got into it. Whose did he get ahold of?"

"It seemed to be Henry's." Takehiro admitted. "Even the interference was not included up close."

Naruto nodded. "Then yeah, it was either Kazu, Henry or Suzie."

Everyone nodded, before the D-Arks went off. They all pulled them out, and opened the Holodisplay. They knew what was going on right then and there. Naruto sighed, before looking at Guilmon. "Guilmon?"

"Ready." Guilmon was instantly on his feet, ready to roll.

"Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Ready when you are."

"Terriermon?" Henry.

"Let's go kick their butts!"

"Wait!" Takehiro stated, stopping them, before they looked at them. "You're only kids. You shouldn't be going to your deaths like this. You should leave this to the adults."

Naruto gave him a deadpan stare. "Dad..."

"That's what I probably should say, at least." This earned surprises from everyone else, even Yoshie. "I know the truth of the matter, and while I don't like it, I accept it. Takato, just promise me one thing."

Naruto looked at him. "Promise me you'll make it back. Beat the D-Reaper. Just promise me you'll make it back alive."

Naruto nodded, before giving him a thumbs up and a smile. "Bet on it. I promise you I _will_ make it back alive. I haven't unleashed everything I've got yet. Count on it."

Rika and Henry nodded, along with the Digimon. "If my daughter gets hurt, I'm blaming you." Justin warned him.

"And you'd have every right to. " He looked at the others after leaving the room. "Let's rip D-Reaper a new one."

"Oh yeah." Rika smirked.

"I'm game." Henry added.

"Me too." Terriermon.

"Me three." Guilmon.

"And I as well." Renamon.

They all jumped up and vanished, even Guilmon.

Everyone watched it unfold and Mayumi blinked. "Any idea how they did that?"

Everyone else shook their head in the negative. Ouch.

-with Sasuke-

Sasuke was blasting every agent on his own. _'Where are the others? It's already getting late.'_

Just then. "Chaotic Lightning Joust!" A Black burst of lightning came rushing towards the D-Reaper Drones nearby and took out 4 before bursting and taking out 10 more. Sasuke looked back. "You pulling a Kakashi?"

"I'm not 3 hours late." MGM RM replied.

"Hn. Whatever. Corona Blaster!" Sasuke shot more agents.

"Order Slash!" MGM RM swung the blade in his left hand and a long Red and black wave of Energy cut through 20 Drones before dissipating.

Naruto and Rika then felt something else. "Rika, you feel that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We'll take care of things here. You check it out." Sakuyamon replied.

MGM RM backed up a bit and glowed, becoming MegiGallantmon with Naruto on his shoulder. "Let's move, MegiGallantmon."

"Right!"

MegiGallantmon then flew off. "Where's he going?" Sasuke questioned after slicing another Drone in half.

"Someone else is in the area, with a Digimon, no less." Sakuyamon replied.

"Great... And do you know who the digimon is?"

"No, I don't recognize it."

"You'd recognize Ino, right?"

"Of course, I would. It's not her if that's what you're asking."

_'Good. She's keeping her word.'_ Sasuke thought.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Sakuyamon accused.

"Yeah, I know. She's... with someone else." Sasuke replied. "My tamer... and her's."

"Spiraling Blades of Truth and Beauty!" Sakuyamon shot a spiral of Blue and White blades thus taking out even more.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and MegiGallantmon went towards the human Signature, and found it quickly. They noticed 16 Drones firing on a Digimon and a Human. MegiGallantmon noticed this and did just what Naruto wanted without either saying a word. "Chaos Slash!" He swung his lance and deleted all but one of the Drones, which Naruto took out with a small concentrated beam of lightning. They stopped next to the girl, which looked to be a Blonde Goth, and what Naruto identified as a Dobermon. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The two looked at Naruto. And the girl spoke. "You are Takato Matsuki, correct?" Naruto nodded. "We come with a message. We need to see the other tamers, as well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You know my name, but I do not know yours. How do I know you won't stab me in the back?"

"Oh. Sorry. I am Alice Mccoy." the girl replied. "We bring a message from the Sovereigns."

Naruto thought for a moment, before looking at MegiGallantmon. "You up for it?"

"Why not?" Naruto looked at Alice and Dobermon, who was growling at him.

"Alice, you might want Dobermon to calm down."

"Why aren't the others with you?" Dobermon questioned.

"Because they can hold their own, and Guilmon is the only one that can go mega without me." Naruto replied. "You coming or what?"

"This is not right. They were supposed to be together. I am aware of the Biomerge Digivolution, but here they cannot perform it. Why are they elsewhere?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before asking a question. "Why wouldn't we be able to perform a Biomerge with our Digimon?"

"Your bodies are not data, and therefore cannot combine with a Digimon."

Naruto chuckled a bit, before looking at MegiGallantmon. "Rookie form, MegiGallantmon. Let's show them what _I_ came up with." MegiGallantmon changed into Guilmon, before Naruto held up the D-ark. "Biomerge Activate!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"_You see? I have worked around the data problem, and we had already encountered it. Turns out, while a Human cannot Biomerge with a Digimon, a Human CAN Biomerge with a Digimon made entirely of ENERGY. What's more is D-reaper is not entirely a threat to our existence because of this fact."_ Gallantmon replied.

**HAZARD MATRIX ACTIVATED**

"Gallantmon Hazard Digivolve to... MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode!"

"_Let's move!"_

Alice and Dobermon got on MGM RM's tail, and they flew off towards the others.

As they reached the area, they heard a battle cry. "Desolation Claw!" 2 Drones went down then and there.

"_Cyberdramon?"_

Ryou landed next to MGM RM. "Naruto? How come you can Biomerge?"

A Card floated down. A Black Card. _"Scan that, Ryou. Then Biomerge."_

"This is crazy."

"_Not as crazy as half the shit I've done."_ MGM RM replied.

Ryou smirked. "Point Taken. Digimodify!" He scanned it, and Cyberdramon turn back into Monodramon. "Biomerge Activate!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Monodramon, Digivolve to... Justimon!"

"_Come on! Let's join the others!"_

"_I'm with ya there!"_ Justimon replied.

They both ran off, or flew in MGM RM's case. They reached the others, and saw the biomerged forms of all Digimon. Alice was surprised, as was Dobermon.

"Was me coming here useless?" Dobermon questioned.

"If you only came to give us the ability to Biomerge: yes, it was." MGM RM replied.

Dobermon sweatdropped. "That's a bust."

"Dobermon..." Alice was quiet.

-Area 4, Tamer's HQ-

All of Hypnos, Yamaki and the Monster Makers included, were working on computers that were far more High Tech than they were used to.

"You know, Yamaki, it's surprising how they managed to make something like this without being noticed." Janyu said, looking at him. "I mean, just how they did it is unreal."

"I know what you mean, Tao." Shibumi said. "I mean, I don't even know how I woke up here after I left the Digital World. It was... weird. Still, the Tech here is at least 50 years ahead of our own. Who made this stuff again?"

"That would be Takato." Yamaki pointed out. "As to how he knew how to make things this advanced... not even I know."

Obito and Lucemon looked at each other. "I don't see why I'm still here. I should be fighting out there."

Obito shook his head. "You know the problem with that, Lucemon. Without Shadowlord Mode, you wouldn't be able to dent D-Reaper."

"And who's fault is that?" Lucemon retorted.

"I can get you to Chaos Mode, but it alone won't do much for you. Without a way to Stand up against the D-Reaper you could get Deleted for good, never reborn. And that's a problem."

Lucemon growled. However, he couldn't retort as a Comm link came in. "Incoming message?" Riley questioned.

"Who has an uplink to this place?" Yamaki questioned.

"Let's find out." Riley opened it, and a picture of a female in Red and White Robes appeared on screen. "Who are you, and why did you answer?"

"Temporary base Relocation, Karina." Yamaki replied.

"I don't recognize you. How do you know my name?" she replied.

"Simple really. I trained your father in our past lives." Yamaki answered.

"Kakashi?"

"Bingo."

"Damn, reincarnations are popping up everywhere, aren't they?" Karina joked.

"You don't know the half of it. Haku is back as well. So, how did you get this link?"

"Dad gave it to the Toads, said to contact it through Snow Country when the Forces were ready to be deployed. Well, we're ready. We just need it opened on that side."

"Forces? What does she mean, Yamaki?" Riley questioned.

"How many countries?"

"All of them, even the Minor Countries. Every Shinobi is ready and willing to help." Karina replied.

Yamaki whistled. "That's a lot."

"Yamaki, what's going on?" Daisy asked.

"You'll see. Looks like Naruto finally started to plan ahead." Yamaki replied, before turning to Tally. "Access the Tamer Satellite. Seeing if you can contact Takato. Ask him how to open the gate. The Reinforcements are ready."

"Sir, the networks are down. How do you know it will work?"

Just then another comm link showed up. It was Naruto, though he was in a Data sphere. "Yamaki, I just picked up an Interdimensional Transmission through one of my satellites. What happened?"

"Karina happened. You called for them, didn't you?"

Naruto smiled at that. "Good. Is Shibumi awake?"

"Yeah, I am. What'cha need?"

"There's a file codenamed BG 16389. Open it."

"Okay."

"Click yes."

"Done."

"Wait five minutes. The portal will be ready. AND MAKE SURE NO ONE IS OUTSIDE THE BUILDING AT THAT POINT!" The link cut.

Everyone that heard that sweatdropped, even Karina. "That would be pops." she said.

"Yeah... that's him." Yamaki admitted.

"No way. That kid can't possibly be a father yet!" Rob Mccoy replied. "Especially not to someone of her age!"

"It's called reincarnation, Dolphin." Yamaki pointed out. "That was his second daughter, and sixth child."

"Reincarnation is only theorized." Curly pointed out. "Are you saying that Takato Matsuki is living proof Reincarnation is true?"

"So am I, Curly." Yamaki retorted. "Though it is possible, I'm not sure of the specifics myself. Anyway, all Tamers, aside from Obito here, Kenta Kitagawa and Suzie, are reincarnated from the same place."

"You're kidding me."

"According to what I've been getting from them, I'm not surprised."

Suzie sighed. "You might as well take me off that list." She said, in a surprisingly normal voice. The tone was far more Regal, however. Yamaki shook his head. "Tell me the name, and I'll see about it."

"Yugito Nii." Yamaki's sunglasses fell off of his face, and hit the ground revealing his shocked eyes.

"No... way..."

Suzie nodded sadly. "I realized it when I became Lopmon's partner. It's why I was unaffected by the Killing Intent they mentioned in Zhuqiaomon's palace. I was going through it all, seeing what I could use. I wasn't paying much attention."

Lopmon looked at Suzie. "You're kidding me, Suzie." She simply shook her head. "I may be more cat-like after some time, but I will still like you better, Lopmon. You're my partner. No matter what." Lopmon nodded in relief. The other parents were in the room as well.

"Yamaki... who is Yugito Nii?" Mayumi questioned.

"One of the most dangerous Kunoichi of her time. She bore a burden that I would rather not explain, but because of it, she was far more powerful than the average Kunoichi."

Suzie nodded. "Thank you. Matatabi is not with me anymore. I kind of miss her, really. Annoying and lustful she may be, but she was there for me when it counted. That's all I could ever truly ask for."

A message appeared, causing Shibumi's eyes to widen. "Yamaki, you might want to look at this."

Yamaki got next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Something's actually _right_." Shibumi typed a few things in, as Yamaki watched. "It's the Ark that brought them home."

"What do you mean? It disintegrated." Curly pointed out.

"No, it didn't." Shibumi retorted. "The Ark _knows_ what he was made for and managed to find the file. He's still in perfect shape, and energy levels."

"Well, let's work on the portal." Just then a large vortex appeared outside, though Suzie noticed first.

"You mean that?" She pointed out the window, causing the others to look. Several Zeppelins came through each bearing a Kanji for a Nation. They were at least 4000 feet long each, and 80 feet tall. All except 5 of them.

Those five held the Kanji for: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. And they were each twice as large as the others.

They all landed in the wasteland near the tower, before, Suzie, Obito, and Yamaki went outside.

Janyu quickly followed suit, though Suzie was heading more towards the one that sported Lightning on it.

"Suzie, what are doing?" Janyu followed her, before seeing the one it robes, and Suzie kneeling before him.

"Raikage-sama..."

"I am surprised someone here knows of what I am. Tell me, child. Do you know my name?" The Raikage replied.

"No, sir." Suzie admitted. "I only know the robes, not your face."

"Then why bow?"

Suzie got up, and looked him in the eyes. "I had died a Jounin in your village from Akatsuki. They had taken me from the sewers where I thought I had them trapped. It took a while, but I was reborn like this. May not have any training and no longer have Matatabi with me, but..."

"Yugito?" Suzie nodded. "My god... Matatabi chose her next vessel herself."

"She _chose_ a vessel? That's not like her. She prefers freedom... and can be a little horny from time to time."

"I know that." A female about 19 years old said. "So, you're the great Yugito, huh?"

"Well... now it's Suzie Wong. I just woke up, in a sense. I have no prior training, but I can help you with Matatabi."

The woman nodded. "It would be appreciated. It's easy listening to her rants whenever someone hot comes around."

Suzie giggled at that. "Yeah. I know _that_ feeling well. After a few years you get used to it, but sometimes you just can't, _knowing_ she has a point."

Suzie, Lopmon, and the woman, who Suzie found was named Kasumi Nii, talked as much as they could. Lopmon just listened, and asked questions, which Suzie was glad to answer.

Janyu just watched them as Karina walked up to him and Yamaki. "So, Kakashi... where's pops?"

"On the battlefield. He'll be coming soon. I'll give you the information we have already have on the target, and how much of a threat it is as well." Karina nodded, as the other Kages came up, though the Nanadaime Kazekage, which ironically was Gaara's son, had narrowed his eyes at Obito.

"If I may, what is _he_ doing here?"

"He's on our side." Yamaki pointed out. "Nothing to worry about, seeing as even Naruto forgave him. The one who has the _most_ reason for hating him."

"I don't trust him." The Kazekage retorted.

"And I am not surprised in the slightest. I am not well liked, and once I am done with what Fanglongmon asked me to do, I will no longer be around. That was our agreement. It is because of _him_ I am alive. Not my own methods. When I am no longer of any use to him, I will be gone." Obito pointed out.

Karina looked at him, and nodded. "I understand that plight." Her face went cold. "but if you give even the slightest reason to be killed we _will_ retaliate."

Obito nodded. "I knew from the get go that I wouldn't be trusted. I gave him reason to trust me, so I am not surprised." Lucemon landed next to him, in Chaos Mode. "He's on his way back. The others are coming with, but neither Beelzemon nor Lilithmon will come."

Obito nodded. "They've got others to watch over. At least Beelzemon does. As to why Lilithmon won't, I do not know."

Lucemon nodded in agreement. "If nothing else, I can respect Takato. He's got the right attitude, and follows his own beliefs over what others say, even though he may be wrong, he doesn't care."

Obito nodded in agreement. "He's always been like that. After all, he helped me when I lost my way. It just took death to do it."

It was at that point, Naruto, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Alice, Dobermon, Ryou and Cyberdramon entered the area. They looked around at the entire force assembled. "What is going on?" Dobermon growled.

Naruto immediately spotted Karina and walked up to her. "You're taller than I remember." Naruto said. "Either that, or I'm just shorter and you haven't grown. Ne? Serena?"

"It's both... pops." Karina smirked. "So, this is what you look like now, eh? I was expecting... more. Or at least blonde hair."

"Body and blood is different. Soul and Mind are the same." Naruto smiled a bit. His face then went serious, before looking at each kage, including the leaders of the smaller countries. "leaders will have to follow me. Yamaki, did you find the barracks?"

"What barracks?" Yamaki questioned.

Naruto simply sighed, before pointed to the nearby hills. "There's a cave entrance on the other side of those hills. It leads to a set of Barracks. It took me months to get it built. I'll fill the leaders in on the specifics of D-Reaper, and the threat it poses. Abilities, what to look for, what we've been doing so far, and whatever other information we have on it. We also have to find out just how many others know, as well as how it's manifesting in the Real World, instead of sticking to the Digital World. Hacking the Hypnos Server will do more harm than good. We can't let it take over _my_ satellites, meaning a connection to Hypnos will result in more damage at the moment. Pocket Dimension or not."

Yamaki nodded. "I'll lead them to the Barracks then. I don't have as much Chakra as before, and I'm not entirely sure if you have enough clothing for them."

The Kages, and leaders of every Hidden Village, followed Naruto into the building into a large room with a large table in the center, chairs all around it, and computers off to the side. The present Tamers, aside from Suzie, who was with the current Nibi Jinchuuriki, were also in the room. Digimon next to them. Naruto then explained everything he had found out about them. Jeri and Leomon then entered the room afterwards. "Sorry I'm late, Takato. Getting here is not easy."

Naruto simply nodded. "I'll fill you in on the details of what we've faced later. Come to think of it, where are Kazu and Kenta?"

"They're containing what they can. Kazu's partner may not be able to go Ultimate, but that doesn't stop them. Being a reborn Inuzuka helps." Jeri and Leomon went to stand next to the other Tamers. "I also managed to find some interesting information in Hongo."

"If it has nothing to do with other Tamers, or D-Reaper, it can wait for now."

"Then I might as well say it. There are 2 more Tamers, both residing in Hongo at the moment." Jeri admitted. "I have seen them both, their D-Arks, and I know who their partners are. Ino and Sasuke are their partners. They're brother and sister. Names are Ai and Mako. Haven't managed to find a Surname, yet. Ino knows of my knowledge, and had let me know of the situation."

"This Ino. Who, exactly, is she?" Karina asked.

"Ino Yamanaka. Something happened on her last mission. She's no longer Human, but she's also not a Demon. She, like Sasuke Uchiha, are now Digimon."

"The Uchiha _lives_?!" The Godaime Tsuchikage sounded outraged.

"He's more on the straight and narrow than he was. He's still crazier than I am, but at least he has his priorities straight." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, that fight outside Zhuqiaomon's Palace really did a number on him." Rika added. "I'm actually surprised he _hasn't_ given us a reason to hate him since then."

"Honestly? He was more confused than anything else. That fight was more about finding if my win against him was a fluke or not. Sakura may have dealt the final blow, but _I_ was the one that fought him to a standstill." Naruto pointed out. "Now, why did he pick up a partner? Do you know?"

"I figure that fight was more for finding his own answers, than actually trying to take you out again." Jeri pointed out. "Still, you two work flawlessly together. It's like Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. The two of you are so different, or at least were, that when you worked together there was nothing that could stop you."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "And Leomon is okay with this?"

Leomon nodded. "I am fine with what she has decided. Really, I am not surprised she is allowing him to help out." He looked at her. "She has a Lion's Heart, after all."

Naruto nodded. "And that's why I offered the compromise in the first place. I _knew_ what her heart was like. I _knew_ that you'd like it if you saw it. Being alone and always fighting doesn't do much for you. Take it from someone who's been there."

Just then, an Impmon entered the room. "Hey, Naruto. I got some news for ya."

Jeri looked at him. "Is it about Ai, and Mako?"

"You know about them, huh?" Impmon asked. "Well, if you've already told them, that's half the news I've got. I figured something out about D-Reaper, that I doubt you'd be able to find out yet."

"Such as?" Karina questioned.

"How it got here. It used the Juggernaut Core to cross over. I also have a theory as to where the Core is. Destroy the Core, we stop D-Reaper."

Naruto nodded. "I've had the Monster Makers search for wherever the Core is. Any help would be appreciated."

Sasuke nodded. "Think you can run a scan to a point just between the Hypnos Towers?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before looking at a screen, and snapping his fingers. Daisy appeared on it. "Takato? Something up?"

"First, how's the Ark project coming along?"

"Pretty good. It's almost finished. I must say the plans for it where ingenious. Shibumi was even impressed. And that's pretty hard to do." Daisy admitted.

"Alright. How many times did you run the scans of D-Reaper for the Core?"

"13, but we can't find it among the Main Body. It's not in the Red Mass on the Ground." Daisy admitted.

"Check between the Hypnos Towers. _Above_ the main body." After a bit of typing, her eyes widened. "We've got More of D-Reaper there, but there's no connection. Satellite Images don't show it either."

Sasuke nodded. "Figured as much. That's the most likely spot for the Core. It's hidden, and not with the Main Body. It's like the Bijuu all over again. Having the body and power source separate."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "You're right. We'll have to pick the fight up tomorrow. You all know the enemies, and how we've managed to take them out. We have to take out D-Reaper. It adapts to threats. We have to be careful of what we use. Technology is also not a good idea, as it could absorb it. Is everyone clear on that?" Everyone nodded.

Naruto sighed. "This meeting is complete. Sasuke, head back to your tamer. They'll need you there."

Impmon nodded, before flashing out. "Wait. _That_ was Sasuke?" Karina questioned.

"Believe it or not, yeah."

"He didn't look so dangerous." The Kazekage pointed out. "And you haven't killed him, _why_?"

"He's not a threat at the moment." Naruto admitted. "Rika? I think we should wrap this up."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Henry pointed out.

"Such as?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Black Card for them?"

"Never forgot." Naruto smirked. "It's in his handkerchief."

-Kongo, with Ai and Mako-

Sasuke showed up and saw Ino with Ai and Mako. "Sasuke, where did you go?"

"To let the others know about you guys." Sasuke then sighed, and pulled something out from under his handkerchief, revealing a pair of black cards. "Strange... hey, Mako. Mind scanning this?"

"What is it?" mako asked, taking one, as Ai took one too.

"I'm willing to bet that Naruto put that there. Probably would help." Sasuke admitted.

"Alright." Mako nodded and scanned it. Sasuke felt weird. Almost like... Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what it did. "Ai, scan it. It'll help Ino face off with the D-Reaper without fear of being deleted."

"What are you talking about?" Ino questioned.

"That card turns us into beings made entirely of _energy_! I'm not entirely a Digimon anymore!" This had Ino's eyes widen, before looking at Ai, who was confused.

"Ai, please. Scan it." Ai was hesitant, but scanned it. Ino felt a tingle, but it was far more strange than it was for Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke. "How do you know what it did? I can't tell _that_ much."

"Because it's a combination of what Naruto used for his Tailed Beast mode and the Cursed Seal Stage 2 I used." Sasuke retorted, earned a surprised look from Ino.

"And you think it's safe, _why_?"

"Because I can tell that it's not Evil or Good in nature. It doesn't have the Malice of the curse Seal, or the Purity of Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode... Ironic, since the Tailed Beasts have had far too much hatred in them for Purity."

"They were just betrayed by Humanity. You should know _that_."

Sasuke simply nodded. "Anyway, the Cards did nothing but alter our Digital Makeup. Mako, call out "Biomerge, Activate." I want to see if you can Biomerge with me to become Beelzemon."

"Huh? Biomerge?" Ino questioned.

"yeah. It's better to experience than listen, really. I haven't experienced it myself, either, though. I"m kind of curious, to be honest."

Mako looked at Sasuke and Nodded. He held up his D-Ark. "Biomerge Activate!" Mako was covered in a Dark Purple sphere of Data, before combining with Impmon. "Impmon Biomerge to... Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

They stood there looking at each other. Mako was in the Data Sphere looking around. "Wow! Sasuke! This is so cool! I feel so..."

"_Powerful, isn't it?"_

"Yeah."

"_Be careful, Mako. Beelzemon are called Demon Lords for a reason. Power corrupts the mind. Take it from someone's who fell to its temptation twice."_ Mako heard the warning.

"How bad could it be?"

"_Trust me, Mako. You _DON'T_ want to know. Looking back on it, I wish I _DIDN'T_ know."_

The tone in Sasuke's voice was actually more scared than anything else. "Alright, Sasuke... I won't look for it."

Ai looked at Ino. "Think we can do it?"

Ino shrugged. "Why not?"

Ai held out her D-Ark. "Biomerge Activate!" A Dark Pink Data sphere surrounded her. "BlackGatomon Biomerge to... Lilithmon!" Lilithmon looked at Beelzemon. "I feel... different." Came the dual voice.

"I know what you mean." Came Beelzemon's dual voice. It was like that of Mako combined with Beelzemon's normal voice, not that of Impmon.

"_Hey Mako?"_

"_Yeah, Ai?"_

"_Cool! We can talk without using the bodies!"_ Ai nearly squealed with glee.

"hey Sasuke, did I ever squeal like that?"

"Actually, you were worse." Sasuke replied.

"I was _that bad_?"

"As I said, you were worse than that. Then again, Sakura was louder than you were, and you were as loud as Naruto was a pain at the time."

Lilithmon blinked a few times. "You know, you're right. I was _that_ loud. And I know forehead was even _louder_. I commented on it once, if you recall."

"I don't."

"Hey, Ino?" Ai started. "You think we can help with the Red Goop like this?"

"_No, Ai. That's not a good idea. Your grandmother would freak if she found that you were missing."_

"Ino's right, Ai. And Mako, you're not coming either. It's still too dangerous, and we can both achieve this form without Biomerging." Sasuke told them.

"_Aw! But I wanted to help shoot the bad guys..."_ Mako whined.

"No whining, Mako. If it were anything but D-Reaper, I wouldn't really care. But right now, D-Reaper is far more of a Threat than any Digimon I know of. Even Naruto never posed that much of a threat to me. D-Reaper is stronger than I am. I know that for a fact. Alone, none of us can beat it. At best, I can hold it off, and back it up."

"_Then why are you fighting it?"_

"To protect you and your sister, Mako." Sasuke told him. "You two are important to me. Far more than Naruto ever was. If it means you're safe, then I don't care what happens to me."

"That's a far cry from what you used to be like when you were human, Sasuke."

"I could same the same for you. I never saw you as strong, but then, I never knew _what_ strength was. It wasn't until the final fight between me and Naruto that I realized why. It's why I came back to them. They are precious to me. I won't let them be hurt if I can help it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, before forcing the Biomerge to evaporate. "And I think we should help Ai and Mako by training them first. Teach them what we knew as Shinobi. After all, the other Tamers have Shinobi training."

Lilithmon glowed and split into Ino and Ai. "I think that would be a Purrrfect idea." She inwardly cursed. _'Damn Cat instincts.'_

Sasuke, as Impmon, chuckled at her thoughts. "A lot of crazy shit hits the fan, and you're cursing yourself for instincts as a Digimon."

"You try being a Cat in form and having to deal with it!"

"We're both Virus Attribute. We have Viral Instincts. That's all I have to worry about. Guilmon isn't smart enough to know what they are. At least, he wasn't."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. Look, tomorrow, I'm going to battle. You stick with the kids, and watch over them."

Just then Calumon landed in the area. "Hey Impmon! What's up?"

"Creampuff." Sasuke replied. "Why are you here?"

"Suzie has a message for you and your tamers. Those Plastic thingys can help them see what you see from a distance. She said a lot I don't understand, though. That's all I got from it." Calumon admitted.

_'Wait a minute...'_ "Mako, Ai. We'll both go tomorrow and kick the D-Reaper's rear end. You guys should watch through the D-Arks." He pointed at the Digivices in their hands. He actually pushed a button causing Mako's to emit a screen. Sasuke then jumped over the wall, and looked around.

"Hey, it works!"

Sasuke came back over. "So, that means we can both go and you can watch us kick butt."

"Sasuke, you seem to be forgetting something." Ino pointed out.

"Their Grandma isn't much of a Worry." Sasuke waved her off. "I've seen inside her mind when she wasn't paying attention. Her attention span is lower than my humility was. Trust me. That's bad."

Ino blinked. "Her ears are the problem I see."

"I've seen Naruto call Guilmon a kid in a suit and people bought it. Not many humans here are that observant." Sasuke retorted. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she bought it if they told her they were playing a game with the D-Arks. They found them while walking the dog. Which, in a sense, is true. They _were_ walking the dog when they got them."

They all nodded. "so that's it, then? We go out, kick butt, and they watch?" Ino clarified, earning a nod. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not." Sasuke replied, a little too calmly. "I'm insane. Naruto's insane. All Shinobi and Kunoichi go insane at some point or another. Some sooner than others."

"Oh? And when did you go insane, hmm? 14?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "9. I was 9 when I did." he sighed. "I blame Itachi for _that_. Had he not used Tsukuyomi on me when I was 8, my sanity would have lasted longer."

Ino shook her head. "Well, that I can't fault you for, because I read the report. Itachi _did_ use Tsukuyomi, and I saw the effects firsthand on Kakashi, Gai, and even _Naruto_ of all people."

"How come he never went insane until _after_ I died?"

"Because he was _always_ insane. He just accepted it. He felt better about himself after accepting that point. He overcame his own dark side when he was 16, as the Fourth War began."

"Ino? What are you two talking about?"

"That's another story for another time, Ai." Ino answered. "Sorry, but it's not exactly a good thing to go through right now."

"Aw... Why not?" Mako whined.

"Because, Mako, D-Reaper is still out there. If it isn't destroyed, or at the very least, reverted back to it's original form and sent back. This is one of those stories that come _after_ D-Reaper is gone... I still want to know how the hell he survived a fight with a MetalGarurumon."

Ino looked at Sasuke. "I saw what happened. It's was a Digidestined's MetalGarurumon. His head almost got hit 4 times... I laughed as he used Cocytus Breath and barely missed Naruto's jewels."

Sasuke covered his crotch, as did Mako. Mako didn't know why he did, he just felt some kind of pain there but it was gone quickly. "Mako, what are you doing?" Ai questioned.

"I don't know. One second I'm feeling pain, the next its gone." Mako replied. "It was right there."

"Phantom pain. You may not have known why, but I do. You felt possible pain as if you were hit by it. Trust me. _Never_ let a girl kick you there. It's the only thing that can beat a Male God."

"Actually... there's 2." Ino said, earning all of their attention. "Naruto came up with the Second, and it's successor."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "NO WAY! WE ARE _NOT_ TEACHING THEM _THAT_!"

"Never said I would... but now I think I will teach Ai. It may help a bit."

Sasuke looked at Ino. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ai looked at Mako, who returned the stare. None of the four blinking.

The silent staring contests kept up for 20 minutes. "I'm... home... What is going on here?!" Everyone broke their stares and turned flat stares at the old woman that was Ai and Mako's Grandmother. In was completely synchronized, at that, which completely freaked her out.

But not as much as the first line that was said by all. Simultaneously, one might add. "What?" This caused all 4 to looked at each other. "Seriously?"

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, I'm not."

The grandmother was just standing there, watching. She was also trying not to laugh.

"Then how do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Because it's what I was planning to say!" They all blinked, before turning back to their Grandmother. "Sorry." They all looked down simultaneously.

That cut it, and she laughed at the scene, causing them to look at her and then all 4 bust out laughing.

Calumon was watching and giggled as he left the area. _'Impmon, you've got a heart. I always saw it, but you couldn't. Now, it has shown itself. Never lose sight of it... Sasuke, my Otouto.'_

As Calumon glided away, he continued to think. _'Still, taking a page out of Naruto's book was extremely helpful for me. Playing the fool is easy when people don't expect it. This is the only time that someone managed to manipulate Naruto in any way. I, Itachi Uchiha, now have the right to claim the impossible, and manipulated Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.'_

00000x00000

Bet you didn't see _those_ coming, huh? Suzie being Yugito, the former Nibi Jinchuuriki for one.

But Itachi being Calumon? To that, I only have one thing to say:

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	16. Final Battle

Kay, I know it's been a while, but I've finally gotten a few ideas.

Another thing to mention: READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE! It has information that I'd need an opinion on.

So, let's continue!

**Chapter 16**

It's been an entire week, and the D-Reaper has not gone down yet. The Shinobi Alliance, Tamers, and Hypnos have been doing all they can, but it's not enough.

Sasuke, the Tamers, and the Kages were at a meeting table in Area 4, Shibumi there right next to Yamaki.

"We can't seem to get to the Core. Naruto, any ideas?" Yamaki asked.

"I'm afraid not. With that barrier, it's not as easy as I thought. It's tougher than most Fuuinjutsu barriers."

"We've done as much as we can with those drones. A Single A-rank does the job, though severing them from the body does a good enough job as it is."

"It also seems like Digimon Attacks and normal Jutsu aren't doing any good against the Barrier, either." Sasuke added. "I mean, Chidori helps some, but this barrier can't even be penetrated by it. The best I can do is scratch it."

"A Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan doesn't do much either. It's the strongest Jutsu I've ever made, and it's stronger than I had it in the Elemental Nations." Naruto added.

"So, right now, we're up shit creek without a paddle." Karina sighed. "We're trying to come up with something as well, but we've got nothing."

Shibumi then spoke. "I believe that Grani may be able to help."

This earned Naruto's attention. "Grani?"

"Your project for the Ark. It's finished, but not here. I'm afraid I can't even do anything to bring it here." Shibumi admitted. "I can't seem to find a file for it."

Naruto had a small smirk. "You got a lock on it?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why that'll help, if we can't get it here."

"Then Transfer the Lock Coordinates to File Helios 005. I'll get her here."

"Her? And how?" Ankroda, the Kazekage, questioned.

Naruto simply looked at Rika. "Rika and I will head to the roof. Shibumi, make sure it gets there. When it's there, let me know over the PA system. I'll take it from there."

"You still didn't answer my question." Ankroda pointed out.

"I'm going to open a portal and bring her through. There's one on the roof." Naruto then got up. "Rika? Renamon?"

They both got up and walked up. The door slid closed behind them.

Shibumi went back to the other Monster Makers, and told them what to do.

-the roof-

Naruto, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon were on the roof, Shinobi on the grounds around the building.

Rika saw the arch, as did Renamon. "How come we didn't know this was here?"

"Dunno. Never came up, I guess." Naruto admitted, sheepishly. "Anyway, this is how I intend to get Grani here."

"Then why do you me here? You can open the portal by yourself."

"Because, we'll need Sakuyamon to link up with Grani. She's going to be your ride."

"My ride?"

"You ever seen a flying fox?"

"Taomon, but that's it."

Naruto smirked. "Rika, Renamon, you should Biomerge."

"Here?"

"Yes, Here. Because if you don't link up together, you won't be able to do much else. I've got a second Biomerge state, but only because of the Digital Hazard." Naruto started powering up the Arch. "This could one day lead you to yours."

Rika and Renamon shared a look, and nodded. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

This gained everyone's attention, and Grani had just came through.

Sakuyamon glowed, and then a blue beam hit the all Silver Fox like contraption. (Think Grani from the show just with a Fox head identical to Kurama from Naruto) After the light died down, It became a Gold with Dark Purple trim. (usual Paintjob, but Gold where it was red, and Dark Purple where it was gold)

Sakuyamon looked at her. "Grani..."

Naruto put a hand on Grani, and Sakuyamon went back to Renamon and Rika, as the others came up. "What happened?" Henry questioned.

Shibumi didn't say anything, his eyes wide. "You... You managed to give Grani a Paintjob?"

"That's Grani?"

Naruto nodded. "Grani will be Sakuyamon's partner. I don't really need it, because Gallantmon can Air hop, and MegiGallantmon, no matter which form, can fly on his own. Grani is the flying fox. It's why I needed Sakuyamon here." He looked at Rika and Renamon. "She had to link up with Grani to connect the two."

He mentally told Grani where to go, so they could make sure he doesn't die. "Come on, Let's head to the Hanger. We'll have to work on installing the Weapons needed to help out."

"Weapons?" Rika asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Rika. Weapons. Grani may not be a toy of mass destruction, but that's only because she's not a toy. That will be the _only_ part that won't apply with that description."

Rika was starting to drool, but stopped herself before it was noticed by the others. "Let's get going."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be heading out. Henry, Sasuke, and Kazu are coming with. Remember, we've got to try and figure out what's keeping D-Reaper in our world."

Sasuke, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, and Strabimon nodded. "Alright, let's move! Send in the next Battalion of Shinobi an hour after we leave!"

"Right."

Those leaving at the moment glowed and left, aside from Naruto. "Rika, watch over Grani's attachments. It'll help you out when you hit the battle field. Trust me." He then left.

-1 hour later-

Rika had been watching over Grani's installments, when Rumiko and Seiko walked up to her. "Rika, is something wrong?" Rumiko asked.

"Not really. I'm just... concerned, I guess."

"About Takato." Seiko guessed, earning a nod. "I'm not surprised. I was like that with your grandfather."

"How do I show him I know what I'm doing? I mean, I know I can handle myself, but..."

"I don't believe he thinks you can't handle yourself out there." Karina spoke up, making her presence known, as she was leaning on a pillar nearby. "I'm thinking more along the lines of: He wants you to be prepared with Grani, knowing what she can handle."

"What do you mean, Karina?"

"I know how he thinks, to a point." she admitted. "It's because of this, he wants you to watch over Grani. She's your steed. You should watch over her while she getting upgraded." She shrugged. "At least, that's what I think."

Rika thought about it, and realized that he never said not to go out when Grani was finished. "I get it, I think."

"Trust me, it's not easy dealing with him. But if you can, you'll never regret it." Karina pointed out.

"I gather that much."

"Most Uzumaki were the same." Seiko commented. "They may attract insanity, but if you can put up with the crazy things that come, then you'll be fine. It's that easy."

Rika nodded. "Thanks, grandma. And Karina? I may just be your Step Mother, soon."

"Reading one the textbooks here, I hope your mother doesn't turn into a Woman Hitler." She joked.

Rika blinked a few times, while Rumiko was confused. Rika then chuckled a bit. "I get it. No, she won't do that. At least, I doubt she will."

This brought a smile to both of their faces, but a confused one from Rumiko and Seiko. It wasn't explained.

Rika then turned back to Grani with a smile. _'Grani... When you're done here, we're heading out. Better to know what the weapons do, and then use them in ways they weren't originally made for, than not knowing how to use them.'_

-meanwhile-

MGM RM and Sasuke (Beelzemon) were trying to do whatever they can to break the Sphere. "Dobe, this isn't working!"

"I'm still working on the plan! We have to hold out for Grani to finish and Rika to get here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know her. She doesn't want to remain idle, and sooner or later, she'll figure out that I only wanted her to wait for Grani to finish before she came out to fight." MGM RM replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He cut through another 7 in one slash. "Why do you think I upgraded Yuggoth? My upgrade is not only more powerful, but also geared for just this situation."

Sasuke was slightly surprised, but then again, this was Naruto.

It was ten minutes later that they both felt someone incoming. Naruto smirked in his data sphere. "Guilmon?"

"_Right!"_ MGM RM backed up, and Sasuke followed suit. "Sakuyamon! Fire the Yuggoth Blaster at the sphere!"

"Roger that!" The overlaid voice of Sakuyamon replied, before a large white beam passed between MGM RM and Sasuke. The beam hit the sphere, and destroyed it, along with everything else surrounding it. All it left was a smaller White sphere. "The core!"

MegaGargomon came up as well, followed closely by Lilithmon (Ino) KendoGarurumon and Kazu came up as well. Justimon jumped up, and landed on Grani. "I could use a ride, Fox."

"Justimon..." Sakuyamon growled.

"Easy, I'm not going after you. You're Takato's girl. Not mine." Justimon stopped her. "Besides, I have to see my old friend sooner or later. I'm from here, but I have another friend I've been wanting to apologize to." he looked ahead. "There's a Reason I earned the title Digimon King, and it's not because of my skills in the card game, though that's certainly where others thought it began."

All Digimon and Tamers, aside from Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, and Mako were sucked into a vortex at that moment. The Core disappeared when they did, and D-Reaper was started to shrink.

-Unknown void-

The Tamers and Digimon found themselves in an Endless void. Grani was there as well, but it didn't do much good as they were all floating.

Naruto looked around, and got a _really_ bad feeling. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Apparently, he voiced his concern.

"Not good." Kazu stated. Naruto looked around, and felt Data flowing in the area. He then got an idea, and started manipulating it to reach his satellites. "Good. Now they can watch out. But, I think we're on our own here."

"**You would be right, _human_."** The voice sent them all on edge. They all turned to a new Digimon, that none of them knew. It had a large body of a Wolf with dark purple fur, and two Jet black wings. The paws had two large claws on the front of each one, and a smaller one on the back of each. Skin under the fur was a lighter blue, with golden Tribal-like markings on the legs, and arms. The arms had trident-like fingers emanating as its hands.

Naruto decided to describe it differently, however. "A Centaur with Devil Wings, Bull horns, blue skin and tridents for hands... I gotta say you're one nice piece of work." He looked into the eyes of the being... all three of them. Naruto held up his D-Ark. "Gulfmon? Never heard of you before. Let's see. Mega...Demon Beast... Attacks are Dead Scream and Black Requiem."

"Naruto, doesn't this guy give off some kind of evil Aura?" Rika questioned.

Naruto nodded. "There's more to it, as well." He narrowed his eyes. "So, what do you want with us Gulfmon?"

"**I want you to suffer. Especially _you_. NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** This sent a large amount of surprise into everyone present, aside from Naruto, who just glared.

"I don't recall meeting you before." Naruto retorted.

"**YOU FUCKING SEALED ME BACK INTO THE FUCKING MOON!"**

THAT had everyone's attention. "You are..."

"**That's right! I'm what you know as the Juubi fused with the remained of Apocalymon! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"**

This sent a shiver down _everyone's_ spines. "How did you escape the seal? Only an Uzumaki could break it!" Naruto retorted.

"**That doesn't matter! What does is the fact that I'm back, and this time, I'M GONNA ANNIHILATE YOU!"**

The tamers looked at their partners and nodded. "Biomerge, ACTIVATE!"

"Hazard Biomerge ACTIVATE!"

"Renamon, Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Strabimon Biomerge to..."

The new form was new to _all_ of them. It was largely Blue and gray, though completely covered in metal. (A/N: this is MagnaGarurumon Look it up on Digimon Wikia. I'm too lazy to describe it at the moment.)

...MagnaGarurumon!"

"Impmon Digivolve to... Beelzemon!"

"Monodramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"

"Leomon Biomerge to..."

Jeri found herself in a Deep Blue Data sphere.

...Marsmon!"

The Symbol of the Hazard surrounded Guilmon and Naruto. No one, however, noticed the other being moving to intercept as they began. As soon as the light touched them, they began a _different_ Digivolution.

"Guilmon... Hazard Biomerge to..."

Guilmon's form had grown in size. However, there is _another_ presence making it's way in. The Biomerge was halted. And the light went from a blinding white to a darkening red. No one, save for Gulfmon, knew what was going on. **"FOX! YOU DARE DEFY ME?!"**

_'Fox?'_ Was the thoughts of everyone watching.

The red light blasted outwards, sending _everyone_ back a bit. When everyone could get a good look, it wasn't MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode that was standing there.

No, what stood there was _far_ from a Dragon Knight. The form was a golden yellow in color. The torso was a good 26 feet long from neck to waist. It held armor in places that was a mix of Crimson with Gold Trim, Silver with Red trim, and Orange with Black trim. The head was radically different. The top half of the head was that of a fox, while the bottom half was more human, but scaled with three Whisker Marks on the cheeks. The armor, though sparse on the torso, was more prominent on the legs, covering most points. Each leg was 18 feet tall, from waist to base of the foot. The golden yellow on the torso extended to legs, as well. The armor was predominately orange with Black Trim on them both.

The Feet, however, seemed to have Crimson red boots that looked like Fox feet with Gold colored claws. There was also a pair of wings emanating from the back, but it didn't look like it belonged to MegiGallantmon or even Megidramon. No, the wings looked more like enlarged version of Kabuterimon's wings. And there were 6 of them.

On the arms, which was also a Golden Yellow under the armor, was a large shield with a picture of all Nine Bijuu from the Shinobi World. The left arm had the shield. It was a Dark Orange base with Gold, Green Red and Blue making several circles around it giving a ripple pattern. The Right arm, however, had a double-ended sword, a sword on both ends of the hilt. One blade resembled Ayvuir Chaos, which pointed up. The other blade resembled Ayvuir Order, which pointed down. On the chest was another symbol: The Digital Hazard.

On the shoulders, there was another: The one that was on Guilmon's snout as well.

The eyes were closed, but underneath the "Helmet" when they opened. They were a Blood Red with a single Vertical Slit.

"I am... Bijuudomon." He said, with finality. The voice was not a combination of Naruto and Guilmon. No, this voice had _three_ undertones. It was as if it was four people talking over each other. The childish Tamer: Takato. The Wizened Shinobi: Naruto. The Dino-Dragon Digimon: Guilmon. And the Legendary Bijuu: Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko. It had a young human, an Old and experienced fighter, a Childish Digimon, and a Demonic voice all talking at once.

It the mind, of this creature, there was actually one Gold Sphere. In it, we find, not a Brown Haired Takato version of Naruto. No, we find a Blonde Haired, Blue Eye Naruto Uzumaki. Over the shoulder of this 16 year old boy, strange, considering the fact that he was only really 13 this time around, was an astral projection of a Nine Tailed fox wit Crimson eyes.

"**Kit... I hope I'm not too late for the party."** The fox stated.

"Dunno what's happening with D-Reaper. All of us but Kenta, Suzie and their Digimon were sucked into a Vortex." Naruto admitted.

"By the way, I thought you had become a Brown haired kid."

Naruto looked at his hair. "Wait, I'm back to being blonde? I am... Look at my eyes. Are they still a dark brown?"

"**No, they're the Cerulean Eyes I remember as you were Naruto."**

"Well... this explains what my D-Ark says in the Kitsune Language."

"**Care to explain?"**

"Later, if we can. We've got to deal with Omega." Naruto's voice was now resolute.

"**Fucking Juubi... Let's kick its ass!"**

"I'm with ya there old friend!" Naruto replied.

Back outside, the others were looking at the new Digimon. "That's new." Sakuyamon said in her double voice.

"What the hell happened Chumley?" MagnaGarurumon questioned.

Bijuudomon looked at Gulfmon. In his Quadruple layered voice, he spoke. "Omega, you have defiled your title. The Kyuu no Bijuu have rejected you. And yet you return as a Digimon to seek revenge? You are more misguided the Uchiha Clan back in the day." Bijuudomon shook his head. "However, as Child of the Prophecy, Tamer, Digimon, and the Leader of the Kyuu no Bijuu, WE SHALL PUNISH YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!"

-back in Hongo-

Ai and Mako were looking at the fight from their D-Arks. Their Grandmother, however, was at a Computer. "Ai, Mako, can you come here? And bring Digivices."

They did, and were wondering what's going on. "The security systems on all satellites are down. So, I figured we can use your Digivices to broadcast the fight all over the world, to ever TV."

Ai handed over hers, and activated the Holodisplay. "Ino, can you stay out of the fighting?"

"What? Why?"

"We're gonna need someone to watch so we can... Grandma?"

"I'm going to send the data from the Holographic Display to Television sets all over the world through the devices my Grandchildren have."

"I get it. Show the world what they're up against and who's going to stop them?"

"Exactly."

"Then by all means I'll watch."

"Thank you. The Connection is up. We are live in 3... 2... 1... now."

-with the Main Tamers-

In the void there were two lines.

On one side: Bijuudomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, MagnaGarurumon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon.

On the other side: Gulfmon with the power of Omega the Juubi.

Lilithmon backed up quite a bit. "I'm gonna watch. Try to win."

"Ino?"

"Their parents are broadcasting this fight live. I was the one chosen to do this. Demon Lord or not, I'm the weakest one here." She replied. "If you guys fail, then at least he'll be weakened. I might be able to finish him off, though I doubt it."

"Ino has a point, guys. The world needs to know what the Tamers can do. I think it's high time we show them that we can be their greatest ally..." His voice then went sinister. "Or their worst enemy."

"**I'll kill your friends first Uzumaki!"** Gulfmon roared, as he charged the others.

"Suiton: Sensatsu Suishou!" Justimon shouted before a thousand needles showed up and flew towards the target. They simply bounced off.

"Chaos slash!" Bijuudomon swung his double blades and would have hit Gulfmon.

"Dead Scream!" The being roared and countered the attack with ease.

"What?"

"Justice Burst!" Justimon let loose a torrent of red balls that didn't do more than scratch the Beast. "What?"

"Grani!" Sakuyamon shouted, causing the Flying fox to screech and fire a giant yellow blast, which was avoided. Part of one horn was hit, and gone.

"**So, you managed to harm me... No matter. You will still die!"**

"Burning Mandala!" Sakuyamon swung her staff and sent several rings of fire at Gulfmon, who lazily dodged.

"**You're annoying."** A second mouth opened just below the connection of the humanoid and horse parts. **"Black Requiem!"** A Large Black Beam charged at Sakuyamon.

"Fuck this!" MagnaGarurumon shouted, as he raise his arms. "Magna Missiles!" There was a hail of fire into the Beam, followed shortly by several missiles from his back. "Barrel Fire!" His right arm came up and pointed, before firing as well. They all hit the beam, but it was still going.

"Corona Destroyer!" A giant red beam came and stopped it in its tracks, causing a struggle.

"Magna Rockets!" MagnaGarurumon had his left arm raised and fired several more rockets, which hit the body. "What?! No damage?!" He shouted.

Bijuudomon raised the shield, and pointed it at the Based of the beam, not the beam itself. "Shield of Chaos!" Each ring glowed, before the rest of the shield did the same and fired a Dark Purple beam causing the Black Beam to dissipate.

"Thunder clap!" Justimon slammed his right arm on an invisible piece of ground, which sent a shockwave towards Gulfmon.

"**ARGH! You idiotic fools! I am the Juubi! I AM GOD!"** Gulfmon shouted.

"You lost the right to call yourself a Bijuu!" Bijuudomon was flying fast towards Gulfmon, followed closely by Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon.

"Gargo Missiles!" Two large missiles left MegaGargomon's shoulders. Before detonating _near_ Gulfmon, sending him out slightly.

"Yuggoth Blaster!" Sakuyamon shouted, causing a beam to race towards Gulfmon, who went up to avoid it.

"Too slow!"

"Not quite!" Gulfmon turned his head to see Bijuudomon with 9 Black Spheres around him, and 9 _more_ at the tips of his tails, which pointed at him. "This is the end! **Demonic Art: 18 point Nine tailed Menacing Ball!**"There was a large, _very_ large, Purple beam that turned into an even _larger_ White beam, that engulfed Gulfmon.

After the beam vanished, there was nothing but smoke, as Bijuudomon floated back to his friends. He stopped about halfway and turned around. "You've gotta be shitting me!" Bijuudomon shouted.

Gulfmon was still alive, and it was shown as the smoke cleared that, while it did a lot of damage, it didn't ensure the kill. **"That was an impressive usage of the Imari, Uzumaki. But not good enough!"**

"How the hell are we supposed to beat someone that can take 18 Kyuubiko Imaris Simultaneously and still survive?" Rika asked in her sphere.

"I don't know. If it were just Omega, that would've vaporized him!" Beelzemon retorted.

"Do we even have a chance?" Kazu asked, now slightly afraid. "I mean... he just took the most powerful blast I've ever seen, and _survived_. Even the Snake Bastard wouldn't be able to come out of _that_!"

"And that was a one time use..." Bijuudomon breathed out.

"Bijuudomon!" Sakuyamon shouted in concern.

"I'm fine!" He said, his breathing still labored. "It's just using that much Chakra at once is draining. Give me 30 seconds, and I'll be back to optimal capacity."

"Fucking ASSHOLE! THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" Beelzemon shouted. "Corona Destroyer!" He fired the Giant red beam.

"Sasuke that won't do anything!" Bijuudomon shouted. The Beam hit and didn't do any damage.

"**You fools... You think you can win? Your pathetic attempts to harm have all failed. You've shown your trump card, and _that_ failed! You've lost! And now..."**

"**NOT SO FAST!"** A largely demonic voice shouted. Everyone turned to the source and found the Digital Hazard Symbol hanging in the air.

Lilithmon got this too.

Through it, came a giant Purple Dragon that was carrying a Giant Black Sphere.

"Is that..." Ryou started.

"Lucemon?" Rika finished.

"**You idiots... You think you can beat a Demon Lord combined with Apocalymon?"** What they were looking at was Lucemon Shadow lord Mode.

"We did... until it took..."

"**18 Kyuubi level Imaris point blank and lived to tell about it."** Lucemon cut them off. **"Seriously, I thought you were going to do some good here."**

"It's not over until the Justice Prevails and Evil is wiped out!" Bijuudomon retorted.

"Even if we have to sacrifice ourselves..." Sakuyamon continued.

"We'll fight..."

"AND WE WILL WIN!" All of them finished.

Lucemon hid his smile in the sphere. **"Good to know."** The dragon turned to Gulfmon.

"**You are just as much a fool as those brats are! Chaos! To me!"** Red blobs entered the area, but were blasted out of it by MagnaGarurumon Missiles, along with a Mega Barrage from MegaGargomon.

"**So, you stopped Chaos from reaching me... No matter. I shall still win! My destiny to destroy the worlds is at hand!"**

"Not yet!" Bijuudomon charged 18 more Imaris in the same position.

"We'll never give up!" Sakuyamon was surrounded by Flames that was ready to strike.

"You will NOT win!" MagnaGarurumon started to glow, ready to charge.

"And we'll make sure of that!" Beelzemon started up his Corona Destroyer.

"You will fall here!" Marsmon shouted, readying for a much larger blast made from spiraling flames.

"**We will NOT LOSE!"**

"**BECAUSE WE HAVE THE THE WILL OF FIRE!"** They all launched their attacks.

"**Demonic Art: 18 Point Nine tailed Menacing ball!"**

Justimon. "Justice Burst!"

Marsmon. "Roar of Flames!"

Sakuyamon and Grani. "Flames of the Fox King! Yuggoth Blaster!"

Beelzemon. "Corona Destroyer!"

"**Shadow lord Cannon!"** Lucemon fired a large Red and Black beam.

"Starburst hunter!" MagnaGarurumon Charged, causing all attacks to surround and empower him as well.

And all of them hit.

The resulting explosion was large, and loud. When the smoke, fire and ash cleared, all that remained was a dissolving Gulfmon. **"How... could I... lose...?"**

"Because you don't know compassion, or where true strength comes from." Beelzemon told him, crossing his arm. "I was like you once. Not caring who got hurt as long as it helped my goals. I always lost or tied to one person I always thought beneath me. His skills were definitely below me, we always tied, or I lost. He had one thing that I saw as his greatest weakness. It turned out to be his greatest strength. When we finally had equal skills, it wasn't a tie. He had won. Why? Because he understood what true strength is."

"**You... you fool..."**

"True strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you!" Beelzemon shouted. "You, who have nothing precious, lost to us, who are protecting our home! Our world! Our families!"

-Tamer's Tower-

Everyone was watching his speech.

"_It doesn't matter how many people we have to fight to keep them safe!"_

-Ms. Asaji's Classroom-

They were all looking at the Television with wide eyes.

"_It doesn't matter where our skills stand!"_

-Barber Shop in Russia-

Everyone had stopped, watching what was going on.

"_We won because we have something you never will!"_

-Rockefeller Plaza, New York-

All the TVs were showing the same footage.

"_We have something to protect! Whether it's family, Friends, our home, our pets, or our partners! As long as we are protecting them OUR STRENGTH IS UNLIMITED! Darkness claw!"_

-In the void-

Beelzemon called out his attack, and deleted Gulfmon, with the astral form of the Juubi staring at them. **"I will be back Uzumaki. You won't win next time."** The form dissolved, and they found themselves back at the Hypnos Towers. Justimon just noticed that he was standing on nothing. D-Reaper had started to shrink.

Sakuyamon and Grani caught Justimon and he thanked her. "Is it over?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"Not till the fish jumps." Bijuudomon replied with a smile. Below them, Ninjutsu were flying and hitting the D-Reaper, and it wasn't regenerating. "I think we should help them out."

"You still got some Energy?" Beelzemon questioned, a little surprised.

"When I became Bijuudomon, I regained a friend. Hopefully, one I won't lose anytime soon." He replied. "He's the only reason I'm still in this state now."

"**I can't keep it up for long, kid. I'm almost as drained as you are."**

"_I know, Kurama."_

Bijuudomon landed on top of the nearby buildings and looked out. "One move is all I got left. I just hope it's enough, because I'm bound to pass out after using it." Bijuudomon replied.

Lucemon nodded the Dragon head of his. **"I've got more energy than you. Whatever you don't take care of, we'll handle the rest."**

"Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you all." Bijuudomon replied. "Now, let there be light! Hazard Rays of Chaos!" Beams of light left Bijuudomon's body and cut through D-Reaper with ease, and vaporizing everything it touched. This continued for a good 30 seconds, but the form glowed at the end of it all, revealing an unconscious Naruto, in the same clothing he wore as Takato, resized to fit his body. Guilmon was next to him, also unconscious.

That one attack literally destroyed half of D-Reapers Remains, which was starting to grow, as it disappeared from the rest of the world. Sakuyamon went over to him on Grani, tired herself. "We'll take them back to HQ. You guys handle the rest." She told them, as she picked them both up, and getting back on Grani. "Good luck, guys." She said, as she flew off with their leader.

Beelzemon looked at Lilithmon. "You still broadcasting Ino?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then I got a message for those of you who are watching. The one you just saw? That was our leader. If you want to ally yourself with us, then you'll have to convince him. Granny, cut the broadcast. There's nothing left to record. All that's left is the clean up."

The broadcast stopped, and all TVs were back to wherever the hell they were beforehand.

It took a good 5 hours of launching blasts, of which, Lilithmon lasted the longest. As she was running low on Energy, she felt something charging above her, as did everyone else. "What the..."

-Tamer's Tower-

Yamaki, Shibumi, and several Shinobi were typing up a storm. "Giga Reactors, online." Riley stated.

"Electron Resonators, Online." Curly stated.

"Pulse Resonators, Online." Shibumi added.

"Spacial Conversion Systems, Online." Karina continued.

"Satellite outputting 92 Teravolts!" Sayu Kazehana, the leader of the Land of Spring, added.

"Target locked!" The Raikage added.

"Fire!" Yamaki shouted.

-in the atmosphere-

A Lone Satellite had a beam charging. It then left the bottom of the Satellite then went towards the city of Tokyo.

More Specifically: D-Reaper.

-on the ground-

All the Shinobi felt the build up of Energy and backed off, included Kenta and Alice, who had not been taken up. Lilithmon went out and was in Area 4, along with all the shinobi and Kunoichi.

As they all got out of the area, the Military was still on the outskirts, keeping a perimeter. They saw the beam come down from the sky, wondering what was going on.

When the beam hit, it leveled a good quarter of the city, and any trace of D-Reaper was gone. The Commander looked at one of the other soldiers. "Captain, what just happened?"

"It appears to have been a Satellite Laser, sir. All Civilians in the city were either evacuated, or in a school."

"Was the school in the blast range?"

A map came up, and showed the blast radius, which would have, in fact, hit the school. "Yes sir... I think that we should consider them..."

"Commander!"

"What?"

"We're getting a Satellite feed!" On the screen, it showed a school that was surrounded by carnage and destruction. The school itself, however, was untouched as was the ground around it. Several other areas were also unaffected. There was a Bakery Downtown, and several houses near the edge that was unaffected. Rika's house was not in the blast range, but was right outside of it. "D-Reaper is gone, sir! Satellite images from all over the world are showing that anyway that was previously being plagued is no longer there!"

"Unreal... Whoever made that laser and fired it only targeted one spot, but also eliminated the entire threat on the planet! And all it took was one strike to a single city..." The commander was surprised. "Who could possibly build such a thing?"

The creator of the device was currently resting due to a major case of Exhaustion in an Infirmary.

-Tamer's Tower-

Naruto was sleeping on a Hospital Bed, Rika sleeping in a chair, holding his hand as he slept.

Yoshie and Takehiro came in, to see them in that position. Several others were also coming in, to treat their wounds.

The fighting was over. The Tamers won. Yoshie took her son's other hand, though he had yet to revert back to the Brown haired, Brown eyed boy. "Takato... You did it. Your Satellite Cannon worked."

Naruto, however, wasn't listening.

He was too busy catching up with Kurama in his mind. Rika was doing the same with a Sakura Apparition in _her_ mind.

All in all, the days work was done.

However, the rest of the Shinobi CORPS was sent out the next day to help rebuild the city of Tokyo.

It took a week, but the buildings were back, the landscape was back, and the Hypnos towers were back. All in all, it took a week, which Naruto slept through, to bring the City of Tokyo back to its former glory.

The Japanese Military was just watching, as they saw people use things that destroyed, to fix and build things from the ground up.

"One week... It took them 10 seconds to destroy 40% of Tokyo, and a single week to repair all the damage? Is that even possible?" The Army Commander asked no one.

Yamaki walked up to him. "With what we had in our pockets, yes. Yes it is."

"Yamaki? What are you doing here?"

"Giving a message. The Buildings are now twice as sturdy, and the parks are a lot more natural. The Military's presence is no longer required. We've got an era of peace coming up."

The Commander looked at Yamaki, before another obvious Government official came into the area. "Yamaki, a word?"

"Whatever it is, you can say it here." He replied.

"I was hoping to speak with the Leader of Tamers. Where is he?" The man stated.

"He is still unconscious from Exhaustion. You saw what he did to that Beast and then followed up with D-Reaper."

"The Parliament of Japan wishes to speak with him. As soon as possible. They're not taking no for an answer. The rest of the Tamers as well, and you, too."

"And what would we have left to do?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger this time."

"I'll let him know when he wakes up." Yamaki started to walk off. "I'd give it another week at most."

In all honesty, it was 4 days later that Naruto woke up, and looked in the mirror. He still had his Blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. _'I guess with you back, I'm like this again, ne?'_

"**You don't like it?"**

_'Well, if it's the price I have to pay to have you back, then I'll keep it. But if you could change it back, because I know I can't, just the hair and whisker marks can stay. The Eyes I'd rather change back.'_

"**You got it."** Kurama replied, before his eyes returned to the Dark Brown they were before.

_'Thanks.'_ He then notice Rika holding his hand. _'Somehow, I'm not surprised she stayed by me this whole time.'_

"**Neither am I kit. Neither am I."**

Naruto looked to his side, and found the call button, which he managed to press. It only took 5 seconds for his mother to rush in. "Takato!"

"Hey mom..." He said, his voice happy, but weakened. "I can barely move right now, though. My body is both sore and I'm still exhausted. How long was I out?"

"11 days." he heard Yamaki. "You gave a lot of people quite the scare. You were still breathing, so I wasn't _that_ worried. Karina, on the other hand..."

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" they all heard Karina's voice, which caused Rika to wake up.

"Huh, wazz all the noise?" She cleared her eyes, and focused on Naruto. "Takato?"

"I'm awake... and hungry as hell." He said before his stomach growled loudly in agreement.

She ignored the last bit. She effectively glomped him. "NARUTO!" She had him in a vice grip, and cried into his chest. She was releasing insult after insult, which only he could make out through the tears and his clothing.

"I know I was. I'm sorry." he told her, not fazed by her hold on him. "I can't say I won't do it again though. You know me too well for me _not_ to." He had a small smile on his face, and she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "What's the One thing Sakura believed about me that never stopped being true."

"As long as you were breathing after a battle, you would live." She replied, her voice still shaken.

"Exactly. I'll always come back to my precious people. I'd go against my Nindo if I didn't." He told her, earning a nod. Karina burst into the room, and looked at him. "Father, what the hell were you THINKING?!"

Naruto looked at her. "That I was glad Kurama came back."

This surprised _everyone_. "Kurama is back?" Rika asked, through choked sobs.

"Yeah, he is."

"Is that why...?" Rika trailed off.

"Yeah. Had to catch up somehow." He replied.

"Takato... or should I call you Naruto, now?"

"Just Takato. Naruto died 14 years ago. Takato Matsuki is my name. Taming Digimon is my game." He smiled. "I've got the friends to keep me going." He looked at his D-Ark. "'When the Dragon and Fox Collide, a Hero is reborn.' Megidramon: The Dragon. Kurama: The Fox. The Hero: Takato Matsuki."

"By the way, what happened with that MetalGarurumon?" Rika asked.

"It'll have to wait. The Japanese Parliament wants to speak to you." Yamaki said, opening up the Laptop and putting it on a tray in front of him. A Video Chat opened up.

_Namikaze?_

"That's me." Naruto replied.

_We'd like to thank you for everything you've done for us. The United Nations also extends their gratitude. If there's anything we can do to pay you back, just let us know through Yamaki. There is also to be a Ceremony in honor of the Tamers and their Actions. Though, I do wonder who had those Two black ones calling themselves Demon Lords?_

Naruto looked at the person on the other side. "Where and when is the Ceremony?"

_In two weeks, on Saturday. This day was chosen because of Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka._

Naruto thought for a moment. "Add Takato Matsuki to that list." He gave the names of all Tamers. "Those are the ones who fought with us. Besides, I just woke up, and I'm fucking hungry."

"Language!" Yoshie scolded.

"Sorry, mom." His voice was low, but then looked at the video chat. "If you have a wife, mother, or someone similar, _never_ get them mad."

_I learned that lesson the hard way._

"I... ignore it for the most part. It's only the ones that could kill me instantly that I apply it at all times... and those I'm scared to hurt myself."

_Again, the world thanks you and your Tamers. Eh, just out of Curiosity, which Tamer are you?_

"Bijuudomon is the combination of me, Guilmon, and one other that recently came back to me during that fight. Do the math. See you guys then." he closed the chat. "So... what went down while I was out?"

They all chuckled at his question, and Rumiko came in with a pot, a bowl, and a single pair of Chopsticks. "One Nonaka Special. Courtesy of Rika." She said, serving it, and putting it in front of him.

He was about to eat it, then found he couldn't use his arms anymore. "Dang it... I can't move my arms..."

Rika then took the initiative and fed him herself. He was finally at peace for once. Yamaki filled him in while she fed him. Naruto had managed to finish the entire 5 gallon pot or Ramen, as Yamaki finished. "So, what would you say is next on the Tamer's list of things to do?"

"Relax, for one." Naruto said. "I think we've earned that right, don't you?"

Yamaki nodded with a smirk. "So, when do you plan to tell everyone about that encounter with a MetalGarurumon?"

"Once I can move properly on my own, and without any sort of aid. I'll have them gather in Shinjuku Park. I know you all are dying to hear about it, and I can't feel any danger coming for a good while. Parents are welcome to come too."

They all nodded. "You're not going to get out of telling us... or me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Ri-chan." He smiled at her, which she returned.

"Good."

He promptly passed out, his hunger sated.

00000x00000

FINALLY!

D-reaper is finally beaten!

Alright, before I go any further I'd like you all to know that I've got two other stories in the works, that I haven't posted. Here's the details on them:

**Title:** Storm Fox

Chapter Progress: 5 complete, 6 in progress

Category: Naruto Wizard101 Crossover

Characters: Team 7

Description: Naruto has hidden a lot of things in his past. As it Turns out: He's a Wizard! Now, a Spell goes wrong, and Naruto has to go back to where he learned Magic: Ravenwood Academy! NarutoXPenny

Notes: Naruto is the equivalent of a level 45 Storm Student at the beginning, with ties to both Sylvia and Malistaire Drake.

**Title:** Holy Knight Ninja

Chapters finished: 7, 8 in progress

Category: Naruto/Monmusu Quest Crossover (It's in the Naruto Singles area, since Monmusu Quest isn't on the site)

Characters: Naruto & Hinata

Description: 1000 years ago, the Rokudo Sennin stopped the Juubi. But 300 years before that someone else had brought peace to the land. Through him, 4 Powerful Clans had identical roots. When his descendants were down to no more than 4 known, what's a pair of Hybrids to do?

Notes: Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans are descended from the Rokudo Sennin, who is descended from the Main Character in Monmusu Quest: Luka. Luka had another Child, that started the Namikaze Clan. Namikaze has the power of Angels in them. Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki Clans received their abilities to suppress or control the Bijuu, not because of the Rokudo Sennin, but because of Luka.

That's all for those two. If you wish to see either one, review or PM, please.

Alright, a lot of you are wondering: WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE METALGARURUMON?!

That's going to be the majority of next chapter, which will also be a lot shorter, as I've decided to skip the whole Locomon/Parasimon business.

Being as Juggernaut was _not_ used to finish off D-Reaper, the Digimon didn't have to leave.

Now, here is something I believe should be mentioned.

Bijuudomon is NOT meant to be an extra form!

MegiGallantmon is still possible, as is Gallantmon, however, MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode is now inaccessible. Bijuudomon is meant to _replace_ the old Hazard Biomerge form.

In other words: MEGIGALLANTMON RADIANT MODE IS NOW OFF THE GRID!

Thank you for listening to that.

Next note: Please read my Dimensional Guardian Story! That's what I plan to be my primary focus for a while. It is meant to span several games, Anime and movies that normally will not fit together that well. Dimensional Guardians also have a set of abilities, so, if you are confused on the full set, just send a PM, and I'll send the complete list.

That's all I got.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

And as for Ilias (From Monmusu Quest): FUCK OFF BITCH!


	17. The next Ride & Stories

Alright, you wanted to know?

Here it is!

**Chapter 17: The Next ride, and stories**

It had been 3 days since Naruto woke up, and the entire group of Tamers, minus Obito and Lucemon, and their parents, minus Ai and Mako whose Grandmother was there, were at a playground in Shinjuku Park.

Naruto was looking at all of them. Yamaki was there too, as was Riley.

"So, I've kept you all waiting for a while since it was first mentioned, so I believe I should tell you about my encounter with Matt's MetalGarurumon."

"So..."

"I only ask that you don't interrupt while I tell you all." Calumon flew in as well and landed in Rumiko's arms.

The Digimon were by their partners in Rookie form. Everyone, Digimon and Human, nodded.

"Okay, it started while I was exploring the Digital World with the Hazard...

-Here it comes!-

Naruto was floating past what seemed to be a chapel, which he would later find Shibumi in alongside Henry. He took a random tube, and followed it, before ending up in a bay, that had a beach and forests nearby. He swam to the beach, and got out, before shaking himself off. "Damn... I wonder what Sector I'm in." He opened the map he had been making, and he found that most of it was gone. All there was on the map was the immediate area. "Something's wrong here..." he looked around, on alert. Guilmon wasn't there, so he was effectively on his own at the moment.

After a bit of walking around, and checking out the sights, he felt an incoming presence, and then moved to the side, dodging a single missile by an inch. He looked at the offender, and saw it was a MetalGarurumon. "A MetalGarurumon... Maybe he can help me out." he mused.

"Who are you?! The gate to the Real World was closed 2 full years ago!" MetalGarurumon questioned.

"Uh... I was wondering where I ended up. My map doesn't have this area, and I've been to 80% of the Digital World."

"No human could map out 80% of the Digital World!" He retorted, before firing 3 more missiles. He managed to dodge the Missiles which sailed past his head. "You are also not human, as no human can dodge those missiles!"

"Actually..." He jumped to avoid another barrage of missiles. Only one of them came close this time, which he was slightly glad he jumped _over_ it. Considering the fact that it went right past his groin. "Hey! I need those for my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted.

"Cocytus Breath!" He let loose a torrent of White Flames, which Naruto also dodged.

"Damn it! Why won't you listen to me?!" Naruto shouted.

"Because a Human Cannot be in the Digital World, and no human has your abilities!"

"BULLSHIT! ANY HUMAN CAN LEARN IF THEY START EARLY ENOUGH IN AGE!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" MetalGarurumon roared, before letting loose and entire Barrage, which Naruto prompted to put his hands up. "Fuck this! Hazard Shield!" A Red barrier appeared, and made every missile that touched it disappear as if it were deleted. "No Digimon can handle the power of the Digital hazard! If I wanted to kill you, all I'd need is one punch!"

"I'm a Mega Level Digimon! I dealt a powerful blow to Piemon! You are nothing compared to me!"

"Is that Arrogance I hear? Or stupidity?" Naruto countered.

"You little... Cocytus Breath!"

Naruto sidestepped the blast, and went through handsigns. "Doton: Flowing Mud River!" the ground turned into Mud, which trapped MetalGarurumon. "Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!" More handsigns. "Katon: Fire Dragon Bombs!" He blew flames into the projectiles heading for the MetalGarurumon.

The Damage was made. "Earth and Fire... No Digimon can use both!"

"And No Digimon can use 5 Elements! Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" Tendrils of Lightning coursed through MetalGarurumon. "Fuuton: Drilling Air Bullet!" He blew out a ball of compressed air, which sent the MetalGarurumon flying. "Suiton: Water Dragon Projectile!" A Chinese style Dragon rose from the nearby bay and hit the MetalGarurumon, who groaned, before glowing and reverting back to a rookie. The Combo was too much, and he never saw it coming. Naruto walked up to the Gabumon, and sat next to him, as he woke up.

"Gabumon, if I wanted to delete you I would have while you were asleep. All I wanted was to know where that tube took me. I was in a Wasteland, found a tube, and went in. Found a major intersection, and went through. Found myself in the nearby bay. Think you can help?"

Gabumon groaned. "Who _are_ you?"

"For now, call me Saurian. I have a Digimon Partner myself, so you know."

"You have a Digimon Partner? How come?"

"The Real world is probably going for shit soon. I take it you have one too?"

"Yes. His name is Yamato, but everyone calls him Matt."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yamato? As in Yamato Ishida?"

Gabumon nodded. "The very same. You know him?"

Naruto just stared. "I think... I'm not in my Digital World anymore."

"Huh? Isn't the Digital World the same?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really. This is Server, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then that explains why my map didn't have the area." He said. "I'm from the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World. The Show happened in the East Quadrant. Unreal... I Changed quadrants... OH, people are gonna flip if I told them I met Matt's Partner!" He looked at the Gabumon. "Hey, Gabumon? I've got a question."

"I should have an answer. If I don't I can tell you where to go. But what's this about Quadrants?"

"I'll answer your question first." Naruto explained about the four Quadrants, and the Sovereigns. "Zhuqiaomon is the Sovereign of the South Quadrant. Basically, the one that rules that area. His policy is survival of the fittest. You fight, you win, you absorb the data of your opponent, AKA the loser. There, there are several ways to get to the Real World, which I think is different than the one you were in. Azulongmon is the Sovereign of the East. From what I can piece together, if anyone has to choose any Digidestined, it would either Azulongmon for this Quadrant, or Fanglongmon, the Supreme Sovereign."

"I see. That's some helpful information. And your question?"

"Have you faced off with a Digimon known as Diaboromon and stopped him from launching a nuclear warhead?"

"Yes. That happened just a few months ago. Wargreymon and I combined somehow, and became Omnimon. WE managed to beat him, just in the nick of time, too. Why?"

"Because I know what you two did was called. The fusing of two Digimon without absorbing their data is called DNA Digivolution. The D-Powers aren't exactly equipped for it, though."

"But if that's the case, then how come we pulled it off?"

"My guess is Taichi and Yamato worked together to make it happen."

"Wait, I never told you about Taichi!" Gabumon told him.

"Didn't have to. In the Southern Quadrant, Your adventures is actually a show that airs in the Real World there. I'm a pretty big fan."

"That's impossible."

"It's how I knew about Diaboromon. Digimon there is basically a franchise. There's not a lot of people in the world that doesn't know about Digimon. I'm actually quite big on knowledge Regarding Digimon. The show, the card game, movies, I can pretty much name them off by heart. Apparently, Season 2 of the show hasn't started yet, though, so any questions you may have won't be answered."

"Then, would you tell me what happened in the First Season?"

Naruto went on to explain the events, in great detail. When he finished with Season 1, he saw that Gabumon was holding his head. "All this talk is making my head hurt."

"You sure it's not a result of all those blasts I hit you with?"

"No, I didn't have a headache from that. My body is made of Chrome Digizoit when I'm MetalGarurumon. You should probably get back home, though. I don't know how long you can stay here, but it shouldn't be this long."

"Probably a good idea." Naruto agreed. "Maybe I'll see you again."

"We can only hope."

"And by the way, when I leave, you won't remember anything about this conversation, aside from that I'm Saurian."

"Wait, what..."

"Ciao!" Naruto went through a portal made from the Hazard, and ended up in Area 4, where Guilmon was looking at him.

"Takato?"

"I just had the meeting of a lifetime." Naruto replied.

-back to the park-

Everyone just looked at him. "Seriously? You did all that?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Crazy huh?" Naruto replied.

"No... that pretty much fits the description of you." Ryou admitted.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Thanks a lot..."

"Ah, don't be glum." Rika slapped the back of his head. "He didn't kill you, so be glad for that. Besides, we might be called in to help them out. After all, our D-Arks are a lot more powerful than the D-3s they have in Season 2."

"I know they are." Naruto retorted. "but if I'm not here to coordinate the group someone else has to lead them."

"What about Ryou?" Rika asked. "Idiot or not, he's still got Haku in him."

"Can't. I'm going to try and apologize to my friend in a month. I'll be back sometime, but I can't really hold on to that factor." Ryou replied. "What about Henry?"

"Why me?" Henry asked, surprised.

Everyone else looked at him. "You, with Shikamaru's brain, he would be a good candidate."

Henry sighed. "What a drag..."

"All in favor?" Naruto asked.

All Tamers raised their hands, except for Henry, who sighed. "Troublesome... Fine, I'll lead if something happens to you... but I won't like it."

"Didn't think you would-ttebayo." Naruto instantly covered his mouth. "That just had to come out now, didn't it?" He sighed. "I was _really_ hoping I had gotten over that verbal tick."

Rika pecked his cheek, which caused a slight blush. "I think it's good."

Naruto just scratched his other cheek with a finger. "Rika..."

"What? You expect me to hit you for a tick you had for 20 years?" She raised an eyebrow.

"... No comment." Was his reply. "Well, that's the story of how it happened. This was a month before Mihiramon came into play."

"Seriously? That far back?" Yoshie asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "I haven't been to the Eastern Quadrant since then, either, so I don't know if they're okay. I haven't even checked on our own Quadrant. I can only hope the Laser did as I intended."

"That reminds me." Yamaki started. "Why did you make such a thing in the first place?"

"I was hoping I'd never have to use it." Naruto admitted. "The fact that it came in handy means its a good thing I made it. You saw the effects. And that should tell you everything you need to know about why I didn't like making it. I just had it in case it was needed. Never wanted to use the damn thing."

"Well, now that you have, do you regret it?"

"No. Because it came in handy. Much more so than I was expecting. But now, the systems for it are completely offline. It would take a month to get everything back in running order, and that's not counting in time for school, and relaxation... or dates with Rika." He winked at her. "But I'll take my time with it. It's better that way. It took 3 months to make everything and program it properly... I never even tested it. You guys did that against D-Reaper."

Janyu looked at Naruto. "Well, it surprised Shibumi, that's for sure."

"All things considered, I'm not surprised. I'm not giving the designs out, either. They wouldn't be able to make 3 of the Resonators because of the _nature_ of them. If they manage to harness Nature Chakra successfully, _then_ they may be able to build them, but it's combining Technology and Nature with no discrepancies whatsoever that they can't handle. Then there's Converting the Nature Chakra into the Negatively charged Ions for the exact power and kick... If they managed to get that far in Technology in the next 30 years, I'd be seriously surprised. That reminds me... How is Alice doing with her father?"

"She's doing well, actually. They've bonded quite a bit, though Dobermon is having a field day scaring off anyone that goes after her family. He's part of their family now, just like Terriermon and Lopmon are in ours."

"Right-o!" Terriermon replied happily.

"Terriermon..."

"Momentai!"

"You take it easy." Henry told him, causing everyone to laugh at the normal interaction.

"So, the ceremony is in a week. Anyone have any plans until then?" Sasuke (Impmon) asked.

"Yeah... And I'm not gonna say anything regarding them with the kids around."

"You're all kids." Rumiko pointed out.

Naruto pointed at Ai, Mako, and Suzie. "Those are the kids I'm talking about. Suzie and Yamaki may know what I mean when I say Nibi got boom in the back, and that's what I plan for."

No one _but_ Suzie got the message, and her eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes, and don't tell _anyone_." she nodded.

"Suzie... what does he mean?"

"Uh... Let's just put it at Rated R stuff, and leave it at that."

"Does it involve Rika?"

"If she wants it to." Naruto replied smoothly.

Yamaki looked at him. "And that has a double meaning. Even with Rated R content, the Double Meaning stands."

"Exactly." Naruto replied. "And by the way, Boss is already taking care of it."

"Then let him know that he should've been here himself to tell us."

"He did." Rika then landed a Chakra Enhanced Punch on him, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Friggin Smart ass..." She grumbled.

"Rika!" Rumiko scolded.

-with Naruto-

"I knew she'd do that." Naruto mused.

"**And you did it anyway, _why?_"**

_'Because I'm crazy. Next question?'_

Naruto pulled out a Kunai with a Paper Tag on the handle.

"**You know she's going to pummel you for it, right?"**

_'I know that... But I still got a promise to uphold. This is also the last one.'_ Naruto said, as he came up to a man in dark clothing. _'Target acquired.'_

He got behind the man. "Target Engaged. Sennin Goroshi!" He shoved the Kunai up the man's ass. And vanished, as he screamed in pain. Once at a safe distance, he made a handsign. "Katsu." The Kunai exploded, and it killed him. He then vanished into the wind, after cutting off his balls, and sealing them away.

"**How you managed to cut the balls off after putting explosives in their ass is beyond me."**

Naruto, who was on top of the Hypnos Towers, just looked out at the city. "Because, my furry little friend..." He smirked. "I'm Captain Naruto Uzumaki."

"**... The hell did you get that line?"**

"Pirates of the Caribbean is a good movie. Captain Jack Sparrow is awesome. I can relate to him, too. Partially Insane, and able to defy logic. Extremely lucky, at that."

"**...I see your point."**

Naruto just jumped off and Rika disappeared from the group she was in, though no one knew where she went.

They both then ended up in the campsite for his family. "So..."

She punched him in the face sending him through a few trees. He didn't even get up, but raised a hand with a single finger. "I had that coming!"

"You're damn right you did!" Rika shouted at him.

"For the record, I took care of one of the double meanings." Naruto got up, surprisingly unscathed. "You want some boom in _your_ back?"

Rika blinked, before looking around. "We're at the campsite..." Naruto nodded. "Does anyone know you would come here?"

"If anyone would come here, it's my parents. It would take them a few hours to get here from the city, though."

Rika then thought about it. "I don't want boom in the back." She stared into his eyes. "I want it in the front."

00000x00000

Next chapter: The next threat!

**Rika:** Seriously, what is up with the crazy shit happening to us?

**Naruto:** You should get used to it, Rika.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	18. The next Mission

Alright! Time for the next season in Rebirth of a Hero!

This one concerns The East Quadrant: Season 2!

Only 2 Tamers are showing in this season.

Let's begin.

**Chapter 18**

It has been almost a year since the D-Reaper incident. Not many Digimon Bioemerged since then, but most of the ones that did either went back when told of how they could be destroyed, or they fight anyway and are easily deleted to be reformatted after the battle.

The Tamers are now 14, aside from Ai, Mako, and Suzie who had stuck together, for the most part. Mako was essentially a Konohamaru, Ai was Moegi, and Suzie... Suzie was acting like she did as Yugito, and still had some feline instincts.

The three had managed to Biomerge, and had been training. Ai and Mako were able to train with each other, though normally Jeri and Leomon were watching, if only to make sure they don't hurt each other.

Henry had given Suzie some tips on Biomerging. Since MegaGargomon was too large he couldn't show her, so he couldn't show her, but Naruto and Rika did that just fine.

Rika had just turned 14 two weeks ago, and now, they had gotten a message from Fanglongmon. Apparently, someone had accessed the Dark Ocean, and the message needed to be passed on quickly. Naruto got the message, and was preparing. However, he needed a type of cover story that was viable.

That's when it hit him.

Only two people would be going for work, but he needed someone there that could do something to help the cover story.

He asked his parents for some help. He had managed to get into the Real World of the East Quadrant, and connected it to Area 4, already. He kept out of sight, and out of the newspapers.

The idea was to expand, and they'd be going to the East Quadrant, and Kazu's Parents had been working there for 4 months already, learning the trade. Kazu had learned how to use Chakra Manipulation in order to help make the bread, and everything else, too.

Rika had been working on it on her end, too. She had been spending some time with her father, and he was also grateful to Naruto for help on the ones going out. No one could figure out how the people truly died, because there was no Technology capable of doing so. The blasts always emanate from an aerial position, at Point blank. The strange thing was they were each castrated, so it was believe that, whoever did it was a Serial Killer.

Justin Nonaka was a little surprised when all of their balls were unsealed right in front of him. When that happened, Naruto spoke. "Told you I could do it."

"How did you castrate them before killing them?" Justin asked.

"I didn't." Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki thing?" He asked.

"Fuuinjutsu is a wonderful thing." Naruto stated. "It's not bound by the rules of Logic, or the laws of Nature, and Chakra itself defies the Laws of Physics."

After that, it was pretty much agreed that an Uzumaki was good enough with Fuuinjutsu to prove just about any "Impossible" statement false.

Now, it was a week after the end of school, and the two had finished their exams. They were good for the time being, and they had said they'd be changing their school to the others. The Tamers knew that it was time.

Kazu's Parents had started running the Matsuki Bakery, Seiko had taught her daughter as much as she could, while Justin watched. Rumiko was happier, and Rika had figured out what she needed to.

Rika was still a bit of a punk rocker, but had largely calmed down.

Rika, Renamon, Guilmon and Naruto were about ready to leave, as were Takehiro and Yoshie. They were gathered in Area 4, as were the other Tamers, even their parents, and Yamaki. Obito and Lucemon had long since been gone, and as such weren't there any longer.

Naruto was working the portal on the roof of the Tamer's Tower, and it finally activated. Grani was currently sealed, and ready to move out.

Rumiko stepped forward. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rumiko stated.

"I'll think about it." Rika replied. "I'll make sure that I don't do anything I'll regret, though."

Rumiko and Seiko nodded. "Rika..." He gave her a thumbs up. "Give them hell."

Rika returned it and smirked. "Was planning to."

"Henry?" Naruto said, as the portal started up.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Naruto held out a hand. "Remember, you're in charge of the Tamers while we're gone."

Henry gripped it. "I know... but that doesn't mean I'll like it."

"Use that brain of yours, Henry. It'll get you much farther than you'd go on instinct alone."

Henry nodded, before Naruto looked at the others.

"Good luck. And make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't." Naruto walked towards the portal with his parents, partner, girlfriend and _her_ partner. The rest went through first, but Naruto turned his head slightly. "That means you, Kazu."

"Aw man!" Kazu whined.

Naruto smirked before jumping through, the portal closing behind him.

-Campsite-

The group had found themselves looking at a city from a cliff. The group looked around, as they saw Odaiba.

Naruto just smiled at the new city. "What do you say we get going? We've got about a month." Naruto asked.

Rika looked at him. "How do you figure?"

"I got the message from Fanglongmon during the jump." Naruto admitted, his golden blonde hair flowing in the light breeze.

"Takato, how long do you think we could get?" Yoshie asked. "You know more about this than we do."

"I asked Fanglongmon to help us out in that regard. It's a month before the school year starts. There's supposed to be a new Bakery opening up. Files are already matched up, and back-ups too. School Records, Rika and I are mostly home schooled. Rika's parents have been missing, and there are no true records, but she's been learning alongside me for years. We know each other so well, it's like we're siblings, but we care for each other in other ways. We just live together as if we were a family. No blood, but she keeps the name for a reason she won't say."

Rika nodded. "I think that's agreeable. What about you two?"

"We're fine running a bakery." Takehiro stated. "Although, we did take some Martial Arts a while back."

Naruto nodded. "You're both trained in small amounts of Martial Arts. I thank Area 3 for that."

"Not enough to be masters, but enough to protect ourselves." Yoshie admitted. "I think you for that."

Naruto nodded. "So, shall we get going?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"The places are set up already. And our ride will be here in about... 20 seconds." Naruto said, turning around, and seeing a car drive up.

The car stopped. "Matsuki family and guest?" The group of Humans nodded, the Digimon hiding. "Lord Fanglongmon sent me to pick you up." The man, whose eyes were hidden by the hat, was now revealed to be Onyx Black, before it changed to a Crimson color with 3 Black Tomoe in a circle. The Sharingan.

They looked at each other, and got in. Renamon and Guilmon took a more stealthy route, but kept the car in sight. It wasn't hard, as they had the highest Chakra levels in the city.

During the ride, the car had taken them all around the city, showing them everything. "That's the school the Next Generation will be going to." Obito explained. "The two of you will also be added into the school in the coming year, as well."

"How long do we have, Tobi?" Naruto asked.

"You have 3 weeks until school starts. A week after that, Takeru Takaishi will join, as well. Lord Fanglongmon is the only one not sealed at the moment, which is strange, since the other four already are. The Dark Towers have already started popping up. Nothing strong yet, but you'll be restricted to the Eastern Quadrant for the time being."

"Why only the Eastern Quadrant?" Takehiro asked.

"Believe it or not, the Eastern Quadrant has been locked down. Fanglongmon said it was for the best, that no one else could come or go. It was to be in effect the moment you arrived. Your bank accounts have already been transferred, with all the money in them."

"And the "Gato" Account?" Naruto asked.

"Transferred, as well." Obito answered. "80% of the Gato accounts were transferred, and are now under the Uzumaki Name. You're still using the Matsuki name, so it'll be for you guys as more of a secret account."

Naruto nodded. "The codes still the same?"

"They are."

"Then I'm the only one that can get them. I'm probably the only one that would use them, either way."

Rika shook her head. "I think we should use that as a back up savings account."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't think it'll be necessary. I'll be outfitting the place we live in and the bakery my parents would run with enough seals to protect it from anything that'll come, even Digimon Attacks. You know how tough Gallantmon's shield is. I mean that kind of protection."

"You got any that strong?" Obito asked, interested. "Last I checked, there wasn't one."

"Of course there is. I put it around the School before the D-Reaper Crisis. Why do you think it was unharmed by the Laser?" It was a rhetorical question.

"You're the reason it survived?" Takehiro asked, impressed.

"If it could handle that much power in one blast, and nothing on the inside was harmed, at all, why didn't you teach me? Heck, why did put it on a _school_ instead of a place like an Arcade, or the card store?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you consider the fact that _some_ people would still be in school, either due to evacuations, or because they didn't close it down?"

"You took that into consideration?" Yoshie asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be the Most Unpredictable Shinobi of all Time if I didn't." Naruto answered.

"He's got a point." Obito stated. "He earned that title, and I doubt that he's lost that title to someone else. I mean think about it. The one person everyone expected to be manipulated the easier, ended up on the list of people that could _never_ be manipulated. No one could get him to go against his own morals. It was mind boggling, even to me. He is the Most Unpredictable Person I've ever met. Probably will stay that way for eternity. I highly doubt you'll find someone that can take that title, either."

"Maybe if he has a child with someone almost as Insane and Crazy as he is, they'll be able to." Rika suggested.

"You offering?" Naruto asked, his eyes playful.

"Would you take it if I were?" Rika countered, her eyes equally playful.

"Maybe." His eyes shifted to slightly seductive, before he flinched at the fist hitting his head.

"Not until you're 18." Yoshie told him. "Physically." She continued as he was about to speak up, causing him to close his mouth.

"It wouldn't be the first time we went that route." Rika said, earning wide eyes from both parents, but a grin from Obito.

"You use protection?" The Uchiha asked, with a smirk.

Naruto simply snorted in response. "Tobi, you think a Seal Master wouldn't be able to make himself Infertile until he wanted to have any kids?"

Everyone looked at him, in slight surprise. "How long have you had it on?"

"I took it off a week ago." Naruto admitted with no shame.

"You had it on until then?" Rika asked, confused. "When did you put it on?"

"I was 7." Naruto answered.

"Here we are." Obito stated. Next to the car was a 20 story apartment building. "Should take about 13 minutes at a civilian pace on the ground. By the way, the school has a Kendo Club and a Boujutsu Club as well."

Rika and Naruto looked at each other. "Soccer Club?" Rika asked.

"Soccer Club." Naruto replied.

They both nodded, and got out, before grabbing their suitcases, and heading up. Naruto had his own duffel bag over his shoulder, and Rika had her own over hers.

Takehiro had a larger suitcase, and managed to bring it in. The apartment was on the 12th floor, and their apartment was a lot larger than most of them. It was pre-furnished, but the bedrooms weren't. Naruto unsealed his bunk bed, and most of what went into his room was unsealed and put into place. Rika and Naruto were fine with sleeping in different bunks, or the same bunk of the bed. Yoshie and Takehiro were a little miffed that it was only a Two-Bedroom, but they relented. They had the Master, and the kids, being much older mentally than they were physically, figured that it would've been fine. The only stipulation they had was that the Infertility seal was on them both for the duration of their stay.

They agreed, if only to allow it.

They had used the first 3 weeks to get to know the area, which Naruto and Rika spent together. Takehiro and Yoshie had started up the Bakery, and Naruto set up the Security, Protection, and Utility seals the first day. They were made to save on costs, and they work.

On the second week, they had decided to have a Spar on the School's Soccer Field. This, however, drew a crowd from pedestrians. The two had ignored them, but they both felt when someone with Mid-Genin Level Chakra Reserves was in the crowd.

As they fought, they managed to get a glimpse of him: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, Blue shirt, tan pants, and Green shoes. They both knew who he was on sight. It was Cody Hida.

They both grinned, as they finished, and then looked at the crowd, wiping their foreheads of the small amount of sweat. True, they had been in harder fights, but they didn't have much more to deal with.

They hadn't encountered any of the others before the school year was to begin, and so our story continues.

The elevator stopped at their floor, and they saw two people in the Elevator. "Hey, I remember you!" Cody asked, confusing the girl next to him. The girl had Dark Purple Hair, Dark green eyes, glasses, a bandana, Dark Pink Long sleeved Dress with a Lighter pink vest over it.

"Cody, you met them?" The girl asked.

"They're the two I told you were sparring on the soccer field." Cody replied.

"Oh. You two drew quite the crowd, too bad I wasn't there." The girl admitted. "My name is Yolei. I don't think he caught your names."

"Rika Nonaka."

"Takato Matsuki."

"My name is Cody. So, what class are you in?" He asked.

"We're going to Odaiba Middle School." Naruto answered.

"We're in Seventh Grade, Class A." Rika added.

"Oh! We're going to the same school!" Yolei relied. "Would you like to walk to school with us? It takes about 12.3 minutes and that's if there's no wind."

The two looked at each other, and shrugged. "Sure." They got in, and it went down a few levels, stopping at the Eighth Floor, causing slightly more confusion. "Another new person in the building?" Cody mused.

In front of them stood a male with Blonde Hair, blue eyes, a Yellow and turquoise turtleneck, backpack on his back. "Hi! My name is Takeru, though most people call me TK. My mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in Seventh Grade, Class A. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yolei."

"Cody."

"Takato Matsuki."

"Rika Nonaka."

"It'll take about 12.3 Minutes to get to the school. You wanna come with?" Yolei asked.

"Let's do it." TK replied with a nod.

As they got to the ground floor, Yolei spoke again. "Takato, Rika, when did you two move into the building. I haven't seen you before."

"3 weeks ago, actually." Takato shrugged. "We moved into the city at that exact day, too. My parents own a Bakery, and I helped them out every now and then."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess." Yolei scratched her head nervously.

"No worries. You didn't know." Rika stated.

"So, you're siblings?" TK asked.

"Nah, we're not related. We stick together though, because her parents can't watch over her." Takato looked at her.

Rika shrugged. "We're close enough, and comfortable enough with each other to sleep in the same bed, and not worry about anything happening."

"What I'm wondering is where you learned to fight like you did. I've seen some fighting, but never on the level you two do." Cody pointed out. "I'm curious. Where did you learn?"

Naruto shrugged. "I taught myself. Rika and I learned through Trial by fire. If we got hit, we pushed ourselves to move faster to dodge. We don't have a set style, but tell me Cody. Do you think either of us were taking it anywhere _close_ to being serious?"

"I thought it was about halfway serious. Why?" Cody asked.

The two Tamers looked at each other, then at Cody, and back at each other. Then they both laughed. "What's so funny?" TK asked.

Naruto was able to still speak. "He thinks we were half-serious in that spar," his laughing intensified, before stopping abruptly, his face looking much more serious than any of them had ever seen. "Cody, what you saw was nothing more than a Playground tussle compare to the things we can do. If we even reached 20% of our actual skill, the Soccer Field wouldn't be there anymore."

The three had their eyes widen. "You're that Strong?" TK asked, surprised. "How?"

"I doubt any of you would get the reference, but I took out a Megadramon with a single punch to the head." Rika said, chuckles still in her voice.

Cody and Yolei were confused, but TK was not. He then took on a serious face, and looked at them both. "And you saw this?"

The four looked at TK, two in confusion, two in recognition. Takato shook his head. "I knew about it, and I'm not surprised. If you know about Megadramon, then you'd know he's an Ultimate. I took on a Mega level Virus named Beelzemon on equal footing solo."

"You're kidding me!" TK replied, actually surprised. "You ever seen an Orgemon?"

They both nodded. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen any of those guys."

"Back home, we had a few more friends with their own partners."

"Didn't think there was any more. Who are they? Maybe we can talk."

The two shook their heads. "They're not in the area. We have our own group. We call ourselves Tamers."

"Tamers, huh? Mind if I ask why?"

"It's the Digivice. I'm pretty sure they're different than yours, if you have one."

TK took his white D-Power out. Cody and Yolei looked at it in confusion. Rika took out her White and Purple D-Ark, while Naruto took out his White and Gold D-Ark with runes on it. "These are ours."

"Huh. Never seen a Digivice like that before."

"Not surprised." Rika replied. "I doubt yours can contact another, have a map, Scanner, and then some." She put hers away, and so did Naruto.

"You're right, mine doesn't. How come yours does?"

"As we said, it's a difference in model." Naruto commented. "We call ours a D-Ark, while the originals are called D-Powers. You have the Original."

"Mind if I call a friend of mine? He'd _love_ to check it out." TK asked.

They shook their heads. "Sorry, we kind of need them. They act as a sort of Cell phone for us. It helps."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll let him know, and maybe he could come to you." TK suggested. "I mean, my partner's stuck on the other side, and yours probably are, too."

"No, ours are hiding in this end." Naruto admitted, surprising him. "Ours are used to staying in this world. Mine came from my own mind. Easiest way to describe him is an overpowered Virus-type Agumon."

"Virus type?" TK was a little conflicted.

"Yeah, not that many Virus types turn that well, but the one thing that separates him from most others is he's really just a bread snarfing doofus." Rika commented.

"I... can't argue with that. He eats more bread at his Rookie stage, than most In-trainings do before they reach Rookie." Naruto scratched his cheek. The three were reaching the school, and a glint caught TK's eye, causing him to look.

"Huh? Tai?" TK mused. "I'm seeing things." Turns out, the one he was looking at was wearing goggles, but the ball went towards them. Naruto caught it with one hand, not even looking in its direction. Looking more at TK directly.

The kid walked up to the three, Yolei and Cody already gone.

"Hey, great catch!" The kid said. Naruto looked at him. "Hey! I remember you!"

"Really? I don't remember you." The boy replied. Naruto just threw the ball at his chest. "You were in my parent's bakery last week. Bought 3 Cream puffs, 2 bagels, and a Guilmon Bread."

"Guilmon Bread?" TK asked, confused.

"Oh yeah! That was your shop?"

"My parents, but I was helping out that day. I usually work the kitchen." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, this the soccer club?"

"Yeah, you play?"

"Not much. But I'm interested." He looked to the side. "Rika?"

"Right." They two looked at him. "See ya, Davis!"

The two ran off into the school, leaving a confused TK.

"Huh. Probably heard my name."

"Come on Davis!"

"Huh? Oh!" he turned around and kicked the ball back into the game. "Yeah!"

"That kid looks more like Tai than anyone else I've ever seen." TK mused, before walking into the school, and finding his classroom.

Rika and Naruto were in the back of the class, and saw the Bearer of Light, Kari Kamiya, in the classroom.

As class started, the teacher spoke. "I'm Mr. Hamasaki. I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you all to welcome a new student."

TK came in and faced the class. He bowed. "Pleased to meet you, I'm TK."

"Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck." The teacher asked, earning a nod from TK.

As he sat down, he spoke. "Together again."

"Just like old times." Kari replied, with a smile.

Davis freaked out at this. _'That kid's trying to make a move on my girl!'_

"Our teacher looks like Orgemon." TK said, earning a laugh from the girl.

After school, Rika, Naruto, Kari and TK were in a locker room. "So, you guys are Digidestined, too huh?" Kari asked the Tamers.

"We like to call ourselves Tamers." Naruto replied. "We get in on the action alongside our partners."

The two Tamers then narrowed their eyes, and turned their heads, only to see Davis. "Hey buddy!" He said, glaring at TK.

"His name is not buddy. It's TK." Kari said.

"Alright, TJ, or JP or whatever it is. How do you know Kari?" He nearly demanded.

"Huh? How do I know her?" TK asked, before he got it. "Oh I get it! You're jealous of me!"

Davis growled. "I'm not jealous of anybody!"

Just then, someone else ran into the room. "Hey!"

TK, Rika and Naruto looked at her. "Oh. Hi Yolei!"

"You're Kari Kamiya Aren't you?" she asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?"

"Well, are you related to Tai?" She opened the piece of paper. "He sent this email."

Kari's face hardened. "My brother needs us!"

The group of Six started running through the halls, and they came across someone coming up the stairs. Yolei spoke first. "Izzy!"

"Hey, Yolei, I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room, right away." The person replied. He was wearing a green school uniform, blue tie, had dark red hair, and black eyes.

"You mean the legendary computer club president is looking for me, I'm honored!" Yolei, nearly had stars in her eyes.

"What's up, Izzy?" TK asked.

"Tai, sent us an urgent Email." Kari added.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy replied.

They went to the computer room, and Izzy started working on the computer. "I was just about to send Tai an answer, when the battery ran out on my computer." Izzy was typing away. "I knew I should've recharged it after playing Trigonometry Preview on the internet last night, but boy, Talk about fun." After a few seconds, he continued. "I got him!"

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park?" Yolei asked. "I bet they have some great rides."

Davis looked thoughtful. "I heard about it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are."

TK was slightly surprised. "You know Tai?"

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari stated.

TK then looked at Naruto and Rika. "What about your partners?"

The two pointed near the open window to show a Red and Black dinosaur, and a Yellow Bipedal fox. Guilmon and Renamon. "Red one is mine. Fox is Rika's." Naruto explained.

Everyone looked at the two in surprise, especially Izzy. "I didn't think Digimon could _get_ here." Izzy commented. "Is there barrier weakening?" He mused.

"Nah, we've had them for 3 years, almost." Rika stated.

"She is right."

"Wow. How'd you hide them that long?" Izzy asked, before getting back to typing.

"Lots of practice." Naruto replied.

"I guess they can only reach Champion, since you don't have a crest?" Izzy asked.

"Oh no, they can both go Mega." TK, Kari and Izzy then looked at Naruto in surprise.

"They can Warp Digivolve?"

The two shook their heads. "On their own, they can only reach Ultimate." Naruto explained. "I'll explain it, if you move over."

"You think you can open the gate?" Izzy asked, getting up, and letting Naruto take a seat.

"Easily." Naruto started working. "This isn't my first trip to the Digital World, after all."

"You've been there before?" Izzy asked, surprised. "I thought the gate closed off 4 years ago after the mess with Apocalymon."

"Funny thing about that. Apocalymon didn't go away. He just reformatted, and got stronger. The group Rika and I worked with, we call ourselves Tamers, had to face off with an upgraded version of him. Called himself Gulfmon. Anyway, there are other ways, not including Warp Digivolution to reach Mega level. Rika and I can use something known as Biomerge Digivolution. It's similar, but it doesn't have to be from Rookie to go to Mega." Naruto was typing away.

"Biomerge Digivolution."

"It's a form of Digivolving unique to the D-Ark. To my knowledge, the D-Power doesn't have that kin of ability." Naruto pointed out.

"You're right. I've never heard of it. Nor have I heard of a Guilmon. Much less Gulfmon." Izzy stated. "And I know most of the Digimon you'd find by heart. In fact, I haven't heard about a Renamon, either."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised about Guilmon. I made him myself, after all." Guilmon walked up to Naruto. "Takatomon, we going to the Digital World again?"

"Yeah, boy. Although, we aren't going alone this time. Maybe I'll see Matt's Gabumon again." Takato replied.

"Oh yeah. You said he almost hit you several times when you saw him."

"Yeah... Not a fun day, but the meeting of a lifetime, I'll admit." Naruto replied. "Seriously, dodging the strikes from a MetalGarurumon is not an easy task. Knocking him out, on the other hand, was fun as hell."

"Alright, the gates open." Naruto said, getting up and looking at the others.

"We're going back to the Digital World." Izzy stated.

"I'm coming with you." Davis stated.

"That's impossible. Not just anyone can go, you know? You need a Digivice." TK showed his.

"Listen TC, if you can go, so can I." Just then, the computer screen glowed, Naruto leaned slightly left, and three lights, One Blue, One Yellow, and One bright red left the screen. The Blue light went into Davis's hands, while the other two went into the halls. Naruto looked at the door. "Yolei and Cody got those two." He commented.

Davis let out a breath in awe. "What's this?"

"A Digivice!" TK stated.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari commented, looking at her own.

"Same here." Rika and Naruto showed theirs, drawing Izzy's attention.

"No way..." Izzy breathed.

Kari looked at the computer. "Look, I'm going. Catch up if you're coming with." She pointed her D-Power at the screen, causing it to glow and bring her in.

"I'm with you!" TK pointed his at the screen, following Kari in.

Izzy looked at Davis. "It's your turn. Unless you're scare."

Davis hesitated slightly, but shook his head. "I'm there!" he pointed his D-3 to the screen, causing him to go in. Izzy looked at where Naruto and Rika were, only to find them gone. A note on the keyboard.

Izzy,

Rika and I went in alongside TK. Good luck with Yolei and Cody!

Takato

"What does he..."

"Whoa! What's going on in here?!"

Izzy was immediately nervous, and tried to hide his Digivice. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Hey Izzy, what was that light?"

"Uh... the computer must need a new screen saver." he chuckled nervously.

**HERE WE GO!**

-Digital World-

Davis, TK and Kari were in a forest area. "Huh... My first time being downloaded. Pretty cool. So this is the Digital World, huh?" he then realized his new clothing, which consisted of a flaming jacket, Yellow gloves, his goggles and spiky black hair. "Whoa! This place comes with a new wardrobe!"

"Yup. This is eastern Quadrant." They heard Naruto's voice, and turned to a tree, where Rika and Naruto were sitting on the branch. "If you're done admiring the new clothing, then let's get going. Guilmon?"

Guilmon came from behind the tree. "Right!"

"Renamon?" Rika asked, causing Renamon to appear.

"I'm ready."

The group looked at each other, and nodded.

As they were walking, they were following Kari, who was using her D-Power to find them through Resonance.

Naruto looked at Kari from his spot next to Rika. "This place doesn't seem so scary." Davis commented. "The way Tai put it, there were monsters everywhere. Huh?"

He looked to the side. "Hey guys, check it out! It's a vending Machine."

The rest stopped, and looked at him. "I am a little thirsty." He walked up to it.

At this point, a bunch of small slime-like creatures came out of it, and left the machine, heading past Davis, who fell over, as they passed him. TK chuckled loudly, while Kari held back her own.

Naruto just sweatdropped. _'Why did I like Davis out of all the Digidestined? Oh yeah! At the end, it's him that got everyone out of the place against Malomyotismon.'_

Rika just shook her head.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Davis spoke, before he got up. "So, were those things Digimon?"

"Yup! There's tons of other ones, too. A lot cuter than those." Kari answered.

"And a lot scarier ones too."

"And then there's the ones that just eat all day without a care in the world." Naruto glanced at Guilmon.

"And then there's the silent ones that are much calmer than they think." Rika glanced at Renamon.

"Huh. I guess you'd know." Davis mused. "By the way, you two a couple?"

The two nodded.

"And you live in the same apartment?" TK asked, now confused.

"Yup!" They both replied with a smile on their face.

"Those things are Two Bedroom, to my knowledge."

"They are."

"Then where do your parents sleep?" Kari asked.

"My parents take the Master. We get the other." Naruto admitted with no shame.

Kari sent a look at him. "You're a pervert aren't you?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to it, if I didn't trust him to keep his hands off when I want him to." Rika retorted.

"He still looks, doesn't he?"

Naruto shrugged. "If she says don't look, then I won't look. But usually, she doesn't mind." he looked at Rika. "Besides, I know better than to piss her off. Last time, I got sent through 4 trees, broke down a fifth, and even though I could've dodged, I didn't. I had it coming, so I let it."

"That reminds me. Why _did_ you do that?"

Naruto looked at her in a deadpanned stare. "You're kidding me, right? It's just like you and Vajramon."

"So, you knew you were doing something stupid when you did it?" Rika questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd be an idiot not to." Naruto replied. "Though, I will admit I was expecting you to hit me at least five times as hard as you did. I know you could've."

"Didn't want to damage the goods." Rika shrugged.

Naruto then looked ahead. "3 Digimon and a human, 60 yards and closing. Two Digimon are Rookie, One is Champion. They also seem unable to reach 20% power."

TK looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"We're sensors." Rika stated. "He's better than I am, but not by much. Types?"

"All Vaccine." Naruto replied.

"And we've got a Data and Virus type with us." Rika added.

Naruto sniffed a few times. "Hmm... There's a feline... Dinosaur, Fire element..." a few more sniff. "A Pig with wings?"

"You don't think..."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Gatomon, Agumon, and Patamon." This earned Kari and TK's attention.

"You can tell what they are?"

"Usually I can tell by the elements of the Digimon, and the energy levels." Naruto admitted. "but when I can't, all it really takes is a few sniffs, and I'll get their scent. From there, it's usually simple. Actually, if I don't know what it is from there, it's probably a new species."

"By the way, I was wondering what's with the goggles?" Kari asked Naruto.

"You'll probably find out later." Naruto answered.

"Come on! I'm curious!"

"Haven't you heard the saying 'Curiosity Killed the cat'?" Rika asked, earning a sad nod from Kari.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Naruto waved it off. "To be honest, I'd probably ask your brother why he wears _his_ goggles. The Tamers elected me their leader. I've been wearing them from the get go, at that."

"Huh. I guess."

"It's this way." Naruto looked forward again, hearing a male voice.

"TK!" An Orange flying pig rushed toward the Bearer of Hope.

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you." TK laughed a bit.

"Kari!" The white Egyptian Cat shouted in glee.

"Haha, Gatomon!" Kari replied, embracing the cat.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it!" Tai was obviously relieved.

"Tai!" Davis shouted. "I told those guys you'd be alright!"

Tai was now surprised. "Davis, what are you doing here?"

Kari then noticed something. "Your tail ring." She met eyes with the cat. "Tell me what happened."

A few minutes later, Gatomon explained what happened to the tail ring, and they made it to a cave. "One day, this bossy human appeared, and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said, "I am the Digimon Emperor!" I heard we're all gonna have to punch a Time Clock too."

"Another human?" TK asked, before looking at Naruto and Rika. "One of your friends?"

They two shook their heads. "They can't get to the Digital World right now. Especially not here." Naruto answered.

"That reminds me. Who are you two?" Tai asked. "And why do you have Goggles?"

"Why do you wear yours, Tai?" Naruto replied.

"Well, I was the leader of the last group of Digidestined." Tai admitted sheepishly.

Rika looked at Naruto. "Takato is the leader of our Tamer's group."

"Tamers?" Tai asked, confused. "I'm confused. Aren't you Digidestined, just like us?"

They shook their heads. "We call ourselves Tamers for several reasons. For one, we fight alongside our Digimon."

Guilmon nodded happily.

"By the way, what's with the Virus?" Gatomon nearly hissed.

"His name is Guilmon." Naruto retorted. "And he's _my_ partner."

"I've yet to meet a good Virus." Gatomon retorted.

Naruto shook his head. "If what you said about the Digimon Emperor is true, then this isn't the time for petty grudges against Virus Types. Care to continue on what he's doing?"

"Fine..." Gatomon sighed. "He's also got this strange new Dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve."

TK looked at Davis, Naruto and Rika. "Show her yours."

"Huh?" Davis brought his out, and showed it to her. "Like this one?"

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon shouted.

"What?! I don't work for anyone! Besides, mine's not dark. I just got this thing when it came out the computer!"

Rika and Naruto showed their off. "These are ours." Tai looked at the two others being cut off in his own thoughts. "When did you get yours?"

"Almost 3 years ago." Naruto answered. "Rika got hers 6 months before I did."

"We've been going back and forth between the Digital World and our World." Rika admitted.

"Huh. Guess it's a good thing you guys are here. Although I do wonder why yours are able to stay in the Real World." Tai crossed his arms. "Izzy would probably know more than me though, so I'd have to ask him. Gatomon, is there anything else before we get off track?"

"Yeah... He places these control spires, and because of them, we're all weak as newborn kittens."

"That's why you couldn't Digivolve!" Tai looked at Agumon.

"Yeah, if I could Digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance."

"He also uses thee Dark Rings to Control the Digimon." Gatomon stated.

"Yeah, that's right!" Patamon agreed. "And once the ring captures you, your a slave for life."

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas." Gatomon added.

"Digimon Emperor. I'm gonna slap a Dark Ring on him."

Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm guessing they look like that." They all looked at him as he pointed up. They looked there, and Gatomon gasped. "That's it! That's a Dark Ring!"

"Oh good. That means I have something to obliterate." Naruto cracked his knuckles, pointed both palms at it, before Rika's eyes widened.

"Get down!" She shouted, causing everyone to get on the ground.

"Fuuton! Divine Cyclone!" A large gust of wind shot out and shredded the ring. Not a single speck of data remained. He shook his head, before looking at the others. "Rika, that was _not _necessary. I know better than to use anything above B-Rank in a cave like this. Besides, I only noticed because I felt like I was being watched."

"Didn't you think it could've been Paranoia?" TK asked.

Naruto shook his head. "When my instincts say "You're being watched." 98% percent of the time, I _am_. And 80% of the time, it leads to trouble."

Tai shook his head. "You sound like I did once. Anyway, we also found something else. Take a look."

"It looks like a Deflated Beach ball. No wonder it has a spike through it." TK guessed, as he went up to grab it, and pull it up. He groaned. "It won't budge."

"Move aside, this is a..." Kari trailed off feeling a hand on her wrist.

It was Naruto's. "Wait." He then looked at Davis. "Davis, you try to lift it."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Among us, you're the only one without a Digimon, and I can sense a Rookie level sealed underneath this thing."

This was news to the others, aside from Rika, who nodded. "Shouldn't be surprised you sensed it too." Everyone looked at Davis, though Tai looked at Naruto.

"How can you sense that?"

"Years of practice." was his response.

Davis just walked up to it, and grabbed it. He pulled slightly, and the Digiegg of Courage came up. "Hey, it's actually light."

Everyone looked at where the Egg was, and saw a beam of red light emanate from the spot. "There's a problem."

"No, problem. Just a Digimon." Naruto smiled.

Soon enough, a Blue Dinosaur Digimon with a white belly, white mouth, and a golden V on his forehead started Jumping around Davis. "Yahoo! Free at last, Free at last! You moved the Digi-egg!" He stuck out his hand towards Davis, who was still shell shocked. "My name is Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon!"

"Hi, I'm Davis." Davis was still shocked.

"I've heard of Veemon!" Agumon started. "Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck! But I thought it was just a legend!"

"Nope! I'm real alright, and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, Davis!" Veemon retorted.

"Uh, I think you got the wrong guy."

"Nope! You're the one alright, because you're the only one that can remove the Digiegg of Courage!"

_'He's right. Even though I have the Crest of Courage, I couldn't move the Digiegg. But Davis could."_ Tai thought, as his face was more in shock. Naruto and Rika looked up, and 3 seconds later, the cave shook.

Davis looked around. "What's that, an Earthquake?"

TK looked up. "No, look up there!" The rest did just that.

Davis saw it as it crashed through the ceiling. "It's a Monster!"

"No! That's a Digimon!" Kari shouted.

"Monochromon!" TK added.

"Let us get the info." Naruto held out his D-Ark, confusing the others, before a Holographic circle showed up. It showed Monochromon's form, and his name. "Champion level, Data type. Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs, and it's other attack is Slamming Attack, in which he charges his opponent. Watch out for the Shell. It's harder than Diamonds."

"That's handy."

"Boom bubble!" Patamon released an air ball.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon added onto it. The two hit the shell, air first, neither of which did anything.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he picked up an energy buildup. "Let's get out of here!"

"Volcanic Strike!" Fireballs were gathering.

"He's right!" TK shouted, as the rest ran out of the cave.

The Digimon and their partners ran out of the cave, and Davis tripped over a cliff, which Naruto and Rika managed to get over without any problems. The two tamers looked at each other and waited for Monochromon. Another Fireball came out of the cave, and caused most of them to dodge.

Kari had sprained her ankle doing so.

Veemon checked on Davis, after pushing him off the cliff to avoid the attack. "Davis, tell me. What hurts?"

"Everything but my earlobes." he replied.

"You control the Digiegg of Courage. You have to use your courage to open it up!"

"Davis, get up! It's not safe!" Tai shouted, running towards him.

"Ahh, Okay." Davis had some trouble getting up.

"I can Digivolve if you open the Egg. But you have to have Courage to do it!" Veemon pointed out.

"It's worth a try." Tai said.

"Davis, if you don't open the Egg, Kari could _die_!" Naruto shouted, earning looks from everyone, even Rika. "And I won't stop it from happening, either."

This earned surprised looks from _everyone_ present. "Takato...?" Renamon trailed off seeing the look. _'Wait, he has a plan?'_ Renamon thought.

Davis's eyes widened, and just then Monochromon jumped over the cliff, heading straight towards Kari. Davis looked at Naruto, then Kari, and finally Monochromon, before his face hardened. "You want Courage? I'll show you Courage. Digi-Armor, Energize!" He held up the Digiegg, causing a glow.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...

Veemon was covered in flames, before a larger form appeared.

The new form had a blue body, several places where Red armor was placed, that had flames in yellow, 3 claws on each hand, one large blade on the head, a blue tail, and three more claws on each foot.

Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon charged the Monochromon, and knocked him over, before he could reach Kari. Tai glared at Naruto, but dropped it when he saw the smirk on the Blonde Teen's face. Tai was now confused, and it showed.

"What were you thinking?" Tai whispered.

Naruto walked right next to Tai. "This is what happens when a Digiegg is used with the Crest they're made from."

This had surprise in Tai's eyes. "You knew this would happen?" Naruto nodded. "How?"

Naruto smirked again, and pulled out a card. On it was the same Digiegg that Davis was holding earlier. Davis was ignoring them. Tai saw what was on the card, and his eyes widened. "Let me show you how a Tamer does it." He held up his D-Ark, and the card. "Digimodify!" He started scanning the card. "Digiegg of Courage, Activate!"

Rika's eyes widened, not expecting that. Guilmon felt the power, as well.

"Guilmon Armor Digivolve to...

The same thing happened to Guilmon, showing off _another_ Flamedramon, only this one had Red where it was blue, Orange where it was red, and Black where it was yellow. There was also the Hazard Symbol on the chest, still.

Flamedramon! The Hazardous Courage!" The new Flamedramon called out, showing his form.

"Flamedramon?" Naruto asked.

"You got it, Takatomon!"

"Whoa... Two Flamedramon?" The former Veemon spoke, looking at its Red counterpart. "You look different."

"Maybe because of our different Rookie form." The Former Guilmon spoke. "Double Team?"

"You got it." The two Flamedramon glared at the Monochromon. "Let's go!"

Davis and Naruto stood side by side. "Surprised there's two that can Armor Digivolve?" Naruto asked.

"You said you wouldn't stop it from hurting Kari, so I had to do something!" Davis retorted.

"True, I did say I wouldn't stop it from hurting Kari." Naruto then smirked at his face. "But I never said I wouldn't double your chances of winning once you opened the Egg."

Rika and Renamon shook their heads. "So that was your plan." Rika sighed. "Crazy as ever, I suppose."

Naruto smiled at her. "You know you love me for it."

"And that's why I'm not complaining. Any idea if any would work with Renamon?" She asked.

"Not sure." Naruto crossed his arms in thought as the two Flamedramon fought off the Monochromon. "After some extensive testing on our own, I found Guilmon can only use two Digieggs: Courage and Reliability. You'll have to find out which ones work for Renamon on your own."

"Looks like that's a project for later, eh Renamon?" Rika asked her partner.

"Looks like it. Though I do wonder why he never told us about it." Renamon replied.

"It's because we never asked." Rika replied.

"She knows me so well." Naruto smiled.

"And that's the only reason I'm not pounding you right now. It never even crossed my mind to use the Digieggs."

Naruto shrugged. "So, Davis. You want to get rid of it altogether, or just free it from control?"

"Uh, free it?" Davis asked.

"Then tell your Flamedramon to target the Dark ring." Naruto smirked.

"Flamedramon! Hit the dark ring!" Davis shouted.

"Hazard Flamedramon, you hit it too!" Naruto added.

"Right/Gotcha Takatomon!" The two Flamedramon jumped up on opposite sides. "Fire Rocket!" The two were covered in an aura of flames, and charged. Flamedramon(V) bounced off, and it cracked, but when Flamedramon(G) hit it, Monochromon went flying, and the Ring shattered instantly, before Monochromon went through 9 trees from the impact.

Both Flamedramon glowed, before Flamedramon(V) sent his Digiegg's power back to Davis' D-3, which then gave him a D-Terminal. "Huh? What's this?"

Flamedramon(G) just turned back into Guilmon, and walked up to Naruto. "Takatomon, when can I get more bread?" Guilmon asked.

"When we get back home, I'll make you some Guilmon Bread. 'Mkay?" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Okie dokey!" Guilmon raised his right claw in happiness,

Rika was now tending to Kari's ankle with a glowing green hand. "There. You're ankle's fine now."

"Wow, you're right." Kari said, now standing. She shook it quite a bit, and was surprised there was no pain. "You're really good."

"Happens when I have to patch him up after beating the crap out of him. I make my own practice by beating the snot out of the tamers, breaking their bones, tearing a few muscles, and then I heal them back up before tearing them apart again. I'm the Team's Head Medic."

"You two are weird." Kari commented.

"No argument there." The group all stood in a circle, Davis now wearing Tai's goggles.

"I never answered your question earlier, Takato." Tai said. "At first, I wore the goggles because I thought they were cool. After our generation got our Digimon, I was essentially the leader. I was gone, and the rest fell apart. I brought them all back together, and they called me the leader. Since they were my... Trademark, I guess, we figured that it was the one with the goggles that helped make the leader. Without them, I was still me, but with them, I was the Digidestined of Courage."

Naruto nodded. "Same reason for me. I like them, and I became the leader. I think it's a Digimon Leader thing." he shrugged.

"Ever have random fits of idiocy?" Tai asked.

"It's called being a Gogglehead, and yes, I have." Naruto replied, with a smile.

"Huh. You were called that too, huh?" Tai looked impressed. "Sora and Mimi always called me that when I did something stupid." He cocked his head slightly, now impressed. "And you got Davis to find his own courage. How did you know it would work, anyway?"

Naruto looked at Davis. "Davis, what do you consider most precious to you?"

"Kari, duh!" was Davis's annoyed reply.

"After seeing TK come into the class, and his reaction, that was pretty obvious." Naruto replied. "So, I used that."

"But how did you know it would get the right reaction?" TK asked, now confused.

"True Strength comes from Protecting that which is precious to you." Naruto said, now looking at Rika. "Mine is Rika, my friends, my family... pretty much the life of everyone around me, even if I don't know them. I'd stick my neck out for someone if it meant they'd be safe. The Courage to do anything, no matter what may happen is what the Crest of Courage is about."

Tai nodded. "He's right. That is what it's about."

"However, there's a fine line between Stupidity and Courage." Naruto stated. "Find that line, and stay on the side of Courage, Davis."

"How do you think one finds that line?" Davis asked, looking between Tai and Naruto.

"I found it by accident. The result was not pretty." Tai admitted.

"Trial by Fire, here." Naruto replied. "Tai may have found that line on the first shot, but it took me at _least_ 50 tries to find it. It's one of the reasons why I would easily say that being Crazy does _not_ mean you're stupid. Crazy is better than stupid, because at least you know what you're doing is dangerous, and you're still doing it. It's where I found the Will of Fire, and through that, my Courage has never waned."

Tai shrugged. "Not sure what the Will of Fire is, but if it works for you, then I'm not one to argue."

Naruto held out a hand towards Davis. "You lead your Generation. Rika and I do things our way." Naruto noticed the broken Goggles on the ground. "You might wanna get those fixed."

Davis took the hand. "Probably a good idea."

"No need." Tai said. "I noticed you broke your goggles, and the leader of the Digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. Here. I want you to have mine." Tai held out his own Goggles and handed them to Davis, who put them on.

"They look real cute." Kari commented, causing Davis to chuckle lightly.

"Good, the sun's going down! Now we can relax." Patamon said.

The other looked at the sunset. "Why is that?" TK asked.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon pointed out.

"Excuse me Tai, but it is getting late." Agumon pointed out. "Don't you guys need to go home soon?"

"That's true. But I don't know if we can even get home." Tai replied, before looking at Davis. "Be careful. Never stay too long."

They started walking, though Naruto had vanished a bit back. Rika hadn't, and was leading them towards him, and found him near a TV set. "Hey Izzy, Cody's back. Can we go to the Digital World now?" They heard Yolei say.

"The gate might close, it's not safe." Izzy replied.

"At least I brought the brownies." They heard Cody say.

-Computer room-

"Mmm, this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Izzy stated, chewing with a smile.

"Hey, what does it mean with the light on that thing goes on?"

Izzy swallowed, and asked, somewhat surprised. "What thing?"

Yolei pointed at the screen. "That thing on the computer. I just saw the light go on." She looked, and was surprised. "Ah!"

_Hey! Guys, let me in, it's Davis!_ Davis showed up on the screen.

The screen then glowed, and four humans came out: Davis, Tai, TK and Kari. The entire group landed in a dog pile.

"Get off! You're crushing my brownies!" Izzy whined.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was untangled, and looked around. "Huh? Where's Rika and Takato?" Izzy asked.

"Huh? They were right here..." Kari trailed off, seeing a note come through before the gate closed. "Huh?"

She picked it up, and read it aloud.

Guys,

This isn't our first time in the Digital World. Gate or no Gate, we've got easy access to the Digital World. Once we send this, we're closing the gate, and the heading home. And if you find out who else has the new Digivices, have TK let us know. We're on the twelfth floor of his apartment building.

Takato and Rika

Kari looked at the others. "They had a way in the entire time?"

"Rika claimed to be able to take out a Megadramon in one hit."

"She must've meant her partner." Izzy retorted.

"I don't think she did."

Cody looked at the the group. "I guess the gate is closed, so we can't go now."

Izzy looked at it and confirmed it. "Yeah. It's closed. How he managed that is beyond me."

"Something you don't know?" TK asked surprised. "That's cause for worry."

"I think of it as: A new puzzle to solve." Izzy retorted. "Anyway, we should get home."

"What about the Digital World?" Yolei asked, worried. "I wanna go!" She whined.

"Gate's closed. And it seems I can't open it. It probably has something to do with this Hazard symbol." Izzy said.

"Hazard?" Tai asked. "Takato's partner called himself the Hazardous Courage while we were there. I've also never seen anything like Guilmon."

"I don't know anything about him, either." Izzy stated. "Those two could be trouble."

"No. If they were looking to cause trouble, they'd have done it already." Tai replied. "We should get going."

TK nodded. "Yolei, Cody, you coming? I want to see if the two made it home alright. I'm not sure if they can with the Gate closed, and I don't want their parents to worry."

"Fine..." Yolei was still sad.

"I think it's a good idea. If they're not home, we should be able to tell them that Rika and Takato will be out late." Cody added.

TK nodded. "Then let's go."

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.


	19. Things get Eggciting!

Now to continue.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE!**

Also, please note that I HAVE been working on this story. Just took a while with all the other Random Ideas floating around in my head, and the Seven Brainfreezes that I got since the last update.

**END NOTE.**

**Chapter 19**

Tai and his group of Digidestined were sitting in a playground at night.

Yamato Ishida, TK's brother and the Bearer of Friendship, was walking up to them. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Sora Takenouchi, the Bearer of Love, was sitting on the monkey bars, before jumping down. "It's been a long time. It's nice to be back." She commented.

Tai then filled them in on what happened.

"Digi-Armor Energize, huh?" Matt clarified.

"It was a form of Digivolving I've never seen before. Davis could do it, but Agumon and the others couldn't." Tai admitted. "And then there's Takato and Rika. Rika's partner stayed on the sidelines, but they merely watched on, as if they already knew the outcome."

"Not to mention she healed my sprained ankle with a glowing hand." Kari said, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"Glowing hand?" Joe, the Bearer of Reliability, asked. "What do you mean?"

Kari then explained what she said. "Her hand was glowing green when she was healing my ankle. It confused me, but I just think that these Tamer guys are weird."

"Not to mention they have a different type of Digivice than Davis, Yolei, and Cody do. They don't have our model, either." TK added. "Takato called them D-Arks, while he called ours D-Powers."

"Yeah, it's strange. Do you think they have any information on the new Digivices?" Matt asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Matt." TK admitted.

"What's more is, they closed the gate, and still made it home before TK could get there." Izzy pointed out. "I think there's more to these Tamers than we think."

"The only one that could answer our questions would be the Tamers themselves." Joe stated. "And I don't know if they'll say anything on it."

"Takato might." Tai admitted. "But not in public. I doubt he'd reveal secrets where someone could overhear."

"He's right. He wouldn't." They heard a male voice, and turned to a tree. Against it was a 22 year old male, Golden Blonde hair, Deep Blue eyes, Dark blue suit, Green Vest, and blue open toe sandals.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at Matt. "Your partner knows me as Saurian." He then looked at Tai. "You're right about Takato. He would tell you, but not in public. Takato is a Tamer, not a Digidestined. There's a major difference, and it lies in the Digivice they use."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Takato is the type that doesn't trust easily." Saurian stated. "If you gain his trust, _never_ break it. If you do, you will _never_ get it back. Worst case scenario: he'd kill you."

"A kid?" Izzy asked. "He didn't look like he could kill anyone."

"If you saw what we did, you'd be singing a different tune." Kari retorted.

"Kari's right. I don't know what Takato's been through, but it's clear to me that he could've deleted that Monochromon in 3 seconds flat." Tai added. "And this is without his partner."

"It also seems as though Guilmon and Renamon aren't affected by the Digimon Emperor's Digivice like ours are." TK pointed out.

"That's just as much of a concern as this Digimon Emperor." Joe pointed out.

The rest of the group nodded, though Tai seemed unsure. "Takato is different. He knows what he's doing. As long as we don't mess with him, he won't mess with us." Tai pointed out. "But still, we have to be careful."

Everyone nodded at that. Izzy spoke next. "I'm going back to check the gate first thing tomorrow. Maybe whatever lock Takato put on it will be gone then."

Tai nodded. "I'm going with you."

"And so am I." Sora added.

"Mhmm." Kari nodded.

"Mhmm." TK followed suit.

"I can't, I have an oral test tomorrow on Laryngitis." Joe complained.

"And my band has a big concert coming up, so we have to practice." Matt added.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave everything to us." Tai stated.

"Okay, but let us know if you need us." Matt told him.

-the next day, after school-

Izzy was in the computer room. "Just as I thought, it's still closed."

"Izzy! What are you still doing here?" He heard Yolei, as she and Cody walked into the room.

"Oh hi." Izzy replied. "I was just trying to figure out what happened here yesterday." He looked back at the screen.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about it. Izzy, would you take me with you to the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"I can't, the gate's not..." There was a beep. "Huh? Look. It's open!"

At that point, they heard Davis. "How's it going guys?"

"Hi everybody." Sora added.

Yolei, Cody and Davis showed off their D-3's. "So those are the new Digivices? How cool." Sora commented.

"Yeah, but they look nothing like Rika's and Takato's." TK replied.

"He's right." They heard a female voice. They looked and it was Rika. She was already in the room.

"When did you get here?" Izzy asked, surprised.

"An hour before school ended." Rika answered, walking up to them and holding up her D-Ark. "The Tamers have their own version. We call them D-Arks. Ours are more powerful than yours, and actually represent the bond between the human and Digimon. The color of the rings vary, and sometimes the base is different, in the case of one of us, but they're mostly the same." Rika explained.

"That reminds me. What was with that Hologram... thing?" TK asked.

"Hologram?" Izzy was now interested. Rika pushed a button and the Holodisplay appeared. "We call it a Holodisplay. With it, we can scan information on Digimon look at a map of the area, even communicate with other D-Arks. That's just the tip of the Iceberg, too."

"Wow, what else can it do?" Izzy asked, fascinated. Renamon appeared next to her. "Rika, we should get going. You know Takato is already in the Digital World."

"The gate would open the moment he went through. That was what he set it up as. Digimon Emperor wouldn't get in before he did." Rika replied. "He said he'd meet up with the Digimon, including Veemon."

"So, he's already there?" Davis asked.

"I'd like to ask something." Izzy started. "How _did_ he get there?"

"He doesn't need a computer, if that's what you're wondering." Rika stated. "He's got a personal Portal to and from the Digital World. There doesn't _need_ to be a connection for him to cross over." She held up a symbol, which Izzy recognized. "I'm sure you recognize this symbol, Izzy."

"I do. It was what kept the gate closed."

"That was Takato's Work. With it, he can block any access to any Device, stop Digimon attacks with no effort, and then some. He can use it to open a portal to the Digital World, anywhere there, to anywhere here."

"How does the symbol work into it?"

"It's the symbol of the Digital Hazard. Guilmon has it, and so does Takato. Renamon has a piece in her as well. We use it to counter the effects of the Emperor's Digivice, or D-3, as we call them."

"D-3?" Izzy asked.

"Davis, your Digivice." Rika said, and he held it out. "That is a D-3."

"So, you know what it does, too?" Rika nodded. "Takato and Henry, another Tamer, are more into the Tech than I am. Takato's a jack of all trades. You don't find him in only one area. He's all over the place."

"That could help." Tai admitted.

However, their conversation was short lived, and Rika looked at the door first. 2 seconds later...

"Tai Kamiya. Is that you?" Tai stiffened, with a "Caught!" look. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Mr. Fujiyama!" Tai replied, still surprised

The man that walked into the room had brown hair, glasses, and wore a gray suit. As he walked in, Everyone turned to him. "And Sora and Izzy are both here as well, didn't you all graduate?" He asked, slightly teasing.

"Yeah... we did. And, what are you doing here?" Tai asked, confused.

He took a pose. "I'm the new head of the Computer Club."

"Huh? But what do you know about using computers?" Tai and Sora asked in unison.

"Not a single thing." The man replied, not once losing his pose.

The two teens sighed. "OH, Mr. Fujiyama, there's something I've been needing to talk to you about, you got a minute?"

"Uh... sure, what is it?" Tai was pushing the teacher out of the room.

"I've just got some problems... adjusting to high school! It's the girls. They're so much older, eh..." Tai sent two fingers into their line of sight as he got Mr. Fujiyama out of the area.

Everyone else, aside from Rika, sighed. She just blinked. "That's a Typical Gogglehead move." She commented, earning a look from Sora and Izzy.

"You have a Gogglehead?" Sora asked.

"Sure do. He's on the other side." Rika replied, walking up to the computer, making sure it was the right area. "Alright, we don't have much time. Let's get through before Tai runs out of things to ask."

Everyone nodded, and held up their Digivices to the screen. They all went in at the same time, Renamon being the only Digimon following, as she had hidden herself.

**HERE WE GO!**

-plains-

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like I just went through the rinse cycle on a dishwater." Davis replied.

"Trust me, that's not what it feels like." Renamon stated, causing everyone to look at her.

"Renamon, how do you know that?" Rika asked, confused.

"Calumon."

"Oh." Rika looked out. "Okay."

"Wait, a Digimon in a Dishwasher?" Sora asked, confused. "How?"

"Calumon is an in-training level Digimon." Rika explained. "Just like Renamon and Guilmon are Rookie level."

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Izzy started. "How are your Digimon able to appear in the real world?"

"I'm wondering the same thing, since the gate closed four years ago." Sora added.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rika admitted. "But I will tell you this. As Tamers, our job is to make sure that the Real World is safe from Digimon that cross over to our world. As a friend of ours would say: We either turn the back, or turn them to ash. Aside from Takato, we don't have another way into the Digital World, except through a Portal that he had found a while back. But that portal has been locked away, and protected by another one of us. His name is Henry Wong."

"Digimon crossing over is nothing new, but they never do anything." Izzy pointed out.

"Not where we're from." Rika stated.

Meanwhile, Davis, Yolei and Cody were talking about their new clothing.

"Care to explain, then?" TK asked. "I mean, how do they cross over and do anything?"

Rika shrugged. "Crossing over is unknown to even the Digimon." Renamon stated. "However, when they do, a patch of fog tends to appear in the area."

"Our job is either convince them to go back, or, if they start destroying things, delete them."

"Delete them?" Kari asked, eyes wide.

Rika and Renamon nodded. "Sometimes, we don't really have a choice. It's either Delete them, or they kill someone nearby or cause property damage. We don't like to do it, but at least when we do, it's in a Digital Field, where the Data can return to the Digital World." Rika explained.

"It's either that, or upload their data." Renamon stated.

"But if you upload their data..." Kari started.

"We always leave some data to go back to the Digital World. Hopefully, it'll be reborn, but we haven't seen the process or anything like a Digiegg." Rika stated. "Our job isn't easy, but we do it because we have to. Takato didn't want to fight in the first place. He still knew that he had to, so he did."

"Wait, he didn't want to fight?" TK asked, confused. "Then how come he's so good?"

"It's called experience. The reason he fights, is to protect what's precious to him. It's why he can fight alongside Guilmon. He taught the rest of us as well. We fight alongside our Digimon." Rika explained.

"Perhaps we should tell them about your little run in before Ryo showed up." Renamon pointed out.

"You mean when I was pissed and the Megadramon was right in front of me about to try and delete you?" Rika asked.

"And then you came down with a Flaming Lotus Strike and deleted it from a single punch to the head?"

"Have you forgotten that said punch had enough Chakra in it to level a 4 story building in one hit?"

"No, I have not."

Izzy, Sora, TK and Kari were surprised. "Wait, you can delete an Ultimate Level on your own?" Izzy asked.

Rika nodded. "If I'm pissed, nothing can stop me. Get me angry enough I could probably delete a Mega. Still..." She looked out. "Renamon and I aren't the strongest of our group. That title belongs to our leader and _his _partner. Takato and Guilmon are not your average Digimon. As a Rookie, Guilmon can delete Ultimate level Digimon. And Takato has taken on a Mega level without Guilmon's help. I can only take an Ultimate on my own, and only if I'm angry enough."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive." Izzy stated. "Man, I just wish it were possible for us to do that."

Rika shrugged. "It is, but you gotta start early in life." She then narrowed her eyes out. "Incoming. 6 Digimon and one human."

"You don't think it's the Digimon Emperor, do you?" Kari asked.

Rika then smiled a bit. "Nope. It's Takato."

"Davis!" They heard a voice. It was Veemon.

"Veemon!"

"Davis." Veemon and Davis shook hands. "Takato and I brought the others with us."

Naruto looked at Rika. "Found a pair of Armor Digieggs nearby."

"Which ones?" She asked.

"Knowledge and Love."

"Huh?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "More Digieggs?" Izzy asked.

Naruto nodded. "There are actually 10 crests, and 10 Digieggs. One Digiegg for each crest. There's another but I doubt you'll ever see it."

"Which one?"

"Digiegg of Destiny."

"Destiny?" Kari asked.

Naruto nodded. "I know what every Digiegg looks like, so I could tell you just by the shape."

"So, where are they?" Davis asked. "I mean, you said they're nearby, and maybe they have Digimon under them too."

Naruto nodded. "They do. Both Rookie level. One's also a Wind type, which is under the Digiegg of Love. The one under the Digiegg of Knowledge is an Earth Type. Prehistoric, if I'm correct."

Then, Naruto and Rika both narrowed their eyes. "Dammit! Snimon!" Naruto stated.

"Snimon is a Champion level." Rika stated.

Just then, a cloud moved showing off a Giant Praying Mantis with two blades.

He charged them. Rika and Naruto dodged lazily, as did Guilmon and Renamon. The rest hit the ground.

"Spiral Twister!" A flaming helix left Biyomon's beak.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon fired.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired a Pink Lightning strike.

Snimon dodged all three. "Lightning paw!" Gatomon landed the hit on Snimon's head, but was knocked back by a single sickle.

Naruto looked at Rika, who nodded. She jumped up, her fist reared back for a punch.

"Rika!" Yolei called out.

There was a flame over the fist. "Take this!" She landed the hit in the same place Gatomon did.

The difference was, Snimon went flying out over 600 yards, where he hit the ground and skidded.

As she was going to the ground, a chasm opened underneath her. Her eyes spotting another Digimon. "A Drimogemon!" Davis had fallen in, being at the edge. "Davis are you okay!"

"Bone boomerang!" A bone came in, and hit Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis caught his hand, and the two fell into the Chasm. Rika was about to go into it, but jumped to the Edge.

On the air.

Rika looked at Naruto, who nodded. "It's about half a klik that way." He pointed out.

"Alright. I'll lead them to it." Rika nodded.

Naruto looked at Guilmon. "Ready boy?"

"You got it, Takatomon." Guilmon said with a slight hiss. The two jumped into the chasm. "We'll get Davis! You get the Digieggs!" Naruto told them.

"What about you?" Sora asked, surprised he just jumped in.

Rika stopped her from going after him. "Trust me, Sora. He's too stubborn to die."

"Too stubborn to die?" TK asked. "Sounds like Tai to me." He looked at Kari, who nodded.

"You're right, it does."

Rika shrugged. "It's a typical gogglehead trait." Snimon and Mojyamon, closed in on the group.

"But it looks like we've got more company." Rika looked at the two, Snimon also had a bruise on his head, and was also glaring at Rika.

"We have to get to those Digieggs, and away from them." Izzy stated.

"These two aren't going to let us off that easy." TK said, looking at the Mojyamon.

"Renamon?" Rika started.

"You got it."

Renamon charged the Mojyamon, and kicked it back. "Come on!" Rika lead them out, trying to search for the Rookies.

"What about Renamon?" Kari questioned.

"She'll be fine! Move!" Rika shouted.

She took out her D-Arc, and swiped a card. _'Digimodify, Hyper Chip activate.'_

She swiped the card, but it went unnoticed.

None of them were looking at Renamon, so they didn't see her speed increase, or the fact that she managed to destroy one of the Dark Rings, which was on the Mojyamon. She then jumped up, and vanished.

The Digidestined and Rika were already long gone.

-Rocky valley-

Davis was just now waking up. "Where... Where am I?"

"You're just hanging out." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life." The kid said.

Davis felt a pull, but didn't say anything before it did something to him.

"Well, if you're supposed to be my worst nightmare, you've got a lot of work to do. You don't even look right." 'Davis' retorted.

Meanwhile, another Davis, the real one, was on top of the cliff, unable to speak for some reason.

"Oh really? I think I have another surprise for you." The kid snapped his fingers. A compartment opened, and Veemon came out of it, cuffed to the rock.

"Veemon!"

"Davis!" Veemon cried out. "Hey! Great view isn't it?"

"No time for that." 'Davis' stated. "Quick, Armor Digivolve!"

"Uh, just one problem." Both of the humans looked at the kid. "Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?"

"Huh. I sort of expected that from the Digimon Emperor." 'Davis' mused. "Ah well. You also got the wrong guy. GUILMON!"

"Rock breaker!" A blur of Red hit the Digimon Emperor, and the D-Terminal and D-3 flew into the chasm, as 'Davis' broke out of his binds, and jumped to catch them before jumping up to the real Davis, which caught their attention. "What?!" 'Davis' handed them both to the real one, and poofed to reveal Naruto. "Us Goggleheads gotta stick together."

"Wow, didn't think you could do... Hey, I can talk now!"

"Duh. I made it so you couldn't ruin it."

"You little!" A pair of rings showed up. One moving for Veemon, the other for Guilmon. Naruto beat the ring to Veemon,broke him out of his binds, and jumped back up to Davis. The ring then sped up, and Naruto cut it in half with a sword that came out of nowhere.

Ayvuir Order.

"Seriously, you'll have to do better than that." Naruto stated.

"Ah, but I have your partner now." The three looked at Guilmon, who was just staring at the Emperor.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me being a badass." Guilmon looked at Naruto. "That a good one?"

Naruto was next to him. "Sure is. Now..." He looked at the kid. "I know who you are. And I know the truth, which you do not. Get lost. You have no hold over me."

"Grr... Snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon!"

A Snimon flew in, while a Mojyamon walked up, and a Drimogemon came up as well.

Naruto looked at Guilmon. "Don't delete them. Just take care of the Drimogemon's Dark Ring. I got Snimon."

"Gotcha!" Guilmon jumped down, and stared at the Dark Ring on the front left leg of the Drimogemon.

"What makes you think you can handle a Digimon!" Naruto just smirked.

"You know nothing of Reality. Let me show you the possibility of the Impossible!" Naruto jumped up, and shouted. "Davis! Armor Digivolve and take care of the Mojyamon!"

"The what?!"

"The yeti!"

"Oh!" Davis looked at Veemon. "Veemon?"

"Right!"

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

Flamedramon and Davis were now at the bottom, somehow. "Wait, how'd we get down here?"

"I think it's better if we don't ask." Flamedramon stated. "Ice Globe!" Mojyamon threw a snowball.

"When it's fire against ice, fire always wins." Flamedramon's hand glowed, and caught it, as it was a spire, and melted the ice.

"Flame Fist!" He threw a punch, and four flames came out. The flames combined and hit the Mojyamon, causing the Dark Ring to break.

Guilmon's battle was quick. A single Pyro Sphere was a Direct hit, destroying the Dark ring.

Naruto only had one shot, but made it. A pair of Wind Blades shot out from his left arm, and sliced the Dark Ring to bits.

Just then, another Digimon with drills coming out of his body, showed up next to Guilmon. A Digmon.

Guilmon didn't see a ring. "You a partner?"

Naruto looked around, and saw a Halsemon coming his way. Yolei was on the Halsemon's back, and he landed on it. "Thanks for the catch, though I didn't need it."

"Oh be quiet!" Yolei snapped.

Halsemon landed next to the others, meaning all of the Digidestined, and their Digimon. "Huh. Digmon too, eh?"

"You know us?"

"I know more about Digimon than most." Naruto stated. "Digmon, Armor Level. As Armadillomon you use the Digiegg of Knowledge to Armor Digivolve. Gold Rush and Rock cracking are two of your attacks." He turned to Halsemon. "You're a Halsemon, also Armor level. As Hawkmon you use the Digiegg of Love to Armor Digivolve. Tempest Wing and Red sun are two attacks I know of, but I _know_ you've got more." He said this without bringing out his D-Arc.

"I didn't think he'd get that right." Halsemon admitted.

"You get used to it." Rika stated. "I take it you already finished up here?"

"Yeah, he scrammed the moment he lost Davis's D3 and D-Terminal." Naruto looked at Guilmon. "Nice control, by the way." He gave a thumbs up. "Rock Breaker could easily cut him in two, but you held back enough to make them fall out of his hand."

"Wait, you had Guilmon sent them flying?"

"Yeah, Davis was caught, I used Kawarimi, and silenced him. Now, he's going to wonder how I did that." Naruto answered. "Also, what happened to the Mojyamon? It was a different one than before."

"I destroyed the Dark Ring on it as they were running." Renamon stated. "It was fairly simple, really."

"Wait, how could you tell it was different?" Cody asked.

"Corruption levels. This one had more than Snimon or Drimogemon last time. Those two had the same amount, but not the Mojyamon."

"Wait, how can you tell their corruption levels?" Izzy asked.

Naruto just gave them a fox-like grin. "Let's just say I've got a fuzzy friend that can help me with that."

"Kurama?" Rika asked.

"Kurama." Naruto replied.

"Got it."

"Who's Kurama?" Sora asked.

"My fuzzy friend." Naruto told them. _'Right, bro?'_

"_**I've gotten bored."**_

_'What else is new?'_

"_**The Emperor isn't even truly human anymore. It's not just a corruption. It's a possession."**_

_'I knew that. It's the Dark Spore from Milleniummon that's doing it.'_

Naruto then looked at Guilmon. "I wasn't looking when he sent the Dark Ring at you and Veemon. What did you do to it?"

"Uh... It got me, but broke because of the Hazard. Why?"

Naruto's eyes widened, before looking at Rika. "Renamon may be immune to the Dark Rings too."

"You think so?" Rika asked.

"It's possible. The Digital Hazard is meant to destroy everything, and yet Guilmon and I can control it."

"Kurama's Chakra was the same way." Rika pointed out.

"Yes, and neither is inherently good or bad, either. Kurama's Chakra was tainted by his own hatred and betrayal from the Humans. I may have brought him back and gotten rid of his hatred, and the taint pretty much left when I showed him the other half, but it's still slightly tainted, but that's because it's more potent than Normal Chakra." Naruto explained.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't explain how you can sense how tainted they were." Rika pointed out.

"It's because of my Empathy Ability. I can sense how corrupted a person is if I try to. It also lets me know if someone is controlling their body, mind or even their soul." He looked up, and saw the sun setting. "The Digimon Emperor has his Mind and Soul being controlled. The Body is the only one not being directly controlled, but with the mind and soul, it's pretty much pointless to try and control it too. However, that _does_ make for an interesting counter... Besides, I thought I felt something familiar with that kid."

"Wait, Familiar?" Davis asked, confused. "You know who it is?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know for sure but..." He looked at Rika. "He might be one of _us_."

Rika was confused.

"You mean a Tamer?" Kari asked.

Rika and Naruto shook their heads. "It's something else, and if I'm right, then he'd never do this willingly. But I'll have to pull on a few styles I _don't_ use to find out who it is."

"You sure that'll work?" Izzy asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It's a longshot, but I've taken worse odds and come out on top."

Rika nodded. "He's right, he has. Come on, we should be getting home."

Naruto, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon stood close together. "See you at the Apartment, TK. Yolei. Cody." A Hazard Symbol appeared under the four, and they sank into it.

Everyone was surprised at their exit.

Even the Digimon Emperor who was watching through a jammed up Camera.

It actually took a good 3 days until they were able to go back, aside from Takato who went on his own to check things out, and overall piss off the "Emperor".

Seriously, the part of "Evil Genius" was not that hard to fill, especially if he was that good.

However, tryouts for Soccer Practice were the next day, and Naruto went for it.

As it turns out, Naruto made the top spot of the "Fresh Meat" while Rika fell second.

Davis was actually surprised that they were that good at any position in game, but then again, the two were pretty much Athletic to the core.

Naruto also decided to pay the Kendo Club a visit, during which, he just said he wanted to see where they stood. He took a stance none of the others could decipher, and he got them all, even the team captain, in less than five seconds.

The coach asked him to join, but Naruto declined. "Sorry, but between Soccer and my parent's Bakery, I'm pretty much booked. Besides, if you guys are at this level, then I wouldn't get a single challenge in this club, maybe even City wide. I just decided to do this for the heck of it. I plan to go to the Fencing Club later on this week and go through them. I may come back to see if you guys improve, so I can see where you all stand." He walked towards the door, and sent a two fingered salute towards them.

While he did that, Rika was in the middle of Humiliating the Bojutsu Club. Again, it was a Five-second-drop match. She sighed. "I joined the Soccer Club, because I'm only Mediocre there, and even then I got second place to my boyfriend, who doesn't even _play_ soccer. If you guys are this bad, then I might as well drop in sometime and make sure you all get better. My appearance will be random. Until next time."

However, it was during this time that Renamon, who was currently looking through the Digital World, found a Pair of DigiEggs, and contacted Rika through her Digivice. "Renamon?" She whispered.

"_Rika, I have found two more Digieggs."_

"What do they look like?"

"_One has Pink Wings with a Purple Starburst on it. The other is Green, has Guilmon's ears in green, and a Yellow Lighthouse symbol. I'm not familiar with the Crests on them."_

"I am. I'll let the others know." Rika felt the connection disappear, and pulled out her Cell phone. "Takato, it's Rika... Yeah, I know. Listen, we found the DigiEggs of Hope and Light."

_Oh, that's good. Guilmon also found a Digiegg, but this one wasn't in the show._

"Huh? Which one?"

_Considering what he described it as, I'd say it was the Digiegg of Kindness._

Rika's eyes widened. "What about the Crest?"

_Not a clue what happened there. I'm heading to let TK know now. Same with Yolei and Cody. Where are you?_

"I'm leaving the school grounds now."

_Good. Kari should be nearby. Let her know?_

"Will do. We doing this tomorrow?"

_It'll be better that way. Also, don't mention the Digiegg of Kindness. We don't need them going after it, especially if it's Ken's._

"I figured that. See you at home?" Rika stated.

_Yeah. See you then._

The call was cut, and Rika searched out Kari, who had Gatomon with her. "Kari, Renamon found two Digieggs."

"More Digidestined?"

Rika shrugged. "Doubt it, but I'd have to go there personally to see for sure. Same with Takato. If there are Digimon underneath them, then it's likely, but I doubt it."

"Well, we should check it out." Kari stated.

"They can wait until tomorrow. It's getting late, we should get home. I'm sure your mother is getting worried. There may be a Control Spire there, but the Emperor doesn't know what the Digieggs do, or how to find them." Rika got up, and helped Kari up. "Walk and Talk? I'm sure you have some questions, and I should be able to figure out a few answers."

They talked until they reached the Apartment and Rika sighed. "Well, this is it. Meet in the Computer room tomorrow after school?"

"Alright. I'll see you then."

The next day went by quickly, and most of the group was now in the Computer Room. Kari, TK, Davis, Cody, and Yolei were present.

Rika was not there yet, for some reason. "Guys, where's Takato?" TK asked, confused. "I thought either him or Rika would be here by now."

"Remember, he has his own way to the Digital World." Cody pointed out. "He might already be there. I'm more worried about Rika than Takato."

"Well, let's watch some TV to pass the time." Yolei suggested.

As they were watching the news, the boy Genius, Ken Ichijoji, had his accomplishments being put out, including his soccer skills. "Whoa, he's almost as good as I am." Davis commented when they showed the soccer skills.

Near the end, Cody spoke up. "I heard that this kid is so smart, one time, he gave his teachers homework."

"Are you sure Cody?" Yolei asked.

"It's only a rumor, but I think it's possible." Cody admitted.

"He's got nothing on Takato." They heard Rika say from the door.

"Rika!" Yolei greeted. "About time. Where's Takato?"

"He's helping in the bakery today." Rika stated. "It was a busy day and his help was needed." She walked up to the computer. "Meaning, he won't be there today, unless it slows down enough for it to come by."

"Rika, I have another question that I wasn't able to ask yesterday." Kari said, as Rika opened the gate.

"Ask away."

"Does Takato's Parent's know about Guilmon?" Kari asked.

Rika didn't even pause in her typing, but TK spoke before she could. "Kari, why would they know? I mean, sure they've had their Digimon for years, but still..."

"They know about Guilmon." Rika cut him off. "Renamon, too. They've had their fair share of Digimon Encounters, with or without me and Takato there."

"Wait... they know?" TK asked. "Do I even want to know why?"

Rika shook her head as the gate opened. "I doubt you'd believe me if I told you. Gate's Open, Renamon is waiting near the Digieggs." She pulled out a pair of Cards: Digiegg of Light and Digiegg of Hope. "These are the Digieggs she found, based on Description alone. If I had to guess they belong to TK and Kari, but that'll be dismissed if there's a single Digimon under them. For now, it's just the six of us."

"Now that we know what we're after, I say we get going." Davis suggested. Rika nodded. They all pointed their Digivices to the screen, and went through.

**HERE WE GO!**

-Forest-

The group came out of a TV in the forest, but Rika was the only one on her feet. The rest were in a pile, Digimon included. Rika narrowed her eyes. "Hmm..." her eyes darted to the right. "Tyrannomon... 5 of them."

The others were finally able to untangle themselves from each other, and looked around. "So, where's Renamon?" Gatomon questioned.

Rika pointed out. "She's that way." Her hand moved slightly right. "However, there's 5 Tyrannomon in that direction, not to mention the Tyrannomon are closer than Renamon."

"I think we should go around the Tyrannomon." TK pointed out. "Out of all of us, there's only 3 that can Armor Digivolve, a weakened Rookie, and a Weakened Champion, since Renamon isn't here."

Rika snorted. "I've handed two Greymon on my own before. Renamon was busy with the 3 Raidramon, and no I don't have a Raidramon card handy."

"Well..." Kari started.

Rika cut her off. "Look, if I wanted to, I could Delete them all at once, but I figure that Davis, Yolei and Cody would complain, and insult me for it. Hmm..." She held out her D-Ark, before looking up. "Alright, here's the plan. Davis, Yolei and I are going to run distraction. TK. Kari. Cody. You three go for the Digieggs." Rika put out. "I'll try to go for the rings first, but if Flamedramon and Halsemon are outmatched, and Renamon hasn't spoken with the others yet, I'm going for the kill. Remember that."

"Why us?" Yolei asked, astonished.

"Yolei, you and Hawkmon have the Advantage of Flight. Use it." Rika put out. "Flamedramon is a Fire

Element, Vaccine Digimon. Tyrannomon is a Champion Level Virus Type. I've gone up against many, and their biggest advantage is numbers. In fact, that's the only advantage they can really have. With me, that advantage is gone."

TK looked affronted. "Just try not to kill them. We'll be as fast as we can."

Rika nodded. "If I have to, I will. If I don't, I won't. Plain and Simple."

Kari was worried for the Tyrannomon, but nodded. Cody, Armadillomon, Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon ran off, while Rika turned to the other four. "What do you say we pay the Emperor a little Visit?"

Davis punched his palm. "I'm all for that."

Yolei was scared. "Do you... Do you really think we can take them?"

Rika nodded. "I can handle them all on my own, but if I do, they'll be deleted. No way around that. However, we're not trying to win here. What we're after, is to buy those three some time. We're not aiming to win. We're aiming to stall... and throw in some cheap insults at the Emperor, if we want. Trust me, I've got a _lot_ I can use."

They walked through the forest, and found the Digimon Emperor. "I see you've finally come back."

Davis growled. "I'll get you! Once and for all!" He charged and the punch went straight through him.

Rika noticed. "It's just an illusion. He's not really there." She didn't seem the slightest bit nervous.

"I am... intrigued by the girl there. That other boy with the Red Dinosaur Digimon, too." The figure spoke.

"Oh really?" Rika faked curiosity. She did a good job too. "And why is that?"

"Those cards you swipe through seem able to add any effect, and even induce the Armor Digivolution. In addition, you managed to send Snimon flying with a single punch. The boy tore the ring on Snimon apart in seconds, as well. You both interest me." The Emperor admitted. "Join me. And together we can..."

"Rule the Digital World, Blah blah, I've heard it all before." Rika looked annoyed. "Seriously, don't you know _anything_? Takato and I aren't some kind of Digidestined. No, a Digidestined stays behind their Digimon Partners." She looked up slightly. "Also, you can come on out, alongside the Five Tyrannomon you have hiding in the brush. It's not going to fool me." She pulled out a small golden stick, which grew to be a 4' 8" long staff.

The same one she used as Sakuyamon.

Just then, the first of the Tyrannomon came out, the Digimon Emperor on its tail. "I take it that's a no. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to destroy you, then."

"Stronger beings have tried." Rika countered. "The Gods of the Digital World are afraid of something Takato and I took down. Do you _really_ think you stand a chance?"

Four more Tyrannomon showed up, causing Davis and Yolei to look at their partners. The four nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve too...

Hawkmon was surrounded by White rings, and then a Halsemon made of condensed Wind formed over Hawkmon's form, before gaining color.

Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

"Halsemon, take the right. Flamedramon, start at the left. I'll handle defense. If I say get back, _then do it!_" Rika ordered.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon spun around hitting a single Tyrannomon back.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon sent a single fireball at another Tyrannomon which simply rebounded it off his tail. "What?"

Rika noticed this, before her left hand clenched slightly. Halsemon and Flamedramon were having a tough time, and Davis knew it. Yolei was only worried about Halsemon, so, when he got knocked down, she screamed. "Halsemon!"

She was about to run to him, but Rika held out her staff. "Stay were you are, Yolei." Rika didn't even look at her.

"But..."

"Relax." Her left hand burst into Lightning, and sounded like A thousand birds chirping in close proximity with each other. "As if I'd let a friend die." Rika zeroed in on the Tyrannomon that was about to finish off Halsemon, and vanished.

The Emperor noticed this, and was surprised at her speed.

What surprised all present was that two Tyrannomon lost their heads, and turned into Data Particles, which floated away. Rika was right in front of Halsemon's downed body. "You alright?"

"I've been better." Halsemon replied, slowing getting up. "Wait... there was five..."

"I beheaded two of them as they were about to strike when you were down." Rika turn a small frown at the Emperor. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

"What... Was _that_?!" Yolei was obviously shocked stupid.

"Uh, she punched their heads off with Lightning?" Davis guessed.

"Come on! That's not possible!" Yolei countered.

Rika's eyes widened slightly, but she school her face before anyone noticed.

Flamedramon, however, used this period of shock to his advantage. "Flame Fist!" He sent two punches, and destroyed two Dark Rings on the Tyrannomon, which looked at Rika and ran for their lives.

Rika zeroed in on the Emperor. "Pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once. There can only be one Royal Member for the Digital World." She thumbed at herself. "I am the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. I have had this position for 4 years. Now, I have some poser wanting to take over? Think again!" She was instantly in front of the Tyrannomon's head, and performed a back flip, kicking it into the air.

Hard.

Before she hit the ground she threw her staff, which hit the Dark Ring, and shattered it. She turned a glare at the "Emperor". "Leave this world now, or face the consequences." Her voice was cold.

The Emperor growled before vanishing. 7 more Digimon came in, each wearing a Dark Ring. All of the were Virus types, too.

She growled. "Figures."

"So... got a plan?" Davis asked, concerned. Rika caught the staff in her right hand.

"Fight, and hope the others get here soon."

"Queen's Paw!"

"Needle Mane!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Three of the Dark Rings were taken out, leaving four RedVegimon, before 6 other RedVegimon came out of the brush.

"Okay, we've got ten RedVegimon. Two Armor levels, one Rookie, and two more weakened Armor Levels."

"I'm ready for a fight." Flamedramon said.

TK, Kari and Cody got off the two new Armor levels. Armadillomon also got off, and was next to Cody. "Did you forget about me?" Armadillomon asked.

Rika shrugged. "Maybe."

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody shouted.

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve too...

Armadillomon was surrounded by 3 Earthen Rings, before a new form came up made entirely of rock. Drills broke through the rock three times: Each hand, and the mouth.

Digmon, the Drill of Power."

"Rock cracking!" Digmon started drilling the ground, causing two RedVegimon to fall in.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon send a wave of Diamonds into the fissure made by Digmon, and destroyed the dark Rings.

Rika's Staff was surrounded by Fire. "Flaming Mandala!" She swung the staff, sending out a wave of flames towards anther pair of RedVegimon that were about to strike. She burned them, but also took out the Dark rings.

That left six.

"Cat's eye Beam!" Nefertimon, a Quadruped Angel Digimon, fired two Pink beams from the crown on her head. Only one beam hit, the other was barely dodged.

There was now Five left, but Pegasusmon, the Green Flying Horse, changed back into Patamon, for some reason.

"What the..."

"Haha! You went back to rookie! Red thorn!" One of them shot one of their spiked hands at Patamon before it was grabbed by a single hand.

Everyone looked at the newcomer in surprise.

It was Takato. "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He stated with a cheesy grin.

Rika's eye twitched. "Takato!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Naruto replied, sheepishly.

"Wait, where's Guilmon?" Kari asked, confused.

"Don't worry about him. TK, have Patamon Digivolve into Champion." Naruto told him.

"But what about..."

"Trust me!" Naruto cut him off.

Patamon felt it. The flying pig's eye's widened. "Patamon Digivolve too... Angemon!"

Everyone stared at the six winged Angel, except Takato. "Angemon, I'll get this one." He pulled the RedVegimon and punched it clear on the Ring, causing it to delete itself immediately. Naruto then performed a Hammer Throw, and sent it flying. "The rest, I leave to you."

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon sent out a ray of Orange Light, which destroyed the remaining Dark Rings.

The RedVegimon looked at Naruto, who said one word. "Scram." They ran for their lives, before Naruto looked at TK. "Before you ask what I _know_ is coming up, let me tell you this. Did you think a Digivice was preventing you from Digivolving? Or was it those Dark Obelisks?"

"The Spires?" Kari asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I ended up right next to a Spire, and punched it once, causing it to fall. That reminds me." He looked out. "Growlmon!"

A large, Red and Black Dinosaur came through the trees. "Takatomon?"

"How's the area look?"

"Free of Dark Rings." Growlmon replied. "The Arena nearby also cleared, and destroyed."

Naruto blinked. "There was an Arena?" Growlmon nodded. "Huh. Any prisoners?"

Growlmon nodded. "All freed." Naruto sent him a smile. "Good job, Growlmon. Rookie form. Time to go home."

"What about the Bakery?" Rika questioned.

"We closed early today. Made twice as much as usual due to the increase in customers." Naruto shrugged. "Really, there was nothing bad about it. In fact, it was pretty much _hidden potential_ for the Bakery." He replied.

Rika also noticed the hint. He went to check up on the other Digiegg that Guilmon found. "Anyway, we should get going." He offered Rika his arm. "Coming?"

Rika grabbed his arm with hers, Renamon grabbing her shoulder. Guilmon just stood next to Takato. "See you back at home." The four of them went into the ground and their Digivice Signals disappeared.

-Takato's Room-

The four from the Tamer's Group came out of the floor, seconds before Takehiro walked into the room. "Glad to see you're back in time." He commented.

"Who am I? Kakashi?" Naruto joked.

Takehiro chuckled. "No, that's Yamaki."

"Takehiro!"

"He's already here, honey. Don't worry." Takehiro shouted out.

They ate dinner and then watched TV.

Naruto, however, didn't watch. Instead, he was thinking on something. _'The Digiegg of Kindness... What's going on? And the Emperor seemed... off. I can't figure it out with the information I have. I could clearly feel the power of a Crest in that egg. Something's not right, and I want to know what it is.'_

Rika noticed that his attention wasn't on the show, but didn't comment. He'd tell her sooner or later.

She was hoping sooner.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!

OMG! Did I just do what I think I did?

Is Ken really the Digimon Emperor? Or is it someone else?

If Ken isn't the Emperor, who is?

And why is everything going this route?

Find out next time, on: Rebirth of a Hero!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	20. Another round of WTF!

Alright, last chapter, it was implied that Ken was really someone else Reincarnated.

No comment on that.

Anyway, time to continue.

**Chapter 20**

It has been a month since the original Five of the Second Generation had gotten their Armor Digieggs. They had gone and wrecked the Emperor's Plans all this time, but Rika and Naruto didn't always go with them.

When they did, hell would break loose.

However, now, something had changed.

And Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it himself.

Ken and Wormmon were both in the Real World.

And Ken was laughing.

He didn't confront the two, deciding to do so after some time. However, one thing was clear.

Ken wasn't the real Digimon Emperor.

And that brought another conclusion:

Things had shifted too far for it to go like this.

Rika came home, and saw Naruto with a Serious look. "You finally gonna tell me what you've been thinking on?"

"It's not Ken." Was all he said.

"It's not Ken? What do you..." Then it hit her. Yoshie heard this, and listened.

"The Digimon Emperor isn't Ken, like we originally thought. Something changed from the show, and it could cause major problems."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Digiegg of Kindness in the Digital World was one point. I've had a Shadow Clone tail Ken from the Shadows. You know that I can hide from Renamon if I wanted to. Wormmon wouldn't be able to pick me up."

"But isn't Wormmon in the Digital World?" Rika questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "Wormmon's been in the Real World. Ken's been happy when he's alone with Wormmon, but keeps a stoic face around others, even his own parents."

"So, does that mean..."

"We're not aiming to rescue Ken. Not anymore. Now, we have to find out who's Really the Digimon Emperor, and bring them out of the possession they're under. Then we need to find out what's going to happen next, because Ken isn't possessed, either."

"So that means..."

"You and I were brought in for a reason. Now... I think we've found that Reason. Someone has interfered in a way that we couldn't see." Naruto sighed. "Seriously, Fate likes screwing with our heads more than she does Complaining that things haven't gone her way with me, and that's saying something."

"Are you going to confront Ken, then?" Yoshie asked.

"I'll be doing it tomorrow." Naruto stated. "I've got his entire schedule for the next 2 weeks. It just so happens, that I'll be in the same area as he is tomorrow. He still has the Black and Grey D-3, though."

Rika sighed. "I take it you want me to let the others know, right?"

"Just tell them I'm busy, but not why. They still don't know that we're not from this world yet." Naruto sighed. "Keeping it from friends is hard, I'll admit. But it has to be done."

Rika nodded. "Come on. I'll go with them tomorrow. I don't think Davis has the Digiegg of Friendship yet."

"Alright, and since the Digiegg of Kindness has yet to be moved, I've got a lock on it, I'm thinking it's still Ken's." Naruto admitted.

As it turned out, The Emperor had gotten a hold of Agumon, and managed to create the Dark Spirals for his BlackMetalGreymon form.

Naruto, on the other hand, was walking up to Ken, just as he finished an Interview. "Kenneth Ichijouji?"

The Blue haired male tensed. _No one_ knew that name but his parents. When he turned and looked at Naruto, he had a look of steel. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He questioned.

Though his voice was hard, Naruto saw the truth. He wanted this over as soon as possible. "Come with me, and you'll see." Naruto turned and walked. "Unless, of course, you want me to delete Wormmon."

Ken's eyes widened in fear. _'I hate having to play the fear card, but I really have no other choice.'_ Ken followed him, now knowing that his secret was out, and desperately trying to figure out a way to get him to keep quiet.

As the two arrived in an isolated Clearing, Naruto leaned against a nearby tree. "Guilmon?"

Guilmon walked into the clearing, Wormmon right next to him. "Oh, Takatomon! Wormmon was just telling me a few things."

Ken was alarmed, but didn't speak up. "Ken, show me your Digivice." Ken was hesitant, but did it.

Naruto just shook his head. "When was the last time you were in the Digital World?"

"T-Two weeks ago." Ken replied.

"Ken, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Wormmon." Naruto answered, before letting loose a sigh of relief. "Guilmon, looks like I was right."

"Huh? You mean that the Emperor isn't here?"

Naruto nodded. "I apologize for the threat, but if you were there two weeks ago, then you probably saw the state it's in. I needed to make sure it wasn't you, since you not only share many of the Culprit's Features, but also the same partner, and nearly identical voices."

"Wait, you thought that person was me?"

Naruto sighed. "Actually, I had a theory he was either you, or related to you when I first saw Wormmon nearly a month ago. If it was you, I'd have deleted Wormmon anyway, and stopped him from being reborn." Ken's eyes widened. "Lucky for you both, it wasn't you, as I have other friends facing him down right now."

He sighed in relief. "I guess I owe that guy thanks for that. But who could be so heartless to do all of that?" Ken asked, confused.

Naruto sighed. "Since I'm back to the drawing board, I'm not entirely sure _who_ is doing it. Any family members acting strange since about 2 months ago?"

Ken shook his head. "None, but..."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Damn... Hey Guilmon?"

"Yes?" The Dino-Dragon replied.

"I think we should take him to the egg."

"Oh. Okay." Guilmon grabbed Wormmon, while Naruto grabbed Ken's right shoulder. "I'd close your eyes if I were you. It'll help with the Nausea."

Ken didn't waste time, and did it, as the four went into the ground.

-underground cavern-

Naruto was the only one that could see, though Guilmon could smell where everything was. "We're here, Ken." Naruto said, causing him to open his eyes.

"Where is here?" Ken asked. "I can't see a thing."

"I can't either, Ken." Wormmon stated.

A poof was heard, and Ken felt what seemed to be a Flashlight put in his hand, which was flipped on. He pointed it around, and saw it was a Train Station of sorts. "What is this place?"

"We're actually about 50 feet below a Desert in the Digital World." Naruto stated. "Come on, what I want to show you is this way." Ken followed Naruto and Guilmon before they found a Pink Rose-like object, which Naruto motioned to. "Ken, this is the DigiEgg of Kindness. I want you to try and pull it up."

"Why me? Why not do it yourself?"

"Because, I've already tried. I don't bear the Crest of Kindness, and the others are already a given. You don't have an Armor Digiegg yet, yet you have a D-3 like the others with a D-3." Naruto stated. "If you were corrupted, or possessed, it won't let you pick it up."

"I was possessed a while back. It was actually a year ago." Ken admitted. "But I managed to take control, and use what it gave me for my own purposes."

Naruto blinked, though it went unnoticed. "Then try to lift it up. If you do, feel it resonate with your heart."

Ken thought about it, but in the end, he nodded, and moved towards it, and grabbed it with both hands from the small crater it was in. He pulled it out quickly, and it was that easy. He then felt it.

The Energy. The power. Then words came to mind. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Ken shouted, causing Wormmon to feel the power.

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to... Poochiemon!"

A light emanated from the new form, showing a White and Red Fairy-like Digimon. The two antennae ended off with hearts, red boots, scarf and gloves, with black eyes.

Just then, Florescent Lights turned on in what was the cave. Ken closed his eyes to let them adjust.

Naruto merely closed his eyes for 4 seconds before opening them with no difficulty. "Huh... Poochiemon, eh?" Naruto commented looking at the new being.

"What... happened?" Ken asked, now showing his shock.

Naruto shrugged. "You just had Wormmon Armor Digivolve with the Digiegg of Kindness that you just picked up." They both saw a slight glow in Ken's pocket, causing him to pull out the device in it.

It was a D-Terminal.

"Huh. Looks like you've got a D-Terminal. It'll hold the Digiegg of Kindness when not in use." Naruto spoke up. "Come on, let's get to ground level."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ken questioned.

Naruto looked at Guilmon. "Ready boy?"

"You got it!"

Naruto pulled out a card, before it turned blue in his hand. He then swiped it through the scanner on his D-Ark. "Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution activate."

"Guilmon, Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

Naruto picked Ken up, and brought him to WGmon's left shoulder. "Ready to blast our way out?"

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked, slightly scared, but now glad that Naruto wasn't gunning for Wormmon, who was now Pucchiemon.

"You'll see. I say it's time we show him what Tamer can do, eh?" Naruto suggested.

WGmon charged up two red beams, before firing them at an upward angle. Naruto also swiped a card. "Digimodify, Speed Activate."

Wargrowlmon charged through the new hole, which was ironically large enough for them all to fit through.

-Mountainous Wasteland-

The rest of the D-3 Digidestined and Rika were currently staring down a BlackMetalGreymon that still had a Dark Spiral.

"HAHAHAHA! You really think you can stop me?! FOOLS!" The Digimon Emperor scolded them. "It's too bad I can't let any of you live anymore. Farewell, idi..."

He was cut off by a pair of Red beams that came out of the ground nearby, that took out the Dark Spiral on BlackMetalGreymon's right arm before going into the sky. Rika's eyes widened. She knew that attack.

"What was that?!" Yolei shouted.

The Emperor jumped to an Airdramon and flew off. "Fine. I'll get them next time."

Rika saw a hole that looked like it went for a few miles. "The beams looked like they were from Wargrowlmon." She said.

"Wargrowlmon?" TK asked.

"Guilmon's Ultimate form. The Ranged Attack is Atomic Blaster. Those beams..." She gestured to the unconscious Agumon nearby. "Looked exactly like Wargrowlmon's Atomic Blaster in action. I've seen it too many times to not recognize it."

"Wait, so he can go Ultimate with a Spire nearby?" Kari asked, confused.

Rika looked into the hole. "Don't think so. At least, it's possible that isn't the case. As long as you're out of the range of a Tower's effect then our Digimon can Digivolve. Plus, this hole looks like it stretches on for about 5 miles."

"How can you tell?" Cody asked, now curious.

"What I want to know is, how can a Digimon, Ultimate level or not, be powerful enough to cause a 5 mile long tunnel with a single attack?" Tai questioned, looking up for a second.

Rika thought about it. "Dunno. Have to ask him." He then entered her Sensory Range, which was actually 2 miles.

And he was coming in _fast_. "Get away from the hole! He'll be here in 90 seconds!"

Everyone did just that, even Raidramon, who had learned not to mess with Rika. Right on cue, 90 seconds passed and a Large Red and Grey blur came out, showing that Rika was right, and it was Wargrowlmon. "What happened to..." She then saw who was on Wargrowlmon's shoulder.

It was Ken and Naruto, along with an Armor Digivolve she was only Vaguely familiar with. "Is that a Pucchiemon?" Rika asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Yup."

Ken and Pucchiemon got down. "Thanks for the help, but... how did you make that tunnel as long as it was? It felt like we were going 60 miles an hour down the highway in a Convertible."

"88, actually." Naruto retorted. "And by the way, that _wasn't_ top speed."

"I'm also curious as to how you can go 88 MPH and not fall off of someone that big." Cody added.

"I'm more interested in how you made a hole this long." Rika stated. "I mean, with a Hyper Speed Card, Wargrowlmon can move up to about 100 MPH, so 88 isn't that surprising, all things considered. Bijuudomon is also able to go at those speeds _without_ Cards, at that."

"The Hazard powered the attack." Naruto explained, causing Rika to blink a few times before she nodded.

"That explains it."

"I'm confused." TK stated.

"The Digital Hazard poured into Wargrowlmon's attack, and let it push through the landscape with utmost ease."

"Not that." TK retorted. "More on the fact that Guilmon, if that really is Guilmon, is still a, what? Ultimate?"

"It's because the Digital Hazard completely counteracts the power of the Dark Rings, Control Spires, and even the Darkness." Naruto explained. "Guilmon can go into any of his forms, though at the moment, we're avoiding Mega and above."

"Renamon, can you go to Ultimate?"

"We can certainly try, Rika." Renamon told her partner. Nothing happened.

"Try a Blue Card." Naruto suggested.

Rika blinked before pulling out a random card, which then turned blue. Ken's eyes widened when he saw it. She scanned it. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

Rika's eyes widened. "We can't use the Chakra Method to Digivolve..."

"But we can still use the cards, which is how I Matrix'd Guilmon." Naruto finished her line of thought.

Rika sighed, before something came to mind. "Oh yeah." She sent a punch towards him, which he didn't dodge. Either that, or he couldn't.

Yolei and Cody were the only ones to see it happen, and even Cody saw it as a Blur. "What were you _thinking?!_ Didn't you stop to think we were going to be in the line of fire, _Naruto?!_" Yolei's eyes widened, as the gears in her head spun.

_'The voice, the actions he takes, his way of doing things, the name... Seemingly impossible luck... Can it be?'_ Yolei's eyes narrowed at Naruto. "Takato, what is _really_ going on with you?"

Rika and Naruto both looked at Yolei, as did the other present Digidestined. "Or is Takato really your name?" Yolei questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, slightly scared, though it didn't show.

It also didn't stop Yolei from figuring it out.

"I was born as Takato Matsuki in Saint Chlorobane Hospital in Shinjuku." Yolei saw it was the truth, but it didn't mean she didn't know what was up. "And then what about a _Fan in the Sand_ that married into the _Shadows_?"

Naruto's eyes widened, before they narrowed. "Yolei... Are you implying what I think you are?"

"Sandy Blonde hair."

"Normally in four pig tails." Naruto continued.

"Wind Element."

Everyone but Rika looked on confused, but she was leaning more towards surprise. _'Wait... could it be?'_

"It's not just you, is it, Rokudaime-sama?" Yolei questioned, her tone cold.

Naruto sighed, before a serious look was on his face. "You're right, and I figure it's pointless to ask how, _Temari_."

Yolei sighed. "Well, that settles that."

"Wait, what just happened?" Davis asked, completely confused.

"Beats me." Raidramon, who was standing next to Davis, answered. "Nefertimon?"

"Not a clue." The Cat-Sphinx replied. "Kari?"

"I think the only ones that know are Rika and Takato." Kari pointed out. "But 'Lord Sixth'?"

"How many others are among these _tamers_ you brought up?"

"All of them but one is actually from the Elemental Nations. Same as you. One's from Kumo, Sasuke's an Impmon, Ino's a Lilithmon, Hinata and Shikamaru's new bodies fell for each other, a friend of mine you haven't met, I know this because he was dead when I first met you, is another one. Let's see... Out of all Tamer Partnerships, I think only one doesn't have a Shinobi or Kunoichi involved." Naruto looked at Rika.

"Unless Kenta is really someone else reborn, then that would make all of us in the Reincarnation group. Even Yamaki, a Government Official, is someone else Reborn. At least he's not reading smut all the time anymore, and he kicked his Late habits to the curb."

"You're right. Kenta, as far as I know, is still the only one _not_ revealed to be reborn from someone else, at least among the tamers." Rika added. "Even the kids, Suzie, Ai and Mako... Okay, Suzie is reincarnated, but Ai and Mako have Reformed Partners which were Shinobi," Rika looked at Yolei. "Ino is Ai's Partner, and Sasuke is Mako's partner."

Yolei sighed. "The idiot just had to be reborn... Please tell me he's doing some good."

Naruto just looked at her blankly. "Define Good."

Yolei groaned. "I swear, sometimes you act just like a Nara."

Naruto chuckled. "It's part of the package. If you don't like it, tough."

"Anyway, we're talking about this later."

"Yolei, I don't quite get this." Cody stated.

"What I want to know is, how didn't I notice before?" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, I've been hiding my Chakra from the get go." Yolei admitted freely.

"Chakra?" Cody asked. "You mean the Indian's version of Spiritual Energy?"

"I don't think so, Cody." Yolei stated.

Naruto shook his head. "Cody, the Indian's way of Describing the Spiritual Chakras, play a part in what we're talking about, but they're not the same. Yolei, what Cody is talking about resembles the Celestial Gates Lee used. And for the Record, I'm beginning to think that the Digimon Emperor is someone from the Elemental Nations that has been possessed by someone, or some_thing_, else."

Just then, Pucchiemon glowed and returned to being Wormmon. "Wormmon!" Ken shouted.

"I'm okay, Ken. Just tired." Wormmon replied. "Think your mom can make a few snacks for when I wake up?"

"I'll ask when we get home." Ken looked at Naruto. "Could you... uh..."

Naruto shrugged. "Closest way out is this way." He then started to walk off, as Wargrowlmon turned back into Guilmon. "You guys coming or what?"

"Does he know where every portal is?" TK questioned.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Rika stated. "He's always had a flair for the impossible."

"Yeah, and I doubt Death would knock that out of him." Yolei pointed out.

Rika snorted. "Death didn't knock the Impulsive tendencies out of his mother... Both times she came back for a certain amount of time. First time, she slugged him for calling her a Demon in disguise. Second time, she showed his current mother, whom we both live with, his entire last life."

Yolei groaned. "Was his mother as Impulsive as he was?"

"Actually, Kushina Uzumaki was worse than Naruto Uzumaki. At least he's worked on that as Takato Matsuki." Rika retorted.

Yolei sighed. "Well, I figure you both have seen the Lazy Genius in his new life. Do I even want to know what he became?"

Rika shrugged. "Probably not."

"Actually, he's slightly better than before, and no where near as lazy." Naruto commented.

"That's a relief. I don't think I could take it if he was still a Lazy Bastard."

"Yolei!" Kari scolded.

"Well, he's still a Genius, and his partner is a Terriermon, a Vaccine Type. I've got the card at home." Naruto pointed out. "But even though he's not lazy anymore, he's too high strung. His partner constantly tells him not to worry, and Terriermon lacks... tact."

"If I recall, so do you." Yolei pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "I call 'em like I see 'em. It's not a Lack of Tact when I _know_ what I'm saying in the first place. I saw underneath Gaara, I saw underneath Sasuke, who actually ignored it for the longest time, I saw underneath Guren, a former Sound Agent I met during my encounter with the Sanbi... There's a lot of things that I saw that no one else did. Like I said, I call 'em like I see 'em."

Tai blinked. "That's... a funny way of putting it."

"It's also what led me to get Rika as my girlfriend." Naruto pointed out.

"But what about Hinata?" Yolei questioned. "If what you say is true, then..."

Naruto held up a hand. "_Temari_, I liked Hinata, but I loved Sakura more. Rika follows Sakura more than Hinata. Always has, and probably always will... Rika is more Dangerous than Sakura, though. She's more creative and Renamon is one of the strongest Digimon I know of. And I've met All Five Digimon Sovereigns. Rika and Renamon, when combined, are up there with them."

"Really? And if you had to choose between the three of them?" Yolei questioned.

The others heard this, but only Rika wasn't entirely surprised. She was curious, as she never figured it out.

Naruto shook his head. "I had this conversation with Jeri, Hinata's current incarnation." Rika was surprised. "Rika wasn't even in the area, being separated after encountering another friend of ours that used to piss her off, but their next encounter had one event that turned pure rage into confusion."

"Wait, was that when..." Rika trailed off.

"Yeah... First days into _our_ trip in the Digital World." Naruto finished for her. "You were the only one not with the group at the time. In fact, with all those Data Streams, I'm surprised that it happened that way, but not as much as the one time you shocked me to my core."

Yolei snorted, which confused Kari. "Pardon the language, but it's fucking _impossible_ to do that. I should know. I kept track of every time someone tried to do it, and failed. In fact, ever since the First Chuunin Exams you were in, it _never_ happened. Even when you stared the Juubi down, and sensed its Chakra levels."

"Juubi?" Matt asked.

"About that..." Naruto started.

"Don't tell me the seal weakened." Yolei said, now slightly worried.

"Actually, the seal was broken, and he managed to leak between worlds. I honestly think that Kami and Shinigami fucked up and they sent me to Rika's world _afterwards_."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Omega, the Juubi, took control over the Data of an Apocalymon, enhanced it, and made an even more powerful body." Naruto stated, causing Yolei's eyes to widen, and her skin to pale.

"No... How did..."

"Beats the hell out of me." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "I only know _what_ happened, but not why."

"Question." TK started. "Apocalymon was defeated four years ago. When did you beat this Omega last time?"

"About a year before Rika and I moved to Odaiba." Naruto stated.

TK nodded, in thought. He didn't like that Apocalymon returned, but was glad it was stopped. "So, what happened to him?"

"We tore him limb from limb, as he was Gulfmon, and vaporized the data. It's the only time we didn't let the Data escape without regret."

"Wait, you got rid of its data?" Kari was now worried. She had seen Apocalymon in action.

Naruto nodded. "With what he did, that was actually a fitting end, though I wished it was worse."

"What, exactly, did he do?" Yolei asked, somehow fearing the answer.

"He nearly eradicated the Southern Quadrant over the course of 3 weeks, which is how long it took to beat him." Naruto said, his voice serious.

"And how did it survive?" Yolei questioned.

"Well..." They reached a TV. "Here's the exit. It'll take too long to explain, so I'll cut to the chase, and use a Yamanaka Jutsu."

"Wait, wha..." Yolei stopped before images assaulted her mind, which showed what happened with D-Reaper in the Southern Quadrant. When she blinked, already somewhat used to a Memory transfer, she looked at him. "For once, I'd agree with Shikamaru about you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're too troublesome for words."

Naruto snorted. "That's a given."

They went through the Gate, and Naruto decided not to close it.

A few days later, Naruto was in the park alone. Guilmon was nearby, just in case, but something was different.

Naruto decided to sing a bit. It was a random song that he came across. It was by an American Band named Hollywood Undead.

"_We are Young!_

_But we have heart_

_born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_We are Strong!_

_But we don't belong_

_born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_I see the children in the rain_

_like the parade before the pain_

_I see the love_

_I see the hate_

_I see this world_

_that we can make_

_I see the life_

_I see the sky_

_Give it all_

_to see you fly_

_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred_

_but you're the ones that made it"_

TK, Rika and Kari were walking up, and heard him start singing, but Rika silenced them, telling them to wait until he was done.

"_Watch the beauty_

_of all our lies_

_passing right before my eyes_

_I hear the hate_

_in all your words,_

_all the wars to make us hurt_

_We get so sick, oh so sick_

_We never wanted all this_

_medication for the kids_

_with no reason to live_

_So we march to the drums_

_of the damned as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun_

_We are numb!"_

Rika's eyes widened, as she knew the song. TK also recognized it, as Hollywood Undead was one of Matt's Favorite International Bands.

"_We are Young,_

_But we have heart!_

_Born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_But we don't belong_

_Born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_As we walk among these shadows_

_in these streets_

_these fields of battle_

_Take it up_

_we wear the medal_

_raise your hands with burning candles_

_hear us whisper in the dark_

_in the rain you see the spark_

_feel the beating of our hearts_

_fleeting hope as we depart_

_All together, walk alone_

_Against all we've ever known_

_All we've ever really wanted_

_was a place to call our home_

_But you take what we are_

_the innocence in our hearts_

_Made to kneel before the altar_

_as your tear us apart_

_So we march to the drums_

_of the Damned as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun  
We are Numb!_

_We are Young!_

_But we have heart_

_born in this world_

_as it all falls apart._

_We are strong_

_but we don't belong_

_Born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_We will fight_

_or we will fall_

_'til the angels save us all_

_We will fight_

_or we will fall_

_'til the angels save us all_

_We will fight_

_or we will fall_

_'till the angels save us all_

_We will fight_

_or we will fall_

_'till the angels save us all_

_We are Young_

_but we have heart_

_born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_We are Strong!_

_But we don't belong_

_born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_We are Young_

_but we have heart_

_Born in this world_

_as it all falls apart_

_We are Strong!_

_But we don't belong_

_Born in this world_

_as it all falls apart."_

When Naruto finished he took a deep breath, only then realizing that Rika, TK and Kari were nearby. He saw Rika and TK recognized the song. "I see two of you recognize the song." He commented, before gesturing to the cobblestone fence he was sitting on.

The three just sat on it.

"When did you find that song?" Rika questioned. "I _know_ it isn't on your I-pod, I should know, I checked it."

"About a week ago, actually." Naruto admitted.

"So, you never found out about it in Shinjuku?" TK asked.

"Nah, I didn't have much time for music after I turned 12. Rika, when did you find it?"

"Before I met Renamon." Rika pointed out.

"Huh... I guess I can see that. Seems to fit your taste in music." Naruto mused.

"Uh, guys?" Kari was confused, and it showed on her face.

"Oh. You see, Kari, picture yourself acting to the lyrics. Our lives as Digidestined, Tamers, or whatever we call ourselves. If you ask me, the song fits our lifestyle. The Tamers, more so than the Digidestined."

"Yeah, all but one of us is a Reincarnation of a Powerful Shinobi or Kunoichi." Rika added. Kari thought about it.

"You're right, it kind of fits." Kari admitted.

"I agree. Maybe that's why Matt liked them so much." TK ended up musing. "Never really thought about why he liked them, but it kind of makes sense."

"There's another one by Less than Jake. Maybe he's heard of that one, too." Naruto stated. "That one really covers our jobs, especially when it comes to most of the Mega Levels you guys fight with."

"What do you mean?" Another male voice asked.

They turned to find Matt. "Matt? When did you get here?" TK asked.

"I heard someone singing one of my favorite songs from way back when. It finished before I could figure out who was singing though."

"So, you find the connection between "Young" and our lives?" Naruto asked.

Matt nodded. "I did, and, if I'm right about the other song you're talking about, then I know that one too."

"Well, which one do you think I'm talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"All my best friends are Metal heads." Matt answered, earning a nod from Naruto. "Thought so. Sadly enough, my three best friends are, in fact, Metal heads, just not the ones the song is talking about."

TK blinked. "Wait, I get MetalGarurumon, but who else?"

"Tai and Wargreymon." Matt told them. "Tai may be human but his head is not only harder than most would give him credit for, but his stubborn pride has gotten him into a lot more trouble than its worth, and gives him the best results. Wargreymon is obvious."

"I think Tai got hit in the head with a Soccer Ball one too many times." Naruto pointed out.

"I tend to think so as well." Matt admitted.

"And Yolei hits Davis a lot." Kari stated.

"Sakura hit me all the time." Naruto added.

"I took Sakura's place." Rika continued.

"Yeah... I guess the main female of the group tends to hit the Leader for being an idiot." Matt admitted. "Tai playing Soccer only increased whatever damage was there... then again, it probably did him more good than harm."

Naruto nodded. "Same here... it happened daily."

"It's gone down to monthly, though." Rika pointed out. "Still, to think that Yolei was really Temari."

"Yeah... Come to think of it, I should probably let _them_ know." Naruto suggested.

"Wait, since when were you able to contact the others?"

"I've always been able to. I've been keeping Yamaki Updated. We may not be able to cross that barrier, but Data can. You can blame Baihumon for that one."

"How did he manage it?" Rika asked. "Last I heard the Quadrant was sealed off."

"It was, but Baihumon was spared the Spire Sealing. Right now, he's the only Sovereign free."

"Really? I figured he'd go down with the other four."

_'Wait, what?'_ was the combined thoughts of TK, Kari, and Matt.

"Apparently not. He cut himself off before he could." Naruto explained. "He's also been updating me to this day. The others are locked down, and he's taken Fanglongmon's spot until he's freed. If the East Quadrant wasn't locked down then I'd go see if I can't do anything about the prisons, because they're not in the East Quadrant, but rather, Fanglongmon's Realm. He can't do anything, and, as long as the Control Spires are in existence, there's nothing he can do about the cages."

"Huh. So, you still can't access the Central Core of the Digital World, huh?" Rika asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Well, let him know that we'll have to work on it. The show in the South Quadrant isn't exactly applicable anymore, you know?"

Naruto sighed. "I know, Rika. Trust me. I know."

Matt cleared his throat. "Care to explain that?"

"Which part?" Naruto asked, silently checking for anyone else.

"Well, the Quadrant thing, and that show, for one."

"Well... The Quadrants are each ruled by a Sovereign." Rika started. "The south is ruled by Zhuqiaomon. The East is ruled by Azulongmon. The West by Baihumon. The north by Ebonwumon. You can liken these four to the Four Cardinal Spirits: Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu respectively. The fifth Sovereign, Fanglongmon, watches over the Central Core of the Digital World."

"Fanglongmon is all about balance." Naruto continued. "If the balance is disrupted in any of the other quadrants, he'll know first, and the Quadrant's Sovereign will know soon afterwards. A year before Rika and I moved here, there was an imbalance in the South Quadrant, where we were born. The Origin of that Imbalance was known as D-Reaper, led by Omega Gulfmon. We told you about him, already."

"Wait, you've met all five of them?" TK asked, surprised.

"I have. Rika hasn't met with Fanglongmon, but has seen the others." Naruto admitted.

"And what about this show?"

"It's what our Digimon Cards were based off of. In short, they had two seasons, and both of them were based right here, in the East Quadrant. There was rumors of a Third Season, but somehow, I doubt it. Unless they're going to go into another Quadrant for it, it won't happen."

"Two seasons? Huh. I wonder if the first set of Digidestined is shown there?" Matt mused.

"First set?" Kari asked, confused. "You mean you guys, right?"

Matt shook his head. "There was a group before us, Kari. How long before us, I don't know." he looked at Naruto. "So, who's in it?"

"Well, the first season's leader had an Agumon as his partner. His best friend had a Gabumon. There was a total of Eight of them." Naruto dropped massive hints, which Kari was the first to understand.

"You mean to say that Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy," Kari started.

"Joe, Mimi, TK and you, Kari. Those were the main ones in Season 1. Season 2 had six, consisting of the same ones your group handles."

TK's eyes widened. "You mean, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari and me are in Season 2, as well?"

Rika nodded. "He's right. Ken, partner of Wormmon, was supposed to be the Digimon Emperor, at that."

"Wait, I thought that Ken wasn't the Emperor." TK pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "Which is probably why Rika and I were called in from the South. Ken wasn't the Emperor, and got over the corruption in him somehow. The Emperor is someone else. Who it is, I don't know."

TK sighed. "You have any idea?"

"I'd have to see his mannerisms, and see if I can find a slip up at any point." Naruto admitted. "At this point, it could be virtually anybody. The only plausible areas, based on time, is on the other side of the Earth, or in our time zone. Either one is plausible."

"Opposite side? But why?"

"I'd contact Gennai, and yes he's in the show too, and ask him to do a Scan of this world for any D-powers. All of which are active. See what turns up." Rika pointed out.

"What good will that do?" TK questioned.

Matt, however, saw it. "There's more all over the world, isn't there?"

Naruto shrugged. "Near the end of Season 2, there was a few hundred Digidestined, each of which had a D-Power. There was only 6 D-3s, however. Each of them were in the hands of the Season 2 Digidestined, and all but one of them bore a Digiegg of Virtue. Davis has two, the others have one each. Ken included, which is seriously throwing things off."

"How so?"

Rika shook her head. "The Digiegg of Kindness wasn't in the show. In fact, it was only a given one. Could've appeared in a movie, but I didn't see it."

Naruto nodded. "It's existence is more of an Implied Digiegg of Virtue. It was never shown, but it WAS implied in its existence. There's one for every other Crest of Virtue. Why not an Armored Digiegg? That was the main thought, and they just made it up."

"Huh. Never thought of it that way." TK mused. "So, there's a Digiegg of Sincerity, isn't there?"

Naruto nodded. "At this point, the only ones that haven't been found, that I know of, are Sincerity, Reliability, and Miracles. Then there's the Digiegg of Destiny, but that one is used by someone else."

"I see." Matt stated. "I'm guessing Cody gets the Digiegg of Reliability?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How'd you arrive at that number?"

"He's like a combination of Joe and Izzy." TK pointed out. "You've probably noticed that, too." At the Tamer's nod, he continued. "Using that as a guide, Cody getting the Digiegg of Reliability is actually believable."

Naruto grinned. "And you're right. He _does_ get it."

Kari blinked. "I guess that means that Yolei gets the Digiegg of Sincerity."

Rika and Naruto nodded. "You're right, she does."

"Problem with that is, Yolei isn't Sincere in the slightest." TK pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "Mimi will sink her claws into her during a run in with a Digitamamon. At least, that's how it happened in the show. It's when she gets it, too."

They each got a message on their D-Terminals.

Rika and Naruto had one as well, though for a different reason. Naruto had managed to hack into a few systems with a Laptop, and had the parts paid for with random accounts and made their D-Terminals, before asking Izzy to see the Programming and OS of the actual ones.

As it turned out, Izzy found himself surprised when Naruto gave him two more D-Terminal numbers, which belonged to Rika and himself. The word went around, and everyone had their D-Terminal numbers in case they were needed.

Yolei got another Digiegg. It's the Digiegg of Sincerity.

From: Mimi

"Looks like that would be now." Naruto stated.

"I see that." TK pointed out. "Any idea where The third one is?"

"Hmm... Check an Oil Platform. Offshore. It's a good place to look. Think about Joe's partner. He's more based on Water in all forms, right?" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, why?" Matt questioned.

"Think about it. The Digiegg of Sincerity was in a forest near Digitamamon's Restaurant. Palmon, Togemon, Lilymon. Digiegg of Friendship was in a valley where there was an old Mining Cave nearby. I already checked that area, and found it. There's been a pattern regarding the Digieggs. Gabumon, Garurumon, and WereGarurumon are wolves. MetalGarurumon, too. Most wolves stick to either Plains, or mountains. You see where I'm going with this?" Naruto questioned.

Matt thought about it, and his eyes widened. "You're right. There _is_ a pattern."

Kari nodded. "I see it too. If we're looking for the Digiegg of Reliability, we'll want to look around the water." TK, Rika and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Naruto was about to speak up, when he got a message from Guilmon. _"Takato, there's a Digiegg here."_

Naruto blinked. _"Guilmon? What's up? Where are you?"_

"_Uh... looks like a Desert, I think. Why?"_ Guilmon asked.

"_Guilmon, what's on the Digiegg?"_

"_It's the Hazard Symbol."_ When Guilmon said this, Naruto's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, worried.

"Guilmon find another Digiegg that's not supposed to Exist?" Rika asked.

Naruto's face went hard. "Rika, tell my parents I'll be back late tonight."

"Okay, what did he find?"

"A Digiegg with the Hazard Symbol on it." Naruto said, before sinking into the ground. He didn't even stick around to see Rika's eyes widen.

_'A Digiegg of the Hazard?! Is that even possible?'_

"A Hazard Digiegg?" Matt asked, confused. "He didn't list that one off."

Rika sighed. "If I'm right, it's not even a card. I know almost every Card out there, and there is _no_ Digiegg of the Hazard. Nothing even comes _close_ to it." She shook her head, and pulled out her D-ark, before the Holodisplay appeared.

_Rika? What's up?_ The voice of Yoshie asked.

"We've got another problem, Mrs. Matsuki." Rika pointed out.

_Oh dear. What is it this time? I mean, Ken not being the Emperor is one thing, but I'm sure you can figure that one out._ Yoshie pointed out.

"Still working on that one, but that's not it. There's another Digiegg, and _none of us_ knew of its existence. I doubt even _Ryo_ would know about it, and he's been to every Quadrant of the Digital World." Rika replied.

_What is it for? I mean, it's obviously not one of the cards if you don't know._

"The only one viable to use _this one_ would be Takato."

_Why him?_

"Because, from what we got from Guilmon, it's a Digiegg with the Symbol of the Digital Hazard on it." Rika stated.

_Oh... Not good._

"No kidding. I'm not even sure if there even _is_ an Armor Level Digimon with the Digital Hazard. To my knowledge, there isn't."

_I see._

"He wanted me to let you know, since he'll probably be back late tonight."

_He just went after it, didn't he?_

"That he did."

_Well, as long as he's in by Curfew I won't mind... much._

Rika sighed. "You're taking this rather calmly."

_Actually, this has pretty much become normal for us, so I've gotten used to it._ Yoshie admitted. _Anyway, I'll see you at the house._

"Alright. I'll see you then." Rika hung up.

"Why would this kind of stuff be considered _normal_ to her?" TK asked.

"Considering the fact that Takato can make a good thousand or so Solid Clones at once, without any technology helping, I can't say I'm surprised." Rika shrugged, putting away her D-Ark. "With him, the only thing that's Impossible is the Impossible itself."

"What does _that_ mean?" Matt asked, confused.

TK and Kari shared confused looks. Rika simply sighed. "Ask Izzy what it means. In the meantime, I'm out. Once you get the Digiegg of Reliability, we'll see how things turn up from there." She then started to walk off. "Later."

-Desert, Digital World-

Naruto and Guilmon were in the bottom of a shifting sand area. More specifically, a Sand Whirlpool.

"You sure its here, Guilmon?" Naruto asked.

"Positive, Takato. It's right here." Guilmon then poked the bottom of the Sand Whirlpool, and the two fell through, showing another Chamber. It was carved out of Obsidian, but there was a platform made of Limestone in the center of the Chamber.

Naruto dusted himself off, and looked at the egg. The thing had Red and yellow wings surrounding a White and Red scale-mail like body, with what seemed to be a tail that had four arrowheads in a row, each one overlapping the previous Strike point behind the wings. The Hazard Symbol was on each wing, and the outer most Arrowhead.

"I never expected there to be a Digiegg of the Hazard." Naruto mused, before taking out his D-Terminal, and taking a picture of it. Checking to make sure that it wasn't a fuzzy picture, he nodded, before he put it up.

When he grabbed the Digiegg, he felt a pull. "Guilmon, if something comes out of the area, wait. If it attacks, block it, and take it out."

"Gotcha." Guilmon was now on alert. Naruto lifted the Digiegg, and Three Digimon appeared.

Guilmon was growling at them, and Naruto turned to the three.

"So, we got a Lilithmon, a BlackOmnimon and... Holy mother of Inari..." Naruto breathed as he recognized the third one.

The thing was a GranDracmon. He had memorized every single Virus type he knows of, and the only one that comes close to it was Gulfmon and GranDracmon. He had seen Gulfmon, and knew there difference between the two.

That one was _definitely_ a GranDracmon. **"You... No human is worthy to Wield the Power of the Digital Hazard! We shall destroy you!"**

Naruto held out his D-Ark. "Biomerge Activate!"

Nothing happened. Guilmon snarled. "Naruto, there is a field here. I can't feel the Crystal Matrix, either."

Naruto's eyes widened. Guilmon only used that name when it was serious, and the fact that he can't feel the Crystal Matrix is a _definite_ problem. "What about the Hazard Matrix?"

"Nothing." Guilmon answered.

_'Well, this is fucked up!'_ Naruto thought as the three mega level Virus Digimon closed in on them. _'What am I supposed to...'_ He then remembered the Digiegg in his hand. _'I really hope this works, and _doesn't_ backfire.'_

Naruto held out the Digiegg, and pointed the Arrowheads at Guilmon. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

**ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon, Armor Digivolve to...

He grew in size, to a good 20 feet tall, growing wings similar to that of the Digiegg. He had Red and white Scale-mail Tail, with four pointed tips at the end.

Naruto _knew_ this Digimon. He had talked to another one several times before.

Megidramon!"

The other Megas stopped, and stared.

It was _then_, Naruto noticed the small chamber, only about 50 feet in diameter, was now an Underground Arena, spanning a good 300 feet. _'Okay, how did I miss THAT?!'_ He thought. _'Nevermind that now.'_ He scanned his own Digimon.

"Megidramon, Evil Dragon Digimon. Mega level..." Naruto looked at Megidramon. "Guilmon..."

The giant Dragon glanced at him. **"Yeah?"** The voice was gruff, but there was no mistake.

That was Guilmon in a Mega form. "This... This is awesome!" Naruto threw his hands up. "Now if only I could access the Tailed Beast form. _Then_ this would make a great tag match."

"_**I can do that, you know?"**_ Kurama pointed out.

_'I thought I lost that with the new body.'_ Naruto pointed out.

"_**Yeah, but I can regulate it. You should still be able to use it, though."**_

Naruto nodded. "Alright then." he closed his eyes and then his form flickered, before turning into Golden flames with Black marking all over. Over his forehead, there was, what seemed to be, a pair of Goggles on it. "Sweet." _'You ready Kurama?'_

"_**You know it. Let's kick some ass!"**_

He put his hands in front of him, and pulled together some Youki in the shape of a sphere. "Megidramon! Strike down the Lilithmon first, followed by the BlackOmnimon!"

"**You got it. Meggido Flame!"** Black flames charged the Lilithmon, who was obliterated in the blast.

The GranDracmon charged the Megidramon. **"No human deserves to order a beast THIS powerful!"**

"Imari!" Naruto shouted, firing the blast towards GranDracmon, effectively stopping it, and sending it flying.

Naruto looked at the beast. "Your opponent... Is me!" His form shifted to a much larger one. A giant Fox with nine tails.

"**A Champion level Digimon? What a laugh!"**

The fox raised an eyebrow. "You won't be laughing when you hear this. This form took on a primordial god, and _won_. This is no Digimon. This. IS A BIJUU!"

"**The hell is a Bijuu?"** GranDracmon questioned.

"**Meggido Flame!"** Black flames charged GranDracmon who dodged.

"**What?!"** He looked to where his comrades were, only to see them already deleted.

"**You little... Crystal Revolution!"** The attack hit both the fox, and Megidramon.

Neither was affected.

Several more black and Purple balls formed all over the Giant Fox's body. The Hazard Symbol on Megidramon's chest was glowing.

"I'm not letting you get another chance! 18-point Kyuubiko Imari!"

"**Digital Hazard!"** Megidramon fired a Red beam from the chest, which hit right after the Explosion of the 18 Imaris.

GranDracmon screamed in pain as the Red beam hit him. The battered and beaten up form of GranDracmon was vanishing before their eyes.

There was also no Data Emitting from the form, either.

After GranDracmon was gone, Megidramon turned to Naruto, who changed back into his normal, Takato, self.

"Man, this would've helped against Omega, huh?" Naruto said with a grin.

"**No kidding."** The grin on the Dragon was just creepy, but Naruto was unfazed by it.

Something that powerful that looks like that, just grinning? _'Yeah, Omega could learn from this one.'_

"_**Agreed."**_ Kurama replied.

"So... is there any way to go back to your Rookie Form?" Naruto asked.

Megidramon glowed, and turned back into Guilmon, who just cocked his head. "Yeah. It's easy. Just like Normal Armor Digivolving."

Naruto blinked. He then pulled out the D-Terminal, which showed a Digiegg, and then looked at the place where the Egg was.

On it was a Digimon Card with the Digiegg of the Hazard on it.

Digiegg of the Hazard

Can only be used on Guilmon, Growlmon, or Wargrowlmon to induce a Dark Armor Digivolution. This counts as an Armor Digivolution.

Digivolve Guilmon, Growlmon or Wargrowlmon into Megidramon.

Naruto whistled. "I _really_ need to submit you to the Digimon Card Factory. Your Champion, Ultimate, and Mega forms, too."

"Why?"

"Because, Guilmon, with a Digiegg of the Hazard, we can effectively do even more. Seems like we're just discovering even more. I'll have to come up with even more ways to do this, though." Naruto thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Eh, I'll work on it tomorrow. Mom's probably worried as it is."

"Alright. Let's go!" Guilmon replied happily.

A hazard Symbol appeared underneath them and then sunk into it.

-Matsuki Apartment-

Naruto and Guilmon appeared in his room, and saw Rika there getting dressed. He looked away for a moment. "Sorry, Rika. Just got back."

Rika then looked at him. "Not like you haven't seen any of this before." She pointed out.

"Even so..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna send you flying. So, did you lift it?" She asked, as she finished getting into her Pajamas.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I got it alright. Didn't believe what came out of it, though."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

He pulled out the Card, and showed it to her. "Okay, this is _not_ a real card."

"It showed up after I made Guilmon Armor Digivolve with this same Digiegg. It's not official, but I _think_ I can make it official when we get back." Naruto pointed out.

"Takato?" They heard Yoshie.

"Just got back." He called back.

"Good! You can eat dinner!" She replied.

Naruto smiled at Rika, before running out, and eating like a mad man.

Yoshie just raised an eyebrow. "Why so Hungry?"

"Mom, Guilmon and I just took on three Mega Level Digimon on our own. I was able to use a form I hadn't thought I could still use after... You know... Anyway, I could still use it, but it was taxing on my Chakra. I won't be doing that for a while. Even _with_ Kurama's help, I don't think it's a good idea."

Yoshie sighed. "Which one was it?"

"Tailed Beast Mode." Naruto answered, causing her to still.

"You can still use it?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll have to train it, but that can wait for now. We just faced a Lilithmon, a BlackOmnimon, and a GranDracmon. All three are Powerful Virus Attribute Mega level Digimon. Meaning: I'm Hungry, I'm tired, and I _really_ need a shower."

"Good to know you have your Priorities Straight, sweetie." Yoshie replied with a smile.

Nearby, Guilmon was tearing into another pot of food... Not literally of course.

After which, he took a shower, and went into his room, got into the top bunk alongside Rika, while Guilmon curled up on the bottom bunk, and fell asleep quickly. "Naruto?" Rika started, before she heard slight snoring.

_'He's already asleep? He must've been _really_ drained.'_ She thought. _'I don't think using that Digiegg often will be a good idea.'_ She quickly fell asleep, and Guilmon was already out of it.

-elsewhere-

In a Dark void, a male with Dark blue hair looked to be unconscious. _'Please... Ken... Help me...'_ Were the male's thoughts.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Yes! Ken is NOT the Digimon Emperor!

Digiegg of Kindness is a given with that point.

The Digiegg of the Hazard, on the other hand, isn't.

Before you ask, no that was not Ai's Lilithmon. It's just a Random Lilithmon from the West Quadrant.

Who was that male at the end, and How does he know Ken?

Find out next time on:

Rebirth of a Hero!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	21. More truth in the light!

Okay, just a thought but... that last male WASN'T Sam.

No, it wasn't. You may want to think it was this whole time, but it wasn't.

Okay! Time to continue!

**Chapter 21**

It's been a week since Guilmon had become Megidramon, and Naruto had only talked about it with the Season 2 Digidestined.

He had asked if Izzy could see if anything could be found about Megidramon, because he didn't know much about it.

He had come to this thought when he found out that Gallantmon _wasn't_ made up.

Naruto sighed. Izzy was supposed to get together with him and the others today, and as such, he was walking towards Izzy's place, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Izumi. I'm here to see Izzy?"

"Oh! Takato. Izzy told me about you. Come on in." The woman replied, as he led him in, and took him to Izzy. "I've never seen Izzy so interested in something. Even Computers didn't catch his attention to this extent."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Finding out about a new Digimon that might have existed before is a catchy subject."

She sighed. "You're a Digidestined too, aren't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not quite. I'm similar but my job is different from his. His is balance between this one and the Digital World. My group, we call ourselves Tamers, protect the Human World from Rogue Digimon. We've been active for little more than 2 years."

"Huh... Izzy, Takato's here!"

"Oh! Takato, I didn't think you knew where I lived." Izzy said, head popping out of his room door. "Come on in."

Naruto nodded, and walked in.

"How about some snacks? Surely you're hungry."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I'll be fine. If Izzy wants some, then I'll take a few too, but otherwise, I'd rather you not go to the trouble."

"You're a sweet boy." She said with a smile.

"Just don't get me angry." Naruto shrugged. "_No one_ likes me when I'm angry."

Izzy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm... Picture a Giant Kitsune with Nine tails, and the power to crush a mountain _and_ cause a Tsunami in one swipe of a single tail." Naruto explained. "Last time I got angry enough, I took a form almost exactly like that, and blew up a Ruined City. Trust me, when I get Angry, hell Breaking Loose would be a godsend, as that would at least distract me long enough to calm down." He sighed. "Trust me, when it comes to Digimon Partnerships, Crazy things like that are pretty normal."

Izzy blinked. "I'd like to know how you did that later."

Naruto gazed into his eyes and shrugged. "You're too old to learn. Sorry."

"Too old?" Izzy echoed. "Nevermind. I think you'll be surprised at what I found out about Megidramon. It's not pleasant." His voice went grim. "The fact that Guilmon turning into Megidramon and retained his sanity is a Miracle in itself."

Naruto nodded, and walked into the room. Izzy sighed. "From what Gennai and I gathered, Megidramon is a Physical Embodiment of the Digital Hazard itself. Gennai gave me a pretty detailed Explanation on it. It like a Virus."

Naruto shook his head. "The Digital Hazard _is_ a Virus. Like all Viruses, they can either help or destroy."

Izzy nodded. "Yes, but this one is meant to destroy anything Digital. Supposedly, Megidramon isn't even supposed to exist. It's very existence can destroy the Digital World in its entirety."

Naruto nodded. He felt as much while using. "Yeah, I figured that out first hand."

"If Guilmon turns into Megidramon, then I hope he can contain his power like he did last time. I don't think the Digital World can handle an Insane Megidramon."

Naruto sighed. "The Digital World can handle MegiGallantmon, a Combination of Megidramon and Gallantmon. It was in the description based on Guilmon Mega Form when I use the Hazard as a Catalyst for Digivolution. At the moment, even among the Tamers, I'm the only one capable of using it."

"Hazard Digivolution? Is it anything like the Digiegg of the Hazard?" Izzy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Inside of Guilmon, there's effectively 2 Digivolution Matrices. Most Digimon only have one, but Guilmon has two, and for a reason. One is the Crystal Matrix, used in Normal and Armor Digivolution. Armor Digivolution puts a shield are the Crystal Matrix and allows the Digivolution, making it an Armor Digivolution. The other is the Hazard Matrix. This is what allows Guilmon to reach Mega level, without Biomerging, as it uses the Digital Hazard itself as the Catalyst. It can't be countered with the Dark Spires, and also relieves Guilmon of the Dark Rings. Seriously, one of those were slapped on him, and it deleted itself."

"Prodigious! Guilmon can't be affected by the Dark Rings?"

Naruto nodded. "The last 3 times it got him, and we counted them, they deleted themselves before they could take effect. It's the effect of the Digital Hazard. Guilmon isn't affected by them, which is a boon for us. I'm not sure if he tried making the Spirals beforehand, but the final straw was Andromon. That much I can guarantee. We may not have been there when the others were Chased by SkullGreymon, but... We heard about it, and the fact that the BlackMetalGreymon was attacking you all that day is one thing that leads me to believe that it's finished. I just hope that Kimeramon doesn't come to fruition."

"Kimeramon?" Izzy wondered.

Naruto nodded, before taking out a Laptop, surprising Izzy. "Where did you keep that Laptop?" Izzy wondered.

"Oh this?" He pointed to his left wristband. "I keep it, and a few other things inside of the Seals in my Left Wristband." He started typing on it, and brought up a page. "Take a look."

"Whoa! This is Kimeramon?" Izzy asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, Kimeramon is actually a Vaccine type, but, if made prematurely, could easily go Viral, as if it were a Virus type."

"A Vaccine type going Viral?" Izzy wondered.

"'Going Viral' is really just a term for when a Virus Digimon loses its reasoning ability, normally during the heat of battle. I had anticipated this with Guilmon, as I really created him as a Rookie. I worked on him, and put him through the same training I went through, and, as it turned out, he didn't go Viral after the first month. Even then, in his Champion, Ultimate, and even his Mega forms, he hasn't gone Viral Since."

"Do you think you could teach our Digimon?"

Naruto thought about it, but shrugged. "Your Digimon don't actually need it. The older Generation has experience, and that beats out most, if not all training that one can do. True, I could probably match Wargreymon, but that's because of my Experience, and even then, I have more Energy and Skill than even Tai and Wargreymon."

Izzy's eyes sparkled. "Any chance you could show me a few of the Digimon you've seen?"

Naruto thought about it, and shrugged. "Why not? Although, I do have a condition."

"What would that be?" Izzy asked, curious.

Naruto hid his sadistic grin, and whispered in Izzy's ear, causing his eyes to widen. "You do that, and not only will I update your Laptop with things you'll never be able to get on your own, which includes all the Digimon I can access data on, and I'll even throw in an Anti-Virus Program that safely utilizes the Digital Hazard, which I've included on several Computers back in the South Quadrant. Unauthorized Access would equal the intruder or virus being Kicked out and deleted, in the case of a virus, or the computer being used to do so will be fired beyond repair. It helped Hypnos stop Hackers, and its the reason that not even Hypnos, a Government Organization, can hack into the Tamers' Server without _my_ permission. Seriously, it's that secure."

"And how do you plan to get these particular upgrades if I can't?" Izzy questioned, not liking the condition.

Naruto just sent him a smug look. "Izzy, I've taken over a total of ten Casinos in the South and East Quadrants combined. I may only get 25% of the proceeds, but that's more than enough. With the connections I have, I can have the parts ready, US Military Issued parts, and then some. Things like that, I can easily get. I could even increase your Laptop's RAM to about 3 Petabytes. This thing has a good 4.5 Petabytes of RAM, and 10 Petabytes of Storage."

"You can actually do that?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy? Something up?" His mom walked in, confused.

"It's nothing bad mom!"

Naruto nodded his agreement. "He's right. I was just starting to tell him the specs of my Laptop here."

She blinked. "I didn't see a Laptop when you came in."

"You also didn't see 2 swords, 900 Kunai, 35 Military Grade Grenades, a .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle and the required Ammunition for it, 32 copies of Spare Computer Parts..." Naruto tapped his chin. "50 Blank Scrolls, 25 Gallons of Ink, 5 Playing Card Decks, my Spare Digimon Cards, and my Combat Outfit. Yeah, you're not going to see everything I've got on me with your eyes only."

Izzy fell backwards. "Isn't that a little overkill?"

Naruto shook his head. "Izzy, I never pull out my swords for a reason. The two are effectively my Toys of Mass Destruction. I would _only_ use them in the Digital World. Using them on Humans are an insult to the craftsmanship and the effort I took into getting the Materials. Not to mention that it took me 80 hours to make one of them. I had to take the Fang off of an Ultimate Level Digital Snake that was trying to kill Innocent People. Needless to say I got my fill out of it."

"Wait, you took a Fang from a Digital Snake?"

Naruto nodded at Izzy. "I've got a lot of crazy and wacky stories, most of which you wouldn't believe. Such as how I skinned that Snake after I killed it."

"Wait, you deleted it?!" Izzy asked, incredulously.

Naruto shook his head. "If I deleted it, then it would've turned to data. It didn't. It was an actual death. Izzy, when you've been through what I have, you would understand _why_ I stopped it from turning into Data and skinned it. My Hatred of Snakes would rise to the same level as what the Emperor is doing. At least, your reactions to what he's doing."

"What could Snakes have done to you?" Mrs. Izumi questioned, slightly scared of the answer.

"It swallowed me whole... All seven of them. And _none _of them were of the Digital Variety. I'd wager the smallest one was... 50 feet long give or take."

"Where did you see a Snake like _that_?!" She screamed. "And how did you survive?"

Naruto shook his head. "Honestly, the thing swallowed one of me, and, before I could digest... about 50 of me blew him up from the inside."

"Wait, it swallowed one but 50 came out?" Izzy asked.

"Trade Secret. Not explaining how." Naruto cut them off. "Anyway, the last one I took out, that wasn't a Digimon, was known as Manda. I used his left Fang for Ayvuir Order, one of my swords... I used it on a Dark Ring in front of the Emperor. Davis and Veemon were there, too. Ayvuir Chaos, my other sword, was made from the Ultimate Level Digimon. After my experience with Snakes, and what they cause for me, any Snake Digimon, if they're attacking, I'll delete them, or stop their Data from forming, and kill them. Rika _knows_ to never stick around when a Snake shows up. She knows how I get, and _knows_ that I'd rather not have anyone in the crossfire."

"I... I see..." Izzy breathed. "And the upgrades?" He was desperate for a Subject change.

Naruto shrugged. "As I said, keep your end of the bargain, and I'll keep my end." It was as if his talk about killing a Snake was inconsequential. "I never go back on my word. You do that, and I'll give you all that, and then some. If you want something else, I can probably get it done. You know that I made our D-Terminals, and _they_ work."

Izzy thought on it for a good 3 minutes. "Alright, fine." He sighed. "But you better uphold your part of the deal."

"You do realize I'm gonna want proof of it. Actual Physical Proof, right? Pictures, Videos, the works." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You really want the chance of it getting out?"

Izzy sighed. "With that much of an Upgrade... I think it could be worth it."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I see the proof, and yes I'll hold on to it, those that aren't involved won't have to know, and I'll get the parts delivered straight to my place, and I'll let you know when they arrive. I'll show you what goes where, and how everything works, though I gather you could probably figure it out on your own."

Izzy sighed. "Alright, but is that all of it?"

Naruto nodded. "That's it. Remember, the proof makes it to my hands, and you get the upgrade. Otherwise, nothing."

"You know, you can be pretty devious." Izzy pointed out with a frown.

Naruto shrugged. "Tamer, Shinobi, and Prankster King of three worlds. I think that's a given." he got up, and his Laptop vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where did it..."

"My left Wristband." Naruto cut Mrs. Izumi off.

"But..."

"Like I said, Trade Secret." Naruto told them. "Unfortunately, the secrets of _that one_, is restricted to certain families. All Tamers can use the basics, but anything beyond that is limited to two Tamers, both of which are in this city. The full aspects are a Family secret right now." He walked towards the front door. "See ya, Izzy. Remember, you keep your end, I'll keep mine."

He left not long afterwards, with a huge Fox-like grin. _'The Prank Demon strikes again.'_

"_**I was wondering when that would come back."**_

_'Kurama, the Prank Demon never left. As always, it's been lying in wait, simply looking for the right opportunity to strike.'_ Naruto thought back.

"_Mind telling me what you've got going through your mind, Naruto?"_ They heard Rika ask.

_'Rika... I just got Izzy to agree to something, and I fully intend to show you when the proof comes to me.'_ Naruto replied.

"_Did you get him with the same thing I got _YOU_ with?"_ He felt her smug smirk.

_'Oh yeah.'_ Naruto replied. _'Difference is: he does it, I upgrade his Laptop to the same level mine is, and he gets 10 different outfits and then some. And you KNOW that Henry has been wanting that kind of upgrade on his own laptop.'_

"_Huh... Too bad I wouldn't understand most of it."_

_'Yeah, it is. I talk with those at Hypnos about it, and even Shibumi is a good man for that.'_ Naruto admitted.

"_Come to think of it, those upgrades shouldn't be enough. What else did you say you'd get him?"_

_'Access to information on every Digimon I can see. Meaning, the four quadrants, not just ours, or this one. This includes the North and West Quadrants, too. Attacks, what to look for, possible weak points, the works. For a guy like Izzy, that much information would be heaven to him.'_ Naruto pointed out. _'And yes, I have all that information... Oh, and the Hazard Anti-Virus Program I came up with.'_

"_Oh... And what does Izzy have to do on his end?"_ Rika questioned.

_'Rika, I'm getting Pictures, Videos, and then some from Mimi. You'll see _everything_ and so will the other Tamers when we get back. If anyone asks, I managed to blackmail him to get those pictures.'_ Naruto told her.

"_Good to know. It'll make it sound less like a deal, and more like it was forced. But then again..."_

_'I only say that, because I don't want others to think that it was his idea, or he liked the idea in the first place.'_ Naruto admitted. _'Funny or not, I know where the line is, and he IS a friend.'_

"_Huh. Alright. See you at home?"_

_'What about that Restaurant on seventh? It's getting close to lunch, and its a Saturday. Make a date out of it?'_ Naruto asked.

"_Hmm... Why not? Hit the Digital World afterwards?"_

_'Mess with the Emperor's head?'_ Naruto suggested.

"_I'm game."_

_'So, Dinner and a bunch of Destructive Mind Games. Sound like a plan?'_

"_Good enough for me."_ Rika replied. _"See you there!"_

Naruto felt the link close and grinned. Guilmon came out of the bushes nearby. Naruto then noticed he was near a park. "Guilmon?"

"Takatomon? Did you come to play with Wormmon too?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before sensing Ken nearby. "Nah, I was just passing by. I'm heading on a Date with Rika. After Dinner, we're gonna destroy some Towers. You in?"

Guilmon appeared to think about it. "If you want... I still didn't like when I became Megidramon."

Naruto nodded. "I figured. Besides, you don't need to Digivolve to handle a lot of his slaves, or a Tower. Remember, even in Rookie form, you've trained to beat out Ultimate Level Digimon. You'll be fine, but you don't have to come. Remember, I'm too hard to kill."

Guilmon nodded. "Alright! I'll come. Can I see if Wormmon can come?"

"If Ken wants to come, he can. It's not up to me." Naruto replied. "Have fun, Guilmon."

"Okay, Takato!" Guilmon grinned and ran back into the park, as Naruto went to a Restaurant, and saw Rika coming up. They nodded and went in.

After they ate, they grinned, and left. They got into an abandoned Alley, and Naruto contacted Guilmon Mentally. _'Guilmon, moment of truth. You coming or not?'_

"_Can I stay with Wormmon and Ken? They're fun to play with..."_ Naruto chuckled.

_'Sure. We'll just go without you. Have fun!'_

"_Thanks!"_

"No Guilmon."

"Renamon decided to stay here. She needs the rest." Rika admitted. "So, where we gonna end up?"

Naruto thought about it. "Lets go to a random spot and start from there. Deal?"

Rika nodded with a grin. "This is part of our date, so you know."

Naruto nodded with a fox grin. "Oh yeah." The two sank into the ground, only to reappear in a Forest.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." She answered.

They went from Spire to spire for the next 4 hours, and saw how many they could destroy, until they met back up.

At the end of the four hours, Takato and Rika were standing next to each other, staring into a field of Control Spires. "Rika, how many do you have?" Naruto asked.

"14, you?"

"17. I found a trio about 20 minutes ago." Naruto admitted. "Hmm... There's a good 50 Spires here. It's enough for a Tie, and a Tiebreaker. Most at the end wins?"

"You're on."

"Twilight Slash!" Naruto swung his Ayvuir Blades in an "X" formation, causing it to head out and cut through 3 spires before it dissipated. "20."

Rika was in the air, in position for a Drop Kick. "Painful Sky leg!" The moment the leg hit the ground, a fissure appeared before her arms blurred, sending the debris flying into the Spires. "18." She was about to punch another one. "19," She grabbed the falling Spire, and _threw_ it towards another one, causing more to fall. "21, 22, 23. Hey Naruto?"

BOOM! "29, Yes Rika?"

"Mother fucker! Raiton: Chidori Nagashi!" Lightning arced through the air, and caused 3 towers to malfunction and explode, taking 2 others with them. "28!"

BOOM! BOOM! "39!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn it! Oh well." Rika punched another, causing it to fall.

-Real World-

Kari was getting on the computer in her house, "I wonder..." The moment she pulled up a map of the Digital World, she found an area go from Black to White. A sure sign that the Emperor was losing control of the area. _'What's going on?'_

Just then her D-Terminal went off.

From: TK

Rika and Takato are having a Date in the Digital World. I think they're going to take out a few Control Spires for fun, or something. Either that, or just flat out mess with the Emperor's head.

Kari blinked. _'Huh. So that's what's going on.'_

-with Rika and Naruto-

The final Spire fell, and the two just looked on, not even winded. "So..." Naruto started.

"You win, because I had 37."

Naruto grinned at her. "So, wanna see if the Emperor is still here so we can play a prank on him?"

Before she could reply, their D-Terminals went off. As they read the message, they blinked.

From: Takato

Destruction Competition. Rika destroyed 37 Control Spires, and I got 44. Gonna see if the Emperor is still here to prank him. Wish me luck! Oh, and Izzy? I'm letting Mimi know the moment I get home.

After a bit, Naruto got another message.

I never got an answer to my Question. How did you know where I live?

From: Izzy

Naruto sweatdropped.

To: Izzy

Dude, I followed your Digivice, after pinpointing your general area with my natural Senses.

From: Takato

Naruto looked at Rika. "How much you wanna bet that Izzy is probably hitting himself right now?"

"No bet." Rika replied.

Rika got a message from Izzy.

From: Izzy

This is Izzy's mother. Why is my son hitting his head on the wall?

Rika blinked. "As I said, No bet." She told him, before sending a reply.

From: Rika

He overlooked an Obvious answer as to how Takato knew where he lived. He didn't know, he just followed the Signals.

It's often the most simple solutions that are overlooked with the Geniuses.

Takato got another one.

From: Izzy

Takato, your girlfriend can be a witch.

Naruto blinked.

TAKATO: Izzy, she's not a witch, or anything of the like. She's Insane and proud of it, as am I.

KARI: Takato, why would you call yourself insane?

RIKA: It's because he can't remember a time when he WAS sane.

TAKATO: She's right. I don't.

TK: That's just disturbing.

BAKER MAN: You get used to it.

TAKATO: **blinks** Dad is that you?

BAKER MAN: yeah, why?

DA VIS: How did you get into this?

BAKER MAN: Takato left a Chat Room on the Desktop.

TAKATO: For some reason, I'm not surprised you're using it now.

BAKEN MAN: Saw that coming. By the way, what's the Core Room?

KARI: ?

DAVIS: ?

IZZY: Core Room?

TAKATO: Is the Core Room button active?

BAKER MAN: Yeah, why?

RABBIT HAS LOGGED ON

RABBIT: I wonder if anyone is on.

TAKATO: Henry?

RABBIT: Takato? I thought you wouldn't have been able to contact us.

DAVIS: Henry? Takato who is this?

TAKATO: Henry, I'll be blunt about this. Season 2 Digidestined are on, along with me, Rika, Izzy... and Tai.

RABBIT: Okay... Good news and Bad news. Which one?

RIKA: Bad news.

RABBIT: Ryo's gone missing.

TAKATO: Why is he missing?

RABBIT: Don't ask me! I don't know. Anyway, the good news is, nothing has Bioemerged recently.

DAVIS: Dude! Who's your partner?

RABBIT: Momentai!

TAKATO: Terriermon...

RIKA: Terriermon...

RABBIT: Sorry, but my partner just got the keyboard. Takato, how long until you can come back?

TAKATO: Henry, this is going to take a LOT longer than I originally thought.

HENRY: Dare I ask?

RIKA: The Emperor is still around, and I saw both Ken and the Emperor stare each other down.

HENRY: Okay, how does _that_ happen?

TAKATO: Ken's not the emperor. A Reincarnation is one thing we know, but he still looks the same as in the show. Send me an email through the Core Room? I think that, since the show can't really show us much else in the way of the plot, I think it'll be safe to show the Digidestined.

HENRY: Alright. It's a good thing I ripped them off my DVD. Oh, and a new Season of Digimon is coming through. First episode is scheduled to air tomorrow.

TAKATO: They're probably taking it from the North or East Quadrants.

HENRY: I'm betting North. Kazu got taken up by Baihumon and transported there. Don't ask why. I don't know.

TAMER OF LIGHT HAS LOGGED ON

TAMER OF LIGHT: Henry, you on?

HENRY: Yes, Kazu. I'll give you the short version. Takato and Rika are in the East Quadrant and the Second Season is still there. Some kind of problem, and it seems like they need a new plan.

TAMER OF LIGHT: Huh. Yo, Gogglehead! You having problems with Guilmon again?

TAKATO: No, Kazu, I'm not... Aside from the usual ones. The problem here is the Digimon Emperor. He's more cunning, and acts differently than what I remember of the show. In addition, I've realized that his partner ISN'T a Wormmon.

TAMER OF LIGHT: That's impossible. I mean, the Emperor is...

KEN: Not me. I stared him down a week ago. Takato already filled me in on that part.

TAMER OF LIGHT: …. Alright, Chaos. Spill it. What happened?

KARI: Chaos?

TAKATO: Past Codename. I'll give you guys the short version. Give this to Kakashi, Henry. He'll want to know. The emperor is someone else reincarnated. Digiegg of Kindness is also present, and Ken has it. Big news that I figure is both good and bad.

LEO HYUUGA HAS LOGGED ON

TAKATO: Jeri?

LEO HYUUGA: Takato? Why aren't you using your usual Chat name?

TAKATO: I'll fill you in later. Big news I was mentioning: There's a Digiegg of the Hazard, and I have it.

TAMER OF THE LIGHT: Dude! How is that even possible?!

HENRY: Kazu, did you forget who we're talking about?

LEO HYUUGA: I take it that's not supposed to be a real Digiegg.

TAMER OF THE LIGHT: It isn't. There's no such thing as the Digiegg of the Hazard... At least there wasn't...

MARINEANGEMON has logged on

TAKATO: MarineAngemon? How did you log on to this?

MARINEANGEMON: I'M USING KENTA'S COMPUTER.

LEO HYUUGA: Takato, I'm going out on a limb and say that you got that Digiegg because of your Anti-Reality Card.

TAKATO: At least someone understands what my presence does.

TAMER OF THE LIGHT: Jeri, he gave up the Anti-Reality card when he was reborn.

TAKATO: Actually, Kazu, it stuck with me. It's tied to my soul. Same thing with my mother, who I swear is more impulsive than I am!

HENRY: She's not that bad.

TAKATO: I'm not talking about the one I have now. I'm talking about Kushina Uzumaki.

LEO HYUUGA: Oh... That makes more sense.

KARI: How so? And why does he call himself Tamer of the Light?

TAKATO: Kushina used her Anti-Reality Card to cheat death and talk to me in my mind. She did the same to Yoshie Matsuki, my current mother.

RED DEATH HAS LOGGED ON

TK: Okay, who are you?

RED DEATH: Naruto, which one are you?

TAKATO: Please tell me I'm wrong, and you didn't play your Anti-Reality card AGAIN...

RED DEATH: Yup! So, how ya doing?

RIKA: Kushina? Is that you?

HENRY: Kushina is dead.

TAKATO: Anti-Reality Card, Henry. It's tied to the soul of an Uzumaki. It's why I kept mine when I was reborn as Takato. It's why Kushina has hers even though she's supposed to be dead.

RIKA: It's why I managed to Warp-Digivolve Renamon yesterday.

HENRY: No Biomerge?

RIKA: No Biomerge.

TAI: Okay, Red Death, what's going on? And What's an Anti-Reality Card?

RED DEATH: I'll explain it, then. An Anti-Reality Card is in use by certain people. They're used by people where Logic doesn't make any sense as long as they're involved.

TAKATO: Long explanation short, someone like Tai, Davis, and myself. The three of us are so off our rockers that, the moment we get involved, Logic isn't thrown out the window. It jumps out.

RIKA: And then it runs as if the Devil itself was after it.

RED DEATH: In my case, that's actually more fact than fiction. Anyway, hows the love life, Naruto?

TAKATO: Mom... Do you want to know what I managed to get someone else to do?

IZZY: Takato! I thought we agreed that...

TAKATO: Izzy, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows.

RED DEATH: You're right, I do know. Yami pushed him to agree to it.

YELLOW FLASH HAS LOGGED ON

TAKATO: Oh come on! Dad has one too?!

BAKER MAN: Looks like it, son.

YELLOW FLASH: You talking about the Anti-Reality Card?

RED DEATH: Yes.

YELLOW FLASH: Naruto, I should probably tell you I played that card three times after I died. Once with you, once with Takehiro, and once a couple months ago.

RED DEATH: Wait, how come I didn't know this?

YELLOW FLASH: Honey, something took my Anti-Reality Card, and it's pulling me along with it. Shinigami-sama is letting it happen, for some reason.

IZZY: Shinigami-sama? You mean the Shinigami exists?

TAKATO: Duh. He sealed Kurama inside of my stomach years ago.

TAI: You never told us that.

TAKATO: You never asked.

There was a lull in the messages, and Rika looked at Takato. "What?"

KARI: You know, I think the reason you don't tell us much is because we don't ask the right questions.

TAKATO: You just figured that out?

DAVIS: Hey!

RIKA: Takato's got a point guys. I would have expected all of you to figure that out a LONG time ago.

KAZU: Seriously, though. If you don't ask the right answers, how do you expect to learn?

RIKA: Shut it, dog breath!

MARINEAGEMON: Yeah! Shut it!

HENRY: I'm back, and I just sent it.

TAKATO: Thanks Henry. I owe you one. I'll burn it onto a Bluray Disc, and have it play with my PS3.

BAKER MAN: When did you get a PS3?

TAKATO: Do you value your Sanity?

BAKER MAN: I lost it when you fought D-Reaper.

TAKATO: Oh. Okay. I bought it 3 months before we came to the East Quadrant.

IZZY: What's a PS3?

DAVIS: Dude! PS3 hasn't even come out yet!

TAKATO: Not for me. And Izzy, THIS is how I can get the parts.

IZZY: You mean you can get things before they're sold to the public?

RIKA: Try the moment they're tested.

TAKATO: I know how to get things LONG before I should be able to. One of the Perks of an Anti-Reality Card.

YELLOW FLASH: Oh, Naruto? I think that someone's trying to pull me out of the Afterlife.

RIKA: How does that work when you are supposed to be in the Shinigami's Stomach?

RED DEATH: I'm wondering that too.

YELLOW FLASH: I blame the Anti-Reality card.

TAKATO: Okay.

RIKA: Got it.

RED DEATH: Figures.

BAKER MAN: Minato, I'm wondering something.

YELLOW FLASH: What's up? Wondering how to handle Naruto?

BAKER MAN: No. how do you lose an Anti-Reality Card?

YELLOW FLASH: Beats me. Dunno how I got it in the first place.

RED DEATH: You're born with it. You die with it. You get reborn with it.

TAKATO: Which explains why I still have mine.

YOLEI: Naruto, we've got a problem in the Digital World.

TAKATO: Rika and I are in the Digital World.

YOLEI: Did you just free 8 areas in the past five minutes?

RIKA: No, we didn't.

YOLEI: Well, someone did.

Naruto looked out. "I'm feeling a faint Chakra Signature..."

RIKA: He's picking up something, but I can't.

"Can you find out who it is?" Rika asked.

"Working on it." Naruto admitted, before his eyes widened.

TAKATO: Henry, you still on?

HENRY: Yeah, why?

TAKATO: Found Ryo. He's in the East Quadrant. Don't ask me how, though.

YOLEI: Who's Ryo?

KEN: Ryo? As in, Ryo Akiyama?

TAKATO: One and the Same.

KEN: I know him! He and I faced Milleniummon a while back.

TAKATO: I figured. Anyway, did he ever summon Ice in front of you?

KEN: A few times, but he never explained it.

RIKA: It's the same one we know.

KEN: Does he have an actual partner now? He didn't last time we met.

TAKATO: yeah, he's got a Monodramon that prefers to be a Cyberdramon.

RIKA: In the South Quadrant he's known as the Digimon King, while I am the Digimon Queen.

HENRY: Even though Takato can beat him any day of the week.

DIGITAL ICE KING HAS LOGGED ON.

RIKA: Only one person I know would use that name.

DIGITAL ICE KING: Rika? I didn't know you could access a D-Terminal Chat room.

TAKATO: Haku, we BOTH can. If you don't mind my asking, how did you get into the East Quadrant? It's been locked down since Rika and I got here.

DIGITAL ICE KING: Naruto? Huh... You two are in the East Quadrant?

KEN: please tell me that's you Ryo.

DIGITAL ICE KING: Ken?!

KEN: I saw the downfall of Milleniummon, but then you disappeared later on. What happened?

DIGITAL ICE KING: Milleniummon was reborn as ZeedMilleniummon, and I had to take him out again. When did you get a D-Terminal?

KEN: When I got the Digiegg of Kindness. How did you do it?

DIGITAL ICE KING: Trust me on this one. You don't want to know.

TAKATO: And what about us? You're a Tamer now.

DIGITAL ICE KING: Well... Actually, I think I should let you know something. I managed to reformat ZeedMilleniummon. It wasn't easy, I'll admit, but I did it. The end result was Cyberdramon. The final battle was in the Dark Ocean, and the place falls between the Real and Digital Worlds. And by that, I mean ALL Digital Worlds.

RIKA: You mean to tell us you got in here through the Dark Ocean?

DIGITAL ICE KING: yeah, it works, as it's not really a part of the Digital World, or the Real World. As it lies between the worlds, you can use it to go to the Real World of any Quadrant, even Real Worlds that aren't connected to the main four Quadrants. There's at least 20 Sectors of the Digital World, only five of which are ruled by a Sovereign.

HENRY: Wait, there's more than the Four Quadrants?

TAKATO: And there's also the Central Core, which is usually ruled by Fanglongmon.

DIGITAL ICE KING: Who do you think placed me in the South Quadrant after we finally beat ZeedMilleniummon?

KEN: Ryo, we were all worried about you. Even...

DIGITAL ICE KING: if you're talking about Sam, he's alive. Possessed, but alive.

KEN: but that's impossible. His body was buried, and I saw it!

DIGITAL ICE KING: If you ask me he probably has an Anti-Reality Card, or something to that effect.

TRUE DEATH HAS LOGGED ON

TRUE DEATH: Kushina, Minato, I can't believe you're using those cards of yours to do this!

YELLOW FLASH: I'm still in your stomach, though I'm missing my body from the waist down.

TAKATO: Shinigami-sama?

TRUE DEATH: Yes, blonde pain in the ass?

TAKATO: Did you really just send me to another world at random? Or did you and Kami fuck up so badly and sent me to the Southern Quadrant because Omega escaped the seal and crossed worlds?

TRUE DEATH: It was actually someone else that fucked up. Omega broke free two weeks before you died. I kept a close eye on the seal, but it never really broke. It's life force had found a leak into the Space-Time continuum. He got out, and I realized it first. Damn Fates...

TAKATO: Fate doesn't rule my life. Never has, and never will.

TRUE DEATH: it's because of your Anti-Reality Card.

RED DEATH: Did you know they pushed back his death? I was glad, until I found out why. They knew beforehand. They KNEW Omega would get out!

YELLOW FLASH: Damn fates... I wish they would just die...

TRUE DEATH: 90% of all gods and Goddesses want me to just take their souls, but we ALL know I can't until they're Status is revoked. If not for that I'd have done it centuries ago.

BAKER MAN: Minato, you said that your Card was taken, right? Any idea where it is?

YELLOW FLASH: Not a clue.

LIFE RULER HAS LOGGED IN.

LIFE RULER: Kushina, I found something interesting. Your husband's Anti-Reality Card has been transferred to another soul.

RED DEATH: What does that mean?

LIFE RULER: It means Reincarnation. The same thing happened with your son years ago. And for the record, yours will not leave you until a certain point in your son's life.

IZZY: Who are you, Life Ruler?

RED DEATH: That would be Kami, the Creator Goddess. She's also my current boss.

TAI: Wait, you're Kami? THE Kami?!

LIFE RULER: yes, I am. Shini-kun, I believe that you should head back. Apparently, Shukaku is trying to escape again.

TAKATO: Kami-sama, if you don't mind my asking, do you know where my father will be reincarnated?

TRUE DEATH: I am highly annoyed that you went through MY stomach for this!

LIFE RULER: I did not do that, Shini-kun. It was forced from the living world. I can also sense that my previous champion, who just so happened to be Minato's son, is in the same world as where it was at. The Mortal is the one to pull it. I did not send it.

TAKATO: Okay... Who has it?

LIFE RULER: That's the thing. The one that took it is neither alive, nor is he dead.

KEN: Shinigami-sama, if I may ask a question.

TRUE DEATH: No.

KEN: Sorry...

TRUE DEATH: That is the answer to your question, you idiot.

YOU FEELING LUCKY HAS LOGGED ON.

YOU FEELING LUCKY: Kami, Shinigami! I just found something interesting! Oh! Hi Naruto-kun Thanks for that daughter!

RIKA: Who is this, Takato?

TAKATO: Past life. Before I met you.

RIKA: Listen you little...

TAKATO: Rika, don't get mad at her. Trust me.

RIKA: And who is she to take my man?

TAKATO: That, Sakura, is known in Greek Mythology as Tyche. Most call her Lady Luck though. She's also one hell of a Prankster.

IZZY: Wait, you're a goddess of Luck?

YOU FEELING LUCKY: yes, Koushiro. I am. I should let you know something about the one you know as Takato.

IZZY: Is it Blackmail Material?

YOU FEELING LUCKY: Not quite.

TAI: I'm curious about this, as well.

RIKA: Is this about your supposed daughter?

YOU FEELING LUCKY: Actually, it is, Rika. Koushiro, I'm sure you know your current mother, correct?

IZZY: She's looking at my D-Terminal now.

YOU FEELING LUCKY: Oh goodie! Yoshie, I'm going to tell you this now. You're my daughter with Naruto Uzumaki, 10 years before he was reborn as Takato Matsuki.

IZZY: She just fainted.

TAKATO: You mean to tell me that she's my DAUGHTER?!

YOU FEELING LUCKY: Yes, she is.

RIKA: Takato... I'm sorry to say this but... You're life is pretty fucked up.

TAKATO: Tell me something I don't know.

RIKA: I open-mouth kissed a horse once.

TAKATO: Did you get into my Austin Powers Movies?

RED DEATH: You got those too?

TAI: I do. Those movies are hilarious!

RIKA: Yes, I did, and how do you get them when you're dead?

TRUE DEATH: Mike Myers is a Comedic Genius up here. The one thing Fate agrees with every other god and goddess on is that right there.

KAZU: Hey, where did the Season 2 Digidestined go?

TAI: Kari had to go to bed. Jun, Davis's sister, told Matt that Davis had to go to bed too.

RED DEATH: So, Rika, how is he?

RIKA: Depends on what part.

RED DEATH: I know he's been using Anti-Fertility Seals. So...?

RIKA: That's private.

KAZU: Dude, you finally get yourself laid?

TAKATO: good thing my dad logged off. Kazu that happened back in the South Quadrant... I got her on that Field Trip to the mountains.

RIKA: I still don't get how you went through my clothes without taking them off.

TAKATO: Rika...

RIKA: I know, you're a master of the Impossible, but it does make me wonder.

TAKATO: …..

YELLOW FLASH: he probably did the same thing I did.

TAKATO: According to Fukasaku, that would be impossible, as you never went through Sage Mode Training.

YELLOW FLASH: And how did that come into play?

TAKATO: Nature Chakra has more advantages if you know what to do.

RED DEATH: Nature Chakra helped you do it?

TAKATO: Yup!

TAI: Takato... are you experienced?

TAKATO: Tai, I'm going to be straight with you. I have at least 8 children, all of which are older than I am. Yes. I'm Experienced. No, I'm not going after your sister... Rika wouldn't let me.

KAZU: I would! I'm free!

TAI: Is he always like this?

TAKATO: Unfortunately.

KAZU: hey!

RIKA: Shut up Dog breath!

RYO: Rika, I think I should tell you this now. I'll be in the Dark Ocean. There's also trouble in the North Quadrant, and two of the Three Celestial Digimon, who are second to Ebonwumon, have taken the reigns. They're gonna need help. Ken still there?

Pause.

TAKATO: Guess not. Henry?

Pause.

RIKA: MarineAngemon?

Pause.

TAKATO: Guess its just us.

YOU FEELING LUCKY: Oh, Naruto-kun? I'm going to tell your eighth child that her father is a 13 year old kid.

IZZY: She already knows. Remember, she read it.

TRUE DEATH: Tyche, leave the poor mortal alone.

LIFE RULER: Shini-kun, leave her alone.

TRUE DEATH: She keeps this up, I'm gonna get 3 people ahead of schedule.

DARKNESS: I did not know the two of you were here, brother. Sister.

LIFE RULER: Yami-chan?

DARKNESS: Who else?

TAKATO: Yami-sama, thank you for the information.

DARKNESS: I predicted the BS that those two didn't, and I was ready, while they weren't. They found out AFTER you were reborn. They're only trying to cover their asses now. Why do you think I gave you Kurama's memories in the first place?

TAKATO:... I like you.

RED DEATH: Sochi?

TAKATO: He saw something coming, and prepared in a way I liked. He may not have told me, but at least he gave me the information I needed to prepare myself.

RYO: Yami-sama, I also must thank you. If not for you, I wouldn't have truly beaten Milleniummon.

DARKNESS: You're originally from my realm. Why do you think I'd give you a new life, and work with Fanglongmon to help you defeat Milleniummon last time?

RYO: I still must thank you.

TAKATO: Come to think of it, how did you get in here without us noticing?

DARKNESS: Naruto I was listening to the entire thing.

TAKATO: Oh. Tai, let Kari know that there's gonna be a meeting in two days.

RIKA: Tomorrow is a Spire Destruction contest.

KAZU: hey, Ryo! Is it possible for you to get me there?

RYO: Kazu, do your Job in the North. We'll handle the East.

KAZU: Fine. But I hope I get some help here. And soon. I'm on my own here, and the locals are worried about Fractal Codes, or something.

RYO: Instead of data, Fractal Codes are released when a Digimon is supposedly deleted. Thing is, the North Quadrant should have a Digivice model of their own.

KAZU: Is that why my D-Ark changed shape?

TAKATO: It really only changed to fit the situation, Kiba. TK and Kari had their D-powers changed into D-3s when the situation called for it, remember?

KAZU: Yeah, I guess. Is it supposed to look like a D-3, though? It looks like a cross between a D-3 and a D-Ark.

RIKA: That's odd... D-3s are in use in the East right now.

KAZU: I know that.

RYO: Kazu, the North doesn't use a D-3. I may not have seen one, but I do know that what they use is called a D-Tector. Should be longer, and not oval shaped.

TAKATO: Ryo, I think you should go and check it out. But before you do, I have a question.

RED DEATH: I think we may be able to answer it better.

TAKATO: Don't think so, Kaa-san. Ryo, you know about the Digieggs, right?

RYO: Yeah, one for each Crest of Virtue, One for each Legendary Warrior, those didn't make the Card Game by the way, one for the Zero Unit which is known as the Digiegg of the Matrix, and one for the Digital Hazard. The Digiegg of the Matrix and Digiegg of the Hazard never made it into the Card game, and for good reason.

RIKA: Wait, there's really a Digiegg of the Hazard?

RYO: Yeah, its supposed to be in the West Quadrant right now, same with the Digiegg of the Matrix. Why?

TAKATO: Ryo... I have the Digiegg of the Hazard.

RYO: Huh... Probably should've seen that one coming. So, what did Guilmon turn into?

TAKATO: Megidramon

RYO: Mega Level, Evil Dragon, Virus Type, bearer of the Digital Hazard? That Megidramon?

TAKATO: You know of it?

RYO: Takato, you're talking to someone that traveled through the Space-Time Continuum to fight off against a single Digimon. I've seen a lot of things that I probably shouldn't have. I only knew of Megidramon and Gallantmon, though. Nothing below their Mega forms either.

IZZY: So, you know a lot about Megidramon?

RYO: Izzy, I saw the first Megidramon, as it helped me with Milleniummon once. Poor guy got deleted. Haven't seen Megidramon or Gallantmon since.

RIKA: Takato and I will need to get home. Tai, Izzy, get some rest. Trust me, you'll need it.

Naruto looked at Rika. "You do realize we're sitting on our bed, right?" He asked, causing her to blink, and look around.

"Okay, how did you do that?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Rika sighed. "Let me rephrase that. _When_ did you do that?"

"When Tyche came into the chat." Naruto admitted.

TAKATO: Rika and I will have to get some rest. Night, Tai. Hope you can sleep Izzy.

Naruto put the D-Terminal down, and sighed, before taking a shower, which Rika joined him in. They both got dressed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

_**THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISAWARKWARKWAR KWARK**_

Chapter complete!

Okay, this is mainly a filler chapter. The chatroom thing got out of hand, and it wouldn't stop.

Anyway, Ryo knows more about the Digieggs than anyone else!

Sam is not dead! But if that's the case then where is he?

Minato is confirmed to be reincarnated, but to who? And who is neither dead, nor alive? Is it a Zombie? A Digimon?

Also, I'm working on another story, which is really just a response to a challenge by Johnljohnsibn. It's a Digimon/Naruto Xover, in which Naruto becomes the father of one of the Digidestined, and gains a partner of his own.

I put him in the South Quadrant, the Tamer's Realm, and have him as Rika's father, who got sucked into a tornado and sent to the Digital World, only to find Patamon as a partner and find a way to have Patamon Warp-Digivolve into Murmukusmon.

Patamon's forms:

Rookie → Patamon

Champion → Angemon

Ultimate → MagnaAngemon

Mega (Warp) → Murmukusmon

Mega (Biomerge, hasn't popped in yet) → Seraphimon

Digieggs:

Courage → Baromon

Friendship → Stegomon

Love → Pipismon

Sincerity → Ponchomon

Knowledge → Mothmon

Reliability → Mantaraymon

Hope → Pegasusmon

Light → Manbomon

Kindness → Prairiemon

Miracles → Rhinomon

Destiny → Rhinomon

I'll also be posting this in the other one, when I post it.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	22. Random 5hit is going on

I'm currently thinking on changing the Digiegg of Destiny in my other story, mentioned in the last Chapter, at the Ending AN. If you have any suggestions, please help.

Anyway, on the with the show!

**Chapter 22**

It had been a week, and Naruto and Rika were getting more active in the Digital World. Ryou has been popping in and out, though he did talk to Ken a few times.

Rika sighed in class, Naruto looking completely awake as the teacher was speaking.

Kari, who was near her, glanced at her, and began whispering. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto's asleep." Rika replied, softly enough that no one else could hear her. Kari, however, did, and looked at the blonde.

"How can you tell?" She asked. "He looks awake to me." No one could hear either of them.

"I know." Rika admitted, again no one would have heard her.

Or rather, no one _should_ have heard her. "His eyes are detached. He's either asleep, or in his mindscape."

Kari was surprised, but held back her question there. "I heard about Kazu last night." Rika's eyebrow raised.

"How?"

"I was actually wondering about him. What's he like?" Kari asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Rika grumbled.

"He was..." Kari was cut off.

"Kari, what's the answer?" The teacher asked her. Kari faced the board at the front of the class. She took a few seconds, but Naruto blinked and whispered an answer, which she heard.

"28." Kari answered.

"Correct, Kari." The teacher smiled a bit. "Now, this next one is..."

Kari, Rika and Naruto tuned her out. "Kari, did you ask Rika about Kazu?"

"You heard?" Kari asked, her voice still low.

"No, I didn't. Kurama did. So?" He asked.

"Yes, she did." Rika pointed out. "I take it you know how she knew?"

"yeah, I told her." Naruto admitted.

"And Why would you do that?" Rika questioned.

"Because, Kazu needs some kind of loving. Past life didn't give him any. Seriously, Kiba died a Virgin." Naruto admitted.

"You're kidding me." Rika stated.

"So... Kazu really is free?" Kari asked. Despite her low tone, there was a hint of hope in her voice.

"He is... And I told you I'd tell you about him this afternoon." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, Rika doesn't know Kazu as good as I do. Heck, I doubt his _mother_ knows him as well as me."

"I somehow find that hard to believe." Kari pointed out.

"I could point out every weak point of his body, his mind, what his heart is like, his mindset, personality, and then some." Naruto stated. "His mother doesn't know what goes on in his mind. Kenta can only make a few shots in the dark. I, on the other hand, know what he will do, _before_ he does it. His mother can't, his father can't, Kenta can't, and they are in the top 5 most trustworthy people he would list. I'm up there too."

Kari was silent. "Somehow I'm not surprised." Rika admitted.

The three then noticed something. Davis was in the room, asleep. Naruto's eye twitched slightly. "Any of you guys object to me waking him up?" He asked quietly.

"None." Rika.

"Just don't get too harsh on him." TK, as he had heard the entire conversation.

"I'm with TK on this one."

"Oh, it won't be that bad." Naruto admitted. "I'm just gonna make him relive his worst fear of all time."

"No." TK stated, firmly.

"I could do worse." Naruto pointed out. "I could make him wake up and then go Catatonic with a pair of Green Spandex. Rika knows who I'm talking about... Yolei would too if you told her."

"No." Rika told him, her voice holding an edge. "You will _not_ wake him up like _that_."

The Teacher then noticed that Davis actually asleep, and walked towards him, before tapping his shoe on the floor next to his desk.

Davis did not notice. _'Rika, I'm SORELY tempted to put him through the Sunset Genjutsu.'_

"_No! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"_ Rika replied.

_'Rika... how about I show them MY nightmares?'_

"_That's worse!"_ Rika sent an actual glare at Naruto, surprising Kari who noticed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, since the Teacher was ignoring them. _'Sunset instead, then? Or should I put him in your Mother's body, at her job, in front of millions of people live?'_

After a few seconds, Rika held back a sigh. _"Sunset it is."_ She replied.

Naruto smiled, before casting the Genjutsu. Within seconds, Davis's eyes shot open, he jumped up, and _immediately_ went catatonic muttering "So much hugging" while rocking on his knees, in the fetal position.

This, however, scared the teacher, who took a step back, before looking at him. Naruto sighed, turning the teacher's attention to him as he got up, and walked towards Davis's form. "Davis, _this_ is what happens when you sleep in class. It happened to Kazu, it happened to Kenta, heck, it even happened to me once. Sleep in class, and Somnus will get you, just like he did us."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Takato?"

"Somnus is the reason people like _us_ go through this. It's to make sure that we don't sleep when something important comes up." Naruto explained.

"And how come you didn't get hit by him?"

"Because I wasn't asleep." Naruto told her, before looking at Davis. "I don't sleep in class, even if it _is_ boring. I may ignore a few lessons, but that's because I know all there is to know about the subject and then some. Sometimes, it may look like I'm sleeping, but in reality, I'm either waiting to be hit with a Lethal strike, or I'm really just zoning out."

Davis managed to look at Naruto. "W-what?"

Naruto shook his head. "Somnus hit you, just like he hit me. _I'm_ the only one that knows he still does it, because he _told me._ I still don't know why, but he does."

"Why would a Roman God tell a child _anything_?" The teacher questioned.

"Mr. Asahina, I _still_ don't know why he'd tell me. It could be a multitude of reasons, none of which you would believe. It could be any one of them, or it could be none of them. With him, there's no guarantee as to why he does what he does. Not even other Gods know why he does what he does. I've talked with several. Somnus included. And unlike the Goddess of Fate, they don't hate him. They just ignore him." Naruto shrugged. "Really, out of all Gods and Goddesses I've either seen or know personally, the latter of which is numbered to three, only one I would openly claim I like, because he thinks, and acts like I do. Most of you know him as Yami. Kami screwed my life over, so I saw her often. Shinigami also screwed my life over, and death too, so I don't really like him, either. Plus, my actual father was eaten by him. Those three, I know personally, and Yami is the only one I _like_."

"You should go to the School Counselor." The teacher, Mr. Asahina, stated.

"You think I'm lying?" Naruto asked, eyebrow raised.

"No one can meet a god without dying."

"Why would I lie, when I know that you wouldn't believe the truth if I told you?" Naruto asked.

Mr. Asahina just blinked.

"Another way to put it: Why lie when no one would believe you in the first place?" Naruto asked, actually curious.

Rika just facepalmed. "Are you _really_ going to bring up _those two_?"

Naruto just shrugged. "Might as well. I mean, my Anti-Reality Card is still in effect. Why do you think I can do..." He jumped up and landed on the ceiling. "This?" he wasn't holding onto anything. His arms were crossed, his face in the teacher's, his feet not being held by anything.

Everyone looked at him. "How are you..."

"Anti-Reality Card can do many things. You just gotta know how to use it, like Rika and I do. When used correctly, you can defy the laws of Physics, like I am now, or simply talk to a God or Goddess of your choice. Why do you think Tyche likes me? It's because she's the one that gave me it in the first place. Same with Rika."

"So _that'_s why I have one?"

Naruto nodded at her. "She's the reason that the Uzumaki Clan has it. She told me herself. She likes them, and gives them her version. Insane levels of luck are added to it. Rumiko didn't get it, though. It's a wonder why. I also hadn't asked."

Someone else cleared their throat, and all turned to a female that had Crimson Red hair, Deep purple eyes, and wore a Dark Orange Yukata with a Black Obi. "Takato, I believe you should know that I did not give Rumiko one for a reason. She had no use for it. And she never will, even with Rika's Destiny."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know me better than that. Just because it's Destiny, doesn't mean it'll happen. Rika and I are the same in that belief."

Rika nodded. "I'm guessing this is Tyche?"

Naruto nodded, still upside down. "She is. So, what's the _real_ reason she didn't get one? And don't give me the Destiny Bullshit, 'cause I won't buy it."

Tyche shrugged. "Honestly, I looked into her future. There was little she could do about it, even with Rika as her daughter. Turns out it was a good idea. Rumiko wouldn't be able to handle it, nor does she have the beliefs needed." She then looked at Davis. "He already has one, too, but it's currently inactive."

"Wait, what?"

"He still needs a Miracle Egg to activate it." Tyche nodded to Naruto. "I'm sure you know what that means."

Naruto sighed. "See, this is why I don't like many of the Gods. Yami is the only one I like, because he gave me knowledge I could use, but didn't tell me why. He let me figure out why on my own, and when I did, I simply acted on said knowledge. You're okay, but the fact that you _didn't_ tell me about _that_... well, you can see why just by looking at my past. I would've wanted to know, you know?"

"True... but the reason why is because of where she was born. You wouldn't be able to see her. I told you the moment I knew you could... and realized it. Seriously, I've been watching Karina over you a lot recently. She's still worried you know?"

Naruto shook his head. "Do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." Tyche replied.

"When you see Karina, smack her one for me? She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm too hard to kill. The Anti-Reality Card gives that particular perk."

Tyche thought about it, and nodded. "Sure thing... on one condition."

Naruto sighed. "What do you want?" Everyone knew he was annoyed.

Tyche was right next to his ear and whispered into it. Kari, TK, and Rika are the only ones who heard it, and _their_ eyes widened.

Naruto looked at Rika, _knowing_ she heard it. "Your call."

"If it'll get Karina off your back, and back on her own, by all means. You're mine, now. Not hers." Rika said. "But I get it right afterwards."

Naruto looked at Tyche. "There's your answer."

Tyche shook her head. "I figured you'd ask her so..." She appeared next to Rika, who stilled, before Tyche whispered in her ear. "That more to your tastes?"

Rika looked at Tyche in surprise. "Oh yeah. I'm game."

Naruto looked alarmed. "Seriously? You really want to go that route? My mom would freak."

"Why would she?" Tyche asked, confused. "I mean, both of them know you've been doing it every other week."

"Yeah, but there's no possibility of what _you're_ implying when we go there." Naruto pointed out.

Rika sent him a look. "I'm going for it. You're going for it." she hid her smirk. "Unless you would rather be kicked through Tokyo Tower from here?"

Naruto paled slightly, but sighed. "Fine...I think it should wait until after school, though. I know how long you can go, and the two of you together might actually wear me out together. Rika can't do it on her own, and you were barely able to handle me."

Tyche sent him a look. "Oh? I seem to remember differently?"

"You call being Knocked out cold on the rocky ground with blood flowing through your nose wrong?" Naruto raised an eyebrow during the question.

Tyche turned her head slightly. "Bastard..."

"My parents were happily married, thank you very much." Naruto countered.

Tyche shrugged. "Just because they were doesn't mean you aren't."

"Both sets were. By definition, I'm not a bastard. I can be an ass, though." Naruto pointed out with a grin. "So... Figure out a way to get it done?"

Tyche sighed. "Fine. Dark Portal. 4:00. Don't be late." She glowed slightly and vanished.

Everyone gaped at Naruto, including Davis, Kari and TK. "What... was..."

Naruto sighed. "That's not the first time this happened, and I severely doubt this will be the last."

Rika shook her head. "Yeah, you get used to this kind of stuff around him." She looked at Naruto. "I can't wear you out, huh?"

"Hinata couldn't do it, Sakura could only pound me into oblivion, Sasuke matched me blow for blow when I was holding back, Tyche, Kami and Shinigami couldn't handle me, either. Shinigami-sama just sent me back after an hour... ten times. See my point? Not only am I too hard to kill, 2 goddess and a god couldn't do it, a primordial God couldn't do it, and failed again after he came back, but... You get the idea."

Rika sighed. "Really, I should've expected this after the time she cut into that Chat Room."

Naruto nodded. "yeah... Finding out _that_ was a shocker. I'm currently avoiding Izzy's place because of it."

"Even if that IS the case..."

"It'll only make things worse if she can't accept it. You know that." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to shut her out."

"I'm only giving her time to think on it. She knows that Izzy can contact me if she wants to talk." Naruto pointed out.

"I must have missed that part. What happened?" Kari asked.

"So did I. Come on, man! Fill us in!" Davis goaded.

"Kari... Tai knows. Izzy knows. And Izzy's mother knows. I also doubt she can handle the fact that her father is currently younger than her." Naruto pointed out.

"Huh?" Davis was obviously confused. He did _not_ understand.

Kari, on the other hand, was the only one that got the reference. "Wait, are you saying that you..." She trailed off. Naruto nodded. "And Mrs. Izumi..." Another nod. Kari sighed. "Honestly, with an Anti-Reality Card, I think that's actually possible."

Davis and TK blinked. "Kari?"

"I'll tell you later TK. The others will probably want to know, too. Remember, we logged off before that came up."

"Oh... Think Tai told Matt?" TK asked.

Kari shrugged. "I don't know, but it's possible..." She then blinked. "Where did Takato and Rika go?"

Everyone looked around, and saw that the two were not in the room.

Just then, the final bell rang, causing everyone to turn to the clock. "huh... Class is over. Kari, can I trust you to get them their homework?"

Kari nodded. "I'll make sure they get it."

Someone tapped the teacher's shoulder, causing her to jump. "What are you... Takato?" Her eyes widened.

"Just hand it over. Rika and I will make sure we get it done tonight." Naruto pointed out. "We're used to getting less than four hours of sleep and still working just fine. Fighting until Midnight, then running everywhere, and then even MORE fights, gets your stamina pretty high. It's why we're stars on the soccer team. We have stamina, moves, and then some."

"Uh... Okay..." Mr. Asahina told him the assignment.

Apparently, he and Rika were being given a separate one.

They were to write up anything about Anti-Reality Cards, and proof of Actual Gods.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Oh, and by the way, Anti-Reality Card also lets me be here and on a cliff a few miles away at once. It should also explain my existence." He looked at Kari. "Chakra is an Anti-Reality Card in its own right. Just ask Yolei." he then turned into a puff of smoke.

Kari blinked, before getting and walking to the door. "TK, Davis, we're going to need to see Yolei." She said.

"Uh... Okay."

-School Roof-

Kari, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Davis were currently sitting on the roof. "Yolei, what do you know about Anti-Reality Cards?"

Yolei blinked at Kari's question. "Well, they help you defy the laws of Physics for one. Chakra, at least in this world, counts as an Anti-Reality Card. That's by definition, anyway. A full blown Anti-Reality Card, on the other hand, allows you to defy Fate, with little more than Guts and Determination... That, and the will to never give up. Tai and Davis, as bearers of the Crest of Courage, have both in spades. I'm not sure if they actually have one, but I figure that if anyone would know, it's Takato."

"Where are they anyway? I thought they would be here." Cody pointed out.

"They got taken up by a Goddess. Takato called her Tyche." Davis answered. "I don't get why though. I don't even know the name."

"I'm not surprised you don't know." Cody admitted. "I know the name, but didn't think she was real."

Yolei blinked. "I don't know the name. Who is she?"

Cody shook his head. "Again, not surprised. She's a Greek Goddess. One of her areas of focus would be luck."

TK blinked. "I didn't recognize the name, and I know the Greek Gods."

"Again, not surprised." Cody countered. "Tyche is one of the lesser known ones. Most aren't interested in her, so not much information is known about her. She's not one of the Twelve Olympians, which are much more widely known, or of any of the lesser known groups, either. She and Nemesis are in the same boat. Most don't remember the two of them."

"Then how come you know?" Yolei questioned.

"Because I had a Mythology Class a few years ago. I was pretty interested, for some reason. I still don't know why." Cody admitted. "Anyway, if the two of them were taken up by Tyche, then I don't know what's going on with them. Yolei, you seem to know Takato better than any of us. Do you have any idea what he could be doing with a Goddess?"

Yolei thought about it. "A few things, actually. None of them good, and none of them also include his gir..." She blinked, before palming her face. "I should've known."

"Huh? What did ya come up with?" Davis was curious.

Yolei looked around and didn't see anyone else. "Takato, Rika and Tyche are probably having a Threesome right now." She whispered.

Kari's eyes widened. "They're too young!"

Yolei shook her head. "I wouldn't put it past the two of them to have already done the deed themselves. Remember, Takato has an Anti-Reality Card. For all we know, he could have come up with a way to keep himself from impregnating anyone. Given what I _do_ know of him, it would probably be easy for him to pull off."

"How?" TK asked, incredulously.

Yolei shook her head. "There are many ways to do it. I know of two, and I have one of them active right now. I couldn't explain the other one as I only heard passing mentions of it before." She shrugged. "Really, with Takato involved, consider Logic and Common Sense gone."

Cody sighed. "I also got the details on the crests from Ryou last night. There are the ten from the Legendary Warriors in the North, the Zero Unit, The Hazard Unit, the 9 Crest we know of, the Crest of Miracles and the Crest of Destiny. The Zero Unit, Takato has probably encountered. The Hazard Unit, Takato and his partner have. The Crests of Miracles and Destiny are unknown to us, though."

Yolei thought for a moment. "The Crest of Miracles... I think the only ones that can use it have Full Anti-Reality Card. Did he say where it was?"

"He didn't know. He just said that the Crest of Miracles and Kindness work best together. Like Hope and Light, Courage and Friendship, Knowledge and Reliability, and Love and Sincerity. You can pair them off easily that way." Cody explained.

"What about the Zero Unit and Hazard Unit?" Kari asked, curious.

"The two are effectively opposite of each other. You'd probably have to ask Takato, because he understands them both more than Izzy, and that's saying something." Cody answered.

"Wait, he knows more than Izzy on the subject?" TK asked. "That's rare."

Cody nodded. "Izzy told me about that but Takato has been avoiding his house for some reason."

Yolei shrugged. "I couldn't tell you why. Takato is a mystery, even to his friends. He talks a lot, but hides even more."

-elsewhere, Izzy's apartment-

Naruto sighed, as he knocked on the front door. _'I may just be a clone but seriously?'_ He thought.

The door opened. "Takato..." It was Izzy's Mother.

"Can I talk to you?"

She sighed, and led him in, and they sat down at the table. "I guess I should start with what you saw over Izzy's shoulder." Naruto said.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

"But you're..." Naruto held up a hand.

"Trust me. I wouldn't have believed it either in your position." Naruto sighed. "Honestly, I don't blame you for thinking it _was_ a dream. Granted, if it were me, I would just raise an eyebrow and walk on as if nothing happened, but... Yeah, I think you get the idea. Listen, I really did have an affair with a goddess 10 years before I died last time. I was under a different name, sure. If you'll allow me, I'll show you the entirety of that life. After that, I'll answer any questions you may have."

She opened her mouth, but closed it to think. After a few seconds of silence, she nodded. "Please... Tell me."

Naruto put a pair of fingers on her forehead for about 25 seconds. When he removed them, he looked at her, as she looked ready to cry. "I'll be honest and say I didn't know about you until Tyche pointed it out. It wasn't something I expected, but with half the stuff I've been through, I think that's pretty low on the list of shocking events. Wouldn't you agree?"

She broke down, and he comforted her the same way he did his children back in the Elemental Nations. After she calmed down, he looked her in the eyes. "Do you regret knowing my origins? The family you came from? The life you made here? Does knowing all of this, make you regret anything?"

She looked at him. "Why would that matter?" She asked, her voice still sad.

"Because if it does, I can take those Memories back, and make it so you don't even remember what Tyche said." Naruto said. "Think long and hard on this. It isn't a choice to be made lightly. If I do this, then I won't give them back. Ever. I won't even mention them. Again, it's your call. Just make sure you can live with your choice when you make it."

She was silent. "I'm not expecting an answer right now. In fact, if you gave it to me now, I would probably wonder, and that's not a good thing."

"What would you do?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. "Personally? I would take it in stride, and keep going. But if you want some advice, all I can and will say is this: Ignorance may be Bliss but Knowledge is power. And on that note, tell Izzy that Mimi already knows about the deal, and what to call it. If anyone asks, I'm blackmailing him to do it."

"Are you talking about those outfits that came in this morning that look like they could fit him?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Most likely. He let you in on it?"

She shook her head. "He didn't, but I'm not surprised. He also hasn't come home yet."

"huh." He turned his head. "Looks like Mimi is in the area."

"How can you tell?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "The same way I first found this place. I tracked Izzy's Chakra Signature." He then pulled out his D-Ark, and activated the Holodisplay. "Hmm... Looks like she's heading this way too."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike Izzy's Model, which can only pick up other Digivices in about 200 Meters, my D-Ark, while using the Holodisplay, can pick up any Digivice in about a 20 KM radius, what that Digivice is partnered to, the name of the Human, and, if they have one, the Crest they bare. You see that Tear Drop?" He pointed at the symbol next to the nearest signal.

"What about it?" She asked.

"That's the Crest of Sincerity. A Red dot is a D-Power, which Izzy has. A White dot is D-3, like the more recent group has. A blue dot is a D-Ark, which I have. The only one that could possibly be in the area with the Crest of Sincerity is Mimi, since Yolei has two crests: Love and Sincerity. They're actually Digieggs, but they count as Crests too." Naruto explained. "The only one known to have the Crest of Sincerity, a Palmon as their Partner, with a D-Power is Mimi Tachikawa, and Izzy knows her highly well."

"I see." She replied. "Wait, who is that one with three?" She pointed at the White dot with 3 symbols.

Naruto blinked. "That's Davis. Thing is, only two are active, while the third one is just there."

"Active?" She questioned.

"An Active Crest can be used. An Inactive Crest can't. The third one is only partially active. Once a Heart draws on the power of a Single Crest for the first time, that Crest will remain in the heart of the user. Forever, if need be. Izzy still has an Active Crest of Knowledge, to tell the truth."

"What about you?"

"Me? I don't have a Crest. I have the Digital Hazard, which isn't a Crest. I'm actually the only one of the Tamers or known Digidestined that has an ability that was supposed to be used by a Digimon. Really, the Digital Hazard is made for a Mega Level Digimon, not for a human. If the Hazard makes it as a Crest, then that would be mine, but, to my knowledge, I don't have one."

"Oh... I see. I guess Izzy would still have whatever that Crest thing was. I didn't exactly understand it the first time." She admitted. "What are the crests, though?"

"Well, the Crests of Virtue, as they're called, shows what the heart of the person is like. For example, there's the Crest of Courage. That Crest shows that the person is made to be either a leader, or an idiot. More often than not, both apply. They don't refer to strategies, usually. Davis and Tai are good indications of that. The Crest of Friendship, which is still held by Matt Ishida, and also held by Davis, shows that they can, and most likely will be, one of, if not, the best friend you'll ever have. Reliability is... well, the person is bound to be one of the most reliable. Love and Sincerity are pretty much self explanatory. Knowledge... well, Look at Izzy. He's a prime example. Hope and Light are different, though."

"How so?" She asked, curious.

"The Crest of hope is powerful. One of the most powerful of the Crests of Virtue, in fact. If a bearer of Hope loses their Hopeful attitude, odds are, their strength will weaken. This is only held by Takeru Takaishi, or TK as we call him. The Crest of Light is held by Hikari Kamiya, but we just call her Kari. If she's what determines what the Crest of Light looks for, then I'm afraid not many will be able to use it. Kari is the type to hide her emotions, and put others before herself. It's like... she's a lot like I used to be. She rarely does things for herself, preferring to help others before she can begin to help herself. Her heart radiates kindness, but at the same time, a large power that is also susceptible to corruption."

"Corruption?"

Naruto sighed. "The Crest of Light is powerful, no doubt about it. However, Light is only one end of a Spectrum. If Darkness and Light ever exist in the same person, either their body would be torn apart, or they'd be more powerful than most gods. The reason is because of Balance. Light gives birth to Darkness, and Darkness is shown through the Light. To have both in equal quantities, is to be balanced. My skills go everywhere, and I have some traits from each Crest. The Hazard, is also powerful. More powerful than Light and Darkness, but not when the two are together. Hmmm... Think of the crests on a Color Scale, with the Hazard on it as well. You with me?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you know this but Black is a combination of all other colors, while White is the absence of all Color. In this case, the Hazard would be Black. Then there's the Zero Unit, which is the opposite of the hazard. It's just as powerful, and just as Dangerous, but everything else is pretty much the opposite. Zero Unit is White, and the Hazard is Black. At the same time, the two can be reversed in on the Color Scale: Hazard being White and Zero being Black. Both are basically everything combined, making a Blank Slate. The Zero Unit is used in Normal Digivolution, which is allowed by using the Crystal Matrix in a Digimon. By adding a Hazard Matrix, I can tap into the Hazard, and use it as a Digivolution Catalyst. Most Digimon only have a Crystal Matrix, allowing normal Digivolution, and Dark Digivolution. You with me there?"

"Yes, I am." Just then, Izzy came in.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called.

"Izzy, a package came for you earlier, and Takato is here."

Izzy came into the room, and blinked. "Takato, when did you get here?"

"I got here some time ago. Figured I'd waited long enough." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I was actually telling her some facts about Digimon I found out. Care to listen?"

"Actually, I'm wondering what that mess with Tyche was during your class. Before you ask, TK let us know." Izzy admitted.

Naruto blinked. "Huh. Probably because the Boss is with Rika and Tyche. We've got three others around the city, one alongside Rika's Shadow Clone, one with Guilmon, and one just watching for anything. He's also keeping an eye out for Ryou, in case he pops up here. Golden Blonde hair, Deep Cerulean Eyes, Dark orange cloak with Black flames at the frays, with an Purple Bodysuit underneath and open toe sandals, that's Namikaze. One of the clones, and the one on the lookout. I'm also the only one that looks like this."

"I'm actually curious as to how Armor Digivolution works."

"Well..." He looked at the mother, and she nodded.

"I guess I might as well learn something." She admitted.

Naruto nodded. "Well, I just told you about the Crystal Matrix, and its connection to the Zero Unit. The thing is, the Crystal Matrix can be used in multiple ways. It really depends on the Digimon itself."

"Really? How so?" Izzy asked.

"Well, the Crystal Matrix in a Digimon has certain conditions for Digivolution, and that's what is different. Some Digimon can only Digivolve when they're in a certain area, or when certain feelings are felt in the Digimon. Normal Digivolution plays off of conditions like this up to Champion Level, and sometimes even Ultimate."

"I see." Izzy nodded. "But where do the crests fit in?"

"I don't know much about Digimon, but this actually has my attention. You talk about them as if they're human." She pointed out.

"In a way, they are. They think, they feel... and to be honest, I would call Digimon the Humans of the Digital World."

Izzy nodded. "That's exactly my thought on Digimon as well. When you've seen both sides, you'd see the same thing."

Ms. Izumi blinked. "I guess. I haven't seen both sides, though."

Naruto shrugged. "No surprise, I guess." He then looked at her. "I already told you about the Crests, and how to determine a person's Heart with them. The Crests are a More reliable version of Digivolution, but only allows Digivolution to Ultimate, and Mega levels. Before I forget, Digimon are classified into several levels. The first is Fresh, then In-training. Fresh is the equivalent of an Infant. I can guarantee that too. In-training would be about 8 years old for a human. You with me so far?"

"Yes, I understand you there." she nodded.

"You've seen Motimon. He's an In-training level Digimon." Izzy pointed out.

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess."

"The next level up is Rookie. Guilmon is a Rookie level, and once a Digimon reaches this level, their Digivolution Path is pretty much set. You can liken this to anywhere from 10 to 19 years old in human years. Really, it depends on the Digimon. After that is Champion, which is pretty much an Adult form. You can liken this to about 28 years old. Guilmon's Champion form is Growlmon. But if you want another example, Kari's partner, Gatomon, is a Champion Level."

"Tentomon is a Rookie, and Kabuterimon is his Champion form." Izzy explained. "I know you've only seen Kabuterimon once, and same with MegaKabuterimon when VenomMyotismon showed up, but... well..."

"After Champion, going further requires experience, or a trigger from the Crystal Matrix in the Digimon. The Matrix can be force activated with a few conditions. In the case of a Partner Digimon, a Crest can do so, by drawing on the power of the Crest, or boosted by the Zero Unit in its purest form. This allows a Champion Level to become an Ultimate Level." Naruto explained. "There is more, but that's the most common method. It's also only temporary."

Ms. Izumi nodded. She understood it, for the most part. "About how old would Ultimate be in Human terms?"

"Usually about 40, give or take. It really depends on how much experience the Digimon has, and the reason they Digivolved." Naruto admitted. "It's also too variant, so you can't really rely on the Human ages. Same with Mega, which would be nearly impossible to put as a Human Age. Many Digimon don't reach Mega level. No Digimon, to my knowledge can reach Mega Level on their own. Not even Guilmon can do so at will. I have to induce it for Guilmon."

"Really? Then what about those Sovereigns?" Izzy asked, confused.

"They were created, and gave birth to their Digital Realms with the help of Humans." Naruto explained. "Zhuqiaomon isn't rally forthcoming about the information, Baihumon doesn't talk much, Ebonwumon just goes off on random tangents, and Azulongmon can't let me know right now, either. Fanglongmon too. I don't know how they reached Mega Level, but I think they're more on a higher level. I'd call it God Mega, or something like that." He shrugged. "Anyway, there are many ways to reach Mega level, such as Warp-Digivolution, Biomerge Digivolution, and Hazard Digivolution. There is bound to be more, too. Warp-Digivolution requires the Crystal Matrix to be able to handle it. Hazard Digivolution requires a Hazard Matrix. Biomerge Digivolution requires complete synchronization between a Digimon and a human. Each can bring a Digimon to Mega Level."

"Huh. I never knew that Digimon could be this complicated." Ms. Izumi admitted.

"It gets more complicated than that. Trust me." Naruto stated. "Izzy, you wanted to know more about Armor Digivolving, right?"

"Yes, since were on the subject, how does it work? I haven't been able to figure it out." Izzy asked.

"Well, you know that all Digimon have Crystal Matrix inside of them. Armor Digivolution uses the power of a Digiegg of Virtue to put a shield around the Crystal Matrix, making it an Armor Digivolution. This shield allows Digivolution to occur, but with the power of the Crest inside of the Digiegg. In order to Armor Digivolve, though, one must draw on what the Crest on the Egg represents. Perfect Example: The Digiegg of Courage requires Courage to use. Courage borders on stupidity, but bearers of Courage don't really care... much."

"I see. But how do you know..."

"I sensed it in Guilmon." Naruto cut him off. "Seriously, I've done everything I can to learn about Digivolution in all aspects, even DNA Digivolution."

"I'm not familiar with that Term." izzy pointed out.

Naruto sighed. "DNA Digivolution requires two Digimon to combine and create the next level in Digivolution. Usually Champion to Ultimate, or Mega into a Higher version of Mega."

"What about WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. I believe you know some of the DNA Digivolved forms. Do they make one?"

Naruto nodded. "They combine to create a Royal Knight Digimon, known as Omnimon. That is DNA Digivolution. Another Royal Knight Digimon that comes from DNA Digivolution is the founder: Imperialdramon. Exveemon and Stingmon, both Champion Level, DNA Digivolve into Paildramon, and his Mega Level is Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon also has several modes, such as Fighter and Paladin. His normal Mode is like a Quadrupled Dragon. Fighter Mode is more like a Human, and Paladin is a more powerful version of Fighter Mode, while also having a Sword."

"What about the Other Royal Knights, as I assume there's more of them." Ms. Izumi asked.

Naruto nodded. "You're right, there is more. One of them is Magnamon, an Armor Level Digimon. To my knowledge, Magnamon can only be achieved through usage of the Digiegg of Miracles. UlforceVeedramon is another one, and both of them can be achieved through a Veemon. A Veemon can turn into Exveemon or Veedramon as a Champion form."

"Huh. That would mean Davis can have two Royal Knights?" Izzy asked.

Naruto nodded. "It's possible, but I doubt it. It would depend on which form Veemon uses as his Champion Level."

"What about the others, if there is more."

Naruto nodded, but pulled out a Deck Box, which he pulled out quite a few cards. "Back in the Southern Quadrant, there's a Card game. I know more about the Royal Knights and Demon Lords than most, and for a reason. There's only one Royal Knight Digimon that didn't make the Card Game, and there's a total of 13 plus their founder. The basis for this happens to be the Knights of the Round. My Deck revolves around two different areas: The Royal Knights and Demon Lords. Both make an appearance in my Tournament Deck. Demon Lords come up more often than Knights because not all Knights have been mass produced. They don't have Gallantmon."

"I see. I guess that would explain that part." Izzy mused. "You have ties to a Royal Knight so you find yourself using them more often, I take it?"

Naruto nodded. "That's exactly why."

"But why the Demon Lords?" Ms. Izumi asked, confused. "Aren't they complete opposites?"

Naruto shook his head. "They are opposites, that much I true. However, I can relate to the Demon Lords just as much as I can relate to the Royal Knights. Once I create the full set for Gallantmon, from Fresh to Mega ad Beyond, then I'd submit them to the Card Making Company. I may not have Created Guilmon, but I also have the first Guilmon in well over 1,000 Digiyears, to my knowledge. The last one known to exist, to my knowledge was a Megidramon, and he helped Ryo back then."

"So, you use them together because they counter-balance each other?" Izzy asked, earning a shake of the head.

"Izzy, the reason I use them both is because I can both Relate to them, and can understand how they work without meeting them. The History and creation of the Demon Lords is a story very much like my own as Naruto. Our Origins are similar. How we handled it, however, is different. In essence, my Dark Side would be Daemon, I think. My Light side is Gallantmon. No contest. I actually have two Decks, one uses the Demon Lords, and the other uses the known Royal Knights."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Ms. Izumi stated, before realizing something. "Neither are the finished product, are they?"

Naruto gave a small smile. "You're right. Both are prototypes. The finished Product will incorporate Gallantmon and Daemon the most. Royal Knights and Demon Lords together, with those two at the top is the goal. That's the end point. A Deck like that is my goal for a Tournament Deck. A Deck that reflects my Heart."

Izzy thought about it, and nodded. "I guess that would work, but you said that Gallantmon isn't an actual card." He pointed out. "how do you plan to get the finished Product?"

Naruto pulled out a sketchpad, and put it on the Coffee Table. "You see these?" The first page was an accurate Gigimon. "This is Gigimon. Guilmon's In-training form." he turned the page, showing Guilmon. "This is Guilmon, and on the back of the page," he showed it. "Are his base stats. The next one is his Champion form, Growlmon." This one showed a Highly Accurate and Realistic 3D drawing of Growlmon. "This is Growlmon. Pretty good isn't it?"

Ms. Izumi's eyes widened. "This pictures are magnificent!" She complimented.

"If Sai saw these, he'd probably agree." Naruto admitted. "On the back is Growlmon's Base stats, and a description of his attacks: Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash. Next, we have WarGrowlmon." He showed the Cyborg type. "WarGrowlmon is the Ultimate Level, and his stats are on the back of his picture, as well." He showed them, causing Izzy's eyes to widen.

"What's with the power boost? It's nearly three times the boost that Guilmon gets as Growlmon." He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Guilmon isn't exactly a Normal Digimon. He's the carrier of the Digital Hazard. That's why WarGrowlmon gains that much of a Boost." He turned the page again, showing Gallantmon. "This is Gallantmon, the Mega level form, and Royal Knight Digimon. On the back is his Base Stats, equipment, and attacks." He then showed them, causing Izzy's eyes to widen even further.

"How?"

"Gallantmon is a Guardian of the Digital Hazard, as well as a Royal Knight." Naruto pointed out. "Because of this, he's also a Virus Type. Gallantmon is on par with Omnimon in stats, for the most part, but his attack strength is higher, while Omnimon's defense is higher. However, that is pretty much Moot point when Gallantmon Mode Changes." Naruto turned the page. "This is one thing that I've only seen inside of Guilmon's Crystal Matrix: Gallantmon Crimson Mode." In the picture was a a picture of a Gallantmon in Crimson Armor, with Gold trim, a spear in his right hand, a saber in his left hand and 8 Angel Wings emitting from his back. "As it can only be brought out through a Mode Change, something activates it, so I had to figure that part out. Guilmon and I haven't discovered how to bring this form out. Anyway," he turned the page. "These are his stats. Also, note that he's actually a Vaccine Type, and not a Virus Type like Gallantmon."

Izzy nodded. This time, the stats made sense to him. "If you were using the Hazard as a base, then I would've thought you'd make them higher."

Naruto nodded. "That's because, unlike Gallantmon, Crimson Mode doesn't use the Hazard, so the boost is much smaller. Now, for the Dark Digivolution."

Naruto showed them a detailed drawing of Megidramon. "This is Megidramon. It's the Dark Digivolution of WarGrowlmon into Mega level. His stats are here." He showed the stats on the back of the page. "Megidramon is very powerful, as his very presence can destroy the Digital World, if left unchecked. But that's where the good points end. Megidramon is hard to control in reality."

He then pulled out another Card. "This is the Digiegg of the Hazard. Unlike other Digieggs, this one, wasn't an actual Card. This will bring out Megidramon, under certain conditions. Once Megidramon leaves the field, all other cards are deleted as well. Modify and Digimon Cards alike. It's effectively a Complete Reset for the field. I had to rework the actual effect for the Card Game, but otherwise, there isn't much else that can be used. The revised version is also different from the other Armor Digivolutions."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto pulled out the Digiegg of Courage Card. "See, the normal Digieggs are permanent, but they bring out Armor Level Digimon. Megidramon isn't an Armor Level. It's a Mega level, something that hasn't come up through an Armor Digivolution. Terriermon can reach Rapidmon through the Digiegg of Miracles, or by normal Digivolution to Ultimate. The Digiegg of the Hazard, at least the revised version, brings it to a Dark Digivolution Mega Level from Rookie, Champion, or Ultimate. I'm thinking on making the Digiegg of the Matrix, too. I'd need to see the actual card, which will probably come with the removal of said Digiegg, but we don't know where it is."

"That's also going to be a problem. We don't even know if someone will be able to use it." Izzy pointed out.

"How do you find out who can use it?" Ms. Izumi asked.

"Only the true user can lift it, much less open it up, and use its power." Izzy explained. "I still don't know why, though."

"Yolei had an Inactive Crest of Sincerity before she got the Digiegg for it. Your Crest of Knowledge is inactive as well, but it's still there."

"That can't be right. We gave them up to free the Sovereigns after we beat the Dark Masters." Izzy pointed out.

"I think it's only a residual energy, but its still there. Not only can I feel it, but it also shows on my D-Ark." Naruto pulled it out. "Even so, something's been going on with it. It's like it wants to upgrade, but I don't know why. I haven't gain a new power, and this one can handle everything I've had the entire time. I've run every test I can think of, but I'm getting nothing."

"I'm not sure if I can help. I mean, you know more about them than I do. Sure, I could probably find out what's going on if I could take a look."

"Sure, why not?" Naruto bowed his head to Ms. Izumi. "Thank you for the talk, Ms. Izumi, but I think I'm going to need to figure this out sooner than later. The longer I put this off, the more dangerous it could be."

"I understand... I think."

"Think of it like this, then. An unknown element in a Life or Death situation could end up against me. In which case, I'll end up dead." Naruto stated, calmly. "I'd rather be prepared for it, so that doesn't happen."

"You mind if I watch? I have to make sure it's not entirely dangerous." She asked, earning a pair of shrugs.

"Don't see why not." Naruto admitted. "Izzy?"

Izzy just pulled out his laptop, and opened a slot. "Put it on the slot. Let's see what those unknown functions are." He stated.

Naruto put hi D-Ark on the slot, before a Command Prompt opened up, causing Izzy to type a few commands, to find the unknown programs. "Hang on... This is an Upgrade Program." Izzy stated.

"You know what it would allow?" Naruto asked, looking over his left shoulder. "No, but I do know this. This particular function is in the D-3s, but also locked. Davis and Ken have a paired Code, same with Kari and Yolei, and Cody and TK. The three pairs have the same code as each other, but I don't know why."

Naruto thought about it. His eyes widened slightly. "We'll have to get Rika here and check it out. If I'm right, then that means something else is going on... The D-Arks don't have a function like that, and my own D-Ark is trying to accommodate it."

"You know what the code is for?" Ms. Izumi asked.

"The fact that the code is varied, with a pair with another one, it would lead me to believe its for DNA Digivolving." Naruto explained. "Davis has Veemon as a Partner. If it turns into Exveemon, and Wormmon reaches the only Champion form I know he has, then DNA Digivolution is possible. Gatomon and Aquilamon, Hawkmon's Champion form, DNA Digivolve as well. Then there's Ankylomon, and Angemon. See the pattern?"

Izzy's eyes widened. "You mean, this code is for DNA Digivolution?"

Naruto nodded. "The thing is, I don't know of any possible DNA Partners for any of Guilmon's forms."

"Well, there is more to it than that. Although this DNA Digivolution is almost unheard of here, the only one Gennai knows of is Omnimon, now that I think about it, it could very well be a universal thing. We don't know how it works."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Did you ever ask what Tai and Matt felt when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combined?" He ended up asking.

"Well, Tai felt like it was his fault. Never asked Matt, though. Why?" Izzy asked.

"Do you think it could be that their hearts felt the same thing, and that's what let them combine?" Ms. Izumi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I think there's more to it than that. I'm not sure but there's also the point about Kazu's D-Ark changing shape. It could be that it's about to incorporate the ability of another model into it, but for it to gain DNA Digivolution..."

"You think it could become a cross between your D-Ark and a D-3?" Izzy asked, earning a nod.

"What would that mean?" Ms. Izumi asked, confused.

"A D-Power is not known to be able to use a Digiegg, but it could very well be possible. A D-Ark, though stronger than a D-3, it normally doesn't have a Digiegg compatibility, except through the usage of Cards. We haven't tried Digivolution, because we Tamers don't have any known DNA combinations. For DNA Digivolution, I don't even know if it was even possible to use through a D-Ark."

"I'm guessing this show in the South is the reason you know about DNA Digivolution?" Izzy asked.

"That would be it. Those are also the pairs for the DNA Digivolution." Naruto answered. "Also, it's that same Show that I making me think something. Biomerge Digivolution results from Mental Synchronicity with the Digimon connected to the Digivice... I Biomerged with Renamon once, and Rika did the same with Guilmon then, too. If that's the case, what happens when Two Humans of a DNA Digivolution pair Synchronize their hearts with each other?"

"It's worth a shot, I guess. But how will we do that?" Izzy asked. "I mean, we can't do it in the Digital World, and most of them can't reach their Champion forms."

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Let me handle that. With Experience, and their partner's Emotions, Champion Level is easy to pull off."

Just then, the doorbell rang, causing the three to look over in the general direction. "Any idea?" Izzy asked, figuring that Naruto would know.

"It's Mimi."

"How are you so sure?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the supposed genius. "Izzy, I tracked you down from the other side of the city, before I started using my D-Ark. I knew where you were, and got the specifics afterwards. I may have only met Mimi once, but I would recognize the power of the Crest of Sincerity in a heartbeat."

At this point, a girl with Pink hair walked in. "Oh, hey Takato! What's up?"

"I take it his part is coming up today?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Uh huh. We agreed that it would happen before I let the others know I was in town. Where's Rika?"

Naruto shrugged. "Both of her are with my clones." He then looked at Izzy. "The outfits came in today, and she's here. The time is now. Last chance to back out."

"Uh..." Izzy hesitated, but sighed. "I can't get out of this, can I?"

Mimi smiled at him. "Nope! Now come on!" Naruto and Ms. Izumi followed a sulking Izzy and a cheerful Mimi into another room, where Izzy was put into many different outfits.

Naruto hid any emotions on the outside, but on the inside he was cracking up at the outfits Mimi put him in. It took 4 hours to go through them all, and get sufficient evidence for each one, and Mimi got them all. "Once they're developed I'll send you a copy, Takato. It was your idea, after all." She stated.

"You convinced him to do this?" Ms. Izumi asked, surprised.

"Yes I did. And Mimi? Thanks for the help. Remember, if anyone asks, I blackmailed him for this." Naruto pointed out.

"What do you have on my son?" Ms. Izumi asked.

"Ah, now that would be telling." Naruto replied with a Fox Grin.

"Wait, you have more?" Izzy asked, scared.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Naruto shrugged, before sending him a smirk. "I'm a Prank Grandmaster, and the living embodiment of Chaos. Do you _really_ want to take the chance?" Izzy shrunk back. "Didn't think so."

"You mean, even if you don't, you could easily get something?" Mimi asked, mainly for clarification.

"Again, I'm the living Embodiment of Chaos. Nothing is certain with me. You can't figure me out with Logic. You can even ask Yolei about that one." Naruto replied, before walking towards the door. "I'll be getting the parts ready. I'll call you when they're ready, Izzy. Mimi, I still want the pictures."

Mimi nodded. "I should get going too. I've got to be at my Hotel in about an hour."

Naruto blinked. "I can get you a quick ride." He offered.

"I'll be fine." Mimi reassured.

"Nonsense. You don't know what could come out at night. For all you know, a Digimon could appear, and Palmon isn't here." Naruto pointed out. "Come on." He held out a hand.

Mimi giggled. "Alright. Better hope your Girlfriend doesn't find out."

"She probably already knows." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, you're a friend, and I help my friends out."

Mimi took his hand, and both disappeared in a Whirlwind.

-Matsuki Apartment, 10 minutes later-

Naruto and Rika were just sitting down at the table, playing a game. "Still sore, Rika?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... I didn't think Tyche would have that much energy."

"And now you know why I actually entertained the thought that the two of you combined might exceed me." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah... Man, that was a major pain in my ass." Rika admitted. "Seriously, how does she bend like that, and _still_ be able to go that far in?"

Naruto chuckled, as he felt his mother in another room listening. "Rika, when it comes to Gods, Goddesses, and the Uzumaki Clan, you don't question how. You question When and Why. That's it." He then blinked and looked away from her. "What's up?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Seriously, Mimi? You got him into _those_?"

"Your deal with Izzy?" Rika asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Naruto put his cards down. "Looks like we'll have to finish this later. I have some parts to build." He collected his cards, and put them together, before sealing them away.

"You didn't get the proof, though." Rika pointed out.

"My proof was a Shadow Clone being there as it happened. Mimi will still send me all of it, since all of it was considered the result of Blackmail." Naruto pointed out.

Rika blinked a few times. "Let me guess, you've got something else on him, don't you?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Dare I ask how?" Rika asked.

"Yamanaka. It's not the first time this happened, after all. It's why I'll be getting them all, and copying them, to send them to the only person that knows." Naruto admitted.

"Oh? And who's that?"

Naruto picked up a phone, and dialed a number. "Hello, Ms. Takenouchi. Is Sora home?... It's Takato... Sure, I'll wait." After a few moments, someone else spoke. "Hey Sora, guess what?"

_What's up, Takato?_

"I'm pretty sure you remember that Tennis Camp Incident with Izzy, right?"

_Wait, how do you know about that?_

"Doesn't matter." Naruto answered. "Izzy went through it again, though if anyone asks, it was blackmail."

_Hold on. Did you really do that?_ Sora asked.

"Yup. He doesn't know that I know, either." Naruto stated.

_Huh... Got any proof?_

"I'll send it to you once it's developed. I was planning on it, anyway." Naruto admitted.

_Alright. Also, can I tell you something? It's about Tai and Matt._

Naruto blinked. "Is this supposed to be some kind of secret?"

_Well, sort of. It's about who I like. I mean..._

"You mean the one that ties to your Crest the most, right?" Naruto asked.

_Yeah, that... There's also more to that particular Incident than what you probably know. I may not know what that Blue thing was, it obviously wasn't a Digimon, but..._

"Sora, I think I understand what you're saying, and who you're talking about." Naruto replied.

_Please, don't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself. Also, no one knows that I've made Biyomon Warp-Digivolve either. Phoenixmon is what she calls herself. No one knows, and it happened after that mess with Starmon. I guess something happened, and he was the one I thought of when it happened. None of them know, and I want to tell them myself. Please, don't tell anyone._ Sora pleaded.

"Don't worry. It's only speculation, and I have a few ideas as to why Tai and Matt would argue, but remember one thing: Ignorance is bliss, but Knowledge is Power." Naruto replied.

_Thanks, but what's the speculation about?_

"You just told me that you didn't know why Matt and Tai were fighting yesterday, when you weren't even brought up. I'll find out, don't worry about it. When I find out, I'll let you know."

_They were fighting yesterday? Wait, how would you know that?_

Naruto saw Rika immersed in a game. "I had a clone follow Tai, because I knew something was up. Was trying to figure out what. The fight broke out, but I don't know why yet. I find that out, and I'll let you know, deal?"

_Thanks, Takato. I owe you one._

"I'm keeping track, don't worry." Naruto smiled. "Anyway, I have some parts to get working on. Talk to you later?"

_Alright. Thanks for the information, Takato. I appreciate it._ Sora hung up, causing a sigh to escape Naruto's lips.

"So, how did she take it?" Rika asked.

"Pretty good, I'll admit. Anyway, I'll be working on the parts tomorrow, while a Clone takes my place in school. No gym, and no practice, so I'll be fine."

"Any chance of Blitzball?" Rika asked.

"Maybe this Saturday. We've got two days." Naruto answered.

Rika nodded.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

So, what did Sora and Izzy find, and how did it end up?

What's up between Matt and Tai?

Why is Kari so interested with Kazu?

And is Tyche going to go after Naruto again?

IZZY GOT SERVED!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	23. Moving on

Okay, this is the next one.

Some of you might not get this, but The Digimon Emperor isn't Sam Ichijouji.

Also, something else will be popping up, which will only half explain Kari's infatuation with Kazu/Kiba.

However, I'd also like to address a review by an Anon.

For Ditto453 - Your review describes exactly how I like to work. I talk a lot, but rarely reveal what's really going on. You can see this in an OC character in my Dimensional Guardian series. I talk quite a bit, and am willing to explain if asked, but I don't really reveal stuff about me that often.

In the story the OC says, to paraphrase, "I'm open about a lot of things, and you know that I still hide a lot of other things, too."

In all honesty, I'm about as contradictory as they come. I say one thing, my heart says another, my mind says a third, and my body says a fourth. I'm that out of sync with myself.

Now that that's over with, time to work into the next chapter.

**Chapter 23**

It's only been a week since Izzy had gone through the Dress up Mess with Mimi and Naruto's clone.

It was also a Friday, and it being after school, Izzy met up with Naruto and Rika at the exit, TK, Yolei and Cody there too. "Hey Izzy, what's up?" TK asked.

"I'm actually here to ask Takato something." Izzy admitted.

"They're actually ready. Got it done last night, but passed out almost right afterwards." Naruto admitted. "I was gonna call you the moment I got home, at that."

"Well, I've got my Laptop with me. We can make the upgrades when we get to your place."

Naruto nodded. "Rika, you mind letting the team know where to be tomorrow? It'll be an off schedule Practice in a place they wouldn't normally be using, but it'll help. It's a Blitzing day."

"What about Davis?" TK asked, slightly confused.

"I've been putting him through a few other things to help him out with this one." Naruto admitted.

They got back to the Apartment, and Izzy entered the apartment with the two, and Naruto led Izzy to the parts, while Rika decided to make a snack.

Naruto helped out with the installation of the parts, and even rewired parts of the motherboard. Izzy was confused at this action, though.

"You see, Izzy, the reason that a Motherboard can't exceed a certain limit lies in how the Motherboard is wired. I've got all the parts you need for a new one, and we can be finished in about an hour if done right." Naruto explained.

"Huh. I figured that, but I never understood it." Izzy admitted. "It's just another thing few actually knows."

Naruto nodded, as they continued. After an hour, Naruto was uploading the data of the Old Hard drive, and then adding in some new Programs, a new OS, the works. Then he added every piece that he had agreed on. The Hazard Anti-Virus program, the entire Data set, and even access to the Tamer HQ Digimon Analyzer, which had information on Digimon in the North, East, South, and West Quadrants.

Izzy was surprised at that, and made a mental note to add in the new Analyzer to the D-3s. Naruto nodded. "Well, that's my end of the deal."

"I still can't believe you managed to get me 3 Petabytes of RAM, and 10 Petabytes of Storage. I never expected that to be possible, even with an older model." Izzy admitted.

Naruto grinned. "That's because you don't have someone that can defy logic. And no, Digimon don't count."

Izzy sighed. "I'm sure Yolei and Cody would love to figure out how you did this. Some of it still confuses me."

Naruto shrugged. "It's a gift." He then looked at the door where Rika was walking up to them. "So, you get the word out?"

"Yeah, I also let Davis know, though. I told Davis to be there 30 minutes before the others are supposed to be there, though. I took it like I would a Kakashi." Rika explained.

Naruto blinked. "Okay. I've got the teams set up. Did you tell them what they're going to be training and why?"

Rika shook her head. "Only that it'll help them in the long run. Not what it was."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you two talking about?"

"Blitzball. It's pretty much an underwater version of Full Contact Soccer... Actually, I think Underwater Rugby would fit the bill more." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, the fact that you have to be able to hold your breath for so long means you learn to maximize the usage of your breathing. If the Emperor is following the same pattern as the Show, then he'll speed up after the game between Davis's Soccer Team and Ken's. About a week afterwards, in fact."

Izzy nodded. "And do you know how long we have until then?"

Naruto nodded. "I did some research, and the match is in two weeks."

Rika nodded. "I saw that memo. You're preparing them, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded. "You know me well enough to know I'd prepare my team any way I can. Mom and Dad already know I'm going to be busy this weekend with the Soccer Team. This is a weekend trip, so you're coming too."

"What about the others?" Izzy pointed out. "And the Digital World?"

"Guilmon is going to run interference with the Control Spires. That, and a Clone Brigade." Naruto answered. "They'll be working on the Towers from the Shadows. If Renamon joins, then it's up to her."

Rika nodded. "Renamon's already in. She knows what's going on this weekend, and what we're going to use for it."

Naruto nodded, and things went on from there.

-Next Monday-

The Soccer Team was standing on the Soccer Field, including Naruto and Rika. The Tamers were the only ones that weren't panting from what they were doing the entire weekend. The Coach, however, was impressed. "I'm actually surprised at the Training, but I still fail to see what Underwater Rugby does for Soccer."

Naruto shook his head. "It's the skills required. The fact that we're underwater means they have to be able to maximize the usage of each breath they take. Besides, we were there for 2 weeks, when it was only a weekend pass thing. I'm getting the team ready for when we face of with the Rocket Ken Ichijouji. They'll need all the help they can get. Besides, being underwater also increases the amount of energy used to move, and that increases Stamina."

"How do you... even talk underwater?" Davis asked, still panting in his Soccer Team uniform, which was wet.

Rika and Naruto looked at each other, before shrugging. "Anti-Reality Card." was the Simultaneous response.

"The heck is that?" The Coach questioned.

Davis managed a sigh. "Don't bother, Coach. They never explain it. Is it like that Chakra thing Yolei mentioned?"

Naruto nodded. "That's a Low-class Anti-Reality Card. We've got a Top-Class Card. We defy Fate and Logic. You have one too, but it's not active yet. Your Unique Crest has to activate for it to come into play."

_'Crest?'_ was the thoughts of everyone that didn't know about Digimon.

"Courage or Friendship?" Davis asked, knowing they knew more than he did about the Crests.

"Miracles." Naruto answered. "You've already got those two active, Miracles isn't. That's what you need."

Davis sighed. "You know, sometimes I think you're leading the team on, but... If we win, I can live with that."

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, school starts in a hour. Best get ready. Clothing is already in the Locker Room."

"How are you so sure about that?" The Coach questioned.

"Because I put them there yesterday while no one else knew about it." Naruto admitted shamelessly.

"And how did you get them?" Another player questioned.

"Nothing much." Naruto shrugged. "Just went into each house got a set, and put in it the lockers, which I picked the locks on each one."

"That's Breaking and entering." The Coach started, when Naruto cut him off.

"There was no damage to any house, anything inside the houses, and nothing missing aside from a single set of clothing, and each one was just flat out common. Easily replaced. Besides you'd see a note where they were." Naruto pointed out. "It's not breaking and entering if there's no damage. There's not even a sign of entry... there may be a few scorch marks from the exit, but that's about it, and they'd be on the floor, not the walls."

"Lightning Shunshin?" Rika asked, earning a nod. "Just checking."

"So, you guys go get changed into your Casual clothing, and get to class. You've already been fed and have rested. We're doing this again next weekend, and your Parents have already been informed. Davis, in your case, your sister knows."

Davis sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with"

That day, school picked up, and went through easily. Naruto didn't pay attention to any lessons, as he knew everything in them, as did Rika.

Apparently, Davis also did some good. TK was surprised that he was called on and he answered a question right.

This even surprised to teacher, who looked out the window. "Strange... the sky's not falling, and the world's not ending."

That knocked Naruto out of his mindscape. "The world ending? No, I just beat it into his head through a game of Underwater Rugby."

Everyone looked at him. "What? It worked didn't it?" He asked, indignantly.

The teacher merely blinked. "Exactly, _how_ does that work?"

"Give him a question, he doesn't get it right or answer in time, he gets hit. Hard." Naruto shrugged. "Brutal, but effective. Another friend of mine learned a similar way."

"Kazu?" Rika asked.

"Kazu."

"Perhaps you could be a better tutor for him than anyone else." The teacher mused.

The Season 2 Digidestined, Rika and Naruto were sitting on the roof, as it was now after school. "What did you really do to get Davis to learn? I didn't even think it was possible." Yolei pointed out.

"No offense, Davis, but I actually agree with Yolei here." Kari added.

Naruto shrugged, and poked their foreheads, causing their eyes to glaze over for a few seconds. They blinked, and looked at him in tandem. "Seriously?" was their comment.

Naruto nodded. "Unorthodox, and brutal, I'll admit, but they work. Plus they're also underwater, so he has to do it quickly."

"Dude! I can't even talk underwater! I'm not you, you know!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he snapped. "I knew I was forgetting something. The water there is filtered for certain people. Namely, Digidestined and Tamers. I may be able to turn that feature off, but I prefer not to, so the Tamers can learn the same thing I was teaching the team. You can still talk, but the others can't."

"Argh! You could've told me!" Davis shouted, annoyed.

Cody blinked. "You don't really think it's possible to breathe underwater, do you?"

Naruto shrugged. "When I'm involved, Logic isn't. Plain and simple."

"It's not simple." TK pointed out.

Yolei shook her head. "I'm with Takato here. He's one that Defies Logic simply by existing. It's better for your sanity if you don't question how he does something. You'd be better off asking Why or When."

Naruto nodded. "I told Izzy the same thing."

Rika shrugged. "It's an Uzumaki thing."

"Anyway, we should probably get going. The Digital World may have some problems in it right now." Naruto pointed out.

"You expect me to do that after the beating you gave me over the weekend?" Davis asked, shocked.

Naruto shrugged. "You're the leader. Deal with it."

"If I'm the leader then you should..."

"Wrong team. We're the leaders of our respective teams, and as such, I'm giving you the training you need, one leader to another." Naruto cut him off, effectively shutting him up.

TK blinked. "You know, he does have a point."

Kari looked at him, but then turned her head elsewhere. Naruto caught this action, but wondered what was going on.

For all of two seconds.

Naruto turned his head first in surprise. "How the hell did she get here?"

Rika looked at him blankly. "They're not close enough for me to figure it out by Signature."

"It's Jeri." Naruto replied to her unasked question.

"It feels like..." Kari blinked. "I think it starts with H. Their last name start with H?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Not in this life."

"Then why do I feel like it should?" Kari asked, confused.

"Hmm... Not many Shinobi or Kunoichi could sense her at this range..." Naruto thought for a moment. "Tell me if these words ring any bells." Naruto was about to speak, but was cut off by another voice.

_Dobe, you better hope that the Hyuuga you married is in the East Quadrant._

Kari then gripped her head, causing everyone alarm. "Kari!"

"S-sasuke...?" Kari asked, unsure.

Naruto looked at his D-Ark. "Imp, how the hell did you get my D-Ark from the South?"

Rika blinked. "What's going on?"

Naruto looked at Kari. "Does the name Sasuke Uchiha ring any bells?"

She looked at Naruto, and managed a weak nod. He held up his D-Ark. "Sasuke, I think we got Karin on our end."

_Karin? The Sensor from Otogakure?_

"One and the same." Naruto answered.

_As long as she doesn't go after me, she'll be fine._

"Hang on." Naruto put a finger to Kari's head.

"What are you..." TK was cut off by Yolei putting her hand over his mouth.

"Let him do what he needs to." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto's finger glowed, causing Kari's eyes to glaze over. When she blinked again, she looked at Naruto, blinked a few times. "Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded, before having to raise his arm up to grab her foot as she sent out a kick. "Okay, what was _that_ for?"

"For stopping me from being with Kiba you idiotic Blonde Fox!" Kari shouted, although there was a hint of another voice which only Naruto recognized.

"Uh... Last I checked, Karin hated Kiba's guts."

"Did you learn _nothing_ during your marriage with Hinata?!" Kari countered. Even TK was surprised at how much she was shouting.

"Uh... Not much I didn't know before." Naruto admitted, before blocking the fist sent his way. "Hey, only Rika gets the privilege to hit me in the head... or anywhere else for that matter."

"Let me get this straight." Rika started. "You were Karin, Right?" She nodded. "You liked Kiba Inuzuka, right?" Another nod. Rika turned to Naruto. "I just figured out why she wants Kazu. Somehow, she knew instinctively who Kazu was."

Kari blinked. "Come again?"

Naruto spoke up this time. "Kazu Shioda is a Tamer, and also is Kiba Inuzuka reincarnated."

Kari looked at him in the face, and saw he wasn't joking. "You... You're serious?"

Naruto nodded. She tried to pull her hand back, and he let go. She looked at him. "There better be a way for me to see him. If not..."

"There's nothing you can do that I either haven't done, or haven't thought of." Naruto countered. "Trust me on that."

Rika snorted. "You've got things in your mind that would make Orochimaru and Madara cringe in fear. And I'm not talking about Kurama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Even Kurama cringes at some of them. He doesn't flinch at Megidramon, but he flinches at those. What does that tell you?"

"I rest my case." Rika stated. "Anyway, Digital World?"

"I'll wait for Jeri. If she has Leomon with her, then I'll bring her. We'll go in by Guilmon, wherever he is." Naruto explained.

"Then the rest of us will go into the Wasteland area. Renamon contacted me during school. Apparently, there's another Digiegg, but it was hidden much more thoroughly than any of the others."

"What does this one have on it?" Naruto asked.

"The Zero Unit." Rika answered. "At least that's what Renamon said."

"Digiegg of the Matrix?" Naruto asked. "That's what Ryo said it was on."

"Seems like it." Rika replied.

"Well, get going, then. See if you can lift it." Naruto retorted. "Good luck."

It was ten minutes before Jeri and Leomon showed up on the roof. "Nice to see you, Takato."

"Likewise, Jeri." Naruto replied. "You for a trip to the Digital World? Rika and the others are already there."

"You going to fuck up the Emperor's mind?" Jeri asked.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Leomon pointed out. "He can do that just by existing."

"Leomon's right, I don't have to. Then again, I'm still wondering who the hell he is." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, how did you get here? I'm still wondering that."

"Sasuke led me through. Apparently, as Beelzemon he can cross over into the Dark Ocean from any quadrant. It's how he got into the South, when he was reborn in the north." Jeri answered. "So, what do you say we fuck shit up?" She grinned like a Maniac.

Naruto mimicked her grin. "Agreed. Hold on." A hazard Symbol appeared below them and they sunk into it.

-3 hours later-

The group of Digidestined came out of a Computer in Naruto's room.

Unlike all other times, however, they all landed on their feet, which was good for a change.

"Wait, did Gennai finally fix the portals?" TK asked.

Jeri blinked. "Dunno."

Naruto shook his head, before pointing at the Laptop. "That laptop is my personal one. I had it out for this very occasion. The hardware alone nearly made Izzy have a nerdgasm." He explained.

Of the Digidestined, Cody, TK and Yolei got the reference.

"How?" Yolei asked, surprised.

"The RAM and Hard Drive alone nearly did that... My personal Anti-Virus finished the job." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, as to why you landed on your feet here when you don't anywhere else is probably because of the Insane amounts of RAM on my laptop. I gave Izzy 3 Petabytes of RAM on his Laptop, and I have even more than him."

Yolei's eyes widened to epic proportions. "But that's impos..." She cut herself off, before settling a deadpanned look at him. "You just love doing this to people, don't you?"

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Breaking the laws of Reality like they were nothing." Yolei countered.

"Oh, that? I just like to Screw with Logic every way I can, any chance I get. Upgrading Izzy's Motherboard was a piece of cake, and I _still_ managed to get everything he needed with metals and components that, supposedly, don't even exist." Naruto shrugged. "Really I just love screwing up reality."

Rika shook her head. "Really, I like screwing with reality as much as the next guy, but seriously? Do you really have to do that to everyone else?"

"The Tamer's Tower in Area 4 was built on a whim from the ground up in about 2 hours." Naruto countered. "That thing is as tall as Tokyo Tower, but is far more technological than anything this Quadrant or _our_ Quadrant has ever seen. Shibumi is still trying to replicate the lower tier of Tech in there."

The rest of them shrugged. "So, what happened with the Digiegg of the Matrix?" Naruto ended up asking.

Rika shrugged. "You'll find out sooner or later... although I do have a question for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Did you face anything when you got _your_ Digiegg?"

"Yeah, I fought a GranDracmon, a Lilithmon, and A BlackOmnimon. I take it you fought a few?"

"Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. Strange thing was, they were all a Data Type, and Renamon couldn't Digivolve. At all."

"Same with Guilmon. Couldn't even Biomerge or Hazard Digivolve." Naruto added.

"That bad?" Jeri asked.

"You think it was a stronger than normal spire?" Cody asked.

Naruto shook his head. "There was no Spire in the area. No sign of the Emperor, either."

"Same with mine." Rika added. "I think something shut down Renamon's Crystal Matrix."

"It shut down Guilmon's Crystal Matrix _and_ his Hazard Matrix. It wasn't a Control Spire, but far more powerful, _and_ it includes the Hazard, which is one thing that the Emperor _still_ doesn't know about. Even Gennai has only seen scriptures, and those are nowhere near Accurate, except for their full potential in a bad setting. Seriously, that's all it shows, and that's all he knows. It was _not_ the Emperor. On that, I can guarantee. I can also guarantee that he doesn't know everything about Guilmon, either. And I know for a fact he's not aware of Guilmon's Strongest form."

"And how would you be so sure of _that_?" TK questioned.

"Because it's the only Digimon in existence that requires a Human, a True Bijuu, and a Digimon to combine." Naruto answered. "Rika has only seen him once, too."

Kari blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Rika sighed. "It's Bijuudomon, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "It is."

Rika nodded. "We told you all about D-Reaper a while back. You remember that, right?" The Digidestined nodded. "And then the mess with Omega Gulfmon?" Another round of nods. "It was during the battle that it happened. Bijuudomon is the combination of Kurama of the Kyuu no Bijuu, Takato Matsuki AKA Naruto Uzumaki, and one of Guilmon's line, through a Hazard Biomerge. Even _I_ don't understand _that one_."

"It's still a theory that's only a work in progress. I'm also still trying to figure out how MegiGallantmon Radiant Mode suddenly vanished from Guilmon's Digivolution Line."

"Wait, when was this?"

"Bijuudomon showed up, and Radiant Mode just left the line, for some reason. I think it's Kurama's presence doing that. I've also been trying to figure that part out, but apparently the Author won't let meOW!" Naruto hit the floor, rubbing his head.

"Don't you remember what happened the _last time_ you broke the Fourth Wall?!" Rika questioned.

"Yes..."

"And do you remember what you got out of it?" Rika continued.

"Yes..." Naruto looked depressed.

"So, _why_ are you doing it?"

"Because it's fun!" Naruto whined. Rika simply sighed. "What? You do it too!"

"No, I don't."

"Remember the time with that Monochromon?"

"You know about that, huh?"

"I know _everything_ that goes on in a city that I'm living in." Naruto countered.

"Trying to spy on the city?" Rika questioned suspiciously.

"No, just trying to protect it from the shadows." Naruto admitted. "Which reminds me. TK, you might want to see your father soon. Something's going down at the Station, and I have a guess as to what. Something resembling a Ghost from what I figure."

"I'm supposed to head to him tomorrow, anyway. Might as well ask what he thinks, I guess." TK was obviously surprised. Naruto was learning things that no one in the group knew.

"Before you ask the Obvious question as to How I know this, know that I have 25 Shadow Clones patrolling the city 24/7." Naruto continued. "It's how I know what no one else does... it's also how I know that Tai and Matt have been fighting about something, but I don't know what yet."

"I'll talk to him about that." Kari replied. "He's been a little distant recently, so that's probably why."

Naruto shook his head. "Something is causing that rift between them. I'd take a shot and say it was Sora, if I didn't already find proof to cross that one out."

"Wait, if it isn't about Sora, then what..." Kari was cut off.

"How do you know it isn't Sora?" TK questioned, still confused.

"Number one, the way the last three arguments went. No mention of any girls, nor was anything implying a female being involved. It's about an Object, but that's about all I figured out. Number two... the fact that Sora is still confused, and they actually snapped at her, saying that it didn't concern her. That both confused and scared her, and she let me know about it." Naruto explained.

"Okay..." TK did not know that. "I'll see what I can get out of Matt, but no promises."

"Same with me and Tai." Kari added. "But I'm sure I can get something out of him."

"Don't you have blackmail on them?" Rika asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "I have some on Tai, but not Matt."

"Wait, you have _no_ blackmail on Matt?" Rika was obviously surprised.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't. True, there's no such thing as Too Cool, but he also covers his tracks highly well. He's better than I am at that, and I'm the Demon King of Pranks in 3 worlds... soon to be 4."

Jeri shrugged. "True. Anyways, I should head back to the South. Leomon's already in the Dark Ocean waiting for me." She walked over to the window, opened it, and jumped out, before vanishing.

Davis looked at Naruto. "Can everyone in your team do that?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yup."

-the next day-

Naruto and Rika were walking up to a TV Station, where he knew that Mr. Ishida, Matt and TK's father, worked. "So, there's a Ghost Problem here?"

"From what I can gather, yeah." Naruto answered her. "Something's going on, and I'm curious as to if it's really Wizardmon, or another Digimon. Remember the show?"

Rika shrugged. "Somewhat. You're saying that something might have changed here, too?"

Naruto nodded. "As it stands, nothing is certain anymore. At least we'll be able to find out who it is, or what they're after."

They decided to walk through the halls of the TV station. Naruto was looking for any sign of a Spiritual Energy Signature. It wasn't until he reached a high level with a computer.

Someone else also saw him, though. "Hey! You can't be up here!"

Naruto looked at him. "I heard tell of a Ghost in this station. I came to find it, and get rid of it."

The man stilled. That information has _not_ gotten out. Naruto then tensed before turning to the ceiling. "There you are. Show yourself!"

There was a wail. Naruto actually had to strain his ears to hear it. He looked at the computer, and got next to the monitor. "If you're looking for someone, use this computer to show us. If they're anywhere in this city, I can find them."

The Monitor sparked a bit, before one word popped up multiple times.

Gatomon.

Naruto blinked a few times. "You're Wizardmon aren't you?"

_Yes._ The Computer stated.

"Is this something about the Digimon Emperor?"

_Yes._

"Huh. Alright then." He looked at Rika. "Can you get the Destined here? We're gonna need Kari and Gatomon. It really is Wizardmon." She nodded, and left in a whirlwind.

Five minutes later the Season 2 Digidestined, Ken included, was in the room. Their Digimon with them.

Naruto looked at Kari. "Wizardmon is a ghost and calling Gatomon. Only thing I got is that the Emperor is somehow involved."

Gatomon walked up to the center of the room. "I'm here! What do you want?" She asked loudly.

A spectral form of Wizardmon came out of the ceiling.

"Wizardmon..." Gatomon whispered.

"_Gatomon, I'm glad you're here. Your True enemy has not been beaten yet."_ Wizardmon stated.

"You mean Myotismon, don't you?" Naruto asked.

Wizardmon looked at Naruto and nodded. _"I do not recall you being there when it happened."_

Naruto shrugged. "You're from the East. I'm from the South. I _couldn't_ be here back then."

Wizardmon thought for a moment and nodded. _"Makes sense."_

"Wizardmon, what's going on?"

"_Things are stirring that should never be stirred. A Millennium Old threat is here. Kindness and Miracles must work together to free the world. The Hazard and Matrix must also work together to stop this threat."_

Naruto cleared his throat. "I know that I would represent the Hazard."

"I'm the Matrix." Rika added.

"I'm probably Kindness." Ken continued.

"If Takato is right then I'm Miracles, and it means our Crests." Davis finished.

"_There is more. The bats will return, and the result is worse. Kindness, Miracles, Hazard and Matrix must work as one to defeat the Millennium Old threat. The Mega Fire and Mega Light must meet in the North while the Threat will combine all True Cardinals."_

"Where does the Emperor fit in with all of this, Wizardmon? I'm curious." Kari asked.

"_The Emperor has Fire, and three Arks. You must purify him if you are to win. The Legendary Tamer has the information on the Largest threat, along with the Toad's Prophecy."_

This caused Naruto to still. "Toad's Prophecy..."

Rika looked at Naruto. "You don't think..."

Naruto sent a hard look at her. "If it is, then it's going to be a lot tougher."

Wizardmon looked at them. _"I must also say something I have heard in a rumor. There is a Red haired female in the North. I have heard of spirals being involved somehow, along with Insane luck. I cannot confirm this, however, and the time there passes differently here. I was told directly when I asked that the Child of the Hazard would know exactly who it is. For his god has already told him of it."_

Naruto blinked before palming his face. "Great... The North is getting an Uzumaki."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"My mother is in the North Quadrant now... and quite possibly is alive." Naruto shook his head.

"Isn't she running the Bakery right now?" Cody asked.

Naruto sent him a look. "Wrong mother."

Yolei sent him a deadpanned look. "Please tell me you don't mean the Red Death." Naruto nodded. "Well... That's just wrong."

Naruto shrugged. "Potato Potato." He looked at Wizardmon. "Thanks for the information there. That'll definitely help."

Wizardmon nodded. _"Good luck, Namikaze Heir. The former Namikaze Head has ties to one in the East. One lost but not dead."_

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that."

Wizardmon started to float up. _"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Gatomon. I'll be here again next year, if you wish to talk."_

Gatomon nodded with tears in her eyes. "Alright, Wizardmon... I'll be there if I can."

Wizardmon then went into the ceiling. _"Farewell, Gatomon..."_ Naruto felt the presence vanish.

"He's gone." Naruto looked down a bit, before looking at Gatomon. "My guess is he died near this location, around 4 years ago today. Am I right?"

Gatomon nodded, not saying a word. Naruto just got on one knee, put a hand on Gatomon's shoulder and continued to talk softly to her. "Think back. Would he have regretted going out like he did? How would he want to be seen?"

Gatomon sniffled and shook her head. "No..."

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Remember what he would want you to remember him as. As long as you remember the good times with him, and as he would want you to remember him, then it'll help him." He poked her torso. "And it'll help you too."

Everyone just watched as he comforted Gatomon, and Rika gave a small smile. _'Gatomon...'_

"You're not alone, Gatomon. You have Kari. Remember your past friends as what they would want, and keep whatever happiness they helped you with to share with your current friends. You have Kari, and the Digidestined now. Wizardmon may be gone, but not for good. Until then, you have all of us here." He gestured to everyone else in the room. "You have any problems with emotions, don't hesitate to find me and ask. If you want to talk, then any of us will listen. Right guys?" He asked, mainly for confirmation. All of them nodded.

Renamon appeared, and nodded, as well. Poromon, Upamon, Demiveemon, Leafmon, and Patamon all nodded afterwards.

"We're here for you if you need to talk, Gatomon. Remember that."

Gatomon rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." She then walked over to Kari, who looked at Naruto.

"That's pretty impressive. You'd make a great father." She commented.

Naruto shrugged. "I just know what to say, and when to say it. I've seen war, I've seen death. I knew what she was feeling, and I know how to get her out of it. It happened a lot when I was the Rokudaime."

Yolei nodded. "Yeah... And the father thing is a given, he has 7 children."

"8, actually." Naruto countered. "Izzy's mother finally accepted the fact that I'm really her father... and that her mother is a Goddess."

TK looked at him incredulously. "Wait, what?"

Naruto then crossed his arms. "Now that I think about it, the same Goddess might have gotten pregnant again with my child, and said kid is probably in the North Quadrant... who is also my Mother reincarnated."

"Wait, how can you tell?" Poromon asked.

Naruto just looked at the Pink Bird. "Because with my luck, that would neither surprise me, nor would it be impossible. In fact, odds are about 95% that it's the truth."

Yolei sighed. "Knowing you, it might as well be 100% fact."

Naruto shrugged. "So... Any idea what the Mega Fire and Mega Light are?"

Everyone shook their heads. "You don't know, do you?"

Naruto shook his head at Rika's question. "I do know this, though. Kazu's in the North, so he could keep an eye out for these two... maybe he could find the Red head, and see if she really is Kushina."

He pulled out his D-Terminal and sent out a message to Kazu, before putting it up.

They decided the walk out, but Gatomon looked back at the room at the top of the stairs. _'Wizardmon... I'll be back next year. Just send a message next time.'_

"_Alright, Gatomon."_ A voice sounded in her head.

She grinned and went after Kari.

Three days later, Naruto got a response from Kazu, which surprised him, though only slightly. _'MagnaGarurumon... EmperorGreymon... The two are Mega Light and Mega Fire. Thank you Strabimon. Thing is, there is no EmperorGreymon at the moment. Strabimon isn't talking on the other forms, though.'_

Naruto sighed, earning Rika's attention. He was actually staring at the Blitz Sphere in the Pocket Dimension. The others were on a break, and Rika just looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"Just Strabimon being a bastard. Nothing new." Naruto answered.

"There's something else." Rika pointed out.

"Major problem in the North. Also... Ryo told me something about the Millennium old threat... it's Milleniummon."

"Not good."

Naruto nodded. "Rika, I'm currently getting the urge to fuck shit up. Send in the Tamer Team?"

Rika blinked. "You're going it alone?"

"This isn't going to be a Blitz game. This is gonna be an underwater Royale."

Rika blinked. "You sure you don't want me in there too?"

"No. I don't... I don't want you getting in the crossfire." Naruto replied.

"Alright. Should I tell them to just watch what you do?" Rika asked.

Naruto shrugged. "If you want. Just make sure they don't enter."

"Good idea." Rika ran to the others to let them know not to enter the sphere.

Davis heeded the warning to most, and actually agreed almost immediately.

Everyone else saw that he was slightly scared of the why, but still... "Do I even want to know why?"

"He is _not _in a good mood." Rika replied, to which, Davis paled.

"If you go in there, you're dead." He told the team. They looked at Davis in confusion, but the Coach looked at Rika who was operating the controls.

"If you want to know why Davis said that, then watch what he does in there." Rika said looking at the Blitz Sphere.

They quickly saw what they meant as Naruto was beating the crap out of the other 6 in there.

One of which was Rika.

Everyone was surprised at the sheer skill Naruto was showing, minus the real Rika, but even more so at the fact that he wasn't even slowing down in the water.

10 minutes in, Kenta flew out due to a donkey kick from Naruto and burst into black ash that floated up as he hit the ground.

5 minutes later, Kazu followed suit, only with a Left Hook from Henry that missed Naruto.

That left, Rika, Naruto, Henry, Ryo, and Jeri.

Davis recognized all of them but Henry.

30 minutes after Kazu was sent out, Ryo followed suit and turned to ash.

Rika, Naruto, Henry and Jeri were left, and picking up the pace.

From there, 2 hours passed, and none of them were giving way.

That is, until Naruto used a Kawarimi with Henry, sending him out, and turning him to Ash.

Naruto looked at Rika and Jeri in the Sphere. Rika then glared at Jeri, who glared back. Naruto moved away from the two, sensing something bad should he interrupt.

The Real Rika realized it too. "Incoming Cat Fight." She commented, for the Team's sake.

Everyone watched the Fake Rika and Jeri fight it out in the water Sphere while Naruto just watched, and recovered.

It wasn't long until Jeri managed to tap Fake Rika's chest, causing her to burst into Black Particles.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Fake Jeri afterwards. _'Oh, it's ON!'_

Rika saw the look on Naruto's face. "It's official. Shit just got Real."

"You mean to tell me he hasn't gone all out?" The Coach asked, surprised.

Rika snorted. "If that was all out, the entire sphere would've destabilized." She then went to the controls, to try and manually stabilize the Sphere. "If he's going the route I think he will, then I'll have to Manually keep the Sphere Stable." There was a large pulse that sent Fake Jeri past her head.

Rika was the only one in the group that didn't flinch. "Or that..." The Sphere of Water destabilized and fell apart, causing Naruto to fall to the ground, not being harmed at all.

He then ran off toward another part of the area. Rika blinked. "The hell is he going?"

"I'm guessing we shouldn't follow him?" Davis half asked.

Rika simply nodded. "We do, we might die."

"You're awfully calm about that." Another member pointed out.

"Because it wouldn't be the first time he's killed in defense of another... namely me, my mother, and the fact that he went berserk once when I almost died. Pissing him off is the equivalent of signing your own death warrant. Attacking or killing those he considers precious to him is one of the few things that get him into that bad of a situation. There are very few things he hates with a Passion, and when it's one he may not go that far. But when two or more happen to fall on the same person... Well, you saw what just happened. Now, if something happened if all of them were on one person, you can bet that a small town would be destroyed just to get them. The last time that happened... there was a 15 mile crater in the place where a city was. That city was where the target of his rage was. You do the math."

Everyone then paled when they saw how powerful and deadly Naruto was. Davis just went slackjawed, but then remembered all the times he and Guilmon had either deleted or outright destroyed _armies_ of Digimon. He was a little less shaken up, but he realized something then.

It was a good thing that Naruto was on his side and not the Emperor's.

"And considering the fact that I am pretty much 80% as powerful as he is... Well, you piss him off, you piss me off. We're both pissed off, I hope you've said your goodbyes... And whatever deity you worship gives you mercy. We won't."

Davis was the first to comment. "That wasn't his full strength, was it?"

"Actually, that was about 10%, why?" Rika answered.

Davis just looked in the direction Naruto went. "I'm just glad he's on our side. If he wasn't..." Davis shivered. "Not a good picture."

"Don't piss him off and he won't go after you. Plain and simple."

"You think he's the one responsible for those three missing people?" One of the members asked.

Rika blinked. "Not sure. Any witnesses?"

"Yeah, they saw an Orange blur, then nothing... most of them were about to be raped, though."

"Hmm... Wouldn't surprise me." Rika shrugged. "Rapists is near the top of the list of things he hates, so it's possible. Doesn't help that his mind is always Chaotic. So much so, if you don't have one of the following qualities: Insane, a Extreme prankster, a Demon, you belong in a Mental Hospital, or the Living Embodiment of Chaos, you'll never have a chance to figure out his mind. I fall under three of them."

"Insane, Chaos and Mental Hospital are yours?" Davis asked.

Rika shook her head. "Insane, Prankster and Chaos, actually. Insanity and Pranking are in my blood. And since Naruto helped me train... I picked up a bit of his Chaotic Nature."

"If you're Insane then you would..." The coach was cut off.

"Just because you're Insane doesn't mean you belong in a Mental Hospital. The difference between the two is the Mental hospital is for those that can't manage the Madness or Insanity. I can handle both with ease, despite my Young Age. I've seen so many Crazy things that it's pretty much become Normal. The point that Insanity doesn't even faze you is when you know that you don't actually belong there, as they'd make it worse."

"How would you call it?" Davis questioned.

"Davis, with all the Crazy shit your group and _our_ Group gets into on a semi-Daily basis, the fact that you aren't really affected means you've already become Insane. Seriously, it's in the job description." Rika explained.

"Huh... Think Izzy already figured that out?"

"Knowing the others, the First Gen knows it. No contest. Yolei probably already knows it, and Cody is probably figuring it out. Ken... No contest, he's seen it and felt it. You've already started drawing on it. Insanity, no matter how bad people portray it, can easily create Miracles."

Before anyone else could say anything else, there was a large explosion in the distance, with energy forming in an _extremely_ large sphere, causing everyone's eyes to widen, even Rika's. She estimated that was enough for...

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Davis seemed fearful of the answer.

"That much energy would leave a 12 mile crater in the ground." Rika's eyes then narrowed. "Something's not right. If it were just a Destructive Urge it wouldn't be that large, or that powerful... compressed or not. Something else is up." She looked at Davis. "Davis, you know the full reasons for this training. The Sphere will reform in about 15 minutes. If I'm not back 10 minutes after the explosions stop, assume something's gone wrong, and make sure the Team stays here. If they increase in number, power, and Frequency, then be careful." She then ran towards where the explosions were.

Davis nodded. He didn't want to get anywhere _near_ Naruto right now. "I've seen him in control, and _that's_ dangerous. If he's not in control... I don't want to be anywhere _near_ him. Even if Courage is my strongest Virtue, not even _I'm_ that stupid."

Everyone knew then it was a big deal. If Davis was saying he wasn't stupid enough to do something, then it was best to _not_ do it.

-Black Void-

A female was practicing with a Katana. _'Soon... It'll all become clear soon. I just wish it was sooner.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Okay, who saw Kari being Karin?

Anyone disagree with Insanity being part of the job here? I mean, think about it. In the Digital World, there are times when you can breathe and talk underwater in the Third Season, you become the Digimon in the Fourth, there's an upside down Pyramid in the First, an Ocean made almost entirely of Darkness in the Second, things like SkullGreymon, Monochromon, Patamon, Megidramon, and then some running around... If you're not even fazed by all of that stuff you would _have_ to be Insane!

Also, who saw Karin Uzumaki (confirmed by the Second Hokage in a recent Manga Chapter) liking Kiba Inuzuka?

Also, I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna finish a chapter for a few other Fics before I post this one.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	24. WTF is going on?

Okay, I'm back!

And I'm better than ever!

Family Reunion was a major pain in the ass, I'll admit, but I'll be the first to admit that I LOVED IT!

And my GF, but seriously, that one was a given.

I'll be honest, I've got a bit of a Vacation Hangover. It'll pass by after a week or so. Possibly within 7 days, maybe 2 weeks. Got back Saturday, but started typing again today (6/17) so yeah.

Anyway, I should probably mention that my GF got me into several other ideas which I have no idea whether I'll be posting or not. Here's a Description for each one:

**Unwelcome Chaos**

Category: Naruto

Premise: Two humans lose their family and friends aside from each other, and test out a device that sends them into the Naruto world. More specifically, on Kurama's back right before the sealing.

The three of them train Naruto with their knowledge, and he would soon meet Haku. Before he becomes a Shinobi.

Chapter count: 2 is done, haven't started Chapter 3.

Characters: Naruto U. & Haku

Willingness to post: On a whim.

**Light and Hazard Dragons**

Category: Digimon

Premise: it's similar to Twisting Paths of Twilight by Rockbane, and Three Kamiya Siblings by Mizore53. Takato is the Guardian of the Hazard, and Meets Hikari "Kari" Kamiya at a young age. Meeting in the Dark ocean when Kari is 5 and Takato was a few months from turning 6, the two bond for a month in the Dark Ocean, before figuring out they have strange abilities.

They are trained by a resident of the Dark Ocean and keeps their friendship secret until after Season 1 happens with Kari, and her abilities lock up. She opens the lock, and they start going out after that.

Chapter count: 3 is complete, may continue before posting.

**NOTE:** The following have yet to be posted, so its anyone's guess if I will or not.

**Explorer's of Sinnoh**

Category: Pokemon

Premise: (This is only a Copy and Paste from the beginning AN in it) Dawn and Ash go into the Mystery Dungeon World. More Specifically, Explorers of Time/Darkness. Ash had been there for a year, while his normal body was in a coma for a week.

Elsewhere, in Sinnoh, Dawn Berlitz was in a Coma for a few days longer than Ash, but didn't wake up with him.

Dawn is a Piplup and the partner.

Ash is a Riolu and the main Character with the Dimensional Scream ability.

Ash was 9 when he first made it to the Mystery Dungeon World, and started his Journey a year later.

Characters: Dawn B./Hikari & Ash K./Satoshi

Willingness to post: On a whim.

- Thought you should know that I have other works in progress, but I don't know if I'd post them.

Okay, time for the Chapter! And will whoever sent those fangirls after me just F*CKING DIE?!

**Chapter 24**

Davis, Naruto Rika and Ken were sitting on a bench after a tiring Soccer game.

It was a really close one, actually. Ken's team managed to score 10 goals, but Davis, Rika and Naruto teamed up together during the second half against Ken. When that happened, Naruto had Defense, Rika had Center and Davis had Offense. Combined, the three of them managed to score a good 9 goals, making the final score 11-10, with Davis's team winning.

Ken shook hands with Davis, surprising most of the team.

Now both teams were surprised that the four of them were talking like friends and laughing.

Ken's Team _never_ saw Ken laugh, or show any emotion. The rest of the Second Generation walked up to Odaiba Middle's Coach. "Surprised that Davis, Takato and Rika are friends with Ken?" Kari asked.

Ken's Team looked at her in surprise. "Since when?" One of them asked.

"Ken's a part of a powerful group. Takato, Rika and Davis are also a part of said group. So are some of Takato's friends in Shinjuku, and my brother Tai. Some of _our_ friends are in it, too." Kari continued. "Rika and Takato are also two of the strongest fighters in our little group, which has recently been expanding all over the world somehow. Ken is in the group, too."

"Ken threw the game?!" One of his Teammates shouted, earning a glare from the four that were talking.

"I would _never_ throw a game against _him_." Ken pointed at Naruto. "You try watching him tear down a 4 story tall building with _one hand_ and _then_ say that I could _possibly_ throw a game against him when he _wants_ a challenge. Takato and Rika may not have the experience, but they _do_ have one thing I don't. And that is skills in areas that I've never bothered with. _That_ helped them win."

"Besides, if I caught him throwing a game against me, I'd kick his ass to America... quite literally, too." Naruto shrugged. "He's not stupid. He knows he needs everything he has and more to beat me in one on one."

"Although I _did_ notice Davis has gotten a lot better than usual." Ken pointed out. "Dare I ask how?"

"Underwater Rugby." Naruto shrugged. "Rika and I trained the Entire team that way, and trust me. It works."

"Any chance I could use it with my team. It could help." Ken asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I've got a few set teams, but what the hell. Why not?"

Ken nodded. "Thanks. I figure we could use it. By the way, who's idea was it?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Mine."

Ken blinked. "Yeah... Figured that. Just had to ask. I _know_ you're faster than I am, stronger than anyone in this world, and more cunning than anyone else so I guess I can expect you'd know how to train a sports team."

Naruto shrugged. "It happens. Anyway, I need to get going. My mom is probably worried. She knew I had a Soccer game though, but oh well. See ya guys." Naruto left in a flash of Yellow light.

Rika shook her head. "I've gotta make sure he doesn't blow something up. Later." Rika left in a Flash or Purple.

Davis blinked. "Well, we should probably get going. Hey! Who's up for a Party?" He held up a Green Card.

Naruto's Bank Card.

"It's on Takato's tab." He continued.

Davis's team and the Second Gen nodded with a smile. Davis turned to Ken. "Your team is welcome to come too, Ken. Just to show there's no hard feelings. If not for Takato's training, we probably would've lost."

Ken looked at his team. "They're good people, and you saw how I am around them. It'll help to have an actual rival for our school. No one else gives us a Challenge."

That night, both teams found the truth about the others. Most of Ken's team had gotten an ego from their winning streak, but they realized that it was because of one member training the rest of his team to his level, though only a fraction of his full strength, that they won. Naruto was actually quite forthcoming with the information of what he trained them to do.

Amazing what two seemingly minor skills can do to change the outcome of a game.

Although, how Naruto got his card back from Davis still confuses Ken's team. Ken just shrugged and blamed it on his Anti-Reality Card.

The next Monday, Naruto checked out the Map of the Emperor's territory. His eyes narrowed. "So, he's finally speeding it up." He sent a message to everyone's D-Terminals.

He got up, and held out his D-Ark. "Digiport open." He then went through the way the others normally did.

Funny thing was, when he got there he decided to try to Find the Digimon Emperor.

The rest of the group came through in their house computers... though Rika came in through Naruto's Laptop.

Naruto was on a Spire Destruction spree, which is also how Rika and Renamon found him and Wargrowlmon. Any Digimon got close, Naruto destroyed the ring with either sword and moved on.

Rika pulled out her Staff, and charged through, Taomon flying right above her.

This one area had Naruto working for the last hour, and Rika came in 20 minutes ago, and it _still_ wasn't free. "Naruto, we may need some help." Rika pointed out.

Naruto put his back to hers as Wargrowlmon and Taomon worked in a pair. "Or, and I'm just spitballing here, I could draw on the Digiegg of the Hazard." Naruto countered.

Rika cut another Digimon in half. There was upwards of 90 Champion Digimon left, each with a Dark Spiral on them. "I figure I should go for the Digiegg of the Matrix if you're going that route." Rika commented.

"Then lets do it." Naruto countered, before holding up his D-Ark. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Guilmon Armor Digivolve too... Megidramon!"

Rika held up her D-Ark. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Taomon went back to Rookie, before glowing. "Renamon Armor Digivolve to...

Renamon was covered with a silhouette of Calumon, followed closely by a Large Red Crystal that engulfed Renamon, causing her to glow Red. The Red form then morphed as if it were Water, and formed what seemed to be a 10 foot tall Bipedal fox, before Rocks came into the mix, pelting the torso, causing a Golden Yellow Female Breastplate that stopped just above the bust, leaving a slight amount of cleavage near the top of the equivalent of Mid-B Cup Breasts, the Zero Unit Symbol over the Belly button.

Wind Surrounded the legs and feet in a fashion similar to a pair of Tornadoes, forming two Knee Length Dark Purple Boots with the equivalent of 3 inch Heels, providing a 42* incline from toe to heel, Before a pair of Dark Orange Mesh Stockings appeared around the thighs.

Several tongues of Fire covered the arms, with a pair of Black scaled Vambraces on each wrist, before Blue Scaled gloves appeared over the hands, while the upper arms were covered with the same Dark Orange Mesh around the thighs.

A Wave of Water crashed into the new form, before being dispersed by a single bolt of Lightning from directly above the new form. When the sight cleared, There was a Fiery Orange Helmet similar to a fox head, with a visor over the eyes, which were closed, and nothing over the mouth, showing off a bring tan skin. There were several markings on the helmet that showed up in Blonde, that led to the back of the head and a Ponytail that went up, much like Rika's hair.

Over the shoulders was a pair of small Pauldrons that were Crimson, that didn't even look restricting, while a Golden Skirt went from the waist to Mid thigh, around the bottom edge of the Breastplate.

Then there was the 8 Golden Wings flowing behind the body of this new being.

Another bolt of Lightning struck and made a rapier appear in the being's right hand.

KitsuAngewomon!"

Naruto just stared at Renamon's only large Armor Form. "Rika... Is that really Renamon?" All the other Digimon were surprised at Renamon's new form, Enemy and ally alike.

Rika just smirked. "Oh yeah. KitsuAngewomon. Mega Level Data type, Armor Sub-level. Never underestimate her Angelic Slash or Chaos Blast attacks, or you'll regret it." She explained.

"Damn... She's almost as beautiful as you." Naruto commented, earning him a strange look. "What? I'm not gonna lie, she's beautiful, but you're better."

Rika shrugged. "Whatever. What do you say we just delete everything here? I mean, we've got more than enough to deal with here. It'll probably take another 2 hours if we went at the same pace without deleting any Digimon."

"Ah, what the hell. Megidramon! Full reign, don't destroy the world!" Naruto shouted out.

"Right!" Megidramon replied.

"KitsuAngewomon, same deal!"

"Understood, Rika." KitsuAngewomon replied in a cool Soprano voice, that seemed more feminine.

Before Rika and Naruto could move, their D-Arks glowed a Dark Black, before their shape shifted. When they looked at it, they saw it change into move of an Egg shape.

Rika's was now in the Shape of a D-3, with a single Card Reader at the bottom, Dark Purple Grips on the sides similar to the old Ring on her D-Arc, the Purple Strap with a hook coming from the top as it had before. There was no Antenna. However, Rika noticed a major difference in the size. The D-3 was two inches shorter then this one. Then there's the fact that there was the original three buttons near the bottom of the new Digivice, and two more buttons resembling that of Up and Down Arrows around the center button. The screen was surrounded by a Golden Yellow Circle.

Naruto's new Digivice was the same shape as Rika's new Digivice. His Grips were a Golden yellow, the strap was red, and the Ring around the Screen was Orange with the same inscription in the Kitsune Language as his last one.

During all of this, however, Megidramon and KitsuAngewomon had begun deleting all Digimon in the area, along with the Control Spires. Both ignoring the state of surprise Rika and Naruto were in.

They looked at each other and noticed the sound of a Heart beating, and they knew who it belonged to. "Rika, does this mean what I think it does?" Naruto asked, unsure.

"Let's get rid of the Control Spires first." Rika answered.

"Right." Naruto replied, before they both looked at the two Digimon that were slaughtering the Digimon, and the Control Spires like they were nothing. Naruto and Rika were both surrounded by a Dark Purple Aura, before they called out in complete synchronization. "Kick their asses!"

"Right!" KitsuAngewomon replied.

"Gotcha, Takatomon!" Megidramon continued.

"Chaos Blast!" Several red orbs were fired from her Wings which caused large Red Explosions in the shape of Spheres as they made contact with anything, before each one released White and Black Lightning in all directions from the edge of each Explosion.

Megidramon was now up high. "Digital hazard!" The symbol on his chest glowed Red, before several beams were emitted from each triangle, thus deleting any Digimon or Tower it hit in one shot. A total of 10 blasts came from each triangle deleting a total of 15 Digimon that were hit, and 15 Towers that just shattered into Data.

"Meggido Flame!" Megidramon blew out an insanely large wave of Black Fire from his mouth that deleted any Digimon it hit, while KitsuAngewomon flew over the flames, several Red orbs forming around her wings.

When the flames dissipated, there was only 3 Digimon left and 12 Spires still standing. One of each orb charged each of them, and deleted them all.

Rika and Naruto grinned at each other sadistically.

Just then Davis came up towards them on Raidramon, while Kari came up on Nefertimon. "Rika!" Kari shouted.

"Takato!" Davis continued.

They both stopped or landed next to Naruto and Rika. "What happened, and who are those two?" Kari asked.

"That, my friend, is Megidramon." Naruto pointed at the Dragon. "He's also Guilmon when using the Power of the Digiegg of the Hazard."

"And that is KitsuAngewomon, my Partner with the Digiegg of the Matrix." Rika continued.

Davis and Kari stared at the two large Digimon agape. "Yo, Takato. We got every Spire in this area. Time to move to the next one." Megidramon stated.

"Megidramon is right. We should not waste this power right now." KitsuAngewomon continued. "Rika, hop on." She lowered her hand, and Rika jumped on.

Naruto just jumped up and landed on Megidramon's head. "I'll just ride up here. Kari! Davis! Go help the others!"

"Just how many Spires were here?!" Kari called out.

"At least 300 to start!" Naruto called back before Megidramon and KitsuAngewomon flew off, their partners with them.

Kari and Davis looked at each other, before Kari decided to message the others about what she just witnessed. Unlike Davis, she and Nefertimon saw that last strike that deleted a lot of Digimon along with the Spires.

This coming from both of them.

"We should get moving, and _stay away_ from those two!" Kari and Nefertimon went in another Direction, Raidramon following along the ground, Davis on top of Raidramon.

They both knew one thing:

Takato and Rika were _not_ to be trifled with.

-Dark area-

There was a screen with a blue haired kid in a chair. "Flamemon, tell me something."

"Okay."

"That area that was just freed. Didn't we have 349 Control Spires, 120 Champion level Digimon, 10 Ultimate level Digimon, and 200 Rookies in that area 4 hours ago?" The Emperor asked.

A flaming humanoid Digimon showed himself as he looked at the screen. "Yes, I believe that was the one."

"Then how could those pesky brats figure out a way to get through it. Even those two strange humans and their Digimon couldn't get through that alive. I specifically made sure of that..." The kid mused.

"I don't know, but I do know how we can find out." Another screen popped up in front of the flaming Kid Digimon, before he started pushing buttons on it. A recording of Renamon and Guilmon Armor Digivolving popped up.

The two Resulting Digimon had Flamemon on edge. One because he didn't know what it was, and there was no audio.

The other because he _recognized_ it. "Oh no..." The kid glared at Flamemon. "For once, sir, I'm at a loss. The Angel Digimon I don't recognize, though it's obviously similar to Angewomon. But the other I do, and if they have _that one_ on their side... Well, I fear for our lives."

"What was that?" The kid's glare intensified.

"That Dragon Digimon is a Mega level. His name is Megidramon, and he is known as the bearer of the Digital Hazard. A powerful force that is able to destroy the entire Digital World in little more than an _hour_." Flamemon replied.

"Then we'll need something that can control this Digital Hazard."

Flamemon shook his head. "Impossible." A list of names popped up. "This is a list of everyone that's gone looking for the Digital Hazard."

The kid watched over the list. "I see. Then this kid is on this list somewhere."

"From what I've found out, he isn't." Flamemon replied. "This list has well over 3,000 Digimon Mega level and above, mostly Virus types." Another screen came up, this one blank. "This is a list of everyone that's come back alive."

"What list? There isn't anything on... here..." The kid realized it.

"I know there isn't anything on this list. That's because no one has ever come back from the journey. One followed his friend, but he wasn't listed on the other one either. He came back and warned everyone to _never_ go after the Digital Hazard. It will delete you, as it deleted everyone else." Flamemon finished.

"Then how does this one have it..." The kid mused.

"It could be the Digimon Partner. He's called Guilmon." Flamemon continued. "Either way we'd have to ask him."

"Well, it has to be an Armor Digivolution. Otherwise it wouldn't be possible to Digivolve." The kid replied.

Flamemon didn't respond. _'I know my true partner is in there. Why hasn't he shown himself? I'm beginning to think Fanglongmon shifted me, because the Personality is all wrong.'_

-2 hours later-

The entire group popped out of Takato's laptop, and on their feet, Ken included. "Man, what a rush." Naruto commented. "Guilmon, I'm glad you managed to stay in control the entire time."

"That's because, for once, we weren't worried about Collateral. My control of the Hazard is another good point." Guilmon replied. "But I'm hungry. Can I have some Guilmon Bread?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure. Just let me make some. Anyone else up for some bread?" he asked.

"Only if you explain why you weren't worried about Collateral Damage." Davis pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "It happens sometimes. Besides, we only stopped the Data from reforming an egg for the time being. Once the Emperor is defeated, all of the Data will make an Egg for the Digimon that was deleted by us. This way, they can't be controlled by the Emperor when they're reborn. Especially if he manages to take over Primary Village. Elecmon is gonna have a lot of trouble when that happens. I'm willing to help out whenever I can once it happens though. I _am_ the cause of it, after all. Only right that I help out. Besides, with the fact that we weren't going to show off the Biomerge Digivolution, and only Guilmon can Hazard Digivolve, that means using the Digieggs was the only way to go. Megidramon is more than Crowd Control. He's a Crowd eliminator."

"Then why did you bring him out?"

"If we stuck it out as Ultimates then we would've lost. If I had brought out MegiGallantmon, then the same thing would happen. If we Biomerged, then the Emperor would probably have realized Rika and I have been toying with him from the start, and kick things into Overdrive, even more so than he already has. If I went for Bijuudomon, that would pretty much be overkill. Megidramon at full power is only classified as a Mega Level, but in reality is more like a Super Ultimate. A Super Ultimate is, at their lowest, about the same level as One Sovereign Digimon. Bijuudomon is twice as powerful as Megidramon, since he has twice the energy to draw on from me, along with an Actual Demon Lord to to draw from as well. If you ask me, Bijuudomon is pretty much overkill, even for 90 champions, 3 Ultimates, and about 30 Rookies. That's what was left when we brought out KitsuAngewomon, and Megidramon. That, and about 120 Spires left."

"Just how many were there?" TK asked, surprised.

"I think over 320." Naruto answered. "Yeah, I'd place it anywhere from 320 to 350."

"Then why did you start there?" Yolei asked, only slightly confused.

"Large amount, and it's bound to piss the guy off." Naruto replied. "Besides, that place seems to have been set up to the point that Rika and I wouldn't be able to go through safely."

Rika grinned. "Didn't exactly work that way." She lost her grin. "Although I can almost guarantee that he's going to look for any trace of KitsuAngewomon."

Kari nodded, before something came to her. "Just what _is_ KitsuAngewomon? I've never heard of it before."

"Izzy might know som-" Yolei was cut off.

"Izzy doesn't know anything." Naruto said. He was at his laptop, somehow having the results of a scan. "For all intents and purposes, KitsuAngewomon doesn't exist. In _any_ quadrant. I have _no_ information on it, and Izzy got most of his information on Digimon outside of this quadrant from _me._ If I don't have anything, neither does he." He explained.

Cody's eyes widened. "You mean KitsuAngewomon is a brand new species? Is that even possible?"

"Megidramon and Gallantmon may have been known, and even had data in the Central Core, but until a year after I made Guilmon, there was _nothing_ on his Rookie, Champion and Ultimate Forms. Also, MegiGallantmon didn't exist, and neither did Bijuudomon. Bijuudomon _still_ isn't in the Central Core, and I only have a few stats that went into it. There's more information on Bijuudomon in my D-Ark than there is in the Central Core of the Digital World." He then looked at his changed D-Ark. "Although I'm not sure I can call it that anymore. I'll have to get with Izzy on this matter. Maybe he and I can do a comparison."

"I figure that KitsuAngewomon is a Mega level, and so is Megidramon." Cody continued.

"Actually, KitsuAngewomon and Bijuudomon are the strongest forms Renamon and Guilmon can take at the moment." Rika stated.

"You mean that Guilmon can be _stronger_?!" Davis stood agape, pointing at Guilmon.

"Davis... From what I gathered KitsuAngewomon is at a level known as Super Ultimate." This floored everyone.

"I've never heard of that level." Kari admitted.

"I didn't think she'd be _that_ powerful." Rika pointed out. "How do you figure?"

Naruto shook his head. "Rika, only 5 are known to reach Super Ultimate. And _they_ are the Four Cardinal Sovereigns, and the Central Sovereign. Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon are all on the lower tier of Super Ultimate. Fanglongmon is stronger than they are by far, but is still on the upper level of the Lowest Tier of Super Ultimate. KitsuAngewomon is barely into the Middle Tier of Super Ultimate, but at the moment she can't control it enough. If not for her Control, she'd be closer to the Top Tier of Super Ultimate."

Rika's eyes widened. "You're kidding me..."

Naruto sent her a stare. "That's only what I've seen and sensed. She definitely has the power, but not the control. Bijuudomon on the other hand, has the combined power of the Digital hazard, the King of the Bijuu, and myself. Bijuudomon doesn't have the raw power to match KitsuAngewomon, but because of the control Kurama, Guilmon, and I have, we can both outlast her, _and_ beat her. If she had the same amount of control _we _have: KitsuAngewomon would decimate Bijuudomon. She is _that_ powerful."

Rika nearly fainted. "And what if, and this is just a guess, KitsuAngewomon and Megidramon fused with DNA Digivolution?"

Naruto shivered. "Let's just say I _don't_ want to see that."

"From what I've seen, _nothing_ scares you." Yolei pointed out. "Why would this be any different?"

Naruto turned to Yolei. "Omega _barely_ scared me. The very thought of _that_... Terrifies me." His voice was downright serious, and deathly cold.

Yolei realized it. "If you used that very form against Omega... What would happen?"

Naruto shook his head. "Trust me on this one. You don't wanna know. I pretty sure that would scare even _me._"

Only silence reigned from that statement. "On a happy note, there's only a select few things that I'd ever use something like that. But I will say this: if that happens, then you can Guarantee that it's going to be against Omega... or something like a complete Invasion of the real world."

"Isn't that a little farfetched?" Davis asked, before realizing what they've been through before. "Nevermind. Stupid question."

Naruto grinned. "You're learning."

"And it hurts." Davis rubbed his side where Naruto hit him a few times.

"It's the only way you'll learn." Naruto shrugged. "Which reminds me... Time for another lesson." Naruto gripped Davis's shoulder and they both vanished.

Rika blinked. "Oh. Another tutoring session."

"Do you really think Davis will be Okay?"

Rika nodded. "Davis is a lot like Naruto in attitude and mentality. Not to mention about as stubborn."

Yolei shook her head. "I guess Takato's the only one that can actually get him to learn, then."

"I still find it hard to believe Reincarnation actually exists." Cody admitted.

Rika shrugged. "You get used to it. Crazy stuff like this is pretty much normal."

-2 hours later-

Naruto knocked on the front door to Davis's house, his arm over Naruto's left shoulder. Apparently, Jun answered it. "Davis, what happened to you?" She asked, her eyes worried.

"A Sadistic Tutor." He whispered.

"You'll take less hits if you get the answers as fast as you can shoot goals." Naruto retorted. "Seriously, your body is strong, but your Mind has sorely lacked. I'm just making them work together."

"You're Insane."

"So are the rest of the Tamers. Your point?" Naruto retorted. "Heck, you are too. Here Jun. I think you can take it from here."

"Come on in, Takato. Kari told me you were tutoring Davis here. I'd like to talk to you about your methods, since our parents aren't here." Naruto helped Davis into the house and set him on the couch.

"So, I take it you're either suspicious or curious of my methods of getting him to learn." It wasn't a question.

Jun nodded. "It's actually both now, since I'm seeing this." She gestured towards Davis. "We may get on each other's nerves a lot but I _do_ care for him."

"Good to know." Davis groaned.

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, it's the same way I learned a lot of the stuff I know. Sad thing is, mine was _more_ dangerous. Him? He's got someone that's holding back. Me? I didn't have that luxury."

Jun blinked. "What I do is give him a question, and if he doesn't answer correctly the first time, or in time, he gets hit. Hard. At the very least, I'm not going after his life, which is what I went through while learning." He shook his head. "If I didn't learn quickly, I'd be dead. He doesn't have that problem, or someone that's willing to go to such extents."

Jun blinked. "But what I've heard about you wouldn't even begin to suggest that."

Naruto shrugged. "No one knows everything about me. It's half the reason I'm the Living Embodiment of Chaos. No one truly understands me, my mind, or my heart. Rika, who happens to be my girlfriend, comes close, closer than anyone I'll admit, but that's because she's a lot like me in that regard. Davis learns the same way I did: By doing. Showing him the lessons in what he does is one way to get him to learn, but that only works for certain subjects. The ones that don't work with that method, such as history, use this version: If you don't want to get hurt, learn the answer, and do it fast."

"And it works?"

"Like a charm." Naruto replied, before looking at Davis. "It also helps his stamina. He could use it when it comes to Soccer, and various other sports. He gets hit a lot, he can take them better. He's already got a hard head. I've actually made it tougher, somehow. Trust me when I say it works, even on a smaller scale than I went through. From what I've seen, he went from D's to C's and B's. With enough of this, he could get straight A's without Trying like I do."

"Are you sure it'll work like that?" Jun asked, looking at Davis. "I mean, it's actually dangerous, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "I went through the same thing, actually. Except in my case, it went from F's to Straight A's. It used to be that I was only good in practical Application, or physical ability. That's how Davis was. By putting him through a similar tutoring session as I went through, he'll eventually get as good as I am at using his head. I don't like my own methods, I'll admit, but they work, and at the moment, that's all that matters. I won't kill him, and believe me when I say I could, but I _will_ get him to learn. I know the method works, because he has the same attitude I had towards school and is just as stubborn as I was. Of course, a friend of mine sent me through a building once because I got something wrong."

Jun's eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

Naruto shrugged. "Like I said, I'm taking it easy on him right now, because he can't take the punishment I can."

"Hurts like a bitch, though..." Davis grumbled.

"Davis you saw what Rika and I did to that cluster of Spires. Do you _really_ want to be on the receiving end of my _full power_?"

Davis cowered. "No..."

Jun blinked, surprised. She had _never_ seen Davis act like that. "And that's why I'm holding back. If I wanted to, I could level all of Tokyo in about 5 minutes, if I didn't care about collateral 30 seconds, and one move. Wouldn't be the first time I did that, either."

Davis just shook while he laid down. "Please don't mention that..."

Naruto blinked at him. "I think I scarred him and the team when I nearly went berserk last weekend."

Davis nodded slowly. "What did you do?" Jun asked, surprised. "He's _never_ been like this."

Naruto sighed. "I got a little... destructive. I got away from the others before I put a 15 mile wide crater in the ground... and then obliterated a Mountain from about 5 miles out."

Jun's eyes widened. "How did you..."

"Anti-Reality Card." Naruto cut her off. "I tend to tear the limits of reality to bits. That's just one of the tame ones, too."

Jun didn't have a response for that. "Anyway, I gotta split. Davis, I should probably let you know that you'll be fully healed by tomorrow morning. Kami, I love Fuuinjutsu." Naruto left in a whirlwind while still sitting in a chair.

Jun blinked. "How does he do that?"

"You don't wanna know." Davis groaned. "I'm clocking out. Night." A few seconds later Davis was already snoring.

-North Quadrant, Digital World-

Kazu sighed as he watched over the Fire Terminal. "Strabimon, those other humans are _really_ gonna be a pain."

"Tell me something I don't know." Strabimon stated. "Although that Takuya kid looks to be having some fun. Still, that one with the bandana looks like he's constipated."

Kazu snorted. "More like he's a fucking emo."

"Although that blonde girl seems... familiar." Strabimon commented.

Kazu raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I don't know." Strabimon admitted. "She gives off a similar aura to Kenta, almost like a sibling of some sort. It's like the feeling Suzie and Henry give me. That kind of connection."

"You think she's related to Kenta?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Strabimon admitted. "Her _light_ holds the same Maternal light Kenta does. I think they have the same mom, or something."

"Hmm..." He pulled out his DA-3, the revised version of his D-Ark. It looked the same as Naruto's and Rika's, though he didn't realize it yet, but the base was White, the grips were Gray, and the ring was a Darker Gray.

"Kenta, can you hear me?" Kazu asked.

_Yeah, I can hear you. What's up?_

"You got a sister on your mother's side or something?"

_I dunno. I'd have to ask. Why?_

"Could you ask? Strabimon and I found a girl in the North Quadrant and, according to Strabimon, she's got the same Maternal Light as you. In other words, you two have the same mother."

_Huh._ Kenta then shouted out. _Mom, do I have a sister with a different father?_ After a bit, he continued. _Kazu and Strabimon want to know, because they found someone that has the same Maternal Light as me, or something like that._ After a bit, another voice came up over the DA-3.

_Kazu, did you get her name?_

"No, I haven't introduced myself yet. They're leaving a place known as Flame Terminal with another group, though. I get the feeling I'll want to keep an eye on them, though."

_Listen, Kazu. I do have _one_ daughter no one here knows about, but I haven't seen her since she was almost 9 months old. I don't remember much of that time, I'll admit, but I _do_ remember her name. I had her named Zoe, and her father was named Bakito Orimoto. If that's her, then it's my daughter, and Kenta's Half sister. Please, if it is, protect her. I'd actually pay you if it is her._

"Will do. Get the feeling I should watch over them anyway." Kazu admitted. "This is just another reason."

_Thank you._

"Tamer of Light, out." Kazu said, putting it back on his waist. "Come on, Strabimon. We should probably follow them. That girl has become a Person of Interest on this mission... That Takuya kid, too."

"Good idea." Strabimon and Kazu jumped up and went towards them as the Emo left the original group.

He and Strabimon were now leaning on a post with the four of them walking towards them along with two Digimon. "Hey, you." Kazu pointed at the blonde girl in Pink.

"Me? What does a guy like you want with me?"

"What's your name?" Kazu asked.

"What's it matter to you?" She bristled.

"Zoe, calm down..."

Kazu's eyebrow raised. "Zoe, huh? I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your father's name is Bakito Orimoto?" Her eyes widened. "Judging from your reaction, I'm right." He sighed, before walking up to her, and holding out a hand. "Name's Kazu Shioda. Tamer of Light, from the South Quadrant. We're currently in the North quadrant."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The white Digimon questioned.

Kazu looked at the Digimon. "There are different terms for the Chosen in each Quadrant. In the south, they're called Tamers. The East calls them Digidestined. The North, not sure. You're the first humans I've seen in this quadrant." Zoe gripped his hand.

"Why are you interested in me?" She asked. "I can probably understand if my Father sent you, but he doesn't know I'm here."

"He didn't. Your mother did." Zoe looked confused. "He never told you what happened?"

"He did, but he said she was dead."

"Yeah. Not surprised. She's currently living in the South Quadrant. She gave birth to a girl and named her Zoe, and the father had the name Bakito Orimoto. Her son is also my best friend, so that's why I took the job. Besides, my Partner here is a part of the Legendary Warrior of Light. Currently trying to figure out the Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate forms of the Legendary Warrior of Fire, which would make EmperorGreymon. I kind of need him."

"Ah, then perhaps I could be of assistance." The White Digimon spoke. "I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book." He pulled out a book and opened it to a certain page. "Although, you may be able to help Koji with his spirits, if what you say is true. He is the bearer of the Legendary Warrior of Light, as well." After going through the book, Bokomon sighed . "I'm sorry. I don't have much on the levels of the Legendary Warriors. I thought I did."

"Hmm... Which form did this Koji take?"

"I believe he called it Lobomon."

Kazu looked at Strabimon, who nodded. "Strabimon, Digivolve too... Lobomon!"

Kazu thumbed at Lobomon, while looking at the others. "Looks like him, right?"

"Yes, exactly!" Bokomon was surprised.

Kazu smirked. "Then why don't we show you up to Ultimate level. Lobomon? Slide it."

"You got it, Kazu. Slide, Evolution!" He switched form. "KendoGarurumon!"

"Lobomon and KendoGarurumon are both Champion forms. Next up is Ultimate, which would normally combine both Champion forms. Matrix Digivolution!" Kazu explained.

"KendoGarurumon Matrix Digivolve too... Beowolfmon!" The new Beowolfmon looked at the others.

"Beyond this level we must Biomerge, but that is currently unnecessary." Beowolfmon explained, before becoming Strabimon. "And you've seen all the forms this Koji guy can take."

"Yeah, according to another friend of mine, any higher has to be done through Biomerge Digivolution with a Strabimon, or combining the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Water, Thunder and Steel." Kazu explained. "I can only assume that means EmperorGreymon would need Fire, Ice, Water, Earth and Wood. When all ten Spirits are Combined, according the information he has access to, all ten together create another Digimon. A Super Ultimate. I can't remember the name of it, though. I don't even think _he_ knows."

"Wow, you're more informed than I am. Perhaps you can help us as well." Bokomon stated.

"I take it you know what you're doing?" Takuya, a gogglehead, stated.

Kazu looked at him. "You Takuya?"

"How'd you know my name if you came for her?"

Kazu pointed at the big guy, Zoe, and the kid. "Those three are loud enough to hear from a pretty good distance. My enhanced hearing helps in that regard too."

"But how did you know it was _me_ they were yelling at?"

Kazu flicked the square goggles on his hat. "These are why. The only time a reaction like that is induced, especially when the Digital World is involved, it was either someone being a Gogglehead, as they say, or... Actually, it's either that, or someone died. Every Gogglehead turns out to be the glue that keeps a team together in times of great pressure or just an overall leader. They also always wear goggles, so... yeah."

Zoe blinked. "What counts as a Gogglehead?"

Kazu shrugged. "Well, here's what _my_ Goggleheaded leader does." He then described what Naruto did on a semi-Daily basis. "And now, here's two _other_ Goggleheads I know of." He described Tai and then Davis.

Zoe, JP, and the kid blinked. "That sounds like Takuya, alright." JP nodded.

"Like I said. He's a gogglehead." Kazu shrugged.

"Don't. Diss. The goggles." Takuya said, slowly.

Kazu flipped him the bird. "Sit and spin. I could kill you where you stand right now and I wouldn't lose any sleep over it." He then looked at the kid. "What your name, kid?"

"T-tommy..."

Kazu blinked at the shy voice, before realizing something else. He got down on his knees and to Tommy's level. "Tommy, this place isn't all bad. Sure there are scary things here, but they won't always be after you. Trust me." He sent a small smile at the kid, who saw it.

"H-how do you know?"

"Tommy, I've been at this for almost 2 years. I can handle whatever comes our way. And if I can't, I can call for help from some friends, and _they _can take care of it." Kazu told him, but he lost his grin. "But I get the feeling it's your job to do this. Not mine. I'm not supposed to be here, but instead, guard the South Quadrant. I came here for training, and then had two missions tacked on."

He looked at Zoe. "Zoe was the second one tacked on, and only recently. The other one was to find a Human with an EmperorGreymon as a partner. That last one was from _my_ superior. The first one was a personal request. Not an order, but I'd do it anyway. The moment Strabimon and I found her, we talked to my friend, mostly for confirmation. Since it was confirmed, I've been asked to make sure she lives. If her survival rests with your survival as well, then I'll help you all out."

He got up and looked at Takuya. "I'm willing to give advice when I can, but the only one I'll actively protect is Zoe. We Tamers value our family over anything else. Kenta is like a brother to me, and Zoe is his half-sister through their mother. By default, that means she's _my_ sister. Remember that."

Takuya just shrugged. "Fine by me. The better the chances we get to the Forest Terminal, especially with you here. You probably know the way there, too."

Kazu nodded. "I do, and the fastest way is actually following this track. Taking a side route will simply add on a week at the least. Trust me. I've been up here for 4 months now. I know my way around."

Takuya nodded. Strabimon and Kazu stood near Zoe, mainly talking to her about her life, and what Kenta and her mother have been up to. JP was getting jealous, and Kazu noted this. He didn't comment though.

Tommy also started talking, but was a lot quieter about it.

JP and Takuya just walked along, Takuya being oddly silent for some reason. JP, on the other hand, was fuming due to his jealousy.

None of them realized it, even Kazu and Strabimon didn't, but they were all being watched by someone. _'It's time, I suppose. Still, Cherubimon doesn't know I was never on his side, and purified my Spirits. You can't tame Chaos. You can only Accept it or reject it.'_

-East Quadrant, Real World-

The entire group was on the road in a car... aside from Naruto and Rika, who were on a Motorcycle.

It confused everyone else that he had one, much less could drive it legally. Only Cody asked how, to which Davis said it was his Anti-Reality Card.

Naruto shook his head. "Actually, Davis, it's because I'm also a part of the JSDF in the South Quadrant. I've got a License to drive a Motorcycle, any class, and Class C and B vehicles."

This surprised the only true Adult in the area when they got there. "How did you manage that?" He asked.

"He know about Digimon?" Takato asked, earning a nod from Matt. "Alright then. The reason I have a Badge is because of the Tamer's Actions in the South Quadrant. We each have a Badge, in case we need to show we have Clearance. We act under our own codes, but the JSDF considers us a Side Branch."

"But if that happened in the South Quadrant, how does that work with Qualification here?" Tai asked, actually curious.

"That's simple, really. When we came through, our profiles in the JSDF were transferred to this Quadrant. Rika and I were already contacted by them, to see how accurate they were. I just told them we were a separate group that works by a different book, and weren't known until now. They asked why and I told them it wasn't their concern at the time. If they needed to know, they would."

"I take it they didn't like that." Matt's father stated.

"Not a chance." Rika answered. "Those guys are stuck ups, for one. I added on to Takato's statement and said that if there was anything they could _possibly_ do to help, then we'd let them know. As it stood, there was nothing they could do, and it didn't concern them. If either applied, we'd let them know. Until then, it's in _our_ hands. We have the standard Badges, and also the JSDF also knows the structure of each Digivice model. Those work as additional Badges, because technically, they're Tamers too. They just use a different name. Izzy also gave me the names and locations of Every other Digidestined in this world. I'm keeping track of them too. In essence they're a part of the Tamer Organization. Izzy and I already informed the JSDF and they informed the UN of our presence and purpose."

"Impressive. But I take it the UN didn't like it, either." Tai pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "The UN was surprised at first, and, as the Founder of the Tamer Organization, they want to speak with me. They haven't picked out a date yet, though. The Japanese parliament claimed no part in our Creation, which is true. I have to go and Confirm it. The founding Tamer's Team isn't of the Digidestined groups. There are actually about 30 different groups, though only 3 groups have a designated leader. All three leaders are based in Japan, so the JSDF are our link into the UN."

"Talk about getting around. Do they know about this?" Davis asked.

Naruto nodded. "Most groups know this, and once we're run by the UN, and have shown the truth, the other Digidestined are clear to use it to gain access to possible Digital Zone scenes."

"Digital Zone?" Tai blinked. "Never heard the term."

Naruto shrugged. "It's like what happened with Myotismon 4 years ago. That fog was effectively a Digital Field, if what I know of the event is correct. Then when the sky ripped open right afterwards, _that_ is what the Tamers are here for. Things like that is _our_ purpose for existing."

"Alright, we'll it should be time. We gonna get going?" Ken asked. "My mother is glad I'm going out with friends, but she wants to make sure I'll be okay."

Naruto nodded. "You will be. Something else is up, though. We, as Tamers, Digidestined, whatever we call ourselves, are the ones that have to take care of this."

"My parents don't like this one."

"Rika and I are also going to leave a Clone here to help with the cover. They're sturdy, and also powerful. They should last long enough."

Naruto opened up his laptop. "Alright, let's do this. This time, we're going after the Emperor himself. Remember what Wizardmon said? The Emperor is somehow involved, and we'll need him. Based on what we know, and what we don't know, he may actually be the Mega Fire Wizardmon mentioned. Understand? Okay, Rika, I figure you've done experiments with Digieggs. I never confirmed which ones work for you, and which don't."

"Friendship, Reliability, and Miracles. Friendship is Raidramon, Reliability, believe it or not, Depthmon, and Miracles is called Rhihimon. Which is weird, because it's not in the Card game. You already know about the Digiegg of the Matrix, which I'm saving unless we actually _need_ it."

"No Arguments there." Naruto stated. "I've also managed to create another form from scratch, and it actually uses the Digiegg of Light."

"Really? Didn't expect that."

Naruto shrugged. "I've still got access to Flamedramon with the Digiegg of Courage, Tylomon with the Digiegg of Reliability, You know about the Digiegg of the Hazard, but when I use the Digiegg of Light, and the Digiegg of Hope, something... strange happens. Even by _my_ standards."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "How strange?"

Naruto remained silent for a moment. "Rika, I only want you all to know something. If I _ever_ say "Triple Egg Modify" get the _hell_ away from any opponent and _Guilmon_ as well. You do _not_ want to get in the crossfire. It's only happened _once_, and I regret that."

"Triple Egg Modify?" TK asked. "Why that one?"

"TK... I'll be frank with you. That's an even _worse_ combination than the Digiegg of the Hazard, and Kari saw that one firsthand. It's the equivalent of the Super Ultimate, as well, and stronger than Bijuudomon. Also, without a stable control, or a lot of practice, Guilmon _can't_ handle that much power."

"How did you even figure out it would work?" Rika questioned. "This isn't some ordinary experiment. That had to have been done deliberately."

"Well, I was bored, and..."

"Stop right there." Rika put a hand in her face. "If you were bored, I should have expected _that_."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... So, anyone _not_ ready to go?"

No one spoke up. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road. Digiport open." Naruto raised his DA-3, as Kazu told him it was called, he had same model, apparently. The Gate opened, and they all went through, save for Tai, Matt, Matt's father, and the four clones.

_'Wait, four?'_ Tai thought, as he saw a clone of Rika, Naruto, Kari and Yolei. "Kari? Yolei? You can make those solid clones too?"

"Yeah, I can only hold up for about 2 days, tops." Kari's clone answered.

"I can hold up for a week, though." Yolei's clone added. "Unlike Kari, who's still training her past abilities, I've been training for the last 6 years. I can deal."

Tai blinked. "Alright, I guess. What about you two?"

NarutoC shrugged. "I can stick around for 3 months if I do nothing."

"2 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days, here." RikaC admitted.

"How do you have so much Chakra?" KariC asked.

"Kari, I'm an Uzumaki by blood, and I gained Sakura's Chakra reserves a while back. That combined with Naruto's training regime would _easily_ put it that high." RikaC pointed out.

KariC and YoleiC blinked. "Good point." Was the simultaneous response.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!

So! Who saw Zoe Orimoto being Kenta's Half-sister?

Who saw Flamemon being the Emperor's partner coming?

Who was the one that was watching Kazu and the Frontier team?

Was KitsuAngewomon too powerful? Most likely, but then again, we're talking about one of the only things that can hold what Makes Digivolution _possible_.

Susanoomon is registered on as a Super Ultimate, and _that thing_ is powerful.

No Takato doesn't have any information on most of the Legendary Warriors.

Also, who saw Rhihimon being Renamon with the Digiegg of Miracles Coming? Not gonna lie, even _I_ didn't see _that one_ coming. I half tempted to put it as Rhinomon, but _someone_ had other plans.

**Sveta:** Don't blame me. Blame my father.

**Czamaral:** I didn't say anything.

**Megidramon:** She means me.

**Sveta:** Unfortunately. It was _his_ idea.

**Jain:** Megidramon...

**Megidramon:** Momentai, Jain. Trust me. You need it.

Okay... Anyway, I'm posting this on my B-Day, so here's a gift from me to you... Even though it's little more than an hour until it's over.

**Ophanimon:** Also, tell us what you think about the Light and Hazard Dragons story mentioned at the beginning.

**Gallantmon:** I'm curious too. Please, let us know.

**Satoshi, the Lucario:** Since I'm in Explorers of Sinnoh, I'd like to ask if you'd like to see it pop up, too.

**Hikari, the Empoleon:** Since I'm his Girlfriend, you bash Satoshi, I'll fire a Hydro Cannon up your ass.

**Dawn:** Hikari! Behave!

**Ash:** You too, Satoshi.

As for Unwelcome Chaos, that comes from _my_ Girlfriend and Me, in the case that our families were killed, and we were all that's left. We have no powers, just knowledge.

Also, one ability that "Shadow" has in Unwelcome Chaos is actually something I use in real life. Seriously, I still don't know the full abilities of that particular ability. I call it the Hyper State.

In a nutshell, I increase the abilities of one of my senses, usually my eyes, ears, or nose. An all out Hyper Mode enhances _all_ of them, and my body is more sensitive to my own movements. I don't know _how _I developed the damn thing, so don't ask.

I can only give a few similarities to other abilities, or natural abilities. For example, Hyper Hearing, which is the Ears being increased, is like your Ears are running on Adrenaline, but nothing else is. Hyper Sight is the same, but for the eyes. Hyper Scent, not very original, I know, is like Adrenaline for the nose.

Hyper Mode combines them all. The only time I've ever used them all in complete junction with each other, is when I'm doing something that requires real-time action, such as LARP, or Amtgard. Kendo, Fencing, and the like can benefit from this too.

But like I said, I have no idea _how _I managed to come across this ability, but I did. Even so, I'm not that focused on the "How" but rather focused on the "What".

In other words: I don't care How I obtained it. I just want to know what it is, and what it can do.

And in Unwelcome Chaos, my character teaches it to Naruto. Also, "Psycho" is my Girlfriend, and also likes Bleach quite a bit. She added something like that into the mix, even though I don't know how, or why.

I don't even know much about Bleach. Seriously, I can place a few names to faces, but that's it. I know little about the storyline, and even _less_ about how most of the abilities work.

Anyway, that's all the time I have, so... GOOD LUCK!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG! ALL HAIL CHAOS!


End file.
